Amor Irracional
by Gis Cullen
Summary: Isabella es una joven profesora graduada con honores de la universidad; a pesar de su corta edad, es una de las mejores educadoras del Instituto Chalette Collage. Ella no creía en el amor, y mucho menos en el que era a primera vista. Él creía plenamente en el amor. Dos mentes diferentes, destinadas a unirse.
1. Tu Mirada en Mi

**CAPITULO 1: Tu Mirada en Mí**

** BELLA pov.**

_Han sentido alguna vez una mirada amenazante... pues yo si muchas veces y en distintas proporciones, pero sea como sea que estén son muy escalofriantes como si quisieran saber todo de ti para sacar de tu boca tu mayor culpa ese tipo de miradas dan escalofríos..._

- Descansa bien Bella, nos vemos mañana, adiós…- me saludo, con una gran efusión mi compañera de trabajo y mejor amiga Rosalie; nos habíamos conocido en la universidad, solo compartíamos algunas clases, ya que ella estudiaba maestría en ingles extranjero y yo profesorado en literatura; solo nos bastaba pocos minutos para ponernos al día de todos los chismeríos que daban vueltas en la universidad.

Desde esos momentos nunca más nos habíamos separado, hasta habíamos elegido enseñar en el mismo instituto secundario, nos habíamos graduado con honores en la universidad ambas y eso fue de gran ayuda.

Yo luego de mis estudios en el instituto no había perdido tiempo en anotarme en la universidad, termine mi carrera a la muy temprana edad de veintiún años ya que mi carrera solo duraba tres años. Enseguida habíamos conseguidos los puestos como profesoras titular de literatura y Rose de inglés extranjero, gracias a nuestros honores y recomendaciones del decano y profesores de la universidad; en verdad éramos inseparables.

Rosalie era mi más íntima y confidente amiga, yo le confiaba todo, no teníamos secretos porque con tan solo mirarme me sacaba cualquier cosa que estuviera guardando, con ella simplemente no podía tener secretos.

Y acá estaba yo, tratando de llegar a mi departamento después de un agotador día de trabajo en el Instituto Chalette Collage, después de todo ser profesora del último año del instituto y llevar a cabo una clase con adolescentes de secundaria no era trabajo fácil. Aunque yo no era muy grande de edad con mis veinticuatro años recién cumplidos, y que para mis padres yo aún seguía siendo una niña, delante de los chicos tenía un carácter y un temperamento de temer, ¡Ja! ¡Si supieran!

Hoy había sido el primer día de clases, así que solo me había presentado con los alumnos, y ya que faltaban algunos chicos que por ser el primer día, unos pocos se daban el lujo de faltar; ya después yo me presentaría con ellos de una forma individual y así poder conocerlos más a fondo a cada uno. Solo rogaba a Dios que este año no llegara a toparme con algún alumno fuera del parámetro que supuestamente tendría que ser para mí, un humano normal y no llegar a volverme loca.

Había llegado a mi departamento después de haber pasado por uno de esos locales de comidas rápidas, y luego de dejar mi auto en el estacionamiento de mi edificio me dirigía al ascensor, hoy no estaba de ánimo para cruzarme con nadie; para mí mala suerte cuando llegaba a la puerta del ascensor también lo estaba esperando mi vecino, el señor Almir, era un anciano de unos ochenta años más o menos, era muy serio y yo parecía no agradarle, cada vez que nos cruzábamos me miraba de una forma extraña, yo no le temía ni nada por el estilo solo que cuando me miraba de esa forma me hacía recordar mucho a mi abuelo, en vez de temerle me parecía algo tierno queriendo parecer una persona fuerte pero yo sabía muy bien su situación él vivía solo, y seguramente por la edad que tenía necesitaría a alguien que lo cuidara –un día de estos le voy a llevar un pedazo de tarta de frambuesas- me dije para mis adentros; tenía que empezar a llevarme bien con él, ya iba a ser tres años que vivía acá y aun no hablaba con el pobre anciano, quería por lo menos llegar a tener una relación de buenos vecinos por si algún día necesitaba de mi ayuda, con su edad avanzada uno nunca sabe si podía necesitar ayuda de alguien.

Cuando llego el ascensor nos metimos dentro, tome valor y decidí saludarlo con mi sonrisa y vos más agradable.

- ¿Cómo le va esta tarde?- le dije aun con un deje de timidez en mi voz, el pareció notarlo y para mi gran sorpresa me saludo – Muy bien niña gracias… ¿cómo ha estado su amiga?- ¿mi amiga?

A si claro Rosalie, no pude evitar sonrojarme al recordar ese día, el señor Almir me había visto este fin de semana entrando a mi departamento a horas muy tarde con Camile acuestas, ella estaba un tanto ebria, yo y mi conciencia martillándome la cabeza, no podía dejar que manejara sola por la cuidad en ese estado así que la había traído a mi casa, cuando vi al Señor Almir abrir la puerta del ascensor solo pude darle una mirada de disculpas por el estado de mi amiga…

- Rosalie está muy bien gracias, y disculpe por lo de ese día, era nuestro último fin de semana de las vacaciones y bueno… tomo unas copitas de más, pero fue solo ese día- no pudiendo decir más nada por mi vergüenza, di gracias que en ese momento llegamos a nuestro piso.

El señor Almir me dejo pasar primero muy caballerosamente y ambos salimos – ¡adiós, Señor Almir! nos vemos- le dije de una forma agradable, lo había llamado por su nombre para que supiera que aunque no nos hablábamos si lo conocía.

– Adiós niña Isabella - bueno… después de todo él también me conocía. Tenía esperanzas de poder llegar a tener una amistad en algún futuro cercano con el anciano.

Llegue a mi puerta y me di media vuelta para ver al señor Almir, que me miraba con una sonrisa muy amable y genuina, con ese simple gesto entro en su departamento.

Ya dentro de mi hogar solo quería tomar una ducha caliente para poder relajarme. Deje mis cosas en el sofá de la sala, me quite los zapatos y me dispuse a llevar la comida a la cocina, después de eso solo me fui a mi habitación, saque del guardarropas mi pijama, un pantalón y una blusa ajustada de tiritas; me fui al baño abrí la llave del agua caliente; luego de que se llenara la bañera me despoje de mi ropa y me sumergí en el agua, de mi boca salió un gemido al sentir la exquisitez del agua caliente, podía sentir como se relajaban mis músculos con cada minuto que pasaba.

Estuve media hora en el agua, luego solo tome una toalla me envolví en ella y salí a mi habitación me seque y vestí con el pijama. Se podía decir que era muy vaga para cocinar así que casi siempre compraba comida. La calenté espere unos minutos y me fui a mi sofá a comer; comí todo, parecía que no había comido en días, deje todo como estaba, ya mañana más descansada lavaría los platos. Me fui a mi baño y me cepille los dientes para luego meterme en mi cómoda y reconfortante cama, ya acostada solo pude pensar en que me depararía el mañana, solo quería que mañana sea un día normal. Conocería a mis alumnos nuevos, pedí a Dios que sean niños bien, solo eso; y con ese pensamiento me deje abrazar por lo brazos de Morfeo, cayendo así en la inconsciencia.

Sentía como sonaba la alarma de mi despertador, no quería despertar había tenido una noche muy buena, solo pude alargar el brazo y apagar el maldito aparato. Luego de unos minutos me estire en la cama y una sonrisa se formó en mi cara cuando recordé el sueño que había tenido en la noche; era un sueño raro, había soñado con un par de ojos que me miraban de una forma posesiva, eran los ojos más hermosos que jamás había visto eran tan verdes y cristalinos como las esmeraldas, y tan profundos que se podía ver hasta el alma del dueño de esos ojos; aunque era extraño, yo en el sueño me encontraba sentada en uno de los escritorios del Instituto. Solo podía ver ese par de ojos que me tenía hipnotizada, todo lo demás estaba oscuro.

Me reí por el sueño tan extraño que había tenido, aun así no le di importancia.

Fui hasta mi guardarropa y saque una falda negra ajustada tubo que no pasaba mis rodillas y me llegaba hasta por encima de la cintura, una camisa roja con unos volados en la parte delantera y obviamente un par de zapatos de tacón negros clásicos, siempre me salvaban en distintas ocasiones. Deje todo tendido en mi cama y me fui al baño a darme una ducha rápida. Me duche lo más rápido posible, salí y me cepille los dientes, me salí del baño secándome en el camino, me vestí y luego me fui a la cocina para prepararme un café bien negro necesitaba prepararme para el día de hoy, volví a mi habitación y me senté frente al espejo.

Me dispuse a maquillarme y peinarme, solo puse mascara en mis pestañas y un poco de brillo labial para resaltar mis labios, tenía mi pelo ondulado de un bonito color castaño asique solo le puse un poco de crema para peinar y ya.

Se me hacía tarde, salí de mi habitación agarre mis cosas, las llaves del auto y di una última mirada al departamento a ver si me olvidaba algo y no, no me olvidaba nada así que me fui.

Me subí al auto y me dispuse a manejar hasta el instituto, prendí la radio y justo estaban pasando mi canción favorita, Behind Blue Eyes de Limp Biszkit, iba tarareando la canción; cuando me acorde de mi sueño, la canción tenía muchas cosas en común con mi sueño así que solo me quede pensando porque había soñado eso tan loco. Cambie de estación de radio y justo alcance a escuchar el estribillo de Man I feel like a woman de Shania Twain.

– Si cariño yo también necesito ser libre - Solo necesite eso para llegar al instituto alegre cantando por encima de mi tono natural.

Aparque mi auto en mi lugar de siempre en el estacionamiento del instituto, cuando estaba agarrando mis cosas, sentí unos pequeños golpecitos en la ventana, me gire para ver que era, y si, era Rosalie que tenía una sonrisa muy amplia que adornaba su preciosa cara, esa mujer era realmente hermosa.

- Hola Rose, ¿Cómo estás?- le pregunte - ¿porque tienes esa sonrisa en tu cara y porque estas golpeando mi ventana con tanta efusividad? - estaba que no se podía quedar quieta en su lugar daba saltitos a mi alrededor como una niña pequeña, aunque ya éramos mayores de edad había algunas veces que parecíamos un par de niñas de secundaria.

- ¿A que no sabes quién me llamo anoche a mi casa? - me dijo un tanto nerviosa - te voy a dar una pista, ¡Es el chico más guapo de la tierra!- mierda… no quería estar toda la mañana adivinando así que le dije el primer nombre que me acorde del chico que andaba con ella. Rosalie era una mujer sumamente guapa, pero también un poco… sociable por así decirlo – eh… ¿Nick?- dije y me puso cara de pocos amigos, así que empecé a tirar nombres ya que sabía que a ella eso le iba a enojar- ¿Paul? ¿Michael? ¿Carl? ¿Patrick? Ok ok… es una broma no te enojes ni me mires con esas cara, pero de verdad que no se Rose, solo dime - se recompuso de su enojito y me grito – ¡Emmett! puedes creerlo, me dijo que se mudaría a mi ciudad y me pregunto si yo conocía algún lugar donde poder quedarse así que le dije que en mi edificio había un departamento que alquilaban le pace el número del dependiente y luego hablamos de algunas cosas y nos despedimos y me dijo que me llamaría para avisarme cuando se mudaría- Dios a esta chica le iba a agarrar un paro respiratorio

-Respira Rosalie, has esto inhala, exhala uno dos, uno dos – era tan fácil hacerla enojar.

-no seas tonta Bella, solo estoy un tanto eufórica por la noticia, ¿Te acuerdas que una vez te conté que en el instituto al que yo iba tenia a mi mejor amigo del cual estaba tontamente enamorada?- Sí, si recordaba lo que me había contado que estaba muy enamorada de ese muchacho que después de que ella se había mudado para empezar la universidad se habían dejado de ver

-Si lo recuerdo… ¿así que el mismo Emmett en persona, va a venir a vivir a tu edificio?- le dije compartiendo su entusiasmo

-¡Siii! ¡Ahhh!… estoy tan feliz, no solo de verlo sino porque sé que esta vez no voy a dejar pasar esta oportunidad que me está dando la vida y voy a luchar para tenerlo conmigo; siempre tuvimos química solo que ninguno de los dos se decidía a dar el gran paso así que solo lo dejábamos pasar y ya… pero ya no, yo ya no soy esa niña tímida, ahora soy toda una mujer…- me iba diciendo Rose mientras íbamos caminando al edificio.

-Nos vemos en el almuerzo y me sigues contando, ¿te parece? - le dije mientras entrabamos en el edificio y nos despedíamos

- Ok… Te veo más tarde que ya estoy llegando tarde a mi primera clase - me dijo dándome un beso en mi mejilla y deseándome suerte como siempre lo hacia

- ¡Ok! Te quiero Rose, nos vemos… adiós - me di media vuelta y me fui directo a mi primera clase.

Entre al curso y como lo suponía ya estaban todos mis alumnos, deje mis cosas en mi escritorio y me pare junto a él. Había mucha más gente que el día anterior así que decidí hacer la primera pregunta que se me vino a la cabeza…

-Buenos días, quien no estuvo en mi clase ayer, que por favor levante la mano - cinco chicos levantaron la mano

-Bien podrían decirme sus nombres completos y edad por favor - dije sin más rodeo, algunos rodaron los ojos, otro simplemente miraba para abajo y… uno, solo uno me miraba fijamente a los ojos de una manera… nada apropiada… para mi gusto.

Uno a uno se fueron presentando hasta que llegó, el momento de ese joven que me miraba sin preocupaciones, pero intensamente. Se levantó a un lado de su banco, ahora parecía que estaba un poco nervioso, a pesar de la distancia que nos separaba, pude divisar que sus mejillas tenían un leve color rosa, que lo hacía ver… ¿tierno?

-joven dígame su nombre completo y edad…- le dije ya un poco sonrojada y molesta por la forma en que me miraba, y por las cosas que me hacía pensar

- Cu-Cullen… Edward Cullen - increíblemente hermoso era ese joven… ¡Por dios que estaba pensando es mi alumno! Lo mire para que siguiera hablando y continuo.

- y tengo diecisiete años - aún seguía siendo menor de edad… Me quise patear mentalmente por estar pensando esas cosas, menor de edad ¡Si, menor de edad y a mí eso no tenía por qué interesarme!-Le hice una seña para que se sentara y así lo hizo.

Edward era un joven sumamente guapo, era alto de 1.85 más o menos, y con un físico no muy exagerado, pero lo que tenía lo llevaba bien puesto, su piel era de un color muy claro como la crema que contrastaba muy bien con ese raro cabello cobrizo, tenía unos labio no muy grandes y finos pero que se me antojaban tentadores y que daban ganas de acariciarlos…

Y sus ojos… no, no podía ser cierto esos ojos no podían ser los mismos que yo… no solo estaba alucinando; sus ojos eran de un color verde profundo, dios eran imnoptizantes; eran muy parecidos a los de mi sueño, pero no solo estaba alucinando. Yo y mi estúpida mente que me jugaba esas malas pasadas.

Tenía que calmarme y dejar de darle vueltas a este asunto o no iba a poder dar mi clase tranquila.

El día planeado de pura tranquilidad y normal no se iba a poder concretar, aunque rogué a dios que mis alumnos fueran normales, que en cierto punto lo eran, siempre algo tenía que estropearlo y para mi desgracia y paz mental, había algo que no me dejaba de dar vueltas en la cabeza, mi alumno tenía algo que no me dejaba en paz. Pero debía de dejar ese asunto y concentrarme en lo más importante.

Algo me trajo de mi divagación cuando sentí un toque en la mano, mire hacia arriba para ver quién era y…

-Profesora después de clase podría hablar un momento con usted, si no es mucha molestia- me dijo Edward sin aun separar su mano de la mía, lo que hizo que por mi cuerpo corriera un escalofrió, pero uno del modo más agradable

– S-si Edward no hay problema - y con eso retiro su mano y sentí como si en ese mismo instante empezase a extrañase su contacto suave pero a la ves varonil. Por dios que me pasaba.

Este chico no sé qué tramaba, pero no me podía hacer esto, no le bastaba con haberme dejado inquieta ante su mirada… que quería ahora.

Solo me tocaba aguardar hasta el final de la clase para saber qué era eso que tenía que hablar conmigo y deseaba que no fuera nada que perturbara mi paz mental…


	2. ¿Amor a primera vista?

**CAPITULO 2:**

**¿Amor a primera vista?**

**Bella Pov**

Estaba inquieta, sentía como ese par de orbes, miraban en mi dirección. Tenía una sensación rara con respecto a él.

No podía negar que Edward era un muchacho sumamente guapo, hermoso diría yo, pero… ¿Por qué esa insistencia en mirarme? ¿A caso yo…? No, claro que no, recién me conocía, el de seguro ha de tener un sequito de jovencitas hormonales detrás de él… Ósea, yo claro que tenía lo mío, era una mujer común pero muy bien proporcionada gracias a la genética de mis padres.

Según Rose, era una hermosa mujer; tenía una estatura media, poseía una delantera que no me podía quejar, unas piernas largas y firmes, poseía una cabellera de un color castaño que me llegaba hasta mi cintura, mi piel era de un tono claro, que contrasta con mis ojos color chocolate demasiado comunes y sin gracia para mí, pero mis padres siempre me admiraron mis ojos, decían que eran de un matiz no muy común y que eso los hacia especiales, según ellos claro.

En fin, era una mujer joven tenía veinticuatro años, no tenía nada que envidiarles a las jovencitas de este instituto.

La discusión entre dos de mis alumnos fue lo que me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Tayler, sabes muy bien que este año seré yo, el rey del baile de primavera - le decía uno a otro - ¡Este año hare la mejor de todas las campañas! - mientras decía esto reía de una forma socarrona, malditos chiquillos adinerados, que no miraban más allá de sus narices.

- Mike no lo sé, no es por nada… pero…- Tayler se había quedado pensando algo, pero una jovencita fue la que respondió

- Mike, pero lo que pasa es que este año si tienes competencia - decía esto mientras miraba con una sonrisa pintada en la cara en dirección a Edward - este año hay chicos muy guapo que tranquilamente podrían ocupar ese lugar - la muchachita estaba coqueteando de una manera descarada a Edward, que para mi sorpresa el solo bufaba y miraba en mi dirección… ¡Oh Dios!

-Tú eres el chico nuevo, ¿no es así? - pregunto la muchacha dirigiéndose a Edward, mientras jugaba con un mechón de su cabello de manera sensual. Lo único que lograba era verse muy chistosa

- Si. - dijo el de manera tajante

- Bueno… soy Tanya - le dijo - me preguntaba si por casualidad, necesitabas a alguien que te muestre las instalaciones, y bueno quería saber si te gustaría que yo te acompañe… ¿Qué te parece? - pregunto, de manera que su vos denotaba cierta sensualidad o eso creía

- Te agradezco mucho pero no estoy interesado, quizás en otro momento - ¡auch! Eso fue un corte de rostro o me pareció a mí…

- Bueno si, quizás sea en otro momento… si cambias de opinión ya sabes dónde encontrarme - dijo señalando su banco, y con eso se retiró y volvió a su asiento.

La hora pasaba lenta y tediosa, nunca antes en mis años de profesorado, aunque estos hubiesen sido unos pocos, nunca antes me había sentido de la manera en que me estaba sintiendo. Quería que terminara la hora no por saber lo que Edward tenia para decirme, sino porque simplemente no lo quería escuchar, no quería escuchar que era eso que lo hacía mirarme de la forma en que me miraba, desde el momento que había entrado en mi clase no había dejado de mirar en mi dirección.

No podía sentirme insegura ante un joven, nunca me había sentido insegura ante un hombre maduro y esta no iba a ser la excepción y menos con un muchachito, que para colmo era alumno mío; no, simplemente no podía dejar que mis pensamientos siguieran su curso natural.

Tenía que hacer algo, la clase se me estaba yendo de las manos, no estaba prestando atención a lo que me preguntaban. Esto que me pasaba no era propio de mí. No, yo era una de las mejores profesoras del instituto, si no la mejor, aparte de Rosalie, asique esto era fácil de controlar. Si esto era fácil.

-¡Silencio por favor!- dije levantando un poco la vos - quiero que me entreguen las hojas que les di, se acabó el tiempo, recuerden que solo era para ver a qué nivel están, este trabajo no va con calificación… vamos apuren que no tengo todo el día - necesitaba aparentar que no me pasaba nada, necesitaba que piensen que seguía siendo la misma profesora de siempre esa por la que tantos alumnos temían y que tenía un carácter de mal llevar. Algunos bufaban porque no habían podido terminar la tarea que les había designado, a otros simplemente les daba lo mismo.

Quizás que me estaba alucinando todo, quizás el solo quería hablarme sobre algún tema de mi materia, quizás el necesitaba que le explique algo que no entendía del programa de estudio, si seguro que era eso, y yo le estaba dando mucha importancia al asunto y no teníapor qué estar en el estado en el que estaba, no era la gran cosa que él quisiera hablar un momento conmigo después de clase, los alumnos del instituto a menudo hablaban conmigo después de clases, lo hacía siempre. Era muy común ¿verdad?

Pero… ¿Por qué estaba tan nerviosa? ¿Por qué no podía parar de pensar en el tema? ¿Por qué, no simplemente me relajaba y ya? Porque yo sabía e intuía que lo que tenía para decirme, no era para nada bueno, para nada sensato y para nada ético… en realidad mis pensamientos hacia mi alumno no eran para nada ético, pero tenía la suerte que solo eran pensamientos y que nada ni nadie los escucharía jamás.

_PORFAVOR DIOS MIO, QUE NO SEA NADA DE LO QUE ESTOY PENSANDO…_

En el momento que estaba terminando mi oración, mi ruego a Dios, sonó la maldita campana y maldije a todos mis alumnos por salir de la clase como alma que lleva el diablo, dejándome sola con Edward y… Tanya. Dios ¿esta chica no acepta negativas? No claro que no… en el instituto muchas veces escuche como se referían a esta muchacha, y para su mala suerte no usaban términos para nada caballerosos, la chica tenía la peor de las reputaciones. Un día cuando salía de la oficina de profesores, escuche a un grupo de jóvenes que pasaba junto a mí que decían que tres de ellos se habían acostado con la joven en distintas ocasiones... obviamente mande a los tres chicos a las oficinas de rector por andar hablando cosas indecorosas de una compañera suya, cuando esas cosas solo les compete a ellos… no le estaba salvando el pellejo ni nada por el estilo, solo que odio cuando los hombres se refieren a las mujeres de ese modo tan despectivo y asqueroso… aunque la chica no se hiciera ganar ese respeto; yo lo hubiese hecho por cualquier alumna del instituto.

Edward estaba recogiendo sus cosas mientras la chiquilla se le acercaba de manera sugerente.

-Oye me preguntaba si quieres ir a la cafetería,! a nuestro grupo le gustara mucho conocerte aparte de mí! ¿Quieres o no? - Edward parecía debatirse en mandarla a volar sutilmente o gritarle en la cara para que entendiera de una vez, que ella no le agradaba, eso me causo gracia y no pude evitar que se formara una tonta sonrisa en mi cara ante tal situación.

Edward parecía realmente incómodo y yo no aguantaba más como la adolescente se sugería de tal forma… que no tenía dignidad. Decidí intervenir…

- Niños toco el timbre, ¡que no escuchan!- dije en un tono de vos un tanto frio

- si profesora solo…- no la deje terminar

- solo nada retírense, pero antes… usted joven Cullen, ¿Qué es lo que quería preguntarme? - vi cómo me agradecía con una diminuta sonrisa que lo había sacado de esa situación. Se fue acercando de manera lenta y tortuosa, hasta que por fin lo tuve frente a mí, cuando estaba por comenzar a hablar sentí que alguien aun, nos estaba mirando…

- Señorita le falta algo - le dije de manera seca a Tanya

- umhh… yo…- otra vez no la deje terminar

- si no le falta nada, retírese, esta es una conversación privada, asíque si por favor no le molesta…- le hice un gesto con la mano para que se retirara

- ¡ah! Y antes de salir cierre la puerta por favor… gracias - dije de manera triunfante cuando la vi salir horrorizada por mi hazaña de hacerla quedar mal. No lo hacía de mala no, claro que no, solo que me divertía la situación.

En el momento que gire mi cara para ver al joven dueño de esos impresionante y hermosos ojos, me odie por haberme quedado a solas con él. Esta situación no era para nada graciosa todo lo contrario. De pronto sentí que mis piernas temblaban de una manera incontrolable que el pareció notarlo…

- Profesora ¿se siente bien? - pregunto inocente

- S-si yo no… Dios… ¿Qué era lo que quería preguntarme? - no podía formar oración coherente

- Bueno yo…- ¿estaba nervioso? - me preguntaba si usted… quiero decir, bueno si usted tiene alumnos bajo tutoría - Oh no… De pronto sentí como algo se formaba en mi pecho y mi respiración parecía agitarse cada vez más

- No, no tengo a nadie bajo mi tutoría.- le dije y se me hizo verle como fruncía levemente el ceño, eso pareció inquietarlo, no quería que se sintiera así, asique decidí ver si lo que quería era lo que yo estaba pensando

- No tengo a nadie, porque simplemente nunca nadie me lo pidió, si tú quieres una tutora yo…- no dejo que terminara porque antes hablo

- ¡SI, SI QUIERO!… - se encogió de hombros y un tierno sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas -perdón… si me gustaría que usted sea mi tutora… claro si usted así lo desea - no me pude negar, no con el mirándome de esa forma y sabiendo que después me arrepentiría

- Claro que si quiero… Edward usted sería el único bajo mi tutoría asíque… no se… le parece que mañana me tenga preparado algunos de los temas en lo que usted este teniendo problemas, solo para que vayamos avanzando - dije. Y enseguida me puse un tanto colorada - solo quiero que sepa que yo… nada solo olvídelo, ¿lo veo mañana? - Dios… me iba a arrepentir de cada una de las palabras que le dije.

Lo iba a ver casi todos los días después de clase, y yo no dejaba de tener pensamientos pocos morales hacia mi alumno.

- Si profesora, mañana le voy a tener todo preparado, nos vemos mañana, Adiós - se giró y camino hacia la puerta - Profesora Isabella… le puedo hacer una pregunta - Es solo una pregunta, seguro es algo de los programas nada más… tranquila Swan.

- Claro.- tranquila…

- Usted… cree… en el Amor a primera vista - ipso facto, ¿Qué mierda? me quede congelada en mi lugar sin siquiera pestañar-

- no se… creo… que ¿Si? Nunca me paso - dije un tanto ruborizada - ¿Porque lo preguntas? - ¿Por qué demonios seguía hablando?

- Por nada…solo necesitaba saberlo - dijo y yo no podía ruborizarme a más no poder, parecía una chiquilla de su edad como estaba comportándome. Definitivamente esto no era propio de mi - Yo… yo sí creo en el Amor a primera vista - me dijo. Me estaba empezando inquietar esta conversación con mi alumno, porque eso era, mi alumno.

- Me alegra saberlo - dije, arrepintiéndome en el mismo instante en que salieron esas palabras de mi boca - Quiero decir… olvídalo… emhh… nos vemos mañana, ya vete de una vez que vas a llegar tarde a tu próxima clase - si lo sé, lo estaba echando, pero necesitaba urgentemente escapar de esta situación. Una sonrisa ladeada apareció en sus labios y casi desfallezco en ese instante

- ¡Profesora estamos en el receso!- dijo en un tono burlón

- OK… entonces ve a disfrutar con tus compañeros de lo que queda del receso - dije levantando levemente mi vos

- Sabe… creo que nosotros nos vamos a llevar bien - ¡Oh mierda¡, porque no se iba de una vez…

- ¡Ah sí! Y yo creo que nos vamos a llevar bien si usted se comporta como debe y no me hace renegar - lo sé, ya me estaba pareciendo a mi madre cuando me daba esos sermones

- Yo jamás la haría renegar…- ¡oh vamos! si a leguas se le notaba que era tan travieso como un niño de cinco años

- Eso espero. No quiero arrepentirme de cubrir sus turarías, así que ya sabe lo que tiene que hacer - sentencie mirando hacia mi escritorio buscando no séqué-

- Muy bien… le prometo que no se arrepentirá - tenía que salir de esta situación

- Bien… ahora váyase de una vez, lo veo mañana - me dio una sonrisa preciosa, se acomodó su mochila sobre el hombro y hablo

- Esta bien ya me voy… la veo mañana… descansa - con esto se dio media vuelta y se fue dejándome sola, abrumada y aturdida por lo que me había dicho, ¿me había tuteado? Acaso me había dicho ¡DESCANSA! Mierda.

No había dejado de pensar, en lo que quedaba del día en el Instituto, en la inesperada y acalorada plática que había tenido con Edward.

Necesitaba despejarme, necesitaba pensar en frio y tranquila las últimas decisiones que había tomado: había aceptado ser la tutora de un jovencito que al parecer yo le caía bien, demasiado bien como para tenerme la suficiente confianza de confesarme que creía en el amor a primera vista; había bajado la barrera con él, con él no podía ser esa persona fría y calculadora no, no podía ser esa profesora por la que todos mis alumnos y colegas temían, simplemente y no sé porque élhacía que mis sentidos se debilitaran cuando tan solo una mirada suya venia dirigida a mí. No sé porque mierda, pero simplemente él me podía.

Esto no podía estar pasándome cuando yo recién lo conocía, ¡Por Dios él era mi alumno y yo su profesora por todos los cielos! no podía permitirme sentir algo así por él, no así, no en estas circunstancias, no en estas condiciones, no cuando yo sabía muy bien que él era un simple muchacho que a su edad siempre se encaprichan o simplemente tienen un fetiche o una fantasía.

Yo era su profesora, y cualquier joven en esta etapa de su vida, daría hasta sus mismísimos padres por tener una aventura con su educadora; y lo más doloroso, pero no por eso menos real, era que para ellos siempre sería un juego peligroso, si solo eso, un juego.

Edward no podía ser la excepción, el solo quería ayuda con sus tareas y nada más, yo estaba para eso y lo debía hacer; tendríamos una relación de profesor alumno y nada más, no iba a involucrar ninguno de mis sentimientos. Dios capas que el solo quería que lo ayudara en las materias y ya, y yo sola me estaba haciendo un enredo en la cabeza.

Estaba decidido, solo sería eso, una relación de profesora-alumno.

Un timbrado agudo e insistente fue lo que me saco de mis pensamientos de loca, era mi celular, y cuando me fije en el visor de la pantalla era esa persona que menos quería escuchar en este momento…

- Hola Rose, ¿Cómo va todo? - quise parecer lo menos irritada posible, pero Rose parecía tener un sexto sentido para las cosas y como siempre noto mi estado de ánimo

- Bien hermosa… Bella, ¿Te pasa algo? - pregunto un tanto insegura-

- No, ¿porque? - le dije queriendo alivianar el asunto-

- Te siento la vos ¿triste?, ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? Sabes que puedes confiar en mí no - me dijo y yo no pude másque suspirar, profundo y largo…

- Sí,Si me pasa algo pero… aquí no te puedo contar… pero, ¿porque me llamas por celular? Porque no vienes directamente a mi clase, Rosalie estamos en el mismo edificio, no es mucha la distancia…- ya me parecía rara su llamada, porque Rose siempre venía a mi clase cuando empezaba el receso

- Lo siento, es que tuve que salir antes, me había olvidado de contarte pero tenía que hacer un termite, por el tema de la herencia de mis padres, ya sabes…- si ya me había acordado, Rose había recibido la herencia de sus padres hace muy poco y necesitaba encontrar un contador urgente para que administrara sus bienes, ya que si fuera por ella desecharía su fortuna en un solo día, en zapatos, bolsos y ropa

- Si lo sé - dije sin mucho entusiasmo

- Bueno hagamos una cosa… hoy ven a cenar a mi departamento, preparare tu plato favorito y así de paso me cuentas que es eso que te pone tan triste…- ya no podía ocultar mi malestar, pero no era tristeza lo que tenía no. Más bien estaba enojada conmigo misma.

- Bueno, está bien, pero yo llevo el postre -

-¡Siiiii!- empezó a dar grititos de alegría como una niña

-ROSALIE, no grites eres una mujer adulta, compórtate como tal - le dije en un tono burlón

-¡OK! Nos vemos esta noche, te quiero, ¡ADIOS!- dijo esto último gritando

Necesitaba compartir lo que me pasaba con alguien y Rosalie era la indicada para escucharme y seguramente aconsejarme, después de todo era mi mejor amiga y hermana del alma.

Me estaba yendo a mi queridísimo auto después de haber tenido una jornada de arduo trabajo en el instituto. Quería tomar una ducha y descansar, poder dormir unas horas y sacarme de la cabeza todo este tema de… Bueno ya no lo iba a nombrar, a menos que la ocasión lo requiera, solo lo iba a ser en vos alta y delante de gente, tenía que dejar de pensar en él. Carajo, pero no me lo podía sacar de la cabeza.

Llegue a mi departamento con un agotador cansancio, tanto físico como mental, necesitaba una ducha urgente, asíque no espere más y me fui directamente a mi cuarto de baño dejando todas mis cosas en el camino. Me desvestí en mi habitación y tome una bata de toalla para cuando saliera del baño, me dirigí hacia el baño, abrí el agua de la bañera y espere a que se llenara, cuando esta se había llenado le agregue una par de sales minerales para hacer más afrodisiaco el baño de inmersión que pensaba hacer, me quite la ropa interior y me metí en el agua, leves gemidos saliendo mi boca cuando a mediada que iba acomodándome en el agua me relajaba más y más.

Esta noche tenía que ir a lo de Rose y necesitaba estar con pilas recargadas para lo que me venía… una avalancha de preguntas provenientes de ella para saber qué era lo que me pasaba.

Luego de una hora, salí a regaña diente del agua, porque ya estaba casi fría. Me puse la bata y me fui a mi habitación, me seque de forma lenta y me puse un camisón de satén color negro, que me llegaba hasta arriba de los muslos; salí hacia la sala y me tope de llenos con los platos de la cena de la noche anterior.

Hice una mueca de disgusto y levante todas las cosas sucias las lleve hacia el lavavajillas y deje que se lavaran. Tome una botellita de vino espumante de mi refrigerador y me fui a sentarme a mi sofá, a corregir los trabajos del curso del último año del instituto. Dios, con la sola mención del último año, su rostro se me aparecía en la mente.

Antes de acomodarme en el sofá prendí mi reproductor de música y me decidí por escuchar un compilado de música lenta donde venían intérpretes como Queen, Prince, Aerosmith y solistas como JoeCoker cantando Up wherewebelong o simplemente TheRighteousBrother cantando la preciosa balada UnchainedMelody… Dios ese tema me ponía tan melancólica, y si, bueno no soy de ser muy romántica que digamos, pero ese tema me hace viajar.

Me tendí en el sofá y me dispuse a corregir los trabajos. Corregí y corregí hasta que llego mi pesadilla, en la esquina superior de la hoja que llevaba por nombre Edward Cullen, había un rostro dibujado en escala pequeña. ¡Jesús, que me parta un rayo ahora mismo… era yo! ¿Qué mierda pretendía con esto? Enojada como estaba corregí sin dejarme llevar por las ganas inmensa que tenia de romper todos los putos trabajos.  
Termine peor de lo que estaba, así que acurrucándome como una niña en el sofá, y bebiéndome lo último que tenía en la botella de vino, no tarde ni un minuto en dejarme dominar por un placentero sueño.

Lo último que se me vino a la cabeza fue su perfecto y hermoso rostro… lo sabía, sabía que Edward Cullen iba a ser mi perdición. Adiós al año tranquilo que pensaba seria.


	3. Hechizado

**Capítulo 3:**

**Hechizado**

**Edward Pov.**

_**Desde lejos te veo y pienso, como sería tenerte  
Quien será ese afortunado que de mil besos te llene  
Haciendo que este deseo que estoy sintiendo por ti  
Sea mas profundo aún que perfume de jazmín**_

No hay noche que no sueñe, con tu mirada perdida  
Con quererte, con besarte con concederte la vida  
Con caminar de la mano intercambiando sonrisas  
Que tranquilizan el alma, cual dulce sinfonía

Siempre imagino que me quieres como yo a ti te quiero  
Corresponderte mi amor, con esperanzas espero  
Y aunque sean cien años los que pase en soledad  
Si un segundo junto a ti estoy, entonces feliz me muero.

Era el primer día de muchos de los que iba a pasar en este maldito lugar. Aun no entendía, y no me entraba en la cabeza, que mi padre me hubiera dejado a cargo de mi hermano mayor, cuando este estaba pensando mudarse en unos días. Mi padre le había pedido a mi hermano explícitamente que alquilara un departamento cerca de instituto. No se como había echo Emmett, pero había conseguido uno muy bueno por medio de una supuesta amiga, si como no, supuesta _"amiga" _ yo era el rey de España…

Lo único que me hacia querer asistir al maldito Instituto y que además era mi motivación, era el echo de que iba a conocer a la mujer mas hermosa que jamás había visto en toda mi vida, Isabella Swan. Hoy, hoy seria el día, hoy la conocería.

**Flash Back**

El día que mi hermano me había llevado a inscribirme en el instituto, obligado por supuesto, diciéndome que por mas que papá me había dejado bajo su cuidado, entre nosotros dos el trato era que yo podría hacer lo que quisiera mientras no me metiera en problemas, pero que con respecto a mi educación y a mis clases de piano, no iba a cambiar de parecer.

Papá lo había dejado bien claro antes de marcharse y dejarme con Emmett. El instituto y las clases de piano no las podía dejar.

El nos iba a depositar todos los meses en el banco una suma de dinero para nuestros estudios, los víveres, la comida y por supuesto para el alquiler del departamento, y además nos dejaba nuestros autos. Emmett todavía iba a la universidad y lo usaba a diario, yo obviamente no podía molestarlo, ya demasiado con tenerme en su casa, así que con toda mi fuerza de voluntad y dejando mi orgullo de lado, tuve que pedirle a mi padre que me facilitara un medio de transporte, y aunque le pedí específicamente que no sea para nada algo ostentoso ya que yo solamente le pedía un algo sencillo.

Como siempre hizo todo lo contrario, comprándome un Audi R8 descapotable, color negro. Me había negado rotundamente a aceptar el auto, alegando que no lo iba a poder mantener, y por supuesto el tratando siempre de quedar bien y queriendo limpiar su conciencia dijo que con lo que nos iba a pasar todos los meses, nos iba a alcanzar para vivir como reyes y que en eso también incluía los gastos para el mantenimientos de los vehículos. Por lo tanto no me había quedado de otra que aceptarlo; era obvio que quería tener todo cubierto para que en el futuro no lo molestáramos.

Cuando llegamos con Emmett al instituto él había pedido a las autoridades que nos mostraran a los profesores para yo poder elegir un tutor, debido a que iba a ser la primera vez que estaba en este instituto, yo estaría un poco atrasado con respecto a los programas que dictaban los maestros. Con eso fueron pasándome uno a uno los porfolios de los profesores con fotos e información básica, no personal sino académica.

La última imagen era la de una mujer, pero no cualquier mujer, era una sumamente hermosa, por lo que había podido leer no hacia mucho que enseñaba. Por su corta edad no me hacia falta ver cuantos años tenia, con tan solo ver su preciosa cara se veía reflejado que estaba en la flor de su juventud. Con eso y todo era una de las profesoras mas joven del instituto, pero eso no le quitaba merito, al parecer era una de las mejores educadoras del colegio, según leía.

La profesora Isabella, era una diosa bajada del Olimpo, si con tan solo mirar sus ojos marrones atreves de un simple papel quedabas atrapado literalmente de esos mares de chocolate. Eran increíblemente hermosos, no podía imaginarme como seria tenerla enfrente. Eran atrayentes, imnotizantes, embriagadores, simplemente te perdías en esos orbes.

En la información que venia adjunta a la foto no especificaba que edad tenia pero no parecía tener mas de veinticinco años, y eso para mi estaba mas que perfecto… Solo tenia claro una sola cosa, y era que tenía que conocer a esta mujer en persona. Y si para eso tenia que aguantarme todo este maldito circo, lo iba a hacer con tal de conocerla.

Ya para esto Emmett había firmado todos los papeles, y habíamos aclarado de que empezaría la próxima semana. Pero para poder verla tenía que esperar un día después de que todo el alumnado empezara, porque ese primer día tenía que ir a recoger el bendito auto de la concesionaria.

Íbamos en el auto de regreso al departamento, me encontraba sumergido en mis pensamientos en un silencio profundo, no había dicho ni una palabra desde que habíamos salido del instituto y eso para mi hermano parecía ser algo muy raro…

— Eddy… ¿te sucede algo? ¿Estas muy callado? - Dios tenía un puto nombre, porque tenía que ponerme esos diminutivos tan horribles

—Emmett por favor, podrías llamarme por mi nombre y dejar de decirme de esa forma - le dije un poco molesto

—Perdón hermanito, solo quiero saber porque estas tan callado… acaso ¿hay algo del instituto que no te allá gustado?- dijo sin más preámbulo

—No, todo en el instituto esta bien, mas que bien diría yo…- y no pude evitar que se formara una tonta sonrisa en mi rostro

—Que es tan gracioso, ¿Qué es lo que me perdí?, Porque dices que el instituto esta mas que bien?- Me dijo y pude divisar en su cara una mueca de disgusto —Edward por favor, no quiero que en la primera semana me estén llamando porque te han llamado la atención…—no lo deje terminar.

—Tranquilo Emmett, solo lo digo porque no esta nada mal el lugar…-fue su turno de cortarme-

— Solo te ruego que no te mandes ninguna de las tuyas, dentro de tres semanas estas por cumplir tu mayoría de edad, y de verdad te digo, que no quiero tener problemas… ¿Lo entiendes? ¿Puedes cumplir eso?- ya estaba fastidiándome con su sermón-

— Te lo prometo Emmy… solo dame una chance y veras que no te voy a defraudar- le dije para acallar su palabrería. Me miro con el seño fruncido, odiaba que le dijera Emmy, pues bien que se la aguante.

—¡OK! Ya no te voy a molestar mas con eso…- y agrego - antes de ir a casa tenemos que pasar por el centro comercial a comprar un par de cosas que necesitamos… ¡No pensaras que nos alimentaremos del aire no! - me dijo y yo no hice mas que bufar. Solo quería llegar a casa y descansar un poco acostado en mi cama, pensando en la dueña de esos perfectos ojos color chocolate, y mi hermano me estaba llevando a un centro comercial…¡Genial simplemente estupendo!

**Fin del Flash back**

**...**

**Una semana Después**

No podía dejar de mirarla. Podría estar toda la vida mirando esos ojos, esa boca, esa nariz, era realmente una mujer perfecta. Tenia un cuerpo de infarto, un cabello largo que le llegaba hasta su cintura, me imaginaba como seria sentir su cabello entre mis dedos.

Algo curioso me pasaba, y era que sentía que yo no le era para nada indiferente.

Cuando hoy me levante, me había prometido que seria un gran día. Me había despertado con un poco de retraso así que me había dado una ducha rápida para poder bajar a desayunar. Me puse el uniforme del Instituto y trate de peinarme el cabello, aunque sabía muy bien que seria una pérdida de tiempo ya que en cuanto se me secara pasaría a tener vida propia, no le dedique más tiempo que el necesario y baje al encuentro con mi hermano.

En la cocina estaba Emmett con una enorme sonrisa en su cara. Me preguntaba en que estaba pensando que le hacia tener semejante cara de tonto.

—Buen día- dije con mi vos un poco ronca

—Buenos días hermanito, tu desayuno esta servido, apúrate que llegaras tarde a tu primer día-dijo divertido, no sabia que podía ser eso que lo divertía a esta hora de la mañana

—Genial- no tenia mucho animo para seguirle la conversación, pero tenia curiosidad de que era lo gracioso

—Emmett porque traes esa cara de payaso de circo ¿eh?- dije queriendo parecer divertido aunque por su expresión no funciono mucho.

—Es que…- parecía dudar si contarme o no - Veras… anoche llame a… Rosalie, te acuerdas de ella -tarde un poco en acordarme de esa chica ya que yo era chico cuando ella venia a casa, no me acordaba mucho pues cuando ella venia yo estaba metido en mi habitación jugando en mi consola de juego.

—Ah sí, pero no me acuerdo mucho de su cara- dije diciendo la verdad- ¿Que hay con eso?-

-bueno la encontré por Facebook, por medio de una conocida del instituto al que íbamos, sabia que ellas eran muy cercanas, la cosa es que hablando con Lauren, le pregunte si sabia algo de Rosalie y me dijo que si, que ya se había recibido así que le pedí su numero, y decidí llamarla- cada ves que hablaba y nombraba a esa chica Rosalie se le iluminaba el rostro, el tonto tendría que agradecerle a esa tal Lauren por haberle pasado esa información…

— ¿Y qué paso?- pregunte con curiosidad

—Estuvimos hablando de todo un poco y me dijo que en el edificio donde ella vive hay un departamento desocupado, me dio el numero del dependiente…- no lo deje terminar

—Emmett no me digas que solo hablaste del departamento, ¿no la invitaste a cenar? O no se, ¿a tomar algo?- no podía ser mas lento porque no tenía tiempo

— No, porque… yo pensé que tal vez cuando nos mudáramos podría invitarla, no quise asustarla, no quería que pensara nada malo- y no pudo más que encogerse de hombros.

—Ok, entonces cuando nos mudemos, lo primero que tienes que hacer es invitarla a salir para agradecerle por el dato del departamento - dije subiéndole un poco el animo y su autoestima, mi hermano a veces solía ser un poco… tímido, a pesar de su físico el siempre fue muy autocritico con el mismo. No tenia mucha vida social y el encontrar a su amiga no le caería nada mal en este momento

—Sí eso are… ok ahora solo come que ya llegas tarde- me sirvió el desayuno y el se sentó frente a mi.

Desayunamos sin hablar mucho, obviamente no sin dejar de decirme su ya insoportable sermón, de que no le traiga problemas, de que tratara de hacer amigos nuevos, de no pelearme con los profesores, bla bla bla… ya me sabia de memoria todo lo que me decía. Solo me dedique a escucharlo y a asentir cada vez que era necesario.

-Ed, mas tarde llamare al dependiente del departamento, pero por las dudas tendrás que ir preparando tus cosas, no quiero ningún percance que te olvides algo - asentí sin mucho animo.

A veces podía sentir tanto odio hacia mi padre, por manejarnos la vida de tal forma, que pensaba que mi corazón podía estallar de tanto sentimiento acumulado. Lo último que se le había ocurrido era que nos teníamos que mudar cerca del instituto donde yo iría, para que no pudiera perder ninguna clase. Claro como el no iba a estar cerca, quien mejor que Emmett para ocuparse de mi si llegara a pasarme alguna urgencia.

A veces pensaba que él no, nos quería. Si solo nos mostraba cariño era porque antes estaba mi madre quien se lo pedía y ahora era mi hermano, quien le recordaba que existíamos y que yo existía.

Mi madre había muerto hacia un año, y el muy sin vergüenza ya estaba con otra mujer. Siempre tuve la sospecha de que mi padre tenía otra mujer mucho antes que mi madre muriera, pero nunca pude comprobarlo, pero esa es otra y muy desagradable historia.

Terminamos ambos de desayunar a la misma ves, yo me apure a tomar mis cosas para salir directo al Infierno donde solo tendría un momento de paz cuando la viera, solo en ese momento me sentiría satisfecho. Estaba un poco inseguro de lo que me pasaba pero yo se lo atribuía a eso y aunque no lo crean fue con tan solo mirar su foto. Algunas personas les llaman amor a primera vista, y yo bueno… aun me costaba aceptarlo.

Me despedí de mi queridísimo hermano, no sin antes recibir una advertirme que me portara bien. Yo había pasado por varios Institutos y en todos no había salido de la mejor manera, se podría decir que era un poco… revoltoso, no me gustaba que me dijeran que hacer, faltaba mas decir que tampoco me gustaba formar parte de esos típicos grupos populares, ósea yo tenia todo para ser parte de esas etnias, no era por agrandarme ni mucho menos pero era un chico guapo con un buen porte atlético. Desgraciadamente tenia una buena posición económica y sobre todo y por lo que las chicas y porque no algunos chicos morían era porque tenia un hermoso Audi… si, al final había terminado aceptando ese "_regalo_"… de igual modo yo era mas bien una persona solitaria, sin muchos amigos.

Me gustaba sumergirme en mi mundo y olvidarme de todo; no me malinterpreten solo me gustaba escuchar música con mi Ipod y dormirme lentamente.

Siempre me dije, que el día que encuentre a una chica que realmente valga la pena, le entregaría mi corazón y mi alma, y no solo eso, le daría todos los gustos que ella me pidiera gracias a que poseía varias cuentas bancarias; que según mi padre, por derecho me pertenecían, pero ese también era otro tema.

Deje mis cosas en el asiento del copiloto, y sin mas me dispuse a irme al Instituto. Me puse mi Ipod y le subí todo el volumen, necesitaba distraerme y solo lo conseguía de esa forma.

En menos de media hora ya estaba en el odiado lugar; maldije diez mil veces a mi padre por haberme comprado un vehículo tan ostentoso. Al entrar al estacionamiento del Chalette Colage, todo el alumnado que esperaba a que sonara la campana de ingreso, posaban sus miradas en mi, o mejor dicho en mi queridísimo auto. Ni modo, este año iba a ser largo y tortuoso, pero a la ves placentero y excitante.

Antes de salir a enfrentarme con aquello, hice tres respiraciones largas y profundas; tome mis cosas y me dispuse a bajarme del auto.

Podía escuchar como murmuraban a mi espalda cada vez que avanzaba hacia adentro de las instalaciones. Podía ver como algunos jóvenes que estaban a los costados de sus autos me miraban de una forma no muy agradable y otros solo me miraban con la curiosidad reflejada en sus ojos.

Las muchachas eran un tema aparte, me devoraban con la mirada. Al pasar por un grupo de ellas, una me miro de una forma tan descarada e insinuante que me dio ganas de mostrarle lo que había desayunado esta mañana. No eran feas ni mucho menos, pero mis pensamientos eran de una sola persona, y no había nada mas dando vuelta en mi cabeza, que sus preciosos ojos.

Solo rogaba que esa chica y ninguna de ese grupito estuvieran en ninguna de mis clases, no tenía ganas de lidiar con esos arranques de hormonas.

Hice oídos sordos a todas las cosas que decían y pase de largo sin importarme nada.

Camine buscando mi casillero y cuando lo encontré guarde todas mis pertenencias dentro, tome todo lo que me hacia falta y salí para mi primera clase.

Dios parecía quererme hoy. Cuando vi en la hoja donde tenía los horarios de mis clases; mi corazón había comenzado a palpitar de una forma cada vez más fuerte… Si, era con ella, con ella tendría mi primera clase.

No se cuantos minutos había pasado estático mirando aquel papel, pero podía sentir como la gente ya había comenzado a entrar al lugar, así que solo pude atinar a comenzar de nuevo con mi trayecto apurando un poco el paso.

Entre en la clase y pude divisar un asiento en la mitad de esta, deje mi cuaderno y libreta sobre el taburete, y me senté a esperar.

No había pasado ni un minuto y yo ya estaba con la cabeza gacha cuando se sintió la puerta abrirse de un fuerte y estruendoso golpe, levante mi mirada para ver quien era el causante de tal disturbio, y no solamente era una persona sino que era un grupo de chicos, entre ellos hombres y mujeres; a la cabeza iban… No, definitivamente este no iba a ser mi día perfecto. Venía entrando una pareja de jóvenes rubios muy parecidos a Barbie y ken, seguidos por un sequito de chicos.

Cuando la chica me vio cambio radicalmente su postura, paso de una actitud socarrona e irónica a una puritana y amigable; estaba de más decir que estas dos últimas cualidades no le quedaban para nada bien, eran tan falsas como ella misma. Era la misma chica que en el estacionamiento me miraba y se dirigía a mí de una forma descarada.

Solo trate de mirar hacia otro lado y no darle demasiada importancia.

Ya estaban todos mis supuestos compañeros, solo faltaban unos minutos para que empezara la clase, y se me hicieron los minutos más eternos de mi vida…

Cuando sin previo aviso, a mi vista apareció traspasando la entrada del lugar, una mujer de un hermoso y sedoso cabello, dueña de un cuerpo de infarto, unas piernas firmes y estilizadas, una cintura pequeña que de seguro entre mis brazos quedaría aun mas pequeñita, y sobre todo dueña de esos imnotizantes y abrazadores ojos, Dios mío… era la mujer mas preciosa del mundo yo no podía creer que esta agraciada mujer dueña de una pulcra belleza seria mi profesora.

La foto que había visto hacia una semana, no le hacia justicia alguna en nada, verla en persona era realmente algo magnífico, si… esa mirada tenia que ser un regalo divino sin duda.

No podía dejar de mirarla, todo de ella me atraía, tenía que comportarme y no dejarme llevar por mis impulsos, ahora más que nunca tenía que demostrar que podía ser una persona madura, mejor dicho un hombre maduro…

Pero… y si… ¿ella me ve como un niño? Seguro que si, ósea yo no era nada más ni nada menos que su alumno así que lo más probable era que ella me viera como lo que era, su alumno.

Una mujer con tales características no podía andar por este mundo sola, sin ningún compañero, no… ella de seguro tenía una lista interminable de pretendientes a la espera de poder acortejarla. De pronto sentí una punzada en el centro de mi pecho con la sola mención de que ella le perteneciera a alguien más. ¿Estaría casada o de novia? No, no podía apresurarme a los acontecimientos; pero yo ya me encargaría de averiguar cual era su estado civil, y cruzaba los dedos para no llevarme una desilusión, no, eso no podía pasar no ahora que… ¡No, simplemente no podía pasar!

La profesora Isabella entro caminando de una manera natural, aunque para mi era de lo más sensual. Dejo sus cosas en su escritorio y un segundo después empezó a preguntar quienes habíamos faltado el día anterior para luego preguntar los nombres y apellidos.

Solo faltaba un chico y el siguiente era yo… Ah, los nervios me estrujaban el estomago; el chico empezó hablando

-Mi nombre es Ian Lankers, y tengo diecisiete años- dijo el interpelado. Isabella era sumamente profesional sabia que, como y cuando decir algo, pero podía notar que algo la tenia un poco molesta, porque constantemente fruncía su ceño levemente. ¿Y si lo que le molestaba era mi constante e insistente mirada? ¿Y si yo no le agradaba? ¿Y si pensaba que era uno mas de estos, que por lo único que se preocupaban eran por cosas materiales? No, sin duda tenia que darle una buena impresión.

Era mi turno, así que empecé por ponerme de pie y presentarme, este iba a ser mi momento…

Ella hizo un gesto y comencé

-Cullen… Edward Cullen - dije - y tengo diecisiete años- que por suerte dentro de poco seria mayor de edad y eso era mas que bueno.

En ningún momento había dejado de posar mis ojos de los de ella yo sabia que si no era mañana, algún día los iba a poder contemplar de la forma mas intima posible, sin prejuicios y sin el que dirán. ¿Qué me estaba pasando?

Termine presentándome de forma agradable y educada, ella me hizo un gesto majestuoso con su mano para sentarme y yo así lo hice.

Minutos después nos dio unas hojas con un trabajo, que pareció ser un test, para evaluar en que nivel estábamos.

Literatura era la materia, aparte de deportes, que más me gustaba y que por suerte la tenía eximida, pero eso no se lo iba a decir; yo tenía que estar en todas sus clases. Si por estar contemplando y admirando su belleza yo tenia que perder horas que tranquilamente las podía ocupar en otra cosa, con eso y todo no me importaba, porque la profe, **MI PROFE, **me tenía endemoniadamente hechizado y por estar cerca de ella lo haría.

No podía aquietar mi intranquilidad, ya que dentro de mí ser se estaba gestando una necesidad de sus ojos sobre los míos.

Después de haberle dicho mi nombre, y de entregarnos los trabajos, no había vuelto a mirarme, parecía incomoda y su mirada la tenia fija en su carpeta. Tenia que hacer algo, ya no aguantaba más, así que haciendo caso omiso a mi cabeza y dejándome llevar por mis impulsos me puse de pie dirigiéndome hacia ella, ya sabia lo que tenia que hacer y decir.

No podía no darme cuenta, de que la chica rubia que me irritaba tanto con su forma de ser, me miraba como yo me encaminaba hacia el escritorio de la profesora Isabella. Esta chica que no sabía ni como se llamaba tenía la curiosidad pintada en su semblante, pero no iba a dejar que eso me atormentara, ni mucho menos. Me tenía sin cuidado lo que crea o piense.

Me iba acercando lentamente, deduje que no se había dado cuenta cuando me pare junto a ella. Mi mano como si tuviera vida propia, se movió en dirección a su mano y la tomo.

Su piel era suave y tibia, en ese momento levanto su rostro. Petrificada ante mi tacto y ante tanta cercanía miro nuestras manos unidas y levanto su mirada, nuestros ojos se encontraron y pude sentir como mi pecho se inflaba, y sin poder detenerlo un calor delatador subió por todo mi cuerpo y se instalo en mi cara.

-Profesora después de clase podría hablar un momento con usted, si no es mucha molestia – quise sonar lo más seguro posible.

-S-si no hay problema- en sus palabras pude notar un cierto nerviosismo, no quería soltar su mano, pero las circunstancias no eran las apropiadas, ni mucho menos era el momento para que alguien se diera cuenta de que la profe me interesaba, no podía tomar ese riesgo o por lo menos no por ahora.

No podía creer lo que había echo, ahora que le iba a decir… no quedaba mas que veinte minutos para que terminara la clase y tenia que tramar algo, yo solamente quería escuchar su preciosa vos pero no quería que piense que estaba jugando… tenia que pensar algo y tenía que ser ahora.

Mientras pensaba, sin darme cuenta comencé a trazar en la esquina superior de mi hoja su delicado perfil, se me hacia tan natural dibujarla; era bueno para el dibujo pero no tan bueno como en el piano y… ¡De pronto se me prendió la lamparita! Si era eso, era justo lo que estaba necesitando, como me decía mi hermano, ¡Yo era brillante cuando quería!

Le iba a pedir que fuera mi tutora, con la cuestión de que yo era nuevo, iba a necesitar alguna orientación para mis clases. Aunque no las necesitara no podía dejar pasar esta oportunidad.

Unos chico habían entrado en una discusión, de quien seria rey del baile de no se que, me importaba poco y nada de lo que estaban hablando… pero una vos sumamente chillona, proveniente de esa chica insoportable decía que este año había muchos candidatos para el puesto de rey del baile, no se porque empezó a mirarme de una forma sugestiva, pero lo único que pude sentir con esa mirada era que venia cargada con doble sentido y por supuesto no me gustaba para nada. La chica camino hacia mí y me dijo…

—Tú eres el chico nuevo, ¿no es así?–

— Si.- conteste de forma cortante pero educada

—Bueno- hizo una pausa y siguió - Soy Tanya, me preguntaba si por ahí necesitabas a alguien que te muestre las instalaciones y bueno quería saber si te gustaría que sea yo… ¿que te parece? - ¡Mierda! No podía creer que estaba perdiendo el tiempo hablando con el intento de seducción por parte de esta chica. Bueno ahora por lo menos sabía como se llamaba… Tanya… esta chica iba a ser mi calvario este año.

—Te agradezco mucho, pero no estoy interesado, quizás en otro momento - quise ser lo mas cortante posible, para que entienda que conmigo no iba a poder conseguir nada. Tenia ganas de mandarla a volar pero tenia que comportarme delante de Isabella, necesitaba solo guardar unos minutos mi compostura.

—Bueno, si, quizás sea en otro momento… Si cambias de opinión, ya sabes donde encontrarme - dijo Tanya señalando su banco con la mano… -sigue soñando- me dije en mi cabeza

Hasta que mis oído por fin escucharon el canto de una sirena… Dios… nunca me iba poder acostumbrar a sentir esas sensaciones en mi cuerpo era algo sumamente perturbador pero a la ves excitante; esta mujer no se podía dar una idea de las cosas que despertaba en mí.

Aunque le note la vos un poco irritada aun así me pareció estar escuchando el mismísimo canto de un ángel.

—Silencio por favor, quiero que me entreguen las hojas que les di, se acabo el tiempo, recuerden que solo era para ver a que nivel están, este trabajo no va con calificación… vamos apuren que no tengo todo el día- dijo, pero y no sabia porque, pero yo la notaba un poco incomoda.

Algunos compañeros comenzaron a murmurar cosas por lo bajo, un chico dijo algo como "ya me parecía raro que no comenzara a mandonear" no entendía muy bien pero no parecía ser muy querida entre los alumnos.

Lo que quedaba de la hora pasó como un pestañar, la campana sonó y pude jurar que casi se me va el plan por un caño cuando Tanya, se me insinuó delante de MI profesora cuando estábamos solamente los tres, en el curso. Habían salido todos y cuando yo me dirigía hacia Isabella la maldita chica se me acerco.

—Oye me preguntaba si querías ir a la cafetería, a mi grupo le gustaría mucho conocerte, ¡aparte de mí! ¿Quieres? - no no y no niña, no entiendes que no es no, por todos los cielos ya me estaba encabronando y agotando la paciencia. Sentía que mi cara se estaba trasformando con mi enojo, Tanya efectivamente no aceptaba negativas, y eso para mi iba a ser un maldito problema.

—Niños toco el timbre que no escuchan - dijo la dueña de mis suspiros y pensamientos, salvándome de aquella situación, solo pude sonreírle en forma de agradecimiento por ayudarme con Tanya

—Si profesora solo…- Isabella no la dejo terminar interrumpiéndola y haciéndole notar su temperamento y posición superior a ella, a mi solo me hacia querer tomarla en mis brazo.

Me acerque a mi profesora favorita, a mi diosa, cuando de repente ambos notamos la presencia de alguien; era Tanya. Nunca había visto en mi vida una chica tan insistente e insoportable.

Note que Isabella seguía aun en su postura haciéndola ver para mi gusto muy sexy. Le pregunto a la chica si le faltaba algo, a lo cual tampoco no la dejo ni siquiera terminar una frase, diciéndole que si no le faltaba nada podía retirarse, no sin antes decirle que cerrara la puerta al irse, dejando así a una Tanya horrorizada y saliendo en estado de trance.

Mi respiración empezó a cambiar y acelerarse cuando sus ojos se posaron en mi, haciendo que un escalofrió brotara desde el nacimiento de mi columna vertebral llegando hasta mi nuca erizando todo mis bellos a su paso.

Empecé a notar un leve temblor en Isabella y tuve la necesidad de preguntarle que le pasaba

—Profesora ¿se siente bien?- le pregunte con mi mejor tono

—S-si yo no… que era lo que quería preguntarme - dijo y note el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para poder terminar la frase.

Cuando me di cuenta lo que me estaba preguntando, empezó a salir devuelta mi nerviosismo.

Gracias a mi frenético estado mi vos salió un poco entrecortada cuando le pregunte si ella tenia alumnos bajo tutoría, a lo cual ella me respondió que no, que no tenia a nadie; la forma en que me lo dijo me había dado a entender que en realidad no quería a nadie bajo su tutoría, mi desilusión pareció notarse ya que ella enseguida dijo

—No tengo a nadie, porque simplemente nunca nadie me lo pidió, si usted quieres una tutora yo…-

Mi corazón empezó a acelerarse y mi efusividad salió a flote interrumpiéndola y no dejándola terminar

-SI, SI QUIERO… perdón… me gustaría que usted sea mi tutora… claro si usted así lo desea- no podía aguantar más mi alegría, quería gritar para que todo sepan que ella, mi profesora, había aceptado ser mi tutora y que nadie más podía pedírselo.

En ese preciso momento la tenía frente a mí. Sentía un calor inundar mi cara, y como mis mejillas se tornaban de un color rosa bebe, era el mismísimo cielo esta mujer, bella como ella sola.

- Claro, que si quiero… Edward usted, seria único bajo mi tutoría así que… no se… le parece que mañana me tenga preparado algunos de los temas en lo que usted este teniendo problemas… solo para que vayamos avanzando, solo quiero que sepa que yo…- se quedo en silencio por unos segundos- nada solo olvídelo, ¿lo veo mañana?- me dijo y yo no podía estar mas que feliz de que mañana iba a estar con ella después de clase.

—Si profesora, mañana le voy a tener todo preparado, nos vemos mañana Adiós- le dije ya despidiéndome quería que ella pudiera disfrutar del receso que recién estaba empezando.

Estaba llegando a la puerta y en mi cabeza estaba dándome vuelta una pregunta que me estaba volviendo loco, asique me di media vuelta y le pregunte.

—Profesora Isabella… le puedo hacer una pregunta - dije primero, no quería que se abrumara y luego de que ella me diera el ok, continúe -¿Usted… cree… en el Amor a primera vista?- tenia que decirlo despacio no quería que se asustara y pensara que le estaba haciendo una broma. Pero lo que mas me sorprendió fue su respuesta.

—No se… creo… que ¿si? Nunca me paso - dijo un tanto ruborizada lo cual eso me pareció de lo mas tierno – ¿porque lo preguntas?- me dijo y yo no pude estar más que feliz

—Por nada…solo necesitaba saberlo…- le dije, si necesitaba saberlo, necesitaba saber todo de ella, necesitaba saber cuales eran sus miedos, sus temores, sus alegrías, sus metas, sus anhelos, sus deseos, sus gustos, sus deleites, todo necesitaba saber, todo. Yo simplemente dije lo que pude ya que estaba en un estado de éxtasis

— Yo… yo si creo en el Amor a primera vista- ya no podía negarlo más… eso, era eso lo que sentía por Isabella, era AMOR A PRIMERA VISTA…

—Me alegra saberlo - dijo, pero pareció arrepentirse al instante y en su estado de nerviosismo que ya era notable, solo pudo salir de su boca un trabalenguas - quiero decir… olvídalo… emhh… nos vemos mañana, ya vete de una ves que vas a llegar tarde a tu próxima clase- quería reírme pero no podía, estábamos en receso y tuve que decírselo, parecía confundida… no podía creer que yo la estaba poniendo nerviosa.

—OK… entonces ve a disfrutar con tus compañeros de lo que queda del receso- dijo levantando levemente su vos parecía querer aparentar que estaba dirigiendo bien la situación.

—Sabe… creo que nosotros nos vamos a llevar bien - quería retrasar mas el momento de irme.

— ¡Ah sí! Y yo creo que nos vamos a llevar bien si usted se comporta como debe y no me hace renegar - eso me hiso acordar a mi mamá.

- Yo jamás la haría renegar…- de eso no estaba tan seguro.

—Eso espero. No quiero arrepentirme de cubrir sus turarías, así que ya sabe lo que tiene que hacer - bajo su mirada buscando algo en su escritorio revisando papeles.

—Muy bien… le prometo que no se arrepentirá - mierda… no me quería ir, pero este también era su receso.

—Bien… ahora váyase de una vez, lo veo mañana -acomode bien mi mochila y me dirigí a la puerta y antes de salir me despedí atreviéndome a tutearla a último momento

—Está bien ya me voy… la veo mañana… _descansa_-ojala no se haya molestado

Salí del salón ya después lidiaría con su reproche por haberla tuteado no podía dejar de pensar en lo todo lo que había logrado… seria mi tutora y no solamente eso… seria único bajo su tutoría, iba a tener mi oportunidad; solo debía de tener sumo cuidado de cómo lo hacia, no quería arruinar y echar todo a perder.

Solo debía ser paciente y esperar, e ir convenciéndola de apoco que ella si podía creer y confiar en el amor a primer avista, yo no lo creía y mírenme ahora.


	4. Conflicto Interno

**Capitulo: 4 **

**Conflicto Interno**

**Bella Pov.**

—Isabella ven — me decía él, del otro extremo de un hermoso jardín lleno de flores y árboles frutales. No sabia porque estaba ahí, ni que hacia. Su esencia llegaba a mis fosas nasales de una brisa leve, aun así podía sentir su olor mezclado con el de las flores; estaba hermoso vestido, todo de blanco. Me preguntaba si los ángeles serian igual de hermosos que él.

—Isabella cariño ven, ¡Por favor! — me lo decía de tal forma que no podía negarme, pero… no, esto no estaba bien, no podía tentarme de esa forma, no con él, no así. Pero precisamente porque era el, hacia que mi fortaleza y autocontrol se derrumbara como por arte de magia, ya no tenia vuelta atrás y fui a su encuentro.

—Eso es hermosa, ven — cuando estaba a punto de tomarle sus manos, se esfumo como si fuera una bruma que es llevada por el aire.

Una brisa suave y tibia recorrió todo mi cuerpo asiéndome soltar pequeños gemidos…

— ¡Edward!— gritaba, lo llamaba desesperada — ¡Edward donde estas, no te veo… por favor regresa!— esto ultimo lo decía en lamentos y sollozos, mi pecho se contrataría cada vez mas y mas. El aire parecía no querer llegar a mis pulmones… no podía respirar…

A lo lejos escuchaba un sonido agudo y constante, de pronto todo empezaba a tornarse borroso.

Me desperté con el sueño más tormentoso de mi vida. Aun me torturaba la mente, había sido tan vivido y real, mi respiración estaba entrecortada y agitada. No podía creer lo que había soñado.

Mire de donde provenía el sonido, era mi celular, cuando pude localizarlo mire la pantalla y era Rosalie… Dios me había quedado dormida, atendí enseguida…

— Rosalie yo…— como siempre, me interrumpió con un grito

— ¡Isabella!… Dios Bella, porque no contestabas, ¿Que estabas haciendo?— me pregunto un tanto molesta.

— Rose perdón… es que me quede dormida, pero ya estoy saliendo y en media hora estoy allí— dije rápido para que no me interrumpiera.

—¡Oh!... tan mal estuvo tu día, para que terminaras rendida — dijo compadeciéndome de mi

—No, solo necesitaba dormir un rato y bueno parece que me pase— admití vergonzosamente

—Esta bien, no ahí problema, solo te llamaba para ver si podías traer un vino— le note un poco la vos cambia— es que pensé que tenia uno, pero… bueno me acorde de que cuando vino Félix nos lo habíamos tomado — esto ultimo lo dijo en un susurro, seguramente avergonzada.

—Está bien no ahí problema yo lo llevo, ¿Te hace falta algo más?— pregunte mientras me dirigía al baño para lavarme la cara.

— Eso era todo… bueno te espero en media hora ¡hermosa!— dijo media juguetona

—¡Ok! Nos vemos, te quiero adiós…—

Salí disparada a cambiarme, me había quedado tan dormida, y ese sueño había sido tan raro que hasta escalofríos me dio, no podía creer la forma en que se dirigía Edward a mi persona.

En el sueño me decía cariño, hermosa, se dirija a mí con cariño y amor, y eso estaba asiendo estragos en mi cabeza.

Tenia que tratar de no pensar en eso porque ya me estaba afectando… y mucho.

No hice mucho con mi vestimenta ya que iba a lo de Rose, solo me puse un pantalón de jeans y una camisa a cuadros, y en los pies mis Converse… si ya se, parecía una adolescente, pero no hace mucho había dejado de serlo, aun en ciertas ocasiones me sentía como tal, y esta era una de ellas.

Salí en busca de mis llaves y mi billetera para ir a lo de mi amiga.

Cuando estaba llegando a mi auto, sentí una vibración en la parte trasera de mi pantalón, era mi celular… ¿Y quien era? Si, Rose de vuelta…

— Rose te olvidaste de decirme algo — le pregunte.

— No, nada solo que estoy tan emocionada… no sabes me acaba de llamar Emmett, ¡y no pude esperar a que llegaras! — decía esto mientras gritaba. Podía sentir la alegría que eso le daba en su voz.

—¡enserio! Me alegro y bueno ¿Que te dijo? — quería saber que era lo que le había dicho Emmett. Ella era una persona muy buena contagiando su entusiasmo y buen humor, y por eso la quería tanto, ella podía convertir la situación más espantosa en algo divertido, y eso era para mí toda una hazaña.

— Me dijo que consiguió el departamento que esta adjunto al mío y que este fin de semana se van a mudar… ¡Estoy tan emocionada! — se le notaba

—Mira ya estoy en camino—le decía mientras arrancaba el vehículo— que te parece si me cuentas mejor cuando llegue a tu hogar, no quiero manejar con el celular pegado a la oreja, no quiero que tampoco me multen por eso… — no me dejo terminar.

— Ok, ok… pero por favor apúrate que te lo quiero contar rápido… ah y no te olvides del vino, que quiero festejar contigo— estaba tan entusiasmada que termino pegándome su humor

—Ok, no me olvido, ahora te dejo que ya agarre la calle principal — le dije un poquito apurada— Nos vemos, ¡Adiós!— me despedí y pensé en darle una sorpresita, sabia muy bien que a ella le gustaría mucho.

Decidí que en ves de comprar un vino llevaría una botella de champaña. A Rose le encanta la champaña, y bueno esta era una ocasión muy especial para ella, iba a volver a ver a su primer amor y me alegraba tanto, que teníamos que festejarlo. De paso necesitaba despejarme un poco la mente, liberando mis emociones y que mejor esta oportunidad, las dos estábamos pasando por un momento para nada normal. Ella volvía a su antiguo amor… y yo… bueno yo, no sabia que era lo que me estaba pasando y necesitaba que por lo menos Rosalie, tratara de explicarme que era eso que me estaba desquiciando.

Estaba llegando al departamento de Rose con una caja en cada mano, ahí venían las champaña. Había dejado mi vehículo estacionado justo en la calle de enfrente, solo por si las dudas.

Subí en el ascensor hasta el piso de Rose y cuando estaba saliendo un hombre salía de unos de los departamentos continuos a los de mi amiga. Me saludo mientras guardaba un manojo de llaves en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón.

Cuando llegue a la puerta de Rose, solo tuve que golpear una sola vez. Sentí como del otro lado de la puerta venia caminando a paso apresurado, solo pude reír ante eso, Rosalie era una chica extraordinaria.

Al abrir, una Rose radiante me recibía con un fuerte abrazo de oso, realmente se veía que estaba muy contenta, hacía mucho que no la veía con ese entusiasmo verdadero, ósea ella siempre estaba alegre pero no con esa alegría nata, que solo Emmett parecía dársela.

— ¡Bella!— pego un grito a penas verme y me abrazo—¿Como estás? ¡Ven entra! — me dijo soltándome del abrazo y asiéndome un gesto para que entrara.

Entre y me fui directo al sofá que estaba en su sala…

— Rose te traje una sorpresa—dije, y note un brillo en sus ojos, sabia que le gustaba y mucho que le diera sorpresas—¡Chacchan! — me hice la graciosa mientras sacaba de una de las cajas una botella de champaña. A Rose enseguida se le formo una enorme sonrisa en la cara mientras se acercaba y tomaba la botella de mis manos. Empezó a dar vueltas y a dar saltitos

— ¡Oh si nena!… pero no debiste molestarte, no hacia falta— me decía mientras se me acercaba y depositaba un sonoro beso en mi mejilla.

—Voy a poner a que se enfríen un poco mientras termino de preparar la cena— se fue dejándome sola en su sala.

Se escuchaba como mi amiga terminaba de preparar la cena para ambas. Mientras me disponía a poner un poco de música para relajarme y pensar bien lo que le iba a decir.

No sabia como empezar a contarle lo que me estaba pasando, ni siquiera yo sabia lo que me pasaba. No encontraba explicación para todo esto, simplemente no lo entendía, no entendía como un joven en tan solo un día podía perturbarme de tal forma, que no dejaba que mi cabeza pensara en otra cosa que no fuese él y su perfecta carita, sus ojos, sus labios… - ya deja de pensar eso Isabella - me dije mentalmente.

En ese momento Rose apareció con una bandeja y dos platos de comida; uno lo puso frente a mí y el otro lo dejo frente a ella. Íbamos a comer en la mesita de la sala, eso lo hacíamos con frecuencia nos parecía mas cómodo. Volvió a irse a la cocina y regreso con dos vasos y una jarra de agua.

Comimos muy a gusto hablando de cómo había estado nuestro día, los programas de estudios, sobre horas por tomar, y otras cosas sin sentido.

Rose me conto con lujo y detalles, que Emmett la había llamado esta tarde confirmándole que este fin de semana se mudaría a su edificio a un departamento que estaba en su mismo piso, nunca en todos los años que la conocía la había visto con ese brillito de alegría en sus ojos, su cara irradiaba de tanta felicidad que yo no podía estar mas feliz por ella, Rose se merecía todo, se merecía un hombre que la haga feliz y que viviera solo para ella, y esperaba que Emmett sea ese amor.

—¡Estoy tan ansiosa…ya quiero que llegue el fin de semana! —decía mi amiga

— Se te nota Rose, no paras de hablar de Emmett…¡lo compadezco! —le dije en un tono que sonó medio burlón.

—¿Por que dices eso? ¡Heyyy!… Yo no soy insoportable…—no pudimos contener más las risas, ambas nos reímos un buen rato de sus ocurrencias. Y no pudiendo retrasar mas el tema Rose comenzó suspicaz a pregunta.

Ella noto como me había tensado…

— Isabella… — empezó y note como se me venían las preguntas

— ¿Si?—digo

—Que fue lo que me tenias que contar cuando te llame esta tarde, te note muy rara, parecías triste —dijo sin rodeos. No sabia como empezar, que decirle, como decírselo, tampoco sabia como iba a tomarlo, realmente estaba muy nerviosa.

— Rosalie… yo… yo… no se como empezar, ni que decirte— no podía formular oración y como siempre ella supo como aplacar mi nerviosismo

— Bella, tú sabes muy bien que puedes confiar en mí y contarme lo que sea ¿No? —

—Sí ya se, es que es muy difícil, ni siquiera se que es lo que me pasa y porque estoy así —dije y me encogí de hombro frustrada por no saber expresarme

—Empieza contándome por el principio —se quedo pensando un momento—, de que se trata, es sobre el trabajo —me pregunto

— No Rose… yo—no podía hablar se me habían atorado las palabras en mi garganta.

—¡ahí!...— pego un gritito— por el amor de Dios Isabella… que es lo que te pasa —dice ya molesta

—Yo… yo…creo—largue un suspiro largo y profundo—, en realidad me pasa algo raro con un muchacho — pude notar como la cara de Rose se transformaba y las comisuras de sus labio de a poquito iban formando una pequeña sonrisa.

— ¿¡Qué!?—dijo en un grito.

— ¡Shhh!... puedes bajar la vos por favor—le dije y enseguida se me colorearon mis mejillas— no entiendes verdad —Rose seguro pensaba que era un hombre común el que rondaba en mi cabeza.

— No, y no entiendo porque tienes esa cara de espanto, no tiene nada de malo que te sientas atraída por un hombre—definitivamente ella no entendía.

— No es lo que piensas Rose, y ese es el problema, que no es un hombre—dije y enseguida note una mueca de disgusto en su cara, acaso ella pensaba que… yo…

— ¡Ahí no Rosalie! — digo elevando demasiado la voz para mi gusto— tampoco es lo que piensas, ósea si es un hombre pero no como crees—tenia que explicarle antes de que terminara más confundida de lo que estaba.

Tome un respiro y suspire largo y tendido había llegado el momento

—Bueno… hoy conocí a mis nuevos alumnos—notaba la confusión en su rostro— y hay un alumno… Edward… él… mierda, no es normal la forma en que me mira y… —no me dejo terminar

— Isabella, no me digas que… —pareció entender de lo que estaba hablando— el hombre del que estamos hablando es un ¿Jovencito?—dijo y yo no pude mas que agachar la mirada y sonrojarme como un puto tomate.

— Rosalie, déjame que te cuente bien que es lo que me pasa, necesito que me escuches bien, porque sinceramente ni yo se que tengo —tenia que contarle todo desde el principio para ver después que era lo que pensaba Rosalie de mí… y esperaba que no sea nada malo.

Empecé contándole el primer sueño tan raro que había tenido, esa mirada verde oscura pero deseable que tan insistentemente me miraba en mi clase, y como me había despertado con una sensación rara. Le conté también como había conocido a Edward, como su mirada me había desequilibrado de tal forma que no pude dar mi clase como solía darla, si no que había estado todo lo que había durado mi hora muy nerviosa y no había sido muy profesional como yo suelo ser.

Rose me escuchaba muy atentamente solo asentía cuando lo ameritaba, parecía querer comprender lo que estaba oyendo.

Le conté todo lo había ocurrido el día de hoy, como me sentí cuando me había tocado la mano por primera ves y que me paso cuando me la soltó, también le comente como su compañera y alumna mía, Tanya, se había acercado a él, como me compare y me puse a la altura de una jovencita diciendo que yo no tenia nada que envidiarle a ninguna porque yo tenia lo mío, y que aun seguía siendo una mujer joven; note como Rosalie fruncía el ceño, yo sabia muy bien que eso le había molestado, siempre me decía que éramos muy jóvenes para la vida que llevábamos pero que si queríamos seguir dándonos los lujos que teníamos, teníamos que hacer uno que otro sacrificio.

También le describí como había echado a Tanya, y como nos habíamos quedado estaba tan sorprendida que en minutos no había parpadeado ni una sola vez.

Le narre la forma tan extrema de sonrojarme cuando nuestras miradas se habían conectado, como mis piernas no se podían mantener firmes. Dios la cara Rose fue impagable cuando le comente que había aceptado ser su tutora, era para sacarle una foto…

— ¿Isabella tu aceptaste tener a ese muchacho bajo tú tutoría?—sabia que no era eso lo que le molestaba. Yo siempre me había dicho que nunca iba a tener bajo mi tutoría a nadie por el simple echo de que no estaba para andar enseñando fuera de hora, y eso Rose lo sabia muy bien, y demasiado eran las hora que pasaba con ellos en clase, como para también tenerlos fuera de ellas. Por eso siempre había tratado de ser recia y distante con mis alumnos, era para no darles posibilidad de preguntarme nada. Aparte ninguno se merecía mí tiempo como para tomarme el trabajo de dedicarles horas, así que cuando alguien insistía, casi siempre eran varones, o trataban de sugerir algo los redirigía a otros profesores y ya.

— Pues si, ves de eso estoy hablando… con él es diferente, a él no podía, ni puedo negarle nada, cuando me lo pidió, no pude negarme solo acepte… Rosalie tengo miedo, esto no es propio de mí, y mucho menos profesional, yo… tuve… tuve… —no podía formular palabra, sentía mucha vergüenza de confesar que había tenido pensamiento para nada éticos de mí parte sobre él.

—Tuviste ¿QUÉ? — dijo Rose un poco exasperada.

—Yo… yo tuve pensamientos no muy éticos de mí parte hacia Edward… —lo ultimo lo dije en un susurro, sentía muchísima pena y vergüenza y si Rose me recriminaba algo yo la comprendería.

Se quedo meditando unos minutos largos y luego hablo como si nada, como si estuviera hablando del tiempo…

—Ahí amiga… sabes que es lo que te pasa… —temí por lo que iba a decir.

— ¿Qué?—dije no muy convencida.

— Ese chico, el tal Edward… que desgraciadamente es tu alumno… —soltó un suspiro y siguió—¡Te Gusta! —esto ultimo lo dijo en un grito que casi me perfora los tímpanos del oído

—¿Qué? no… yo no…—no podía creer esto ultimo que me había confesado, claro que no me gustaba ¿o si?— claro que no, a mi no me gusta Edward…— Rosalie él es mi alumno, tiene que ser otra cosa, eso no…—me corto de lleno.

— Isabella entonces como explicas todas esas sensaciones que sentiste cuando lo viste o cuando te toco —decía, mientras yo negaba con la cabeza muy confundida, a mi no me podía pasar esto y mucho menos con un alumno. No era otra cosa, eso no. Todo menos eso.

No me podía volver a pasar esto, no otra vez.

Hacia seis años me había hecho una promesa, de que nadie más iba a irrumpir en la tranquilidad de mi corazón. Había tardado mucho tiempo en sanar las heridas que un amor traicionero y manipulador me había dejado. Y esto no iba a ser una excepción.

Lo que me pasaba con Edward seguro era algo del momento, me pude haber deslumbrado por lo guapo que es él y por la forma tan educada de dirigirse a mi, si, estaba segura que era eso.

—No lo se, estoy muy confundida… pero lo que si se es que esto no me puede volver a pasar, lo voy a tener bajo mi tutoría porque soy una profesional y porque ya le di mi palabra, no me voy a permitir pensar nada indebido y…—otra vez Rose me interrumpió.

— Bella mi vida… tu sabes muy bien que yo no te juzgo y mucho menos soy quien para hacerlo, pero también tienes que saber que si en un día te paso todo eso, ¿Te imaginas como va a ser cuando lo tengas fuera de hora? ¿Te imaginas cuando estén solos?—dijo y ya no sabía que más decirle, ella tenía razón. — Amiga tu sabes que uno no manda en nuestros corazones, y si este se digna a sentir, una no puede hacer nada contra eso…—nunca quise tanto a Rosalie como en este momento.

Le había hecho una confesión que para otra persona hubiera sido algo deshonorable y sin ética, en cambio con ella, mi amiga, mi confidente, mi hermana del alma fue todo lo contrario, me había entendido como solamente ella sola podía hacerlo.

Así, hablando de cómo me sentía pasamos varias horas. Había momentos en que Rosalie hacia que el tema se volviera algo divertido pero nunca sacándole seriedad. Habíamos pensado en como iba a sobrellevar la situación con Edward, solo esperaba que el no me complicara la existencia, y yo tratar de solucionar mi conflicto interno.

Brindamos por Rosalie con la champaña que había traído. Brindamos por todo lo que se nos pasaba por la cabeza, por nuestra amistad, por nuestra juventud, por la vida que teníamos y hasta por él bebe de Rosalie. Si ella tenía a Mora, una hermosa Shar Pei de nueve meses, era adorable.

Me hacia mucha falta esta conversación con mi amiga, eso y todos sus consejos se los había agradecido con un largo y prolongado abrazo, demostrándole cuanto la quería y deseaba toda la felicidad del mundo para ella.

Eran las Diez y treinta y cinco de la noche y ya era la hora de irme, sin darnos cuenta se nos había echo demasiado tarde.

—Acuérdate lo que te dije…—decía Rose acompañándome hasta mi coche. Me había aconsejado que cuando lo tenga a Edward en frente tratara de pensar en los años académicos que habíamos tenido y en la ética y formación que habíamos recibido, solo esperaba que eso funcionara— ¡ah! y amiga… solo… trata de no te castigarte a ti misma, las cosas solo pasan y suceden por algo, pero hazme caso no le des tanta importancia al asunto, quieres —dijo y con eso vino acompañado con un abrazo y un sonoro beso en mi mejilla, se dio media vuelta y camino hasta el porche de su edificio

—¡Adiós Amiga! —dije gritando y agitando la mano con un gesto de saludo— ¡Descansa y no pienses tanto que te harás vieja! —esta mujer no cambiaba, solo puede agitar mi mano en respuesta y con eso me adentre en la tranquilidad de mi auto, arranque y le di una ultima mirada a mi amiga del alma, ella me sonrió y así pude irme con la seguridad de que contaba con todo su apoyo con… cierto asuntito.

Llegue a mi departamento recién pasada las once pm. Dios estaba muy cansada, me fui directo a mi habitación, me saque las zapatillas y así con ropa y todo me desplome en mi cama, no pensé en nada solo me deje llevar por un placido sueño.

….

Dios… sentía un dolor de cabeza tremendo, cualquier ruido me molestaba. Debió de ser por el champaña de anoche.

Como me había levantado con algo de tiempo, me había dado un baño bastante largo.

Salí de la tina y me fui a secarme a mi habitación, había decidido ponerme unos pantalones y una camisa de jeans al cuerpo y unos hermosos tacones-sandalias color marrón chocolate, y a mi cabello lo sujete en una coleta alta, mi pelo ondulado caía como una cascada, me gustaba ese efecto.

No tenia muchas ganas de maquillarme así que solo aplique un poco de mascara en mis pestañas y un leve gloss en mis labios. Salí a mí cocina y me prepare un café bien cargado, necesitaba estar bien despierta para lo que venia hoy, y pensar en eso hacia que me estresara mucho mas...

Deje acomodado todo, el desorden de hacia unos días que había en mi departamento había desaparecido, tome mis cosas y salí a enfrentarme con todo lo que hoy me esperaba.

Llegue al imponente edificio que era el instituto, a la misma hora de siempre. Cuando me iba a estacionar vi que en mi lugar de siempre había un ostentoso Audi color negro.

—Diablos…—dije mal humorada, pensé en positivo y me dije que si empezaba mal mi día lo tendría que terminar de la mejor forma posible. Solté un sonoro bufido y busque un lugar para poder aparcarme.

Cuando salía del auto, sonó mi celular dentro de mi bolso, lo tome y vi que era mi amiga.

—Hola Rose… ¿Porque todavía no estas aquí? —pregunte, había notado que faltaba su auto, ella siempre lo estacionaba dos lugares antes que el mío.

—Hoy no voy a ir, estoy descompuesta—me preocupe un poco, Rose nunca se enfermaba eso era algo raro en ella— igual no te preocupes, solo son cólicos, ya le comunique mi estado al rector y lo entendió…—se quedo un momento en silencio y continuo— Isabella… en realidad te llamaba para desearte suerte con… bueno ese asuntito, tu me entiendes—dijo en un susurro.

—Si esta bien, la voy a necesitar, ya empecé mal… alguien estaciono su vehículo en mi lugar y tuve que buscar otro lugar que para colmo es bastante alejado… ni modo—dije y con eso empezaba a apurarme, ya había sonado la campana de ingreso y yo todavía estaba fuera del instituto.

— Ok, no te frustres por eso, solo relájate y vas a ver como todo te sale bien…—dijo con algo de diversión— amiga mas tarde te llamo para ver como te fue… nos vemos adiós—dijo con un poco de dificultad.

—Adiós y cuídate… ¡te quiero!—y con eso colgué

No había hecho tiempo de pasar por mi oficina para dejar las cosas que no necesitaba y por eso iba media cargada, se me estaba haciendo dificultoso llevar todas las cosas.

Cuando estaba llegando a la puerta de mi clase, sentí como alguien me hablaba a mis espaldas

— ¿Quieres que te ayude con eso? —mi cuerpo entero se tenso de tal forma que se me cayeron dos libros, escuche una risita medio tímida pero aun así no me di vuelta

—Profesora, aquí tiene sus libros—dijo Edward posándose frente a mi y mostrando una hermosa y amplia sonrisa, no me había dado cuenta en que momento había levantado los libros y acercado a mi. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero yo lo corte de inmediato de una forma para nada educada y agradable. Sabia que estaba actuando como esa profesora por la que todos mis alumnos temían, estaba siendo fría y distante, mi rostro no mostraba alegría alguna. Aun así hice el esfuerzo y hable. Llegue a notar como su sonrisa fue disminuyéndose y no pude aguantar más.

—Gracias —dije cortante… pero ¿Porque me disgustaba tratarle de esa forma? No lo sabía, pero tenía que seguir asiéndolo. Esquive su cuerpo y entre en mi clase dejándolo con la palabra en la boca, ni siquiera buen día le dije. No soportaba tratarlo de esa forma y eso había causado una punzada en mi pecho, que no podía explicar el porque.

Cuando entre pude sentir que iba a ser una tortura estar cerca de él, pero una tortura placentera y lo sabia… Ya acomodada en mi lugar, vi como el entraba y se sentaba en su banco, su carita estaba pálida. Y bien se sentó agacho su cabeza como si estuviese derrotado.

En toda la clase no había levantado su vista para posarla en mi, y eso hacia que me embargara una extraña sensación de abandono. "_Pero quien diablos te entiende Bella" _me dije mentalmente. Ni yo misma lo sabía.

Mi plan de mantenerme alejada, estaba a punto de fracasar cuando vi que Tanya mi otra alumna que se paraba y se dirigía a Edward, eso hizo que mi pulso empezara a acelerarse

—Señorita Denali, podría volver a su banco por favor —dije lo mas dura posible, y sin darme cuenta mi voz salió afilada por el coraje que tenia. Funciono, porque con solo haber dicho Señorita, la muchacha ya estaba regresando a su lugar.

— Cullen… —su apellido había salido de mi boca sin que yo pudiera reprimirlo, sabia que después de esto que estaba por hacer me iba a arrepentir, pero quería saber como estaba, y quería… no, necesitaba, volver a ver su carita relajada y con una sonrisa en ella.

Hoy Edward estaba muy guapo, aunque estaba enfundado con el uniforme del instituto, a el le quedaba perfecto. Cuando habíamos estado fuera del aula había podido percibir un poco de su perfume y era realmente exquisito. Dios ese perfume debía de ser considerado un pecado.

Levanto su cabeza como resorte, y cuando nuestras miradas se engancharon vi un extraño brillo en sus ojos que me pareció de lo más tierno

— Po-podría acercarse por favor —me miro extrañado con mi repentina petición, sin mas se levanto y se acerco hasta mi lugar. Se poso frente a mi escritorio tapándome la vista de toda la clase. En ese ángulo nadie vería si yo me acercaba a darle un beso…_"Que mierda estas pensando Isabella… Por Dios contrólate"_ me dije mentalmente.

No dijo nada solo me miraba, eso hacia que me sonrojara, tenia que hablar y hacer que su rostro se iluminara de vuelta.

— Edward, te acuerdas que después de clase tenemos que quedarnos para trabajar en tu retraso ¿No? —dije lo primero que se ocurrió para entablar una conversación

—Ah… si, yo le traje todo lo que usted me pidió—su vos sonaba tímida y casi hablaba en susurros parecía triste, definitivamente tenia que cambiar mi postura.

—Ok, entonces cuando toque la campana no te vayas… por favor—esto último pareció mas a una suplica. Sus ojos volvieron a posarse en mí, lo se lo había tuteado pero no me importaba. Mi corazón dio un brinco que hasta pude jurar que dolió un poco, pero ya no estaba tensa ni nada.

— No quédese tranquila que no me voy a mover de aquí, o por lo menos no hasta que usted me lo pida… —me sonroje de la peor forma ante sus palabras y eso él pareció notarlo ya que de la nada me sonrió y yo no pude mas que sonreírle también, ¿Eso era lo que tanto extrañaba de él? Si, era eso, el verlo de esa forma.

Mi actitud con el había sido muy descortés y mal educada y ¿Eso había causado ese estado de tristeza en él? Podía ser…

Con eso se fue dejándome como en trance por su presencia.

Me jure que ante esta guerra contra mis sentimientos hacia él, iba a pelear sin caer rendida, sabia que iba a ser difícil luchar contra ellos, pero tenia que hacerlo, Edward era una persona joven y obviamente no estaría dispuesto a tener nada conmigo, yo no podía permitirme tener ni siquiera un pensamiento con algo de ilusión hacia él, él sobre todo era mi alumno y yo por desgracia era su profesora… si eso era una desgracia, había pasado tanto tiempo en fijarme en una persona y cuando mis ojos se dignaron a fijarse en alguien ,ese alguien resulto ser mi alumno, maldita sea mi suerte.

Pero yo iba a dar todo de mi parte con tal de no involucrarme demasiado, iba a ser difícil lo se, pero tenia que hacerlo, por él y por mi, sobre todo por mi.

No quería volver a sufrir sabía muy bien que mi corazón no aguantaría una desilusión mas, aunque yo era una persona fuerte por fuera, en mi interior estaba muy frágil y débil, y por esa razón no me podía dar el lujo de que el me gustara.

Pero ya no podía negarlo más, Rosalie tenía razón… Edward me gustaba y demasiado, no entendía como había pasado, si solo lo había conocido hacia un día y ya me gustaba de esa forma, no quería ni imaginarme como seria en el futuro.

Solo quería sobrellevar su tutoría de la mejor forma y eso haría, porque por sobre todo era su tutora y tenia que cumplir con mi trabajo por más que me pesara.

Cuando la clase estaba ya casi en sus últimos momento, mire muy furtivamente hacia el dueño de esos ojos color esmeralda y como supuse, el miraba en mi dirección con una sonrisa media ladeada, eso hizo que bajara mi vista en menos de un segundo. Dios eso lo hacia ver tan hermoso, quise probar otra ves y cuando volví a mirarlo el seguía mirándome, pero esta ves no baje mi mirada sino que se la sostuve hasta que la campana sonó.

Lose, estaba perdida, no se como pero cada día seria toda una odisea terminar la jornada sin dejarme llevar por la tentación.

Los chicos iban saliendo uno a uno a paso acelerado, pero el seguía sentado con su mirada puesta en mi. Como me gustaba su mirada, su postura de querer parecer una persona adulta, eso me parecía muy tierno de su parte.

Nos quedamos solos y le hice un gesto para que se acercara y así lo hizo. Le dije que también trajera sus cosas y un banco para situarlo delante de mí

— Estos son los temas en los que estoy teniendo problemas—dijo mostrándome una pila de hojas que para mi gusto eran muchas, ¿Tal mal y atrasado estaba?

— Emm… está muy atrasado me parece—quise sonar algo profesional pero me salió con un tono medio burlón.

—Si, eso creo, pero podemos empezar de a poco—dijo y note como me sonreía.

—Si eso haremos iremos de a poco, no hay mucho apuro, aun falta mucho para que cierre el trimestre así que… con esto vamos a empezar primero, ¿Le parece?—pregunte queriendo saber si estaba de acuerdo con lo que le proponía.

—Si lo que tu digas yo…—no lo deje terminar, no era la primera ves que el me tuteaba y quería saber porque lo hacía.

— Cullen ¿Usted me esta tuteando?—pregunte con una vos cautelosa

—Emm… yo…—parecía nervioso—sí, yo… lo siento, si le molesta no lo vuelvo a hacer…—lo volví a cortar.

—No, no me molesta, pero cuando estemos delante de tus compañeros me gustaría que te dirija a mi como tu profesora—el pareció entender lo que le dije y continúe— es para que no digan que hago favoritismo con mis alumnos…—fue su turno de cortarme.

—En cierto punto soy tu preferido ¿No?—pregunto.

—¿Porque lo dices?—pregunte

—Porque tú me habías dicho que nunca habías tenido bajo tu tutoría a alguien, y bueno yo soy el primero y eso me hace diferente a otros ¿No? —sus palabras parecían tener un doble sentido… pero no, era mi imaginación.

—Bueno, mirándolo de ese punto puede ser—digo, y sí o sí tenía que terminar con esta conversación. Me parece a mí o sin querer le coquetee. Da igual tenia que seguir con lo que veníamos a hacer — ¿Que te parece si empezamos de una ves?—digo y él asiente.

Estuvimos una hora y media trabajando en ese tema, y el pareció entenderlo muy rápido. Debes en cuando nos quedábamos mirando por unos simples segundos, que aunque sean mínimos me hacia dar cuenta que con ese simple acto, si el quisiera podía ver hasta lo mas profundo de mi alma.

Hubo risas y una que otra conversación esporádica, nada con importancia.

Así termino su tutoría del día, nos quedamos en silencio un momento y fue el quien hablo

—mm… bueno, entonces mañana ¿Que vamos a ver? —pregunto

—Yo voy a ver tu hermosa carita y tú… —deje de hablar tan bruscamente por que mis palabras se habían quedado atropelladas en mi boca. No podía ser, por favor que me tragara la tierra, había dicho mi pensamiento en vos alta… ¡ahí como salía de esto!

— Isabella… yo…—no lo deje terminar no quería escuchar lo que tenía para decirme.

— No Edward, por favor no sigas, lo siento, no quise decir eso… yo… no es debido hablar de esta forma con un alumno no es ético de mi parte… lo siento yo… —no me dejo terminar, y nunca me vi venir lo que hizo.

Se me acerco de apoco, lento y tortuoso, no era capas de mirarlo a los ojos estaba hipnotizada con sus labios. Como si nada tomo mi mejilla con una sola mano y junto nuestros labios en un casto beso. Lo sentía verdadero, sentía que había sentimiento en ese simple y efímero beso.

¿Dónde mierda se me había la ética? No lo se, ni tampoco quise averiguar.

Separo nuestros labios y junto nuestras frentes, sentía su aliento fresco y dulce en mis labios su respiración era tranquilizadora y eso me estaba volviendo loca.

Como había podido dejar que pasara esto, por Dios como pude haber dejado que cruzara mi muro, como pude haber permitido que me besara, cualquiera nos pudo haber visto estábamos en un curso…

En ese preciso instante me di cuenta donde estábamos; me separe de él, y pareció como si ese alejamiento me quemara con cada centímetro que me alejaba.

No entendía porque actuaba de esa forma, y eso hacia que me desconcertara cada ves mas, simplemente a el no le podían pasar cosas conmigo por el simple hecho de que yo era, no, mejor dicho soy su profesora… pero de donde salió ese arranque de besarme ¿Podía ser que a él le pasara lo mismo que a mi? No estaba muy segura pero, no dejaría que se siga confundiendo, no de esta manera, no cuando ambos podíamos salir perjudicados.

Estaban en juego mis años académicos y mi buena reputación, eso era lo más importante ¿No?

Me levante como resorte y comencé a caminar de un lado a otro, no encontraba palabras para explicar lo que había pasado, de pronto percibí que se me acerco y tomo una de mis manos.

— Isabella… por favor no te arrepientas, porque yo no lo hago—sonaba como a una suplica, Edward no se arrepentía y eso estaba jugando en mi contra.

— Edward, entiende que soy tu profesora… ¡Esto no esta bien! —lo ultimo lo dije elevando un poco la voz.

—Sí lo entiendo, pero también entiendo y se, que ahí algo que nos pasa, puedo sentirlo y se que tú también lo sientes, lo supe en el preciso momento en que tú me correspondiste el beso… Isabella, por favor… —lo corte enseguida ya no podía seguir escuchando.

— Por favor nada Edward, esto no puede volver a pasar… —vacile antes de decir lo que iba a decir, no quería decirlo pero el me estaba obligando a hacerlo— Si no… —no podía decirlo no quería…

— ¿Sino que? —

—Sino tendré que redirigirte a otro profesor para que conduzca tu tutoría —finalice agachando mi cabeza, mis ojos por alguna extraña razón comenzaron a picarme, era un sentimiento que estaba oculto en lo mas profundo de mi alma y hacia mucho tiempo que no lo sentía… dolor. Mierda.

Hacia mucho que no sentía dolor, pero no ese dolor como si me estuvieran lastimando a mi, sino el dolor de ver lastimada a la persona que uno quiere, y eso era lo que precisamente estaba sintiendo en este preciso momento…

Cuando levante mi rostro para mirarlo, un jadeo suave e imperceptible salió de mis labios al ver lo que había causado con mis palabras.

El poco color de sus mejillas había desaparecido, su carita estaba pálida como en el principio de la mañana estaba cuando lo había tratado con descortesía, sus ojos estaban oscurecidos mas de lo normal, su hermoso semblante mostraba una mueca de dolor, me quería patear la cabeza por haber sido la causante de ese malestar. Tenia que hacer algo para cambiar eso que mis ojos veían, ya no quería ver su carita obnubilada de tristeza. No lo soportaba.

—Eso hare si esto vuelve a pasar, mientras tanto seguiré siendo tu tutora, yo te di mi palabra y la voy a cumplir—pude ver como su semblante cambiaba y se relajaba.

—Ok… te prometo que no volverá a pasar, no hasta que tu me lo pidas…—dijo y yo lo mire con rabia— lo siento es una broma… era para alivianar la situación—se separo de mí, comenzó a recoger todas sus cosas.

—Isabella, mañana volveremos a estar juntos— ¿Este muchacho quería matarme?— digo después de clase como mi tutora —pregunto y yo solo pude asentir con mi cabeza, el me respondió con una hermosa sonrisa que adorno su carita y no pude estar mas feliz por haberle hecho sacar esa bonita sonrisa.

Se dirigió hasta la puerta y desde esta me dijo…

—Yo no me arrepiento de nada, y me gusto mucho el beso…—diciendo esto se fue dejándome con la palabra en la boca y sin dejarme replicar.

Lo que quedaron de las horas pasaron tan rápidas que cuando me di cuenta ya estaba tomando mis cosas para retirarme, ya que mi jornada había finalizado.

Caminaba el pasillo que daba al estacionamiento del edificio y como era de costumbre me fui hasta mi lugar de siempre. Claro que ahí no estaba mi auto, me había olvidado de donde estaba ya que de costumbre me fui hasta el mismo lugar. Por supuesto ya todos estaban saliendo entonces decidí que esperaría al dueño o dueña de este vehículo y aclararía un par de cositas.

El vehículo no esta mal, para nada mal diría yo, era un 0 km y parecía muy caro. Cuando estaba mirando las llantas del vehículo medio inclinada hacia a delante, sentí pasos que venían…

— ¿Ves algo que te guste?—pregunto su ya familiar vos, me puse rígida y lo mire.

—Perdón, estoy esperando al dueño de este vehículo —le dije a Edward dándole la espalda y dejando mi peso en una sola pierna.

—Bueno… no quiero desilusionarte… pero yo soy el dueño de este coche —dijo y mis ojos se abrieron como plato.

Agradecí el haberle dado la espalda, sino hubiera visto el espectáculo que mi cara había echo, tome aire, y no pude mas que suspirar a sabiendas que aun mí día no iba a terminar de la mejor manera.


	5. Aceptar

**Este capitulo se va dedicado a _Damaris Rodriguez_, por algo que le había prometido. Espero que te guste la sorpresa…  
Otra cosa, el libro que se menciona como Warm Bodies, muchas lo conocen como R y Julie, se los recomiendo es genial.  
Ah… y la canción que aparece al principio se llama Tu me cambiaste la vida de Rio Roma, también se las recomiendo… **

**GRACIAS A MI AMIGA _SHADES_ POR AYUDARME A ORGANIZARME CON EL FIC**

**Ahora sin mas las dejo…**

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Aceptar**

**Bella Pov.**

Había sido una semana complicada, mis días habían pasado muy monótonos y sin darme cuenta ya era viernes.

El día que supe que el dueño de ese hermoso Audi era él, no pude más que advertirle que ese lugar en el estacionamiento era mío. Si lo sé, parecía una niña peleando por un juguete, pero él, solo Edward podía hacer eso en mí. Lo vi subirse a su auto con una gracia que parecía un joven dios.

Lo único que me dijo fue que mis deseos eran órdenes y sin más se fue haciendo rechinar las ruedas de su auto en el pavimento.

Los días después de ese encuentro infortunado con Edward, habían sido de los más sinuosos, el estar cerca de él, inconscientemente hacia que mi cuerpo reaccionara, con tan solo mirarme, o simplemente escuchar su respiración acelerarse cuando estábamos más cerca de lo normal.

Había momentos en que no dejaba de pensar en el beso que nos habíamos dado, porque sí, yo le había correspondido muy predispuesta; aun podía sentir el sabor de su boca y la suavidad de su mano puesta en mi mejilla; me gustaba, me gustaba y ya no había vuelta atrás.

También sabia y me había dado cuenta que su cuerpo reaccionaba de la misma forma que el mío, y eso hacía que mi cabeza estuviera más confundida que nunca.

Cuando nos quedábamos después de hora trataba siempre de mantenerme alejada, pero él no me lo hacía para nada fácil, siempre me insinuaba algo o me decía indirectas, no podía negar que me gustaba lo que me decía, me hacía sentir alguien importante en su vida, aunque sabía que solo eran ilusiones mías. Edward hacia que me sonrojara de la peor forma y eso parecía tomarlo como algo gracioso.

Nos reíamos muy de vez en cuando, pero esos momentos eran en los que a mí me llenaban el corazón de alegría, su sonrisa era como un bálsamo para mi maltratado corazón y me encantaba escucharlo tan alegre.

Estaba llegando al instituto cuando en la radio de mi auto, comenzó a sonar una canción muy particular, era muy real lo que la letra decía, de pronto me sentí identificada…

_Fue una día como cualquiera_

_Nunca olvidare la fecha_

_Coincidimos sin pensar el tiempo y el lugar_

_Algo mágico paso_

_Tu sonrisa me atrapo_

_Sin permiso me robaste el corazón_

_Y así sin decirnos nada_

_Con una sola mirada comenzó_

_Nuestro amor…_

En verdad él me había cambiado la vida, y no solamente la vida sino que todo en mí, mi rutina, mis días, mis noches, mis sueños, mis anhelos, todo, simplemente él se me había metido tan profundo que ya no sabía cómo hacer para sacarlo…

_Tú me cambiaste la vida, hasta que llegaste a mí_

_Eres el sol que ilumina, todo mi existir_

_Eres un sueño perfecto, todo lo encuentro en ti._

_Tú me cambiaste la vida_

_Porque es que vuelto a creer_

_Ahora solo tus labios encienden mi piel_

_Hoy ya no hay duda aquí_

_El miedo se fue de mí_

_Todo gracias a ti…_

Lo que no sabía era, si Edward me había cambiado la vida para bien o para mal.

La letra de la canción era tan significativa que sin darme cuenta, mis ojos comenzaron a picar…

_Tan hermoso eres por fuera_

_Como nadie en la tierra_

_Y en tu interior habita la nobleza y la bondad_

_Hoy la palabra Amor_

_Tiene otra dimensión_

_Día y noche pido al cielo por los dos_

_Ahora todo es tan claro_

_Me devolviste la ilusión…_

Trate de pestañear rápido para que las lágrimas que se estaban formando en mis ojos desaparecieran, esto era lo último que me faltaba… llorar por un chiquillo que ni siquiera sabía que era lo que quería. No me había dado cuenta, en que momento, mi vida comenzaba a verse tan patética. ¡Por dios era una mujer adulta!

Al terminar la canción, pude visualizar que ya había llegado al instituto; me mire al espejo retrovisor y note que mis ojos estaban un poco irritados, retoque la máscara de pestaña y el brillo labial color durazno que me había puesto y salí para mi último día de la semana.

Estacione mi auto y a lo lejos pude ver como Rose me esperaba en la entrada, tome mis cosas y salí, apurando mi paso y fui a su encuentro con una sonrisa.

—Hola Bella… ¿Cómo amaneciste hoy?- dice muy risueña

—No muy bien… con la misma sensación de estos últimos días - digo pensando en cómo había sido mi semana

— ¡Ahí amiga!- soltó un corto suspiro y siguió - aun no puedo creer lo que paso, y mucho menos puedo creer como tú te sientes, jamás creí que te enamorarías de un niño y…- la corte de lleno

— ¡Maldición Rosalie! Yo no estoy enamorada de Ed… de él - ni siquiera podía nombrarlo, no tenía cara ni vos para hacerlo, lo único que me quedaba era la negación ante lo verdadero, pero la culpa y la vergüenza me consumía, sabía muy bien lo que me estaba pasando con él, cada momento que pasaba con él era un doloroso castigo que en este momento gustosa lo cumpliría, lo único que tenía era una sensación de conocerlo desde siempre y un impulso de besarlo y correr hacia él. Pero aun así siempre me controle.

—Lo siento Rose, no fue mi intención enojarme contigo, yo… no se… no sé qué me pasa – le digo un poco frustrada

—Está bien, no importa… pero tienes que calmarte y dejar que todo fluya solo…- me paso un brazo por encima de mis hombros y me dice – Isabella si tiene que pasar algo, ni tu ni nadie lo puede evitar, mi vida hazme caso.- me abrazo y me susurro al oído - no trates de huirle al amor, porque no vas a poder…- me solté de su agarre y trate de mirarla a la cara, mas ella no me lo permito, se dio media vuelta y se fue…

Rosalie me había dejado más confundida y contrariada que nunca; ósea, yo no le estaba huyendo a nada, yo no estaba enamorada de Edward ¿o sí? No, ¡no, no!

No paraba de sacar conclusiones, Edward me gustaba y mucho pero allí a estar enamorada había un largo trecho… o eso creía yo.

Este último día de clases había pasado lento; estaba yendo a mi oficina donde esperaría a Edward, para su clase de tutoría, hoy nos tocaba en mi oficina ya que el salón de mi clase seria ocupado por otro profesor; esto me tenía un poco nerviosa, no sabía que podía pasar estando los dos encerrados entre cuatro paredes.

Al llegar a mí destino comencé a ponerme aún más nerviosa, acomode unos papeles que había dejado sobre mi escritorio, no sé cómo se me ocurrió pero saque de un pequeño estante un SplashHouse que siempre tenía para perfumar el ambiente, creo que estaba siendo un poco exagerada, es decir Edward solo venía a tomar sus clases y ya; deje de hacer lo que estaba haciendo cuando escuche como tocaban la puerta con unos pequeños golpecitos, alise mi falda y me acomode mi peinado.

Al abrir estaba él… mi único verdugo, recargado sobre el marco de la puerta, me regalo una sonrisa un poco sugestiva para mi gusto.

Me corrí a un lado y le hice un gesto para que entrara, entro y cerré la puerta.

En ese instante comenzaba mí dulce tortura…

—Tome asiento Señor Cullen—le digo separando una silla del escritorio, haciendo un gesto para que se sentara.

—Sabes que puedes llamarme por mi nombre ¿no?- si lo sabía, pero quería por lo menos aparentar un rato, aunque sabía que después flaquearía en mi decisión.

—Sí lo sé, pero como soy **Tú Profesora** - enfatice la última frase - prefiero llamarte por tu apellido - quería jugar un poco y sabía que a él le molestaba y mucho que lo llamaran por su apellido.

—Ok, pero yo prefiero llamarte por tu nombre, es un nombre hermoso - mire para otro lado ya que gracias a sus palabras mi cara se había sonrojado.

—Bueno dime que fue lo que vimos ayer - quería cambiar de tema pero él no me lo hacía para nada posible.

—Esto, y esto - dijo tendiéndome unas hojas; las mire y saque de uno de los cajones de mi escritorio un libro.

—Muy bien hoy te ejercitaras en esto - digo dándole el libro, uno de mis favoritos.

— ¿Qué es esto? - pregunto con una extraña mueca en su carita.

— uhmm creo que es un libro - digo un tanto graciosa y soltando una risita.

—Ja, Ja, Ja, ya lo sé, es solo que… ¿Pretendes que lea? - Me pregunta con una extraña mueca de horror fingida.

—Sip, en lo que va de la semana, no hemos practicado lectura en ningún momento y déjame decirte algo, a mí me gustan mucho las personas que leen bien… - no quería, pero se lo dije y quería que él sea una persona culta y yo me iba a encargar de eso.

—Bueno… si tú lo dices…- dice tomando el libro de mis manos, lo abre donde está el señalador y dice - ¿Qué es lo que voy a leer? - Me encanta cuando parecía querer concentrarse en lo que hacía.

—Un capítulo de Warm Bodies el libro me lo había recomendado la chica de la librería… creo que se llamaba Damaris, fue muy amable ya que la hice pasearse por toda la librería buscando ejemplares de otros libros… - amaba ese libro, para mí era uno de los mejores libros modernos sobre zombis y di gracias a esa chica por haberme recomendado el libro.

— ¿Que capitulo es? - me pregunto un poco entusiasmado con lo que pretendía leer.

—El libro esta dividido en tres partes, o pasos como lo menciona el autor. Tú vas a leer solo lo que esta entre separadores y es del Segundo paso: Aceptar… bueno ya anda, ¡lee para mí! - le dije esto último regalándole una tonta sonrisa, él me sonrió y comenzó con su lectura.-

Había leído bastante así que ya era momento de que terminara, se nos estaba haciendo tarde pero antes lo iba a dejar que terminara de leer ese párrafo que era muy divertido.

"…_Espero acordarme de cómo se hace._

_Entro en el servicio tambaleándome y apoyo la frente contra la pared de delante del urinario. Bajo la cremallera, miro hacia abajo y ahí esta. El mítico instrumento de la vida y la muerte y los polvos en el asiento trasero de la primera cita. Cuelga flácido, inútil, juzgándome en silencio por todas las formas en que lo eh maltratado al cabo de los años…"_

— Hasta ahí… es suficiente –digo y el deposita el libro en mi escritorio- déjame decirte que lees muy bien Edward… muchas gracias por haber leído, a los chicos de tu edad no les gusta leer - el me miraba tan intensamente que hacía que mi cuerpo temblara.

—Gracias pero déjame decirte, que a mi si me gusta leer y mucho - bueno eso lo voy a tener en cuenta - me dije para mis adentros.

—Bueno es todo por hoy, ya a esta hora…- deje mirando mi reloj de muñeca - no debe quedar nadie en el instituto, creo que nos pasamos con la lectura - dije riéndome

—Si es verdad, pero me gustó mucho lo que leí - dijo mostrándome una hermosa sonrisa

—Si quieres te puedo prestar el libro– le pregunte como quien no quiere la cosa.

—Si no te molesta, me gustaría mucho - dice y estaba más que agradecida, de que el comparta conmigo aunque sea una de mis tantas paciones como eran las novelas de zombis.

Él se dispuso a recoger sus cosas, y cuando yo quise dar la vuelta a mi escritorio para despedirlo hasta la puerta, me tropecé con una silla que estaba adjunta y caí al piso.

Se escuchó un sordo ruido y con eso vi como unos brazos me levantaban y me sentaban en el escritorio.

— ¡Isabella, ¿estás bien?! - parecía preocupado

—S-si yo… me duele un poco mi rodilla - quise parecer calmada pero él parecía no captarlo ya estaba con su ceño fruncido y miraba con determinación mi rodilla; estaba como debatiéndose algo.

Volvió su mirada a mi cara y como si nada acaricio mi mejilla con su mano; dios como extrañaba su tacto… él se fue acercando de apoco y muy peligrosamente yo ya estaba más que extasiada con su simple toque, que no pude apartarlo.

Nuestras respiraciones iban y volvían por la cercanía que habíamos adquirido. En mi cabeza resonaban las palabras de Rosalie diciéndome: _"Isabella si tiene que pasar algo, ni tu ni nadie lo puede evitar, no trates de huirle al amor, porque no vas a poder"…_

Y convenciéndome de eso me deje llevar y tome la iniciativa diciéndome a mí misma que con lo que pensaba hacer, ya después tendría tiempo de arrepentirme.

Por inercia, mis manos se levantaron y fueron a parar a su carita, sentí como se estremecía y con ese simple acto Edward cerró sus ojos y me dice:

—Por favor Isabella… no me sueltes - sus palabras parecían ruegos y eso hacía que mi determinación se agrandara a más no poder.

—No pensaba hacerlo - Y con eso tome posesión de sus labios, en un principio fue un dulce y tierno beso, el empezó moviendo sus labios tan delicadamente que hacía que me derritiera.

Acaricio mi labio inferior con su lengua, pidiéndome permiso para entrar en mi boca, y así fue que lentamente nuestras lenguas empezaron a danzar en un baile lento.

Sus manos empezaron a bajar por mi costado y eso ya era una señal de que esto tenía que terminar.

Separándome y cortando muy despacio el beso logre que el gruñera por lo bajo, lo sabía ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a dejar de poseer los labios del otro, pero se estaba tornando cada vez más profundo y en ambos la temperatura iba en acenso.

Esta vez fui yo quien junto nuestras frentes como en nuestro primer beso y sentíamos como nuestra respiración medio agitada nos acariciaba el rostro de los dos…

— Edward yo…- enseguida pude sentir su dedo en mis labios haciéndome callar.

—Shhh… no digas nada - dice, pero pareciera que yo estaba empeñada en querer arruinar el momento.

—Es que… yo… no…- quise volver a intentar y volvió a cortarme.

—Por favor no rompas este momento, solo quedémonos así un momento - me pidió con tanta dulzura que no pude decirle que no.

Nos quedamos así un rato, acariciándonos… ¡Dios! Ya no había vuelta atrás para esto, él me tenía en sus manos, de pronto empecé a sentir un miedo, de que algo o alguien pudiera romper y terminar con esto… trate de razonar y de pensar, aunque teniéndolo así no me ayudaba mucho, pero tenía que acomodarme de mis ideas, este no era el lugar para estar haciendo esto.

—Edward, alguien nos puede ver… ya es tarde - quise tratar de decir, pero el parecía no querer soltarme. Junte la poca dignidad que me quedaba y me aleje un poco de él, para poder mirarlo a los ojos, quería que por lo menos, entendiera que esto estaba mal, que estaba prohibido para nosotros —Por favor, puedes entender que esto no está bien, que no podemos hacer esto, que está mal…-me corto.

—Isabella, ya lo sé, ¡pero qué quieres que haga!- dice mirándome a los ojos - no me puedo, ni me quiero resistir más…- veo como sus ojos brillaban, y yo tampoco quería resistirme más, pero tenía que hacerlo.

—Por favor no me lo hagas más difícil - quería razonar a toda costa, pero nunca me espere una reacción de esa forma por parte de él.

— ¡No! - grita y me soltó tan rápido que me hizo trastabillar, pareció darse cuenta del tono que uso y trato de serenarse un poco, aunque parecía costarle - ¿Que no te das cuenta como me tienes?... Yo sé que es difícil para ti, pero también lo es para mí - me decía caminando de un lado para otro por toda mi oficina - tú no tienes idea de lo que siento por ti… todo fue tan rápido que no me dio tiempo ni siquiera de tener miedo, porque con solo mirar tus ojos puedo calmar el mayor de mis temores, es poco lo que te conozco, pero siento que lo hago de toda la vida… – se me acerco, tomo mis manos que para esto ya estaba más que temblando y me dice –Isabella, aun ni siquiera te tengo y ya tengo miedo de perderte y no sabes el dolor que me causa eso… tú no sabes cómo calaste hondo en mi corazón con tu sonrisa, como tus ojos me perforan cada vez que me miras… y no sabes cómo mi cuerpo cobra vida cada vez que mis labios acarician los tuyos – mis ojos empezaban a picar, no podía creer todo lo que me estaba diciendo, él era el que no se daba una idea de la forma tan profunda que sus palabras se estaban metiendo en mi corazón… pero tenía que ser fuerte no podía derrumbarme delante de él – Por favor necesito que sepas algo – me dijo y yo empezaba a sospechar lo que quería decirme, pero aun así lo deje seguir – Yo… yo… - suspiro como queriéndose quitar un peso de encima y siguió – estoy profundamente enamorado de ti…- no me pudo aguantar la mirada y agacho su cabeza.

Su mirada estaba perdida y mis ojos estaban abiertos como platos, no podía creer lo que había escuchado… Edward estaba enamorado de mí, y yo que le iba a decir ahora, ni siquiera estaba segura si también yo lo estaba de él, no podía jugar con sus sentimientos… ¡Dios esto se me estaba yendo de las manos!

En mi oficina reinaba un silencio sepulcral yo no me animaba a decir palabra alguna, y él se encargó de romper con ese silencio que lastimaba.

—Isabella… yo no te pido nada, solo que no te alejes de mí, no lo soportaría – mientras decía esto tomaba sus cosas y se dirigió a mí a paso lento – Por favor… piensa en lo que te dije, y tú eres la que tiene que entender y admitir lo que nos pasa - se acercó y junto nuestros labios en un pequeño beso.

—Edward por favor…- le digo apartándome solo un mísero centímetro, de su cara.

—Por favor Isabella… acepta de una vez que a ti te pasa lo mismo que a mí… pero ya no te voy a decir nada más… por ahora. Solo te daré tiempo para que pienses y ordenes tus sentimientos.- y diciendo esto se fue, dejándome con mis ojos nublados por las lágrimas de no saber si lo que estaba haciendo estaba bien o mal.

Yo aún permanecía sentada en el escritorio y a lo lejos sentía un ardor en mi rodilla, pero eso no me importaba en lo más mínimo en este momento, estaba sumergida en mis pensamientos, en ese beso tan íntimo que nos habíamos dado, en esas caricias tan apacibles que mutuamente nos habíamos regalado y en esa confesión que me había hecho unos minutos antes. Sentí unos golpes en la puerta y me alarme.

—Si… un momento por favor – digo bajándome del escritorio y acomodando mi ropa.

— Pase…- grite, se abrió la puerta y era Rosalie.

—Amiga te vine a buscar para que salgamos juntas…- me dijo- Bella ¿te pasa algo? ¿Estás bien? - me pregunto con su ceño fruncido.

— S-sí, ¿porque? - pregunte queriendo aparentar.

— No sé, dímelo tú, mira tu cara…- se quedó pensando unos segundos y me dijo – ¿Edward tenia hoy su tutela aquí verdad? ¿Y puede ser que se allá ido hace un momento? - ¡Dios tan obvia era!

—Sí, hace un momento se fue,… pero por favor aquí no, primero vayámonos y luego te cuento quieres - le digo queriendo salir urgentemente de ese lugar.

—Claro que quiero, anda agarra tus cosas y vayámonos - tome mis cosas y salimos de ahí como alma que nos lleva el diablo, cerré la puerta con el cerrojo y salimos desfilando por los pasillos del instituto.

Estábamos caminando Hacia donde estaban nuestros autos y de pronto recordé el beso tan efusivo que nos habíamos dado, eso hizo que mis mejillas se sonrojaran y al parecer Rose lo noto.

—Bells ¿porque te pusiste colorada? ¿En qué estás pensando?- me dijo y yo me sonroje aún más.

—En nada solo… olvídalo - quise omitir lo que vendría.

— ¡no, ni lo sueñes! Ahora me cuentas… anda dime - quería que le cuente todo, pero era mi confidente y se lo tenía que contar sino mi cabeza estallaría.

—Ok… pero aquí no, vayamos a _Break_ y te cuento todo - le digo, y la invito al mismo sito que solíamos ir cuando finalizaba la semana, allí descargábamos tenciones tomándonos unos tragos, nada fuera de lo normal.

—Bueno entonces nos vemos ahí, yo te sigo con el auto - me dice y se aleja para ir a su vehículo.

Íbamos directo al pub _Break_, era el mejor en la zona, cada vez que necesitábamos ahogar nuestras penas siempre recurríamos a ese lugar.

Estacionamos a media cuadra del lugar y ambas nos bajamos a la misma vez de nuestros respectivos autos. Me fui al encuentro con mi amiga y nos metimos en el lugar.

_Break _era un lugar muy acogedor, intimo con un estilo bohemio pero por sobre todo era muy discreto, con solo mirar la fachada del sitio te dabas cuenta que era uno de los pub más exclusivos del momento.

Rose y yo nos acomodamos en unas de las mesas más alejadas, una que daba a un pequeño y hermoso jardín japonés con estilo moderno. La mesa de verdad estaba alejada, no quería causar un espectáculo cuando dejara salir a flote mis sentimientos que parecían estar pugnando en salir.

Se acercó un camarero y nos preguntó que íbamos a pedir, ambas pedimos un Cosmopolitan, el camarero nos tomó el pedido y se alejó diciendo que en un momento nos los traería. Mientras esperábamos los tragos Rose me contaba que Emmett la había llamado para avisarle que al otro día temprano se mudarían al departamento y que él quería agradecerle todo lo que había hecho ella, agasajándola con una cena en su nuevo hogar.

Pero… acaso había dicho ¿¡Mudarían!?

—Rose, dijiste… ¿¡Se Mudarían!? – pregunto un poco interesada.

— Si… ¿Acaso no te conté? - me dijo y me miro con carita de disculpa, en ese momento caí en la cuenta de que se había olvidado de contarme algo - Bueno… ¡creo que se me paso contarte!- objeto.

— ¿Qué se te paso? – pregunto

—Emmett no se mudara solo… él se mudara con su hermano – admitió con el ceño fruncido-

— ¿Con su hermano? ¿Tiene un hermano? ¿Y tú lo conoces? ¿Por qué no me has dicho nada?- en ese momento se acercaba el camarero con los Cosmopolitan, nos quedamos cayadas, el joven puso una copa frente a Rose y la otra frente a mí, el apuesto muchacho se retiró dándome una sonrisa no muy educada para mi gusto. Tomamos un sorbo de la bebida que nos habían traído y Rose siguió hablando

—Amiga una pregunta a la vez… primero, si tiene un hermano y si se mudan los dos, segundo si lo conozco pero no me acuerdo para nada de él, no lo veía mucho, será porque cuando iba a su casa el chiquillo siempre estaba en su habitación, y tercero no te conté por el simple hecho de que me olvide… lo único que espero es que no sea de mucha molestia – me dice como si nada, muy divertida.

Nos reímos y un momento después me tense de tal forma que se me derramo un poco del trago, mi amiga parecía tener censores de movimientos; cada acto o movimiento que hacia ella se daba cuenta y esta no fue la acepción.

—Isabella… me puedes contar de una vez que es lo que paso en esa oficina… ¡mírate como estas!- me dice con un tono burlón pero sin quitarle seriedad al asunto – anda cuéntame – me dijo.

Yo tome un sorbo de mi trago y suspire para contarle lo que le venía a contar

—Rosalie … amiga yo… me bese con Edward…- me quiso interrumpir pero no la deje - no déjame terminar - suspire y seguí - Yo… nos besamos, nos besamos de una forma tierna, pero no por eso menos apasionada, no sabes cómo me beso y no te das una idea como yo lo bese, me olvide de todo y de todos, del lugar donde estábamos, no me importaba nada… tú… tú tenías razón ya no lo puedo evitar, no puedo huir, me tiene atada yo… yo… no sé qué me pasa, cuando el me acaricia me estremezco con su toque tan suave. El me hizo una confesión…- Rosalie estaba tan sorprendida que a mí me sorprendió que no me interrumpiera ni un solo segundo asique decidí seguir – él me confeso que está enamorado de mí, y yo le creí, lo vi en sus ojos, en sus besos, en sus caricias, lo sentí en cada palabra que me dijo y yo… yo no sé qué me pasa - no me había dado cuenta en que momento, mis ojos habían comenzado a emanar lágrimas, comencé a sollozar mientras le seguía relatando – No entiendo este sentimiento que se empezó a formar, solo hace cuatro días que lo conozco, sin embargo siento que lo conozco de toda la vida, y sabes que es lo que más me duele…- Ella negó con la cabeza pero pude darme cuenta que sus ojos brillaban por lagrimas que se estaban formando - Que cuando mi corazón se digna a sentir devuelta derrumbando los muros que yo misma me puse, lo hace con la persona menos indicada, con alguien que está prohibido para mí, porque él es mi alumno, y yo… Dios… yo no sé qué hacer con eso… lo único que sé es que me gusta, me encanta, que me tiene enjaulada en sus ojos y no pretende dejarme salir y me lo dijo… Rosalie yo no sé qué paso, no sé qué hacer…- le digo y no puedo evitar que mis lágrimas terminaran de salir del todo. Sollozaba a más no poder, dejando salir todos mis sentimientos y mis frustraciones. Me separe un poco de ella y tome la copa de la mesa, me la bebí de un solo sorbo y cuando la deje de nuevo en la mesa levante mi mirada y le hice una seña al camarero para que me trajera una copa más, me hizo un gesto con la mano como captando lo que le había pedido.

Cinco minutos más tardes el joven camarero me traía el Cosmopolitan; dejo la copa llena y se llevó la vacía. Rosalie trataba de reconfortarme sobándome la espalda y dándome palabras de aliento.

—Bella hermosa, tienes que darte tiempo para poder aclarar tus sentimientos, como bien te dijo Edward… y tú no le fallaste a nadie, tu ética está más alta que nunca, que te hayas enamorado de un alumno no quiere decir que le hayas fallado a tu profesionalismo…- le corte

—Rosalie yo no estoy enamorada… yo no creo que este enamorada… no lo sé estoy muy confundida – le dije muy contrariada, era verdad no sabía si estaba enamorada pero tendría que averiguarlo cuanto antes, ya no podía seguir así. Y así, hablando de cómo me sentía había sacado la conclusión con la ayuda de mi hermosa Rosalie que cuanto antes tenía que hablar con Edward, pero hablar con la verdad, contarle como me siento y aclarar todo…

Estuvimos en _Break_ cinco horas, sí… ni yo podía creer que el tiempo pasara tan rápido; necesitaba sacar todo afuera y en este momento el alcohol pareció solucionar todas las cuestiones… sin darme cuenta había bebido mucho más de la cuenta.

Quise pararme para ir al baño y volví a caer en la silla, no podía mantenerme parada y para colmo estaba con tacones… genial era lo único que me faltaba.

—Bella… me parece que bebiste demasiado - me dijo mi amiga, yo me sentía morir, estaba cansada y ese dolor que sentía dentro estaba ganándome la partida.

—N-no estoy bien - ahí Dios, mi vos había salido balbuceante.

—Isabella mírate amiga, ni siquiera puedes hablar - me decía Rosalie y tenía razón, había bebido mucho más de lo que me imaginaba, pero yo ni siquiera había llevado la cuenta de lo que había tomado.

—Estoy bien Rose, anda acompáñame hasta el baño y luego nos vamos que se hace tarde - le digo, solo necesitaba refrescar un poco mi cara y salir del lugar cuanto antes.

—¡Ok! haremos esto, vamos a ir al baño y luego tú te vas a ir a mi departamento – Ja, Ja, Ja estaba loca si pensaba que iría a su departamento.

— ¿Qué? - quise sonar lo más seria posible pero mi vos salía cada vez más ronca.

—No pensaras que te dejare ir en ese estado en tu auto, no señorita… no se habla más, hoy dormirás en mi departamento…- me dijo y tenía razón, yo no podía manejar en mi estado, sería un accidente andante - Hoy por ti mañana por mí - declaro, aun me acordaba la última vez que la tuve que entrar arrastras a mi departamento, estaba igual que yo.

Fuimos hasta el baño, o mejor dicho me llevó al baño y pude refrescarme la cara y despabilarme un poco, pero no funciono, todo me daba vueltas y el sueño me estaba envolviendo cada vez más.

Salimos del baño y volvimos hacia la mesa a buscar nuestras cosas. Rose me llevaba del brazo cuando nos dirigimos a una de las barra donde estaba una señorita en la caja registradora. Le pedimos que nos cobrara lo que habíamos consumido, nos cobró y nos dijo que volviéramos cuando quisiéramos, con un tono de vos divertido le dije a la chica que seguro me vería muy seguido por allí; ella, yo y Rose nos reímos a grandes carcajadas.

Cuando quise darme la vuelta para salir por la puerta el joven camarero que nos había atendido se acercó a mí y me tendió la mano, y yo se la di pensando que quería saludarme; el muy sinvergüenza me había dado un papelito con su número telefónico y decía.

_**…01147270989**_

_**Hermosa yo sé que querías esto, llámame**_

_**Estoy disponible para ti…**_

¡Que mierda!… le di una sonrisa socarrona y le arroje el papel en la cara, que se creía este…

—Tú no le llegas ni a los talones, a mi Edward - Lo empuje y me salí del lugar lo más digna posible y con Rose a mi lado.

—Rosalie… yo no puedo dejar mi coche aquí - me había percatado que ambas habíamos venido en coches diferentes y si ella pensaba llevarme mi auto se quedaría aquí.

—No te preocupes voy a mandar a que lo busquen… tú confía en mi - no estaba segura si confiar o no, pero tenía que hacerlo. Y sin más me llevo hasta su auto.

Ya dentro de la seguridad se su vehículo, no pude más que relajarme, y como si nada Edward volvía a mi cabeza una y otra vez reviviendo ese beso tan hermoso que nos habíamos dado. De mis ojos salieron lágrimas de tristeza, lágrimas de una cobarde, que no se animaba a reconocer sus sentimientos.

—Bella cariño, no te puedo ver así, dime cómo puedo ayudarte - su vos sonaba desesperada, pero yo lo único que quería era dormir y no despertar más.

—Con estar a mi lado, ya me estas ayudando…- Quise despreocuparla pero parecía que en este momento solo estaba capacitada para hacer todo mal - ¡Soy tan patética! - dije para mí, pero a Rose y a sus antenas no se les escapaba nada, pero sí lo era, era la peor de todas.

—No digas eso, tú no eres patética… mira a mí no me gusta verte así, pero es lógico cómo te sientes - quiso reconfortarme pero no me estaba ayudando mucho.

— ¿Y cómo me siento según tú? - quería ver cuán patética y estúpida podía llegar a verme mi amiga

—Sientes una frustración en tu corazón, por no poder estar con Edward, pero déjame decirte… que eso no es un problema, y yo te lo voy a demostrar amiga - ¡ahí no!

—No te entiendo Rosalie, explícate - quería saber que era lo que estaba tramando, porque aunque estuviera tomada aun me daba cuenta de la picardía que denotaba su voz.

—Tú déjamelo a mí… pronto acabara ese dolor… ya verás…- quise tranquilizarme y darme esperanza con sus palabras, pero eso lo haría más tarde ahora solo quería dormir, y con eso me sumergí en la inconsciencia del sueño.

**.**

.

Mi olfato percibía el olor del café recién hecho, y el de pan tostado, aun con los ojos cerrados pero ya despierta sentía una fuerte punzada en mi cien, empecé a abrir mis ojos de apoco y – ¿¡donde estoy!? - me dije para mis adentros, esta no era mi habitación, este no era el olor de mi casa y esta no era mi cama, sin más rodeos levante las sabanas y el cobertor para ver en qué estado estaba mi cuerpo.

Me pare de un salto y el cobertor y las sabanas volaron por los aire, me mire un poco y mi cabeza empezó a palpitar cada vez más fuerte.

Me mire y… ¿Qué me había pasado?, de quien era esta ropa de dormir, que déjenme decirles era todo tan… diminuto… que no quedaba nada para la imaginación, me quedaba bien, muy bien diría yo, pero esto no era mío, esto se parece más a la ropa de dormir de… ¡Rosalie!

Fui como estaba, a la cocina donde se suponía debía estar mi amiga.

Solo podía escuchar un movimiento de ¿platos? Entre a la cocina sin anunciarme y sobre la mesa de la cocina había un desayuno como para un batallón…

—Rosalie… ¡que es esto que me pusiste! - ella se sobresaltó un poco y se dio media vuelta, pude ver una risa que quería salir en su boca, pero aun así se contuvo.

— ¿Que, no te gusta? Te queda muy bien amiga, eres una mujer hermosa… aparte ese conjuntito es tuyo… te lo regalo - y sin más se dio vuelta y me dio la espalda.

Me senté en la mesa y aun me seguía pareciendo que se había esmerado mucho con el desayuno, yo solo tomaría un café; pero antes tenía que tomar un analgésico para el dolor de cabeza… me estaba matando.

—Rose… ¿tienes algo para el dolor de cabeza? Me está matando – saco de uno de los cajones una cajita y de ahí me dio una pastillita blanca – Gracias… umhh me puedes decir porque hay tanta comida…- y en eso sonó el timbre de su puerta,- Voy - grito Rose.

—Ahí está tu respuesta…- me dio una sonrisa y se alejó, me di cuenta de que no estaba con la ropa adecuada, me pare y me dirigí hacia la puerta, cuando de la nada una Rose muy sonriente apareció por la puerta acompañada por dos muchachos.

—Bella… te presento a Emmett – el muchacho soltó una sonrisita nerviosa y me tendió la mano.

—Ho-hola, mucho gusto…- le devolví el saludo, mi cara se había tornado de un rojo intenso.

—Yo...- no podía articular palabra, no podía creer lo que mis ojos veían, mis pies parecían estacas.

—Y él es su hermano Ed…- dijo dirigiéndose al otro acompañante, yo no la deje continuar y su nombre salió sin que pudiera retenerlo en mi boca.

—Edward… - mis piernas temblaban; aun no podía moverme, debía hacerlo no podía estar frente a un alumno en esas fachas, pero mis piernas parecían no querer moverse.

—Ustedes… ¿ustedes se conocen?- me pregunto una muy confundida Rosalie.

—Si yo… yo soy su profesora en el instituto - las palabras me salían atoradas, necesitaba salir de esa situación o me desmayaría en cualquier momento.

¡Qué rayos hacia Edward aquí!

Ninguno decía nada, Rosalie me miraba a mí y luego a Emmett, para pasar la mirada a Edward.

Edward me miraba de arriba abajo, sus ojos me penetraban como dagas, toda mi cara hasta parte de mi cuello se había encendido en un fuego abrazador, para colmo mi cerebro parecía no mandarle la señal correcta a mis piernas para moverse y salir de ahí.

— ¡Un momento! Acaso él es el mismo Edward del que hablamos - mi amiga pareció entender que Edward el hermano de Emmett, no era nada más ni nada menos que mi Edward.

— Bueno… al parecer soy famoso - comento Edward con una risa bailando en su boca, mirando directamente hacia mí. Mis mejillas se colorearon ya más de lo que estaban, tenía que salir de ahí urgente.

—Yo… enseguida vuelvo - me dirigí a la puerta y arranque a paso apresurado hacia la habitación de mi amiga, tenía que sacarme esta ropa, me decidí por tomar una ducha rápida para sacarme el brote de nervios que tenía.

Tome prestado ropa de Rosalie y la deje sobre la cama, salí por el pasillo de su habitación hacia su baño, ya que el recinto estaba fuera. Me metí y enseguida me di una ducha muy veloz. Al salir me envolví en una toalla y fui a cambiarme a la habitación.

Cuando salí del baño casi corrí al lecho de mi amiga, no quería encontrarme con nadie, me metí en el lugar y cerré la puerta sin mirar, me percaté de que la puerta no hizo el sonido característico cuando uno la cierra, me di vuelta para ver qué fue lo que la detuvo y mi corazón un poco más y salía de su lugar.

— ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? – le pregunte a un muy descarado Edward, este chico quería matarme.

— ¿Por qué estas enojada conmigo?- ¿Qué? El creía que yo estaba enojada con él, como podía pensar eso después de lo de ayer.

— Vete, no puedes estar aquí – quise esquivar su charla.

— No… no me voy hasta saber porque estas enojada conmigo – por Dios él no se iba a quedar tranquilo hasta que le conteste.

— Rayos… no Edward no estoy enojada contigo, solo estoy un poco confundida, por favor vete, nos pueden ver - claro que no estaba enojada, como le dije solo estaba confundida, mi cabeza estaba queriendo procesar lo sucedido.

— Confundida ¿por qué? por verme aquí, o por ser el hermano del amigo de tu amiga - ¡no se me notaba! Claro que estaba confundida, de echo lo estaba por todo… un momento acaso él sabía que Rosalie era mi amiga… ¿acaso él sabía que Emmett y Rose eran amigos?

— Por… espera, tú… tú sabias que Rosalie y tú hermano eran amigos, ¿tu conocías a Rose?- le pregunte.

— Sabia que Emmett era amigo de Rosalie, pero lo que no sabía, era que tú eras amiga de ella… aparte ni siquiera me acordaba de Rose, pero ahora que la veo - se quedó pensando un minuto - ella es profesora del instituto también ¿no? - me pregunto

— Si ella es profesora de inglés extranjero - conteste - ahora, por favor vete que necesito cambiarme – volvió a mirarme de arriba abajo y yo sujete más mi toalla.

—Isabella pudiste pensar algo de lo que hablamos ayer - ¡oh no otra vez! Este no era el momento para hablar de esas cosas. Pero me sincere, era lo único que podía hacer.

— Créeme que lo que menos pensé fue en ello – creo que fui demasiado sincera, quise patearme al notar como su sonrisa se desfiguraba - Por favor Edward, no me apures solo dame tiempo ¿sí? Esto es muy difícil para mí - de verdad que ya no sabía cómo sobrellevar todo esto.

—Y tú que crees, ¿que para mí no?- sabía que era difícil para él, pero tenía que entenderme necesita un tiempo para pensar bien.

— Sé que es difícil para ambos pero yo soy tu profesora y tu mi alumno y encima, aun eres menor de edad – lo último no quise decirlo, pero delante de él parecía que mi boca se mandaba sola. Él pensó algo por un momento y luego hablo.

— Eres hermosa… te preocupas por todo – claro, porque si lo dejaba pensar y decidir a él, ya a estas alturas todo el instituto se hubiera enterado de todo.

—Si no lo hago yo, quien lo hará ¿tú? No lo creo… ahora vete que se deben estar preguntando por que tardas tanto – ya me imaginaba a Rose preguntándose donde estaba Edward, a ella no se le escapaba nada.

—Ok, me voy, pero antes dime, ¿tú vives en este edificio? - quiso saber, y gracias a Dios que por mi bien no vivía aquí.

—No… yo… es largo de explicar, luego te cuento – le dije y pareció más tranquilo, se acero a mí y me tomo por la cintura

—Bueno…- empezó - la ropita que traías hoy se te veía muy linda – me dijo y mi sonrojo volvió a mi cara, Edward era un atrevido irrefutable, pero solo a él le podía y lo dejaba ser como era conmigo y él sabia eso.

—Vete…- le dije y me aparte de su agarre sujetándome aún más mi toalla. Me soltó con una risa en sus labios y se fue dejándome con las piernas temblando.

Me vestí con unos jeans y una camisa muy ajustada, Rose solo usaba ropa ajustada, decidí no ponerme nada en los pies ya que estaba harta de tacones, me sujete el cabello en un moño alto y así me fui hacia la puerta, cuando me acorde de que no me había puesto perfume, busque mi bolso y saque el perfume que siempre llevaba encima, me puse en los puntos clave, en mi cuello y en mis muñecas. Lo deje dentro de mi bolso y fui donde los otros estaban.

Casi llegando a la cocina pude oír como Edward se reía, una tonta sonrisa se formó en mi cara, pero aunque quise, no lo pude evitar.

Entre en la cocina y lo primero que mire fue a Edward, nuestras mirada se engancharon y así nos quedamos un segundo, sentí como alguien se aclaraba la garganta e inmediatamente agache mi mirada.

Estuvimos desayunando por un largo rato, conversando de cómo Emmett y Rosalie se habían conocido en el instituto. Pude notar como sus caras y en especial la de Rose se entristecía cuando relataban el momento en que se tuvieron que separar, pero solo duro unos minutos, porque enseguida mi amiga salto de su silla y abrazo a Emmett y le dijo que de ahora en más comenzaba una nueva historia de ellos dos, se quedaron mirando por un momento y pude jurar que se estaban por besar, pero si no fuera por el inoportuno de Edward, que aclaro su garganta lo hubiesen hecho. Envidioso.

Por otro lado estaba él, mi dulce tortura, que no dejaba de mirarme yo no podía creer que estaba sentada en una mesa con Edward, su hermano y la loca de mi amiga, ya me imaginaba la charla que tendríamos cuando estuviéramos solas, porque me lo dio a entender con unas miraditas que me daba de a rato.

—Que les parece si luego de que guarden sus cosas almorzamos todos juntos… podemos pedir algo, ¿les parece? – ahí no, Rose y su bocota, que no se podía quedar callada.

— ¡No! – Dije, de pronto todos me miraron – quiero decir, que yo no puedo Rose, me tengo que ir, anoche no llegue a mi departamento… - no me dejo terminar

—Nadie te espera allí mujer… a menos que el señor Almir… - dejo la frase sin terminar, no podía creer la cabeza pervertida que tenía Rosalie, mire de reojo a Edward y pude notar la cara de enojo que había puesto.

—Qué te pasa Rosalie, el señor Almir es como mi abuelo, no seas tonta… y puede que nadie me esté esperando ahí pero es mi hogar y necesito mantenerlo…- dije mientras me levantaba y me dirigía hacia su habitación en busca de mis cosas. Estaba entrando en su habitación cuando sentí su mano en mi muñeca. Inmediatamente me di cuenta que era él.

—Isabella… por favor no te pongas así, ella solo… solo quiere ser cortes con nosotros – él pensaba que estaba enojada por las ocurrencias de Rose, pero la verdad era que estaba muy cansada; necesitaba estar en mi casa.

Él era mi perdición, estaba tan cerca de mí que podía sentir su aliento en mi cara

—Ed… yo…- por inercia mi mano se levantó hasta su mejilla – yo no estoy molesta o enojada… solo estoy cansada necesito dormir un poco y recuperarme nada más, y Rosalie ella solo… solo bromeaba eso es todo, no te preocupes no se van a aburrir sin mi… - dije intentando bajar mi mano pero él la tomo y beso mis dedos prendiéndolos fuego con cada beso que les daba. Intente alejar mi mano pero él la seguía presionando.

—Nos pueden ver y no…- no me dejo terminar.

—Me llamaste Ed… así era como me llamaba mi… mi madre…- pude sentir como se estremecía; lo mire a los ojos y puede ver como la tristeza los consumía, pero solo duro un momento antes de recomponerse y regalarme una tímida sonrisa.

—Edward yo… yo lo siento, no quise…- de la nada me tomo de un brazo y me adentro en la habitación de mi amiga.

—Edward que haces no…- cerró la puerta detrás de él y apoyo su frente en la misma

—Abre la puerta, nos pueden ver… demonios, porque eres tan infantil, ahora mismo se deben estar preguntando donde estas, a Rosalie no se le escapa nada… por favor Edward, por favor… no me hagas esto - lo último lo dije en un susurro más para mí que para él

—¿Que no te haga que?… maldición, que no ves, que no me ves, no soy un niño soy un hombre – me dijo un poco exaltado dándose la vuelta, quedando frente a mí.

— Y no te preocupes por ellos, se acaban de ir a buscar unas cajas y a llevarlas a nuestro departamento… les dije que me quedaría a esperar que terminaras de cambiarte porque quería hablar contigo del instituto - dijo, y se encogió de hombros.

—Edward… yo… te dije que tenía que pensar, por favor…- le rogué

—Lo sé, es solo… - suspiro pasándose la mano por su cabello - no puedo estar lejos de ti, todo de ti me atrae, tu vos, tu olor… tus ojos… - dijo acercándose, como si me estuviera acechando.— Me gusta todo de ti… me vuelves loco, no me importa nada, no me importa nuestra edad, no me importa que tú seas mi profesora… puedes entenderlo… nada, ¡no me importa nada! – y con eso me beso.

Era un beso dulce pero con desesperación, lo pude sentir, me tomo de la cintura y me atrajo hacia él, uno de sus brazos rodeo mi cintura y el otro cruzo mi espalda tomándome la nuca, yo ya no me aguante mas y deje que el momento me llevara.

Rodee su cuello con mis brazos, mientras acariciaba los vellos de su nuca, lo necesitaba, carajo, si lo necesitaba, pero nunca se lo iba a decir en vos alta.

El beso se estaba tornando cada vez más apasionado, cuando nuestras lenguas comenzaron a danzar, teníamos que parar con esto, o terminaríamos lamentá de apoco su beso y junte nuestras frentes…

—Ed… ya no puedo, tú serás mi perdición – volví a besarlo pero solo con un beso – ahora tienes que irte, necesito cambiarme – dije dándole un besito en su mejilla.

—Me puedo quedar – lo iba a matar

—¡NO! – le dije con un fingido enojo – no puedes… - quise soltarme de su agarre pero él me lo impidió abrasándome y apoyando su mentón en mi hombro.

—Eres la mujer más importante de mi vida, luego de mi madre – eso me dejo muy descolocada y un tanto asustada, sentí su respiración entrecortada en mi cuello, el… él estaba ¿sollozando?

Lo separe de mi un poco para poder mirarlo a los ojos, no podía creer sus ojos estaban nublados por las lágrimas sin derramar. Mis manos tomaron sus mejillas y acaricie su frente sus pómulos; él estaba triste, algo lo atormentaba, lo pude ver en su mirada me preguntaba que le había pasado en su vida para tener esa tristeza en sus ojos, el no parecía ser un chico introvertido, y nunca me había dado cuenta pero ahora él estaba dejando caer una máscara, ahora estaba viendo al verdadero Edward, no al que sonreía por todo, este era el verdadero y me dolía comprobarlo.

Él había nombrado a su madre antes cuando lo había llamado Ed, y pude ver su tristeza aunque sea solo un momento; pero ahora cuando volvió a nombrarla su angustia no desapareció tan fácilmente. Lo único que sabía es que era algo referido a su madre, de eso no había duda.

—Edward, estoy aquí… mírame – él estaba mirando hacia abajo – mírame Ed… – volví a intentar, pero él no quería.

Él me tenía que mirar a los ojos para yo poder decirle lo que tenía que decir, pero él no quería. Y sin más se lo dije, ya no podía ver como el sufría; porque si, lo pude sentir en su cuerpo, en sus abrazos y en sus besos, el sufría. El temía perderme.

—Edward Cullen, a mi… yo…- estaba nerviosa, di un fuerte suspiro – también me pasan cosas contigo…- ok ya lo había dicho, lo había admitido, le estaba diciendo que me gustaba que me pasaban cosas con él.

En ese instante levanto su rostro y pude ver como una lagrima escapo de su ojo derecho. No lo pensé solo lo hice… me acerque a él volviendo a enroscar mis brazos en su cuello y tome su lagrima con mis labios, el cerro los ojos y lo oí suspirar. Corrí mi cara solo unos centímetros y uní nuevamente nuestras bocas.

Estuvimos solo unos minutos besándonos tenía que separarme, pero no quería, ya no quería. Estábamos tan absortos en el momento, que no nos dimos cuenta que alguien estaba mirándonos.

— Ajamm… - alguien se aclaró la garganta, y eso fue suficiente para separarme de él como si fuera un rayo.

Nos miraba con una sonrisa bailando en su boca… ¡maldición!

—Yo… yo te puedo explicar, no es lo que crees, de enserio, solo…- no me dejo terminar mire de reojo a Edward y no podía creer lo que veía, él estaba como si nada cruzado de brazos.

—Que te crees Isabella, que no sabía que de seguro esto iba a pasar… por favor si este chico estaba esperando que nosotros nos vayamos para poder buscarte, solo tendrían que tener más cuidado – dijo mirándome con burla, para luego mirar a Edward - pudo ser tu hermano el que los haya visto, y estoy segura que él no se lo hubiese tomado tan a la ligera como yo – y tenía razón su hermano no sabía nada o eso creía yo, pero aun así no quise arriesgarme a complicar más las cosas.

—Rosalie, por favor no… - no me dejo terminar

—Amiga no tienes que pedírmelo, sabes que yo no diré nada, pero por favor se más cuidadosa – se rio, ella estaba mofándose de mí, ¡maldita perra engreída!

—Y tú – dijo mirando a Edward, que ni se inmuto con lo que dijo Rose – tu hermano te espera necesita tu ayuda – se dio media vuelta y antes de irse dijo – ahora si trata de no tardarte demasiado, tu hermano no es ningún tonto – y se fue cerrando la puerta.

Camine hasta la cama y me tire boca arriba tapándome la cara con las manos. Sentía que me estaba asfixiando, como pude ser tan irresponsable, Dios mío, qué hubiera pasado si hubiera sido Emmett el que nos encontraba, no, no quería ni imaginármelo.

—Bella, hablare con mi hermano y…- sí, el en realidad quería matarme.

— ¿Qué? – había escuchado mal, si había sido eso.

—Sí, le hablare con la verdad, le diré… le diré que estoy malditamente enamorado de ti y que tu…- no lo deje terminar, acaso él se había vuelto loco.

— No, no espera – dije sentándome en la cama de golpe – Ed, por favor – pase mi mano por mi cabello intentando tranquilizarme - ya avanzamos demasiado, por favor dame tiempo, yo enserio necesito pensar, mi cabeza está a punto de colapsar, admití que me pasan cosas contigo… ¡Que más quieres de mí! – dije levantando la voz más de lo deseado, él se quedó mirándome para luego avanzar, tomarme de los brazos con fuerza me llevo con el hacia su pecho.

—¡Todo… maldición quiero todo de ti! – y me beso, pero no fue tierno, no, fue un beso duro y fuerte como si de ello dependiese su vida, su lengua entro sin permiso e invadió mi boca buscado mi lengua; en cuanto ambas se rozaron ya no pude más, estaba perdida y le devolví el beso de la misma forma, jale su cabello con fuerza y pude escuchar como ahogaba un gemido brutal en mi boca, eso me desconcertó un poco haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio, el dándose cuenta de eso bajo sus manos por mi costado y tomo mis muslos, dándome la posibilidad de enrollar mis piernas en sus caderas, así lo hice, el camino y se topó con el borde de la cama se inclinó y caímos sobre ella, el encima mío. Y eso fue suficiente para mí.

—Edward… no, por favor – había dejado de atacar mi boca, para tomar mi cuello – ¡Edward, para!- Dios me estaba excitando y eso no podía pasar; de mi boca salió un leve sollozo, fue mínimo, pero aun así él lo escucho, volvió sus ojos y me miro. Yo sentía terror mesclado con excitación y eso me asusto, demasiado.

—¡Oh Dios mío!… lo siento, mi amor lo siento… yo… yo no sé qué me paso, ¡por favor perdóname! – trato de levantarse pero se lo impedí el me miro confundido.

—No está bien solo… solo me incomode un poco, me asuste – el me miraba asustado dándose cuenta de que se había dejado llevar.

—Perdóname, yo… perdóname, no volverá a pasar te lo prometo – de eso no estaba segura, más que seguro que en un futuro… capas… ¡Dios que estaba pensando!

—No estoy tan segura de eso…- él no entendió el doble sentido de mis palabras y pensó que por causa de lo que había pasado me alejaría de él.

—No volverá a pasar Bella, te lo prometo solo… no me alejes de tu lado…- ahhh como negarle algo cuando me ponía esos ojitos.

—No pensaba hacerlo, pero tienes que prometerme que no le dirás nada a tu hermano, aun no estoy preparada para enfrentar eso todavía, no te digo que no lo hare en un futuro, pero no ahora – me miro a los ojos y pude ver cierta duda – ¡prométemelo Edward! – dije acariciando su mejilla

— Lo prometo, prometo no decir nada hasta que tu estés preparada – le di una tierna sonrisa y acaricie su mejilla.

—Ahora joven Cullen – dije con mi vos profesional – podría levantarse eh ir a donde lo están esperando – suspiro sobre mí cara dejándome media aturdida, pero ya no podía volver a recaer.

Él se levantó perezosamente y me ayudo a levantarme.

—Puedo verte mañana – me miro con suplica en sus ojos – para poder conocernos, me gustaría saber todo sobre ti, podemos ir a comer a algún lado, luego ir al parque, tomar un helado – él me quería conocer, quería tener una cita

—Me estas pidiendo una ¿cita? – el asintió sin emitir palabra.

—Si no quieres está bien… yo… yo puedo esperar hasta que tu qui… - no lo deje terminar.

—Ok… acepto – sus ojitos brillaron de una manera en particular… era alegría, felicidad, mi pecho se hincho de orgullo por ser yo quien lo hacía feliz.

—Bien - se acercó y me dio un beso para darse vuelta y marcharse.

—¡Espera!– lo llame, él se detuvo y me miro, tome mi bolso y saque una libreta y mi birome, le anote mi numero celular – ten, para que nos pongamos de acuerdo, llámame cuando estés solo – tomo el papel y volvió a besarme

—Nos vemos mañana – y se fue.

Sentía que todo lo que estaba haciendo, lo estaba haciendo mal, que era un error un error fatal, pero aun así no me arrepentía de nada, le había confesado como me sentía, me había dado cuenta que detrás de esa mascara de chico feliz había una vida llena tristeza y sufrimiento. Y estaba segura que tenía que ver con su madre.

Decidí tomar todas mis cosas, en realidad solo tome mi bolso ya que mi ropa no la veía por ningún lado, acomode la cama de mi amiga y camine hasta el espejo que estaba sobre una cómoda de ropa que tenía Rosalie. Acomode mi pelo en un moño alto me puse un poco de mi perfume y salí a despedirme de mi amiga, de Emmett y de mi pedacito de cielo… si eso era el para mí, después de todo tenía derecho a volver a confiar en un hombre no todos eran iguales a… a… bueno a, no quería nombrarlo.

Baje y pude ver como mi pedacito de cielo, dejaba unas cajas sobre la vereda mientras que su hermano y Rose descargaban cajas de una camioneta que supuse que era de Emmett.

El portero de Rose me abrió la puerta de la calle y le agradecí con una sonrisa radiante.

Mi amiga me vio y camino hacia mí con una sonrisa en su rostro, me sonroje de la peor forma y agache mi cabeza y camine hacia ella.

—Rose… yo siento mucho lo que viste allá arriba yo… - me interrumpió.

—shhh, no te preocupes pero, me tienes que contar todo y con lujo de detalles – esa era mi amiga.

—Ok, me puedes llevar hasta mi departamento – le pedí acordándome de mi auto, lo había dejado en el estacionamiento de _Break._

—No hace falta, ahí está tu auto – me dijo señalando mi coche estacionado en la vereda de enfrente – te prometí que lo mandaría buscar y así fue – era la mejor

—Gracias Rosalie, no sé qué haría sin ti – le di un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, en ese momento se acercaba Emmett.

—Oh ¿ya te vas? – me pregunto, dios sentí mi cara sonrojarse por la vergüenza de estar unos pisos arriba con su hermano menor siendo yo su profesora.

—Si yo… yo tengo cosas que hacer – no podía mirarlo a la cara y mis mejillas estaban de un rojo vivo.

—Ok entonces… fue un gusto haberte conocido, me alegra que Edward te tenga de profesora, él necesita un poco de disciplina y estoy seguro que en el instituto se la sabrán dar – empecé a hiperventilarme mentalmente y me sudaban las manos.

—Si el gusto fue mío… y ¡me alegra haberte conocido! – eso lo había dicho de enserio, el parecía ser una muy buena persona y estaba segura que Rosalie estaba más que feliz y eso ya era suficiente para mí.

—Gracias… ¡Edward!- grito en dirección de su hermano – Ven despídete de tu profesora – ¡oh Dios mío!…

— ¡ya se va profesora!- dijo con vos de niñito bueno… maldito.

—Si ya me voy… nos vemos el lunes, adiós… y ¡pórtate bien!– le di un golpecito en su cabeza, me di vuelta y mire a su hermano y mi amiga que nos miraban con cierta sonrisa en sus labios. Y pude ver que Emmett le decía algo a Rosalie haciendo que ella sonriera.

—¡Adiós a ustedes también! – agite mi mano saludando y me fui a mi auto.

.

.

.

.

Luego de acomodar mi departamento, asear todo y abrir las ventanas para ventilar el ambiente, termine exhausta, tome un baño relajante que duró una hora y mientras pensaba todo lo sucedido durante el día, sentí que mis músculos ya estaban adormeciéndose, decidí salir, enrolle una toalla en mi cuerpo y me fui hasta mi habitación, me puse un simple camisolín de algodón, necesitaba relajarme y que mejor forma sino escuchando a mi cantante favorita, puse mi reproductor Ipod y me tendí en la cama, mientras la melodías de la canción Someone like you hacían que me durmiera lentamente, sentí vibrar mi celular; Lo tome sin mirar la pantalla y conteste.

—Hola –

—¡Hola preciosa! – ¿Quién era?

—Edward… ¿eres tú? – no estaba segura, pero si era él tenía su voz rara, parecía agitado

—Si quien más, esperabas que te llamara otra persona – le sentía la vos media ronca que estaría haciendo.

—No… Quiero decir, te dije que me llamaras, ¿estás solo? – le pregunte y sentí como maldijo en vos baja.

—Si…- se quedó un momento en silencio y continuo - te extraño – su vos estaba cada vez más melosa, dios, que estaba haciendo.

—Ed… por favor – no aguantaba esa vos, me ponía los pelos de punta y no de forma mala, no, todo lo contrario – ¿Que estás haciendo, te noto la vos… rara? – Se quedó callado y luego sentí un jadeo – ¡EDWARD, QUE RAYOS ESTAS HACIENDO! – grite desesperada, el estaría acompañado y me estaba mintiendo.

—Perdón… solo… solo pensaba en ti, y sentí la necesidad de… de… - dio un suspiro largo y prolongado y continuo – necesitaba oírte – dijo recuperando su voz normal pero aun lo sentía medio agitado - ahora si pongámonos serios, y dime adonde quieres ir mañana – ohh me había olvidado.

—Mmm no sé a dónde tú quieras – y me arrepentí de haber dicho eso, vaya a saber dónde me llevaría.

— ¿A dónde yo quiera? – me dijo con su vos media ronca otra vez, maldición que demonios estaba haciendo que hablaba así.

— ¡Edward! – le dije en mi mejor tono de advertencia… él se rio y continuo con su discurso…

Nos pusimos de acuerdo, en el lugar y el horario, y ahí nos íbamos a encontrar. Mañana a las cuatro de la tarde era la dicha cita… si, íbamos a tener una cita, solo rogaba a Dios no arrepentirme más adelante de lo que estaba por suceder.

Hablamos más de una hora hasta que nos despedimos, forzadamente porque él no se quería despedir y quería seguir hablando.

Cerré mis ojos pensando en lo que sería de mañana, estaba asustada y con miedo no lo iba a negar, pero aun así intente no pensar en eso.

El sueño me invadió llevándome a la inconsciencia y teniendo por primera vez un sueño húmedo con Edward.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Merece un review?**


	6. La Cita

**Capítulo 7**

**La Cita**

El fin de semana había pasado rapidísimo, estaba sumamente contenta. Me sentía bien conmigo misma, como hace mucho no me sentía. Y todo era gracias a mi pedacito de cielo.

Así es como le había puesto a Edward, era tan espantoso ese apodo que solo me lo repetía una y otra vez en mi cabeza solo para mí, nunca se lo diría a él.

Pero era tan tierno que hacia que pareciera una de esas niñas enamoradas y poniéndole apodos tontos a sus chicos.

Ayer habíamos tenido nuestra primera cita. El muy maldito me había llevado a un parque de diversiones llamado "_Parque de la Costa_".

Cuando había llegado a la dirección donde habíamos acordado para encontrarnos, me había percatado y sorprendido, ya que, yo no me había dado cuenta de adonde me dirigía. Hacia mucho que no iba a un lugar como ese.

Cuando estacione mi coche, lo vi, y Dios era simplemente perfecto. Llevaba un jeans color azul oscuros, una playera gris con un estampado de algo referido a Londres en frente; y en sus pies llevaba unas Converse en color gris. En su mano llevaba una chamarra de algodón también en tono gris claro. En cuanto él me vio, camino hacia donde yo estaba, mi sonrisa se agrando de verlo tan contento.

Yo mire mi ropa y la encontré mas que bien, no había errado en nada, llevaba una Vans negras, un jeans negro bien ajustado y una camiseta en color gris con un estampado blanco en frente, oh y obvio mis uñas en negro. No parecía tan grande a su lado, es mas creo que parecía hasta mas joven que Edward.

Me dio un ligero beso, diciéndome al oído que esta preciosa y que nos esperaba un hermoso día. Eso me dejo con un cosquilleo en mi estomago, y el muy desgraciado se rio de la cara que había puesto, tomo mi mano y nos dirigimos hacia la entrada del parque.

Ese no fue un momento muy grato para mi. Un grupo de jovencitas de entre 16 o 17 años, miraron a Edward y murmuraron cosas para luego reírse, ellas vieron que Edward iba detrás de mí, pero como no estábamos tomados de la mano ni nada, ya que nos habíamos soltado para poder hacer la fila, a la vista de cualquier persona parecíamos hermanos o simplemente amigos.

Las chiquillas lo devoraban con la mirada; una había dicho algo y luego todas se empezaron a reír, tenia ganas de patearles la cara pero tenia que comportarme ninguna niñita estúpida me iba a incomodar, así que cuando llegamos a la entrada le di el ticket al muchacho que estaba detrás de una baranda y pasamos, dejando atrás el tema de las mocosas esas de porquería.

Edward era un loco malditamente divertido. Yo aun no podía creer que estaba en un parque de diversiones. Nos habíamos subidos a todas las atracciones que ofrecía el parque, dejando para lo último, la vuelta al mundo, era el típico circulo gigante con sillas en forma de tazas y que podía albergar como hasta seis personas; pero una ves mas él me prometido que subiríamos solo nosotros dos.

Edward había insistido en ir a una de esas cabinas que sacan fotos pequeñas una debajo de la otra, las maquinas estaba distribuidas por todo el parque; no pude decir nada, ya que aunque me hubiera negado hubiese sido imposible decirle que no a él. Edward había tomado mi mano y arrastrado literalmente hasta el lugar; solo le había pedido que por favor guardara muy bien las fotos.

Yo me estaba divirtiendo como una condenada. Edward hacia poses graciosas y yo ponía cara de "_que rayos estas haciendo" _ganándome grandes carcajadas de él; hasta que en la ultima foto me tomo de la cara con sus manos y me beso.

Esa me la había quedado yo, ya que habíamos salido como dos típicos enamorados. Necesitaba esa imagen para recordarme que Edward lo valía.

Al salir de ahí nos dirigimos hacia la vuelta al mundo. Hicimos la fila que no fue mucho ya que solo había un par de parejas delante de nosotros. Edward se percato de eso y me sonrió con malicia.

La vista era espectacular desde la parte mas alta de la rueda, se podía ver todo el parque, mas allá de la ciudad y parte del rio e islas que rodeaban la costa, por algo se llamaba así el parque.

Edward me miraba con adoración mientras yo miraba hacia el horizonte; solo lo dejaba ser. A él no podía negarle nada.

Hubo un momento en donde la rueda quedo inmóvil en la cima, quedando nosotros con la mejor vista, realmente éramos dos privilegiados.

De un momento a otro Edward comenzó a besar mi cuello, para luego tomar mi cara y besarme en los labios tan despacio y tierno, que me mataba. En ese momento no éramos profesora-alumno, en ese momento solo éramos dos personas que se gustaban demasiado, demasiado para su propio bienestar, su lengua roso mi labio inferíos pidiendo permiso, se lo concebí entreabriendo mis labios dejando salir mi lengua para esa batalla que muy bien conocía. Sentía como nuestras lenguas bailaban, debía detenerme pero no podía… simplemente no podía, sin darme cuenta me tomo de los brazos e hizo sentarme a horcajadas sobre él, puso sus manos en mi espalda baja y acaricio ese lugar un momento, para luego meter sus manos debajo de mi camiseta y… maldición, iba demasiado deprisa, yo no quería esto para nosotros, no ahora, si en un futuro, pero definitivamente no ahora. ¡Que me caiga un puto rayo! en este momento, debía parar y detener esto, pero no podía, no, no podía.

Y sin mas sus manos se fueron hacia mi parte delantera; emití un gemido que me lo cayo con su boca, Dios me estaba volviendo loca, ¿Qué mierda estaba haciendo? Jale de su cabello y eso pareció volverlo loco. Me di cuenta de eso ya que un fuerte jadeo salió de su boca. Dios como me gustaba besarlo. Comenzaba a sentir algo duro donde nuestras caderas se unían pero aun así no me moví, él sin embargo presiono mis caderas aún más hacia él haciéndome sentirlo a más no poder y dejándome soltar pequeños gemidos. Me estaba desesperando, él siguió haciendo lo mismo hasta que empezó a levantar sus caderas hacia arriba buscando fricción, atacando mi cuello con besos. Sus manos estaban en mi espalda por dentro de mi camiseta y las sentía bajar cada ves mas hasta que rodearon mi trasero haciendo leves presiones, mientras que yo me deleitaba besándolo y frotando su pecho con mis manos.

Mi mente no pensaba, no reaccionaba, hacia rato que había dejado de funcionar, solo se dejaba llevar, hacía tanto tiempo que no estaba de esta forma con un hombre que ya me había olvidado como se sentía.

Con caricias tímidas sus manos subieron por delante y vacilando en acariciar o no mis pechos. Mordí suavemente su cuello haciéndolo tomar confianza. Solo fue un roce, él pasó sus dedos por encima de mi brasier, pero eso solo hiso que mi lívido se extendiera dejándome prendida a él.

De la nada la maquina comenzó a moverse, haciendo que nos separáramos de golpe y jadeando por falta de aire, algo irónico, porque estábamos al aire libre.

¡Gracias a Dios!, que las sillas del juego tenían vidrios oscuros sobre los bordes de las paredes que simulaban la taza gigante. Nos habíamos dejado llevar y nos habíamos olvidado de que estábamos en un lugar público, yo estaba prendida fuego, tenía mis mejillas sonrojadas de un colorado muy intenso y mis labios estaban hinchados por la desesperación de nuestros besos. Pero mi pobre Edward no estaba mejor que yo, ya que él tenía un problemita más… importante, por así decirlo, se removía incomodo en su lugar, tenia las mejillas sonrojadas y a pesar de como habíamos estado hacia un momento, eso lo hiso ver demasiado tierno.

Me acerque a el y me senté en su regazo, pero esta ves con mis dos piernas, para un solo lado. Le dije que no se preocupara, que yo no lo sentía ni me arrepentía de lo que habíamos hecho.

Lo mire a la cara y tenia las disculpas en la punta de su lengua, pero cuando iba a hablar lo calle con casto beso, ganándome un suspiro por parte de él.

¿Como hiso para salir de ahí con semejante… problemita?, fácil, le había dado mi bolso para que simulara que me lo estaba llevando; refunfuño un momento, pero solo fue un momento ya que su problemita era muy notorio, así que luego de unas palabras de mi parte se relajo y puso mi bolso delante de él.

Luego de ahí y para bajar la temperatura, decidimos ir al patio de comidas a comer algo y relajarnos un poco.

Estábamos sentados en una de las mesas junto a los grandes ventanales que daban una vista hacia todo el parque. Entre risas y bromas por parte de Edward, esperábamos nuestro pedido. A lo lejos pude divisar el mismo grupo de chicas que estaban esa misma mañana en la entrada.

Las muy cara duras se acercaban a donde estábamos nosotros, no lo podía creer, mi cara se había transformado y una de esas chicas al verme dijo algo que hiso frenar al grupo entero, sentándose en una de las mesas. Seguramente esa chica era la mas inteligente de ese grupo de tontas.

La mesera vino con nuestro pedido y comimos, sin hablar mucho ya que las hamburguesas estaban deliciosas.

Al terminar de comer y pedir el postre, me había levantado para ir al baño, necesitaba arreglarme un poco, mi cabello estaba un poco desordenado.

No había tardado más de diez minutos y cuando salí me sentía un poco mas tranquila.

Pero cuando pase la puerta del baño y me dirigía hacia donde estaba Edward, me transforme en algo peor que una leona enjaulada.

Rojo. Todo rojo vi. Una de esas chicas estúpidas estaba con Edward hablando y riendo en mi lugar.

Me acerque a ellos con paso seguro. La chica todavía tenía cuerpo de adolescente, bien formado, pero adolescente al fin. Mientras que mi cuerpo estaba dejando de ser el de una adolescente para dar paso a curvas de una mujer adulta.

Edward estaba de espalda a mí, por lo que no pude ver su cara, pero en cuanto llegue a la mesa me pare junto a él. Este levanto la cabeza, y por su expresión jure que pudo ver la ira en mis ojos. El pensaba, que yo creía que el estaba coqueteando con la mocosa.

-¡Disculpa, estas en el lugar de mi novia! -dijo algo nervioso. Nunca me lleno más de felicidad esa simple palabra como en este momento.

La chica disculpándose, se levanto y se retiro con una mueca de fastidio en su cara.

Yo me había sentado en mi lugar y vi que ya habían traído el postre.

Mientras yo comía en silencio él me miraba, podía sentir sus ojos en mí. No había dicho ni una sola palabra él de seguro pensaba, ¿Que porque no había dicho nada? O ¿Por qué me mantenía tan calmada? simple, yo en esta relación era el adulto y debía compórtame como tal delante de él y de cualquiera; no podía armar un escándalo como si fuera una chiquilla, porque claramente no era así.

Quise romper el hielo que se había formado entre nosotros y hable…

— ¿Edward?—

— ¿Si? —

—Dijiste que era tu novia —levante la vista para mirarlo a los ojos.

—Sí, yo… lo siento si te molesto pero…—le interrumpí.

—Este bien, solo estaba preguntando, no necesitas explicarme cada cosa que digas—él asintió

— ¿Edward?—aventure otra vez.

— ¿Si?— él parecía nervioso

— ¿Qué estabas haciendo anoche cuando me llamaste?—en ese momento se atraganto con el postre y me miro, yo alce una ceja. De pronto se puso muy nervioso.

—Me vas a responder o voy a tener que suponer que me estabas mintiendo y estabas con alguien—su cara se desfiguro, resoplo y me miro por un momento, agacho su cabeza y contesto…

—Yo… yo... yo estaba— él estaba cada vez mas nervioso

—Tú estabas ¿Qué? —me comencé a impacientar

—Bueno te lo diré, pero prométeme que no te enojaras, juro que si no lo hacia me iba a volver loco…—no lo deje terminar

— ¿Qué demonios estabas haciendo, Edward? Habla de una vez—digo exasperada y con mi voz temblando. Dios si me había mentido y estuvo con alguien, no sé qué haría, esos jadeos, esos gemidos y su respiración agitada solo podía ser producto de… de… no él no haría algo así él, él estaba enamorado de mí, me lo dijo, pero aun así no pude evitar que la duda se instalara.

—Tú… tú estabas con… con alguien —sentí como mis ojos que comenzaban a picar terriblemente. Él levanto su cabeza como resorte y me miro con el ceño profundamente fruncido.

—Edward, dímelo, porque si es así… yo… — no me dejo terminar

—¿QUÉ? —grito, yo mire para todos lados pero había tanto ruido en el lugar que solo unas pocas personas que estaban cerca se percataron del grito.

—Tú crees… Dios, tú crees que estaba con una ¿chica? - hablaba desesperado y con enojo pero aun así le hice frente.

—Estabas gimiendo, jadeando, tu respiración era agitada y tu voz… tu voz era… - no pude terminar porque el me tomo de las manos e me hizo pararme y sentarme en su regazo… Maldición, todavía estaba duro…

—Y no pensaste que todo eso me lo pudo haber causado otra cosa - lo mire a la cara y el me sonrió.

— ¿De qué te ríes? —le pregunto enojada.

—De ti, y de tus celos tontos ¿y sabes? Me encanta - este que se creía. Quise levantarme pero él me lo impidió

—No… tú no te vas a ningún lado, querías saber que era lo que hacia ayer, y ahora te lo voy a decir—me dijo con voz áspera y con un brillo en sus ojos. Lo quede mirando, esperando que hablara, pero ahora no estaba tan segura de sí quería saber…

—Isabella…—me susurraba al oído— sientes como estoy —me presiono contra él— así me puse anoche cuando comencé a pensar en ti, mis manos no estaban quietas y… y comencé a tocarme, a tocarme pensando en ti, pero no, necesitaba mas y decidí llamarte, y al escuchar tu voz sentí el placer mas asombroso de mi vida —no podía creer lo que me estaba contando.

—Tú… tú… tú te estabas ma… mas… - no podía armar oración, las palabras se me habían atorado en la garganta dándome paso al mutismo.

—Tu querías saber, bueno ahí lo tienes—y me beso la mejilla haciendo que me levantara, me sentara en mi silla y lo mirara a los ojos. Yo creo que estaba pronta a sufrir de una combustión espontanea. Mi cara me ardía pero cuando caí en lo que me había dicho estábamos caminando a la salida del patio de comidas, él tomando mi mano y yo dejando llevar boquiabierta.

Me detuve en seco y el se detuvo junto a mí.

—Edward ¿Lo hiciste pensando en mí?— ¿Por qué pregunte eso? No se…

—Isabella, aun no entiendes que me traes como un loco, que respiro el aire que tú respiras… que eres la mujer de la que estoy enamorado - dice con sus manos en mí cara - Perdóname si te molesto, pero… - lo corte con un tierno beso y le digo

—No, no me molesto, quiero decir, solo me sorprendí, yo creí que tu… que… Perdón me había confundido—y lo volví a besar en los labios.

—Pues trata de ya no confundirte de esa forma, no quiero que haya malos entendido entre nosotros, por favor —le sonrió y tomados de la mano nos fuimos.

Nos habíamos sentado en unas gradas que proporcionaba el parque para poder apreciar el cierre del día con fuegos artificiales y dado que ya estaba oscureciendo seria el cierre perfecto para nuestra cita, los fuegos artificiales habían sido lindísimos, y cuando nos estábamos retirando, mi karma volvía a joderme otra vez, a lo lejos pude ver al maldito grupo de chicas que para mi desgracia nos lo habíamos encontrado en todo el parque. Esta vez no lo iba a dejar pasar…

A medidas que nos acercábamos frene a Edward, y al oído le susurre que me levantara. El por un momento pareció dudar pero solo fue un momento, sin más tomo mis muslos y me levanto, yo enrolle mis piernas en su cintura y abrace su cuello.

-¡Camina! - le digo y así lo hace.

Cuando sentí que estábamos cerca de las mocosas babosas esas, lo bese con todo lo que tenía, era un beso de esos que son para marcar territorio, porque si, Edward era mío y yo no iba a luchar más contra eso. Iba a luchar en contra de quien me lo quisiera quitar.

Pasamos junto a esas chicas y en ese momento abrí mis ojos para verlas, todas estaban con sus ojos como platos y sonreí satisfecha porque las había puesto en su lugar.

Mientras llegábamos a los autos Edward comenzó a reír. Oh Dios, ahora me venía la peor parte—. De que te ríes - le pregunte con mis mejillas rosadas por la vergüenza y con el ceño fruncido.

—De ti, pensé que no ibas a hacer nada con esas chicas —él se había dado cuenta—.

—No se de que hablas —quise hacerme la tonta.

—Sí, que creíste… que no me había dado cuenta… Bella, mi amor, estabas que morías de celos, no lo niegues, y cuando me dijiste que te levantara y caminara sabía lo que pensabas hacer…— escondí mi cara en su cuello por la vergüenza y él soltó una risa.—

—Perdóname, yo estaba furiosa y no me di cuenta que te use para refregarle en la cara que tu eras mío, yo no tendría que hacer eso, soy adulta y… - no me dejo terminar. Ya habíamos llegado a los autos y el me había puesto sobre el capo de mí coche.

—Shhh no digas nada, me encanta que me hayas usado y mas de la forma en que lo hiciste - me morí de vergüenza y lo abrace volviendo a esconder mí cara en el hueco de su cuello aspirando su delicioso perfume Polo, Dios era tan exquisito…

La misma sensación que había sentido hoy en la vuelta al mundo, la estaba sintiendo en este mismo momento. Edward me estaba besando el cuello.

—Ed… creo que ya deberíamos irnos… no te parece—mis brazos ya habían descendido a su pecho para luego ir a su espalda.

—No, no me parece… porfa un ratito más, solo… solo un poquito más —mierda, cuando me lo pedía así, simplemente dejaba de pelear, porque sabia que era una batalla perdida.

—Oh… Dios, Bella eres tan jodidamente hermosa —por favor el quería quemarme viva.

Llevo sus manos a mi trasero y lo toco como si fuera su dueño. Su boca atacaba mi cuello para luego subir y juntar nuestros labios. Nuestras bocas parecían estar en guerra y su lengua junto con la mía se estaban matando, pero ninguna daba marcha atrás…

Ya estaba oscuro, era aproximadamente las nueve de la noche, y nuestros autos estaban alejados de los demás, en el lugar del estacionamiento más oscuro.

En ese momento sentí como sus manos dejaban mi trasero para meter sus manos dentro de mi camiseta, las llevo hacia mis pechos, los froto tan tiernamente que juro sentía desfallecerme.

Yo estaba sentada sobre mi auto con el entre mis piernas, estaba jodidamente duro y podía sentir perfectamente ese rose que el inconscientemente hacia contra mi centro. Yo estaba perdida. Mis neuronas se habían desconectado de mi sistema. Mi cuerpo se mandaba solo.

Volví a tomar su cabello y a jalarlo, ganándome un fuerte jadeo de su parte… gemí en su boca y en eso el enredo sus manos en mi cabello y lo jalo suavemente haciendo que echara mi cabeza hacia atrás y dándole acceso a mi cuello que fue devorado con besos húmedo por su parte.

El gimió entrecortadamente y una de sus manos soltó mi cabello posándose sobre mi hombro. Me miro a los ojos pidiéndome permiso para lo que quería hacer y pude ver en ellos anhelo, felicidad, alegría, pasión, deseo y amor… si había amor. Algo que me asusto, pero aun así lo deje pasar.

Una sonrisa de mi parte bastaba para que tomara la iniciativa, y no supe el porque, pero de pronto en sus ojos pude ver miedo.

Mirándolo fijamente y sonriéndole tome su mano y suavemente la fui metiendo otra vez dentro de mi camiseta haciendo que tomara mi pecho izquierdo un poco mas fuerte, los dos sin poder evitarlo gemimos a la misma vez cuando su mano hizo contacto con mi sensible piel.

Sentir como presionaba mi pecho, hacia que mis límites se esfumaran completamente.

Pero de la nada saco su mano

.

Lo mire y sus ojos estaban oscuros, mas verdes de lo normal, esto no me podía pasar devuelta.

Yo era bonita para Edward el me lo había dicho, tenia que ser otra cosa.

—Isabella, creo… creo que este no es el lugar, no sé, yo… yo…— suspiro. Que le pasaba ¿Acaso él no me deseaba?— Bella, lo siento —se alejó de mi dejándome sentada encima de mi auto

—Edward ven, que te pasa, pensé… pensé que me deseabas, yo… esta bien, lo siento—me baje del auto y abrí la puerta, cuando sentí que me tomaba de la cintura y apoyaba su pecho contra mi espalda…

En esa posición podía sentir la perfección de su musculatura y lo duro que seguía.

—Isabella… tú te mereces a un hombre con experiencia y yo…—por Dios, no podía ser, él… él era virgen.

Dios como pude ser tan estúpida, me quería patear la cabeza por no haber pensado en eso, debí parar la situación cuando fue necesario. Pero aun así no quería que el se despreciara por ser puro, el era mi tesoro y yo lo iba a cuidar.

Ahí mismo tome la decisión y decidí hacerle saber y dejarle bien en claro que yo lo quería a él, solo a él, y lo deseaba, como jamás me imagine hacerlo por un hombre y que sabría esperarlo, pero por sobre todo le mostraría que él era perfecto para mí.

Sin darme la vuelta tome sus manos y sin basilar las lleve hasta mis pechos eh hice que me los acariciara por sobre la tela de mi camiseta. Estaba segura que podía sentir cuan duros estaban mis pezones, esa parte de mi pecho estaba sumamente sensible al tacto. Arquee un poco mi espalda quedando bien contra la puerta del auto y frote mi culo contra su pelvis y… Dios se sentía tan bien.

Él no dejo de tocarme y hacia movimientos con su pelvis hacia adelante, haciéndome sentir su duro miembro.

Llevo una de sus manos hacia mi cintura y la envolvió con su brazo presionándome contra él. Apoye mi cabeza en su hombro eh hice que escuchara mis gemidos, todos producidos por él.

Bajo su otra mano a mi cadera eh hizo aun mas fricción entre ambos, comencé a sentir como se formaba ese inconfundible hormigueo en mi bajo vientre, Dios necesitaba… lo necesitaba a él, pero tenia que ser cuidadosa, esto se trataba de él, no de mí.

—Isabella… mi amor… no aguanto mas… —me decía mientras se frotaba contra mi trasero ya no tan suave,— Isabella… estoy por… —me di la vuelta y lo mas rápido que pude, dejando mi pudor y vergüenza de lado desabroche sus pantalones y metí mi mano para darle una liberación digna.

Mientras el me miraba con asombro, pero no por eso menos gustoso, saque su miembro y… ¡Jesús! Mi nenito estaba muy bien dotado.

Empecé a acariciar su hombría de arriba hacia abajo ejerciendo presión. Solo pude mirarlo a los ojos y recordarle que él era él que yo quería…

—Tu eres perfecto para mi amor, no quiero a otro… te quiero a ti — él me sonrió con esa sonrisa que hacia que mis piernas temblaran. Y en ese mismo momento sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza mientras apoyaba sus manos en la puerta de mi auto a ambos lado de mi cabeza, esa fue mi señal, el estaba apunto de llegar a su orgasmo, acelere y presione un poco mas su miembro y…— Ah… ah… Joder Bella —gruño sobre mis labios y sentí el temblor de su cuerpo mientras se dejaba ir en mi mano, bañándola con su líquido blanquecino y tibio. Solo unos movimientos mas y se liberaba completamente.

Apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro e hizo que mi mano soltara su miembro ya semi erecto, limpio mi mano en su jeans, sin importarle que se ensuciara.

—Tranquilo, eso fue para que aceptes que tu eres él que yo quiero —él levanto su cabeza y me miro a los ojos —sí, ya no voy a luchar mas mi amor, yo… yo estoy enamorada de ti, no se como paso o que hiciste, pero me enamore y no quise, lo juro, pero paso…- y lo bese, lento y pausado. Él se separa de mí y me dice

—Te quiero Bella, y no te das una idea de lo feliz que me haces —y me besa dulce y tiernamente.

—Ed amor, tenemos que irnos —le digo mientras él me suelta y acomodaba su pene en sus bóxers

—Isabella… lo que me hiciste fue… fue grandiosos, ¡Eres la mejor amor!— me da un beso.

—Edward anda… vamos, que te sigo con mi auto y te acompaño hasta tu departamento—sí ya era suficiente por hoy, teníamos que separarnos o no seria consientes de mis actos.

— ¿QUE? No, claro que no, yo te sigo a ti y yo te acompaño al tuyo… donde has visto que la novia lleva al novio a su casa… claro que no — dijo riendo—anda sube que te sigo—y con eso se alejó.

—¿Edward? —

— ¿Sí? —

—Acabas de volver a llamarme novia…—digo de vuelta asombrada por sus palabras.

—Lo siento, creo que no lo eh hecho bien… —dice acercándose y tomándome de la cintura, pega nuestras frentes y habla.

— ¿Cómo? —Dios mi pulso se acelera y mi corazón parece querer detenerse. Él inhala aire y habla.

—Bella… sé que es demasiado pronto y que yo aun soy menor de edad pero lo necesito… te necesito, no se porque pero lo hago así que… ¿Qui-quieres ser mí no-novia? —Oh Dios Mío.

Que le decía, era verdad, era demasiado pronto… pero… a la mierda todo, por una puta vez iba a dejar que mis sentimientos controlen mi vida, iba a arriesgarme, sabia que mi corazón estaría en juego, pero lo haría… Edward lo valía.

—Si —susurro sin dejar de mirar sus ojos, en ese momento una ola de felicidad me embarga sin que yo me dé cuanta y varios sucesos ocurren a la misma vez. Risas por parte de ambos, besos, abrazos y vueltas en el aire… él era mío.

Beso mis labios tan desesperadamente que me falto el aire en un minuto.

—Anda sube de una vez, que si no buscare una celebración con una de tus manitos —dijo agarrando mi mano con la que lo había tocado y la beso sin pudor alguno, haciéndome sonrojar…

— ¡Edward!—digo en tono de advertencia, mientras me doy vuelta y abro la puerta de mí vehículo. Siento como besa mi cabeza y se va a su auto a seguirme hasta mi departamento.

Cuando llegamos me estacione en mi lugar de siempre, frente a las puertas de mi edificio y vi por el espejo retrovisor como el estacionaba detrás de mí.

Bajamos y el se acerco a mi, me tomo de la cintura y me abrazo…

—Gracias —Susurro sobre mi mejilla

— ¿Por qué? —

—Por regalarme el día más feliz de mi vida— sonrió

—Entonces yo también te doy las gracias por lo mismo — le doy un beso casto y hablamos por un momento mas.

Nos despedimos y le dije que me llamara en cuanto llegara a su hogar… y así lo hizo. Luego de veinte minutos había recibido su llamada diciéndome que había llegado bien, hablamos un rato y nos despedimos prometiéndonos vernos al otro día en el instituto, habíamos acordado ser mas discretos y el estuvo de acuerdo. Ahora mas que nunca debíamos ser cuidadosos.

….

Estaba llegando al instituto cuando mi celular comenzó a sonar… me puse el manos libres y lo conecte a mi BlackBerry…

—¿Hola?—

— Hola profesora ¿Aun no llega? — amaba cuando me decía profesora.

— mmm, no ¿Por qué? —

— Porque te extraño, quiero verte – oh así de rápido se le había ido de juguetón. Reí por su comportamiento y aclare mi garganta…

—Edward, nos vimos ayer, no te basto con lo de ayer —reí a carcajadas, estaba descubriendo que a mi nenito no le gusta nada que me riera de él cuando pretendía ser serio.

—La verdad… no. Quiero volver a repetirlo —¿Qué? Claro que no, este chico solo me quiere sacar de quicio.

—Que no se te haga costumbre, eso fue solo por ayer—dije sonrojándome como una tonta, recordando el ataque de pasión que me había dado en ese momento en el estacionamiento.

— ¿Qué? ¿De que hablas? Eres una mal pensada, yo te hablo de la salida, podemos ir a tomar un helado luego del instituto… que te parece—podía escuchar cómo se reía.

—¡Eres un maldito! —

—Profesora, que es ese vocabulario, ese es el ejemplo que quiere darme… mmm… creo que tendremos que hacer algo al respecto, ¡No le parece! —él se estaba mofando de mi, niño pervertido…

—Adiós Edward, nos vemos dentro del edificio —y corte

— ¡Ahhh! definitivamente, me tiene en sus manos… soy una tonta —me digo en voz alta con una estúpida sonrisa… solo a él le permitía esas indiscreciones…

Solo necesitaba llevar las cosas despacio y todo saldría bien, sí… estaba segura de eso.

_**Chicas quiero agradecerles por sus reviews, los aprecio y atesoro a todos, los considero mimitos hacia mi persona. Realmente vale la pena estarme desvelada, escribiendo para ustedes…**_

_**Nunca lo digo, pero quiero que sepan que agradezco enormemente a Swan Isabella por haber sido la primera en haberme dado la oportunidad de publicar en su blog… ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS NENA!  
Muchas gracias a mi preciosa Shades… nena no te das idea de todo lo que me enseñas!  
Ahora si me despido hasta el próximo capitulo… Las Quiere…  
Gis Cullen.**_


	7. Recuerdos

**Disclaimer: **Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen Stephenie Meyer y su Editorial. La historia que leerán a continuación pertenece a Gisele Maza.

Bienvenidas a esta nueva aventura, espero que disfrutéis de la mano de Gis, sin más ceremonia os dejo :)

**Capitulo Beteado por: Shades**

**Capítulo 8: Recuerdos**

La semana había pasado sin muchos inconvenientes, mañana era viernes y tenía planeada ir a una segunda cita con Edward.

Había sido un poco difícil mantenerlo con las manos en sus bolsillos. En las clases no dejaba de mirarme, muchas veces tuve que sacarlo afuera y recordare que en el instituto el era un alumno como cualquier otro, y obviamente yo su profesora, y que esas miraditas las teníamos que dejar para otro momento. Claro que a él no le pareció, para nada bien, decía que nadie se daba cuenta, a lo que yo siempre le respondía que era mejor prevenir que lamentar.

En los pasillos nos cruzábamos y era lo mismo, nuestras miradas se encontraban y enseguida me regalaba esa sonrisa que hacia que mi suelo temblara, pero lo que no me pasaba desapercibido era como sus ojos brillaban de una manera intensa cuando los dos cruzábamos miradas. Sentía que volaba cada vez que nos mirábamos y ese brillo especial que aparecía en sus ojitos me hacia delirar de cariño cada vez más.

Aun me seguía sonrojando cuando pensaba en lo que habíamos hecho en el estacionamiento del parque. Había sido un momento irreal para mí, no podía explicar aún de donde me había salido ese coraje para hacer lo que hice.

Solo le había contado a Rosalie lo de la salida y por supuesto omitiendo olímpicamente lo del estacionamiento. Rosalie... Mi amiga, ese había sido mi otro tormento, creo que ese había sido mi castigo, por haber hecho lo que hice. Según ella lo hice por "_amor_"

El lunes cuando había llegado al instituto una muy sonriente Rosalie, me esperaba en mi lugar del estacionamiento.

Me había interrogado de todas las manera posibles y en todos los lugares posibles, no me había dejado, bajar del mi auto, cuando había comenzado con las fue en los recesos, en la sala de profesores, en los descansos de quince minutos que teníamos, hasta me había llamado en mitad de una clase, a la cual no le conteste, pero si le había mandado un mensaje diciendo que a la salida íbamos a Break y le contaba todo, pero tenia que dejar de molestarme, y con eso santo remedio, había dejado de molestarme.

Le había dicho a Edward que saldría con Rose, a lo cual a él le había parecido bien, pero que cuando llegara a mi casa, tenia que llamarlo.

Esa tarde había sido realmente un suplicio, Rosalie había quedado sorprendida por lo que le había contado, solo conté de lo que había pasado en su departamento, la cita en el parque, lo incomoda que me habían hecho sentir aquel grupo de niñas, también le relate lo que había hecho para ponerlas en su lugar, y de la nada Rosalie había empezado a saltar en su lugar y a decir "_esa es mi amiga, sí nena defiende a tu hombre_" obvio que se había, puesto a gritar por las copas que tenia no sabíadónde meterme así que, solo hice que se callara.

También le había contado y esa había sido la peor parte, de cómo me había pedido ser su novia, a lo cual yo me sonroje de la peor manera, Rose solo se reía a carcajada de mi cara y en mi cara. La muy perra se reía de mi.

Cuando le pregunte que le parecía solo atino a decirme…

—Bella cariño, lo que yo te diga no importa, solo ten mucho cuidado, que en el instituto no se enteren… eso podría traerles complicaciones… —Tomo un poco de su trago y siguió— en cuanto a ti, estoy feliz por ver lo contenta y hermosa que estas, Edward parece un buen chico y maduro sobre todo, solo no apresuren las cosas y deja que las cosas tomen su curso veras que todo saldrá bien, solo les queda este año y ya —Nos quedamos un momento cayadas disfrutando del lugar y la música cuando ella dio un suspiro y dijo…

—Sabias que el domingo es el cumpleaños de Edward… cumple su mayoría de edad… dieciocho años—

Recuerdo que me había quedado sin habla, pero contenta por aquel dato, Ed iba a cumplir años, él seria mayor de edad y ya nada nos separaría…

Pero había algo que me había dejado inquieta y era que Edward no me había comentado nada que se aproximaba su cumpleaños… Acaso ¿El no quería pasar ese día conmigo?

Yo quería compartirlo todo con él y más si era algo tan importante como lo seria ese día.

Aun así no le conteste nada a Rosalie, solo me quede escuchado como es que ella y Emmett le organizaban una fiesta.

Esa maldita fiesta me estuvo molestando toda la semana como si fuera una espina en mi dedo. No sabia quienes estarían invitados, si habría chicas de su edad… Dios parecía una de esas novias celosas que hacen problemas por todo… pero aun así, no hable ni pregunte nada, solo esperaría hasta que él decidiera decirme algo.

Eso nunca jueves y Edward ese día había sido igual de cariñoso como los demás días, solo lo notaba un poco más nervioso que de costumbre y cuando le preguntaba si todo estaba bien, el solo asentía y yo simplemente dejaba deinsistir.

Aun así era un tema que seguía impacientándome.

Había llegado de un extenuante día, había llegado a mi departamento. En la mañana me había levantado un poco mas temprano para poder dejarlo limpio y ordenado por si las dudas.

Hoy Edward me pasaría a buscar a las ocho de la noche y ya eran las seis de la tarde, tenía dos horas, suficiente para poder ducharme y arreglarme.

Había pensado en ponerme un ajustado jeans azul oscuro y una camisa negra, y en los pies no llevaría tacones, sino mis amigas "Converse". Llevaba mi cabello suelto, algo que le gustaba a él.

Edward me había dicho que fuese muy cómoda, así que esperaba alguna cita algo loca como la última vez.

Mire mi reloj pulsera y marcaba las 19:50hs, solo faltaba diez minutos para que mi nenito me recogiera.

…**20:00 hs de la noche…**

Me senté en el sillón de mi sala para esperarlo…

…**20:15 hs…**

Edward nunca llegaba tarde a nada eso lo sabia bien, seguro que había trafico en las calles, hoy era viernes, muchos aprovechaban para salir.

…**20:30 hs…**

Mire mi celular y nada, ni una llamada ni un mensaje, esto no podía estar pasando… y sí le había pasado algo… ¡No! No podía pensar lo peor, él en cualquier momento llegaría.

…**21:00 hs…**

Diez mensajes de texto le había mandado y cinco llamadas le había hecho y nada, él no me contestaba, no había señal alguna de él.

…**22:00 hs…**

Seguía sentada en el sillón de mi sala. Ya había desistido de mirar el celular cada cinco minutos para ver si tenía alguna señal de vida de Edward.

Me había dejado plantada. En el fondo de mi corazón sabia que esto podría pasar, pero no quise hacer caso. Yo saldría lastimada de esto estaba mas que segura, pero aun así deje que pasara. Tonta, tonta y mil veces tonta por pensar que un pendejo como Edward tomaría una relación en serio.

Molesta y triste, muy triste me dirigí a mi habitación y así como estaba me recosté. Di mil vueltas y no lograba conciliar el sueño y cuando logre hacerlo, desee no haberlo hecho.

Después de tanto tiempo había soñado con él y con ella. Mi novio y mi mejor amiga.

Mi sueño me transporto a ese día en que ambos me decían como me habían engañado y que del fruto de ese engaño, ella había quedado embarazada.

_Yo solo tenía diez y ocho años, y aunque sí había estado íntimamente con él aun poseía cierta inocencia en mi personalidad; amaba demasiado a Demetri, tanto que por culpa de ese amor, me había alejado de todos mis amigos ya que a él, ninguno de ellos le caía , solo ella le simpatizaba y yo creía que era porque ella era mi mejor amiga._

_Ese día pude ver realmente quien era ese muchacho del que me había enamorado cuando tenía quince años, pude ver en sus ojos azules, esos que me hacían doblegar ante una mirada suya, que en ese momento eran realmente vacios, no había ni siquiera una pizca de remordimiento o culpa, nada, simplemente eran fríos._

_Solo había amor cuando miraban a una sola persona, y no era precisamente yo._

_Mientras que en los de ella, estaban todos los sentimientos habidos y por haber, pero la culpa y el dolor era el que más los tapaba. Ella era mi amiga de la infancia, habíamos compartido muchas aventuras, las mismas que se había olvidado cuando se había decidido acostarse con Demetri._

Me desperté con un sudor frío empapando mi frente y un poco agitada, pude notar que mis ojos estaban húmedos, estaba llorando otra vez a causa de ese sueño.

Mire el reloj que posaba en la mesita de noche y anunciaba las cuatro y veinticinco de la madrugada, volví a recostarme y sin que yo las llamara imágenes de ese día volvían a mi cabeza…

Aun con el corazón lastimado y sangrando por el engaño de mis dos seres mas amados, había decidido irme, el siguiente día me había mudado. Después de haber discutido con mis padres, llorado y pedido que por favor me dejaran ir, habían accedido.

La casa de mis tíos estaba cerca de mi universidad y ellos me habían ofrecido hospedarme ahí hasta que yo consiguiera un departamento. Y así lo hice, juntando los pedazos de corazón que me habían roto, armando y curando mis heridas, jure jamás volver a creer en el amor, porque sabía que el amor solo se trataba y traía dolor, engaño y decepción.

En mis años de universidad no había vuelto a ir a Forks, solo llegaba hasta Port Ángeles.

Mi dolor era tanto, que sentía que tenía que dejar ese lugar o moriría ahí.

Después de tanto meditar, reconocí que mi dolor no era por haberme dado cuenta de la clase de persona con la que estaba, sino que al ponerme a pensar el golpe fue aún mas duro al darme cuenta que ya no tendría mas a mi amiga, mi hermana del alma y compañera de infancia, mi hermani como nos decíamos de niñas… mi mejor y única amiga hasta ese entonces, Jane.

Volver a soñar con eso había removido recuerdos, sentimientos e inseguridades que gracias a Rosalie y Jacob había superado.

Lo único que sabía era que ese maldito sueño había traído devuelta mis miedos.

Había estado parte del sábado durmiendo, y entrada la tarde, me había dado la libertad de llorar nuevamente…

Necesitaba a mi Edward ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué no me llamaba? ¿Por qué no contestaba mis mensajes? ¿Por que no había venido por mí? Sentía miedo, esos malditos miedos volvían otra vez.

De pronto sentí mi celular í dispara de la cama como la patética que era pensando que era í hasta la sala donde la noche anterior había dejado mi celular y atendí sin ver quien era…

—Hola—

— ¿Bella?...Mi vida ¿Estás bien? —

— Rosalie… sí yo… estaba durmiendo —Mentí, aunque no sabía si había funcionado

— ¿Ok? Emm… amiga yo… yo me preguntaba si quieres venir a mi casa… —

—Rose, no creo que sea buena idea… no me siento muy bien, no… —No me dejo terminar

—Necesito que hablemos, necesito contarte algo… por favor —

— ¿Es algo importante? — Suspire—Porque realmente no me siento muy bien —dije sintiendo unas ganas enormes de largarme a llorar, y rogarle que me dijera si sabía algo de Edward.

—Claro que es importante, desde cuando yo te llamo a ti, para contarte alguna estupidez…—

—Ok… me doy un baño y voy…—me refregué los ojos queriendo quitar cualquier rastro de llanto que pudiese haber

— Ponte linda, puede que después salgamos a tomar algo —Mierda

—NO, eso no… — quise decir que no tenía ganas de salir, pero no me dejo hablar.

—OH si, claro que si, no dejare a mi amiga encerrada un sábado a la noche y no me interesa Edward, ni nadie… ellos se pueden ir al mismísimo infierno… así que ponte linda… — no deje que siguiera y pregunte

—Rosalie, que tiene que ver Edward… ¿Lo has visto? ¿Por qué dices ellos? —Pregunte temerosa de su respuesta

—Uhmm yo… no… no lo eh visto—dijo rápido, se quedo callada un momento y siguió—Bella… ¿Ustedes tenían una cita? —Me pregunto en voz baja

—Si — sentí una punzada en mi pecho… hasta por teléfono se notaba mi tristeza

—Y… él… ¿él asistió? —pregunto temerosa y con la voz temblando

—No — admití. Se quedo un momento callada como meditando lo que le había dicho, suspiro y volvió a hablar

—Ok… Bella mi amor, no te preocupes, ven vestida como quieras… yo acá te prestare algo…—

—Algo… ¿Algo como qué? —Pregunte dudosa y con miedo

—Tú solo, mueve ese trasero perfecto que tienes y ven para mi departamento… ah y trae tus tacones negros de _Brian Atwood _—Se quedó callada un segundo— Te doy exactamente 40 minutos para que estés tocando mi puerta —Me reí por su comentario y me despedí

—Ok… adiós—

—Bella… —oh ¿y ahora qué?

— ¿Si? —dije insegura

—La pasaremos bien hoy… te lo prometo… Adiós —Y cortó. Realmente quería confiar en sus palabras, hoy quería olvidarme de mis errores y volver a ser la de antes

Como pude, pero aun con miedo me di una ducha. Tome mi celular, las llave de mi departamento, las de mi auto y me fui a lo de mi amiga.

Luego de estacionarme, subí como si fuera un rayo, no quería encontrarme a nadie, y dejar que mi plan para esta noche fracasara.

Rosalie me esperaba con margaritas y tequilas. Al principio me había negado rotundamente, pero luego desistí y decidí tomarme unos tragos, realmente los necesitaba, hoy más que nunca.

Estaba sentada en el sillón, cuando empecé a escuchar música del departamento de Emmett…

Vi que se acercaba Rosalie con ropa en cada mano…

—Elige —Me dijo con una risa en sus labios

—Rose, por favor no… —Dios, yo no estaba para salir, demasiado con venir hasta aquí y tomar algo con ella, pero parecía que mi amiga tenía otros planes

—Te digo que elijas —No me dejo replicar

—Uhmm… el negro —Termine eligiendo

—Te quedara perfecto… póntelo, en mi habitación están tus zapatos, yo me cambio, nos maquillamos, peinamos y nos vamos —Y se fue dejándome estupefacta por sus ocurrencias

Me puse el vestido que Rose me había dado, era un vestido negro muy pegado a la parte de mis caderas, solo me llegaba a tapar mi trasero y cinco centímetro de pierna, nada mas; la parte de arriba tenia un solo tirante grueso que cruzaba mi espalda agarrando la otra parte del vestido. Pero lo que mas me gustaba, era la espalda, que en realidad no tenía nada. La "espalda" era toda descubierta, la abertura me llegaba hasta mi cintura y un poco mas abajo. El vestido, que era un pecado llamarlo así, era realmente hermoso.

Me hubiera gustado que Edward me viera… Pero que pensaba, si en este momento estaba así era por su culpa.

Estaba decidida, hoy me olvidaría de todo y haría todas las locuras que Rose propusiera… Ok no todas.

En ese momento Rose venia con su estuche de maquillaje y con mis zapatos… Dios, sino me mataba con esos tacones de doce centímetros, pasaba raspando. Eran preciosos de terciopelo negro con punta redondeada y su tacón era de platino dorado. Había tenido que ahorrar para poder comprármelos, pero valían la pena y me quedaban pintados, parecían haberse hecho justo para mí.

Rose me maquillo los ojos con un esfumado bien negro, puso mascara en mis pestañas haciendo que me quedaran mas grandes y arqueadas, y por ultimo puso apenas un leve rosa en mis labios. Dios parecía una modelo de publicidad, había quedado realmente hermosa.

Yo misma sujete mi cabello en una coleta alta, muy bien echa, que según Rose era para que los hombres disfrutaran de mi espalda.

Mi amiga llevaba un vestido color verde oliva bien ajustado al cuerpo, pero no como el mío, el de ella era sin mangas y era de corte straplee y le quedaba bien encima de sus pechos. Por si refrescaba se llevaba una campera de cuero bordo, aunque no creo que la use no hacía para nada frio y en lo pies llevaba unas sandalias muy a la moda en color bordo e iguales de altos que los míos.

Y su cabello iba suelto y le caían suaves ondas por sus hombros. Su maquillaje era un poco más sencillo que el mío, labios con gloss, apenas un poco de sombra en sus parpados y mascara en sus pestañas.

—Ok, Bella, ¿Estás lista? —Me pregunto Rose poniéndose perfume en su cuello

—Creo… que sí —Dije vacilante

— ¿Escuchas esa música? —Dijo de pronto, y si efectivamente se escuchaba música del departamento de al lado

—Si —Admití agachando la cabeza… Ellos realmente se estaban divirtiendo

—Bien toma tus cosas y vamos a saludar —Me dijo de manera tajante

—Rosalie no, yo no pienso ir ahí no… —No me dejo terminar

—Solo vamos a saludar, vamos a desearle un feliz cumpleaños al niño Edward y luego nos vamos a bailar —no sabía que decir

—No creo que sea buena idea Rose…—quise hablar pero su grito me espanto

— ¡Sí! el estúpido de Emmett me las va a pagar por haberme dejado de lado, por esas estúpidas… —de pronto pareció acordarse de algo y se tapo la boca con la mano

— ¿Qué estúpidas? Rosalie hay algo que no me dijiste —su mirada parecía la de un cachorrito

—Bueno… puede que me haya olvidado de algo—

— ¿De que? —Pregunté con molestia en mi voz

—Ayer llegaron tres chicas y un chico a visitar a Emmett y Edward, y desde ayer que no se fueron, supongo que la música que oyes es porque le están festejando el cumpleaños anticipado a Edward —trate de tranquilizarme o me largaría a llorar aquí y arruinaría todo

—¿Qué… que no la estabas organizando tu con Emmett a la fiesta? —largo un suspiro lastimero

—Si… pero tuvimos una discusión y él se enojó conmigo —dijo encogiéndose de hombros y agachando la mirada

—Y porque no me contaste… si quieres podemos suspender… —quise aventurar a ver que me decía de desistir de la salida

—Claro que no, esto lo hice para que vean que con nosotras no se puede, si ellos la están pasando bien, pues nosotras hoy la vamos a romper… —dijo riendo, aunque sabia que esa sonrisa no era sincera

—Tienes razón…a mi nadie me deja plantada, ni siquiera Edward… dame un tequila —pedí, necesitaba un trago para darme valor, me tendió un shot y ella tomo otro

—Salud —tomamos de un solo trago y aclaramos la garganta — ¿Lista? —me pregunto Rose

—Lista—dije yo

Tomamos nuestros pequeños bolsos y caminamos hacia el departamento de al lado…

Cuando estuvimos paradas en la puerta vi a Rosalie basilar en tocar la puerta, pero yo estaba que echaba fuego, sí Edward se estaba divirtiendo yo también lo haría; así que me arme de coraje y toque el timbre. Iban a saber que eran mujeres de verdad.

Le di una última mirada a Rosalie y le sonreí dándole aliento, sabía que este no era uno de sus mejores momentos.

Sentí pasos acercarse y risas de fondo, tome aire y lo retuve en mis pulmones involuntariamente. La puerta se abrió y…

—Hola —una chica de unos diecinueve años nos habría la puerta era una castaña linda pero nada comparada con mi amiga

—Hola… —Rose y yo dimos dos pasos hacia delante — ¿Esta Emmett? —Pregunte a una muy confundida chica

—Uhmm sí… ¡Emmett! —Grito la chica

A lo lejos pude escuchar una suave risa. Maldición… Era Edward. Pero no, esto era lo que él quería ¿no? Estaba acompañado, estaba en una reunión con sus seres queridos por lo que parecía, por eso no me había dicho nada, él no quería festejar conmigo… tonta yo, en haber cedido a todo esto…

— ¿Quién es? —Pregunto Emmett acercándose a la puerta

Creo que si se le pudiera haber desencajado la mandíbula al pobre Emmett, hubiese pasado en ese mismo momento. Literalmente se devoró con la mirada a Rosalie.

—Hola Emmett ¿Cómo estás? —hable yo. Ya que Rose lo miraba fijamente a los ojos, dejando que se le note su enojo

—Bi-bien, pasa no te quedes ahí parada —yo me adentre unos pasos pero Rose seguía en la puerta—Tu también Rose…—escuche que dijo Emmett. Al pasar a su lado, con voz suave y dulce le dijo — Lo siento —fue un susurro muy bajito para que solo lo escuchara Rosalie, pero aun así logre percibirlo. Rose entro sin dirigirle la palabra y sin que se diera cuenta Emmett me guiño el ojo.

—Po- por favor pónganse cómodas, quieren tomar algo… —ofreció cortes

—No, en realidad vinimos a saludar, ustedes están de fiesta y no queremos importunar —en ese momento salía Edward de la cocina con una chica colgada de su brazo.

En el momento que nuestras miradas se cruzaron deje de respirar, mis ojos comenzaban a picar y mi estomago dolía. Él estaba con una chica. Tenía que hacer algo o tiraría todo a la borda y saldría corriendo.

Por suerte Rose se dio cuenta y actuó rápido, como yo lo había hecho antes por ella.

—Disculpen si interrumpimos su… fiesta —dijo sonando sarcástica— Oh Edward querido, disculpa nuestra falta de tacto… felicidades por tu cumpleaños, te saludamos ahora porque mañana no creo que nos veamos —Rosalie se acercó a él y lo saludo, empujando a la chica que estaba con él

—Ven Isabella, saluda así nos podemos ir y dejar que sigan "_disfrutando_"—dijo lo último con cierto enfado en su voz.

Esta era mi oportunidad, él estaba de fiesta, pues yo también lo haría, aunque me doliera el corazón y luego llorara y me lamentara como condenada.

Me acerque a él lentamente sin dejar de mirarlo un segundo. Vi como sus ojos se percataban de mi vestimenta, lo cual un gran sonrisa se formo en mi mente— Ahí tienes, maldito —Me dije para mis adentros.

Quedando a menos de treinta centímetros de él, lo salude. Trate de que mi cara no me traicionara, así que puse la misma cara que ponía con mis alumnos más conflictivos. Pareció funcionar, ya que pude ver como sus ojos eran cubiertos por una sombra de dolor.

—Felicidades… Señor Cullen… espero que la pase muy bien —dije sin basilar, hasta yo misma me sorprendí con la frialdad con que sonó mi voz. Le di un beso en su mejilla y su mano intento tomar la mía, mas yo lo esquive.

—Bella…— susurro con voz temblorosa, yo no lo deje hablar, y rápidamente me di la vuelta alejándome de él, necesitaba salir urgente de ahí o me derrumbaría en ese momento.

—A donde se van — pregunto Emmett mirando fijamente con el ceño fruncido a Rosalie, yo por mi parte tuve la idea equivocada de ver a la acompañante de Edward. Era una muchacha preciosa, de cabellos dorados lacio y ojos celestes, realmente era preciosa, volví mi mirada a él pero el muy cobarde agacho su cabeza.

—Vamos a un club, no pensamos quedarnos encerradas un sábado en la noche —dijo una Rose muy sonriente — somos dos jóvenes **SOLTERAS** — contesto remarcando con malicia la palabra "solteras"— así que no hay nada que nos detenga —en ese momento Edward levanto su cabeza como resorte, su mirada tenia un brillo intenso. Me di cuenta que me estaba rogando con los ojos, pero lejos de ceder, le devolví una mirada fría y vacía.

Sus ojos reflejaban dolor puro, por las palabras de Rosalie, ella sabia muy bien de nuestra relación y lo dijo solo para lastimar a Edward… ya hablaría luego con ella. Pero tenía que seguir con esto o ya no saldría más de aquí.

—Sí, así es, así que no los molestamos mas, nosotras ya nos vamos —dije apurada

—Rosalie, necesito hablar contigo un minuto —Emmett agarro a Rose del brazo y se la llevo a una de las habitaciones… perfecto ahora me quedaba sola.

—Mmm Cullen, dígale a Rosalie que la espero abajo en el auto —y sin dejar que me responda me di la vuelta y me fui

Al llegar a la puerta del ascensor, sentí una fuerte mirada y unos pasos acercarse.

—Isabella —dijo tomándome de la muñeca

—Suéltame Edward…—dije volteándome y sintiendo como mis ojos se humedecían

—Por favor, déjame explicarte —se le quebró la voz al terminar la oración

— ¿Explicarme que? Que fui una inmadura eh irresponsable, que creyó en las palabras de un adolescente, que fui una tonta por dejarme llevar por un estúpido deseo…— en ese momento logre soltarme de su agarre.

Pasaron varios segundos para que volviera a hablar, el estaba sorprendido, pero inmediatamente se recompuso.

—Bella, por favor yo… yo te quiero, yo…— no creía lo que escuchaba, no podía ser verdad, él estaba mintiendo, estaba jugando conmigo— no me hagas esto, y no digas esas cosas, yo… — ese era su ultimo recurso lo sabia, pero no iba a lograr quebrantarme con eso.

—Esto fue un error y… — no me dejo terminar

— ¡Yo fui un error para ti! —Grito desesperado tomándome de los hombros— contéstame, mírame a los ojos… ¿tu no… tu no me quieres? —no le pude contestar, en ese momento salió Rose por la puerta del Dpto. Con una sonrisa socarrona.

—Nos vamos—pregunto mirándome

—No, tu no te vas —dijo Edward haciendo presión en mis hombros

—Claro que si, mira como lo hago —dije zafándome de su agarre y subiendo al ascensor

Las puertas se cerraron y con eso, una ultima imagen de Edward golpeo mi ya maltratado corazón "Edward poniéndose una mano en medio del pecho"…

.

.

Estábamos llegando al club en un silencio sepulcral. Ninguna había dicho nada, y agradecí que Rosalie no me preguntara nada. Una palabra que salía de mi boca en estos momentos y me largaría a llorar como una loca.

Nos estacionamos, tomamos nuestras cosas y nos fuimos a la fila de lugar. Estaba que explotaba de gente…

—A dónde vas Bella —Rose me miraba como si me hubiera crecido otra cabeza

—A la fila, no pensaras en colarnos —dije como si fuera lo más obvio

—Ten, los conseguí hoy —dijo dándome una de esas pulseras vip de colores flúor

—¿Quién te las dio? ¿Dónde las conseguiste? —pregunte, esto ya me estaba pareciendo raro

—Ah… se dice el pecado pero no el pecador Bella —nos reímos y pusimos las pulseras y entramos directamente al lugar

Hacia mucho que no estaba en un que había dejado la universidad me había dedicado solamente a mi trabajo dejando de lado mi vida social, pero agradecí infinitamente a Rose por haberme sacado en este momento. Lo necesitaba.

Tomamos un par de tragos y cuando sentí que me estaba haciendo efecto demasiado rápido el alcohol, le pedí a Rose que valláramos a baila.

Estábamos en medio de la pista bailando _Sexy and i Know it _cuando de pronto Rose saco su celular y comenzó a filmar. Sobre el escenario estaba ese peculiar grupo de música electrónica que peculiarmente a mi, me gustaba, pero de un momento a otro Rose ya no estaba, la busque con la mirada pero nada no estaba por ningún lado, salí de ese lugar rechazando invitaciones de hombres para bailar o tomar algo.

Cuando estaba por subir las escaleras que me llevaban al vip, una mano tiro de mi brazo y me llevo hasta la parte más oscura de la discoteca.

—Suéltame ¿Qué… —deje la frase sin terminar

—No respondiste a mi pregunta ¿Tu no me quieres? — oh porDios. ¿Qué mierda hacia aquí? Con un demonio, claro que lo quería, pero si se lo decía estaría definitivamente perdida.

—Edward yo… — no me dejo terminar, ataco mi boca sin piedad, besándome con todo lo que tenia. Sin permiso su lengua invadió mi boca reclamando mi lengua, dejándome aturdida y deseosa de más. Mucho más.

Logre separarme un poco por falta de aire, pero él no dio marcha atrás, dejándome besos abrazadores en mi cuello.

—Edward no… por favor, no hagas esto—intente decir

—No lo hagas tu, porque no me dejas explicarte, dame la oportunidad de disculparme, porque haces todo esto, porque me lastimas así… yo… yo te quiero, y te recuerdo que eres MI novia, y que no estas soltera como dijo Rosalie — yo lo mire con el ceño fruncido, ahora se acordaba que yo era su novia, después de dejarme plantada para irse a no sé dónde con otra chica.

—Edward que haces aquí, tú eres menor de edad, no puedes entrar a un club… — cambie de tema, tratando de zafarme de su agarre

—El club es de un amigo de mi padre, Emmett solo tuvo que hacer una llamada y ya… — dijo encogiéndose de hombro y haciendo un intento de sonrisa

— ¿Emmett le dio los pases vip a Rosalie? — pregunte. Ya me parecían demasiadas las coincidencias

—Emm sip, aunque me sorprendió, no esperaba que mi hermano fuera tan extremista de vigilar de cerca a Rosalie ya que son solo "amigos"— dijo recordando algo

—Mira quien habla… suéltame —dije mirándolo a lo ojos mientras me soltaba de su agarre y me iba. El me tomo de la cintura por detrás eh hizo que me volteara

—Isabella, no puedo creer que te hayas puesto esto para venir aquí —dijo mientras me tocaba mis muslos por encima de mi vestido — Se te ve toda la espalda, ¿Sabes lo que deben estar pensando los hombre de este lugar? —Dijo abrasándome y cubriendo mi espalda con sus brazos

—Suéltame —volví a decir

—Y si no lo hago ¿Qué harás? — respondió desafiándome

—Gritare y… —Me cayo besándome, nuestro beso era necesitado, esta vez estábamos casi en la pista de baile. Mierda, me hacia tan bien estar así con él, que me había olvidado que estábamos peleados; pude sentir que su parte inferior se estaba poniendo tensa, él me apretaba las caderas y me atraía hacia él…

— ¿Edward? —Hablo una persona cerca de nosotros, nos separamos pero Edward aun no me soltaba y Dios… quería morirme en ese mismo momento.

—Emmett ¿Qué pasa?—pregunto Edward fastidioso a su hermano, que nos miraba con el ceño fruncido

— ¿Isabella? —En ese momento se dio cuenta de que era yo la que estaba con su hermano menor

—Yo… no… no es l-lo que… —quise decir algo pero Edward me interrumpió aferrándome a su costado con un brazo. Por Dios que estaba haciendo. Se había vuelto loco

—Sí, sí es lo que parece… —dijo apretándome más a su costado si era posible, me miro a los ojos y volvió a mirar a su hermano

—Isabella y yo tenemos una relación —volví a mirarlo, él me miro y pude ver verdad y seguridad en esos orbes color esmeralda. Maldición, él se estaba jugando por mi.

Dirija mi mirada a Emmett y él me miraba con el ceño fruncido, pero pude notar que no había enojo en su mirada, sino curiosidad y preocupación. Esta era mi oportunidad para aclararle todo…

—Emmett puedo… no, en realidad necesito hablar contigo… por favor. —

Me miro a los ojos con el ceño fruncido, pero asintió, esta era mi oportunidad.


	8. Enfrentamiento

**Disclaimer: **Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen Stephenie Meyer y su Editorial. La historia que leerán a continuación me pertenece pura y exclusivamente a mi.

**Capitulo Beteado por: Shades**

**Capítulo 9: Enfrentamiento**

_**Por favor perdóname**_

_**No sé lo que hago**_

_**Por favor perdóname**_

_**No puedo parar de amarte**_

_**No me niegues**_

_**Este dolor está siguiendo**_

_**Por favor perdóname**_

_**Si te necesito como ahora**_

_**Por favor cree que cada**_

_**Palabra que digo es cierta**_

_**Por favor perdóname**_

_**No puedo parar de amarte /**_

_**Brian Adams (Please Forgive Me - traducida)**_

**Edward Pov.**

Isabella es lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado en mi corta existencia, es hermosa, dulce, sencilla, inteligente, profesional… simplemente perfecta.

Nuestra primera cita había sido la vivencia más loca y excitante que pude haber vivido.

Amo todo lo que proviene de ella, su manera de hablar, su manera de expresarse, como me miraba, como se entregaba en cada beso, sus caricias… eso era lo mejor.

Mi verdad era simple, estoy profundamente enamorado de ella.

Se me había hecho de lo más difícil resistirme a ella en el instituto. Cada vez que me miraba me perdía en sus ojos. Me dejaba encerrado en su mirada y no tenía contemplación de mí.

La extrañaba cuando llegaba la noche, pero de día la odiaba por hacerme desearla de la manera más profunda. Todas las noches rememoraba esa tarde en el estacionamiento del parque haciéndome soñar y levantarme todo sudado por los sueños de placer, que me entregaba.

Solo había algo que me perturbaba la cabeza y era mi maldito cumpleaños.

Emmett había recibido una llamada de mi padre avisando que el día de mi cumpleaños pasaría por nuestro departamento, no se para que, la verdad era que no lo necesitábamos, solo aparecía para arruinarme la vida.

Ese día estaba planeando pasarlo con Isabella y ahora debía desistir de eso, porque él iba a estar todo el día metido en el departamento queriendo hacerse el padre ejemplar, seguramente me traería un regalo caro para tapar su abandono.

Maldita la hora en que se le ocurrió venir a festejar mi cumpleaños.

Mañana saldría con Isabella en una segunda cita, y pensaba llevarla a un lugar especial.

En la semana había ido al planetario a observar las estrellas, y luego de mi cometido fui hasta la agencia internacional de Registros de Estrellas y registre la estrella que había descubierto llamándola A-115 o Bel, una abreviatura del nombre Bella.

Había sido un arduo trabajo de horas sin dormir, pero lo había logrado, mañana la llevaría a la parte más alta de la cuidad y le daría mi regalo. Le mostraría su estrella. La que llevaba su nombre, Bel.

No podía pasar desapercibido que Isabella sospechaba de algo. Se me estrujaba el corazón de solo pensar que le estaba ocultando mi cumpleaños. Era una fecha importante seria, mayor de edad, ya podría ir en libertad con ella por la calle, pero no, no podía por el maldito de mi padre. Ella sospechaba, lo sabía, pero aun así no podía decirle nada, no quería infestarla con la presencia de mi padre, podíamos compartir ese día pero no quería a mi padre cerca de ella, Isabella era demasiado hermosa para su seguridad y mi padre no dejaría pasar oportunidad con ella. Aunque yo sabía muy bien que ella jamás haría algo para dañarme.

Mañana seria el día, mañana le regalaría a mi Bella su estrella.

Estaba demasiado nervioso para mi gusto, eso me tenía un poco alterado, no sabía cómo lo iba a tomar, supuse que de la mejor manera, ya que aunque me parcia algo demasiado cursi, últimamente todo lo que hacía era demasiado cursi, mi vida se estaba volviendo cursi… pero… ¡Maldición! No me importaba, es más, me gustaba.

Estaba siendo demasiado evidente con mi nerviosismo y ella se había dado cuenta, preguntándome si todo andaba bien, trataba de sonar convincente y que no se diera cuenta de nada, así que solo le decía que sí, que todo estaba bien.

A la salida del instituto, mientras todos se retiraban dejando el estacionamiento vacío me acerque a ella y me despedí con un tierno beso, mostrándole mi amor. Sí, el amor que sentía por Bella, no cabía en mi interior, me sobrepasaba haciendo que por ella cometiera locuras…

Al llegar a casa me encontré con una escena bastante incomoda, Emmett y Rosalie estaban peleando…

—Ella está enamorada, tú no sabes por lo que tuvo que pasar, tú no sabes nada de ella… ella lo… —Rosalie se dio cuenta que estaba escuchando y se cayó en ese mismo instante—

— ¿Pasa algo? —pregunte un poco confundido por su actitud, parecía una fiera, su cara estaba roja y sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas sin derramar. Suspiro tristemente y jure escuchar un débil sollozo; Emmett pareció también escucharlo y la miro con cara de disculpa. Si él había hecho o dicho algo, estaba arrepentido. Se le notaba.

—Rosalie yo… —la voz de mi hermano sonaba estrangulada y desesperada—

—T-tengo que i-irme —y sin mirarlo, se fue. Pude ver cuando pasó junto a mí, como dejaba caer sus lágrimas

—Emmett que pasó… ¿Por qué estaban peleando? ¿Por qué Rosalie estaba llorando?—pregunte preocupado. Mi hermano se pasaba las manos exasperado por la cabeza—

—Yo… yo solo necesitaba saber, y comprender toda esta locura ¡Dios!… tú… pero ella es… —se quedó callado y me miro. ¿De qué diablos hablaba? —

— ¿De qué hablas Emmett? ¿De quién estaban hablando? —pregunte un poco histérico y confundido. Él se paró y me encaro, su cara denotaba enojo, y frustración—

—Pásame tu teléfono celular —dijo tendiéndome su mano— dámelo Edward —su voz había pasado de frustración, a dura y fría. Le tendí el aparato y vi como trataba de buscar algo. Cuando pareció encontrarlo frunció el ceño de manera ruda—

— ¿Amor? —Dijo elevando su vos una octava— ¿Quién demonios es amor? ¿Quién es este contacto que aparece con el nombre "_amor_"? —Oh mierda—

— ¿¡Perdón!? —Dije quitándole el aparato celular de las manos— ¿Quién diablos te crees para revisar mis contactos? —Espete enojado— y a ti no te interesa, quien es _"amor"_ para mí—

—Desde cuando tienes un amor… que yo sepa desde que llegamos aquí no me entere de ninguna "_amiguita_" tuya, que tengas por ahí —dijo en tono burlón—

—Es verdad… porque esta persona no es ninguna "_amiguita_" como tú dices, es mucho más que ese simple calificativo, pero que puedes saber tú sobre eso, que no fuiste, ni eres capaz de jugarte por Rosalie… —en cuanto dije eso, me arrepentí. Por un instante su expresión cambio de dolor ante mis palabras, para darle paso a la ira. La última reacción que espere de él, fue la de un certero golpe en mi estómago, dejándome sin una pisca de aire, mi celular voló por el aire, dándose contra la pared y cayendo al suelo, partiéndose la pantalla en miles de cristales. — Y con eso chao celular.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve en el piso recuperándome, solo sé que lo que había dicho, había sido cruel y me sentí mal por haber sido tan hijo de puta.

Levante la vista y Emmett estaba sentado en el sofá con los codos en sus rodillas y con las manos en su cabeza. Sin decir nada me levante y me dirija a mi habitación. Me tendí en la cama sin despojarme de ninguna de mis prendas y así como estaba me dormí, aun sintiendo un punzante dolor en medio de mi estómago.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rayos de sol se colaban por las rendijas de las persianas de mi habitación, despertándome del todo. Levante mi cabeza para ver la hora y eran las 6 am. Quise levantarme y volví a sentir ese agudo dolor en mi estómago, eso me recordó lo sucedido la noche anterior. ¡Y de no volver a decir o hacer algo que molestara a Emmett!

Me di una ducha con agua caliente para que mis músculos se relajaran y salí a vestirme para ir al instituto.

Me fui a la cocina y Emmett como todos los días estaba sentado esperando con el desayuno en la mesa. Me senté y solté un largo suspiro; iba a decir algo pero Emmett se me adelanto

—Edward, hoy te voy a ir a buscar temprano. Tenemos que ir a comprar unas cosas. Tenemos visitas, así que no te lleves tu auto, que yo te voy a llevar —dijo con su tono de voz frio—

— ¿Quién viene? —Pregunte confuso—. Supuestamente mi padre vendría el mismo día de mi cumpleaños y eso era el domingo.

—Termina de desayunar, apúrate que vas tarde —dijo omitiendo mi pregunta—.

No quise echar más leña al fuego, así que solo me calle y desayune en silencio. Me seguía sintiendo mal por haberle dicho lo que le dije, tendría que pedirle perdón, pero lo haría más tarde cuando se calmaran un poco las aguas. En este momento el horno no estaba para bollos.

Presentía que me estaba olvidando de algo, pero con todo lo que había pasado, tenía mí cabeza en la pelea que había tenido con Emmett. Termine de desayunar y deje los trastes en la lavadora.

Acomode mi uniforme ya que tenía algunas arrugas por haber dormido con el puesto.

Cuando íbamos saliendo, por la puerta del ascensor salieron cuatro personas.

— ¡Emmett…Edward! — ¡Oh Dios mío! —

— ¿Jasper? —dijimos yo y mi hermano al unisonó—

— ¿Quien más si no? —dijo un muy alegre y sonriente Jazz, mi primo. Lo abrazamos con un muy efusivo abraso y riendo a carcajadas. Hacia unos meses que no nos veíamos—.

— ¡Oigan no se olviden de nosotras! —Dijeron las mellizas, quienes estaban a la par de la novia de mi primo—.

—Kate, Irina… chicas están tan hermosas como siempre —dije yo abrasando a Kate y Emmett a Irina. Dios, estas mujeres cada día estaban más hermosas—.

— Alice ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo te está tratando este cavernícola? —Dijo Emmett sonriendo; su enojo parecía haberse esfumado—.

—Por favor pasen, nosotros estábamos de salida, estaba llevando a Edward al instituto pero… hoy podrías faltar, no te hará ningún daño, aparte hace mucho que no ves a tus primos —dijo refiriéndose a mí con una sonrisa, yo dude un poco pero asentí enseguida—.

Extrañaba mucho a mis primos ellos eran como mis hermanos y me daba gusto que estuvieran aquí.

—Claro… bueno porque no pasan y se ponen cómodos—hable apresurado tratando de entrar—.

Ellos me siguieron riéndose, pero tanto Emmett como Jasper se habían percatado de mi indecisión.

El día estaba pasando lento y tortuoso, ósea no lo estaba pasando mal, pero necesitaba verla, hoy íbamos a salir y no había podido comunicarme con ella en ningún momento para contarle que tenía visitas. Emmett estaba pegado al teléfono de la casa, y junto a él estaban mis primos, no sabía qué hacer, así que solo esperaría que sea la hora de la cita, me disculparía de ellos y la pasaría a buscar como habíamos acordado.

Eran las 19:15hs, Estaba saliendo para la casa de Bella, cuando un muy sonriente Jasper apareció por la cocina. Tanto él como mi hermano durante el día, los encontraba mirándome con caras raras. Emmett y Jasper me conocían demasiado, y ellos sabían que andaba en algo, de hecho mi hermano ya lo sabía, solo estaba esperando el momento para que habláramos y yo le diera explicaciones. Porque estaba seguro que me las pediría.

—Ed, para dónde vas tan arreglado… —preguntó mi primo, mirándome de los pies a la cabeza—

—Yo… yo necesito salir un momento —dije poniéndome nervioso—

—Tranquilo, no hace falta que te pongas así… déjame preguntarte algo… —dijo mirándome con los ojos entrecerrados— ¿Pasa algo entre Emmett y tú? Están… raros, y tú estuviste desde que llegamos con los ojos puestos en el teléfono, sin prestarnos atención… —lo corte—

—Lo siento… es que… yo… — ¿Porque estaba nervioso? no sabía. Lo que si sabía era que necesitaba contarle a alguien lo que me pasaba o explotaría, pero tomaría la precaución de no mencionar a Bella.

—Estoy saliendo con alguien —dije sin más preámbulos—.

—Ahh ¿Y por eso llevas tanta prisa? —Pregunto con una risa en sus labios—ok mira, por mí no hay problemas, el problema son las mellizas, ya sabes cómo son ellas… —dijo haciendo gestos con las manos—.

— Lo sé, pero… —me corto poniéndome cara de borrego degollado—

—Te pido un favor Ed, hace mucho que no nos vemos, las melli te extrañaban horrores, solo será hoy… por favor —mierda… él quería que falte a la cita—

— ¿A dónde vas Edward? —oh mierda… lo que me faltaba—

—Pensaba salir —dije de forma brusca mirando hacia Emmett que estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta de la cocina—.

— ¿A dónde? —pregunto tenso—.

—A ti no te interesa —conteste seco—.

—Pues no saldrás hoy, las chicas y Jazz vinieron a visitarnos por tu cumpleaños, no puedes ser tan grosero de irte y dejarlos —que carajo le pasaba, porque rayos actuaba de esa manera—.

—Edward… ¿Piensas salir con la persona de tu celular? —insistió otra vez, esta vez su voz era demasiado ruda y yo no iba a permitir que eso me doblegara—.

—Ya te dije que a ti eso no te incumbe y… —casi grite, y me arrepentí en ese mismo momento—.

—Tranquilo Ed, no hace falta levantar la voz… por favor solo será hoy, tu chica no se ira a ningún lado… —maldición, parecían que se habían confabulado para que no saliera hoy—.

—Está bien, no te preocupes Jazz la cosa no es contigo… seré un buen anfitrión Emmett ¿contento? —Dije en tono irónico. En ese mismo instante presentí que algo andaría mal—.

—Vamos cambia esa cara, hoy la pasaremos bien —dijo Jasper pasando su brazo por mis hombros—.

Mi hermano y Jazz habían salido por bebidas, mientras yo me quedaba con las mellizas y con Alice. Realmente las extrañaba, ellas eran geniales.

Estuvimos hablando de todo un poco, pero lo que me llamo la atención era que Jazz y Alice estaban comprometidos. Él le había propuesto compromiso hacía un mes y parecía que la boda se llevaría a cabo el siguiente año; eso me había puesto feliz, tanto por mi primo como por Alice. Jasper era una persona sumamente buena, y se merecía toda la felicidad del mundo.

—No saben, la noche esta hermosa, hay un cielo estrellado… —dijo Jazz apareciendo por la puerta con Emmett, detrás de él cargados de bolsas—.

En ese instante me congele. Solo dos palabras se me fueron a la mente calando hondo… "_cielo estrellado_".

Como había podido ser tan idiota, quería patearme la cabeza, por ser tan estúpido… me había olvidado de avisarle a Bella que hoy no, nos íbamos a poder ver.

Empecé a entrar en pánico y a ponerme nervioso, como se me pudo haber pasado por alto, Bella debe estar pensando cualquier cosa, Dios. ¡Que idiota, que idiota soy!

Estaba siendo demasiado obvio con mi reacción, Emmett me estaba mirando fijamente y con cara mala, necesitaba tranquilizarme, Bella me entendería, le explicaría todo y ella me entendería… ¿verdad?

Mire la hora en el reloj que colgaba de la pared y marcaba exactamente las 23:45hs. Maldita sea, era demasiado tarde para ir ahora a su departamento, ella se levantaba temprano toda la semana, y de seguro estaría durmiendo, descansando. Mañana, mañana iría y hablaría con ella. Solo espero que comprenda, que no lo hice a propósito.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sentía un dolor tremendo en la cabeza y el cuello. Decir que había dormido en el sillón de la sala no ayudaba para nada, la casa era un desastre. Solo recuerdo haberme sentado a tomar tequila como un sediento, haciendo apuestas con Jazz jugando al póker, pero después nada de nada.

Decidí darme una ducha y acomodar un poco la casa, ya que eran pasadas las dos de la tarde.

De pronto un nombre se me vino a la mente como balde de agua helada "_Isabella_". Apresure a acomodar todo y cuando estaba terminando de atar la última bolsa de residuos un Emmett muy desorientado aparecía por la entrada de la cocina. Aun olía a tequila… Eww.

— ¿Dónde vas tan apurado? —Me pregunto. Por favor esta vez sí me iría, y ni el puto presidente me lo impediría—.

—Tengo que salir Emmett, necesito aire, lo puedes entender… —dije con la voz cansada—.

—Y que pasara con Jazz y las chicas — ¡Para qué coño estaba él! —

—Ellos no se levantaran dentro de dos o tres horas, y si deciden levantarse antes, estás tú —

—Está bien —dijo mientras me seguía hasta la sala— mmm puedo saber dónde vas a estar —él no dejaba de insistir y empecé a sospechar que él ya sabía quién era mi chica—.

—No—dije simplemente. Tome las llaves de mi auto y salí—.

Lo único que me interesaba en este momento era mi Bella, nada más.

Mire mi reloj muñeca y eran las seis de la tarde, de seguro ella estaría en su departamento leyendo algo o acomodando sus cosas.

Maneje como un loco. Quería llegar lo antes posible, y pedirle perdón por haberla plantado, sería difícil, pero sé que ella me entendería.

Al llegar a su departamento subí, y el viaje en ascensor se me hizo eterno. En cuanto las puertas se abrieron salí disparado hasta llegar a su puerta, tome varias bocanadas de aire y toque el timbre… Nada. Trate de tranquilizarme.

Volví a intentar y nada.

Toque unas diez veces y nada.

Estaba entrando devuelta en pánico ¿Será que ella no quiere abrirme? Estaba a punto de azotar la puerta cuando una voz un poco ruda hablo tras mi espalda.

—Disculpe joven, ¿A quién busca? —voltee para ver a quien era y un anciano estaba parado a unos cuantos metros de mi—.

—Busco a la mujer que vive aquí. Bella ¿Usted la conoce? —Pregunte desesperado—.

—Sí, conozco a la señorita Isabella, pero no creo que la encuentre, ella no está, salió hoy entrada la tarde y sí no está de seguro que por hoy no volverá — ¿Qué? No, no… mierda.

—Oh… — dije encogiéndome de hombros—.

— ¿Cómo es su nombre? —Pregunto el anciano—.

—Edward—

—Bueno… adios joven Edward —.

— Perdón, usted quien es —aventure sobre el anciano—

—Su vecino, el señor Almir —Oh con que él era el señor Almir del que tanto hablaba Bella…

Dios mi Bella, donde se habría metido.

Y sin más se fue, dejándome helado con sus palabras. Ella ya no volvería.

Isabella no estaba y no sabía dónde podía encontrarla, ella debía estar pensando lo peor de mí. Ella tenía que creerme "_por Dios amor, ¿Dónde estás?_", pensaba para mí mismo, mientras iba de regreso a mi departamento…

Me estacione en la puerta de mi edificio y mire hacia arriba, largue un largo suspiro y apoye mi cabeza contra el volante del auto. Esto no me podía estar pasando… mis ojos comenzaban a picar, pero no me derrumbaría ahora, no ahora.

Resople y salí del auto. Subí como autómata al departamento con la cabeza gacha. Ya cuando estuve en la puerta pude escuchar música, fruncí mi ceño y mire mi reloj de muñeca, eran las 20:10hs. Tome aire y entre.

— ¿Qué rayos están haciendo? —Me sorprendí y una sonrisa media triste se formó en mis labios—

—Creo que jugando primito —dijo Kate mientras intentaba acomodar su pierna en un círculo rojo del Twister que yacía sobre el piso de la sala. Todos estaban alrededor riendo y escuchando música… si esta era mi familia.

—Ya lo sé… solo… porque está la música tan alta, acaso están sordos… Emmett tenemos vecinos sabes, yo no quiero que me echen —dije mirando a mi hermano con el ceño fruncido, quien me devolví la mirada de igual manera—.

—Uy, primo que humor que tienes, tan mal te fue… —decía Jasper mirándome. Emmett miraba a mi primo y luego a mí, decidí irme a dormir un rato, luego volvería a ir al departamento de Bella a ver si tenía suerte de encontrarla y no me importaría la hora.

Me dirigía hacia mi habitación y escuche que mi hermano me llamaba, mas no le preste atención y me encerré queriéndome dormir por unos minutos. Me recosté así como estaba y me deje llevar por los brazos de Morfeo, con un último pensamiento en mi cabeza…

"_Bella, mi vida… ¿Dónde te metiste?"_.

Desperté con un zumbido en mis oídos, mire mi reloj y marcaban las 22:15hs. Diablos… me había quedado dormido.

No sabía qué hacer, si ir hasta la casa de Bella o no. Decidí darme una ducha rápida mientras escuchaba _Relax take it easy_ de fondo, era un buen tema pero estaba demasiado alto. Dios no me quiero ni imaginar que estará pensando Rosalie. Pobre Rose… Rosalie, mierda como no me había dado cuenta antes, Bella de seguro estaba con ella. Me daría una ducha rápida eh iría a su departamento y constataría si Bella está allí.

Mientras me duchaba Rose me vino a la mente. No podía creer como el idiota de Emmett estaba de lo más calmado. No había hecho nada para intentar hablar con Rose por lo que paso ayer, aunque capas que si la había buscado y yo no sabía nada, pero igual, yo sabía muy bien que Emmett estaba enamorado de Rose, y si yo estuviera en su lugar estaría en la puerta de su departamento intentando hablar con ella y arreglar las cosas.

Que irónico, ya que, yo lo había hecho y no, no me cansaría jamás de buscar a Bella, nunca.

Salí de la ducha con la idea de ir al departamento de Rosalie e intentar hablar con ella si allí se encontraba y si no quería me quedaría ahí hasta que me escuchara.

Volví a mirar mi reloj y eran 23:00hs. Me cambie lo más rápido que pude. Me calcé unos jeans negros, una camiseta en color azul marino con mangas tres cuartos y en los pies unos tenis negros, peine mi cabello lo mejor que pude y por ultimo me puse un poco de mi perfume, sabía que a Bella le gustaba, debía de recurrir a lo más impensable, si quería que ella me perdonara.

Salí y fui directo a la cocina donde todavía se escuchaba ese zumbido molesto.

Estaban todos muy divertidos riéndose, mire a Emmett con el ceño fruncido, él estaba preparando tragos en un licuadora. ¿Pensaba seguir tomando?

Se dieron cuenta de que estaba mirándolos e Irina fue la primera que me tendió un vaso con algo rosado dentro, por el olor percibía que era daiquiri de frutilla. Me lo tome de una sola vez y todos empezaron a aullar y a silbar.

—Wau primito, tómalo con calma, no querrás terminar como ayer ¿Verdad? —dijo Kate riéndose—.

—No te preocupes Kate, no lo hare —y le regale una sonrisa—.

En ese momento se escuchó el timbre de la puerta y una muy sonriente Irina salió a ver quién era, creo que el alcohol le estaba afectando un poquito.

Me pareció raro que a esta hora alguien tocara nuestra puerta, juraría que era algún vecino que venía a decir que bajáramos la música. Al parecer todos pensamos lo mismo e hizo que sonriera como tonto.

¡Emmett!… todos volteamos hacia la puerta de la cocina por el grito de Irina, Emmett miro en mi dirección antes de irse a ver quién era.

—Ed ven, veamos quien es —dijo Kate tomándome del brazo y caminando hacia la sala. Hizo una cara graciosa la cual me hizo reír, ella era así de divertida—.

Al entrar en la sala, mi respiración se quedó atorada en mis pulmones y comencé a entrar en pánico.

Quería correr y abrasarla y rogarle que me dejara explicarle y pedirle perdón…

Isabella estaba ahí frente a mí, mirándome.

En el instante en que nuestras miradas se encontraron quise hundirme en la miseria misma. Sus ojos eran fríos y distantes. Un fuerte dolor se instaló en mi pecho, por la forma en que me miraba. Mierda… estaba realmente jodido.

—Disculpen si interrumpimos su… fiesta —dijo Rosalie con tono irónico, y mirando en todas direcciones—Oh Edward querido, disculpa nuestra falta de tacto… felicidades por tu cumpleaños, te saludamos ahora porque mañana no creo que nos veamos —Rosalie se acercó a mí y me saludo. ¡Oh Dios!… había dicho que era mi cumpleaños delante de Bella, había evitado ese tema a toda costa con ella, de seguro pensaba que no se lo había querido contar.

"_Mi amor, por favor solo espera a que hablemos, tienes que darme una oportunidad_" me decía mentalmente.

—Ven Isabella, saluda así nos podemos ir y dejar que sigan "_disfrutando_" —dijo Rose con cierto enfado en su voz.

Volví a mirar a Bella y juro que casi caigo de rodillas frente a ella para pedirle que me perdonara por ser tan idiota. Sus ojos brillaban con un brillo intenso debido a lágrimas que se formaban lentamente. No, no, ella no debía llorar por esto. Se acercó a paso lento sin dejar de mirarme. Dios… como dolía la forma en que me miraba, era como si me odiara, como si lamentara estar aquí, pero no, ella me quería, me lo había dicho.

Mis ojos picaban, otra vez. Quería largarme a llorar como un niño, pero yo había hecho esto, así que debía actuar como un adulto… pero no me pude contener de darle una mirada rápida a su figura y…

¡Demonios! Qué diablos hacia vestida de esa forma. Estaba envuelta en un diminuto vestido negro, estaba radiante, pero lo que hizo que mi bajo vientre palpitara fue ver sus pies enfundados en unos tacones con una altura inmensa, Dios, creo que verla en esos tacones, sería mi fetiche de ahora en más.

Por un segundo me la imagine a ella envolviendo mi cadera con sus esbeltas piernas y llevando esos tacones puestos mientras estábamos tendidos en una cama… desnudos… amándonos.

—Felicidades Señor Cullen… espero que la pase muy bien —dijo sin basilar sacándome de mi ensoñación—. Esas fueron sus únicas palabras, las había dicho con una frialdad que helo literalmente mi sangre.

Me dio un beso en la mejilla, solo fue un rose de sus labios pero sentí ese característico placer que siempre sentía al estar con ella. Intente tomar su mano con la mía, pero solo había conseguido un mísero rose. Ella me había esquivado.

—Bella… — susurre segundos antes de que ella se alejara de mí dándome la espalda.

De pronto ese dolor que sentía por su actitud hacia mí, se transformó en ira descomunal, al ver su perfecta espalda descubierta… ¡Maldición! ¿Dónde diablos pensaba ir vestida de esa forma?

No podía seguir con esto, no podía escuchar nada, Emmett había dicho algo pero no escuche nada, lo único que sabía era que debía hablar con ella… y tenía que ser en este preciso momento.

Pero al escuchar lo que dijo Rosalie, desencadeno los acelerados latidos de mi corazón…

—Vamos a un club, no pensamos quedarnos encerradas un sábado en la noche, somos dos "_jóvenes solteras_" así que no hay nada que nos detenga— ¡No, no, no ella no pudo haber dicho eso!, levante mi cabeza como resorte, mire en su dirección y su mirada tenía un brillo intenso, estaba fría y vacía, dolida y triste.

"_No pienses mal de mí, amor"_

Me partía el alma verla de esa forma, pero la entendía, ella debía estar pensando cualquier cosa de mí. Tenía que hablar urgente con ella. Intente rogarle con mis ojos, ella tenía que verlo, "_por favor amor, déjame explicarte_" decía en mi mente e intentaba trasmitir mis pensamientos a través de mis ojos, ella tenía que ver que le estaba suplicando. Pero en cambio, solo había recibido la misma mirada que me había estado dando desde que había entrado por esa puerta.

Mi pecho dolía, tenía la necesidad de llorar, pero no podía, no en ese momento.

—Sí así es, así que no los molestamos más, nosotras ya nos vamos —dijo Bella, de forma apurada—

— Rosalie, necesito hablar contigo un minuto —Emmett agarro a Rose del brazo y se la llevo a una de las habitaciones—.

Volví a mirar a Bella e iba a acercarme, pero ella me interrumpió

—Mmm Cullen, dígale a Rosalie que la espero abajo en el auto—Sin dejar que le responda se dio la vuelta y se fue dejándome aturdido, por la forma de dirigirse a mí—.

— ¿Qué demonios fue todo eso?… —Dijo Kate mirándome con sus ojos entrecerrados—.

—Kate, ahora regreso—le dije y salí por la puerta, esta vez no iba a perder mi oportunidad—.

Bella estaba llegando al ascensor cuando salí por la puerta, apresure mi paso…

— Isabella —dije tomándola de la muñeca, Dios, como extrañaba su contacto—.

—Suéltame, Edward… —dijo volteándose, y sentí como mis ojos se humedecían al escuchar su voz. Había desprecio—.

—Por favor, déjame explicarte —no aguante más y se me quebró la voz al terminar la oración—

— ¿Explicarme qué? Que fui una inmadura e irresponsable, que creyó en tus palabras, que fui una tonta por dejarme llevar por un estúpido deseo… —se soltó de mi agarre y me enfrento.

¿Por qué me hacía esto?, ¿Por qué me hablaba así?…

Pasaron varios segundos para que pudiera hablar, trague en nudo que tenía en mi garganta, y hable.

—Bella, por favor yo… yo te quiero—se lo dije… ya no aguantaba más ella debía saber que la quería más que a mi vida, ella debía creerme. Me miro por un momento antes de hablar, y había sorpresa en sus ojos, para dar paso a la duda, o eso creía yo— no me hagas esto, y no digas esas cosas, yo… —seguí hablando pero ella me interrumpió—.

—Esto fue un error y… — ¿Qué? Con un demonio, como decía eso… por Dios, acaso ¿Ella pensaba que yo era un error?

— ¡Yo fui un error para ti! —Grite desesperado tomándola de los hombros, ella no podía creer eso, le había dicho que la quería y ella me decía que lo nuestro había sido un puto error— contéstame, mírame a los ojos… ¿T-tu no… tu no me quieres? —no sé porque había preguntado eso, pero debía escuchar de sus labios que ella también me quería porque si no era así, juro que no sabría qué hacer.

En ese momento apareció Rosalie, sonriendo socarronamente, yo no le veía gracia a la situación. Volví a mirar a la razón de mi vida y ella me miraba ahora de una forma rara, su mirada denotaba tristeza…

—Nos vamos —pregunto Rosalie, mirando a su amiga quien seguía mirándome con esa misma expresión de tristeza en sus ojos. _"amor no nos hagas esto"_ —.

—No, tú no te vas —dije haciendo presión en sus hombros, ella tenía que contestar mi pregunta, ella me quería también, lo sentía pero necesitaba que salieran esas palabras de su boca—.

—Claro que sí, mira como lo hago —dijo desafiándome y zafándose de mí agarre. Se subió al ascensor y se marchó sin dejar de mirarme con ese par de orbes marrones brillantes por la humedad que se acumulaba.

Ella se había ido y una punzada golpeo mi corazón de tal manera que tuve que llevar mi mano hasta mi pecho.

Por primera vez desde que había empezado a salir con ella, lagrimas salieron de mis ojos, esas que habían rogado por salir. Ella se había ido sin responder mi pregunta.

Pero esto no se quedaría así, yo sabía que ella estaba enojada y lo estaba haciendo para castigarme, pero era una tortura dejarme en este estado.

Una decisión tenía bien clara. Había dicho que si yo hubiera sido Emmett seguiría a Rosalie hasta donde fuera por obtener su perdón… Y eso mismo haría yo por Bella. Por el amor de mi vida haría cualquier cosa y eso precisamente era lo que estaba a punto de hacer. No me daría por vencido tan rápido.

Limpie mis lágrimas y me dirigí a mi departamento, Emmett tenía que saber a dónde irían y le exigiría que me lo dijera. Sí él pensaba dejar salir a Rose sola, era su problema, pero yo no dejaría a mi Bella irse así como si nada, no, como que me llamo Edward Cullen, que no lo permitiría.

Entre al departamento y todos me miraban raro pero con una sonrisa bailando en sus bocas, aun así no perdí mi objetivo.

—Emmett, a donde se fueron las chicas —dije sin basilar mirándolo fijamente. El me miro, suspiro y una media sonrisa apareció en su cara antes de responder—.

—Bueno me vas a decir o no —pregunte mirando a Emmett quien me miraba con una sonrisa burlona. ¡Maldición… que rayos me miraban! todos estaba mirándome con una sonrisa en sus labios pero ninguno decía nada—.

Yo no pensaba quedarme cruzado de brazos, mientras el amor de mi vida pensaba que estaba jugando con ella, aunque admitía que me dolía el alma pensar que ella me creía capas de semejante cosa, después de todo lo que habíamos vivido, de las veces que nos habíamos dicho cuanto nos queríamos mediante caricias y besos, las palabras nunca fueron necesarias para nosotros y aun así ella todavía ponía en duda mi amor.

Sin siquiera importarme tome las llaves de mi auto y antes de salir por la puerta escuche hablar a Emmett.

—Edward ellas van a estar en "_Club Zone_"—dijo riendo. ¡Oh santa mierda! No, porque justo a ese puto lugar tuvieron que ir… ¡Maldición!

Esto no me podía estar pasando…

* * *

_**Chicas muchas gracias por haberme esperado, solo quería decirles que no podía estar sin entregarles el capitulo… y bien… ¿Que les pareció? ¿Siguen pensando que Edward dejo plantada a Bella intencionalmente?**_

_**¿Un Review para mí?**_


	9. Bendito Cumpleaño

**Disclaimer:**Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen Stephenie Meyer y su Editorial. La historia que leerán a continuación me pertenece pura y exclusivamente a mí.

**Advertencia: este capitulo esta veteado por YURI… PERO SOLO SERA ESTE CAPITULO, los demás seguirán siendo veteado por mi hermosa SHADES.**

CAPITULO: 10 BENDITO CUMPLEAÑOS

—Bueno, ¿me vas a decir o no? —pregunte mirando a Emmett quien me miraba con una sonrisa burlona. Maldición… que rayos me miraban, todos estaba mirándome con una sonrisa en sus labios pero ninguno decía nada.

Yo no pensaba quedarme cruzado de brazos, mientras el amor de mi vida pensaba que estaba jugando con ella, aunque admitía que me dolía el alma pensar que ella me creía capas de semejante cosa, después de todo lo que habíamos vivido, de las veces que nos habíamos dicho cuanto nos queríamos, ella todavía ponía en duda mi amor.

Sin importarme nada tome las llaves de mi auto… y antes de salir por la puerta escuche hablar a Emmett

— Edward ellas van a estar en "_Club Zone_"—dijo riendo

— ¡¿Qué?! El club de Félix Esquivel —ese era un club muy de moda y el dueño era muy amigo de mi padre.

— Si… es el único lugar donde yo podía tener controlada a Rosalie desde el mismo momento en que pisaran el lugar, acabo de llamar a Félix y el se ofreció a ponerles seguridad a una distancia bastante prudente para que no se dieran cuenta, aparte les di pases VIP para que estén mejor, quédate tranquilo nada les pasara —dijo tomando sus llaves y yendo hacia la puerta

— ¿Qué haces? No pensaras irte y dejarme aquí ¿verdad? —dije poniéndome serio

— De echo primito… todos nos vamos al club —escuche decir a Irina

— Eso era lo gracioso, de eso se reían, estaban disfrutando ver como me ponía como un loco —dije entre dientes, ellos sabían que íbamos a ir y aun así no me habían dicho nada

— Primito acabo de caer en la cuenta de que la chica te tiene de los bigotes —exclamó Jasper cuando mi hermano fue hasta su habitación por una chaqueta. ¡Genial ahora era el centro de atención para todas las bromas!

— Emmett… Félix sabe que yo también voy —aventure con mi hermano. Yo no pensaba quedarme aquí, así no me dejaran pasar

— Por supuesto, mira la hora —dijo señalando el reloj que colgaba en la pared— ya es tu cumpleaños, ya eres mayor de edad, felicidades hermano —se me acerco y me sonrió. Ya no había enojo en sus ojos. Me acerque a su oído y sin que nadie escuchara susurre un "lo siento".

— Awww que tiernos, pero dejen los arrumacos para otro momento que quiero ir a mover mi esqueleto —Irina era una chica que le encantaba ir a bailar. Muy diferente de Kate, y eso que ellas eran mellizas.

Tomamos nuestras cosas y nos fuimos hacia el club, eran las 12:45am pasada la medianoche.

En mi auto iban Jasper y Alice, y en el auto de Emmett iban las mellizas.

Esta vez no la dejaría escapar, Isabella me escucharía, por las buenas o por las malas.

Al llegar al lugar, vimos que estaba que reventaba de gente, Kate al notar eso literalmente se me pego del brazo, a ella no le gustaban estos lugares, jamás salía a los club, Kate era una chica especial en todo el sentido de la palabra, era simplemente una niña en el cuerpo de una mujer.

— Preciosa, si tienes miedo podemos volver —le dijo Jasper al ver como se había puesto su hermana.

— Uhmm… yo… no… no quiero arruinarles la salida —dijo tímida

— Nena, no nos arruinas nada, si quieres podemos volver, Ed y Emmett se pueden quedar, después de todo ellos son los que necesitan estar aquí… —dijo Alice esbozando una sonrisa hacia su cuñada— aparte yo estoy que muero de sueño —dijo mirando coqueta a su novio… ¡OH!... no quería imaginarme que harían cuando regresaran.

— Ok… Emmett, Edward… lo lamentamos muchísimo, pero nosotros nos volvemos, mis mujeres quieren descansar —dijo Jazz mirando a su novia y guiñándole un ojo

— ¡Pero yo me quiero quedar! —dijo Irina haciendo un puchero en dirección a Emmett

— Puedes quedarte conmigo si quieres, siempre y cuando Jazz te deje — Irina miro a su hermano con cara de cordero degollado

— ¿Puedo? —pregunto y abanicando sus pestaña como una niña

— Solo si prometes portarte bien —dijo Jasper no muy convencido

— Sip —y se acerco a Emmett dando saltitos de victoria

— Ten… toma las llaves de mi auto —dije tirándole mis llaves a Jazz para que se llevará mi auto

— ¿y tu como te irás? —

— Ya veré lo que hago —dije y le di una sonrisa de lado. El asintió sonriendo.

— OK, ¡pásenla bien quieren! —dijo dándome una sonrisa genuina y luego mirando a mi hermano y guiñándole un ojo a Emmett, este asintió y Jazz se fue.

— Ok vamos… Irina, por favor no te alejes demasiado —advirtió Emmett a Irina

— Claro papi — le respondió ella en tono burlón

En la entrada del lugar, Emmett solo tuvo que decir su nombre y automáticamente nos dejaron entrar en el lugar. Era grande, tenía dos plantas, sectores VIP tanto en el primer piso como en el segundo. Las luces y los láser hacían que la gente se descontrolara más; el alcohol iba y venia, y eso desde ya no me gusto, los hombre del lugar estaban demasiados ebrios para comportarse delante de mujeres…

Con la sola mención de la palabra mujer, mis ojos comenzaron a escanear el lugar en busca de Isabella, camine detrás de Emmett y le dije al oído que iría a la barra por un agua, el solo asintió y me dijo que me esperaría el la zona Vip del segundo piso.

Al pasar por el costado de la pista, un grupo de mujeres de entre veinte y veinticinco años me invitaron a bailar y una hasta me había ofrecido un trago de algo azul, muy educadamente las rechacé…

—Lo siento, pero estoy buscando a mi novia y estoy un poco ansioso por encontrarla —dije dándole una sonrisa de lado, ellas solo bufaron y me dejaron seguir mi camino.

Al llegar a la barra pedí un tequila para tomar un poco de valor para lo que estuviera por venir; cuando el líquido pasó por mi garganta sentí un fuego que quemo pero aún así me dio ánimos y determinación.

Comencé mirando entre la gente, pero nada, subí hasta un desnivel para poder ver mejor cuando por casualidad desvié mi vista hacia las escalera que llevaba hacia el VIP del segundo piso y una mujer llamo mi atención, esa espalda la reconocería de entre un millón de mujeres, era ella. Sin más, como el desesperado que era casi corrí hasta llegar donde estaba.

En un principió se asusto por el jalón con el que había tomado su brazo y la había atraído hacía mi pecho. La lleve hasta lo más oscuro de la discoteca al lado de los guardarropas.

La sujete fuertemente envolviendo mis brazos en su cintura pero sin ejercer demasiada fuerza.

Quería fundirme en sus labios pero ya tendría tiempo de eso mas tarde, ahora necesitaba que me respondiera mi pregunta, necesitaba saber si ella me quería también, necesitaba explicarle lo que había ocurrido. Necesitábamos hablar…

— Suéltame ¿Que…? —no la deje terminar

— No respondiste a mi pregunta ¿tu no me quieres? —necesitaba oírlo "_por favor mi vida, dime que me quieres_" me decía en la cabeza sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, queriendo que viera lo desesperado que estaba por ella.

— Edward yo… —dijo, pero en el mismo instante en que movió sus labios, mi autocontrol se vino abajo.

Ataque su boca sin piedad, besándola con todo lo que tenía. Sin permiso mi lengua invadió su boca reclamando a la suya, esa que tanto ansiaba y añoraba. Acaricie su espalda baja por encima de su vestido, pero mis manos picaban por adentrarse en su espalda y tocar su piel y lo que ella me dejase.

La falta de aire hizo que dejara su boca, pero yo no estaba ni siquiera saciado en el mínimo de los niveles de mí deseó por ella, mis labios necesitaban y añoraba su piel así que sin más bese su cuello, dejando tímidos, pero húmedos besos en esa zona

— Edward no… por favor, no hagas esto —intento decir, le estaba costando hablar, lo percibí en el temblor con el que hablo. Pero antes de mi deseó por ella, que de por si era demasiado necesitábamos hablar, así que a regañadientes me separe de ella solo unos centímetros dejando nuestras bocas separadas.

Demonios, se sentía tan bien su respiración acariciando mis labios.

— No lo hagas tú, ¿Por qué no me dejas explicarte?, dame la oportunidad de disculparme, ¿Por qué haces todo esto? ¿Por qué me lastimas así?… yo… yo te quiero, y te recuerdo que eres MI novia —dije recalcando la palabra novia— y que no estas soltera como dijo Rosalie…— Dios… era tan difícil que ella me creyera, lo veía en sus ojos, ella dudaba de mi, dudaba de mi amor

— ¿Edward qué haces aquí?, tú eres menor de edad, no puedes entrar a un club… —cambio de tema, mientras agachaba la mirada, ella estaba evitando mirarme a los ojos, pero aun así le respondí

— El club es de un amigo de mi padre, Emmett solo tuvo que hacer una llamada y ya… —dije sin darle mucha importancia

— ¿Emmett le dio los pases vip a Rosalie? —pregunto. Frunciendo el ceño, y mirándome a los ojos

— Emmm sip, aunque me sorprendió, no esperaba que mi hermano fuera tan extremista de vigilar de cerca a Rose ya que son solo "_amigos_"—dije recordando, como se había puesto cuando Irina había dicho que Rosalie parecía una chica de modelaje por las piernas largas que tenia… parecía que se le que quería tirar encima y cerrarle la boca con una engrampadora

— ¡Mira quién habla!… suéltame —dijo mirándome a lo ojos mientras se soltaba de mis brazos y se iba. La seguí y la tome de la cintura… ¡Dios esta mujer iba a matarme!

— Isabella, no puedo creer que te hayas puesto esto para venir aquí —le susurre al oído mientras le acariciaba los muslos por encima del vestido— se te ve toda la espalda, ¿Sabes lo que deben estar pensando los hombre de este lugar? —dije haciendo que se volteara y cubriendo su espalda con mis brazos

— ¡Suéltame! —volvió a decir

— ¿Y si no lo hago qué harás? —dije desafiándola con mis labios a centímetros de los de ella

— Gritare y… —no espere que diga mas nada y la silencie devorándome sus labios. Nuestro beso era necesitado, esta vez estábamos casi en la pista de baile, y poco me importo, la necesitaba, la necesitaba demasiado. Mierda, me hacia tan bien estar así con ella, que me había olvidado que estábamos paliados.

Sentí como sus caderas se frotaban levemente contra las mías… ¡lo sabia! ella también me necesitaba. Acaricie sus muslos por encima de su vestido mientras la atraía hacia mí…

— ¿Edward? —OH MIERDA… sabia quien era, pero no me importo ya era hora que lo sepa. El muy bien había dicho que yo ya era mayor de edad.

Nos separamos un poco pero no solté a Bella, solo deje uno de mis brazos en su cintura.

— ¿Emmett qué pasa? —dije mirando a mi hermano, quien nos miraba raro…

— ¿Isabella? —creo que no se había dado cuenta de con quien estaba y en ese momento la verdad le cayo como balde de agua

— yo… no… no es l-lo que… —quiso articular Bella, pero se la notaba demasiado nerviosa y pude sentir un leve temblor en su cuerpo, pero no. Yo me jugaría todo por ella y eso se lo demostraría en este mismo instante

— ¡Si, si es lo que parece!… —dije apretándola más asía mi costado si era posible, mire sus ojos y volví a mirar a mi hermano. Ella tenía que darse cuenta, de cuanto la quiero.

— Isabella y yo tenemos una relación —ella busco mis ojos y yo la penetre con la mirada, ella me dio una leve sonrisa y miro a mi hermano, quien nos miraba con el ceño fruncido pero… yo lo conocía, el no estaba enojado.

— Emmett puedo hablar contigo… por favor —dijo con seguridad, pero rogando porque él le diera la oportunidad de hablar. Solté su cintura pero inmediatamente tome su mano con la mía, no la dejaría pasar por esto sola, ella era el adulto en esta relación, pero yo era el hombre, y por lo tanto actuaria como tal.

—Creo… creo que este no es el momento —dijo mi hermano agachando la mirada

— Pues yo pienso que es el mejor momento Emmett… no querías saber quien era mi "_amor_", pues mira, acá esta —me quede mirándolo pero el parecía debatirse en algo.

Mire a mi costado y Bella tenia los ojos abnegados en lagrimas, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo ella ya había hablado

— Por favor… por favor Emmett, necesito hablar contigo, y tiene que ser ahora —¿Qué? Ella no tenía porque rogarle. La mire a los ojos con mi ceño fruncido y ella solo presiono mi mano y susurro en mi oído…

— Necesito hacer esto… confía en mi —y acaricio mi mejilla, me quede mirándola, aún cuando ella había desviado sus ojos de los míos.

No dije nada, no hable, no moví ni un musculo, no parpadee, no respire, solo mire su figura alejarse pisándole lo pies a Emmett. No, yo no podía dejarla sola, que tal si mi hermano le decía algo, no, no podía dejarla ir sola.

Me apresure a seguirlos, cuando una mano, me tomo del brazo…

— Edward déjalos, ellos tienen que hablar —dijo Rosalie, sujetándome del brazo, ¿De dónde había salido?

— Rosalie, no la puedo dejar sola en esto yo… —

— Ella tiene y necesita hablar con Emmett… y en cuanto a tu hermano, bueno él solo está preocupado por ti y un poco contrariado por toda esta situación, pero no te preocupes, él lo entenderá… —dijo mirando hacia abajo y encogiéndose de hombros. No dije nada, luego le pregunte

— Rose… tú… ¿Por qué paliaban el otro día tú y mi hermano? —quise saber porque ellos discutían de esa forma.

Desde ese día no había vuelto a ver a Rosalie por ningún lado hasta hoy que se había aparecido por casa con Bella.

Le hice una seña para que me siguiera a la barra y nos sentamos en unos taburetes, ella pidió algo para beber y yo volví a pedir un tequila. Estaba tan nervioso y ansioso que el alcohol no hacia efecto en mí.

—Yo… el quería saber… —suspiro y me miro a los ojos y comenzó a hablar— él sospechaba lo de ustedes, no me preguntes ¿Cómo? pero lo sospechaba, y bueno ese día me pregunto si yo sabia algo y… no le pude mentir y le dije la verdad, él se enojo conmigo me dijo que yo los cubría, y que Isabella era una… pero no lo deje terminar y le dije unas cuantas verdades. Ella es una persona que sufrió demasiado y que aún sigue adelante. Le dije la verdad, que ella estaba enamorada de ti, y que tú también lo estabas de ella y que si yo los apoyaba en su relación era porque quería que por lo menos una de nosotras dos sea feliz de algún modo… —

Me quede sorprendido, por como había defendido nuestra relación, pero algo no me había pasado desapercibido; y era que ella había dicho que, aunque sea una de ellas dos tenia que ser feliz, y en ese caso ella era la que no se contaba, y eso me angustio, me angustio el saber que mi hermano era un idiota integral al no ver la hermosa mujer que se estaba perdiendo.

Pude ver lo triste que se había puesto, ella pensaba que nunca seria feliz, pero yo la ayudaría a ella y a mi hermano, porque aunque sabia que él era un idiota, también sabía que él estaba enamorado de Rosalie.

— Ed… —dijo luego de unos minutos en silencio

— Uhmm —al mirarla ella jugaba con una de sus pulseras. Nerviosa.

— ¿q-quien es la chica que… que vino con Emmett? —la mire de reojo y vi su ceño fruncido, acaso ella pensaba que Irina y Emmett… ohh, ella estaba celosa

— oh… ella es mi prima…Irina, su melliza esta en casa, Kate y también esta mi primo y hermano mayor de ellas Jasper que vino acompañado por su prometida Alice —dije orgulloso de la familia que me había tocado, obvio que por parte de mi madre. Ella pareció meditar algo pero siguió preguntando

— ah… ¿Y por ellos faltaste a la cita con Bella? —por un momento había olvidado como respirar hasta que ella se carcajeo

— Yo… yo… lo siento tanto, ellos llegaron sin aviso y no pude avisarle nada a ella… —dije nervioso y dolido. No me quise ni imaginar que habrá pensado Bella de mí.

— ¡Pudiste haberla llamado! —dijo con tono de reproche

— No tenia como… yo… yo había paliado con Emmett al rato que tu te habías ido del departamento el jueves, y en la pelea se me rompió el celular… y… y aunque no me creas, te juro que no tuve oportunidad de comunicarme, Emmett no me dejaba solo ni un minuto y no podía hacer nada, pero nunca quise que ella pensara nada malo… yo… yo la quiero demasiado, ella paso a ser mi vida Rosalie, la necesito para vivir —dije mirándola a la cara… luego de un minuto dijo

— Lo se y ¿Te digo una confidencia? Ella siente lo mismo por ti, pero no le digas que te dije, porque me matara y… —iba a seguir hablando, pero un hombre que estaba a lado suyo la interrumpió

— Disculpa… me aceptarías un baile —el muchacho estaba ebrio, pero aun podía hablar

— Uhmm no, lo siento —dijo Rose despreocupada

— Oh vamos, solo será uno, la pasaremos bien —insistió el hombre

— No, enserio, ya estoy con alguien —dijo ella mirándome

— Nena… ¿No me digas que llamas alguien a este mocoso? —iba a responderle, cuando una mano se poso en mi hombro y me sentó de nuevo en mi asiento

— ¡Creo que no has escuchado a mi novia!… ella ha dicho que no —dijo un muy cabreado Emmett tomando a Rose por la cintura y atrayéndola a su costado. Rose lo miraba sorprendida y con los ojos como plato

— Pues… no deberías dejarla sola con un chiquillo… —iba a seguir hablando pero lo interrumpí

— ¿Quieres ver como este chiquillo te pone en tu lugar? —dije poniéndome de pie pero de vuelta una mano me detuvo, fue mas una caricia que otra cosa

— Edward ven… vámonos —al escuchar su voz inmediatamente me di la vuelta.

Ahí estaba, mirándome con esa mirada que tanto amaba, con ese cálido brillo que hacia que mi corazón se acelere. Maldición… y era mía, toda mía.

El hombre que estaba de pie frente a nosotros me miraba estupefacto por mi acompañante, la tome de la cintura envolviendo mis brazos en ella y le susurre en el oído

—¿Estas bien? —ella asintió y me tomo de la mano para que la siguiera.

Salimos de ahí sin antes darle una mirada a Emmett, el cual nos miraba con una sonrisa. Volví a mirar a Bella y ella me sonrió… Esto parecía un sueño.

— Isabella amor,… ¿a dónde vamos?… —le pregunte, mientras salíamos del club

— a mi departamento… —yo abrí los ojos como plato y como si ya supiera lo que ocurriría comencé a entrar en pánico y mis manos comenzaron sudar.

— yo… Bella, ¿Por que mejor no volvemos al club?... tú te estabas divirtiendo y yo… —Dios, ansiaba tanto estar con ella de esa forma, pero no podía, no tenia experiencia, no quería arruinar nada y que ella se desilusione de mi y se diera cuenta que era un chico sin experiencias alguna.

— ¿Acaso no quieres conocer mi hogar… por dentro? —pregunto parándose en seco y posicionándose frente a mi, dándome una mirada coqueta.

— ¡SI!... perdón, si… es que… —articulé nervioso

— Tranquilo Ed —dijo dándome un tierno beso— pero te recuerdo que todavía tenemos que hablar— yo solo asentí

— Lo siento mi amor, perdóname, te juro que no fue mi intención que pensaras cosas malas y mucho menos lastimarte yo… —sentí sus labios besándome y haciéndome callar de una manera tan dulce pero a la vez sensual que hizo que mi corazón comenzara a latir frenético.

— No digas nada, Emmett me conto todo, pero debemos hablar sobre otras cosas, quiero que me conozcas y conozcas cosas de mi que muy pocas personas saben, quiero apostar a esta relación, pero necesito saber si lo haremos juntos… —dijo lo ultimo susurrando, y de no ser porque le estaba prestando atención no la hubiera escuchado.

Solo asentí y la tome de la mano, pero en ese momento me di cuenta de que no tenia mi auto, ella se carcajeo y tiro de mi mano para que la siguiera…

—Ten. —vi que saco de su pequeño bolso las llaves de su auto y me las tiro por el aire

— no me vas a preguntar ¿Por qué no tengo mi auto? —pregunte juguetonamente

— Nop… te lo preguntare luego —y me regalo una sonrisa, la mejor diría yo…

Íbamos ya casi llegando a su departamento, sumidos en un silencio acogedor. Dos veces me desvié de la carretera por mirar sus piernas, ella las tenía cruzada. Se las miraba desde donde comenzaban hasta el final donde se encontraban esos tremendos tacones que me tenían loco.

Al llegar a su edificio, bajamos y fui a abrirle la puerta del copiloto; ella tomo mi mano y nos dirigimos a su hogar.

Tomamos el elevador y el aire dentro se estaba haciéndose escaso, había comenzado a respirar pesadamente y mis manos comenzaban a sudar otra vez.

Ella no parecía mejor, a través de su vestido, podía notar como su pecho subía y bajaba agitado. A mí era como si me faltara el aire, y sabía muy bien que ella podía darme ese aire que estaba necesitando…

Al salir del elevador, ella salió disparando… definitivamente también estaba nerviosa.

Cuando yo salí, la vi que estaba paliando con la cerradura de su puerta, sus manos temblaban y no podía meter las llaves en la rendija.

Me acerque lo mas que pude detrás de ella, pero sin tocarla y aprecie de primera mano su espalda, su piel era endemoniadamente clara, su color era como la mismísima crema y sus curvas… Dios, de pronto sentía que mi pantalón comenzaba a apretarme.

Como por inercia mi mano se levanto y como si mis dedos fueran plumas acariciaron la base de su nuca, ella tembló pero al instante se relajo, tome eso como una buena señal y deje que mis dedos descendieran por toda la extensión de su espalda en una línea recta, hasta llegar a su espalda baja donde comenzaba su vestido, la sentía inhalar y exhalar, tenia las manos echas puños, ella se estaba conteniendo…

—Eres hermosa… —

Solo esas palabras bastaron para que ella se soltara. Ahora sentía que los papeles se habían invertido, y que era ella la niña asustada y nerviosa. Se dio la vuelta y me miro a los ojos, y pude ver que Rosalie tenia razón, ella me quería, y mucho…

Sin dejar de mirarnos juntamos nuestros labios, demostrándonos nuestro amor en ese simple acto; el beso se fue tornando cada vez más desesperado y desafiante, y volví a sentir intercambiar los papeles, ella estaba gobernando mi boca, mi cuerpo.

Gimió sobre mis labios dándome ánimos para sostenerla y apretarla aún más a mi pecho, mientras que sus manos jugaban con mi cabello desordenándolo aún más…

Hasta que sentimos a alguien aclarándose la garganta… maldición que no debían de estar durmiendo a estas horas en este edificio…

A regañadientes la solté sin dejar que se separara de mi pecho y mire a quien nos interrumpía y… mierda.

— Bu-buenas noches, señorita Isabella —era el anciano que en la tarde me había encontrado

— Oh… lo siento, señor Almir… Buenas noches. —dijo Bella muy nerviosa y queriéndose soltar de mi agarre

— ¿Cómo está usted joven?… Edward ¿no? —pregunto el anciano mirándome

— Mejor que nunca señor, usted mismo lo puede apreciar —dije solemnemente abrazando al amor de mi vida.

— ¿Cómo? … ¿Ustedes se conocen?… —pregunto una muy confundida Bella,

— Si, aquí el joven Edward vino a buscarla esta tarde, pero usted no estaba, un poco mas y le tiraba la puerta abajo —dijo el anciano mirándome y sonriendo

— ¿Tu… tu estuviste aquí? —pregunto Bella mirándome con un brillo en sus ojos

— Si, necesitaba hablar contigo, explicarte… pero tu ya no estabas —dije recordando que por poco y la perdía. Ella se me quedo mirando, pero no dijo nada.

— Bueno uhmm… Adiós y que pacen buenas noches —y sin mas el anciano se fue dejándonos solos.

— Entremos mi amor —dijo Bella aún asombrada.

Cuando entramos, me quede parado en la puerta sin dejar de percibir su presencia en cada cosa y detalle que había en el departamento. Su olor estaba impregnado en cada objeto.

Camine hasta el centro de la sala y mire hacia atrás, ella se estaba por sacar sus tacones, y con solo ver sus pies enfundados en esos tacos, fue suficiente aliciente para recordar donde habíamos quedado cuando nos habían interrumpidos afuera en el pasillo…

— No… no te los saques… todavía —dije conteniéndome

— Me duelen los pies… —hizo un puchero adorable con su boca, que se me antojo morderla hasta dejársela roja

— En ese caso… ¿Te los puedo quitar yo? —pregunte con la voz agitada

Ella se acerco y se sentó en el sofá que había en medio de la sala. Yo la imite, y un jadeo salió de mí, cuando ella levanto una de sus piernas y la puso encima de mis rodillas.

Mi mano acaricio su pantorrilla y la fui deslizando hasta su tobillo jalando sutilmente el zapato.

— Sabes, Emmett me conto todo… —dijo y yo la mire

— ¿De qué hablaron? —pregunte queriéndome controlar un poco

— No puedo decírtelo, se lo prometí—

— ¿Enserio?… —y levante su otra pierna, esta vez tocando parte de su muslo, por lo cual ella jadeo audiblemente

— S-si… pero no hablemos, o por lo menos no ahora. —dijo y juro que casi me le tiro encima.

Ella se levanto y me tomo de las manos, llevándome a donde suponía era su habitación. Al entrar su esencia me perturbo y en ese momento caí en la cuenta de lo que estaba por pasar.

Volví a sentir ese pánico, esa sensación de no saber que hacer, en verdad no sabia que hacer. Mi mano temblorosa pareció llamar su atención y ella me miro con ojos soñadores. Eso alivio mi temor un poco, pero solo había sido un poco.

— Amor ven, siéntate —dijo tocando al lado de donde estaba sentada

— Yo… —no se que fue lo que quise decir, pero ella me interrumpió

— Esta bien, yo se que tu eres puro, y que obvio no tiene experiencia en esto, pero déjame decirte que yo… —se quedo callada un segundo— yo solo estuve con una sola persona y eso fue hace mucho tiempo —ok eso si me había dejado con la boca abierta

— ¿Con ese hombre estuviste por primera vez? —pregunte con un deje de celos. Tonto.

— Si… y fue el único, así que… yo también carezco de experiencia, pero te juro que te voy a amar con todo el amor que tengo aquí —dijo tomando mi mano y poniéndola en medio de su pecho, donde su corazón latía queriéndose salir.

— Te amo Isabella —Dios… si, lo sabía, sabia que un te quiero no era suficiente, lo sabia, yo amaba a Bella…

— Te amo, Edward — ¡Oh Dios mío!… nunca me imagine ni en lo mas remoto, que ella podría sentir lo mismo que yo… sabía que me quería pero no de tal manera. Mi Bella me amaba de la misma forma que yo.

Y fue ella la que acorto la distancia entre ambos. Yo estaba estático sin poder hacer nada.

Su beso era dulce y placentero, sus manos acariciaban la extensión de mi cara para luego llevarla hacia mi cabello. Sus manos lentamente fueron bajando por mi pecho hasta el borde de mi camiseta, hasta sacarla por completo, arrojándola hacia un costado.

Mis manos inexpertas y miedosas acariciaron sus muslos lentamente, metiéndose por debajo de su vestido topándome con una line fina de encaje. Ella se tendió sobre la cama llevándome con ella, sin cortar el beso que cada vez se hacía más desesperado.

Despacio comencé besando su boca admirándola con mi lengua, saboreándola como a mí me gustaba y dándole el placer que sus jadeos me pedían.

Despacio fui descendiendo por su cuello, lamiendo, dejando gruesas líneas de fuego líquido llegando hasta su pecho, dejando un tierno beso en medio de este donde latía mi más preciado tesoro. Su corazón.

— Quiero tocarte Bella —dije conteniéndome. Deseaba tocarla, pero no quería que ella viera lo desesperado que estaba por ella.

— Hazlo —dijo mirándome fijamente, lo primero que hice fue irme directo a sus labios, pero tratando de controlar la pasión que sentía por dentro.

Ella me respondió el beso y puso sus delicadas y hermosas manos en mi cuello. Cuando el aire nos comenzó a faltar yo me separe un poco y comencé a besar su cuello, su olor era exquisito, besaba y lamia; me di cuenta que a ella le gustaba cuando soltó un gemido de placer, así que decidí que era momento de avanzar un poco mas.

Me posicione entre sus piernas y me levante sobre mis rodillas. De apoco comencé a levantar su vestido lentamente hasta quitárselo por completo, lo que me dejo con el aire atorado en mis pulmones.

Dios… era la mujer más hermosa que jamás haya visto, la tenia frente a mi solo con unas bragas pequeñas de encaje negro y sin nada que cubriera sus pechos. Deje el vestido a un lado de la cama ella se levanto sobre sus rodillas hasta quedar frente a mí.

— Tienes demasiada ropa —dijo mirándome con una risa en sus labios.

Desabotono mi pantalón, pero fui yo el que lo termino por sacar con bóxer y todo. Podía parecer un púbero desesperado. Pero ¿acaso no lo era? Su cuerpo me desesperaba, me enloquecía, me desquiciaba, su olor me embriagaba, y yo me dejaba, la amaba.

—Eres hermoso —ella era hermosa, por fuera y por dentro…

Se me quedo mirando, escaneo mi pecho, mi abdomen, mi vientre plano y se detuvo más de la cuenta en mi parte inferior. Tenia que admitirlo, no era porque era yo pero estaba bien dotado, o por lo menos eso me hizo entender al verla relamer sus labios mirando mi miembro.

Tomo mi mano eh hiso que me posicionara sobre ella, mientras se acostaba.

La bese desesperado por la necesidad con la que la deseaba, y aunque no sabia que hacer, comencé a hacer lo que mi corazón y cuerpo demandaban por naturaleza. Deje sus labios por falta de aire pero aun así no deje de besarla, baje hasta su cuello y más. Con mis labios roce con delicadeza unos de sus pezones, dejando pequeños besos hasta que no me aguante y lo tome con mi boca por completo, saboreándolo como el más exquisito de los manjares. Deje que mi lengua jugara con su pezón logrando que Bella gimiera y arqueara su espalda. Mi mano arremetía contra su otro pecho sin piedad pero con delicadeza, ella gemía más fuerte y yo ya tenía una dolorosa erección.

Frotaba mis caderas contras las suyas, y eso parecía que a ella le gustaba.

Entre palabras de amor y promesas que ambos nos hacíamos, ella se había desecho de la única prenda que nos separaba, e inmediatamente lleve una de mis manos temblorosas hacia su centro.

Convulsione al sentir lo húmeda que estaba… Dios, no sabía ni como tocarla, solo me deje llevar y la acaricie de arriba hacia abajo esparciendo toda su humedad.

—Oh… Edward hazlo… hazme tuya —decía mientras se frotaba con mas ímpetu contra mi mano

La volví a besar pero esta vez con ternura, gimiendo sobre sus labios al tomar mi miembro y alinearlo en su centro, comencé a entrar lentamente en ella, no dejaba de besarla.

Al principio vi que Bella estaba un poco incomoda, no había dolor pero si incomodidad, se lo atribuí a que ella hacia mucho que no mantenía relaciones sexuales.

Al entrar por completo dentro de ella, me sentí yo mismo completo, éramos las perfectas piezas de puzzle. Comencé a salir y a entrar lentamente en ella y así hasta que ambos sincronizamos nuestras caderas en ese tan significativo baile de pasión, amor y entrega.

Seguí moviéndome con delicadeza pero haciendo mis embates más rápidos. Después de unos minutos, pareció que la incomodidad que sentía se había ido, Bella comenzó a mover sus caderas para hacer más fricción, llevándome a mi a limites insospechados.

—Oh… amor esto… esto es… te amo, no te das una idea de cuanto te amo —dije mientras experimentaba las sensaciones mas placenteras de mi vida.

Un fuego inexplicable se formaba en mi bajo vientre y sentía mi miembro viril y palpitante, caliente como el fuego mismo.

Mi cara estaba enterrada en el hueco de su cuello y su hombro. Audibles jadeos se escapaban de mi boca cuando no besaba su delicado cuello. Ella acariciaba mi espalda, y me presionaba aún más con una de sus piernas envuelta en mi cadera.

Jamás pensé perderme en el éxtasis del momento, sentí mi cabeza dar vueltas, y naturalmente acelere un poco mis movimientos. Me separe un poco sin cortar mis movimientos y la tome de sus caderas, enterré mis rodillas en la cama sentándome sobre mis talones y… Dios, tenía una vista privilegiada de la que ahora era mi mujer. Era la imagen más erótica que jamás pude haberme imaginado, ella retorciéndose y gimiendo de placer.

Mi pecho se hincho al saber que era yo el que la hacia gemir de esa forma.

Pero sentía que esos movimientos ya no eran suficientes, necesitaba más…

Una de mis manos dejo su cadera y se fue ascendiendo hacia su pecho izquierdo, apreté sin darme cuenta de la fuerza, pero al parecer a ella eso le gusto ya que al instante arqueo su espalda, y sin pensar la tome de la cintura con ambas manos e hice que se levantara y se sentara sobre mi, enterrándose en toda su totalidad.

— Ahhh… Edward, amor… se siente tan bien… —sus caderas comenzaron a hacer círculos sobre mi dejándome loco de placer

— Yo… te… te gusta… lo estoy haciendo bien…—dije necesitado de su aprobación

— Ohh si bebe… si… —mierda, su voz era tan ronca y sensual a la vez. Ya no iba a durar mucho.

Fue algo espontaneo pero tenerla de esta forma y estar dentro de ella completamente era indescriptible, esa posición me llevaba a la locura.

Bella se movía, frotándose, haciendo círculos sobre mí cadera y eso me dejo extasiado y a punto de explotar, mí boca lamia y mordía sus pechos. De seguro eso le dejaría una marca en la mañana, más no me importaba, ella era mía, y quería que el mundo entero se enterara de eso.

La volví a recostar en la cama y me posicione bien sobre ella sin dejar espacio alguno entre nuestros cuerpos y retome mis embates.

— Edward más… más rápido… —

Y así lo hice, acelere mis embestidas…. y no pudiendo mas cerré los ojos

— Abre los ojos amor… mírame —dijo con voz ronca y llena de lujuria

— No… no puedo… ya… estoy por… —ya no podía contenerme

— Déjate ir Edward… vente para mi… hazlo —

Abrí mis ojos y la mire fijo, tome sus manos con las mías y entrelazamos nuestros dedos y…

— ¡EDWARD! —

— ¡ISABELLA! —

Gritamos los dos al unisonó, cuando la oleada de fuego mas intensa nos invadió a ambos.

Sentía como me descargaba en su interior, sentía como Bella me apretaba extrayendo todo de mí.

Jadeando y los dos sudando caí sobre ella, dándole un beso el su pecho derecho apoye mi cabeza en el.

Al estabilizar un poco mi respiración me separe un poco de ella y lo que vi, fue la imagen mas hermosa de mi vida, inmediatamente mis ojos picaron por las lagrimas que se formaban.

Bella estaba con sus ojos cerrados, su boca estaba entreabierta tratando de normalizar su respiración y con mechones de su cabello adherido a su cara por el sudor que ambos habíamos provocado, su cuerpo estaba perlado por el mismo sudor que el mío.

Abrió sus ojos y me miro con preocupación. Yo me deje caer nuevamente en su pecho abrasándola por la cintura fuertemente, aun sin salir de ella. Y llore, llore como un niño.

— Prométeme… que tú… no… tú no me dejaras —dije entre sollozos. Ella me miro raro.

— Mi amor… no… yo jamás haría eso, no después de lo que acabamos de hacer, Edward yo acabo de entregarme a ti, y no solo mi cuerpo si no también acabo de entregarte mi corazón, mi vida, mi todo… —dijo con vos temblorosa.

Como podía ser que de un momento a otro pacemos de estar tan excitados a estar los dos tan emocionados a tal punto de derramar lagrimas. Todo era culpa mía y culpa de mis inseguridades.

— Yo… perdóname… pero no podría soportar que tu me dejaras, no tu… te amo demasiado para estar sin ti —dije levantando la cabeza y mirándola a los ojos

— No lo hare, lo prometo, solo… solo tu… cuídame, ámame solo eso —

— Siempre amor, siempre… tu no te das idea de cuanto es mi necesidad de ti… te necesito y lo siento, siento arruinar este momento —dije jugando con un mechón de su cabello

— ¿Estas bien? —Asentí— te amo —

Y sin mas la bese desesperado como el hombre enamorado que era de ella.

Involuntariamente mi cadera se froto contra ella y sonreí en su boca al percibir un gemido de su parte.

— mmm me resultaste insaciable ¿verdad? —dijo en tono burlón, limpiándome las lagrimas que había derramado pasando su lengua de manera sensual por mi mejilla

— Ahora dime como hago, para mantenerme alejado de ti… usted es mi perdición Profesora Swan —dije dándole un beso

— Y tu la mía… Feliz Cumpleaños mi amor —dijo riendo

— Vaya… si que fue un Bendito Cumpleaños —

Y sin más volvimos a esa esencial necesidad que ambos teníamos el uno del otro.

El resto de la noche no dejamos de amarnos, y prometernos que al otro día seria todo diferente… solo esperaba que las cosas siguieran tal como estaban.

_**¿Qué les pareció? Como se los prometí, por haberme ausentado tanto tiempo, esta semana hubo doble capitulo… PERO NO SE ACOSTUMBRE EH!**_

_**¿Merezco reviews?**_


	10. ¡Mi padre, mi odio!

**Disclaimer****: **Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen Stephenie Meyer y su Editorial. La historia que leerán a continuación me pertenece a mi.

* * *

**Capitulo****Beteado****por:****Shades**

* * *

**Capítulo 11: ¡Mi padre, mi odio!**

**Edward POV**

Una suave brisa acariciaba y refrescaba mi cara. A lo lejos escuchaba como los autos pasaban por el pavimento de la calle.

Había dormido como nunca entre sus brazos, sus pechos habían sido mi cómoda almohada.

Me había hecho hombre, ella me había hecho su hombre, suyo, solo suyo. Jamás me había sentido tan feliz en toda mi vida.

Me sentía completo, como cuando aún vivía mi madre.

Estire mi brazo para traerla de nuevo a donde pertenecía, en mis brazos, pero solo encontré un vacío.

Abrí mis ojos de golpe y me sobresalte al no encontrarla.

—Bella amor—llame, pero nadie me contesto, mire el reloj que posaba sobre la mesita de noche y marcaba las 11:15hs.

Me levante y me puse lo primero que vi, mis bóxer negros. Salí así como estaba, solo en ropa interior y la busque en el baño y nada; me fui a la sala y nada.

Por ultimo me dirigí a la cocina y allí estaba.

Dios, algo bueno tuve que haber hecho para merecer semejante mujer… se veía tan sexy, con mi camisa puesta, solo llevaba sus bragas. Estaba demasiado tentadora para su propia seguridad… y la mía.

Me acerque sigilosamente, sin que se diera cuenta. Ella estaba preparando el desayuno.

De una sola vez, pase un brazo por su cintura y el otro por encima de su hombro dejando reposar mi mano en su pecho… mierda, ella estaba sin sostén.

Dio un salto y derramo un poco de jugo de naranja.

—¡ Amor, me dejaste solo!…—exclame con un tono que aparentaba estar ofendido.

—Jesús… Edward, me asustaste—dijo. Y sin querer froto su trasero firme, por mi miembro.

—Lo siento, pero no debiste dejarme solo—dije frotando ahora intencionalmente mi cadera por su trasero. Ella jadeo y comenzó a respirar con dificultad.

—Yo… yo quería darte una sorpresa…—habló mientras se aferraba al borde de la encimera.

—Bella, te dije que te amo—pregunte besando su cuello y presionando sus pechos con mis manos.

—No… hoy no, solo anoche—dijo mientras se restregaba contra mí ya prominente erección.

Llevo sus manos a mi cuello, aun de espaldas, y corrió su cara para besarme. Le saque mi camisa y la deje solo con las bragas puestas, hice que diera la vuelta, lleve mis manos hacia su trasero y la levante poniéndola sobre la encimera.

Inmediatamente tome uno de sus pechos con mi boca… no sabía si lo estaba haciendo bien, pero a ella parecía gustarle.

Su cabeza estaba echada hacia atrás y tenía la espalda arqueada, dándome mejor acceso a sus pechos, lamia y succionaba y frotaba con mis manos, mientras que ella se sostenía con una mano de mi hombro y con la otra del borde de la encimera.

Llevo la mano que estaba en mi hombro hacia mi trasero, lo acaricio y metió la mano dentro de mi bóxer acariciándolo por dentro. Y sin más llevo su mano hacia delante, tomando mi miembro.

Yo jadee y maldije, tome sus bragas y se las retire, no aguantaba más

—Ed… - dijo con voz ronca—Ed, amor espera.

—No puedo, déjame… déjame hacértelo aquí—

Ella asintió y me beso con tanta pasión que por un momento creí asfixiarme, intento bajarme el bóxer pero no podía, yo mismo me los baje hasta las rodillas y sin más me posicione en su entrada.

Ahora que era de día y que había bastante claridad la pude ver en todo su esplendor.

—Eres mía Bella, tú eres mía… —y tuve la urgente necesidad de meter mis dedos en su interior, quería sentirla, quería sentir lo que nadie más sentiría mientras yo estuviera vivo. Sin más deslice uno de mis dedo dentro suyo, ella tiro su cabeza hacia atrás y gimió tan alto que retumbo en las paredes. Metí otro dedo y acaricie acelerando mi movimiento.

—Oh… Edward, eres asombroso amor… —dijo entre jadeos

La mire contorsionarse frotando su cadera contra mi mano; mientas nos besábamos. Nuestras lenguas jugaban en una guerra sin fin.

—Mas… ahhh… más rápido – dijo azotando su cadera contra mi mano.

Cuando estaba ya a punto de llegar a su orgasmo llevo sus labios a mi cuello y me mordió, de tal manera que sangro, pero a mí no me pudo importarmenos. Su orgasmo llego tan fuerte que sentí que yo me venía con ella.

Pero aun no terminaba con mi propósito

Automáticamente posicione el extremo de mi sexo presionando ligeramente su húmeda entrada.

La penetre sin más y ella arqueo su espalda, la tome de las caderas y entre en ella una y otra vez.

—Ah… ¡Demonios, Bella! —gemí embistiéndola. Me encontraba al borde de mi orgasmo, pero me rehuía a tenerlo sin que ella lo tuviera conmigo. Continué frotándola, y frotándolo.

—Edward, tienes que… oh mierda… tienes que venirte, ¡ahora! – dijo, casi inmediatamente ella se vino y yo fui detrás. Grité cuando la explosión me golpeó.

Nada podía superar esta sensación. Era la sensación de la perfección pura. Era algo tan surreal estar con Bella de esta forma. El dejarme ser, y sentir algo tan fuerte e intenso como el amor físico. Después de experimentar el sexo por mí mismo, no podía entender como la gente podía tener múltiples compañeros sexuales. No creo que podría disfrutar de hacer el amor con otra persona que no sea Bella. Sí, tal vez se sienta bien, pero hacer el amor es más que tener unos cuantos orgasmos. Es entregarse a esa persona que uno ama y volverse uno solo.

Empecé a repartir besos mariposa por todo su hombro, hasta que finalmente salí de ella.

Me acomode mi bóxer y le alcance su braga, ella me sonrió y se bajó de la encimera con mi ayuda, se puso sus bragas y luego voltio a ponerse la camisa.

-Bella… necesito darme una ducha... – le susurre mientras acomodaba el desastre que habíamos dejado.

—Usa mi baño, ahí está todo a mano- dijo abrochándose la camisa. Le di un beso en la mejilla y me fui a su baño. Tome una ducha rápida y me puse la ropa que tenía en la habitación.

Me dirigí a la cocina y Bella me esperaba sentada con el desayuno listo, desayunamos y mientras lo hacíamos ella se acercó a mí rodeando la mesa y me planto un pequeño beso en la mejilla, volvió a sentarse y me sonrió.

— ¿Y eso? – pregunte sorprendido por su acción.

—Es por tu cumpleaños, no te salude como era debido – y un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas.

—Claro que sí, lo hiciste anoche… acaso no recuerdas… - dije moviendo mis cejas sugestivamente.

—Cállate y sigue comiendo… —dijo tirándome con un pedazo de pan tostado.

— ¿Ed? —

—Uhmm— yo estaba más que entretenido con mis waffles.

— ¿A qué hora te tienes que ir? Anoche tú estuviste conmigo toda la noche… Emmett ha de estar preocupado y… —No la deje terminar

—No te preocupes por eso, Emmett ya se habrá imaginado donde pude haber pasado la noche —inmediatamente sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo escarlata

—Si bueno eso también… pero… hoy es tu cumpleaños y por lo que me dijo Emmett, ustedes tienen visitas, y yo no quiero que piensen que… —la corte y la mire a los ojos

—Bella amor, ellos no van a pensar nada, pero si te preocupa eso, y si tú quieres por supuesto, puedes venir conmigo – dije apartando la mirada y encogiendo mis hombros. Me gustaría poder presentársela a mis primos, estaba seguro que tanto Jasper como las chicas la aceptarían enseguida.

—¿ yo?… ¿tú quieres? –Dijo insegura.

—Tu sabes que yo quiero estar donde tu estés – quería que no tuviera miedo.

—Mmm oK… —suspiro y me miro— ¿y si no les caigo bien? —me pregunto con un tono de voz que denotaba que la inseguridad seguía presente.

—Claro que no, ya verás que ellos te amaran, como yo lo hago, las gemelas te volverán locas, ya verás – y le sonreí porque sabía que así seria.

—Ok, entonces me voy a dar un baño rápido y nos vamos—salió disparada hacia la puerta

Levante las cosas que habíamos ensuciado y las puse en la lava vajillas.

Luego de me fui hacia la sala y me dedique a esperarla sentado en el sofá.

Luego de una hora íbamos en su auto hacia mi departamento, en un silencio acogedor con el radio de fondo, de vez en cuando miraba a Bella de reojo se la notaba tranquila, pero sus manos demostraban todo lo contrario, ella apretaba el volante de tal manera que sus nudillos se habían puesto blancos. No quise decirle nada para no causarle más nervios.

Al llegar a mi departamento, nos bajamos y fui a su lado, la tome de la mano y le di un apretón para infundirle valor.

Subimos al ascensor sin apurarnos. Dentro me acerque a ella y la bese muy tiernamente para sacarle todos los pensamientos que de seguro estaba teniendo, nos separamos y le di un beso en la frente. Salimos y caminamos por el pasillo que nos llevaba a mi hogar, y al llegar a la puerta iba a entrar cuando sentimos pasos detrás de nosotros, me di la vuelta y una muy sonriente Rosalie venía dando saltitos

—Hasta que aparecieron… - dijo sonriéndonos.

—Rose yo… - quiso hablar Bella.

—No tienen nada que decir… solo Edward, yo que tu entraría al departamento, te… te llego una visita – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿Quién? ¿Quién vino? – pregunte.

—Emm… mejor entren y ya lo verán – y sin más abrí la puerta.

Pero antes de verlo lo sentí, sentí su presencia en el ambiente. El muy desgraciado al final había cumplido con lo que había prometido, había venido.

Estaba tan sumido en mis pensamientos que no sentí cuando me envolvieron en un fuerte abrazo.

— ¡Edward hijo!— dijo Carlisle Callen, mi padre.

—Ya me puedes soltar – dije tratando de zafarme de su abrazo.

—Me da gusto verte, Feliz Cumpleaños, ten – me dijo y me tendió un sobre.

—No hacía falta, no lo quiero – volví a extenderle el sobre pero él me lo rechazo.

—Claro que hacía falta, es tu cumpleaños por lo tanto te corresponde un regalo, soy tu padre y debes aceptarlo – dijo con vos fría, pero hoy iba a ser el día más feliz de mi vida y nadie me lo iba a arruinar, mucho menos él.

—Ahora te acuerdas que eres mi padre, desde que nos mudamos Emmett y yo a este departamento no fuiste capas de llamarnos ni siquiera una vez y vienes ahora y te apareces con que… —dije abriendo el sobre que me había entregado — un viaje ¡Ja, Ja! Me regalas un viaje, padre eres decadente. Estoy en clases si no lo sabes, a donde demonios quieres que vaya —dije ya muy exasperado. Isabella todavía estaba junto a mí con su mano sobre mi espalda baja.

—Cuida tu vocabulario Edward —y en ese mismo momento se dio cuenta de que no estábamos solos. Recompuso su cara y cambio olímpicamente de tema.

—Oh… que mal educado eres Samuel, disculpe señorita que no nos hayan presentado, usted es… —dijo mirando a Bella que aún estaba a mi lado. El muy maldito la escaneaba de arriba abajo, estaba ocurriendo lo que yo más temía, él estaba usando toda su galantería con MI novia.

—Isabella Swan– dijo Bella con voz calmada, pero fría.

— ¡Mi novia! —dije envolviéndola con un brazo por su cintura y estrechándola fuertemente

—oh… bueno eso es toda una sorpresa, si hubiéramos sabido que ibas a traer a una señorita muy hermosa, hubiéramos preparado algo más sofisticado –

—No hace falta a ella no le gustan esas cosas—lo sé, estaba actuando como un idiota no dejando hablar a Bella pero… el muy maldito no dejaba de mirarla como si fuera un pedazo de carne y eso me estaba sacando de las casillas

Alguien se aclaró la garganta pero yo no podía dejar de prestar atención a las tonterías de mi padre.

—Oh disculpa cariño… —dijo trayendo a su lado a una mujer treinta y cinco años, su cabello era de un color caramelo, su cara era la bondad figurada, pero yo jamás me dejaría ablandar por eso. No hizo falta que la presente. Yo sabía muy bien quien era. Su amante.

Esa mujer había sido la amante de mi padre desde mucho tiempo antes que mi madre hubiera muerto.

Emmett se acercó a mí y me susurro unas palabras al oído.

—Tranquilízate Edward, no querrás hacer un escándalo delante de Isabella, además recuerda que esta Kate y a ella no le hacen bien estas cosas —yo asentí

— ¿Por qué la trajiste?, esta mujer no es bienvenida aquí— dije y pude sentir un apretón en mi mano. Mi enojo se podía percibir a leguas. Como pudo haber tenido el descaro de haberla traído hoy.

—Edward no seas grosero, tu sabes muy bien que Esme es mi mujer… —no pude más y explote

— ¡Mi madre era tu mujer, ella es la que debería estar aquí y no está, o quieres que te recuerde como se dieron las cosas! —grite y todos se me quedaron mirando, Emmett estaba a un lado mío con la cabeza gacha, pero sabía muy bien que él estaba con lágrimas en los ojos, en un segundo Rose le había tomado la mano. Pude ver por el rabillo de mi ojos como Jasper le susurraba cosas al oído a Kate, ella inmediatamente acompañada de Alice salieron hacia la cocina. Y yo miraba fijamente a los ojos de mi padre, y él me miraba de la misma forma. Cualquier otra persona hubiera agachado la cabeza pero él muy maldito no se arrepentía de nada y no tenía respeto ni siquiera por la memoria de mi madre.

—OK… emm porque no dejamos esos temas para otro momento, Edward vamos primo, hoy es tu cumpleaños y no es un día para ponernos en ese plan… —mi pobre primo está queriendo alivianar el ambiente pero lejos de eso estaba yo.

—Lo siento, pero yo no puedo permanecer en el mismo lugar donde estén estos dos sinvergüenzas – tome fuertemente la mano de Isabella y la jale hacia mi habitación dejando a todos a mi espalda, con mi padre llamándome, mas eso no me importo.

Al entrar en mi habitación y hacer entrar a Isabella no aguante más y me derrumbe, caí de rodillas frente a la puerta un doloroso sollozo salió de mí y de mis ojos lagrimas comenzaron a emanar, lágrimas de dolor contenido.

Unos tiernos brazos me envolvieron por mi espalda, su cabeza estaba apoyaba sobre mi hombro y me susurraba tiernas palabras de consuelo en mi oído.

— ¿Edward?—los delicados dedos de mi ángel acariciaron mis cabellos— ¿Qué sucedió?—su voz era en un susurro.

Levanté mi rostro para mirarla, en sus ojos se veía clara su preocupación por mí. Se corrió con dificultad y se levantó, camino hacia la cama y palmeó el colchón a su lado. Me arrastré penosamente sobre el piso y luego subí a la cama me recosté a su lado y coloque mi rostro junto a su vientre.

Sus dedos acariciaban el contorno de mi rostro, sabía que estaba tratando de calmarme. Por suerte la habitación no tenía suficiente iluminación, de lo contrario, ella hubiera pensado que yo era una criatura lastimosa.

— ¿Quieres contarme que sucedió ahí afuera? —su voz era un suave murmullo. Aspiré su limpio y delicado aroma. Saber que ella estaba conmigo, me hacía sentir mejor.

—Yo… no sé cómo empezar—dije en seco, mi voz se rompió dos veces.

—Está bien, no tienes que decirme nada si no quieres—siguió acariciando mis cabellos, dando por finalizada la conversación, pero yo necesitaba desahogarme y sabía que ella era la única que me ayudaría a lamer mis heridas sin juzgarme.

Así que le empecé a relatar todos los sucesos que me llevaron a odiar a mi padre, mientras lo veía pasar en mi mente como en una película.

**Flash Back. **

**Dos años antes.**

Había llegado del instituto muy cansado, hoy había tenido deportes, al estacionarme en la entrada de mi casa pude ver a mi padre salir muy enojado y subiéndose a su auto como alma que lleva el diablo, al pasar junto a mí con su auto se dio cuenta de que yo lo había visto y en sus ojos pude ver una gran confusión y por primera y única vez vi dolor.

Me apresure a entrar y me dé dique a escanear la casa en busca de algo fuera de lo normal, pero todo parecía estar más que bien. Suspire y me encamine a mi habitación.

Al pasar por la habitación de mis padres pude escuchar un débil sollozo, me detuve en seco e incline mi cabeza hacia la puerta en busca de algún sonido proveniente de esa habitación, pude oír bien claro como alguien jadeaba dolorosamente.

Entre sin pensarlo y no había nada solo algunas ropas tiradas sobre el cubrecamas blanco, fue cuando volví a escuchar ese doloroso jadeo que provenía del baño. Al acercarme la puerta estaba entre abierta, pude ver a mi madre hincada sobre el retrete.

Sus ojos y mejillas estaban abnegados en ríos de lágrimas.

—Mamá… ¿estás bien? —

—Ed… bebé… si yo… yo estoy bien, solo un poco descompuesta —dijo mientras se levantaba y se sentaba sobre la tapa del retrete, inhalo aire y se levantó, y cuando lo hizo se tambaleo.

—Mamá no estás bien acabas de tener un mareo… ven vamos a recostarte—dije mientras la ayudaba caminar hasta su cama; la ayude recostarse y me senté a su lado, pero algo incómodo hizo que me levantara y mirara.

Debajo de la ropa que estaba regada por la cama había una serie de papeles, eran análisis médicos.

—Mamá… ¿de… de quién es esto?—pegunte preocupado.

—Edward hijo… no… —quiso hablar, pero el nudo en la garganta no se lo permitió

No. No podía ser, simplemente esto estaba incorrecto, no Dios no, mi madre no.

—Mamá ¿Qué es esto?... Dime que esto no es tuyo, por favor, mamá dímelo.

—Lo siento, lo siento – repetía una y otra vez.

— ¿Qué? No, tú no puedes tener… por favor, dime que tú no tienes cáncer – no lo quería decir, me negaba a pensar en eso.

— ¿Qué? –

Emmett y Kate, quienes nos habían estado visitando en la última semana yacían inmóviles en el marco de la puerta, blancos como la nieve y sin expresión alguna en sus rostros. Pude ver como a Emmett le temblaban las manos y como Kate comenzaba a temblar. La madre de Kate, la tía Lilian había muerto de cáncer de útero, luego de haberlas dado a luz, el cáncer se le había despertado y en menos de dos meses la enfermedad la había consumido de tal forma que ni siquiera llego a darles de comer ni una sola vez.

Kate se culpaba por eso ella decía que, ella y su hermana la habían matado, pero jamás le había hecho saber ese pensamiento suyo a su hermana; Irina era muy diferente de ella, Irina con ayuda de unos cortos meses de terapia lo había superado mientras que Kate llevaba más de quince años en terapia y aun así se seguía culpando de no tener a su madre con ellas.

No me había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando hasta que sentí los débiles dedos de mi madre acariciando mis mejillas y limpiándome las lágrimas que derramaba.

Arrodillado junto a ella había comenzado a sollozar. Emmett se había acomodado junto a mí y había tomado la mano de mamá mientras que un doloroso sollozo salía de su garganta.

—Hijos, por favor… no piensen que me iré, porque no lo hare—

— ¿Cuánto tiempo? – quiso saber Emmett, no fue necesario decir a que se estaba refiriendo.

—Los médicos aun no lo saben – dijo sorbiendo su nariz.

— ¿Mi padre ya lo sabe? – está vez fui yo el que había preguntado, él debía estar aquí junto a su esposa, ella nos necesitaba a todos en este momento ¿será que él ya sabía de su enfermedad? ¿Por eso fue su expresión de hace un rato? Pero aun así eso no justificaba que la abandonara en este momento.

—Sí—dijo agachando la mirada.

— ¿Y a donde se fue? – pregunte enojado.

—Tienen que entenderlo, fue demasiado para él – definitivamente mi madre lo amaba demasiado para no ver su verdadera realidad.

Varias veces había escuchado como mi padre hablaba por teléfono, con la que parecía ser una mujer, por la forma de dirigirse y por la forma en que se reía.

Una vez buscando en su estudio unas carpetas que él tenía en des-uso, revisando por los cajones me había topado con una pequeña caja, en cuanto la abrí lo primero que vi fueron varios atados de preservativos, yo no quería pensar en que eso lo usaba con mi madre, dado que por la naturaleza de una mujer a cierta edad ellas ya no ovulan, suponía que mi madre se encontraba en esa etapa de su vida, muchas veces la había escuchado hablar sobre sus calores, menopausia precoz y cosas así. Así que definitivamente con mi madre eso no lo usaba; volví a dejar la caja donde estaba dentro del cajón y me fui.

Emmett y yo no dijimos nada, con solo una mirada y nos habíamos entendido.

Desde esa noche donde nos había cambiado la vida y donde la habíamos sufrido en carne propia, ya habían pasado meses, en los cuales mi madre se deterioraba cada vez más, sus síntomas avanzaban, la enfermedad estaba haciendo estragos con mi ella.

Durante todos esos meses mi padre muy pocas veces se había aparecido por la habitación de mi madre, él alegaba que tenía demasiado trabajo pendiente cuando Emmett o yo le reclamábamos algo. Llegaba de su trabajo y se encerraba por horas en su estudio sin dar señales de vida.

En algunas ocasiones había encontrado a mi madre llorando mientras que miraba un retrato de ellos dos que yacía sobre su mesa de noche, me dolía horrores verla en ese estado.

Mi odio hacia mi padre, cada vez se hacía más grande a medida que pasaban los días. El dolor de mi madre yo lo vivía en carne propia, porque sabía muy bien que ella sabía hace mucho tiempo que mi padre tenía un amante.

Había pasado un año desde que nos habíamos enterado de que aquel monstruo, le estaba quitando la vida a mi madre.

De mi madre no quedaba ni la sombra de lo que alguna vez fue. Donde antes estaba su cabello castaño claro, ahora solo había un pañuelo cubriendo su calvez. Sus ojos ya no tenían ese brillo juguetón, el que a mi hermano y a mi tanto nos gustaba, su piel color canela clara, ahora solo era unos tres tonos más clara de lo normal.

De noche nos turnábamos Emmett y yo para cuidarla, y cuando muchas veces sentíamos que ya no dábamos más, Dios nos mandaba a nuestros primos.

Tanto Jasper como las gemelas estaban sufriendo muchísimo, pero todos sabíamos que la más afectada era Kate, ellos nos ayudaban a cuidarla, decían que nunca nos dejarían solos con su tía Elizabeth en ese estado.

El tío Eleazar, padre de mis primos y viudo de mi tía Lilian había insistido en que la viera un médico y así nosotros lo habíamos consentido.

Solo con ver la cara de él en cuanto había salido de la habitación, nos había dicho todo, no hacían falta palabra alguna. A mi madre le quedaba poco tiempo.

Dos noches después de que la visitara el Dr. Henry, mi padre había entrado a la habitación donde estaba mi madre.

Al percatarnos de su presencia, él se acercó a paso inseguro hacia la cama y contemplo el estado en el que estaba su esposa.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —mi voz sonaba calmada y monótona carente de sentimiento alguno, y como no, sí la mujer que me había dado la vida, a la que le agradecía infinitamente el amor que siempre me había dado, el ejemplo de persona que me había dejado a seguir, mi madre, mi amiga, la vida del ser más importante de mi vida, se estaba apagando minuto a minuto sin que yo pudiera hacer nada.

—Yo… yo necesito habla con su madre un minuto… por favor —Emmett y yo nos miramos era un desgraciado, un maldito sinvergüenza.

—Padre, no creo que sea buena idea – dijo Emmett.

—Un año —dije con la voz temblorosa.

— ¿Qué? —mi padre contestaba sorprendido, mas no me importo su reacción y le dije lo que llevaba conteniendo por un maldito año.

—Un año, hace que mamá te espera, un año hace que ella está en este estado, un puto año hace, que ella llora todas las noches mirando su retrato, esperando porque dejes de lado cualquier cosa que fuera más importante que ella y vinieras a verla, y ahora después de tanto tiempo te dignas a venir, sabes lo que ella te necesito todo este tiempo, sabes por lo que ella sufrió, un jodido año se aguantó sus dolores sin siquiera quejarse para no preocuparnos a nosotros, y tu vienes como si nada, luego de un año… —expuse calmadamente porque mi madre dormía, y no quería que escuchara mi cruce de palabra con mi padre.

—Yo… yo… lo siento – dijo sin decir más nada, pero eso a mí ya no me bastaba, el odio se había apoderado de mí y el rencor me había nublado el juicio con respecto a él.

—Eso ya no es suficiente para mí – dije mirándolo a los ojos para que se diera cuanta que jamás lo perdonaría por haber abandonado a mi madre cuando ella más lo necesito.

Me dirigí a la puerta y escuche que Emmett habló en tono seco, pero doloroso.

—Trata de no alterarla, está muy delicada—no espere a escuchar su respuesta y salí de ese lugar.

Me fui a la cocina y pude sentir los pasos de Emmett detrás de mí.

—No te parece que fue demasiado lo que le dijiste.

—No, él se merece eso y mucho mas —Emmett por momentos me exasperaba—acaso no fue él quien abandono a mamá, la dejo estando enferma, no tuvo contemplación de nada, y mientras nosotros cuidábamos a mamá, él vaya a saber uno, que demonios estaba haciendo y con quién… —inmediatamente me arrepentí luego de decir esa última frase. Emmett se me quedo mirando y frunció su ceño.

—Acabas de insinuar que papá le es infiel a mamá —dijo con la voz quebrada, pero él necesitaba saber que mi padre no era ningún santo.

—Sí, hay cosas que él ha estado haciendo y Kate lo ha visto también —mi hermano tenía la cara comprimida por el dolor que le causaba esta revelación, pero necesitaba saberlo.

—No… no puede… ser —decía mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—Kate lo vio entrar en un restaurant acompañado de una mujer, y antes de que preguntes o dudes, ella me había explicado bien que no estaban en plan de trabajo o nada de ese estilo, ellos más bien parecían estar en una cita… y yo le creo a Kate —dije enojándome otra vez de la misma forma que la primera vez, cuando Kate, me lo había confirmado.

—Dios, es un maldito, como pudo—recién ahora se había dado cuenta de la basura de padre que nos había tocado.

—No sé, solo sé que lo odio, lo odio como jamás imagine hacerlo—dije con rabia en mi voz

Nos quedamos en silencio y al cabo de unos minutos sentimos la voz de mi padre, que del segundo piso nos llamaba, subimos corriendo y lo vimos a él en el marco de la puerta con sus ojos brillantes por lágrimas sin derramar. El maldito lloraba. —Tarde —pensé para mis adentros.

Al entrar mi madre estaba despierta y en cuanto nos vio entrar cerró sus ojos e inhalo aire.

Yo y mi hermano nos sentamos el bore de su cama uno de cada lado y la miramos.

—Mis bebes… cuantos los amo—dijo con su voz débilmente.

—Mamá no… —quise decir pero me interrumpió.

—Shhh déjenme decirles algo, no quiero que estén mal, quiero que estén feliz, quiero que sean feliz —volvió a tomar aire pero esta vez se le dificulta más.

—Recuerden que mamá siempre los va a amar, Emmett mi pequeño hombrecito, cuida a tu hermano hijo—le hizo un gesto para que se acercara y le susurro— te lo dejo en tus manos —fue un susurro débil pero aun así lo pude escuchar. Emmett asintió y dejo escapar una lagrima — te amo Emmett —dijo para luego mirarme a mí

— Mamá no, no lo hagas, no te despidas —dije acariciando su mejilla ya casi traslucida

— Sabes que tú eres mi debilidad ¿verdad?, siempre fuiste, sos, y serás mi bebé Ed, hijo no quiero verte lleno de ese sentimiento que tienes ahora, eso no es propio de ti, tu siempre te distinguiste por ser una persona cálida, dulce, tierna y sobre todo amable y respetuosa, ambos son unos caballeros están muy bien educados, bebé no dejes que ese sentimiento que tienes aquí te corrompa—dijo posando su mano en medio de mi pecho, tomo aire y eso pareció dolerle—te amo Edward, te amo —y con eso hizo un gesto para que nos recostáramos junto a ella, así lo hicimos. No sabía cómo, pero un calmado suspiro salió de sus labios, Emmett levantó la cabeza y le hablo.

—Mamá… —dijo con voz penosa.

—Mamá…—volvió a repetir, está vez atragantándose con sus sollozos.

—No… no… mamá, por favor abre los ojos, ábrelos, no nos hagas esto por favor no…—Emmett lloraba mientras la zamarreaba delicadamente. Yo deje caer mi cabeza sobre su pecho mientas la abrazaba y lloraba silenciosamente.

Estaba fuera de la realidad, pero aun así pude escuchar un sollozo proveniente de mi padre, mas yo ya no le di importancia.

Así nos quedamos por una hora Emmett hablándole y llorando, mientras que yo lloraba aferrado a su pecho.

Tuvimos que separarnos ya que de un momento a otro habían aparecido mis primos y mi tío Eleazar, ellos nos separaron del cuerpo inerte y sin vida de mi madre y nos alejaron de su habitación, Emmett lloraba desconsoladamente aferrado a Irina, mientras que a mí me llevaba Kate, todos íbamos hacia la cocina.

Habíamos pasado toda la noche, mirando como un equipo forense y personal de una funeraria hacia presencia en mi casa, donde iban y venían, más a mí ya nada me importaba, mi vida se había apagado con la vida de mi madre.

**Fin Flashback**

—Luego de ese día en que murió mi mamá, las cosas habían cambiado drásticamente, mi padre había estado mal solo una jodida semana, luego de esa semana él nos dijo que se iba de viaje… su excusa era que no soportaba estar en el mismo lugar donde había muerto el amor de su vida —aun recuerdo ese día como si hubiese ocurrido ayer.

—Sin ofender amor… pero tu padre es un canalla—dijo a mi lado Bella quien me escuchaba atentamente.

—Lo sé, todos lo sabemos, Emmett también ya lo sabe, pero él es más tolerante, yo no puedo —dije limpiándome una lágrima traicionera.

— ¿Y… y que paso con la supuesta amante? —quiso saber.

—Pues es la que estaba junto a mi padre—dije inhalando profundamente.

— ¿Cómo? Acaso… es la misma—voltio su rostro mirándome, y su ceño estaba fruncido.

—Sí, es la misma, dos meses después de la muerte de mamá; Emmett y yo estábamos devastados, mi tío Eleazar y las chicas habían insistido en ir a pasar una temporada en la casa que ellos tienen en México más precisamente en la Isla Cozumel, nosotros habíamos accedido, pensábamos que un cambio de aire nos haría bien. En cierto punto estábamos entusiasmados de ir, no teníamos ganas de seguir viendo la cara de mi padre. Pero en cuanto llegamos la sorpresa nos la habíamos llevado nosotros. Mi tío Eleazar nos había asegurado que solamente íbamos a encontrar a las personas que la limpiaban, pero no, lo que encontramos fueron fotos de mi padre, acompañado de una mujer joven —reí irónicamente iba a seguir pero Bella me interrumpió.

—¿Él se había ido a vacacionar con esa mujer? —dijo tomando mi dolor como suyo y ahogando un sollozo en mi pecho.

—Sí —dije recordando ese día.

**Flashback**

Él se nos acercaba apresurado a explicar lo inexplicable, mis ojos se habían nublado con lágrimas de furia y rabia, mis puños estaban blancos por la fuerza que ejercía.

Sorpresa la que nos habíamos llevado al regresar del descanso que nos habíamos tomado Emmett y yo. En mi casa, nuestra casa, la casa de mi madre, hacia una semana que se hospedaba la amante de mi padre

—Hijos por favor…—él muy desgraciado quería explicar lo inexplicable.

— ¿Que nos dirás?, ¡Que no es lo que parece, que lo puedes explicar, pues sabes que… puedes meterte tus explicaciones por donde te quepan! —le dije gritando.

—Edward… —la mujer quiso hablar.

—Tú no te dirijas a mí, dale las gracias a Dios que eres mujer, porque si no ya te estaría arrastrando fuera de mi casa, de la casa de mi madre —ella debió ver en mis ojos a la mismísima muerte, porque enseguida agacho la mirada, estrujándose los dedos nerviosamente.

—Papá si tu no piensas respetar la memoria de mamá en esta casa, nosotros sí lo haremos, y como veo que la relación entre tú y Ed ya es casi inexistente, lo voy a llevar a vivir conmigo a mi departamento, no lo voy a dejar aquí, para que se maten… ah, y por consideración a mamá hubieras esperado un tiempo prudente para dar terminado tu luto y dar a conocer tus conquistas —está vez hablo Emmett, yo ya no podía hablar.

—Mamá aún no se moría y este ya se enredaba con esta, de que luto hablas—

Y con eso salí de la sala y me fui a preparar mi maleta, para irme de esa casa, que ya nada me ataba ahí.

**Fin Flashback**

—Y desde esa vez ya no volví a vivir en esa casa —dije susurrando.

—Mi amor, no sabes cuánto lamento que hayas pasado por todo eso —dijo acariciando mi pecho.

—Lo se… todo este tiempo, me hizo mucha falta la presencia de mi madre, ella sabía entenderme, sabia escucharme, ella simplemente me amaba… así como lo haces tú —dije acariciando su mejilla con tanta adoración.

—Ed, pero… pero yo no soy tu madre —dijo un poco tensa, al parecer me había interpretado mal. Yo la veía de todas las formas habidas y por haber, pero menos como a una madre.

—Ya lo sé amor, y eso lo tengo bien en claro, tu eres mi novia, mi mujer, mi mundo de ahora en más… —eso basto para que ella se relajara totalmente en mis brazos.

Nos quedamos por no sé cuánto tiempo recostados en mi cama, debes en cuando nos dormíamos por cortos periodos, pero aun así ella o yo nos despertábamos con besos.  
Era endemoniadamente hermosa, era la mujer perfecta para mí, ella sabía escucharme, y me amaba con mi historia y todo.

Sin darme cuenta mi mano había viajado hacia sus muslos, los acariciaba con devoción, enterré mi cara en el hueco de su cuello eh inhale su perfume natural, ella se inquietó pero aun así se volvió a relajar. Lamí su cuello y deje besos húmedos por toda su extensión sin detenerme, una de mis manos desabotono el botón de su pantalón y bajo el cierre, y sin más, delicadamente fui metiendo mi mano en ese lugar que desde anoche era mío.

Ella emitió un gemido, y dijo mi nombre en voz baja aun con los ojos cerrados. Seguí acariciando e inmediatamente ella arqueo la espalda y abrió los ojos.

—Edward, ¿Que… —ella me miraba con sus ojos color chocolate un tono más oscuro.

—Shhh, solo disfruta —susurre sobre su boca.

—Ed, nos… nos pueden… oír —no la deje hablar.

—No te preocupes mi habitación es la más alejada… ahora cierra esa boquita, o mejor ábrela para mí, solo para mi… —y sin más tome posesión de sus labios y lengua, ella sabía tan bien, que nunca me era suficiente de sus besos.

De un momento a otro ella estaba por llegar a su orgasmo. Acelere mis caricias y ella llego al Olimpo derramándose sobre mi mano. La bese como un poseso mientras ella bajaba del trance en que se había sumergido.

Saque delicadamente mi mano y acomode su ropa.

Cuando ella estaba por recompensarme, dos golpes se escucharon en la puerta.

—Edward…—dijeron tímidamente.

— ¡maldición! —dije bajito, para no se escuchara, pero Isabella sí lo había hecho y la maldita se mofaba en mi cara.

—Edward… —volvieron a repetir, y por la vos deduje que sería Jasper.

—Un momento… —dije y me levante para poder ver que era lo que quería.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Dije al abrir la puerta.

—Uhmm… yo… lo siento, si interrumpí algo —Jazz tenía un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, pero él muy desgraciado tenía una sonrisa burlona en sus labios.

—No te preocupes, no interrumpiste nada —dije casi gruñendo. Él se rio y siguió.

—Oh igual lo siento —dijo mientras seguía riendo.

— ¿Qué pasa Jasper, qué es lo qué quieres? —dije ya, hartado de su presencia.

—Oh… tu padre ya se fue, así que pensamos que como todavía es tu cumpleaños, nos gustaría que estés con nosotros, e Isabella también… —dijo asomando la cabeza por encima de mi hombro.

—Oh… emm, bueno enseguida vamos —dije tapando su campo visual con mi cuerpo para que no vea a Bella en mi cama y la forma en la que estaba.

—Ok… y primito, de veras que lo siento —no deje que me dijera más nada y le cerré la puerta en la cara.

—Bella, mi padre ya se fue, te apetece ir con los demás, ellos quieren festejar mi cumpleaños — dije rodando los ojos. Esperaba que dijera que no.

—Claro, me encantaría —dijo levantándose de la cama de un salto, maldición… yo aún quería seguir en donde habíamos quedado.

—Ok… —dije mientras, esperaba a que se acomodara el cabello, que lo tenía muy alborotado, yo decidí cambiarme mi ropa y a ponerme algo de mí perfume.

La tome de la mano y ella me detuvo

— ¿por qué te perfumas tanto? — dijo frunciendo el ceño.

—Porque quiero estar bien para ti —dije y le di un casto beso en sus labios.

—Siempre lo estas, siempre estás bien para mí, hasta el uniforme del instituto te queda perfecto —y me dio un beso en mi mejilla.

—Lo sé —y le mostré mi sonrisa, esa que sabía que a ella le encantaba.

—Engreído —dijo dándome un codazo en mi antebrazo, le di un beso y salimos a donde todos nos esperaban.

Había tenido una mañana hermosa, una tarde espantosa, pero con la mejor de las compañías, y por suerte mi noche iba a terminar mejor que nunca.

En la sala me esperaban todos los que yo realmente quería, nadie más.

* * *

_**Chicas y chicos quiero agradecerles enormemente por los reviews que recibo con cada capitulo de Amor Irracional, jamás pensé llegar a los que eh recibido, no solamente cuento los de sino que también los del blog de mi queridísima Isabella…**_

_**Todos y cada uno de ellos los guardo… Ok me despido hasta el próximo capitulo…**_

_**Y gracias a mi beta, se que le estoy haciendo salir canas verdes, pero bueno, es mi primera vez, lo siento nena!**_

_**Nos estamos leyendo, un beso enorme…**_

_***** Gis Cullen *****_


	11. Jacob y su sorpresa

**Disclaimer****: **Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen Stephenie Meyer y su Editorial. La historia que leerán a continuación me pertenece a mi.

* * *

**Capitulo sin Betear… luego se los entrego limpio.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 12: JACOB Y SU SORPRESA**

**BELLA POV.**

— ¡Bella apúrate! Vamos a llegar tarde… —

— ¡Ya voy, ya voy! — por dios… que no puede entender que una mujer necesita arreglarse cuando sale… así sea al supermercado.

— sabes que… voy a esperarte afuera, y ve sabiendo que has perdido la apuesta te has tardado mas de 10 minutos en arreglarte — Maldición… maldito sea Edward y su estúpida apuesta.

Anoche antes de irse habíamos apostado que si yo hoy tardaba más de 10 minutos, hoy en la noche cuando se quedara le tendría que cocinar. ¡Ja! Si como no… yo cocinar. Como si no supiera que soy pésima para la cocina. Hasta el agua se me quema.

Pero claro, como el sabe todo eso, lo uso para ver si se puede divertir un rato con mis frustraciones culinarias, que de por si son demasiadas.

Habíamos decidido ayer en el Instituto que hoy iríamos al cine a ver no se que. Pero según el había una película que estaba de estreno que parecía ser muy prometedora. Y el muy canalla me había apostado que me iba a tardar mas de 10 minutos, obvio que iba a tardar si el muchacho llega media hora antes de lo arreglado y comienza a contar apenas entra a mi departamento, eso era hacer trampa, pero no se lo iba a decir. Esto me lo iba a pagar hoy en la noche. Muy bien se aplicaba el dicho _El que ríe ultimo ríe mejor._

Al salir del edificio lo vi recargado sobre su auto cruzado de brazos con su endemoniada y perfecta sonrisa de lado. Me calcé mis Ray Ban negros y pase de largo al asiento del acompañante. Pude escuchar como se reía el maldito.

Mientras íbamos hacia el cine, mi memoria me fue llevando a dos meses atrás.  
Parecía todo tan lejano lo que habíamos vivido esa noche donde nos habíamos declarado y entregado en cuerpo y alma, esa mañana donde la pasión y el deseo de sentirnos mutuamente nos habían acorralado en la mismísima cocina. Esa tarde donde me había confesado sus miedos del pasado esos que aun lo seguían atormentando.

Lamentaba y odiaba tanto que él llegara a sentirse de tal forma con respecto a su padre, él no merecía sentir todo ese odio dentro de él, eso solo lo lastimaba y lo dejaba imposibilitado para sentirse seguro de que yo no lo iba a dejar.

Varias veces tuve que jurarle que eso jamás se me cruzaría por la cabeza.

Por supuesto yo también tuve que confesarle varias cosas sobre mi vida. Le había contado todo, absolutamente todo lo relacionado a mi vida, mi época en la secundaria, los que en ese entonces eran mis amigos, el engaño que sufrí por parte de ellos, luego mi época en la universidad.

Me acuerdo un episodio en particular que hablando sobre la universidad me pregunto sobre "los pretendientes"

— Entonces Bella… no tuviste novios en la universidad —pregunto mirándome de reojo mientras estábamos recostados sobre el sofá de mi sala, mirando una película.

— No —dije, con una sonrisa bailando en mis labios. Sabía por donde venia la cosa.

— Bien —dijo mas tranquilo y acomodándose mejor detrás de mi.

— En realidad… solo tuve un buen amigo. El era el único del sexo opuesto que me caía realmente bien —dije con la risa a punto de salir. Sabía que eso lo iba a poner de los pelos. Y así fue.

— Acabas de decirme que no tuviste novio Isabella, ponte de acuerdo —dijo apartándome de su pecho para mirarme a la cara.

— Me pongo de acuerdo Edward, Jacob solo era mi amigo nada mas, aparte fue solo mi amigo porque con Rose no se llevaban para nada bien, se odiaban —dije recordando como entre ellos siempre hubo rivalidad respecto a mi amistad. Aunque yo siempre y sin lastimar a Jacob preferí a Rosalie, a el solo lo veía como un hermano.

— Así que se llamaba Jacob… — murmuro entre dientes. Era tan tierno cuando se ponía en celoso.

Esa noche habíamos terminados ambos bañados en sudor y agotados luego de que, según el, haberme vuelto a reclamar como de su propiedad.

Eso también me llevaba a momentos incómodos cuando por insistencia de él íbamos a su departamento a pasar el rato y nos encontrábamos a Emmett.

Había quedado todo más que bien y arreglado entre nosotros. El prometía apoyarnos y no decir nada de nuestra relación.

Esa noche en el club había tenido que desnudar mi alma y mis sentimientos para que él me creyera que lo que le decía era cierto, que yo amaba a su hermano y que jamás lo dañaría, que simplemente había pasado.

**Flashback**

—Dime que para ti no es un juego Bella, porque si es así yo…—no lo deje terminar

—¡No! Por dios…yo… yo lo amo Emmett, te juro que jamás quise que pasara, luche contra este sentimiento… pero no pude —dije con la voz entrecortada. Emmett me miraba con un brillo en sus ojos. El amaba a su hermano.

—Bella, entiendes que el aun es joven, que tiene toda la vida por delante… —¡Maldición que lo sabia!

—Lo se yo jamás le cortaría las alas, necesito que entiendas que Edward es todo lo que necesito para seguir, mi vida que aunque siempre la tuve a Rose, estuvo vacía, sufrí demasiado por amor, y Edward me devolvió esa confianza… yo también tengo miedo, él es joven ¿Y si alguna vez es decide alejarse de mi? ¿Qué are? Esta vez no lo soportaría…—no con Edward todo era diferente. Si con lo de Demetri pensé que era amor, con Edward podía dar mi vida por el. Dios, estaba jodida por él. Lo amaba.

—En el instituto se pueden enterar, tú puedes perder mucho más que Edward, ¿Eso no te preocupa? —

—Por supuesto, pero es un riesgo que tomare, Edward ya es mayor y se que el lo vale, por eso queremos esperar a finalizar este ultimo año y ya luego veremos —me encogí de hombros.

—Él comenzara la universidad, ¿Y tú que aras? —suspire.

—Yo… yo aun no lo se, mas adelante veremos —se quedo pensando un minuto y luego hablo.

—Entonces lo amas… vaya, quien lo diría, el pequeño Eddie enamoro a toda una mujer – se rio y pude ver la aprobación a nuestra relación.

—¿Entonces estas de acuerdo con lo nuestro? –lo mire dudando

—Aunque no lo este Edward jamás me aria caso, así que prefiero confiar en que tu lo sabrás cuidar Bella, el… nosotros sufrimos demasiado y la verdad no nos hacen falta mas golpes a nuestras vidas –me sonrió

—Entiendo, igual ahora estamos enojados… el… el me dejo plantada y… —

—Con respecto a eso yo… es culpa mía, nosotros discutimos, lo golpee, se le ha roto el celular yo no lo deje que asista… en fin ya el luego te lo contara todo, aparte de todo esto, nuestros primos están de visita por el cumpleaños de Edward y… —sonó apenado y hasta se había sonrojado. Quien lo diría, Emmett sonrojado.

—¿Esas… esas chicas son… son tu primas? —pregunte haciéndome la desinteresada

—Si… vinieron de sorpresa, veraz ellas y mi primo… —y así nos quedamos un rato mas mientras él me contaba un poco sobre esas chicas.

Juro por dios, que no cabía de alegría cuando supe por fin que Emmett nos apoyaba, al final las cosas volvían a su caudal. Necesitaba a Edward, ahora mas que nunca necesitaba de el.

**Fin Flashback**

Mierda aun lo recordaba y me daban escalofríos.

Luego de esa vez no nos veíamos muy seguido, solo cuando quedábamos en casa de Rose o en las veces que Edward me llevaba a su departamento.

Aun así cada vez que nos cruzábamos se podía palpar su incomodidad de ver a su hermano con su profesora. En ese aspecto Emmett no se podía quejar. Edward no le había llevado problemas y sus calificaciones eran más que buenas. El simplemente lo aceptaba y nos respetaba.

En la semana que transcurrió luego de su cumpleaños, pude conocer a sus primos. Eran chicos realmente divertidos. Tanto yo como Rose habíamos congeniado muy bien con las chicas. Alice la novia de Jasper era una chica realmente enérgica, y más ahora que estaba con los preparativos de su boda, que por supuesto nos había dicho a mí y Rose que seriamos parte de sus Damas de Honores junto a las gemelas. Kate e Irina eran tan diferentes pero a la ves tan iguales. El amor que ellas profesaban por los muchachos era inmenso y que decir por su hermano Jasper, tanto él como ellas sabían comunicarse con una simple mirada.

Mi amiga y hermana del alma como siempre volaba entre las nubes cuando entre medio de conversación aparecía en nombre de Emmett.

Luego de esa noche en el club, ellos habían hablado y comenzado una relación de novios.

Una tarde luego del Instituto nos habíamos reunido en Break y me había contado que luego de salir del club y de llevar a Irina al departamento el la había acompañado hasta la puerta del suyo. Ella ni lenta ni perezosa y con cierto grado de alcohol en su sangre lo invito a entrar. Según ella, la había dejado fuera de juego al arremeterla contra el respaldo de su sofá para luego llevársela a la cama y estar toda la noche.

Di por seguro que parte de mi incomodidad cuando me cruzaba a Emmett, era por los relatos tan detallados que me contaba mi amiga.

Obvio que yo también le había contado como había estado mi noche, por supuesto que sin los detalles, eso me lo guardaba para mi.

Lo recordaba todo tan bien y con tanto entusiasmo que a veces se me hacia irreal lo que estaba viviendo. Solo había veces que la realidad de lo que me pasaba me llegaba como pequeñas descargas eléctricas, cuando veía como la mocosa de Tanya Denali se le insinuaba a mi novio, sin yo poder hacer nada.

Varias veces tuve que interceder cuando las cosas iban demasiado lejos al ver como ella acariciaba su cabellos o parte de sus brazos… maldita pendeja de mierda… la única que podía tocar su cabello era yo, y la muy perra lo hacia. Podía ver como Edward trataba de controlarse quitándole sus manos de encima, pero yo sabia que la pendeja esta no aceptaba negativas y en esos momentos tenia que intervenir yo.

No todo en nuestra relación era perfecto, había altos y bajos, pero siempre sabíamos como solucionar todo. Aun así, mi inseguridad a veces salía a flote cuando de Edward se trataba. A veces sentía miedo de lo que podía suceder en un futuro, si Edward conocía alguien mas joven y de su edad, pero inmediatamente alejaba esos pensamientos tontos que tenia, yo podía ver el amor en sus ojos, lo podía sentir, él me lo hacia sentir cada vez que hacíamos el amor. El me amaba.

— En que piensas, has estado cayada todo el viaje… estas enojada — dijo mientras estacionaba en las instalaciones del cine

— ¿Qué? No amor, claro que no… solo estaba pensando — dije mirándolo con una

— Sobre que — pregunto mientras se acercaba y me sentaba en su regazo

— Sobre nosotros y sobre lo mucho que te amo — dije antes de besarlo dejando que mi lengua jugara sobre sus labios. El abrió su boca y dejo que mi lengua liberara una guerra con la suya.

Luego de calmar esa imperiosa necesidad que ambos teníamos de besarnos, él se separo y junto nuestras frentes

— También te amo, lo sabes ¿verdad? — claro que lo sabia, él me lo demostraba en cada beso, caricia, gemido… ¡Mierda, me estaba excitando!

— Lo se — me volví a acomodar en mi asiento, porque lo mas seguro es que terminaríamos haciéndolo en el asiento trasero.

Bajamos, él compro las entradas y nos fuimos a la sala donde nos tocaba la función.

Pude distinguir las escasas parejas que también estaban a la espera de que empezara la dichosa película.

Recargue mi cabeza sobre su hombro y sin mas mis ojos se fueron cerrando.

— Amor… despierta — sus labios se paseaban por el largo de mi cuello y me susurraba bonitas palabras a mi oído

— uhmm… ¿Qué? aun no empieza la película — pregunte un poco somnolienta, sentí como se formaba una sonrisa en sus labios.

— Bella amor, la película ya termino, te has dormido todo – dijo acariciando mi mejilla

—Lo siento, yo… estaba cansada – ¡que vergüenza!

—Esta bien entiendo, anoche te quedaste hasta tarde corrigiendo trabajos – me beso e hizo que me levantara

—¿Vamos a mi departamento? Emmett no esta, salió con Rose y volverán tarde –

— Ok, pero solo un rato recuerda que hoy íbamos a quedarnos en mi departamento, oh y antes tengo que pasar por casa a recoger las galletas que te hice – dije recordando la receta que me paso Rose.

— ¿Tu cocinaste? – lo mire ofendida por el tono que uso.

—Por supuesto, Rose me paso la receta, fue fácil, la primera bandeja se me quemaron todas no pude salvar ninguna, pero la segunda me salieron bien… supongo –me miro dudoso, pero asisntio.

—Esta bien… –

Salimos del cine y de camino a mi departamento se me ocurrió molestar a Edward

—Edward… sabes, Tanya me ha pedido tu número celular –

—y… y se lo diste —

—¿Quieres que se lo de? —

— No, por supuesto que no… no me dejara de molestar, esa tipa es tan molesta –

— Lo se, pero no te parece molesta cuando acaricia tu cabello –

—¿Qué? Tú sabes que eso me irrita y que yo siempre le quito la mano, aparte… —no lo deje terminar. Amaba cuando se enojaba

— Amor tranquilo… lo se, solo quería molestarte un poquito –

—¡Oh tu tonta! – yo me largue a reír y el acompaño mis carcajadas.

Así en un ambiente lleno de alegría llegamos a mi departamento, tomados de la mano.

Edward estaba esperándome en la sala mientras yo estaba en la cocina guardando las galletas en una bolsita de papel, cuando se escucho el timbre de mi puerta.

—Yo abro Bella —me grito Edward mientras se disponía a abrir.

Pude escuchar como Edward hablaba con alguien. Salí de la cocina con la bolsita en mis manos y tanta fue mi impresión de saber quien era que solté la bolsa llena de galletas…

—¿Jacob? – Dios mío, era el, mi amigo.

—El mismo… —dijo él, usando ese tonito que tanto fastidiaba a Rose. Corrí hasta el y lo abrase. Hacia más de dos años que no nos veíamos, habíamos perdido contacto cuando se había ido a Europa a concretar una beca par un máster en Psicología.

—Jake… tanto tiempo, pasa por favor –

—Bells puedo venir en otro momento si estas ocupada – dijo mirando a Edward

—¿Qué? No, pasa –

—Bien… —

Nos sentamos en los sofás de mi sala yo junto a Jacob y Edward frente a nosotros mirándonos con su seño fruncido ¿Qué le pasaba?

-Cuéntame Jake como has estado, como te ha ido en Europa, hace cuanto que volviste… - antes de seguí hablando fui interrumpida por un ¿enojado? Edward

- Isabella no nos presentas – Oh lo había olvidado, de seguro Edward se había enojado por eso.

-Si lo siento… Jacob él es Edward mi…- no me dejo terminar y contesto por mi

-_su novio…- _contesto frio y sin humor remarcando las palabras, lo que no me espere jamás fue lo que hizo a continuación. Se paro de su lugar y fue hasta donde yo estaba tomándome de la mano y llevándome consigo, sentándome en su regazo.

- Edward cual es tu problema – pregunte un poco enojada,

- ninguno – pregunto rodeándome con sus brazos. Estaba tenso, podía sentirlo. Pero no veía Jacob hace mucho y él tenía que entender eso. El era mi amigo también.

- bien, entonces déjame sentarme en el sofá –

- ¿no estas cómoda aquí? Siempre te gusta sentarte en mi regazo –

- Podemos dejar esta conversación para otro momento – agacho su cabeza y aflojo su agarre, aun así no me levante. Sabia lo que le pasaba, se estaba sintiendo inseguro. Por esa misma razón ni siquiera atine a levantarme, pero luego hablaría con él. Edward debía tenerme confianza.

Me acomode en sus piernas para quedar frente a Jacob que nos miraba con una sonrisa a punto de salir.

—Y bien Jake, cuéntame ¿Cómo has estado? —le pregunte contenta y feliz de que el haya venido a buscarme. Teníamos tanto de que hablar. Oh cuando se enterara Rose, pegaría el grito en el cielo.

—Bien, acabo de volver hace dos días, eh llamado a tus padres y ellos me dieron tu dirección, pensé que ya no vivías mas aquí… pero déjame decirte que tienes un departamento de lujo has cambiado todo –dijo mirando mi departamento a su alrededor. El lo conocía cuando aun no tenia nada.

—Si lo eh logrado con mucho esfuerzo y sacrificio – dije orgullosa de mí misma y mi trabajo.

—Lo se, siempre supe que lograrías obtener tu propio hogar, ¿Sigues dando apoyos escolares?—

—No Jake, eso fue cuando aun no me había recibido de profesora. Ahora soy titular en el Instituto mas caro de todo Seattle junto a Rose – Su cara era de asombro

—La rubia también enseña ahí… OH eso me gustaría verlo —las risas resonaron en mi departamento

—No seas malo, ella es una de las mejores —

—Apuesto a que en ese instituto, solo hay niños caprichosos – pude sentir como Edward se tenso

—Emm… no, no todos son así. Pero Jake por favor, cuéntame como estuvo tu viaje —

—Bueno… cuando me fui de aquí y perdí todo contacto de ustedes, pensé que ya no nos íbamos a volver a ver. En Europa estuve viajando por España, Francia, Italia e Inglaterra. Bells ese continente es hermoso, las personas, sus diferentes geografía, sus culturas, sus historia.

Conocí muchísima gente durante estos dos años, y también extrañe a mucha gente.

A cada lugar donde iba, siempre había algo que me atraía. Las universidades de cada país eran lo mas, aunque la mejor creo que fue la Universidad de Cambridge en Inglaterra, su programa de estudio es uno de los mejores que eh podido apreciar a lo largo de todo mi viaje… —

Y así me fue contando como disfrutó de su beca, los lugares que visito, la gente que conoció. Como había logrado perfeccionar su carrera, sus logros tanto personales como profesionales. Nos mostro algunas fotos que había traído ya que las otras las tenia en una memoria. En las fotos se podía apreciar los paisajes, gente que posaba junto a Jake, fotos en las distintas universidades donde había estado y… Jake con una chica. Esa chica aparecía en muchas de las fotos era hermosa, cabello rubio ojos celestes, facciones delicadas, simplemente hermosa. Lo mire un segundo y el pareció entender el porque de mi mirada inquisidora, me sonrió y agacho su cabeza.

—Que te puedo decir Jake… estas fotos son geniales, me alegro que te hayas disfrutado de tu viaje –

—si, realmente la pase bien – pude ver como por un momento su mirada se entristecía cuando hablaba, para luego recomponerse y sonreírme.

Edward no había pronunciado palabra, estaba tenso y nervioso, a cada momento pasaba su mano por su cabello despeinándolo aun más si era posible.

—Jake ¿donde te estas hospedando? –

—En un hotel, hasta que decida volver a La Push, pero primero tengo que avisar y hablar con mi padre – dijo medio cauteloso. Algo le pasaba, y estaba segura que tenia que ver con su viaje y esa chica rubia, que aprecia en sus fotos, luego le preguntaría.

—Si quieres puedes quedarte aquí, en lo que avisas a tu padre y lo pones al tanto de todo —Jacob era mi amigo y el que lo conocía podía ver a simple vista que no lo estaba pasando bien.

Edward me sujeto de las caderas con sus manos y me acomodo en su regazo. Sabia de primera mano que mi propuesta a Jacob no le era para nada de su agrado. Esto me traería una discusión, pero él tendría que entender.

—Bien, si a ti no te es mucha molestia acepto quedarme, solo tendría que ir a recoger mis cosas al hotel y cancelar mí cuenta —mire a Edward y estaba tan tenso que se sentía en el ambiente

—Claro anda yo estaré aquí cuando vuelvas —sonríe media nerviosa

—Ok… —se paro y se acerco hasta la puerta acompañado por mi – Gracias Bells, te debo una ahora más que nunca necesito de una amiga –

—No te preocupes, luego hablamos de eso, apuesto que esa chica de las fotos tiene algo que ver – un brillo iluminó sus ojos y di por afirmativa su respuesta. Miro por encima de mi hombro y saludo a Edward…

—Fue un placer Edward —dijo saludándolo de la puerta

—Adiós… —dijo Edward de mala manera.

—Nos vemos Jake –

—Adiós Bella —me dio un beso en mi mejilla y salió.

Edward se paseaba por la sala alrededor del sofá de tres cuerpos.

—Edward me puedes decir ¿Que demonios te pasa? –

—¿Qué, que me pasa? –me miraba como si lo que le pasara fuera lo mas obvio

—Si –

—Bella ese tipo se va a quedar aquí en tu departamento, y no quiero, no me gusta –se paseaba por toda la sala, frotándose las manos contra su pantalón. Estaba frustrado.

—Ese tipo, tiene nombre se llama Jacob, y se quedara aquí te guste o no. Que piensas que hare estando con el los dos solo… Edward esta necesitando de mi ayuda en estos momentos –me acerque a el, tomándolo por la cintura. El me miro y puso sus manos sobre mis hombros.

—Y que hay de nosotros, hoy íbamos a estar juntos, los dos solos –oww hizo un mojin y me pareció de lo mas tierno. Mi bebe.

—Que hay con eso, puedes quedarte si quieres –mis manos se fueron a los bolsillos trasero de su pantalón

—No, no quiero –bufe.

—Estas actuando como un niño Edward, deja la paranoia, mañana si quieres podemos ir a tu departamento –el pareció pensarlo– anda no seas así, Jacob es solo mi amigo, y esta necesitando de mi ayuda –

—y como lo sabes, el no dijo nada que necesitaba ayuda —Jesús, que terco era.

—No hizo falta, lo conozco, aparte estoy segura que no dijo nada porque tu lo estuviste mirando con mala cara desde que llego – me acerque a el, que se había sentado en el apoya brazo del sofá y me acomode entre sus piernas, pase mis manos por sus hombros y acaricie su nuca.

—Edward, por favor no seas así Jacob es una buena persona, ¿acaso desconfías de mi? –

—No… solo, me cuesta aceptar que un hombre que no sea yo se quede aquí contigo —

—Amor, sabes que te amo ¿verdad? –

—lo se, pero… —no lo deje hablar y lo bese pasando mi lengua por sus labios y entrando en su boca sin permiso alguno. El beso era demandante y lleno de pasión, adoraba besarlo.

Edward llevo sus manos a mi trasero por debajo de mi minifalda de jeans y lo froto con ganas y fuerza haciéndome jadear. Me acerque mas aun hasta frotar mi pelvis con la suya haciendo fricción y notando como aparecía ese bulto en sus pantalones. Me calentaba tanto verlo excitado de esa forma.

Lo tome de las manos e hice que se para y lo encamine hasta que quedo sentado en el sofá, me pare entre sus piernas y lleve mis manos al botón de mi falda y lo desabroche. Me quede en bragas y con la camisa de gaza transparente puesta

—Bella, esta por venir tu amigo – dijo pasando sus manos por mis piernas y llevarlas a mi trasero, para acercarme a él y hacer que me sentara a horcajadas sobre su sexo.

—Seremos rápidos – dije frotando mi centro contra su erección ardiente y palpitante, lleve mi mano entre nuestros cuerpos y trate de quitarle sus pantalones junto con sus bóxer y bajarlos hasta sus rodillas.

Sentir nuestras carnes rosándose, llenándonos de placer era algo a lo que jamás me acostumbraría, para mi cada vez que hacia el amor con Edward era como la primera vez, me entregaba a el sin dudar, dejándome llevar por tan exquisitas sensaciones.

No aguante mas, e hice a un lado mi braga tome su miembro acariciándolo unos segundo y lo acomode en mi entrada frotándolo contra mis labio vaginales esparciendo toda la humedad que él me había provocado

—Bella…– dijo mientras levantaba su pelvis inconscientemente. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y sus labios entre abiertos soltando sonoros gemidos. Sin más me deje ir de golpe gimiendo ambos por el gozo que sentimos. Me acomode bien sobre él y comencé a subir y bajar lento y tortuoso.  
—Bella… por favor amor – sus manos iniciaron el camino a mis pechos amasándolos y pellizcando mis pezones volviéndome loca.

Tomo mis caderas para incrementar la velocidad y así lo hice.

—Así… así, muévete como… a mi me gusta… ahh Bella —

Lo monte tan desesperadamente que a los pocos minutos sentí formarse ese orgasmo, que estaba segura seria inminente y delicioso.

Chille como condenada mientras lo tomaba de los cabellos y lo jalaba, para luego llevar mis manos a su pecho y acariciar sus pezones por encima de su playera. Eso termino de enloquecerlo.  
—Oh… oh… Bella estoy por… —escondió su cara en el hueco de mi cuello y yo lo tome de su cabello incrementando la velocidad. No aguante mas, contraje mis paredes vaginales dejándome llevar por ese orgasmo abrasador.

—Oh mierda… Bella… —lo sentí liberarse dentro de mí llenándome de él. Su respiración era agitada, aun jadeaba. Sobre su rostro, una fina capa de sudor brillaba, algunos mechones de su cabello estaban adheridos sobre su frente haciéndolo ver ante mis ojos al ser mas hermoso de la tierra, y era mío… completamente mío.

—Fuimos rápidos ¿verdad? – el se rio y me abraso. Pasamos un momento así como estábamos sin movernos, solo abrasados. El tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y lo acaricio…

—Lo siento Bella, siento mucho ser tan infantil –lo bese y el volvió a separarse– Jacob se puede quedar aquí contigo yo no me opondré – lo mire con los ojos entrecerrados pero con burla

—Yo no te eh pedido permiso –

—Lo se, solo quería que sepas que acepto tus decisiones —

—También lo se… no tiene que preocuparte, te amo –

—Y yo a ti -

Nos dimos una ducha rápida y el decidió irse para que cuando Jacob regresara no se sintiera incomodo y pudiéramos hablar.

Se despidió de la puerta besándome y dijo que en la noche me llamaría y que al otro dia lo pasaría todo el día completo conmigo.

Luego de quince minutos, de haber acomodado el desorden que habíamos dejado, comencé a prepara lasaña para cuando viniera Jacob. En lo que la ponía en el horno sonó el timbre.  
Fui a atender y si era mi amigo, que venia cargado con dos maletas y un bolso de mano.

—Pasa Jake –

—Bella, de enserio muchas gracias –

—No tiene nada que agradecer, para eso estamos los amigos. Acabo de hacer lasaña para que comamos mientras me cuentas que es eso que te preocupa – el asintió, su semblante era triste y cansado– ¿me contaras todo? – pregunte

—Te contare todo –me confirmo dándome una triste sonrisa

Antes de indagar en su vida, le mostré donde dormiría.

Cuando había comprado el departamento me había asegurado de que el mismo, tuviera una habitación de huéspedes, y aunque era muy pequeña, demasiada diría yo, la había podido amueblar de modo que había quedado, bastante bien. Sobre un piso elevado, sin cama ni nada, había acomodado un colchón matrimonial, el fondo de la habitación la había diseñado mi padre, simulaban maderas desgastadas. La habitación era pequeña, pero muy luminosa.

Jacob dejo sus maletas al pie del colchón y salimos hacia la cocina a preparar la mesa para la cena.

Una hora después, con un Jacob muy satisfecho y yo realmente llena, nos dirigimos a la sala mientras el café que habíamos decidido tomar se terminaba de calentar.

Me acomode sobre el sofá y Jake se sentó junto a mi pero alejado.

—Jake…—no me dejo terminar y comenzó contándome que era eso que lo hacia lucir así de triste

—En unos de mis viajes conocí a una chica, Renata Speranza. Al principio me caía como una patada en las pelotas, no nos hablábamos y si lo hacíamos era solo para pelear y basurearnos –decía mientras sonreía, no lo interrumpí, solo deje que se desahogara– ella era realmente odiosa. Pero un día me demostró todo lo contrario. Una noche habíamos quedado con unos compañeros en terminar un trabajo de exposición, ella estaba en ese grupo junto a otras personas. Habíamos terminado tarde y solo quedábamos nosotros dos, cuando terminamos salimos del bar donde solíamos ir a estudiar y fue cuando un muchacho la tomo del brazo queriéndosela llevar. Era su hermano, Santiago.

El la acusaba gritándole, que era una puta, por estar con un tipo como yo, al parecer el nos había visto dentro del bar y pensó que ella y yo estábamos en una cita o algo así. Ella le gritaba, lo insultaba y le decía que el no era su padre para meterse en si vida, eso lo había enfurecido y la abofeteo.

En ese momento vi todo rojo y quise matarlo por haberla golpeado, pero Renata me contuvo y volvió a gritarle que yo era la persona que amaba y eso era lo que a ella le importaba.

Tendrías que haber visto la cara de idiota que puse al escuchar eso. Luego de eso ella se sentía tan mal, la vi tan vulnerable, frágil… la chica soberbia que siempre había visto, había desaparecido. Yo aun en shock la había llevado al Hostel que me estaba hospedando, ahí quise preguntarle si lo que le había dicho a su hermano era verdad o solo lo decía para joderlo a él, pero ella no me dejo ni terminar solo me beso y me dijo que si, que era verdad. Al parecer ella estaba enamorada de mi desde hacia bastante tiempo y no sabia como demostrármelo… Ya sabrás como terminamos esa noche.

Y aunque yo no la amaba, ella con paciencia y esfuerzo logro enamorarme.

Luego de un año, puedo asegurarte que Renata es el amor de mi vida, es mi cable a tierra, simplemente lo es todo.

No podía creer la historia de amor que había escuchado, Jacob hablaba con adoración cada ves que la nombraba, cualquiera que lo escuchara podría asegurar que la amaba con locura.

—Jacob, y cual es el problema – pregunte queriendo saber porque aun con los ojos vidriosos al recodar como es que había llegado a amar a Renata, seguía con su semblante triste.

—Su madre y hermano no aceptan nuestra relación y ahora mucho más que antes, la desheredo de su herencia – lo mire sin comprender ¿herencia? Acaso la chica era ¿rica? – si Bella, Renata es rica o lo era, no se ni me importa – dijo frustrado pasándose las manos por el cabello corto.

—Oh… puedo entender por lo que están pasando, pero hay algo que sigo sin entender… ¿Por qué ahora más que nunca ellos no aceptan su relación? – no entendía como una madre no lograba ver cuan feliz era su hija

—Porque… —tomo aire y lo soltó despacio – Porque Renata esta embarazada –su ojos brillaron por lagrimas sin derramar– ella sigue en Italia, le prometí mandarle el pasaje en cuanto hablara con mi familia y los pusiera al tanto de todo, pero… —

—¿Pero qué? Jacob… no pensaras dejarla sola ¿no? –

—¡Por supuesto que no Bella! –Dijo mirándome medio enojado – pero, te acuerdas cuando te conté las tradiciones de los Quileutes… Bella, ellos se casan entre ellos, tengo miedo, miedo de que mi familia no acepte a Renata y si eso ocurre ¿Qué are? Sin su familia y sin la mía yo… yo no se si podre – pude ver las primeras lagrimas asomarse de sus ojos. Me acerque a el y lo abrace.

—Tranquilo Jake, veraz como tu familia los ayudara. Jacob es tu familia tú más que nadie los conoces, recuerdo cuando me decías como era tu padre contigo y tus hermanas, y lo amorosas que eran ellas ¿En verdad piensas que ellos no aceptara tu felicidad, y mas sabiendo que ese amor dio su fruto? – el me miro a los ojos y en los suyos pude ver esperanza. Le sonreí y frote su espalda.

—Gracias, gracias por escucharme y ayudarme en este momento –

—De nada, pero cuando hablaras con tu padre –

—Mañana a primera hora llamare mi padre, y le contare por lo menos parte de la verdad, creo que para la noticia del bebe seria bueno que estuviera Renata conmigo – al mencionar a su bebe sonrió orgulloso.

—¿De cuanto esta Renata? –

—De cinco meses, mira… —saco de su bolsillo trasero su celular y me mostro la pantalla. En ella se podía apreciar el perfil de un bebe en una ecografía 4D. Dios era hermoso.

—Es precioso Jacob… —dije emocionada

—Preciosa Bella… es una niña, voy a ser papá de _una bella bambina*_ – lo ultimo lo dijo en con un lamentoso sollozo. Me partía el alma verlo así – extraño a Renata, extraño su panza, extraño acariciar su vientre, besarlo, dormir y despertarme junto a ella… _estraneo l'amore della mia vita*_ – el debía hablar de inmediato con su familia, estaba segura que ellos no le darían la espalda.

El me siguió mostrando fotos de su celular donde aparecía Renata con su abultado vientre y de otras ecografías de su bebe. Hablamos de cómo había echo todo este tiempo, me conto que mientras estudiaba trabajaba en una librería, y que eso les alcanzaba para los gastos médicos de Renata ya que él y ella vivían con la beca que Jacob había obtenido.

—Bella ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? – pregunto mirándome

—Si. –

—Edward y tu ¿De verdad son novios? –

—Si, es verdad –dije suspirando, acordándome de la tarde apasionada que habíamos tenido– él… él es el amor de mi vida… si supieras como apareció en mi vida, fue toda una odisea darme cuenta de cuanto lo amaba, aun sigo teniendo una piedra en el camino que no nos deja ser completamente libres – le sonreí melancólica

—¿y cual es esa piedra? Bella tu no eres de esas mujeres que se deja amedrentar por cualquier cosa, ¿Qué puede impedirles ser completamente libres? – pregunto interesado, por lo que le iba a decir. Suspire y lo mire a los ojos por lo que estaba por decirle.

—Edward… él es mi alumno – sus ojos se abrieron como plato, pero no dijo nada – yo enseño en el Instituto donde él asiste, aparte de eso soy su tutora – mis ojos se aguaron al darme cuenta de cuan difícil es nuestro amor.

—Wow Bella, se me cruzaron un montón de cosas por la cabeza de que podría ser, pero jamás tu alumno… yo no soy quien para juzgarte y se muy bien la clase de mujer que eres, y se también que si no estuvieras realmente metida hasta el tuétano, jamás hubieses dejado que pasara algo así – me sonrió y paso su brazo por mi hombro – ,se te nota a leguas lo enamorada que estas, cuando lo miras tus ojos se encienden – lo mire y me zarandeo un poco.

—Lo amo Jacob, jamás pensé enamorarme de esta forma y mucho menos de un alumno pero así sucedió y solo dios sabe cuanto palie con este sentimiento que termino ganándome – recordé las veces que me negué lo que sentía

—Su familia lo sabe –

—Si, su hermano quien es novio de Rosalie en un principio tuvo sus dudas conmigo, pero ahora esta todo bien y lo acepta, además Edward ya es mayor de edad eso ayudo bastante.—

—Así que la rubia es la novia de tu cuñado… pues quedo todo en familia vendrían a ser algo así como con-cuñadas – reí a carcajadas por su ocurrencia, nunca me había puesto a pensar en eso.

Luego de calmar mi risa, un bostezo de mi parte me indico que ya era hora de ir a la cama, Jacob se dio cuenta y me tomo de los brazos para levantarme. Lo salude con un beso en la mejilla y le dije que mañana todo estaría mejor, que descansara y que soñara con su Renata y su bebe, él me aseguró que no hacia falta pedirlo ya que todas las noches lo hacia.

Me tendí sobre la cama rendida, hoy no había estado con Edward… ¡Edward! Mierda… me incorpore y salí hacia la cocina donde había dejado mi celular cargando.

¡Santa mierda! Tenia cinco llamadas perdidas y diez mensajes de texto, cuatro llamadas de Edward y una de Rose, y los diez mensajes eran de él. Mierda mañana, me tocaría aguantarme un sermón de la puta madre por no haber contestado. ¿¡Porque coño lo había apagado!?

Frustrada me encamine para mi habitación. Ya era muy tarde para llamarlo, aunque si lo llamaba él de seguro atendería, pero no, ya mañana le explicaría todo y el entendería.

Volví a tirarme en mi cama y me deje llevar por el sueño.

* * *

El sonido de mi celular me despertó avisándome que me había llegado un mensaje.

Me estire sobre mi costado y lo busque por la cama. Era de Rosalie avisándome que en media hora pasaba a desayunar conmigo… Mierda, tenia sueño.

Me incorpore y me fui directamente al baño. El agua estaba exquisita, pero fue un baño rápido. Salí envuelta en una toalla y busque en mi closet un pantalón corto de jeans y una playera negra que siempre usaba cuando mi humor se ponía negro, me calcé unas Converse rojas y salí sin peinarme el cabello, acomodándolo en una coleta alta.

Al llegar a la cocina quede boquiabierta. Sobre la mesa había un extenso desayuno, había café recién hecho, jugo de naranja, pancakes, frutas, huevos revueltos, tocino, donas… ¡Maldición había donas!

—Jake, ¿que es todo esto? — medio grite, logrando que mi amigo pegara un salto

—Bella… me asustaste —dijo llevando se una mano a su pecho. Lo mire con una sonrisa tirando de mis labios.

—Lo siento, pero ¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Desde que hora estas despierto?— indague queriendo sabes desde que hora estuvo preparando toda esta comida

—Desde temprano, es que no tenia sueño y pensé en hacerte a modo de agradecimiento un desayuno con lo que tenias en tu heladera… ah y solo tuve que salir por las donas — se encogió de hombros

—Vaya… no pensé que tenia todas estas cosas, casi siempre solo desayuno café con una tostada — dije tomando una fresa y llevándomela a la boca

—Pues si… al parecer tenias bastantes cosas que ni tu sabias — ambos reímos

—¿Alcanza para una persona más?—

—Si, creo que hasta te va a sobrar pero ¿Por qué preguntas? ¿Vendrá Edward?—

—No, pero si Rosalie, acaba de avisarme —

—Genial, quiero verle la cara cuando me vea—

—Ya lo creo que ella también estará muy gustosa de verte—dije con mi voz sonando a burla

Nos quedamos hablando un rato, contándole como habíamos hecho con Rosalie para ingresar a tan prestigioso Instituto.

El timbre de la puerta se escucho y fui a atender.

—Rose, pasa ¿Cómo estas?— entro y me abraso, en sus manos llevaba dos cafés Starbucks mocha y una pequeña bolsita con brawnies de chocolates.

—Hola Bella… cariño sostenme esto— me tendió los cafés y los brawnies y comenzó a buscar algo en su bolso.

—Rose, te tengo una sorpresa— me miro a la cara con la curiosidad reflejada en sus ojos. Ella adoraba las sorpresas. Ya lo creo que adoraría esta sorpresita. — ¡Sorpresa!— grite hacia la cocina. Rose me miro intrigada.

Saliendo con una sonrisa como el del gato en Alicia en el país de las maravillas, apareció Jake caminando tan desgarbadamente como solo él solía caminar.

—¡Rubia, tanto tiempo!— se acerco a Rose y la abrazo.

Rosalie se quedo estática de la impresión y el asombro, mirándome por encima del hombro de Jake.

—¿Perro? — pregunto Rose separándose de Jake, mirándolo a la cara.

—El mismo que viste y calza… pero lo de perro estuvo de mas, por esta vez te lo voy a dejar pasar — dijo Jake en tono burlón

—Pero, cuando volviste Jacob — lo decía con una sonrisa y ambos rieron

—Chicos, que les parece si pasamos a la cocina a desayunar ya esta todo listo— ambos asintieron. Rosalie aun parecía asombrada.

—Si, que estoy que me muero de hambre—Jake poso sus manos sobre su vientre y lo froto.

—¡Cuando no tú! —le dijo Rose a Jake, empujándolo cuando pasaba por su lado.

Nos dirigimos a la cocina. El desayuno paso entre risas y bromas por parte de los tres.  
Rose se sorprendió pero a la vez se puso contenta, cuando Jake le conto que iba a ser papá y que pronto conoceríamos personalmente a su Renata.

Como siempre aparecieron las bromas por parte de los dos; Rosalie le decía a Jake que de seguro había hecho alguna brujería para poder atrapar a una chica tan bonita. Y él la hacia enfurecer cuando le preguntaba en tono inocente si ella seguía usando el mismo tinte para oxigenarse el cabello.

Por momentos parecía como si nunca hubiese pasado el tiempo y aun nos encontrábamos en la universidad.

Las bromas siguieron hasta que se escucho el timbre de la puerta. Me levante, llevando conmigo una fresa.

Abrí la puerta y un muy enojado Edward me dejaba ver su semblante frio y serio.

—Hola amor…— dije con una sonrisa medio nerviosa. Había olvidado llamarlo.

—¿Hola amor? ¿Enserio Bella?— dijo adentrándose en el departamento. Quise darle un beso pero me esquivo. Mierda, realmente estaba enojado.

—Lo siento, se me paso llamarte, anoche tenia apagado el celular y… —no debí haber dicho eso.

—¡Apagaste tu celular! ¿Por qué? Acaso no querías que te molestara— dijo elevando su voz que sonó escueta.

—Por supuesto que no, sabes que tú jamás me molestarías, pero se me había acabado la batería y lo puse a cargar como estaba, luego me dormí y hoy a la mañana simplemente se me paso… Edward lo lamento — lo mire a los ojos y el vio la verdad de mis dichos. Suspiro y se acerco a mí, me rodeo con sus brazos y me beso.

—Lo siento, es que estaba preocupado, no lo hagas más— dijo juntando nuestras frentes

—No, lo prometo… ¿Desayunaste?— me separe un poco de él y lo mire a los ojos

—No, por eso venia ¿Quieres que salgamos a desayunar?— me encogí de hombros, sabia que se volvería a enojar. Al parecer hoy era el día en que todos se dignaban a invitarme a desayunar.

—Amor… es que…— no pude terminar de hablar ya que de la cocina se escucho una fuerte carcajada por parte de Rose. Me miro interrogándome y se soltó de mí para dirigirse a donde provenía esa carcajada.

Al entrar en la cocina se encontró con Jake y Rosalie riendo por una foto que Jacob le mostraba en su celular

—¿Quieres desayunar? Jacob preparo todo, Rosalie había venido también a invitarme, pero Jake preparo de más así que se quedo, tú puedes quedarte si quieres— me miro con el seño fruncido y por una milésima de segundo cerro sus ojos con fuerza.

—Claro — se sentó junto a mí y suspiro. Le tendí un plato, cubiertos y comencé a servirle.

—Yo puedo hacerlo Bella— comenzó a servirse él mismo sin mirar a nadie

—Hola Edward ¿Cómo estas? — dijo Rose mirando a Edward y luego mirándome a mi

—Bien Rose — dijo él sin mucho humor

—Que tal Edward— le pregunto Jacob alegre, él nunca se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Edward lo miro y si las miradas matasen… ¡Uf!

—Bien gracias, ¿y tú?— pregunto devuelta mientras se llevaba una taza de café con leche a la boca

—¡Oh yo estoy de maravillas! — Edward volvió a mirarlo y agacho su mirada al plato sin volver a decir nada.

Rosalie miraba a Edward para luego mirarme a mí y preguntarme con la mirada que le pasaba, yo solo me encogía de hombros.

Sabia que le pasaba y yo tenia parte de la culpa, pero pensé que eso ya lo habíamos superado ayer cuando habíamos hablado.

Al parecer a Edward tenia que estarle explicando a cada momento como era la cosa, eso me enojo un poco. El decía ser un adulto, pero su actitud estaba lejos de ser la de uno.

Hoy seria un largo día… solo esperaba que luego pudiera tener un momento a solas con Edward y volver a plantearle ciertos puntos.

El veía a Jacob como una amenaza, pero lejos de sentirme alagada, por su posesividad, me enojaba a más no poder. Jake era un buen amigo que necesitaba de mi ayuda ahora más que nunca y yo no lo iba a dejar solo. Le explicaría la situación de Jake y el tendría que aceptarlo, por el simple hecho de que Jake solo tenia ojos para su familia.

Edward tenía que entenderlo, o tendríamos serios problemas y ya no hablaríamos tan cordialmente.

Luego del incomodo desayuno de mierda, me dispuse a lavar las cosas que habían quedado sucias. Jacob quiso ayudarme pero Rosalie, dándose cuenta de que Edward y yo necesitábamos hablar decidió llevárselo a conocer a Emmett.

Termine de poner todo dentro de la lava vajillas y acomode la mesa donde antes habíamos comido.

Me di la vuelta y lo encare…

—Me puedes decir cual es tu problema Edward— le pregunte con el seño fruncido

—Ninguno — me miro pero lejos de creerle seguí preguntando

—¿Ninguno? ¿Estas seguro? Entonces porque actúas de esa forma frente a Jacob, él no te ha hecho nada, si sigues enojado porque no te he llamado ya te dije que lo sentía—

—No, lo que me enoja es que ni siquiera te dignes en avisarme que hoy _otra vez_ no vamos a pasar el día juntos ¿O me equivoco? — a pesar de que se lo veía enojado, su mirada me mostraba cuan triste estaba

Edward tenía razón, Jacob estaba en mi casa y no podía dejarlo solo como si nada.

¡Maldita sea!

Me encogí de hombros y suspire. Pero él no debía ser egoísta, Jacob solo se iba a quedar unos días aquí y luego todo volvería ser como antes.

No dije nada y el se dio cuenta que mi respuesta era la que el esperaba.

—Sabes… cuando tengas tiempo y tu "_amigo"_ – dijo señalando con los dedos amigo – te de un respiro me avisas — ¿Qué mierda quería decir?

—Edward ¿Qué quieres decir? Jacob es mi amigo y si tú no tienes la suficiente capacidad para entender eso, vete, piensa en lo que has dicho y luego vuelve—

—¿Me estas echando Isabella?—

—No, pero entiende de un puta vez que Jake es mi amigo… solo quiero que vayas a tu departamento y recapacites sobre lo que has dicho… con tu "_amigo" – _dije imitando su gesto de comillas con mis dedos – has querido decir que Jake es algo mas que mi amigo y eso no te lo permito Edward—

—Tienes razón, me voy, este no es el mejor momento para hablar — se giro y se fue hacia la puerta

—Edward…— lo llame, se detuvo pero no se giro – ¿No te despides? – dije queriendo que por lo menos me diera un beso. Tampoco quería que se vaya de esa forma.

Al ver que no se daba vuelta un nudo se formo en mi garganta y mis ojos comenzaron a aguarse

—Este tampoco es el mejor momento— abrió la puerta y se fue dando un portazo.

Porque Edward actuaba de esa forma, Jake solo era mi amigo, el tenia a su familia y lo estaba pasando mal lejos de ella.

Edward no podía ser así de egoísta.

Un dolor se instalo en mi pecho y un presentimiento me hizo ver que ese dolor se quedaría por un buen tiempo.

* * *

***una bella bambina: una hermosa nenita**

***estraneo l'amore della mia vita: extraño al amor de mi vida**

* * *

**Y bien que les pareció... ¿ Merezco review?**

**un beso y nos estamos leyendo **

*****Gis Cullen*****


	12. ¡Confía en mi!

**Disclaimer****: **Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen Stephenie Meyer y su Editorial. La historia que leerán a continuación me pertenece a mí.

* * *

**Capítulo****Beteado****por:****Shades**

* * *

**Capítulo 13: "Confía en mí"**

**Bella Pov**

Rosalie había dejado a Jacob y se había retirado diciendo que Emmett la esperaba para salir.

Me encontraba en mi habitación recostada sobre mi costado echa un ovillo mirando mi celular esperando que sonara.

Lo había llamado todo lo que quedaba de tarde y volví a intentarlo entrada la noche y no contestaba.

¿Por qué no confiaba en mí? ¡Maldición iba a volverme loca!

Suspire y tome mi celular para volver a marcar su número… Nada.

Un nudo se agarroto en mi garganta, y las lágrimas volvieron a hacer acto de presencia como lo hicieron toda la maldita tarde. Necesitaba hablar con él. Edward no me podía dejar en este estado. Volví a intentar y nada… otra vez.

En un arranque de furia lance el celular, a los segundos unos golpes se escuchaban en mi puerta, me acurruque más y no conteste. No deseaba ver a Jacob.

— ¿Bells, estas bien? Eh escuchado un golpe yo…—apenas vio mi cara se acercó a mí. Se sentó al borde de la cama y froto mi espalda en círculos. Ante tal caricia un sollozo broto de mi pecho y aunque quise, no pude evitarlo. Después de todo, hablar con alguien no me vendría mal.

— ¿Qué ha pasado Bella?

— Edward se enojó, él… no sé qué tiene…

— Intentaste hablar con él.

— Sí ayer hablamos, pero hoy no se… yo… yo lo necesito, no me gusta estar así con él.

— ¿Es por mí? ¿Es porque yo estoy viviendo contigo? Mira Bella yo no les quiero causar probl…-

— ¡No! Él… él… esta celoso de ti, no entiende que somos amigo y…

— ¿Quieres que yo hable con Edward, a lo mejor…

— ¡No! Él debe entender que yo solo tengo ojos para él y que tú eres mi amigo.

— Le has contado que yo voy a ser papá, y que yo tengo a mi Renata esperando por mí,… aunque de eso te quería contar—lo mire y me sonrió— mañana Renata tomara un vuelo para venir a Estados Unidos, ya hable con mi padre y la acepto yo… —pude ver ese brillo de esperanza y felicidad en sus ojos, algo que a mí me faltaba, pero no quería ser aguafiestas en este momento. Me incorpore y lo abrase.

— Jake eso es genial, me alegro mucho por ti, se cuánto sufres por no tenerlas a tu lado…— ¿Qué mierda me pasaba? No pude terminar de hablar por largarme a llorar como una idiota.

— Oh Bells… lo siento tú estás mal y yo te vengo con esto…

— No te hagas problema, además estaba necesitando hablar con alguien, no quería, pero ya que tu insististe…

— Me estas llamando cargoso…

— Claro que no, jamás pensaría eso de ti—dije en tono burlón. Me acabo empujando y me lanzo un almohadón por la cabeza.

— ¡Au! Eso dolió…—dije frotando la parte trasera de mi cabeza.

— Ya no te aguantas nada Bella… donde quedo la chica dura de las poesías…

— ¡Oh recuerdas eso!… esos si eran buenos momentos —me quede recordando, como junto con Rose y Jake inventábamos poemas, poesías o simples versos, que resultaban ser graciosos y nos los leíamos al salir de las clases. Jake siempre sabia como sacar de quicio a Rose con el tema de su cabello.

— podemos tener una tarde duras de poesías mañana, y la podemos invitar a la rubia ¿Qué te parece?

— No lo sé… necesito hablar con Edward, y estoy segura que eso me tomara todo el día—dije suspirando

— Oh cierto… bueno entonces que te parece si ahora mismo te pones a escribir algo y durante la cena me lo relatas… yo haré lo mismo —dijo levantándose de la cama y yendo hacia la puerta— Jake no me digas que has preparado la cena —

— Sip, has lo que te dije y luego date una ducha la necesitas, apestas — ¡Maldito perro!

— ¡Estúpido! —y le lance con un almohadón.

Lo necesitaba, necesitaba escribir algo que no sean apuntes para el instituto. Hacía mucho que no escribía algo para mí, algo que sintiera…

Tome una libreta que tenía sobre la mesa de noche y busque dentro de mi bolso una birome.

Me recosté, cerré mi ojos y deje que mis pensamientos fluyera… todos y cada uno de mis pensamientos iban dirigidos a Edward. Como habíamos llegado a esto, como podía ser que sintiera semejante abismo entre los dos. Fui necia al pensar que después de haberlo echado, porque si inconscientemente lo hice y ahora me vengo a dar cuenta, él estaría dispuesto a hablar conmigo. Yo misma me di cuenta del gran error que había cometido.

Inconscientemente había preferido la presencia de Jacob que la de él, no me detuve a pensar que eso pudo haberlo lastimado, sabiendo muy bien como había sido la vida de Edward y las decepciones que sufrió. Y ahora yo hacía lo mismo. Literalmente había sido una idiota.

Mire la libreta en blanco y las palabras solas comenzaron a salir…

Mientras lo escribía, silenciosas lágrimas brotaban de mis ojos haciendo el ya tan conocido recorrido hacia mi cuello.

Ese maldito dolor de saberlo lejos de mí, me estaba asfixiando ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no lo iba a buscar? ¿Acaso él no lo había hecho en su momento? Me sentía la mujer más egoísta del mundo. Lo necesitaba. Maldición, simplemente lo necesitaba para vivir, Edward había pasado a ser indispensable en mi vida. Mañana. Mañana lo buscaría y arreglaría todo.

Jacob, estaba esperándome en la cocina. Al parecer a él le estaba costando un poco más escribir su poema. Su ceño estaba fruncido y mordía su lengua. Claro ejemplo de que estaba sumamente concentrado.

— Jake, ¿aún no lo terminas? —Levanto su mirada y me sonrió con aires de insuficiencia— por supuesto que lo eh terminado, este es para mia bambina* —ese brillo era infaltable en sus ojos cuando hablaba con total orgullo de su bebita.

— ¿Tú lo has terminado? —preguntó mirando mis manos, en la cual traía la hoja donde había escrito.

— Yo… esto… sí, creo que sí —dije medio insegura.

— Ven siéntate, la cena esta lista… que te parece si luego de la comida, nos tomamos un café y lo narramos y cada uno comenta el del otro.

— Me parece bien —mi estómago se quejó por falta de alimento y Jake sonrió.

La cena paso entre bromas, yo trataba de sonreír pero mis sonrisas eran leves sin ninguna emoción detrás.

Hablamos a cerca de la hora que estaría llegando Renata, y seria en la madrugada del lunes ya que ella pensaba salir mañana al medio día de Roma, y su vuelo tardaría unas diecisiete horas. Le ofrecí poder quedarse también aquí junto a Jake. En principio se negó diciendo que demasiado con tenerlo a él, pero le dije que no se preocupara que a mí me daría mucho gusto tenerla a ella y a él aquí, que aparte ella debía descansar del viaje y en este momento ella no estaba para ir de hotel en hotel. Aunque solo se quedarían una semana ya que el mismo viernes Jacob pensaba ir a La Reserva para que su familia conozca a Renata.

Estábamos aun en la mesa cuando Jacob me alentó para que le narrara mi poema… idiota, acababa de darme cuenta que mi poema era muy de cómo me estaba sintiendo y no quería que Jacob se burlara…

— Jake, no se… y si lo dejamos pa…—no me dejo terminar.

—Bella, acaso te da vergüenza, nunca la has tenido cuando hacíamos esto, vamos…—tome aire mientras asentía con mi cabeza y comencé a leer…

_**Te espero cuando la noche se haga de día,  
suspiros de esperanzas ya perdidos.  
No creo que vengas, lo sé,  
sé que no vendrás.  
Sé que la distancia te hiere,  
sé que las noches son más frías,  
Sé que ya no estás.  
Creo saber todo de ti.  
Sé que el día de pronto se te hace noche:  
sé que sueñas con mi amor, pero no lo dices,  
sé que soy una idiota al esperarte,  
Pues sé que no vendrás.  
Es triste hablar así.  
Cuando el día se me hace de noche,  
Y la Luna oculta ese sol tan radiante.  
Me siento sola, lo sé,  
nunca supe de nada tanto en mi vida,  
solo sé que me encuentro muy sola,  
y que no estoy allí.  
Mis disculpas por sentirme así,  
nunca mi intención ha sido ofenderte.  
Nunca soñé con quererte,  
ni con sentirme así.  
Mi aire se acaba como agua en el desierto.  
Mi vida se acorta pues no te llevo dentro.  
Mi esperanza de vivir eres tú,  
y no estoy allí.  
¿Por qué no estoy allí?, te preguntarás,  
¿Por qué no he tomado ese bus que me llevaría a ti?  
Porque el mundo que llevo aquí no me permite estar allí.  
Porque todas las noches me torturo pensando en ti.  
**_

Cuando termine Jacob me miraba con un brillo intenso en sus ojos. No era de burla. No, claro que no. Había llegado a emocionar a Jake.

El inhalo aire y tomo su hoja, se mordió su labio inferior, clara señal se nerviosismo y comenzó a leer…

_**Mujer que te sumerges  
en tu inmensa tristeza.  
Mujer que no sientes  
la alegría al despertar.**_

_**Alma de la vida,**_  
_**corazón insatisfecho,**_  
_**no dejes que ella se apodere de ti.**_

_**Cubre tus labios con color de carmín,**_  
_**pinta la tristeza de tus ojos de color púrpura,**_  
_**colorea tus mejillas con el rubor de la sonrisa.**_

_**Mujer, no te sientas triste,**_  
_**pues no sabes si mañana**_  
_**vas a ser tan feliz como hoy.**_

_**Recrea pues tu juicio**_  
_**en las pequeñas cosas que te rodean.**_  
_**Miles de razones tienes**_  
_**para alegrar tus pensamientos.**_

_**Mujer triste no llores  
porque no te guste tu vida.  
Si el pasado no alegra tu mirar  
y el futuro desvela tu pensar,  
albérgate sólo en el presente  
cuando dirijas tu caminar.**_

**_Mujer no estés triste,_**  
**_imagina lo bonito que sería_**  
**_un Arco-Iris pintado_**  
**_con el carmín de tu sonrisa,_**  
**_el púrpura de tus ojos alegres_**  
**_y el rubor de tus mejillas._**

**_No estés triste mujer._**

Jodido perro, por hacerme llorar como una condenada. Eso había sido algo que no me había esperado, jamás pensé que iba a escribir algo para mí. En realidad pensé que iba a ser algo gracioso, pero nunca se me cruzo que mis sentimientos y penas pudieron haberlo afectado.

Él me miro y una tímida sonrisa apareció en sus labios, me levanté como resorte, rodee la mesa y lo abrace tan fuerte como me dieron mis fuerzas.

— Bells, todo estará bien, ya lo veraz —al decir eso un sollozo broto de lo profundo de mi pecho.

— Gracias Jacob —le di un beso en su mejilla y me entrego su hoja. La mire fascinada y decidí que mi poema y el suyo los dejaría a la vista. Tome ambas hojas y las pegue sobre el refrigerador con pequeños imanes de frutas y maripositas.

—Listo, solo falta que las firmemos —tome una birome de un lapicero que tenía cerca de la encimera y firme mi poema. Le pase la birome a Jacob y firmo su poema con un simple, Jake.

Un bostezo salió de mi parte. Interrumpió su opinión respecto a mi poema y me sonrió.

— Debes estar cansada, hoy ha sido un día bastante largo, anda ve a acostarte —dijo mientras levantaba de la mesa las tasas de café que habíamos tomado.

—Jake déjame lavar eso, tu cocinaste y… —no me dejo terminar.

—Nada de eso, déjalo yo me encargo ve a tu habitación, necesitas descansar, mañana será un día difícil Bella —yo asentí cabizbaja.

Me acerque a él y le volví a dar un beso en su mejilla a modo de buenas noches. Jacob era un gran amigo.

—Ok… hasta mañana.

Me fui a mi habitación y al entrar lo primero que vi fui mi celular desarmado; me acerque y tome las piezas para juntarlas. Al encenderlo la alarma de mensaje me avisaba que me había llegado uno.

Mi corazón se aceleró y mi pulso se disparó. Era un mensaje de Edward.

_**Bella necesitamos hablar, mañana si puedes ven a mi departamento… por favor.**_

_**Emmett no estará en todo el día.**_

_**Te amo. Edward.**_

Tan simple y corto, pero con un trasfondo que solo yo entendía. Sabía que esta necesidad era mutua, y simplemente jamás dejaría que ese sentimiento de mi parte desapareciera.

Con una sonrisa de saber que mañana se solucionarían las cosas me dirigí al baño a cepillarme los dientes y a refrescar mi cara.

Volví, me coloque mi camisón y me acomode en mi mullida cama, para dejar que el sueño me abordara. Estaba tan cansada que enseguida caí en la inconsciencia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Me dirigí al departamento de Edward, había pasado media hora desde el almuerzo y Jacob me había comentado que Renata ya había abordado su vuelo. Pobre Jacob, estaba hecho un manojo de nervios. Renata estaría llegando a las cinco o seis de la mañana depende del vuelo. Solo esperaba que no tuviera problemas en el vuelo y llegara bien por su bebita.

Los nervios estaban a flor de piel, necesitaba tranquilizarme o no sabría qué decir, porque sí yo era la que debía disculparme con Edward por haber actuado de esa forma.

Me había dolido en el alma verlo partir de esa forma ayer, me sentía realmente mal, pero hoy aclararíamos todo, y así tuviera que volver a repetir que ante cualquier persona estaba él, lo volvería a hacer. Jacob era mi amigo, pero él era mi novio y eso era lo que debía entender. Le contaría por lo que Jake está pasando, que mañana llegaría Renata y con eso esperaba que el pudiera tener un poco de paz mental y dejara de hacerse la cabeza.

Al llegar al edificio estacione frente a este y cuando estaba a punto de bajar divise que de la puerta de entrada salía Edward con ¿Tanya? ¿Qué mierda hacia Tanya con Edward?

Ambos estaban sonriendo y ella llevaba unos cuadernos de apuntes. Maldita zorra.

Inmediatamente tome mi bolso y baje del auto hecha una furia, esta putita me estaba cansando con las insinuaciones que tenía con Edward, pero venir hasta su departamento y para colmo verlo sonreír a ambos, eso ya era otra cosa. ¿Desde cuándo a Edward le caía bien esta pendeja?

Paso firme y rápido llegue a ellos justo cuando Tanya se le colgaba del cuello para darle un beso en la mejilla. ¡Hija de puta!

— ¡Buenas tardes! —mi voz sonó sin una pisca de humor ¡Maldición! Ambos voltearon a verme y en los dos pude captar un sinfín de emociones que pasaron por su cara.

En él, asombro, alivio, incertidumbre reflejada en sus ojos, y de pronto el nerviosismo y el miedo hicieron acto de presencia al ver a su acompañante, que me miraba aun con sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. La muy perra me estaba sonriendo, no supe bien por qué pero juro que por sus ojo paso una sombra de regocijo y burla. Por un momento se me cruzo que ella podía saber algo, pero ¿Cómo? Edward y yo siempre tuvimos cuidado de que nadie nos viera en el instituto. Deseche inmediatamente eso de mi cabeza, ahora mismo no estaba para ponerme a pensar si la pendeja esta sabia o no algo. Edward a ver la expresión de mi cara, inmediatamente quito los brazos de ella de su cuerpo.

— ¡Profesora Swan, que hace por aquí! —pregunto Tanya inocentemente, ni ella misma se creía eso.

— Vengo a visitar a una amiga —Edward agacho su cabeza decepcionado. El idiota pensaba que no había venido por él. Tanya miro a Edward y luego a mí. En sus ojos había picardía y maldad. Estaba segura que esta sabía algo.

— ¿Y ustedes que hacían? —pregunté queriendo parecer desinteresada.

— Oh, yo venía por unos apuntes que dio el profesor Spencer y Edward se ofreció a prestármelos, el lado caballero de Edward salió y me invito muy cordialmente a comer pero estoy llegando tarde a una reunión fami… —la corte de lleno.

— Señorita Denali, discúlpeme pero no me interesa en lo más mínimo su vida, así que con su permiso mi amiga me espera —y salí de ahí como alma que lleva el diablo.

Pero qué demonios se creía esta pendeja, para refregarme en la puta cara que Edward era un caballero y que la había invitado a comer. Y desde cuando ella y él eran amigos, que yo sepa él siempre la detesto ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué justo ahora ellos dos se hacían cercanos?

Al salir del ascensor dude si esperarlo en el pasillo o no. Desistí y fui a lo de Rose, necesitaba a mi amiga.

Golpee dos veces su puerta ya que no tenía timbre, según ella no le gustaban. Espere un momento y luego una Rosalie media somnolienta me abría la puerta. ¿Recién se levantaba?

La mire y fruncí el ceño, ella me sonrió y me apunto la cocina, sabía lo que quería, ella se alejó hasta su habitación y yo me fui a prepararle un café.

Cuando estaba terminando de preparar el café y dejarlo sobre la mesa de su cocina. La puerta se escuchó. Cerré los ojos y suspire.

Rosalie apareció con su ceño fruncido y murmurando cosas, fue hacia la puerta y escuche claramente como hablaba con Edward. Unos segundos después él junto a Rosalie aparecían por la puerta de la cocina.

Yo estaba apoyada sobre la encimera con mis manos detrás de mi espalda. Al verlo quise tirármele encima, pero no para ser cariñosa, claro que no, si no para darle unas cuantas bofetadas.

Él me miraba como si fuera carnero a punto de ir al matadero. Rosalie al sentir el ambiente se retiró a su habitación.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —mi voz sonaba escueta.

— Bella, Tanya solo vino por… —quiso explicarme apresurado, pero yo estaba tan enojada que ni siquiera le di tiempo de explicarse.

— No me interesa para qué demonios vino a verte, ni que estuvieron haciendo. Haber dime ¿Desde cuándo son tan amigos? Que hasta viene a tu departamento, que yo sepa tu no la soportabas ¿Cómo sabe dónde vives? —mi voz demostraba cuan enojada estaba. Se encogió de hombros y agacho su cabeza.

— No somos amigo, y aún sigue sin agradarme es insoportable, y no sé cómo sabe dónde vivo, yo jamás se lo dije, y no me quiso decir quien se lo dijo, solo se apareció y me dijo que si le podía hacer el favor de prestarle los apuntes de física que dio el señor Spencer y…

— La has invitado a comer —no fue una pregunta, fue una afirmación pero quería que me explicara eso.

— No, en realidad Emmett llego con bolsas del supermercado y traía pollo rostizado, yo no quería que se quedara por eso quise apurarme a salir, pero Emmett la invito y no me quedo de otra que secundar la invitación, por suerte ella dijo que se tenía que ir… Bella… —me voltee sobre mis talones y me apoye agarrada de la encimera, dándole la espalda. Respire para tratar de tranquilizarme.

Esto me podía, verlo tan cerca de una chica me podía hasta ponerme los pelos de punta, como una estúpida loca de mierda. Entendía su conducta al verme con otro hombre y más si este hombre se quedaba a dormir en mi departamento, podía entenderlo, pero esto era completamente diferente, Jacob era mi amigo y tenía a su mujer y a su bebita pronto a nacer, en cambio Tanya era una pendeja arrastrada que lo único que quería era meterse dentro de sus pantalones. ¡Maldición era totalmente diferente!

Lo sentí acercarse a paso cauteloso. Apoyo sus manos en el borde de la encimera a cada lado de mi cuerpo y dejo caer su mentón sobre mi hombro derecho. Mierda lo extrañaba. No podía estar separada de él.

Voltee y lo encare mirándolo a los ojos con mi vista fija. Sus ojos estaban dudosos, pero llenos de ese amor que hacía que me olvidara de todo, hipnotizándome como solo él sabía hacerlo.

— Bella… perdóname amor —suspiro y su aliento fresco y dulce dio de lleno en mi rostro embriagándome, haciendo que me dejara llevar.

No me aguante y lo bese lento, suave y sin prisa, solo era el movimiento de nuestros labios. Hasta que sentí su lengua adentrarse en mi boca acariciando la mía y tentándola a batallar hasta que ambos termináramos jadeando por la falta del aire. El beso se volvió demandante, su reciente barba sin rasurar hacia cosquillas en vez de molestarme. Una de sus manos se fue hacia mi nuca y la sujeto profundizando el beso, la otra mano envolvió mi cintura y me atrajo hacia él. Mis manos acariciaron su espalda y ascendieron hasta fundirse en su suave cabello y halarlo sin piedad. La mano que me sujetaba la cintura descendió hasta pasarla por entremedio de mi trasero, logrando que gimiera como loca. El maldito había logrado encenderme y ahora debía apagar ese fuego.

Bruscamente se separó de mí y tiro de mi mano hacia la salida.

— Edward no… ¿A dónde vamos?—logre decir jadeando.

— A mi departamento, te necesito ahora mismo, necesito estar dentro tuyo —Oh santa mierda, eso había sido como un latigazo de fuego líquido a mi entrepierna.

Me deje llevar, porque realmente yo también lo necesitaba. Ya luego hablaríamos de todo lo que teníamos que hablar, pero ahora lo primero es lo primero. Al salir hacia el pasillo Emmett se acercaba sonriendo a la luna de valencia.

Al darse cuenta de nuestra presencia y del estado en que nos encontrábamos, ambos jadeando y yo muy sonrojada, pude ver como se sonrojaba. Creo que se había dado cuenta de algo.

— Hola Bella… —miro a Edward y luego a mí— ¿A dónde iban? —Edward trato de calmarse y calmar su respiración pero no podía. Habíamos llegado los dos a ese punto en que ya no podíamos detenernos ni volver atrás, ambos necesitábamos satisfacernos.

—Yo… esto… creo que Rosalie estaba preguntando por ti, acaba de despertarse —Y santo remedio.

—Oh de enserio… bueno los dejo —y salió hacia lo de Rosalie sin mirar atrás con una sonrisa en la cara y murmurando cosas como "oh la deje cansada" pero no pude oír bien.

Al ver desaparecer a Emmett en el interior del departamento de Rosalie, instantáneamente Edward me presiono contra la pared del pasillo e hizo que alzara mis piernas y rodeara su cintura. Oh, mi nenito esta tan duro como una roca, me frote contra su miembro y logre que gimiera fuerte. Sus manos tanteaban desesperadas mi trasero mientras se presionaba contra mi centro, que para estas alturas estaba muy mojado, necesitado de él.

Besaba y mordía mi cuello tan desquiciado que su desesperación me la contagiaba. Levante su playera por detrás de su espalda y arañe dejando marcas coloradas, sabia cuanto lo ponía eso.

— Llévame dentro Edward —dije jadeando

— Ahora mismo —dijo antes de meter su mano entre los dos y tocar aquella parte de mi cuerpo que hacía que delirara.

Dejo caer mis piernas y se posiciono detrás mío haciéndome notar cuan erecto estaba su palpitante miembro mientras se frotaba. Caminamos por su departamento besándonos en todo el camino, hasta llegar a su habitación.

Al entrar me pego contra la puerta y comenzó a quitarme la ropa mientras yo hacía lo mismo. Lo besaba tan desesperadamente que mis labios estaban tan colorados e hinchados que palpitaban. Quite mis botinetas y mi pantalón de jeans se deslizo tan rápido que hasta yo me sorprendí. No me había dado cuenta que él ya estaba en bóxer. Lleve mi mano hasta su entrepierna y lo acaricie por encima de la tela, logrando que echara su cabeza hacia atrás y gimiera como un poseso. Lo amaba y amaba sus sonidos cuando estaba excitado de esta forma. Lo solté y gruño, lo tome de la mano y lo lleve hacía la cama, lo tumbe y me acomode a horcajadas en él, mientras lo besaba presionaba y frotaba mi centro contra su viril y palpitante miembro. Comencé a descender mientras besaba cada parte de su anatomía, sus pectorales, sus tetillas a las cuales mordí suavemente haciendo que enloqueciera, delinee con mi lengua la línea que estaba entre medio de sus abdominales y jugué sobre su ombligo con mi lengua, hasta que me topé con el elástico del bóxer. Me levante un poco y los tome por su cintura para bajarlos despacio haciendo el momento más tortuoso si era posible. Al quitarlos los tire al costado de la cama.

Nunca había hecho sexo oral a nadie pero siempre había una primera vez para todo, eso lo sabía bien y quien mejor que mi nenito para comenzar a ponerlo en práctica.

Tome su pene con mi mano y vi que en la punta de este había una gota de líquido pre-seminal. Edward me miraba, con su cabeza apoyada en la almohada e inclinada hacia un costado, sus manos estaban echas un puño. Tome su pene con una mano y con el dedo índice de la otra retire esa pequeña gota brillante y blanquecina y la lleve a mi boca. No sabía tan mal, pensé que iba a ser peor. Edward jadeo y elevo su cadera inconscientemente, comencé a mover mi mano de arriba hacia abajo y a ejercer presión. Pase mi lengua por sobre la punta y levante mi vista, sus ojos estaba cerrados y sus labios entreabiertos. Rodee con mi lengua su punta tan suave y lento que lo mataba, metí la punta en mi boca mientras acariciaba con mi lengua, comencé a meterlo más y más, lamia, chupaba y succionaba. Edward gemía tan alto que retumbaba en las paredes. Me tomo del cabello y presionó un poco contra su miembro elevando su cadera, dando pequeñas embestidas a mi boca. Tome su miembro por la base y aceleré un poco mis movimientos con la boca.

— ¡Oh…mierda…Bella, no…no puedo…más! —acelere mucho más mis movimientos y segundos después sentí como gruñía y trataba de quitarme pero no se lo permití, en ese momento lo sentí liberarse en mi boca. Trague lo más rápido posible, aunque no era horrible si sabía raro. Me incline sobre él y bese su pecho justo donde estaba su corazón.

Él me tomo del rostro y me beso tan desaforadamente que me quito el aire. Me acomode sobre su miembro que aún seguía duro y con mi mano libre lo acomode en mi entrada, me deje caer y comencé a moverme sobre él de arriba hacia abajo, de atrás hacia adelante sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

Me moví como desquiciada, frenética por obtener más. Sentir como me deslizaba por él cuando entraba y salía, era casi enloquecedor. En un ágil movimiento por parte suya me acomodo debajo de él, situándose entre mis piernas, me penetro unos segundos más tarde y fue como si estuviera en la gloria. Mi necesidad de sentirlo completamente no me dejaba pensar con raciocinio. Se movía dentro y fuera de mí con locura como si fuera un poseso. Al parecer todos sus planes de hacerme el amor dulcemente se fueron al caño cuando le mordí el lóbulo de su oreja.

Perdió completamente los papeles, me tomo de mis rodillas e hizo que las plantas de mis pies quedaran planas contra su pecho. Sabía que esta posición podía llegar a ser dolorosa si no tenía el debido cuidado. Pero al parecer, se había instruido bien mi nenito.

Tanto él como yo no pudimos evitar mirar el punto donde nuestros cuerpos se encontraban y supe en ese instante que no iba a aguantar mucho tiempo.

— Bella…—dijo con los dientes fuertemente apretados. Entendí lo que me pedía y lleve mis dedos a mi centro girándolos en círculos haciendo que todo explotara a mí alrededor. Su clímax llegó poco segundos después.

Soltó mis piernas y cayó sobre la cama girando sobre su espalda y llevándome con él. Ambos respirábamos pesadamente. Tratábamos de recuperar el aliento, pero al parecer él necesitaba saber algo con desesperación.

— ¿Te hice daño? —aparté un húmedo mechón de cabello que se había pegado a su frente.

— No —respondí pesadamente y me acurruque contra su pecho.

Teníamos que hablar, pero ahora solo necesitaba dormir un poco para recuperar fuerzas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Me desperté con un suave cosquilleo en mi vientre. Comencé a abrir los ojos y algo desorientada enfoque mi vista en ese precioso chico de ojos color esmeralda, que me miraba con tanto amor que a veces dolía. Edward pasaba su dedo índice, jugando sobre mi ombligo, con una sonrisa.

Recordé porque era que yo estaba aquí. Me incorpore un poco sobre las almohadas y acomode las sabanas cubriendo mi vientre y mis pechos. El hizo una mueca en desacuerdo. Antes que nada debíamos aclarar las cosas. Le hice una seña para que se acomodara a mi lado, necesitaba que me oyera bien lo que le iba a contar y tratar que entendiera de una vez que nadie me iba a separar de él. También debía pedirle perdón por haber sido tan desconsiderada con él. Sí, primero le pediría perdón.

— ¿Dormiste bien? —no quería lanzarle todo de una sola vez.

— Sí. Ahora sí —dijo para luego besarme el cabello.

— Edward yo… —inhale y exhale el aire de mis pulmones— lo siento. Siento haberme comportado como una idiota contigo, jamás debí echarte, esa no fue la mejor forma de reaccionar, debíamos hablar y debía hacerte comprender que Jacob es solo mi amigo. Ni él ni yo tenemos ojos para nadie más que no sean nuestras parejas. Y mucho más Jacob… Perdóname bebe. —él me miro para que siguiera hablando.

— Esto debí contártelo el viernes mismo que llego Jake. Veraz él… él está comprometido con una chica llamada Renata, la conoció en su viaje por Europa para ser más precisa en Italia. Pero su madre no acepta su compromiso y mucho más ahora que ella está embarazada. La cosa es que la mamá de Renata la desheredó y hecho de su casa, se tuvo que ir a vivir con Jacob.

Aún faltan cuatro meses para que nazca, pero ellos se quieren ir a vivir a La Push, la reserva donde pertenece Jacob. El hecho es que Renata en este momento está viajando y llega en la madrugada del lunes. Como veraz, esa era la ayuda que necesitaba mi amigo Jacob. Necesitaba a alguien que lo aconseje que hacer. Si hubieras visto como se puso cuando hablaba de su Renata y su bebita… ¡Oh van a tener una nenita! —Edward escuchaba sin interrumpirme. Su expresión era relajada, pero sorprendida— ¿Entiendes ahora? Por eso se está quedando en mi departamento, él tenía miedo de que su padre al ser el jefe de la tribu no aceptara a Renata, como su familia lo rechazo a él. Hablamos y le hice entender que su papá jamás rechazaría a Renata. Al parecer es una buena muchacha que ama a Jacob por sobre todo, y decidió dejar toda su vida en Italia por seguir a Jacob.

Jacob hablo con su papá y este, está más que contento de conocer a su nuera, no sabe nada que ella está esperando un bebe, creo que será una sorpresa. —Edward se removió, se puso de costado y quedo mirándome a los ojos. Suspiro y agacho su cabeza.

— Lo siento amor… lamento haber sido un imbécil, los celos… no sé qué me pasa. Lo lamento. Me disculpare con Jacob. Pero dime que me perdonas —y como no perdonarlo. Sabía que él lo había hecho por mí.

— Lo hice en el momento en que tus labios me besaron, pero necesito que confíes en mí. Si hay algo que te preocupa, dímelo, no te lo cayes. Me dolió que hayas insinuado que yo podía tener algo con Jake, cuando tú sabes bien que mi amor por ti es verdadero, aquí no hay mentiras —dije esto último tomando su mano y posicionándola sobre mi corazón. El acaricio ese lugar y sonrió.

— Lo sé, esto es tan preciado para mí como para ti… Te amo — se acercó a besarme.

— Y yo te amo a ti —nos besamos tan despacio que ya me habían entrado ganas de mas, lo necesitaba pero debía tomármelo con calma.

Mire la hora y el reloj de su mesa de noche marcaba las 19:35hrs. Se estaba haciendo tarde, y debía volver a preparar las cosas para mañana ir al instituto.

Sus manos se habían infiltrado en por debajo de las sabanas, acariciando mi trasero. Tenía que pararlo si me quería ir ahora mis… ¡OH! Puta madre… su mano acaricio toda mi entrada haciéndome gemir como perra. A la mierda las cosas del instituto. Inconscientemente separe un poco las piernas, dándole más acceso para lo que sea que me quería hacer. Introdujo un dedo y luego otro frotándolos de afuera hacia dentro, retirándolo y acariciándome en círculos, y otra vez, adentro y afuera.

Pero lo necesitaba a él.

— Edward… por favor —suplique, por tenerlo adentro. Quería sentirlo.

Retiro sus dedos y gruñí de lo excitada que me había puesto. Tomo mi muslo e hizo que me posicionara sobre él.

¡Oh… mi nenito quería que lo montara! Y mierda, si no lo iba hacer.

Acomode mis pies sobre el colchón y quede en cuclillas sobre su miembro. Lo mire y él no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían. En esa posición podía ver todo mi centro excitado. Coloque mis manos sobre sus muslos y me frote contra su erección logrando que jadeara y gruñera.

— ¡Bella… me voy a… correr si sigues… haciendo eso! —quería seguir torturándolo, pero a la vez era mi tortura también, así que sin más tome con mi mano su erguido, duro y suave miembro y lo alinee en mi centro… Dios, estaba demasiado mojada, ese jueguito previo me mato.

Me deslice muy suavemente y Edward cerro los ojos tirando la cabeza hacia atrás.

Comencé a moverme, a entrar y salir. Estar sobre mis pies, hacía que yo pudiera moverme a mi gusto. Y vaya si no me gustaba sentirlo de esa forma. Edward levanto la cabeza gimiendo y miro donde nuestros sexos se unían, llevo una mano hacia esa zona y acaricio mi punto sensible.

— ¡Ahh… míranos amor… ahh! —él me quería matar, tiro de esa piel sumamente sensible, logrando que yo viera estrellas.

— ¡Ohh…Edward…n-no lo hagas…! —él maldito siguió frotando.

— Déjame besarte —me fui hacia delante y me incline para capturar sus labios. Me acomode sobre mis rodillas aun estando a horcajadas de él y me abraso besándome, haciendo el amor también con su lengua. Edward sabía cuánto amaba que me besara de esa forma.

Hizo que dejara de moverme sobre él, para comenzar a entrar él mismo dentro de mí. Sus embestidas eran rápidas. Yo me quede quita mientras que él levantaba su pelvis hundiéndose en mí.

Grite como nunca su nombre. En estos meses de estar juntos ambos habíamos adquirido más experiencia en el sexo. Edward sabía muy bien como complacerme y esperaba que yo hiciera lo mismo con él. Sabia donde tocarme para encenderme en un segundo. Lo mismo me pasaba a mí. Con el tiempo, supe cuál era el punto débil de Edward. A Edward lo encendías con solo susurrarle al oído unas que otras palabras sucias. Si, a él lo volvía loco.

Edward tenía su rostro escondido en mi cuello mientras que yo le gemía y decía palabras en su oído. Algo que también le gustaba.

— No puedo… más amor —ya no daba más, necesitaba correrme.

El acelero los embates y yo hice lo mismo yendo a su encuentro. Al cabo de un par de segundos más el orgasmo me llego, fuerte y poderoso haciéndome gritar el nombre de Edward. Mi nenito me siguió luego de dos embestidas más, gimiendo descontrolado mi nombre.

Quede sobre él tendida, sin fuerzas para nada, aun sin salirme de él. Estábamos exhaustos, nuestros cuerpos todavía emitían pequeños temblores como consecuencia de la experiencia que acabábamos de disfrutar, lentamente me deje caer a su lado, ambos con los ojos todavía cerrados. La inconsciencia y el cansancio me invadieron y tratando de acompasar mi respiración quede dormida.

.

.

_**Lay where you're laying**__**  
**__**Don't make a sound**__**  
**__**I know they're watching**__**  
**__**They're watching**__**All the commotion**__**  
**__**The kitty loved pain**__**  
**__**Has people talking**__**  
**__**They're talking**__**You**_

_**Your sex is on fire**__**…**_

Sobresaltada me incorpore sobre la cama, refregándome los ojos. Ese no era el sonido de la alarma de mi celular. Mire a mi alrededor y… ¡Puta madre! Me había dormido.

El celular seguía sonando y vi como Edward trataba de alcanzarlo con una mano. Vaya canción tenia para despertarse. Sex on fire ¿enserio?

Habíamos pasado todo el día de ayer metidos en su habitación sin salir y en la noche habíamos hecho el amor hasta quedar sin aliento. Habíamos probado de todo, al parecer a mi nenito le gustaba jugar.

Edward se incorporó quedando sentado en la cama y refregó sus ojos como un niñito. Me miro y me sonrió, le devolví la sonrisa.

— Es la alarma para el instituto, pero no tengo ganas Bella… — ¡Ah no! Eso sí que no.

—De ninguna manera Edward, te levantas, te das una ducha y sales para el instituto. Hoy voy a entregar un trabajo práctico y es con nota. No quiero que Emmett diga nada. Yo iré a mi departamento me daré un baño rápido y salgo para el instituto. —mientras hablaba me hacía pucheritos con su boca. Pendejo. Como me hacia desearlo de esa forma…

— Ok… porque no te bañas aquí, conmigo y… — ¡Maldición, que no fue suficiente con lo de ayer!

—No, por favor deja de decir eso… Aparte Jacob ya debe de estar en mi departamento con Renata… ¡Ahh, ya quiero conocerla! —Me senté junto a él y le di un ligero beso en sus labios y luego en su mejilla— Nos vemos en el instituto, ¿vale? —lo volví a besar.

— Déjame acompañarte hasta la puerta —se levantó y se colocó sus bóxer cuando comenzó a dirigirse a la puerta. Yo lo mire ¿acaso pensaba salir así? Él se encogió de hombro y me hizo salir de su habitación.

Al despedirme salí por el pasillo y comencé a buscar mi celular en mi bolso. Algo choco contra mí.

— Lo siento, discul… — ¿Emmett?

— Emmett, que… pensé que estabas durmiendo yo… —

— Tranquila… vengo de lo de Rose anoche me quede a dormir con ella —se le veía cansado. Luego hablaría con Rose, le pediría lujo y detalles, como ella siempre hacia conmigo.

— Bueno… me voy, que llego tarde. Nos vemos Emmett. Adiós —y salí como alma que lleva el diablo hasta el ascensor. Se habría dado cuenta que me había quedado a dormir con Edward…

Al llegar a mi departamento en tiempo record, subí por las escaleras, era más rápido.

Cuando llegue a mi piso casi no podía respirar.

Entre a mi departamento. Y el olor a ¿chocolate? Inundo mis fosas nasales. Me dirigí hasta la cocina y literalmente, pero literalmente Jacob se estaba tragando a una chica rubia, a simple vista se le notaba su panza de embarazada. Ella era Renata.

Aclare mi garganta, y el par de tortolitos se separaron asustados. Una sonrisa tiraba de mis labios al ver la expresión de pena de la chica. Era hermosa, sus ojos eran del mismo color del cielo, de nariz recta y pequeña con mejillas de una leve color rosa.

Jacob me miro con disculpa y se acercó a mí. Levantándome del suelo haciéndome girar en un abrazo. Su risa y mi risa no se hicieron esperar.

— ¡Jacob bájame! Me estas mareando —Jake me dejo en el piso y me tambalee.

— Lo siento Bells… —le hizo un gesto con la mano a Renata para que se acercara a donde yo estaba. Ella le tomo la mano y Jake inmediatamente paso un brazo por su cintura atrayéndola a su cuerpo.

— Bella, quiero presentarte a Renata, mi prometida —ella se me acerco sonriendo y me abraso dándome un beso en mi mejilla.

— Es un placer conocerte, Jake me ha hablado mucho de ti, y me conto que lo estas ayudando. A ambos… bueno a los tres —dijo frotándose la panza.

—El placer es mío y Jake también me ha hablado de ti y de tu bebe por cierto ¡Muchas felicidades! Y no se preocupen, dispongan de lo que necesiten… —mire mi reloj pulsera ¡Mierda llegaría muy tarde!— disculpen, pero debo irme. Me dormí y llego tarde al instituto…—Jacob me sonrió.

— Bella se arregló todo ¿verdad?

— Sí Jacob, gracias a Dios se arregló todo —dije mientras me dirigía a mi habitación.

Me desvestí a la velocidad de la luz y me metí en la ducha. En menos de cinco minutos estaba limpia. Corrí a sacar prendas de mi closet y comencé a vestirme. Jeans oscuros, camisa verde militar simulando ser una del ejército y bailarinas negras. No tenía tiempo de arreglarme el cabello ni de maquillarme. Llevaría el maquillaje y cuando tenga algo de tiempo, en el instituto lo haría. Tome todas mis cosas, bolso, carpetas, llaves, celular, billetera y revise que tenga todas mis tarjetas y dinero extra. Se me había ocurrido una idea.

Salí y fui directo a la cocina a despedirme. Jacob y Renata estaban desayunando.

— Jacob, puedo hablar un momento contigo —el asintió y fue donde yo estaba y me miro sonriendo. Estaba feliz.

— Jake, estaba pensando que quizás luego de que tú y Renata descansen, hoy en la noche, podríamos organizar algo e invitar a Rose, Emmett y a… a Edward para que conozcan a Renata —él me sonrió y me abrazo.

— Gracias enserio Bella, esto significa mucho para mí y sí, me parece bien, aun Renata no ha dormido, estuvimos hablando de su viaje y de cosas —suspiro medio triste—su familia le dijo que se olvidara de ellos —intento sonreír, pero fracaso en eso.

— No te preocupes, acuérdate que tu familia si la acepta… te imaginas la cara de Billy cuando se entere que será abuelo, Jake se morirá de amor —eso hizo que soltara una carcajada

—Ojala Bella, Ojala.

— Bien. Oh, tú y Renata pueden dormir en mi habitación, ella necesita estar cómoda, yo dormiré en la habitación de invitados y…—no me dejo terminar.

— De ninguna manera Bella, demasiado con lo que haces yo no…

— Renata necesita descansar bien, y no me discutas. —Quiso hablar pero yo no lo deje—prepara algo para comer yo traeré el postre y algunas cosas más… y no te preocupes por mí, tampoco es como si fuera ir a dormir en el sofá —dije mientras me despedía con un beso en su mejilla. Lo escuche resoplar, pero no dijo nada más.

Casi corrí cuando llegue al instituto. Llegue a portería y ahí estaba el Rector del instituto, junto a un profesor que me miraba con mala cara.

Llegue hasta ellos, porque inevitablemente tenía que pasar por ahí.

— Buenos días —salude de manera educada pero fría. Aun no me podía sacar la costumbre de ser de esa forma frente a los demás profesores.

— Buenos días Profesora Swan…—el profesor miro su reloj muñeca y hablo— creo que llega tarde, profesora —pude divisar una leve sonrisa es su rostro. Si este semejante idiota, pensaba que diciendo esto delante del Rector, me iba a hacer cambiar mi postura, estaba muy equivocado ¡Buitre de mierda!

— Sí es verdad, acabo de llegar tarde, pero eso a usted no le incumbe, el aquí presente Rector es el único que puede reprenderme y decirme tal cosa —su mirada fue de pura ira contra mí, pero no dijo más nada.

— Profesor Banner podría dejarnos solos por favor. Gracias. —el susodicho dio la vuelta sin antes darme una mirada envenenada y se fue a paso rápido.

— Profesora Swan, tengo que hablar con usted de ciertos… rumores. Que se están corriendo por el establecimiento. Por favor acompáñeme a mi oficina —creo que decir que estaba más blanca que un papel era poco. Literalmente la sangre huyo de mi cuerpo.

Lo seguí hasta su oficina y tome asiento luego de que él me lo ofreciera. Apoyo sus codos sobre el escritorio y junto sus manos pareciendo un mafioso.

—Señorita Swan, espero y ruego que lo que ha llegado a mis oído no sea cierto— ¡Oh estaba realmente muerta!

* * *

_**Mia bambina: Mi bebé**_

_**Poema de Bella: Te espero de Mario Benedetti**_

_**Poema de Jacob: Anónimo**_

_**Canción de alarma del celular de Edward es Sex on fire de King of Lion**_

* * *

**_Bueno chicas y chicos... me disculpan por no haber podido colgar el capitulo el viernes, pero tuve un problema familiar que me dejo fuera de juego... pero bueno espero que les haya gustado y voy a esperar anciosas sus REVIEWS... _**

**_LAS Y LOS QUIERO_**

**_***Gis Cullen***_**


	13. ¡No es verdad!

**Disclaimer****: **Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen Stephenie Meyer y su Editorial. La historia que leerán a continuación me pertenece a mí.

* * *

**este capitulo no esta beteado**

* * *

**CAPITULO 14: ¡NO ES VERDAD!**

**Bella pov.**

¿Qué mierda había dicho?

Creo que toda la sangre se había esfumado de mi cuerpo dejándome, inmóvil en mi sito. No podía creer lo que mis oídos escuchaban.

Esto no me podía pasar, no ahora. Todavía no era tiempo.

—¿Qué a dicho? —pregunte aun reticente a lo que había dicho.

—Profesora Swan, la noto sorprendida y hasta podría decir que asustada pero esa no es mi intención —suspiro y se acomodo los lentes que tenia puestos—. Le voy a ser sincero, uno de los profesores las a escuchado hablar a usted y a la profesora Rosalie sobre su posible renuncia a esta institución para tomar una propuesta que le ofreció el Instituto Kaplan International College, hace unos meses ¿Es eso cierto? —juro por dios que quise gritar. Solo atine a suspirar soltando todo el aire que sin darme cuenta había retenido en mis pulmones.

Recordaba muy bien esa conversación, pero fue mucho antes de que empezaran las vacaciones. Desde ese día creo que habían pasado como ya más de siete meses ¿Por qué ahora me preguntaba esto? Yo ni siquiera me acordaba de esa propuesta. Por que si, otro de los institutos mas prestigiados de todo Seattle había logrado localizarme y mandarme por medio de una carta telegrama, una propuesta ofreciéndome un cargo como profesora titular, ya que ellos sabían de mi buen curriculum. La propuesta se extendía por un año así que por eso jamás volví a preocuparme.

—Si, es cierto que eh recibido ofrecimientos para que vaya a brindar mis servicios como educadora; pero nunca considere esa propuesta, hasta ahora nunca se me cruzo por la cabeza dejar este establecimiento. Solo lo comentaba con la profesora Rosalie en una conversación de amigas, nada más —el rector se dejo caer sobre su asiento y expulso todo el aire contenido.

—Me alegra oír eso de usted profesora. Usted muy bien sabrá que esta institución se caracteriza por que los alumnos reciban lo mejor de lo mejor en lo que se refiere a educación. Por eso siempre contamos con los que nosotros consideramos los mejores profesores. Usted es una de ellos y la verdad, no nos gustaría poderla. Su profesionalismo es excelente y su carrera es intachable. No pongo en duda que Institutos como el Kaplan International College este interesado en usted como educadora de ese lugar. A nosotros nos dolería muchísimo su perdida —dios mío, si supiera este hombre de lo que estaba hablando. Sabiendo que en realidad no estaba haciendo nada bueno con mi carrera agache mi cabeza, no me sentía capaz de mirarlo a los ojos, ya no me sentía orgullosa.

Pero jamás me arrepentiría de nada. No de mi nenito.

—Quédese tranquilo, que por mi parte todavía me enseñando muy a gusto enseñando aquí—él me sonrió y asintió— Ahora… si me disculpa necesito llegar a mi clase, voy un poco atrasada —

—Oh claro que si, lo siento —fuimos hasta la puerta de su oficina me saludo—, profesora recuerde que cualquier cosa que necesite, no dude en hablarme. Ahora si, por favor siga con lo suyo —

—Recordare eso, gracias —me di la vuelta y me fui a mi primera clase.

Al entrar al salón, pase sin mirar a nadie. Todavía no había empezado mi día y ya estaba algo cansada. Deje mis cosas sobre mi escritorio y voltee a saludar a mis alumnos.

Una sonrisa se extendió por mi rostro al ver a Edward tan concentrado en escribir algo, negué con la cabeza mirando hacia otro lado y pude ver como la pendeja reventada de Tanya me miraba con una expresión que no pude distinguir, entre burlona y enojada. Debía tener un poco más de cuidado.

—Buenos días clase —espere a que todos saludaran—, ¿saben que fecha es hoy? —algunos se miraban entre si, sin saber de lo que hablaba. Se joden. Eso les pasaba porque cuando yo hablaba no prestaban atención—Hoy voy a darles los trabajos prácticos. Todos ya saben que con el trabajo aprobado tienen el cincuenta porciento de la materia aprobada, el resto se va a dividir en participación en la clase, tareas terminadas y dadas en fecha, comportamiento y por último pero no por eso menos, el respeto con el que se dirigen hacia mi persona… ¿Han entendido? —todos dijeron un si al unisonó.

Comencé a buscar en los folios donde les tenia preparado los temas. Los dividiría en parejas. Volvi mi atención al grupo.

—Jóvenes, estos son los trabajos, solo serán cinco puntos, aunque son muy pocos son muy importantes y esto es obligación saberlo. Por ejemplo en el primer punto se vera: La lírica del siglo XX hasta 1939: características, autores y obras más representativos. (A excepción de la generación del 27: Lorca, Aleixandre, Alberti, Guillén, Cernuda, Salinas y Dámaso Alonso). El siguiente punto será: La narrativa del siglo XX hasta 1939: características, autores y obras más representativos. Y así tendrán tres puntos más. Quiero los trabajos entregados por Word impresos y muy bien editados. —comencé a entregar los trabajos y a medidas que les iba entregando las hojas les iba informando quine suban a ser sus compañeros.

Volví a mi escritorio y me senté para poder acomodarme y ver que seguía luego. Los deje un rato con un poco de libre albedrio, cuando uno de los chico. Newton. Me hablo.

— Profesora, estuvimos hablando y todos concordamos que si a usted le parece podría ser la profesora que nos ayude con los preparativos del baile de primavera ¿Qué le parece? —definitivamente ¡NO!

—Lo lamento pero no, yo no estoy para eso… pero pídanselo a la profesora Rosalie ella de seguro lo aceptara—

—Oww nosotros pensamos que usted aceptaría, ya que se lleva taaaan bien con los adolescentes —Pero que demonios decía esta hija de puta. Dios mío estaba jodida. Estaba segura que Tanya sabia algo.

Edward la miro con su seño fruncido y volvió a mirarme. En sus ojos pude ver la preocupación. No. No. El jamás debía de sentirse de esa forma.

—No con todos me llevo bien, y por supuesto no todos me caen bien, solo algunos llegan a ganarse mi respeto, pero inquiétese, porque usted no esta incluida en mis alumnos mas preciados.—dije con la voz tan fría que todos hicieron silencio. Habia tocado mi punto débil. Estaba segura que ella sabia algo. Y lo que estaba haciendo era joderme, me estaba metiendo de a gotas limón en la herida, para que yo reaccionara.

—Tampoco quiero —pude notar la altanería en su porte, en su voz, en su semblante. Sabia que lo hacia porque sabia algo. Pero jamás me dejaría intimidar. Supiera lo que supiera de mí y de Edward.

—Entonces por ende tampoco le interesa mi clase… —Edward me miraba serio, el sabia lo que me estaba pasando, me estaba conteniendo. La clase también lo intuyo— así que le aconsejo que cierres el pico en este mismo instante o me veré en la obligación de sacarte de la clase. —me di la vuelta y cuando me iba a sentar. Su chillona voz resonó en el salón, que aun seguía en silencio.

—Usted no me puede sacar, yo no eh hecho nada malo… —¡Oh tu te lo buscaste niña estúpida! Me volví y camine hasta su asiento, mirándola a los ojos. Midiendo todas sus expresiones, cada movimiento. Retándola. Con la misma voz fría y llena de odio, le hable entre dientes. Mirando directo a sus ojos. Ella se inclino hacia atrás, removiéndose sobre el banco y parpadeo repetidas veces… ¡Si niña estúpida, tenme miedo!

—Sal de la clase. —le susurre. Ella debió ver algo en mi mirada. Juro que la vi temblar. Per recompuso su semblante y se levanto de su asiento, quedando frente a mi. Me miro a los ojos y también susurro solo para que yo escuchara.

—La que ríe último, ríe mejor… —me rodeo y camino hasta la puerta, saliendo. Por un segundo me quede en mi lugar. Con el aire atorado en mis pulmones. Pude sentir como la fortaleza que habíamos creado con Edward, sufría una fisura. Trate de serenarme, de tranquilizar mi respiración. No me había dado cuenta que había comenzado a sudar. ¡Maldita pendeja de mierda!

Me di la vuelta y volví a mi escritorio. Trate de cambiar de tema lo mejor que pude. Comentándoles cosas sobre el trabajo pero no podía concentrarme. No podía. Edward no dejo de mirarme por el resto de la hora. Sentía que me penetraba con la mirada pero no tenia ni idea de que era lo que pasaba con Tanya.

En el receso de veinte minuto, fui a busca a Rose, necesita desahogarme o explotaría. Mi cabeza no daba más de tanto carburar. Encontré a rose en la sala de profesores, ella me sonrió pero enseguida cambio su semblante. Le hice una seña para que me siguiera a mi oficina; ella tomo sus cosas y salió conmigo pisándome los talones.

Al entrar en mi oficina, no pude más y comencé llorar silenciosamente. Espasmos escapaban de mi pecho, haciéndome temblar. Lleve mis manos hacia mi rostro para escóndelo, de tan penosa situación. Estaba frustrada, enojada y con un odio adentro de mi pecho que no me dejaba estar. Ella lo sabia estaba segura. ¡Maldita y mil veces maldita! Sentí unas manos frotando mi espalda. Rose no dijo nada, y se lo agradecí. Me llevo hasta la silla que estaba al lado de mi escritorio y me sentó.

Luego de unos minutos me serene, ella saco de su bolso unos pañuelitos descartables y me los tendió.

—¿Qué paso Bells? —no quería volver a llorar.

—Tanya Denali… ella… ella sabe de mi relación con Edward —dije y un temblor recorrió mi cuerpo. Que pasaría de ahora en más. Por primera vez sentí miedo de perder a Edward.

—¿¡Qué!? —

—No lo se con exactitud, pero se que ella sabe algo, estoy segura de eso. La muy perra insinuó delante de todos sus compañeros, algo como que yo me llevaba muy bien con los adolescente, estoy segura que algo sabe Rose… —

—A lo mejor te pareció a ti, ella… —me sobresalte enojada.

—¡No! Estoy segura que ella lo dijo con doble intención, vi el regocijo y la maldad en su mirada cuando me dijo que… que la que ríe ultima ríe mejor, yo lo vi en sus ojos, ella lo sabe —para este momento ya estaba caminando por mi oficina desesperada. Necesitaba tranquilizarme.

—Bella debes tranquilizarte, y focaliza, no creo que ella intente algo, tal ves solo quiere inquietarte ya sabes como son los adolescentes. Para ellos todo es un juego, solo quiere divertirse un rato y… —la corte de lleno.

—¡Mi felicidad no es ningún puto juego para nadie! —le grite, mas ella no dijo nada, ni se inmuto.

—Lo siento, no quise decir eso… —dijo acercándose a mi.

—Perdóname, no quise gritarte, esto me esta descontrolando, necesito tranquilizarme. Creo que tendré que irme así no podre dar las clases —ella asintió y me abraso. Esto era lo que necesitaba.

—Tienes razón, vuelve a tu departamento date una ducha y descansa. Yo estaré vigilando todo, nada se me escapara —me reí por el gesto tonto que hizo con la mano.

Cuando estaba tomando mis cosas, recordé lo de la noche. Había olvidado hablarlo con Edward.

—Rose me estaba olvidando, hoy en la noche tu y Emmett vengan a mi departamento, are una cena de bienvenida a Renata — ella me sonrió

—Claro ahí estaremos —me acompañaba hasta la rectoría, tendría que avisar que me retiraba.

—Oh y por favor entrégale esto a Edward —le dije en un susurro, eran las llaves de mi departamento—, dile que vaya, yo no podre avisarle y no lo quiero ver ahora, porque me interrogara para saber que me pasa y no lo quiero preocupar —

—tranquila no pasa nada, yo le digo lo que me has dicho… —

Avise al rector que no me sentía bien y el accedió a que me retirara, hasta quiso llamar a una ambulancia, obvio que le dije que no, yo no necesitaba esa clase de curaciones, no. Lo que necesitaba era a mi nenito.

Iba de regreso a mi departamento y recordé que la cena de hoy en la noche. Pase por el centro comercial y agotada de caminar comprando cosas, decidí pararme por el Starbucks, por un café. Al regresar a mi auto, comenzó a sonar mi celular, quise meter la mano dentro de mi bolso, pero no podía tomarlo por todas las porquerías que había dentro. Deje que siguiera sonando. Deje las bolsas en los asientos de atrás y tome mi bolso para buscar mi celular. Era Edward. Pero no lo llamaría, a estas horas el debía de estar en clases, luego lo haría.

Llegue a mi departamento agotada, tanto mental como físicamente. Tome las bolsas de las compras y me adentre. Cuando llegue a la puerta de mi hogar, me encontré con Jake cuando este iba saliendo. Al verme con las bolsas, se sorprendió un poco pero enseguida me las quito ayudándome y tomándolas él mismo.

—Gracias Jake ¿Sabes hace cuanto que no hacia compras? —él me miro extrañado. Claro, yo a estas horas debía de estar en el Instituto. De solo pensar eso, me dio escalofrió. Jacob también lo vio.

—¿Qué haces aquí? tu tienes que estar en el Instituto… —me miro y se detuvo— ¿Paso algo? —y que no había pasado.

Entramos y nos dirigimos a la cocina. Le iba a contar todo, pero no ahora. En este momento lo que necesitaba era descansar un poco y olvidarme lo de esta mañana.

—Ahora no Jake, en otro momento. Solo puedo decirte que si, paso algo —en ese momento enteraba Renata por la puerta de la cocina con algo rosa en sus manos. Creo que era una batita de bebe. Ella nos miro y se acerco a nosotros, intento tomar las bolsas de Jacob, pero este la miro extrañado por el atrevimiento, le dio la vuelta y dejo las bolsas sobre la encimera, al igual que yo.

—¿Todo bien Bella? —hablo Renata medio preocupada. Le sonreí y me acerqué a ella.

—Si, tranquila. Es solo que Jake es un poco chismoso—ella se rio y se relajo.

Jacob se despidió alegando que necesitaba ir a comprar unas cosas. Renata y yo sacamos los víveres que había comprado y lo guardamos. Me senté en una de las sillas de la mesa de la cocina y recargue mi rostro sobre mis manos, suspire y sentí sueño, realmente necesitaba dormir un poco.

—Bella, Jake… él… él me conto de la relación con tu novio que… que son profesora alumno, no te enojes con Jacob —levante el rostro y asentí con una sonrisa. Confiaba en Renata, ella me transmitía mucha confianza. Algo raro en mí.

—No te preocupes, y me gustaría hablarlo contigo pero sabes, estoy un poco cansada, necesito dormir un poco y como que tu también lo necesitas, solo llegaste hoy, debes estar cansada por el viaje —ella negó con una sonrisa restándole importancia.

—Solo un poco. Dormí todo el viaje, y bueno también estoy un poco emocionada por el solo hecho de estar aquí con Jacob, me tiene un poco exaltada —se sonrojo un poco y una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro.

—Ok… uhmm, yo iré a descansar un poco no me siento muy bien —

—Puedes usar tu habitación, yo voy a dormir con Jacob el la habitación de invitados —acaso estaba loca…

—¿¡Qué!? ¡No! Yo ya hable con Jacob y le dije que ustedes dos podían usar mi habitación, en tu estado necesitas descansar bien y estar cómoda y… —no me dejo terminar. Que terca era.

—No, suficiente con lo que haces, mira… Jacob aun no lo sabe pero… cuando el se fue mi madre y hermano fueron hasta el Hostel donde yo estaba viviendo el cual Jake había dejado todo pagado para que yo pudiera quedarme. Mi madre intento convencerme de que lo mejor era que yo dejara a Jacob diciendo que él no me daría una buena vida; como yo no la escuche echándola, ella hizo algo que termino por quebrar el lazo con mi familia, chantajeo a la encargada del Hostel para que me echara del lugar, ese mismo día la encargada me dijo que yo ya no podía ocupar mas la habitación que Jake había pagado por mi, no me dio ninguna explicación simplemente me dijo que para esa misma tarde la habitación tenia que estar desalojada. No me quedo de otra que irme. Pase dos días durmiendo en la glorieta de una plaza cerca del Hostel. Estaba asustada y con miedo. Supe enseguida que mi madre había sido. Al parecer la encargada del Hostel se sentía muy culpable de haberme dejado a la deriva estando embarazada. La tarde que Jacob había llamado al Hostel la encargada no le dijo nada de que me había echado, así que sin decirle que yo ya no estaba ahí la encargada salió a buscarme, me encontró sentada en la glorieta de la plaza llorando por no poder comunicarme con Jacob, ella me vio y me conto todo. Mi madre le había ofrecido dinero a cambio de que me echara, al parecer ella pensaba que al primer lugar que iría seria al que en algún momento fue mi hogar, pero preferiría mil veces dormir en la calle que dormir bajo el mismo techo que a persona que no quiso a mi bebe. La encargada me dijo que Jacob había llamado diciendo que ya estaba depositado el dinero en su cuenta del banco y que comprara un pasaje para el primer vuelo que saliera para Estados Unidos, la encargada no le dijo nada a Jake de lo que había pasado y realmente se lo agradecí, no quería preocupar a Jacob —

—Pero como no le dijo nada, tu tendrías que haberla denunciado, como… —¡Dios mío, como pudo haber pasado por todo eso! ¿Cómo una madre puede atentar contra su propia hija embarazada?

—Si pero la verdad es que la señora estaba muy angustiada y hasta quiso ayudarme ella misma me compro el boleto, creo que fue con el dinero que mi madre le dio para que me echara, pero no me importo, lo que me dio fue el dinero que Jake le había dado como pago de mi estadía. Solo quise olvidarme de todo y reencontrarme con mi Jake, con mi verdadera familia. —sus ojos se humedecieron, y no supe que hacer. En realidad creo que ella necesitaba desahogarse. Le tendí mi mano y ella la tomo.

—Ciento mucho lo que te pasó, pero aun no me entra como tu propia familia hizo todo eso —

—Lo se, pero con ellos no todo fue tan malo, o por lo menos a lo ultimo —Hizo una pausa y siguió—. Antes de irme al aeropuerto, fui hasta donde vivía mi madre y mi hermano, sean lo que sean, ella era mi madre y el mi hermano, por eso necesitaba verlos una ultima vez. Al llegar mi madre no me dirigió ni la mirada, les dije que yo sabia lo que ellos habían hecho pero que los perdonaba, no pensaba irme llevando conmigo ese sabor amargo con los que en su momento fueron mi familia, aunque por dentro los seguía considerando como tales. Pude ver como mi hermano se contenía para no llorar, no pude seguir más ahí y así como llegue me fui. Cuando estuve a punto de subir al taxi que me esperaba fuera de la casa, escuche como me llamaban y al darme vuelta grande fue mi sorpresa, mi hermano corría hacia donde yo estaba. Llorando, suplicando me pidió perdón por lo que había hecho con nuestra madre, que ellos solo querían lo mejor para ella, pero que tarde se dio cuenta que lo mejor para mi era Jacob y que ahora lo entendía, me acompaño hasta el aeropuerto y en el viaje me dio dinero, al principio no lo quise aceptar pero luego dijo que lo aceptara por todas las cosas que no le pudo comprar a su sobrina —ríos de lagrimas se derramaban por su rostro, creo que ahora comenzaba a caerme mejor su hermano—, cuando llegamos me acompaño hasta el embarque y me prometió que cuando la bebe naciera el viajaría para conocerla. Volvió a pedirme perdón y me abrazo de la misma forma que cuando era pequeña. —ella suspiro y volvió a llenar sus pulmones de aire, exhalando y retomando la compostura.

—Entiendo Renata, pero ¿eso que tiene que ver con que tú no duermas en mi habitación? —

—Que en realidad, a mi no me hace falta una cama espaciosa para estar cómoda. Para yo estar cómoda y poder descansar solo tengo que estar con Jake a mi lado, solo eso necesito. Nada más. —Y claro que la entendía. Lo mismo me pasaba con mi nenito, solo él podía sacarme de este mundo y traerme devuelta. Lo que estaba pasando ahora con Tanya no se comparaba en nada con lo que tuvo que pasar Renata sola y lejos de Jake, así que no debía de carburarme la cabeza pensado cosas que estaba segura jamás pasarían. Yo amaba a Edward y él a mí. Estaba segura que juntos saldríamos delante de toda esta presión. Confiaría en él y le contaría lo que me estaba pasando, juntos lo resolveríamos él me ayudaría.

—Te entiendo, lo mismo me pasa a mi con Edward. Así que bueno, gracias por confiarme lo que me has contado, aprecio mucho eso —rodee la mesa y la abrase.

—Gracias Bella, por todo —. Dijo en mi oído.

—¿No podre hacerte cambiar de opinión? —la mire a los ojos con una sonrisa en mis labios.

—No. —¡Que terca!

—Esta bien, entonces creo que iré a dormir un poco —camine hacia la puerta de la cocina.

—Ok. Y terminare de guardar estas cosas y te prometo que me recostare un rato —dijo a mis espaldas.

—Ok y no te olvides de decirle a Jacob tus planes. Estoy segura que se enojara… —

—Ya are yo algo para que no se enoje, tu déjamelo a mi —hice una mueca y me salí del lugar.

Me fui a mi habitación y ya dentro de esta me quite mis prendas quedando en ropa interior, busque mi pijama de franela y me metí dentro de las sabanas. Inmediatamente me dormí. . . Sentí unas caricias en mi rostro y lentamente abrí los ojos.

—¿Cómo estas? ¿Has podido descansar?—Rosalie acariciaba con ternura mi espalda ¿Qué le pasaba?

—Si yo… ¿Qué hora es? —pregunte muy dormida aun.

—Es temprano, yo acabo de llegar del Instituto —dijo frotando ahora mi brazo, algo le pasaba. Me incorpore y me senté en la cama ¿tanto había dormido?

—Aun sigo teniendo un poco de sueño, pero me daré un baño, no falta mucho para la cena y yo… —

—Bella, tal vez deberíamos dejar la cena para otra ocasión, tú no… —

—No, claro que no, solo necesitaba descansar un poco eso es todo, me a hecho bien dormir —me miro entrecerrando los ojos.

—¿Segura? —

—Segura mamá, y para demostrártelo me iré a dar un baño y luego podrás jugar un rato con mi cabeza intentando hacerme algún peinado —bromee levantándome de la cama.

—¡Oh! Al parecer te has levantado de buen humor ¿verdad? —

—Si… oye has visto a Edward —necesitaba verlo.

—Si lo eh visto y también le eh entregado las llaves, estaba preocupado tú tenias razón, ese chico se preocupa por nada, deberías recomendarle un psicólogo —

—¡Cállate! Él no necesita ningún psicólogo, en cambio tú si. Ya pareces una ninfómana. No me olvido que este fin de semana Emmett estuvo contigo, ¡Ya parecen conejos Rosalie! —mis risas resonaron en toda la habitación por la cara que puso mi amiga, sus ojos y su boca abiertos como plato.

—Pero mira quien habla, yo también se cosas tuyas cariño, o acaso me vas a negar que pasaste toda la noche con Edward y ayer al medio día te vi como te restregabas con él en MI cocina para luego irte a su departamento, así que no empecemos a decirnos que pareja se parece mas a conejos, porque ustedes también salen perdiendo… —ahora era mi turno de quedarme con la boca abierta ¡Maldita! Le arroje con un almohadón y me metí al baño.

Escuche la puerta de mi habitación cerrarse y deduje que Rosalie había salido. Comencé a quitarme el pijama que traía puesto junto con mi ropa interior y me metí en la ducha. El agua caliente hacia que mis músculos se relajaran y mi mente se despejara.

Unos golpes en la puerta del baño me sobresaltaron.

—Bella… voy a mi departamento a cambiarme, Renata ira conmigo ya que el perro aun no regresa —

—Ok… solo, no tarden por favor —

—No, en menos de media hora estaremos de regreso —

—Ok. —

Deje que el agua siguiera haciendo efecto en mí unos minutos más. Cuando me di cuenta Rosalie había regresado con Renata. Rose se sorprendió de verme aun en la ducha. Luego de decirme que habían regresado y que se quedaría aquí a esperar a Emmett se fue a la habitación de invitados a ayudar a Renata a acomodar su equipaje. Me quede unos minutos mas, el agua estaba realmente deliciosa.

Entonces fue cuando escuche la puerta de mi habitación abrirse, deduje que era Rosalie así que salí de la ducha y me dispuse a envolverme en una toalla. Camine hacia el lavabo y acomode mi cabello en un moño alto, tome la el picaporte de la puerta y salí sujetándome la toalla, cuando de la nada siento como dos brazos me sujetan por detrás e inmediatamente me sueltan. Me doy la vuelta y literalmente me quiero matar…

—¿Qué demonios haces Jacob? —me aleje un poco de él ¡Maldición estaba desnudo, solo en bóxer!

—Lo-lo si-siento Be-bella yo… mierda, creí que era Renata la que se estaba duchando —dijo blanco como un papel. Estaba temblando y me miraba con los ojos como plato.

—¡No, era yo, pero debiste de haber golpeado Jacob! ¡Que haces desnudo en bóxer! Por favor vístete —¡Puta Madre! Al darme vuelta para salir de ahí, la puerta de la habitación se abrió.

Sentí mis piernas temblar pero a la vez estancadas en el lugar. Mi respiración se disparo, mis ojos comenzaron a picar al ver el rostro desfigurado por el dolor de Edward. No ¿Acoso él…? Mire hacia atrás y vi a Jacob vistiéndose apresuradamente. Volví a mirar a Edward y ya no estaba. Di la orden a mis piernas y salí corriendo hacia la sala por donde había salido Edward. Lo alcance a mitad de la sala y lo tome del brazo haciendo que se diera vuelta.

—Edward, espera no… —no me dejo terminar. Algo en mi interior se detuvo al ver la expresión de sus ojos. Su mirada era fría, sin ninguna emoción cálida pero si llena de ira y enojo. —Suéltame —susurro con una voz que helo mi sangre, mas yo no lo hice.

—Por favor, déjame explicarte, no es lo que parece, Jacob se… —

—¡Te dije que me sueltes! —grito zafándose de mi agarre.

—¡No, por favor escúchame! De enserio no es lo que parece, Edward por favor amor… —

—¡No me llames amor! Eres… eres una maldita, con razón hoy te regresaste del instituto, para esto regresaste ¡Eres una mentirosa, una maldita mentirosa! —pude ver como Jacob se acercaba a nosotros preocupado, detrás de el venia Renata y Rosalie, con la confusión pintada en sus rostros. Yo estaba temblando, como podía ser que Edward creyera algo así. Mis ojos se humedecieron, pero no me permito derramar lágrimas.

—No es así Edward, no es lo que parece, por favor hablemos —intente tomarle la mano pero este la aparto bruscamente haciéndome jadear por su reacción.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Edward que pasa? —pregunto Rosalie al ver el estado de Edward.

—¿Qué sucede? —dijo mirándome a los ojos, queriendo ver las respuestas en mis ojos, las mismas que él no me dejaba explicarle—, sucede que encontré a Bella con su querido amiguito en su habitación los dos desnudos… conmigo no te bastaba verdad, necesitabas a alguien con mas experiencia no es así… ¿Por qué Bella? ¿Por qué me haces esto? —de la nada comenzó a llorar. Por dios, no. Como podía creer que yo le aria una cosa así. Mis lágrimas no se hicieron esperar y un sollozo las acompaño saliendo de lo más profundo de mi pecho.

Renata miro a Jacob y este negó con la cabeza, mirándola con terror en sus facciones. Ella se acerco a él y le dijo algo al oído, Jacob asintió y la tomo de la mano. Lo que vi termino de destrozarme, entre ellos había una confianza ciega, algo que a Edward y a mi nos faltaba, o por lo menos de su parte, por que a pesar de todas las cosas que me estaba diciendo yo confiaba en él ciegamente.

El timbre de la puerta sonó y rose se apresuro a abrirlo. Era Emmett que entraba con una sonrisa al ver a Rosalie, pero al notar el ambiente se puso serio.

Yo no daba más, Edward creía que lo había engañado. Intente acercarme, rodeándolo con mis brazos.

—¡No me toques! —se alejo unos pasos de mi. Más sollozos se escucharon de mi parte—, ahora lo entiendo, tú jamás me quisiste lo suficiente como para tener algo serio conmigo, nunca lo jugarías todo por mi, siempre tuviste miedo de que alguien nos descubra, siempre intentando decir que no es lo que parece, siempre intentando ocultarme… —trago grueso e intento seguir pero Emmett lo interrumpió.

—Edward, estas enojado, y estas diciendo tarugadas —Edward negaba con la cabeza—, no digas cosas de las que luego te puedes arrepentir —volvió a negar mientras yo quería desaparecer del lugar. Lloraba a cantaros, mis manos brazos y todo mi cuerpo temblaban. Este no era mi Edward, este no era mi nenito.

Se rio con una risa cínica.

—Tú eres igual a mi padre, para él solo soy un juguete que trata de comprarme con dinero, pero sabes, tu eres peor, porque tu me compras en la cama, juegas conmigo como quieres, ahora comprendo porque Demetri te dejo por tu mejor amiga, tal vez se dio cuenta de que a él también lo engañabas… —un jadeo de Rosalie y Jacob se escucho en la sala, dejando a Edward atónito, dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho. Eso había sido la estocada final a mi corazón.

Entonces todo sucedió rápido. Me acerque hasta quedar frente a él y sin medir la fuerza le solté una bofetada dándole de lleno en su mejilla y arañando a su paso. Comencé a golpearle el pecho con mis puños, llorando, gritándole, pero sentía que mis fuerzas eran como las de un niñito.

—¡Como te atreves, maldito! ¡Como puedes decirme una cosa así! ¡Eres una mierda Edward, yo jamás engañe a Demetri, y mucho menos a ti, maldito estúpido! —Emmett me separo de él, tomándome de la cintura alejándome, creando espacio entre los dos. Rosalie se acerco a mí y trato de tranquilizarme, un segundo vi sus ojos y estos estaban cristalinos por lágrimas, ella sabia cuanto daño me habían causado las palabras de Edward.

—Nada, de lo que dices es verdad… no es verdad. —susurre llorando la ultima parte, mirándolo a los ojos

Edward lloraba silenciosamente, su expresión era de puro dolor y sufrimiento. Estaba en sus manos intentar cambia eso, pero él se negaba ¡Maldita sea él y su inseguridad!

Evito mi mirada y a paso lento se acerco hasta la puerta, se estaba yendo. No.

—Edward, por favor —susurre lo suficientemente alto para que me escuchara. Se detuvo pero no volteo a verme. Pude ver como su espalda se agitaba por los sollozos silenciosos que él estaba dejando salir.

Tomo el picaporte de la puerta y la abrió, saliendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

—¡Edward! ¡Edward! —grite, una, dos, tres veces llorando desesperada, mas él no volvió.

Trate de pararme del piso para salir a buscarlo, en algún momento del forcejeo con Emmett había ido a parar al piso. Rose me sostuvo, ella también lloraba.

—Bella déjalo, de seguro necesita estar solo —

—¡No! Él piensa que yo lo engañe con Jacob y no es así, yo jamás le aria una cosa como esa, yo lo amo maldita sea, y daría mi vida por él Rose… —los espasmos en mi cuerpo por el llanto me dejaban sin fuerzas, lloraba a caudales— ¿Por qué Rose, por que me dijo todo eso? Yo lo amo po-por eso necesito buscarlo, explicarle que nada de lo que vio es verdad, que Jacob se equivoco, por favor… — pedía llorando. Realmente no se a quien pedía por favor, lo que si sabia era que necesitaba encontrarlo. Necesitaba tenerlo a mi lado, esto era una pesadilla, era un mal sueño, Edward me amaba, él no podía salir de mi vida de esta forma. No. Me negaba a siquiera pensar en eso.

—Bella, lo siento, esto es mi culpa… lo siento —decía Jacob con lágrimas en los ojos. Pero no, él no tenia la culpa. Todo había sido un mal entendido, una mala jugada del destino. Renata lloraba, y el muy tarado me estaba consolando a mí en ves de ir con ella que debía de estar sintiéndose fatal y confundida.

—No es tu culpa Jake, solo fue un mal entendido, solo necesito hablarlo —dije acariciándole el antebrazo.

—Pero… —

—Pero nada Jacob, anda ve con Renata y explícale a ella lo sucedido por favor, yo estaré bien—mentira. Yo no estaría bien, estaba muriéndome por dentro. Jacob asintió y se alejo llevándose a Renata a su habitación.

Rosalie me acerco al sofá y me sentó, sentándose a mi lado y Emmett a su lado. Yo lloraba silenciosamente. Necesitaba hablar con él. Necesitaba a mi nenito. Por Dios, lo necesitaba.

—Bella esto… entonces entre Jacob y tu no… —pregunto Emmett. Yo lo mire feo, con rabia.

—Eres idiota Emmett, como puedes preguntar algo así. —dijo Rose gritándole.

—Lo siento, pero debía preguntárselo —

—Por supuesto que no Emmett, yo veo a Jacob como a un hermano y jamás dañaría a Edward de esa forma tan cruel yo… yo lo amo y… y él duda de eso y… —estaba entrando en pánico, volviendo a llorar.

—Tranquila Bells, todo estará bien, veraz como todo se soluciona —

—Necesito hablar con él. —intente pararme

—Bella yo conozco a mi hermano y realmente no creo que sea el momento para hablar, dele tiempo veraz como recapacita y lo tienes aquí pidiendo perdón por lo que dijo —No, no podía esperar.

Me levante con la poca fuerza que tenia y me fui a mi habitación, me coloque un pantalón de jean una playera blanca y una chamarra de de cuero negra y en los pies mis converse rojas.

Salí a la sala, no sin antes tomar mi celular, iba a llamarlo.

—Bella, por favor nena recapacita, Edward necesita estar solo, no lo atosigues déjalo un poco, él también necesita pensar y reflexionar, anda hazme caso por favor —ella me pedía que no lo buscara, que lo dejara que él se siguiera pensando algo equivocado.

—Rose por favor —comencé a llorar, pero esta vez era diferente sentía miedo. Miedo de perderlo.

Me senté otra vez en el sofá y deje salir mi pena afuera. Necesitaba tanto a mis padres, ellos sabían como reconfortarme. Nada se comparaba con lo de Demetri, el dolor que laceraba mi pecho era mucho mayor al que sentí en su momento, eso era mínimo en comparación con el de ahora. Aun así, las palabras de Edward calaron hondo en mi corazón, lo agrietaron e hicieron una herida profunda.

En algo tenia razón Rosalie, yo sabia muy bien que Edward era una persona muy insegura y por su inseguridad no dejo que le explicara absolutamente nada. Me insulto, me acuso de literalmente ser una mala persona, de engañarlo, de mentirle de jugar con él, cuando yo en este preciso momento moriría por su amor.

—Ven Bella, vamos a descansar un poco, eso necesitas para despejar tu mente —esta vez no pelearía y le haría caso. Necesitaba cobrar fuerzas, para lo que seria volver a hablar con Edward.

Volví a mi habitación y lo primero que vi fue la cama toda desarmada, en ese momento caí en la cuenta de que si yo hubiese visto a Edward en las mismas condiciones hubiese pensado lo mismo. Mis celos no me hubiesen dejado pensar con claridad. Entendía a Edward, pero eso no le daba el derecho de decir lo que dijo respecto a lo que me había pasado. Él solo lo había dicho para herirme, pero lo dijo, uso algo que sabía era doloroso para mi y lo uso en su beneficio de sentirse mejor, aunque eso lo dudaba. Edward lo estaba padeciendo al igual que yo.

Me quite la chamarra y las zapatillas y me recosté sobre la cama, Rose se acostó a mi lado y me abrazo. Solloce y lagrimas inundaron mi rostro.

—Tranquila, ya veraz como todo se solucionara… Edward te ama estoy segura de eso Bella —sus palabras de aliento en este momento estaba haciendo efecto, estaba creyendo que eso era cierto, que Edward me amaba lo suficiente como para dejarme explicarle.

Sus caricias me reconfortaron lo suficiente como para dejarme dormida.

"_Suéltame… ¡Te dije que me sueltes! ¡No me llames amor! Eres… eres una maldita, con razón hoy te regresaste del instituto, para esto regresaste ¡Eres una mentirosa, una maldita mentirosa! ¿Qué sucede? sucede que encontré a Bella con su querido amiguito en su habitación los dos desnudos… conmigo no te bastaba verdad, necesitabas a alguien con mas experiencia no es así… ¿Por qué Bella? ¿Por qué me haces esto? __Tú eres igual a mi padre, para él solo soy un juguete que trata de comprarme con dinero, pero sabes, tu eres peor, porque tu me compras en la cama, juegas conmigo como quieres, ahora comprendo porque Demetri te dejo por tu mejor amiga, tal vez se dio cuenta de que a él también lo engañabas…"_

—¡Edward! —sobresaltada me incorpore en la cama. Estaba llorando por ese puto sueño, dios mío, iba a volverme loca.

—¡Bella cariño, no fue nada! Tranquila ha sido una pesadilla, vuelve a dormir. —

—No puedo Rose, no quiero volver a soñar con eso —me recosté sollozando.

Trate de dormirme, pero me era imposible, simplemente no dejaba de pensar en él. Lo quería conmigo, a mi lado.

* * *

El día martes lo pase en la cama, no me sentía bien. Tanto rose como Jacob y hasta Renata, estuvieron conmigo. Pero no los necesitaba a ellos, lo necesitaba a él. A mi nenito.

Le mande mensajes y llame todo el puto día y el nunca me contesto los mensajes ni me regreso las llamadas. Estaba desesperada.

Entrada la noche algo hizo mella en mi cabeza.

Una de las tantas frases que Edward me había dicho me vino a la mente…

"…_Ahora lo entiendo, tú jamás me quisiste lo suficiente como para tener algo serio conmigo, nunca lo jugarías todo por mi, siempre tuviste miedo de que alguien nos descubra, siempre intentando decir que no es lo que parece, siempre intentando ocultarme…"_

Él tenía razón, siempre tratar de que nadie se diera cuenta, pero no por que tuviera vergüenza o no quisiera tener algo serio con él, no. Simplemente no quería que nos condenen. Recuerdo cuando Emmett nos había visto por primera vez, como yo había querido decir "_que no era lo que parecía" _sin embargo al estar tomada de la mano de Edward, el miedo desapareció y ahora me daba cuenta que solamente necesitaba de él para irme contra el mundo entero si era necesario.

Una fuerte revelación se había dado en mi cabeza dándome paso a una decisión.

Le demostraría a Edward cuanto lo amaba. Edward lo valía, por él aria cualquier cosa, le demostraría que yo con él quería pasar mi vida.

Sonreí por primera vez en la noche, esto me ayudaría a arreglar las cosas. De eso estaba segura.

* * *

El día miércoles tampoco fui al instituto, en esta ocasión yo misma había hablado con el rectos excusándome por mi falta a clases y comentándole que en cuanto regresara necesitaría hablar con él. Mi decisión estaba tomada. Pero antes debía de decírselo a rose y por supuesto que a Edward, y aunque no quisiera escucharme lo obligaría.

Llegue al edificio de Rose y estacione mi auto frente a su vereda. Al salir pude ver el auto de Edward estacionado metros más delante que el mío. Suspire, bien él estaba en su departamento, al parecer tampoco había ido al instituto.

Toque la puerta de Rose y para mi sorpresa y no tanta, Emmett me atendió. Al verme algo en su expresión me dio a entender que no había llegado en un buen momento. Al parecer estaban discutiendo.

—Bella… —susurro impresionado

—Ho-hola Emmett, ¿esta Rose? —

—Bella, amiga… —Rose vino hacia mi y me abrazo, tan fuerte que casi no me dejo respirar.

—Rose, yo… yo también te quiero, pero déjame respirar —Emmett nos miraba y su tristeza se percibía a leguas. Algo estaba pasando. Pero antes necesitaba contarles lo que había decidido

—Rose, necesito hablar contigo y ya que esta Emmett aquí voy a aprovechar para ponerlo al tanto de mi decisión —ambos me miraron perplejos y hasta podría decir que algo asustados.

—¿Es sobre Edward? —pregunto Emmett.

—En teoría si, en realidad es sobre los dos, sobre nuestro futuro… yo… yo e decidido renunciar a mi puesto en el instituto. Edward… él piensa que lo mío con él no es serio, pues bien voy a demostrarle que no es así que mi amor por él es verdadero —Rosalie y Emmett me miraron como si tuviera tres cabezas

—¡No, Bella no! Acaso estas escuchando lo que estas diciendo, no puedes dejar el instituto —Rosalie estaba como loca. Claro que si podía y lo iba a hacer.

—Bella, piensa bien antes de tomar una decisión como esa, es tu trabajo y tú fututo de lo que estamos hablando —ellos no entendían.

—No. De lo que estamos hablando es de mi felicidad, Edward lo vale, por él lo haría. Tenía razón, yo no fui como él esperaba, nunca le di su lugar, nunca me jugué completamente por nuestro amor y es hora de demostrárselo, y no me importa lo que digan del trabajo ya conseguiré otra cosa; una vez te lo dije Emmett, Edward lo vale todo para mi. —

—Piénsalo bien Bella, por que mejor no hablas con él a lo mejor él… él tiene cosas para decirte, no te apresures a tomar esa decisión —Que le pasaba a Rosalie. Pensé que me apoyarían es esto, pero por lo visto no era así.

—Lo he pensado bien, y es una decisión tomada—

—Por favor Bella —

—Por favor tu Rosalie ¿Qué te pasa? Pensé que querías verme bien, yo… Emmett esta Edward en su departamento, voy a hablar con él así tenga que obligarlo —dije yendo hacia la puerta.

—Si, él esta allí —abrí la puerta, pero antes de salir Emmett hablo—, Bella piénsalo bien—salí sin decir nada más. Mi decisión estaba tomada.

Camine por el pasillo hasta la puerta de Edward y todo el valor que había tomado, se me había esfumado como por arte de magia ¿Y si Edward no me quería escuchar? ¿Y si me echaba? Mis ojos comenzaron a picar.

Tome aire y golpee la puerta. Volví a golpear. Edward no salía.

"_Por favor amor, ábreme… por favor"_

Sentí las lagrimas formarse, tenia que calmarme. Levante mi mano para volver a golpear la puerta, cuando sin previo aviso esta se abrió, dejándome ver a la figura demacrada de Edward.

Al cruzar nuestras miradas, pude ver ese niño sufriendo, él estaba pasándola mal, él sufría un dolo que no hacia falta. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, y esquivo mi mirada.

Dio dos pasos hacia atrás, volviendo a tomar el picaporte de la puerta.

—¡Por favor Edward, por favor! —Lleve mis manos a mi boca intentando impedir los sollozos que pugnaban por salir— ¡déjame explicarte! —me adentre al departamento, sin que él me diera permiso— te juro que es no es verdad lo que viste, Jacob se confundió, él pensó que yo era Renata, ella estaba en la habitación de al lado con Rosalie… Edward te lo juro, yo… yo jamás te haría una cosa como esa, tienes que creerme —

Edward cerró la puerta y se recostó en ella dándome la espalda. No lo aguante más y lo rodee con mis brazos por detrás. A penas sintió mi rostro sobre su espalda, su llanto se escucho. Mi nenito lloraba. Se dio la vuelta y me abrazo enterrando su rostro en mi cabello, sosteniéndome fuerte y llorando como un niño. Ambos llorábamos.

—¡Perdóname, perdóname, perdóname! —repetía una y otra vez Edward.

—No, perdóname tu a mi, tu tienes razón yo… yo nunca te di el lugar que te mereces y no sabes como me duele darme cuanta ahora, pero por favor dime que me crees , dime que me crees que entre Jacob y yo no ha pasado nada, por favor —le estaba rogando y no me importaba.

—Te creo Bella, pero por favor dime que me perdonas, lo siento… lo siento yo, jamás debí decirte todas esas cosas, todas y cada una era mentira yo… yo no creo todo eso, lo siento—

—Yo, claro que te perdono, entiende que es a ti a quien amo y por ti aria cualquier cosa Edward —el me miro y en sus ojos había miedo absoluto.

—¡Te adoro Bella, yo solo necesito que me prometas que no me dejaras, que no te alejaras de mi lado por favor! —sus palabras eran desesperadas, ansiosas por obtener respuestas.

—Te lo prometo y juro que te lo voy a demostrar… te amo —me beso impaciente, desesperado. No pude decirle nada, esto seria una sorpresa.

Esto era mi mundo, esto era mi vida, el estar a su lado, el dejar envolverme por sus brazos, el dejar llenarme con sus besos. Simplemente el que este conmigo.

Tendría que avisarle a Rosalie y a Emmett que no le dijeran nada. Esto tenía que hacerlo yo misma.

Trate de separarme de él pero no me dejaba, tuve que hacer acopio a mi fuerza de voluntad y separarme, realmente no quería, no ahora.

—Edward, tengo que irme, mañana tengo que estar temprano en el instituto por algo importante y… —

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué paso? No Bella…—su semblante me dio risa, parecía tener una ataque de pánico, él estaba tan acido a separarse igual que yo.

—Tranquilo, solo voy a resolver algunos asuntos con el rector nada mas —él me miro y algo había en sus ojos, estos a pesar de haber arreglado "algo" las cosas, aun seguían tristes. Pero no lo presionaría. El me lo contaría luego.

Estuvimos más de una hora _"despidiéndonos" _hasta que luego de pedirme más de cien veces perdón y en distintas ocasiones llorando, me dejo ir.

Apenas salí del edificio, llame a Rosalie y le resumí lo que había pasado, la obligue a ella y a Emmett que no dijeran nada, que yo me encargaría de todo. Rose volvió a insistir en que pensara bien lo que aria. La deje hablando sola al teléfono. Yo no tenía nada que pensar.

.

.

.

Los marcos colgaban de las paredes y sus títulos de las carreras que él había tomado se presumían flamantes en aquel despacho. ¿Seria esta la última vez que pisara este lugar?

La puerta del lugar se abrió y un rector serio y podría decir que hasta algo enojado se abrió paso, pasando por mi lado sin siquiera dirigirme una mirada.

Un leve temblor recorrió mi cuerpo, cuando el rector hizo seña con la mano para que me sentara. Él hizo lo mismo, sentándose en su lugar. Abrió uno de los cajones de su escritorio y de este saco un sobre de oficio amarrillo, lo abrió y de adentro saco una pila de lo que parecía eran fotografías, me las tendió y literalmente se me fue la sangre de mi cuerpo.

Comencé a pasarlas una a una.

En todas aparecíamos yo y Edward… juntos. En el club. Estas eran oscuras pero si mirabas bien podías darte cuanta de que éramos nosotros, hasta que apareció una donde al parecer la habían sacado con flash, Jesús ¿Como es que no nos dimos cuenta de que nos habían tomado una fotografía? Luego había fotos de nosotros dos ingresando a mi edificio la misma noche del club ¡Dios Mío! Fotos fuera de su departamento, mientras él estaba con medio cuerpo dentro de mi auto despidiéndome. Y las ultimas al parecen habían sido tomadas en el cine, no hace mucho tiempo.

Trague el nudo en mi garganta. Y me cuadre de hombros. Era la hora, mi nenito lo valía. Nuestro amor lo valía.

—Señor… —intente comenzar a hablar, pero este no me dejo.

—Me han llegado ayer, al finalizar la jornada ¿Qué me puede decir respecto a esto? —su rostro estaba serio mirándome.

—Nada, las fotos son muy claras y mi intención no es justificarme —ni pensaba hacerlo.

—¿Perdón? —me miro extrañado.

—Lo que escucho. Cuando yo lo llame y le dije que necesitaba hablar con usted, era por esto mismo. No me mal interpreta, yo no mande estas fotografías, pero si… si estuve manteniendo una relación con Edward, yo… —quería dejar todo bien claro, y que viera lo segura que estaba.

—¿Una relación? ¿Con su alumno? Profesora, que le ha pasado por la cabeza, como puede venir lo mas tranquila a decirme que ah mantenido una relación con SU alumno. Esto no es propio de usted… —

—Siento mucho si lo eh decepcionado, pero no me arrepiento de nada. Yo… ¡Maldición! Yo trate de que esto que siento por Edward no pasara, pelee contra mi misma, pero no pude, no pude hacer nada… mire, no pretendo que me entienda, se que le falle a la institución y que le falle a todos los años académicos que tuve, pero… me eh enamorado y… y lo amo. Así que asumiré la total responsabilidad de mis actos, solo le pido que por favor deje afuera de esto a Edward —él debía de seguir sus estudios aquí.

—Usted tampoco me mal interprete Señorita Swan, si me ah decepcionado como profesional, y por supuesto no puedo permitir, aunque esto me resulte una perdida muy grande para la institución, que usted siga dando clases en este establecimiento. Lo lamento —hizo una mueca, que no pude reconocer.

—Entiendo perfectamente —asentí convencida de lo que me esperaba.

—Sin embargo, no soy nadie para juzgarla ni mucho menos crucificarla, y seria una lastima que su carrera se "manche" con algo tan… en fin. Usted fue una de mis mejores profesoras a pesar de su corta edad, y yo no me olvido de eso. Mire, hacer los tramites contra el Consejo de Educación y luego hacer un sumario, presentarlo, luego yo mismo presentarme es un trabajo muy tedioso, así que lo mejor seria que usted misma presentara su renuncia, claro esta esto "nos" evitaría mucho problemas a ambos ¿No le parece? —él me estaba dando una ayuda. Me estaba dando una posibilidad de que yo también salga airosa de todo esto.

—Si —no pude decir mucho mas.

—Bien. No esperaba menos de usted. —se levanto de su asiento y me tendió una mano. Yo lo imite eh hice lo mismo.

—Gracias, de verdad muchas gracias —

—No tiene nada que agradecerme, le puedo hacer una carta de recomendación, para que usted pueda presentarla en el Kaplan International College, porque supongo que ahora si aceptara su propuesta ¿verdad? —me había olvidado de eso.

—La verdad, es que no había pensado en eso. —le sonreí y este asintió.

—Hoy puede dar las clases normalmente, le doy tiempo de presentarme la renuncia hasta mañana —

—Gracias. —

—De nada y… espero que sea feliz, se mucho lo que cuesta un amor como ese. —agacho su mirada y ¿acaso él había pasado por algo así? Nunca lo oba a saber pero eso ya no me importaba. Ahora solo me quedaba felicidad por delante.

Me di la vuelta y salí de su oficina, con aires renovados y con una sonrisa radiante en mi rostro.

Camine hasta mi aula, donde de seguro ya habría alumnos esperándome.

Al llegar un grupo de chicos estaba sobre mi escritorio, riendo y aullando como lobos. Muchas chicas gritaban y decían "_mira es cuerpo" "mira como lo besa" _¿Qué rayos?

Al llegar a su lado aclare mi garganta y muchos ni se inmutaron, otros y otras al verme palidecieron y se fueron corriendo a su banco.

La chica rubia, que me traía los pelos de punta, la maldita y pendeja Tanya Denali, estaba de espalda a mí. Camine dos pasos hasta quedar detrás de ella…

—¿Hay algo que le interese en mi escritorio? —se dio la vuelta muy lento y me miro con una sonrisa triunfante en su rostro. Su semblante era la de la maldad pura, tan altanera como ella sola. Extrajo algo de su espalda y me lo entrego.

—La que ríe ultima, ríe mejor… profesora Swan. —susurro solo para que yo la escuchara.

Mire que era lo que me había entregado, no antes de darle una mirada envenenada.

Era una fotografía. Una puta y maldita fotografía.

No fui consiente del espacio en que me encontraba, sentí los latidos de mi corazón en mis oídos. Me acerque hasta mi escritorio y en este había una serie de fotografías de… de… ni siquiera podría nombrarlo. No. No. No, por favor esto no es verdad, esto tiene que esta mal. Mire la fecha de una de las fotografías y esta era del lunes, el mismo día que Edward me había visto con Jake. Mi corazón terminó de despedazarse cuando vi que era el propio Edward quien tomaba la iniciativa para besar a Tanya en una de esas fotos.

En muchas estaba Edward en… en una cama, desnudo, con Tanya arriba en las mismas condiciones que él, al parecer era ella la que tomaba las fotografías.

No era consciente de que me estaban llamando hasta que sentí que alguien me había puesto las manos sobre los hombros y me sacudía para obtener así mi atención. Mecánica y renuentemente dirigí mi mirada desde las descaradas fotografías hacia quien solicitaba mi atención y pude ver que era Rosalie, me di cuenta que me hablaba pero no lograba escuchar nada, estaba totalmente bloqueada, volví mi atención hacia las fotografías de mi destrucción, y percibí como Rose situaba su mirada en lo mismo, la sentí estremecerse, volví la vista a mi amiga y pude ver las facciones de su rostro enfurecidas, pero tristes a la vez.

Solo alcancé a mascullar un _"sácame de aquí por favor"_ y sin pensarlo dos veces, me abrazó más fuerte y dirigió hasta mi auto, cuando estaba por ingresar escuche que alguien me llamaba gritando. Me di la vuelta y Dios mío. Edward.

Me apresure a subirme, en el asiento del copiloto y acto seguido se subió ella y comenzamos a salir del lugar, no era consciente de mucho, solo alcancé a divisar que sacaba el celular y hablaba con alguien y después colgó.

No aguanté más, mis lágrimas hicieron acto de presencia, era como si tuviera un océano en mis ojos y no pudiera detenerlas.

—¡Bella! —Edward golpeaba mi lado de la ventanilla e intentaba abrir la puerta. Estaba llorando.

—¡Sal de aquí, pendejo de mierda! —Rose le gritaba. Pero yo solo quería salir de ese lugar y jamás volver.

—¡Bella, por favor hablemos! ¡Perdóname! ¡Perdóname! —me pedía llorando. No podía verlo. No quería verlo.

—Rosalie arranca de una vez —dije llorando

—¡No, Bella! ¡No te vayas! ¡Por favor amor! —volvió a golpear la ventanilla. El estaba decesperado.

Rose arranco y salió disparada de ese lugar. Vi por el espejo retrovisor como Edward corría detrás del auto gritando mi nombre. Pero esta vez no me importo.

Llegamos a un complejo de casas que nunca antes había visto. No me importaba donde estaba. Solo quería deshacerme, dejarme ir.

Rose me hizo salir del auto y entramos a una pequeña casa. Me acomodo en un sofá de dos cuerpos y ella se sentó a mi lado tomándome de las manos.

—Me estoy muriendo por dentro Rose, qué hice de malo para que me hiciera eso, ¡Siento mi corazón y mi vida hecha pedazos! —dije sollozando de nuevo y más lágrimas hicieron acto de presencia. Mi amiga volvió a abrazarme con todas sus fuerzas sin llegar a lastimarme.

¿Por qué? Dios mío, que iba a hacer ahora. Este dolor en mi pecho crecía a cada momento, a cada respiración se expandía por todo mi cuerpo. Esto me estaba matando.

Su engaño me estaba matando.

* * *

**OK... siento mucho la tardanza pero bueno una a lo problemas no los llama, solo se hacen presente.**

**gracias por la paciencia y espero que les haya gustado. También espero sus REVIEWS con mucho gusto.**

**se las quiere...**

*****Gis Cullen*****


	14. Miedos e Inseguridades

******Disclaimer****: **Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen Stephenie Meyer y su Editorial. La historia que leerán a continuación me pertenece a mi

* * *

**CAPITULO SIN BETEAR**

* * *

** Miedos e Inseguridades**

**Edward pov.**

Bella me amaba, y me lo sabía demostrar de tantas formas, que mi corazón, mi cuerpo y mi mente adoraba.

Habíamos pasado por tanto en tan poco tiempo, que había momentos que me asustaba, la fuerza con la que nos amábamos.

A medias que fue pasando el tiempo, nuestra relación se fue afianzando y nuestra pasión fue creciendo. Ambos fuimos adquiriendo experiencia, tanto en la forma de llevar nuestro noviazgo, como en el tema sexual.

Había veces en que recurría al santo de los buscadores "Google". Buscaba información sobre como poder darle placer a una mujer, simplemente porque no quería que MI mujer buscara en otro lugar lo que yo podía darle. Y preguntarle a Emmett, ni siquiera se me cruzaba por la cabeza.

Bella simplemente era mi otra mitad, mi pieza de puzzle. Con ella no fingía algo que no era, con Bella era yo mismo. Su presencia me hacia sentir vivo, con ganas de mirar al futuro, de crear metas, me hacia olvidar de todo y de todos.

Adoraba verla reír, me gustaba cuando ella se divertía o se enfadaba con algo, o cuando Emmett nos encontraba en alguna situación embarazosa lo gracioso era ver como se sonrojaba a más no poder.

Pero lo que mas amaba de ella, era ver como se transformaba salvajemente en la cama. Verla poseída por el placer era algo inexplicable, no tenia precio; sus gemidos, sus jadeos, su respiración entrecortada me volvían loco y me llenaban de éxtasis. Cada vez que lo recordaba terminaba con una tremenda erección, no importaba ni el lugar ni la hora.

Verla con sus arranques de celos, hacia que mi ego se elevara y que mis inseguridades se apaciguaran un poco.

Nuestras discusiones siempre eran entorno a los constantes e incesantes coqueteos de Tanya. Varias veces tuve que ponerme en papel de cabrón y hacerle entender a las malas que yo no quería saber nada con ella, pero era algo que al parecer no entendía o no lo quería hacer.

Lo que mas me preocupaba era ese tipo de acoso que ella tenia conmigo, algo que nunca le dije a Bella para no preocuparla y para que no hubiera malos entendidos en nuestra relación.

Había momentos en que era desesperante. Me la cruzaba en todos lados. Nunca sentí miedo ni nada por el estilo, pero si me enojaba mucho, cosa que Bella nunca se daba cuenta gracias al cielo.

Una vez tuve que pasar por el desagradable momento de que ella se metiera en el vestuario de los varones luego de deportes, con la escusa que el profesor la había mandado porque el los vestuarios de las mujeres no había agua caliente. No tengo que decir que apenas la vi, mojado como estaba no me importo y vestí humedeciendo toda mi ropa para salir como alma que lleva el diablo.

Muchas veces me di cuenta que a Bella no le caía bien la forma en que Tanya se acercaba mi y me acariciaba el brazo o el cabello; yo simplemente me limitaba educadamente a quitármela de encima.

Lo bueno de todo esto, era que Bella siempre resultaba celosa. Verla enojada y posesiva sobre mi persona me mataba. Y que decir cuando teníamos nuestras reconciliaciones.

Conmigo no todo era color de rosa. Mis celos y mis inseguridades era algo de lo que debía controlarme a menudo y mucho más cuando ella salía con Rose a tomar algún trago luego del Instituto o cuando salía a hacer un poco de Shopping. Claro que no era porque iba con Rose, si no todo lo contrario, era por el simple hecho de que ellas salieran solas. Eran dos mujeres hermosas que no pasarían desapercibidas para ningún hombre y eso hacia que mis celos salieran a flote como nunca antes.

No podía evitar que Bella alguna vez podría terminar alejándose de mi. O de cansarse de estar con un mocoso de mi edad. Mis inseguridades hacían estragos en mí. Nunca dejaba de pensar y sacar conclusiones que casi siempre eran erróneas. Pero el imaginármela con otro hombre era mi tortura diaria. Confiaba en ella, pero no el los demás, era tan hermosa que para mi lo era todo, mi tesoro y mi vida entera, mi todo. La adoraba, la amaba. Jamás le dije algo de lo que sentía, por miedo que ella pensara y llegara a la conclusión de preguntarse "que demonios hacia conmigo".

Y para colmo de los males llego Jacob.

Mi inseguridad siempre estuvo dentro de mí. Pero el día que llego Jacob. Su perfecto y jodido amigo, mi lado cavernícola salió a la luz, convirtiéndome en un troglodita sobre ella. Ella era mía ¡Maldita sea!

Pero que decir cuando Bella lo invito a quedarse en su departamento, puedo asegurar que en ese momento en el que el maldito acepto creí morirme en la misma miseria.

Esa tarde luego de que él se había marchado, mi frustración y enojo eran tanto que no podía camuflarlo. Él muy perro había venido con la escusa "según Bella" de que necesita ayuda con algo que le pasaba, aunque no ella misma sabia que era ese algo. Y por culpa de ese pendejo, la tarde que habíamos planeado no se iba a poder llevan a cabo. Pero que mejor manera de recompensármelo que haciendo el amor de esa forma que de vez en cuando a ambos nos gustaba. Rápido y duro.

Tenerla a Bella sobre mí, verla montarme como una desquiciada era algo que jamás cambiaria por nada en el mundo.

Sentirla y verla moverse conmigo dentro de ella era algo que me volvía loco literalmente. Sus gemidos y jadeos cada vez que la tocaba me calentaba a más no poder. Pero lo que realmente me hacia joderme y hasta a veces hacer que me tocara en lo baños del Instituto, era que me hablara sucio. Una sola palabra o frase como "Edward quiero que hoy me folles duro" no me eran de mucha ayuda cuando todos mis compañeros estaban a mí alrededor o cuando la jodida de Tanya estaba siempre mirándome o detrás de mi culo, sin darme respiro.

En fin, esta tarde me había llevado al nirvana, como solo ella sabia hacerlo.

No tuvimos mucho tiempo, para poder relajarnos y disfrutar del grandioso orgasmo que habíamos tenido, ya que su amigo no tardaba en llegar ¡Mierda! Cada vez que me acordaba de eso, sin que yo pudiese evitarlo, mi cuerpo actuaba como un jodido cavernícola posesivo. Pero vamos… era un hombre el que se iba a quedar a dormir en la casa de mi novia. Tenia todo el derecho de ponerme así.

Trate de dejar de lado cualquier cosa que pudiera enojar a Bella, con mis celos o con la puta inseguridad que tenía cuando le dije que yo no me oponía a que Jacob se quedara en su departamento con ella.

En toda la tarde decidí darle su espacio, debía confiar más en ella. Nunca me había dado razones ni motivos para dudar en el tiempo que llevábamos juntos y no iba a empezar a hacerlo ahora. Tenia que confiar en ella. Estaba más que seguro que Bella jamás me decepcionaría. A ella podría confiarle hasta mi vida.

No íbamos a pasar el reto de la tarde juntos, por lo que solamente me quedaba esperar hasta la mañana y por lo menos podríamos pasar el día sábado juntos. Esperaba que fuera todo el fin de semana, pero las cosas se me habían complicado.

Al llegar a mi departamento, Emmett y Rosalie estaban en la cocina; al parecer Rose le estaba enseñando a cocinar a el inútil de mi hermano.

—Buenos Tardes —dije al ingresar al espacio de la cocina.

—Buenos días Edward ¿Como estas? — hice una mueca y Rosalie frunció el ceño.

—Bien, solo un poco cansado, nada que no se quite con dormir un rato —

— ¿No deberías estar con Bella? —suspire y quise arrancarme los cabellos de mi cabeza. Esto iba a ser peor de lo que pensé.

—Si, pero ella tubo visitas —dije desganado pero queriendo salir corriendo a su departamento.

—¿Quién? ¿Quién vino? —en su voz se le notaba una pizca de preocupación.

—Un amigo, pero no me preguntes más, mejor velo por ti misma —me di la vuelta y salí de la cocina escuchando que rose contestaba media dudosa.

—¿Ok?... —

Al entrar en mi habitación, me recosté en mi cama y saque mi celular del bolsillo para llamar a Bella y avisarle que había llegado bien. Siempre me hacia llamarla.

Maque su número y espere. Repiqueteo tres veces y no atendió, lo deje sonar y nada. Bueno debía estar en la cocina o en su habitación y debió de haber dejado su celular en el bolso, así que le mande un mensaje y guarde mi celular, me acomode en mi cama y lentamente el sueño me envolvió.

.

.

Desperté cuatro horas después, cuando el olor a carne asada se filtraba por mi puerta, me desperece y el sonido de mi celular me termino de despertar. La alarma de que ya se me agotaba la batería me avisaba que lo ponga a cargar o moriría. Pero algo llamo mi atención. Había llamado a Bella y mandado mensaje, pero no tenia respuesta de nada. Ni mensajes ni llamadas de su parte.

Me incorpore y busque el cargador de batería y lo puse a cargar. Apenas comenzó a cargar, volví a llamar a Bella.

Diez llamadas después. No hubo contestación alguna.

Tenia que dejar de preocuparme y de pensar cosas que no eran. La paranoia me iba a enloquecer. Debía de tranquilizarme o yo mismo perdería la compostura. ¿Y si iba hasta su casa? No. No aria eso. Eso seria no confiar en ella y yo si confiaba en mi Bella.

Unos golpes me sobresaltaron y fui a ver quien era.

—Edward yo… Emmett me mando a decirte que la cena ya esta lista —Rose me veía algo insegura.

—Esta bien… ahora voy, gracias —asintió y antes de irse volvió a hablar.

—¿Estas bien? —me miraba media rara.

—Si… muy bien —no quise hablar mucho, no iba a arruinarle la noche con mis problemas.

—¿Ok? —

Cerré la puerta y trate de tranquilizarme, pero costaba como los mil demonios estar lejos de ella —¡Maldición!— grité frustrado y más sabiendo que no estaba sola... Que estaba con otro hombre... En su departamento... Y si ya sé que Bella dice que son solo amigos y en verdad quiero creerlo pero... Arrrgg... Jacob... esa complicidad que vi ente ellos, es como si cada uno supiera lo que piensa el otro... Solo una mirada, solo eso les basta... ¡Dios!... estoy por enloquecer y tomar mi auto y volver al departamento de Bella, tomar a mi mujer y sacarla de allí hasta que su amiguito se haya ido, pero no, no haría eso.

Tome aire y salí, con mi celular en la mano, por si llamaba.

Comí, sin levantar la vista del plato. Rosalie y Emmett habían cocinado carne asada con papas al horno y un tipo de ensalada que ni me moleste en mirar.

Emmett intentaba entablar conversación conmigo, pero desistió de hacerlo ya que yo solo contestaba con monosílabos. Termine de comer y me fui a mi habitación.

Me recosté en la cama y solté todo el aire que al parecer tenia acumulado en mis pulmones. Sentí una poderosa presión en mi pecho, la misma que no me dejo dormir en toda la noche. Di mil vueltas, pensando en lo que estaría haciendo. No pude conciliar el sueño, pensaba y pensaba y no llegaba a nada bueno con las conclusiones que se formaban en mi cabeza, que casi siempre eran malas.

Durante la noche volví a recordar a mi padre. ¿Que estaría haciendo? ¿Nos recordaría en algún momento a Emmett y a mí? ¿Él nos extrañaría? ¿Nos necesitaría en su vida? No lo sabía y dudaba que algún día lo supiera.

La relación con mi padre había cambiado demasiado. Antes solíamos ir todos los fines de semanas los tres junto a mamá, a excursiones que entre ellos dos preparaban para Emmett y para mí. Aunque me costaba admitirlo, extrañaba esos momentos. No iba a negarlo, extrañaba a mi padre, pero no podía perdonarlo, no podía ¿verdad?

Decidí dejar de pensar en mi padre, él no merecía ni siquiera mi pensamiento.

Como a las 6 am. Pude dormirme. Frustrado como estaba, el sueño vino a mi como caricias a un bebe, tan suave y lento que me costo hasta soñar. Mi último pensamiento fue para Bella.

Mi celular sonaba por un mensaje de texto y King of Lion se escuchaba en mi habitación. Me desperece y estire mi mano hacia la mesita de luz, pero no lo encontré, escuche y seguí el sonido mientras comenzaba a buscarlo. Lo encontré entre medio de mis sabanas. Al parecer me había dormido con el celular en la mano.

Al tomarlo vi que era Emmett, avisando que había salido temprano, y que luego había quedado con Rose para almorzar. Entonces me di cuenta que mensajes de bella, no había ni uno. No había señal de ella.

Me levante de un salto de la cama, como alma que lleva el diablo y me fui directo a mi baño a darme una ducha rápida. Al cabo de diez minutos ya estaba vistiéndome para salir a su departamento.

Estaba enfadado. Desde que habíamos comenzado la relación, Bella nunca había dejado de mandarme su mensaje de Buenas noches, y no era por nada, pero justo ahora que estábamos bien comenzaban a complicarse las cosas. Y todo con la llegada de ese amiguito suyo.

Mientras subía por su ascensor trate de apaciguar mi estado de ánimo y tranquilizar mi respiración. Estaba demasiado alterado, y no quería pelear con ella y dejar el camino libre a cualquiera que le ande rondando.

Toque timbre, y sentí risas dentro del lugar – ¡serénate Edward! – me decía en voz baja.

Al abrir la puerta Bella me miraba, sorprendida y hasta podría decir medio nerviosa ¿Por qué?

—Hola amor…— dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa. Mentiría si dijera que mi enojo había pasado. No había pasado ni una mierda.

—¿Hola amor? ¿Enserio Bella?— dije entrando en su departamento. Se acerco para darme un beso, y aun que no quise, le corrí la cara.

—Lo siento, se me paso llamarte, anoche tenia apagado el celular y… —¡Oh maldita sea! ¿Qué hizo que? Mi cara se transformo con una mueca. Y el enojo me hizo ver todo rojo.

—¡Apagaste tu celular! ¿Por qué? Acaso no querías que te molestara— dije elevando la voz, mas de lo que hubiese querido.

—Por supuesto que no, sabes que tú jamás me molestarías, pero se me había acabado la batería y lo puse a cargar como estaba, luego me dormí y hoy a la mañana simplemente se me paso… Edward lo lamento —sabia que estaba diciendo la verdad, en sus ojos no había mentiras. Suspire y me acerque a ella, la tome en mis brazos y le di ese beso que antes había rechazado ¡Tonto! Me había estado haciendo la cabeza sin razón alguna.

—Lo siento, es que estaba preocupado, no lo hagas más— dije juntando nuestras frentes.

—No, lo prometo… ¿Desayunaste?— ella se separo un poco, para mirarme.

—No, por eso venia ¿Quieres que salgamos a desayunar?— ¡Mentiroso! Venia a pelear. Pero algo me pareció raro ella miraba al piso encogida de hombros ¿Qué le pasaba?

—Amor… es que…— no pudo terminar de hablar ya que de la cocina se escucho una fuerte carcajada por parte de ¿Rose? La mire interrogante y la solté para dirigirme de donde provenían esas risas.

Al entrar en la cocina me encontró con Jacob y Rosalie riendo por una foto que el perro ese le mostraba en su celular.

Estaba comenzando a alterarme otra vez, no quería ni pensar que pasaría si ella me salía con que hoy otra vez no lo íbamos a pasar juntos. No iba a soportar otro día sin ella.

—¿Quieres desayunar? Jacob preparo todo, Rosalie había venido también a invitarme, pero Jake preparo de más así que se quedo, tú puedes quedarte si quieres— la mire medio mal, con el seño fruncido y juro que tenia ganas de salir corriendo de ese lugar ¿Por qué mierda se olvidaba de avisarme antes de yo hiciera el ridículo de invitarla?

—Claro —dije entre dientes, enojado hasta el tuétano. Me senté y ahí comenzó mi calvario.

Bella hacia todo para complacerme, pero estaba lejos de eso, no es que estuviera encaprichado, simplemente quería pasar tiempo a solas con mi novia, ¿Eso era mucho pedir?

Rose quería intentar conversar conmigo, pero yo solo contestaba con monosílabos al igual que a Jacob. No tenia ganas de estar aquí, pero quería estar con Bella, y si por eso tenia que pasar tiempo con este perro lo haría.

Un par de veces tuve que contenerme de seguir mirando a Jacob, ya que mis ojos querías literalmente matarlo.

Luego del incomodo desayuno de mierda, Bella se dispuso a lavar las cosas que habían quedado sucias y las que usamos en el desayuno. Jacob quiso ayudarla pero Rosalie se lo llevo diciendo que se lo presentaría a mi hermano. Al parecer Rose se había dado cuenta que Jacob no me caía para nada bien y que Bella y yo necesitábamos hablar.

Bella termino de guardar el ultimo traste y se dio la vuelta y mirándome con el ceño fruncido y hablo…

—Me puedes decir cual es tu problema Edward —me pregunto.

—Ninguno —dije queriendo evitar una pelea. Ella me miro y abrió los ojos como plato.

—¿Ninguno? ¿Estas seguro? Entonces porque actúas de esa forma frente a Jacob, él no te ha hecho nada, si sigues enojado porque no te he llamado ya te dije que lo sentía —no estaba enojado por que no me había mandado mensaje, ni me había llamado, claro que no, estaba enojado porque de seguro ella iba a preferir quedarse con su amigo que pasar el día conmigo.

—No, lo que me enoja es que ni siquiera te dignes en avisarme que hoy _otra vez_ no vamos a pasar el día juntos ¿O me equivoco? — ¿Por qué no entendía que yo la necesitaba conmigo? La amaba demasiado y se que sonaba egoísta decirlo, pero no la quería compartir con nadie. Me estaba desesperando la actitud de ella.

Ella me miro y sus ojos brillaron de intensidad. Era lo que me esperaba. Bella prefería quedarse con Jacob.

¡Maldito Jacob de mierda!

—Sabes… cuando tengas tiempo y tu "_amigo"_ —dije haciendo comillas con mis dedos a la palabra amigo —, te de un respiro me avisas —ella me miro entrecerrando los ojos

—Edward ¿Qué quieres decir? Jacob es mi amigo y si tú no tienes la suficiente capacidad para entender eso, vete, piensa en lo que has dicho y luego vuelve —¿Acaso me estaba echando? No lo podía creer.

—¿Me estas echando Isabella? —suspiro y volvió a hablar.

—No, pero entiende de un puta vez que Jake es mi amigo… solo quiero que vayas a tu departamento y recapacites sobre lo que has dicho… con tu "_amigo" – _dijo imitando mi gesto de comillas con sus dedos – has querido decir que Jake es algo mas que mi amigo y eso no te lo permito Edward —hora estaba ella enojada.

—Tienes razón, me voy, este no es el mejor momento para hablar —tenia razón este no era el mejor momento para hablar, los dos estábamos enojados y si seguíamos así íbamos a decir cosas que luego nos arrepentiríamos.

Camine hasta la puerta y la deje parada en la cocina. Me dolía su actitud ¡Ella estaba echándome!

—Edward…—me llamo, me detuve pero no me gire, mis ojos se habían aguado – ¿No te despides? – no, hoy no lo haría.

Sin darme la vuelta, hable con todo el dolor del mundo. Jamás le negué un beso… hasta hoy.

—Este tampoco es el mejor momento —un sollozo se atravesó en mi garganta y sin mas salí de allí dejándola sola.

Corrí por las escaleras, no pensaba quedarme a esperar al ascensor. Al llegar a mi auto me desplome en el y deje salir un grito de frustración… ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué nos pasaba esto?

Arranque mi vehículo y salí disparado de ese lugar sin saber a donde. Maneje como poseso, sin rumbo fijo hasta que di con una pequeña plazoleta donde había, solo algunos niños con sus madres. Salí del auto y me encamine hasta tumbarme debajo de un árbol, mirando la interacción de los niños con sus mamás.

Extrañaba horrores a mi madre, ella me hacia tanta falta en estos momentos. Al mirar a los niños veía la felicidad en sus rostros cuando sus mamás les daban una caricia o los levantaba cuando caían; mi madre también lo hacia con nosotros. Ella era la mejor. Ella sabría darme un buen consejo en este momento.

No me había dado cuenta que estaba llorando hasta que un niño que no sabia de donde salió me lo hizo saber…

—¿Por qué lloras? —dijo el pequeño acomodándose junto a mi, sentándose y cruzando las piernas como indio. El chico era facherito. Ojos negros como el mismo cielo estrellado, piel morena clara y cabello castaño oscuro casi negro.

—Porque estoy triste —dije lo primero que se me cruzo, y lo que más sentía en este momento.

—¿Por qué estas triste? —pregunto, prestando atención en lo que le iba a decir. Le sonreí al ver su cara de concentración. No sabia si reírme o no. No quería que se ofendiera, pero ver su carita llena de mocos no ayudaba a mantener una conversación sin reírme.

—Por que me pelee con mi amiga —era un niño, no quería abrumarlo con palabras como pareja, novia, celos y esas cosas. Esas cosas no eran para su edad, ya tendría tiempo para eso.

—¡Oh! Yo te entiendo, a mi me paso lo mismo con Sussy, ella rompió mi carro de bombero y yo no quería, pero la empuje fuerte y ella se raspo su brazo al caerse, y sentí feo aquí —dijo apoyando su mano sobre su pecho. Fue una escena bastante conmovedora ver eso. Él se sentía mal por lo que había hecho. Y siendo aun un niño experimentaba las desdichas del amor. El día que creciera todos esos sentimientos se verían potenciados a mayor escala, como me estaba pasando a mí.

Lo mire a los ojos y revolví su cabello. Era un pequeño encantador.

—No debiste empujarla, pudiste haberla lastimado mucho más… ¿Y si lo hizo sin querer? No crees que ella también sintió feo aquí cuando rompió tu carro de bomberos —él hizo una mueca, como pensando lo que le había dicho. Luego agacho la cabeza y suspiro, lento y pausado.

—Se que no lo hizo queriendo, ella es mi amiga desde el kínder y ahora tenemos siete, son muchos años de ser amigos, eso es lo que dice mi mami… —suspiro y hablo— ¿crees que si le regalo una paleta me perdonara por haberla empujado? —en sus ojos se podía ver cuanto la quería y el miedo a que ella no lo perdonara.

—Claro que si… nada mejor como regalar una paleta para contentar a alguien —si todos los problemas se solucionaran con tan solo una paleta, el mundo no estaría como esta ahora. No habría engaños, no habría peleas. No habría divorcios ni separaciones.

—Regálale una a tu amiga… —si fuera tan simple como eso.

—Bella, se llama Bella —él sonrió y asintió entusiasmado.

—A Bella le encantara que le regales una, a Sussy le gustan mucho los dulces, en especial las paletas —tal vez podría considerarlo, después de todo ella era una chica.

—Lo tendré en cuenta —él sonrió y luego se paro de un salto, con la energía que a mi me faltaba.

—Bueno, ya no llores más, lo niños grandes no lloran, solo los pequeños como mi hermanita Leah —asentí y le sonreí.

—Esta bien… ¿Cómo te llamas? —le pregunte, este niño me había caído muy bien.

—Seth… me tengo que ir, mamá me esta llamando… Adiós…—quería saber mi nombre. Se alejo un paso pero espero mi respuesta.

—Edward, mi nombre es Edward —

—Adiós Edward —agito su manito, mientras se iba corriendo

—Adiós Seth y cuida mucho a Sussy, ya no la hagas llorar —le grite para que me escuchara. Yo debería de aprenderme eso y ponerlo en práctica con Bella.

—No lo are —dijo. A lo lejos puede ver como una mujer lo esperaba con un carrito y un bebe en el.

Me quede un rato más, recostado debajo de aquel árbol y memorice la pequeña plazoleta. Tal vez podríamos volver con Bella, a ella le encantaría este lugar.

Mire el reloj de mi muñeca y quise sacar el celular para mandarle un mensaje a Bella, pero me di cuenta de que no traía el celular encima.

Había pasado un buen tiempo sentado en la misma posición. Pude ver claramente como se ponía el sol. Desde donde estaba el crepúsculo se veía hermoso, una preciosa vista.

Me levante desganado, realmente no quería irme todavía del lugar. Pero ya se estaba haciendo tarde.

Ya dentro de mi auto, busque mi celular y cundo lo tuve me sorprendí de todas las llamadas y mensajes de texto que tenia. De Bella y de Emmett. Tenia casi veinte llamadas de Bella y cinco de Emmett, no le conteste ningún mensaje ni devolví ninguna llamada. A Emmett no le respondí, simplemente porque en cuanto llegara al departamento lo iba a ver y a Bella… bueno no quería hablar con ella todavía, pero en la noche antes de irme a dormir, le mandaría solo un mensaje. Con ella no quería ni podía estar paliado. No.

Al llegar al departamento estaba todo en silencio, suspire y me iba dar una ducha pero un ruido en la cocina me sobresalto. Al parecer Emmett estaba intentando hacer pizza.

Me miro y me sonrió al verme la cara que había puesto.

—Lo sé, no soy bueno con esto de la cocina… pero Rose confía en mi, ella me paso la receta, dijo que era fácil —Emmett estaba paliando con un mazacote de harina y otras cosas liquidas.

—¿Rose viene a cenar? —pregunte. La verdad es que no tenía ganas de ver a nadie. No hoy.

—Si… dice que quiere probar esto —hice cara de asco.

—Pues pide comida hecha mejor… eso no tiene buena pinta —yo que Rose iba comprando un par de analgésicos anti estomacales.

—¡Oh tenme un poco de fe! —me reí, ni él mismo se creía eso.

—Ni lo sueñes –hice una mueca–, aparte no tengo hambre, voy a darme un baño y luego me iré a dormir —él me miro interrogante y hasta algo preocupado por mi semblante. Recién ahora se había fijado en mi aspecto y no hacia falta decir que estaba hecho un pordiosero. Mis zapatillas y mi pantalón estaban con restos de cesped.

—Edward… ¿Estas bien? —dejo a un lado el mazacote y presto atención a lo que iba a decir.

—Si yo… si solo tuve un mal entendido con Bella, algo sin importancia —que esperaba pronto solucionarlo.

—Bien… entonces ¿hoy no saldrás? —

—No… —me di la vuelta y salí de la cocina.

Me fui a mi habitación y me quite toda la ropa que llevaba puesta, necesitaba un baño urgente, despejar mi mente de alguna manera, no quería pensar, no quería hacerme la cabeza con cosas que mi mente formulaba sin sentido. Estaba mal.

Me di una ducha relajante, frote cada parte de mi cuerpo suavemente, hasta llegar a la parte baja de mi anatomía.

De pronto el recuerdo de Bella me vivo a la mente. Tenia que arreglar las cosas, la necesitaba para salir adelante, ella era mi mujer, ella era la mujer para mí. No me importaba en lo más mínimo la edad, yo ya no necesitaba seguir buscando, porque sabía que ella era la perfecta para mí, me complementaba, me acompañaba, estaba a mi lado en mis altos y bajos, sabia aconsejarme. Ella cumplía su función a raja tabla conmigo, era mi cable a tierra, con lecciones que me hacían mejor persona, mejor hombre. Alguien merecedor de su amor y yo lo sabia. Tenía que comportarme como un hombre o la perdería.

El solo recuerdo de ella hacia que mi cuerpo cobrara vida en un segundo. Cerré mis ojos y con el agua cayendo sobre mi cabeza, deje que mi mano acariciara y le diera el placer a esa parte de mi cuerpo que anhelaba el calor de una sola mujer. Pronuncie su nombre en un sonoro gemido. Rememore las tardes de pasión que ambos nos habíamos dado. Esa tarde antes de salir de instituto que estuvimos en su oficina, ella, toda su persona dispuesta y tendida sobre su escritorio, mientras yo la penetraba cada vez mas, tanto en su cuerpo como también en su corazón.

Estaba llegando al final. Lo sentía. Mi cuerpo me lo pedía.

Ejercí más presión e incremente las caricias. Arriba y abajo, arriba y abajo. Mi mandíbula estaba tan tensa y mis ojos cerrados con fuerza, hasta que lo sentí venir, fuerte y poderoso, pero nunca comparado como cuando estaba dentro de ella. Los jadeos se mesclaban con el ruido del agua, mientras me desasía en el clímax producido por mi mano. Trate de normalizar mi respiración mientras inhalaba. Deje que el agua callera un poco más, hasta relajarme por completo.

Al salir de la ducha envolví una toalla en mi cintura y salí a mi habitación. Apenas lo hice me percate de algo que no me había fijado hasta ahora.

Mi Teclado Órgano Casio con el que practicaba las partituras que mi profesora de piano me mandaba, estaba en la punta de mi habitación y hasta este momento nunca lo había tocado desde que nos habíamos mudado a este lugar. Mi piano de cola lo había dejado en la casa que en su momento había sido de mi madre. Lo extrañaba también, era un hermoso piano. Creo que era lo único que podría agradecerle a mi padre, ya que gracias a que él insistió en mandarme a esas clases, había descubierto algo que realmente me gustaba.

Me puse un bóxer y un pantalón de franela y así como estaba, me acomode en el pequeño banco frente al Teclado. Lo encendí y toque algunas notas al azar. Puse el modo piano y comencé a pasar mis dedos por las teclas y a dejar que mis dedos tocaran un cover que me sabía muy bien. Calling all angel de Lenny Kravitz.

Me sabía las notas de memorias, fue algo que me gustaba, eran notas tan suaves, que me hacían estremecer. Estaba llegando a un punto en que la letra de la canción, que mientras la tocaba la iba repitiendo en mi cabeza, sentía la imperiosa necesidad de llorar. Con mi Bella superaríamos esto. Mis celos e inseguridades no nos iban a separar.

Cuando la termine, finalizando aquella pequeña nota, me levante y busque mi celular de entre mis ropas. Al tenerlo en mis manos, pude volver a ver que Bella había vuelto a comunicarse, mandándome mensajes y llamando.

Esta vez si le contestaría con un solo mensaje… esta vez me iba a comportar como un adulto…

_**Bella necesitamos hablar, mañana si puedes ven a mi departamento… por favor.**_

_**Emmett no estará en todo el día.**_

_**Te amo. Edward.**_

Ya sabia que Emmett no estaría, lo había escuchado en la semana, al parecer iba a llevar a Rosalie a conocer un lugar.

No recibí contestación del mensaje, pero no me preocupe, sabía que Bella podía estar enojada por no contestarle los mensajes, pero ya mañana le explicaría todo.

Aun era temprano, pero me sentía muy cansado, tanto física como mentalmente. Si Emmett me escuchara seria su burla por el resto de año.

Me adentre en mi cama y suspire, inmediatamente la falta de sueño de la noche anterior se hacia presente. Lenta pero efectivamente caí en los brazos de Morfeo. Todo estaría bien.

.

.

Estaba desayunado, mientras veía el desastre que Emmett había dejado en la cocina. Me reí, era tan malo con la cocina como yo en el baile.

Cuando termine de desayunar me dispuse a limpiar todo ese desastre antes de que llegara Bella. Necesitaba tener todo limpio. Había acomodado mi habitación y puesto mi teclado a la vista, quería mostrarle a Bella lo que sabía hacer, nunca lo había hecho, eso me había emocionado mucho.

Mire mi reloj y marcaban las 12:15 del medio día, de seguro ya estaba por llegar, Bella no era de esas personas que se hacían de rogar, ella me amaba y sabia cuanto le dolía que estemos distanciados.

Sonó el timbre de la puerta y me di la vuelta, mirándola quedándome estático, ella había llegado. Otro toque de timbre me hizo salir de mi ensimismamiento. Corrí hasta la puerta y me detuve frente a ella, para inhalar aire. Abrí con una sonrisa, pero inmediatamente la quite.

¿Qué diablos hacia aquí? ¿Cómo demonios sabia donde mierda vivia? Jesucristo que nunca se iba a dejar de joder ¿Qué putas quiere conmigo?

—¿Cómo sabes donde vivo? —dije sin dejarla pasara a mi departamento, saliendo a recibirla al pasillo y cerrando la puerta detrás de mi.

—Lo he averiguado, pero… —no la deje terminar.

—¿Qué mierda quieres Tanya? Déjame en paz, como mierda tengo que decirlo… —me estaba cabreando.

—Ey, tranquilo Edward, solo quiero saber si tu me puedes prestar los apuntes que mando el Profesor Spencer… por favor, luego me iré —¡Que jodida era esta mujer!

—Solo dime ¿Cómo coño conseguiste mi dirección? —mi respiración se estaba alterando.

—Tengo mis formas de conseguir las cosas… ¿Quiere saberlas? —¿Acaso estaba loca?

—No, ni en sueños, acabo de desayunar y no quiero vomitar todo —levanto una ceja y siguió con su parloteo.

—Ok, me prestaras los apuntes ¿si o no? —suspire ¡Por Dios!

—Espérame aquí —

Entre como alma que lleva el diablo hasta mi habitación y busque mi mochila, donde ahí tenía todo. Saque un par de cuadernos y salí a dárselos Tanya para que se vaya de una vez por todas.

Al salir cual fue mi sorpresa. La muy hija de puta estaba hablando en la sala con Emmett. Oh mierda.

—Oh que bien… entonces que dices Tanya, quieres quedarte a comer, eh traído pollo rostizado —en ese momento hice acto de presencia con cara de pocos amigos, para que Emmett se diera cuenta que estaba metiendo la pata. Emmett me miro, entrecerrado como queriendo que la invite yo también. El no sabía a quien estaba metiendo en el departamento. Él tan gentil como siempre.

—Tanya quieres… —dije con los ojos cerrados y apretando mis puños.

—Oww Edward gracias cielo, pero la verdad es que mi familia me esta esperando para una reunión familiar muy importante y no puedo faltar, si hubiera sabido yo… —

—Esta bien, no tienes que dar explicaciones… aquí están los apuntes, vamos que te acompaño hasta la salida —y sin mirar a Emmett salí del departamento, tomando a Tanya del brazo y llevándomela conmigo a rastras.

—Adiós Emmett —grito agitando su mano en forma de saludo a mi hermano, quien me miraba medio feo, por tratar así a una mujer ¡Que se vaya al diablo!

—Adiós Tanya —dijo simplemente.

La saque arrastras hasta fuera de mi edificio por las escaleras, no iba a esperas al puto ascensor. Cuando llegamos a la calle, y la solté ella soltó una carcajada y yo la mire con burla, por lo idiota que era.

—¿De que mierda te ríes? —pregunte cabreado.

—De ti tontito, no seas tan extremista Edward, cualquier chico moriría por mi… vamos, no te hagas rogar tanto —me reí en su cara

—No me hago de rogar nada, jamás estaría con alguien como tú, no te creas la gran cosa —la mire de arriba hacia abajo. Realmente me preguntaba ¿Qué coño le atraía a los demás chicos?

—Sabes que… me estoy aburriendo un poco de esta situación… yo lo que quiero lo consigo Edward, no te olvides de eso —de pronto se había puesto seria, cuando dio esto ultimo.

—Vete al diablo maldita pu… —no pude decir lo que quería. Una voz enfurecida y ronca me había interrumpido el _"elegante"_ insulto que le estaba por soltarle a la maldita de Tanya…

—Buenos días —No. No. Esto no podía pasarme a mí.

Bella me miraba, queriéndome comer vivo, pero lo sabia, no solo a mi sino también a Tanya… ¡Lo que me esperaba!

* * *

**Otra ves... perdón por la tardanza, es que estuve muuuy ocupada con el Baby Shower de mi hermana y me tuve que salir antes para poder subirlo hoy... pero bueno ¿Que les pareció? aun falta mas de Edward... ¿Que piensan de Tanya? Maldita pendeja de mier...**

**¿REVIEWS?**

**Se las quiere**

*****Gis Cullen*****


	15. ¿Que hice?

**Disclaimer****: **Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen Stephenie Meyer y su Editorial. La historia que leerán a continuación me pertenece a mí.

* * *

**Capítulo** **Beteado** **por:** **Shades**

* * *

**Capítulo 16: ¿Qué hice?**

**Edward POV.**

Vi como bella nos miraba a mí y a Tanya. Trate de quitármela de encima de la manera más sutil que pude sin delatar mi humor. La muy estúpida de Tanya se reía, se mofaba de mi enojo.

Tal fue la decepción cuando Bella dijo que había venido a ver a Rose que tuve que agachar la cabeza, puede que solo estuviera mintiendo por la presencia de Tanya, pero sus ojos no mentían, ella estaba realmente enojada. Su mirada fría me demostraba cuanto odiaba a Tanya y podía darme una idea del porqué de ese odio, ósea Tanya era de por sí una persona odiosa e irritante, pero aun así, esa manía que Bella le tenía a ella era realmente estúpida. Bella estaba por encima de Tanya en todos los aspectos. Pero ya me daba cuenta que Bella no lo veía de esa forma.

Salí de mi ensoñación cuando Bella sutilmente mando a la mierda a Tanya cuando esta le quiso contar que tenía cosas planeadas…

— Señorita Denali, discúlpeme pero no me interesa en lo más mínimo su vida, así que con su permiso mi amiga me espera —y con eso salió de ahí como alma que lleva el diablo entrando en el edificio.

Espere a que Bella entrara en el edificio. Entonces me di la vuelta para mirar a Tanya, quien también miraba por donde Bella se había ido con una sonrisa pintada en su rostro.

Esperaba que con lo que le pensaba decir a Tanya entendiera de una vez por todas que no quería nada con ella.

— Tanya, te lo voy a decir de la mejor manera… No quiero tener nada contigo, no me interesas, deja de buscarme y no te vuelvas a aparecer por mi departamento porque la próxima vez no reaccionare como hoy ¿Lo has entendido? —ella se volvió a reír ¿Qué mierda tenia ella en la cabeza?

— No… pero yo sé muy bien que pronto vendrás a mi rogando —ni en sus sueños más lejanos yo le rogaría estar con ella.

— Vete Tanya, y no te vuelvas a aparecer por aquí —ella dio dos pasos para atrás y volvió a reír ¿Qué era tan gracioso para ella?

— Esta bien, solo déjame hacerte una pregunta —me miro a los ojos con ese brillo perverso que aprendí a conocer en ella. Se acomodó el cabello hacia atrás y habló— ¿Desde cuándo te gustas las mujeres mayores?

Mis ojos se abrieron como plato ante tal pregunta y los latidos de mi corazón comenzaba a acelerarse cada vez más.

Lleve mis manos a mis ojos y me los refregué. Me tome el puente de la nariz y bufe con el enojo contendido. No iba a contestarle nada, solo necesitaba que se fuera de una maldita vez.

Volví a mirarla y las próximas palabras las pronuncie con todo el odio que sentía hacia ella. Me acerque hasta quedar frente a su rostro, casi rozando mi nariz con la suya.

— Tanya… vete al mismísimo infierno.

Me di la vuelta y sin esperar a que ella me respondiera, me metí al edificio, escuchando su risa de fondo.

Subí por el ascensor hasta mi piso. Trate de calmarme; tenía que arreglar las cosas con Bella hoy mismo, no me gustaba estar enojado con ella y menos si era por mi culpa.

Debía disculparme con ella por lo de ayer y no sabía cómo y para colmo se agregaba lo de Tanya.

Cuando llegue al piso, fui directamente al departamento de Rosalie, Bella lo había dicho, ella iba a estar con Rose.

Golpeé la puerta y al cabo de unos segundos bastantes largos para mí, una Rose muy dormida me atendió con su ceño fruncido.

— Acaso se pusieron de acuerdo para venir a visitarme hoy —Rose y su humor.

— Rosalie necesito hablar con Bella ¿puedo pasar? —pregunté dudoso, Rose me miró con los ojos entrecerrados para luego hacerse a un lado de la puerta, dándome paso.

La seguí hasta la cocina y pude ver claramente el aspecto enojado de Bella. Inmediatamente supe que tenía que hacer algo más que pedirle disculpas, ella no se merecía el trato que le di ayer ni mis celos. La mire a los ojos y ella miro hacia otro lado.

Rosalie simplemente se dio la vuelta y desapareció hacia su habitación.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —mi nerviosismo se acrecentó cuando oí su voz; sonaba escueta, con enojo.

— Bella, Tanya solo vino por… —quise explicarme, pero ella estaba tan enojada que ni siquiera me dio tiempo de terminar mi oración.

— No me interesa para qué demonios vino a verte, ni que estuvieron haciendo. Haber dime ¿Desde cuándo son tan amigos? Que hasta viene a tu departamento, que yo sepa tu no la soportabas ¿Cómo sabe dónde vives? —me encogí de hombros ¿Cómo mierda iba a saber yo de donde había sacado mi dirección? Pero ya que me había dado la oportunidad de explicarme, lo iba a hacer.

— No somos amigo, y aún sigue sin agradarme es insoportable, y no sé cómo sabe dónde vivo, yo jamás se lo dije, y no me quiso decir quien se lo dijo, solo se apareció y me dijo que si le podía hacer el favor de prestarle los apuntes de física que dio el señor Spencer y…

— La has invitado a comer —no fue una pregunta, fue una afirmación. La mire a los ojos y vi que buscaba la verdad. Eso me había dolido ¿Acaso ella no confiaba en mí? Debía de desechar cualquier pensamiento malo de su cabeza.

— No, en realidad Emmett llegó con bolsas del supermercado y traía pollo rostizado, yo no quería que se quedara por eso quise apurarme a salir, pero Emmett la invitó y no me quedó de otra que secundar la invitación, por suerte ella dijo que se tenía que ir… Bella… —ella se volteó dándome la espalda y apoyó sus manos en la encimera para luego suspirar.

Sabía que ella estaba pensando, reflexionando sobre lo que le había dicho, hasta que no me aguante más y me acerque a ella tan lento que parecía león acechando a su presa.

Me acerque tanto a ella que mi cuerpo rosaba el suyo. Acomode mis manos a sus costados aferrándome a la encimera. Olí su cabello deleitándome en su olor tan particular, tan suyo, tan propio de ella. Me arriesgue un poco más y apoye mi mentón sobre su hombro derecho. Solo la necesitaba de esta forma, pero… ¡Mierda! La extrañaba, la necesitaba.

Se volteo, quedando atrapada entre la encimera y yo. La mire con todo el amor infinito que mi corazón sentía por ella. La tomé de las caderas y muy despacio la atraje hacia mí.

— Bella… perdóname amor —suspire, era lo único que podía decir.

Entonces Bella acercó su rostro hacia el mío y me beso; lento, sin prisa con toda la dulzura que ella poseía, en ese momento no había nada sexual, solo eran nuestros labios moviéndose, acariciándose, debilitando las fuerzas del otro con cada rose. Mis fuerzas se fueron por un caño cuando pase mi lengua por sus labios incitándola a profundizar el beso. Su batalla no se hizo esperar e hizo que su lengua forcejeara con la mía intentando ganar está partida, dejándonos a ambos jadeando, por haber extendido el beso hasta el punto no haberlo cortado para tomar aire. No podía parar, la tome de la nuca con una mano y con la otra el tome de la cintura acercándola más a mí, mientras que ella me acariciaba la espalda con sus manos para luego llevarlas a mi cabello y halarlo. Me sentí mucho más osado a pesar de que estábamos en la cocina de la novia de mi hermano, y sin piedad acaricie por entremedio de su trasero presionando, haciendo que gimiera en mi boca, mordió mi labio inferior con fuerza y eso termino de desarmarme.

Me separe de ella bruscamente tomando su mano y la lleve a la salida, ya no aguantaba más.

— Edward no… ¿A dónde vamos?—su voz estaba sumamente agitada. Lo presentía ella estaba con la misma necesidad que yo tenía.

— A mi departamento, te necesito ahora mismo, necesito estar dentro de ti —dije mirándola a los ojos, para que por medio de estos viera cuanto era mi necesidad por ella. Se removió inquieta y pude ver como frotaba sus piernas. Había logrado encenderla.

Cuando salimos por el pasillo nos cruzamos con Emmett, al parecer iba a ver a Rosalie. Quiso saber a dónde íbamos, inmediatamente Bella nombró a Rosalie y eso fue todo.

Espere que Emmett entrará en el departamento de Rose para lanzarme literalmente a Bella y aprisionarla contra la pared del pasillo. La tome de los muslos e hice que sus piernas rodearan mi cintura, logrando que nuestros sexos se frotaran creando una agradable sensación de necesidad. Mis manos tanteaban desesperadas su trasero mientras presionaba mi miembro contra su centro. Podía sentirla, podía ver que su cuerpo también me necesitaba.

No podía parar, tomaba lo que quería y no me importaba una mierda que estuviéramos en el pasillo, le besaba y mordía su cuello dejándome llevar. Ella no se quedaba atrás, levantó mi playera por detrás de mi espalda y la muy maldita araño toda la extensión de seguro me dejaría marcas, pero que más me daba, me gustaba y ella lo sabía y lo usaba a su favor, sabia cuanto me ponía eso.

— Llévame dentro, Edward —dijo jadeando.

— Ahora mismo —dije antes de meter mi mano entre los dos y tocar aquella parte de su cuerpo que en muchas ocasiones la hacía gritar.

Ella se soltó de mi cintura y apoyo sus pies en el piso. Quise que notara cuan duro me había puesto ella, sólo ella. Me coloque detrás suyo y presione mi cadera contra su trasero frotándome.

Al entrar en mi departamento la lleve hasta mi habitación besándonos por todo el camino, estaba desesperado lo sabía. Pero era tanto mi necesidad de ella, de sentirla, que apenas entramos a mi habitación la acorrale contra la puerta desvistiéndola, mientras ella hacia lo mismo. Estaba extasiado, pero con ganas de más. Mi ropa había desaparecido, solo había quedado en bóxer. Lleve mis manos hacia su espalda para poder quitarle su brasier, que sin darme cuenta ella había acariciado toda la extensión de mi miembro por encima del bóxer. Gemí como un loco desquiciado echando mi cabeza hacia atrás. Apoye mis manos en la puerta y me deje a su disposición para que hiciera conmigo lo que quisiera. Besaba mi cuello, mordiéndolo para luego pasar su lengua caliente y mojada por la marca que sus dientes dejaban. Tomo mis manos y me llevo hasta la cama, me tumbo en el centro y ella se sentó a horcajadas encima de mí frotando en círculos su centro mojado sobre mi dolorosa erección. Comenzó a descender por mi cuerpo mientras me besaba, mordió mi tetilla y juro que casi hizo que me viniera. Jugó sobre mi ombligo logrando que me enloqueciera haciéndome que la deseara a más no poder. Sus dedos fueron al borde de mi bóxer para quitármelo despacio, sin apuro. Ella estaba disfrutando de verme loco, de verme desesperado.

Sus ojos estaba fijos en los míos, brillaban por la anticipación de ese momento culmine estaba seguro que yo estaba en la misma condición que ella.

En el momento en que tomó mi pene con su delicada mano, estuve acabado. Lo peor fue cuando su dedo tomó esa gota de líquido pre-seminal que brillaba sobre la punta de mi miembro para llevarlo hacia su boca, creo que eso fue mi perdición, me hizo jadear de tal forma que sentí áspera mi garganta. Cuando quise reaccionar su boca estaba literalmente matándome por el sexo oral que me estaba haciendo. Bella nunca lo había intentado conmigo y obvio jamás se lo había pedido, simplemente porque no lo necesitaba, pero… ¡Maldición! Ella lo hacía tan bien, lamia, chupaba y succionaba como condenada, como saciando su sed. Estaba tan absorto en sentir lo que ella me daba que la tome del cabello haciendo que mi miembro entrara un poco más dando pequeñas embestidas a su boca.

No aguantaba más ella lo hacía tan bien, que si no paraba acabaría en su boca.

— ¡Oh…mierda…Bella, no…no puedo…más! —aceleró mucho más sus movimientos y gruñía tratando de moverme para acabar fuera de su boca pero al parecer Bella tenía otros planes. Con un gruñido brutal me deje ir en su boca, desarmándome en el orgasmo que me había regalado Bella, ella trago todo de mí, sin hacerle asco. Finalizó dando un "casto" beso sobre la punta, para luego limpiarse las comisuras de sus labios. Se inclinó sobre mí y si no fuera por lo excitado que aún me encontraba, me hubiese puesto a llorar por la forma en que había besado mi pecho justo encima de mi corazón.

Aún seguía demasiado necesitado de ella, como para terminar todo hay. ¡No, claro que no! Ahora era mi turno de hacerla ver las estrellas.

Tomé con ambas manos su rostro y la atraje hacia mí para poder besarla de esa forma que a ambos nos gustaba. ¿Cómo podía ser que ella me diera el aire que necesitaba y a la vez quitármelo? ¿Cómo podía amarla de tal forma y luego darme cuenta de que podía amarla mucho más?

Ella se acomodó alineada sobre mi miembro y como solo ella sabía, se deslizo tan suave que tuve que tomar las sabanas con los puños. Comenzó a moverse de la manera más deliciosa, como a mí me gusta y como ella sabía, todo sin dejar de mirarnos a los ojos. Su temple era desenfrenado, comenzó a moverse tan frenéticamente que no me aguante más y en un ágil movimiento de mi parte, la acomodé debajo de mí, situándome entre sus piernas, la penetre unos segundos más tarde y realmente fue como estar rosando el firmamento con la punta de mis dedos. Comencé a moverme y mis embates se hacían cada vez más fuertes y rápidos. Me deleitaba escuchado sus gemidos cada vez más fuertes. Le susurraba al oído lo mucho que la amaba y el inmenso placer que ella me estaba proporcionando. . El sonido que hacían nuestras carnes al encontrarse era casi mágico, envolviéndonos en una burbuja en donde no existía nadie que no fuéramos los dos.

El placer que estaba sintiendo se potencio cuando Bella mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja, haciendo que me convirtiera en una bestia en celo. La tomé de las rodillas e hice que las plantas de sus pies quedaran planas contra mi pecho. Sabía que esta posición podía llegar a ser dolorosa si no tenía el debido cuidado, pero sabía qué hacer para no dañarla lo había leído en el libro que encontré en la habitación de Emmett.

Miré como idiota nuestra unión fascinándome la forma que esa parte de mi cuerpo se perdía en el interior de Bella. No iba a aguantar mucho tiempo más.

— Bella…—dije con los dientes fuertemente apretados y conteniendo los gruñidos de placer que mi pecho quería soltar. Necesitaba que Bella se estimulara y así lo hizo, llevo sus dedos a su centro girándolos en círculos haciendo que su orgasmo llegará. Gruñí con fuerza mientras sentía como sus paredes se contraían contra mi miembro, ordeñándolo y haciendo que vaciará hasta la última gota de mi amor en ella.

Dejé caer sus piernas y caí sobre ella jadeando, agotado. Girando a su lado, y la atraje hacia mí, mientras que ambos tratábamos de recuperar el aliento y la respiración. No sabía si le había hecho daño y si había hecho las cosas bien, por eso tuve que preguntárselo…

— ¿Te hice daño? —ella me miró con una sonrisa de satisfacción en sus labios. Apartó un húmedo mechón de cabello que se había pegado a mi frente y luego medio un casto y dulce beso.

— No —respondió pesadamente, se acurruco contra mi pecho y bostezó.

No pensaba hablar en este momento y arruinar lo que habíamos vivido hace un instante, preferí guardarme las preguntas que tenían dándome vueltas en la cabeza y preferí hacerlas cuando ambos despertáramos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Me desperté mucho antes que Bella, aún era temprano. Verla dormir tan pacíficamente tan angelical había hecho que mi parte inferior comenzara a doler.

Estaba boca arriba durmiendo con su pecho y vientre descubierto hasta más debajo de su ombligo. No me aguanté y comencé a brindarle caricias a su vientre y ombligo. Apoyé mi mano en su vientre y de pronto me lo imagine abultado ¿Cómo sería? No había duda de que sería perfecto, lo añore, pero inmediatamente quite esa idea de mi cabeza, yo no era más que un joven que aun iba al instituto ¿Qué podría darle? no tenía una carrera, un título, vivía con mi hermano y aunque dinero no me faltaba, no era mío y jamás le pediría algo a mi padre.

Bella comenzó a moverse y me miró a los ojos, una sonrisa radiante se extendió en su rostro; yo seguí jugando con mi dedo sobre su ombligo, y cuando quise llevar mi mano hacia uno de sus pechos ella simplemente se incorporó un poco tapándose el torso con las sabanas. Hice un puchero en desacuerdo y ella solo me sonrió haciendo un gesto para que me acomodara a su lado.

— ¿Dormiste bien? —me pregunto acariciando mi cabello.

— Sí. Ahora sí —dije. Anoche no había podido dormir nada.

— Edward yo… —suspiro y me miro directamente— lo siento. Siento haberme comportado como una idiota contigo, jamás debí echarte, esa no fue la mejor forma de reaccionar, debíamos hablar y debía hacerte comprender que Jacob es solo mi amigo. Ni él ni yo tenemos ojos para nadie más que no sean nuestras parejas. Y mucho más Jacob… Perdóname bebe. —no sé porque ella estaba pidiendo disculpa, cuando era yo quien en realidad tenía que hacerlo, pero lo haría luego, ahora quería que me siguiera contando

— Esto debí contártelo el viernes mismo que llego Jake. Veraz él… él está comprometido con una chica llamada Renata, la conoció en su viaje por Europa para ser más precisa en Italia. Pero su madre no acepta su compromiso y mucho más ahora que ella está embarazada. La cosa es que la mamá de Renata la desheredó y hecho de su casa, se tuvo que ir a vivir con Jacob. Aún faltan cuatro meses para que nazca, pero ellos se quieren ir a vivir a La Push, la reserva de donde pertenece Jacob. El hecho es que Renata en este momento está viajando y llega en la madrugada del lunes. Como veraz, esa era la ayuda que necesitaba mi amigo Jacob. Necesitaba a alguien que lo aconseje que hacer. Si hubieras visto como se puso cuando hablaba de su Renata y su bebita… ¡Oh van a tener una nenita! —así que el perro iba a ser papá… Bueno pero eso no quita que no mire Bella, por supuesto que me sorprendía pero aun así preferiría mantenerle el ojo encima— ¿Entiendes ahora? Por eso se está quedando en mi departamento, él tenía miedo de que su padre al ser el jefe de la tribu no aceptara a Renata, como su familia lo rechazo a él. Hablamos y le hice entender que su papá jamás rechazaría a Renata. Al parecer es una buena muchacha que ama a Jacob por sobre todo, y decidió dejar toda su vida en Italia por seguir a Jacob. Él hablo con su papá y este, está más que contento de conocer a su nuera, no sabe nada que ella está esperando un bebe, creo que será una sorpresa. —Realmente no sabía que decir. Lo que sí sabía era que yo debía de pedir disculpas por haberme portado como un idiota.

— Lo siento amor… lamento haber sido un imbécil, los celos… no sé qué me pasa. Lo lamento. Me disculparé con Jacob. Pero dime que me perdonas —pedí mirándola a los ojos. Estaba un poco avergonzado.

— Lo hice en el momento en que tus labios me besaron, pero necesito que confíes en mí. Si hay algo que te preocupa, dímelo, no te lo cayes. Me dolió que hayas insinuado que yo podía tener algo con Jake, cuando tú sabes bien que mi amor por ti es verdadero, aquí no hay mentiras —ella tomo mi mano y la posiciono sobre su pecho. Claro que yo lo sabía, su corazón no mentía.

— Lo sé, esto es tan preciado para mí como para ti… Te amo —dije tomándola por el rostro y dándole un suave beso.

— Y yo te amo a ti —nos besamos tan despacio, saboreándonos excitándonos que ya quería tenerla otra vez.

Sabía que era temprano pero la necesitaba. Ella debía de irse a preparar las cosas para el instituto, pero no quería dejarla ir la necesitaba conmigo, quería que esta noche la pasáramos juntos. Así que hice aplomo a todo lo que sabía y la tente a quedarse ¡Y diablos, si no lo logre!

Pasamos toda la noche haciendo el amor como a los dos nos gustaba. Muy bien estaba dicho que lo mejor de las peleas de parejas, eran las reconciliaciones. Bese cada parte de su cuerpo al igual que ella el mío. Su cuerpo era mi santuario, la amaba, la adoraba. Ella era mi debilidad.

El sonido de mi celular nos despertó, haciéndola sobresaltar a ella, ya que no había podido ir a su departamento.

Quise que hoy no fuéramos al instituto, pero sabía que ella no iba querer; así que solo me coloque los bóxer y como estaba la acompañe hasta la puerta. Nos despedimos con un beso y deje que se marchará.

Quise recostarme un rato más pero sabía que si lo hacía no me iba a levantar, por lo que me asegure de ir directamente al baño y darme una ducha.

Cuando salí, busque mi uniforme y me lo puse. Diablos, tenía hambre y no sabía si Emmett estaba, tendría que prepararme algo yo solo. Tomé mi mochila y guarde las cosas que necesitaba para hoy, mi celular y salí a la cocina.

Apenas salí, sentí el inconfundible olor a café recién hecho. Emmett si estaba. Sin hacer ruido fui hasta la cocina y podía escuchar como mi hermano cantaba…

_If you could step into my head, tell__  
__Me would you still know me__  
__If you woke up in my bed, tell me__  
__Then would you hold me__  
__Or would you simply let it lie,__  
__Leaving me to wonder why__  
__I can't get you out of this head__  
__I call mine__  
__And I will say_

_Oh no I can't let you go,__  
__My little girl__  
__Because you're holding up my__  
__World, so I need you__  
__Your imitation of my walk and the__  
__Perfect way you talk__  
__It's just a couple of the million__  
__Things that I love about you…_

Sabía que canción estaba cantando, So I needyou era una canción genial, aunque un poco cursi, pero al parecer a mi hermano le encantaba. Quise hacerme notar y aclare mi garganta mientras me sentaba en la silla.

Emmett me miró y se sonrojo. Acomodo dos tazas de café en la mesa, una para mí y otra para él.

— ¡Así que ahora se te da por cantar Emmett! —Él me miró y yo no me aguante el reírme en su cara—. Rosalie te tiene todo enamorado —si no me hubiese corrido, la cuchara de té que me lanzo me hubiera dado de lleno en la frente.

— Tú no te hagas el serio, que ya te escuchamos Rose y yo el sábado en la tarde… tocando tu teclado ¿Qué era lo que tocabas? Ah sí… Calling all ángel… ¿Quién es el enamorado ahora? —maldito. Lo había olvidado.

— Bueno pero yo estaba en mi habitación, en cambio tú lo estas cantando para todo el edificio —me hizo un gesto con la mano como quitándole importancia y acercó a la mesa un plato lleno de tostadas.

Me contó que se había quedado a dormir en lo de rose, porque quería darnos a Bella y a mí un poco de privacidad, ya que Rose le había contado que necesitábamos hablar. También me contó que se la había cruzado hacia un rato antes de llegar, a lo que yo le respondí…

— Sí, yo le pedí que se quede a dormir ¿Hay algún problema con eso?

— Por supuesto que no, tú ya eres mayor por lo tanto debes de comportarte como uno y dejar de estar haciéndole problemas por cualquier cosa Edward… Bella te quiere —sabía que me quería pero eso no quita que no me sienta celoso.

— Por supuesto que lo sé, haber dime ¿Qué harías tu si un amigo de Rose se quedara a dormir en su departamento… ellos dos solo? —pregunté queriendo saber que haría él.

— Me instalo con ellos —dijo sin vacilar y con el ceño fruncido.

— Bueno yo no lo hice, pero ganas no me faltaron y confió en Bella, pero no en ese perro por más que me digan lo que me digas de que está comprometido, eso no quita que quiera tener algo con Bella.

— Ellos son solo amigos Edward, a mí me cayó bien Jacob y… — ¡Carajo!

— Emmett por favor no me lo nombres, tengo que pedirle disculpas y con eso me es suficiente, déjame desayunar, no quiero hablar más del tema por hoy.

En silencio terminamos de desayunar. Acomodamos las pocas cosas que habíamos ensuciado y salimos. Era el último año de Emmett en la universidad, y estaba en sus últimos exámenes previo a recibir el título de abogado de familia.

Tomé mi mochila y las llaves de mi auto y salí.

Las cosas se habían arreglado con Bella, y eso me hacía feliz, quitando que debía de disculparme con Jacob, las cosas se estaban encausando.

Cuando llegue al estacionamiento del Instituto, mis ojos inmediatamente se fueron al lugar donde Bella solía estacionarse, pero al parecer aún no había llegado. Me estacione donde siempre y tome mi mochila para bajar. Me sentía un poco cansado, pero que más daba, la noche con Bella había sido una de las mejores y rogaba por que hoy se volviera a repetir.

Aún faltaban diez minutos para que tocara la campana de ingreso. Quise mandarle un mensaje, pero desistí ya que podría estar manejando, así que solo me quede a esperar.

Cuando llegue a mi aula solo estaban algunos alumnos y por suerte la pesada de Tanya aún no había llegado. Saque mi cuaderno de apuntes y comencé a repasar si me había quedado tarea por terminar, y si me habían quedado dos puntos, sobre los que debía repasar y analizar.

Estaba tan sumido en el análisis de un texto, que no me di cuenta que alguien se había acercado hasta sentarse en el banco que estaba delante mío…

— ¿Qué haces Cullen? —lo que me faltaba. Nunca había hablado con este chico, nunca me había saludado antes, que se le daba ahora por hacerse el social conmigo. Lo conocía sí, pero jamás se había acercado a mí.

— Nada Mike, solo repasando unas cosas —él asintió y me miro unos segundos antes de hablar.

— Sabes, hoy pensábamos salir a tomar algo y pensé que tal vez tú quisieras venir con nosotros ¿Qué dices?

— Te agradezco la invitación, pero no puedo —dije sinceramente.

— ¡Oh vamos hombre! Nunca has salido con nosotros, la pasaremos bien, y… supe por ahí que hay muchas chicas que preguntan por ti y… — ¿Qué mierda?

— Enserio Mike, no puedo —él hizo una mueca, pero no volvió a insistir.

— De acuerdo… pero si decides cambiar de opinión, estaremos en el Club Bad People ¿Sabes cuál es? —asentí y él sonrió dándose la vuelta.

Había pasado quince minutos y la clase aún no había comenzado. Bella estaba retrasada. Y la maldita de Tanya no dejaba de mirarme como si fuera un pedazo de carne a punto de ser comido.

¿Por qué demonios no le decían nada, por llevar su uniforme tan arreglado? Su falda era mucho más corta que la de las demás chicas y su camisa tenia los primeros botones desabrochados, dejando ver el inicio de sus pechos ¿Acaso esa chica no tenía dignidad?

La puerta se abrió y la mujer más hermosa de mi vida se hizo presente en el aula. Dejo en su escritorio su cartera y la carpeta que siempre tenía sobre su escritorio. Se dio la vuelta y escaneo el aula. Decidí escribirle una nota, preguntándole si hoy podíamos vernos…

—Buenos días clase ¿saben que fecha es hoy? —levanté mi vista y ella ya estaba hablando con sus alumnos. Preciosa— Hoy voy a darles los trabajos prácticos. Todos ya saben que con el trabajo aprobado tienen el cincuenta por ciento de la materia aprobada, el resto se va a dividir en participación en la clase, tareas terminadas y dadas en fecha, comportamiento y por último pero no por eso menos, el respeto con el que se dirigen hacia mi persona… ¿Han entendido? —todos dijeron un si al unisonó.

No dejaba de mirarla, ella explicaba de qué trataba el trabajo que nos tenía preparado. Comenzó a entregar las hojas. Como el trabajo era en pareja, era Bella quien decía que alumno iba con quien. Por suerte a mí me tocó con Ben.

Estábamos conversando con Ben acerca del trabajo, donde podíamos buscar la información cuando uno de los chico llamo mi atención…

— Profesora, estuvimos hablando y todos concordamos que sí a usted le parece podría ser la profesora que nos ayude con los preparativos del baile de primavera ¿Qué le parece? —la cara de Bella lo dijo todo. Aunque no hacía falta aclararlo, aun así lo hizo.

— Lo lamento pero no, yo no estoy para eso… pero pídanselo a la profesora Rosalie ella de seguro lo aceptara.

— Oww nosotros pensamos que usted aceptaría, ya que se lleva taaaan bien con los adolescentes — ¡hija de mil puta! Como mierda se atrevía a decir eso. Me removí en mi asiento y mi ceño se frunció mirando a Bella, quien no se encontraba en mejor estado.

Ella me miró y con su mirada intentó relajarme, pero sabía que no me iba a quedar tranquilo hasta hablar con ella. Bella la miró y juro que ira vi pasar por sus ojos.

— No con todos me llevo bien, y por supuesto no todos me caen bien, solo algunos llegan a ganarse mi respeto, pero inquiétese, porque usted no está incluida en mis alumnos más preciados —lo sabía, Bella estaba que se la quería tragar cruda.

— Tampoco quiero —le replicó Tanya altaneramente.

— Entonces por ende tampoco le interesa mi clase, así que le aconsejo que cierres el pico en este mismo instante o me veré en la obligación de sacarte de la clase. —Estaba sumamente nerviosa, aunque para los demás eso pasaba desapercibido, para mí no.

— Usted no me puede sacar, yo no eh hecho nada malo… —volvió a replicar Tanya.

Bella la miro con todo el odio contenido, se le acerco a ella y le hablo muy cerca de su rostro. Todos estaban cayados nadie decía nada. Tanya se paró de su banco y la miró a los ojos con el mismo odio que bella lo hacía; salió de la clase. Bella se dio la vuelta y camino hasta su escritorio. Yo me moría de ganas de tomarla en mis brazos y tranquilizarla, no quería que estuviera así de nerviosa, se le notaba a leguas su incomodidad.

La clase siguió su curso y sin más percances. Cada dos por tres mi vista se posaba en Bella, ella miraba sus apuntes fijos y casi sin pestañar. Estaba seguro que en realidad ella estaba haciéndose la cabeza un nudo. Y yo aquí sentado sin poder hacer nada. Necesitaba hablar con ella.

Cuando se presentó el receso de veinte minutos, Bella salió como alma que lleva el diablo. Quise ir tras de ella, pero Ben me retuvo más de la cuenta diciéndome que en la tarde podíamos reunirnos para comenzar con el trabajo. Trate de sonar lo más educado posible y le dije que eso lo dejáramos para mañana y que no había problemas en reunirnos en mi departamento. Salí en busca de Bella pero no la encontré. Fui a su oficina pero estaba cerrada, a lo mejor y estaba en el comedor con Rose o en la sala común de los profesores, pero no, Bella nunca iba a ese lugar.

Traté de tranquilizarme y como ya casi terminaba el receso decidí ir a recoger mis cosas y dirigirme a la clase de matemática, luego la llamaría y hablaría con ella.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Estaba tratando de hacer cálculos, pero no podía concentrarme, estaba sumamente preocupado, Bella no me había llamado ni mandado mensaje. Y no sabía dónde estaba.

Unos golpes en la puerta hicieron que levantara la cabeza.

— Disculpe profesor Pitt, podría salir un momento el alumno Cullen, es importante —Rose me miraba, y no podía darme cuenta si era algo bueno o malo. Pero estaba segura que era sobre Bella.

— Si, por supuesto Rose — ¿Qué mierda? ¿El profesor está coqueteando con Rosalie?

Me levanté de mi asiento y seguía Rose, fuera de la clase.

— ¿Qué pasa Rosalie? ¿Dónde esta Bella? La he buscado pero no la pude encontrar.

— Tranquilo Edward, ella no se sentía muy bien y decidió retirarse, me dijo que te avisara para que no te preocuparas.

— ¿Por qué no me aviso? Yo me pude haber ido con ella —pregunté nervioso. Rose rodó los ojos.

— No hacía falta, ella solo necesita descansar, no se encontraba bien eso es todo —dijo a modo de tranquilizarme.

— Insisto, ella tuvo que avisarme que se sentía mal —estaba seguro que fue por lo sucedido esta mañana con Tanya.

— Ya, no te preocupes tanto… oh ya me estaba olvidando —de su bolsillo trasero saco un llavero con una llave y me la dio—, Bella me dijo que te diera esto. Es la llave de su departamento y me dijo que te dijera, que hoy va a ver una cena en su casa como bienvenida a Renata y que por favor vayas — Mierda.

— De acuerdo, gracias —dije bufando.

— Bien… entra a tu clase —dijo y se dio la vuelta.

Entré a mi clase con las llaves en mis manos, y estas me quemaban, quería salir corriendo y ver como estaba, pero sabía que si no se sentía bien, de seguro que se recostaría.

¡Maldita Tanya! Estaba seguro que era por su culpa.

Cuando terminó la jornada, salí del estacionamiento del instituto a todo lo que daba para poder llegar a casa, darme una ducha e ir a ver a Bella. Quería estar con ella, saber cómo estaba, si necesitaba algo, estaba muy preocupado. Algo en mi pecho me hacía doler. Hoy la había visto tan incómoda, tan nerviosa, sus manos temblaban de eso me había percatado. Y ahora no sabía que le pasaba ni que estaba pensando, y eso me alteraba un poco.

Cuando llegue a mi departamento Emmett esta con un montón de ropa sobre el sofá de la sala…

— ¿Qué haces? —pregunté dejando mi mochila sobre el sofá que estaba frente a donde él estaba sentado.

— Estoy viendo que me voy a poner en la cena de hoy —dijo mientras miraba dos camisas una a la par de la otra.

— ¿En serio Emmett? —él asintió— no lo puedo creer ¡Eso es de mujeres! Toma lo primero que tengas a mano y póntelo, ya estas juntándote demasiado con Rosalie.

— Idiota Rose es mi novia, por supuesto que voy a pasar tiempo con ella, yo no soy como tú, siempre andas todo desgarbado y a las mujeres les gustan que sus hombre nos veamos bien —dijo como si fuera lo más obvio.

— Bella no es esa clase de mujer, a ella le gusto como soy —dije muy seguro de mí y de lo que Bella sentía.

— No lo sé, Jacob sabe vestirse bien — ¡Oh hijo de…! Con que burlándose ah… a ver quién ríe último.

— Sabes ahora que me lo dices creo que tienes razón, el profesor Pitt es de vestirse bien también.

— ¿Quién es el profesor Pitt? ¿Y eso que tiene que ver? —dijo mientras yo me levantaba

— Es mi profesor de matemáticas, es alto, rubio y de ojos celestes, lo digo porque hoy Rose estuvo buscándome en su aula y vi como él le coqueteaba, la trataba con muchas confiancitas —Emmett puso los ojos como platos y yo me dirigí a mi habitación con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

— Edward ven y explícame eso… ¡Edward! —me encerré en mi habitación y comencé a desvestirme.

Busque que ponerme para hoy y recordé lo que dijo Emmett. ¡Mierda! Tampoco podía andar como un pordiosero. Hice una mueca y comencé a buscar, no era que no tuviese ropa, pero es que me daba mucha pereza andar arreglándome, pero bueno Bella lo valía, por supuesto que sí.

Tome un pantalón de Jeans oscuro medio pitillo de hombre y una camisa blanca, lo tire sobre la cama y me fui al baño. Tome la ducha lo más rápido que pude, cuando salí me vestí y me coloque un poco de mi perfume, a Bella le gustaba. Me coloque unos tenis de vestir blancos y salí hacia la sala, Emmett no se veía por ningún lado, miré sobre el sofá de la sala y su ropa ya no estaba. Tomé el celular de mi mochila y las llaves de mi auto junto a mi billetera y salí, para lo de Bella.

Cuando iba camino a su departamento recordé las llaves, me toque el bolsillo de mi pantalón y ahí estaban, menos mal no quería volver otra vez. Cuando llegue de pronto me había entrado un nerviosismo ilógico, solo iban a estar los de siempre, exceptuando a Jacob y su novia. Quería conocer a la chica, según Bella parecía ser una buena mujer. Realmente quería ver cuán enamorado estaba ese perro, tenía que sacarme todos los demonios de mi cabeza de alguna forma.

Llegué a su piso y cuando el ascensor se abrió entre en pánico y no supe por qué. Tomé las llaves que Bella me mando con Rose y cuando llegue a su puerta no sabía si entrar sin llamar o solo tocar el timbre. Decidí tocar el timbre, pero… por algo Bella me había dado las llaves, eso quería decir que me tenía confianza como para que yo entrará sin llamar.

Puse la llave en la hendidura y abrí la puerta.

No se escuchaba nada, por lo que deduje que Bella debía de estar todavía descansando. Fui directo a su habitación y abrí…

Ellos dos desnudos en una habitación. Eso era lo único que veía.

Yo tenía razón respecto a Jacob el muy hijo de puta quería tener algo con Bella, y ella… fije mi vista en ella y vi lo asustada que estaba, la había encontrado justo cuando me estaba engañando. Sólo pronunciar esa palabra en mi mente me hizo doler el cuerpo. No lo podía creer, ella que me pedía que confiara, que ella solo tenía ojos para mí.

Mentira. Ella mentía.

Mil pensamientos pasaron por mi cabeza. Huir, llorar, golpearle, insultarle, morirme. Deseaba realizar todas esas cosas con una intensidad tan semejante que no sabiendo cual ganaba, sólo pude quedarme paralizado bajo el marco de la puerta como un imbécil. Mi vista se nublo y no lo pude soportar más debía salir de ahí.

Mis manos temblaban, mi cuerpo entero temblaba ¿Y ahora que hacia?

Estaba llegando a la sala cuando la sentí aproximarse, tomándome del brazo…

— Edward, espera no… —No podía verla, no quería que me tocará si otro la había tocado. Quería salir de aquí, no quería permanecer en este lugar.

— Suéltame —le susurre y mi voz salió sin vida.

— Por favor, déjame explicarte, no es lo que parece, Jacob se…

— ¡Te dije que me sueltes! —grite zafándome de su agarre, no lo soportaba.

— ¡No, por favor escúchame! Enserio no es lo que parece, Edward por favor amor… — ¡No! Como tenia cara para llamarme de esa forma, cuando la había encontrado con él desnuda. Una ira infinita de mí se apodero haciéndome ciego, sin saber lo que decía, pero no me importo.

— ¡No me llames amor! Eres… eres una maldita, con razón hoy te regresaste del instituto, para esto regresaste ¡Eres una mentirosa, una maldita mentirosa! —Jacob se acercaba a nosotros preocupado y detrás de él venía Rosalie con una chica.

— No es así Edward, no es lo que parece, por favor hablemos —intentó tomarme la mano pero la aparte bruscamente.

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Edward que pasa? —preguntó Rosalie al ver mi estado ¡Por Dios solo quería irme! No podía seguir siendo tan cínica. Todos decían lo mismo cuando su pareja los encontraba engañándolos "_no es lo que parece" "yo te puedo explicar" "es todo una confusión" _

¡Y una mierda de confusión!

— ¿Qué sucede? —Dije mirándola a los ojos, a ver como se disfrazaba ahora—, sucede que encontré a Bella con su querido amiguito en su habitación los dos desnudos… conmigo no te bastaba verdad, necesitabas a alguien con más experiencia no es así… ¿Por qué Bella? ¿Por qué me haces esto? —no me aguante más y mis lágrimas solas salieron. No se me quitaba la sensación de que todo mi mundo se me estaba cayendo a pedazos y que estaba perdiendo progresivamente el sentido según iba alejándome más y más de ella.

El timbre de la puerta sonó y Rose se apresuró a abrir la puerta. Mi hermano fijo su vista en mí y frunció el ceño.

Bella intento acercarse a mí, pero no podía permitir que me tocara, no la quería cerca.

— ¡No me toques!... ahora lo entiendo, tú jamás me quisiste lo suficiente como para tener algo serio conmigo, nunca lo jugarías todo por mí, siempre tuviste miedo de que alguien nos descubriera, siempre intentando decir que no es lo que parece, siempre intentando ocultarme… —decir eso me dolió mucho más a mí. En absoluto provocaba que la amara menos y que cada una de las lágrimas que ella derramaba no me dolieran más que si fueran mías. Iba a seguir pero la voz de mi hermano me lo impidió.

— Edward, estás enojado, y estas diciendo tarugadas —negué con la cabeza, porque no eran tarugadas, no—, no digas cosas de las que luego te puedes arrepentir —volví a negar con la cabeza y un sollozo se atravesó por mi garganta peleando por salir.

Ella lo había prometido y no había cumplido. Me estaba engañando. El rostro de mi padre se me cruzo por la cabeza y quise morirme. Por las vueltas de la vida. Ella era igual a ese hijo de puta.

— Tú eres igual a mi padre, para él solo soy un juguete que trata de comprarme con dinero, pero sabes, tu eres peor, porque tú me compras en la cama, juegas conmigo como quieres, ahora comprendo porque Demetri te dejo por tu mejor amiga, tal vez se dio cuenta de que a él también lo engañabas… —un jadeo de Rosalie y Jacob se escuchó en la sala… sentí asco de mí mismo, por haber dicho aquello que tanto le dolía. Respire hondo, luchando contra el deseo de abrazarme a su cintura y pedirle perdón, pero no. No lo haría. Ella había hecho algo malo no yo.

— ¡Como te atreves, maldito! ¡Cómo puedes decirme una cosa así! ¡Eres una mierda Edward, yo jamás engañe a Demetri, y mucho menos a ti, maldito estúpido! —decía Bella mientras me golpeaba. Más yo no me moví. No le creía.

Mis lágrimas rajaban como cuchillo mis mejillas y el dolor era insoportable ¿Qué hacía aquí parado? Tenía que irme, lo sabía.

— Nada, de lo que dices es verdad… no es verdad. —susurro llorando mirándome a los ojos desde el piso, donde Rosalie la tenía abrazada. Quise morirme al ver esa imagen, pero era tanto el dolor que no me permitía acercarme. Tenía que salir de este lugar. Tome la decisión y me dirigí a la puerta, con un peso sobre mi pecho.

— Edward, por favor —suplicó, cuando yo había tomado el picaporte de la puerta. No lo aguante más y mi llanto silencioso no se hizo esperar.

Salí dejándola allí, llorando y gritando mi nombre, y no quise voltearme o sucumbiría y eso no lo podía aguantar, no lo podía soportar.

Corrí por las escaleras de emergencia hacia la calle donde estaba mi auto. Cuando llegue a el me subí y arranque a fondo, gritando de desesperación y rogando para que el dolor en mi pecho se fuera. Maneje sin rumbo fijo…

**Narrador POV.**

Edward pensó que era curioso como el cuerpo aún pudiera funcionarle a pesar de que el único deseo de su corazón fuera morirse. Pero lo hacía, de hecho lo alejaba sin descanso del departamento de Bella donde la había encontrado a ella y a él, en un estado de desnudez notable. Edward sospechaba que sólo era un vano intento de alguna parte irracional de su mente que pensaba que poner distancia de por medio ayudaría a aliviarle el dolor. Pero no era así, el dolor persistía y se acrecentaba cada vez más.

Tuvo que bajar la velocidad de su vehículo ya que había entrado en una calle transitada, tanto por vehículos como por peatones. No podía más debía estacionarse, necesitaba salir y respirar, porque sentía que el aire le faltaba. Se estacionó y miró la hora en su reloj de muñeca. Eran las 22:50 pm. No podía creer que había manejado tanto, ni siquiera se había percatado de que el cielo ya no era más color celeste, sino más bien un azul oscuro casi negro. Se bajó del auto y se dirigió al primer Club que estaba frente a él, sin siquiera mirar el nombre del lugar.

Edward sentía que su corazón roto latía pesadamente en las sienes mientras otro fragmento resistía en su pecho, intentado desesperadamente oxigenarse. No servía de mucho, porque aunque el chico tratara de respirar violentamente mientras subía las escaleras de aquel Club, aferrándose a la barandilla, su boca se contraía contra su voluntad en llanto, permitiéndole únicamente respirar breves y bruscas bocanadas de aire.

No obstante, no quería, _no podía_ parar, pues tenía la sensación de que en el mismo instante en que se detuviera, se derrumbaría.

Llego hasta la barra y aun había poca gente pero no le importo, es más ya nada le importaba.

Pedía bebidas alcohólicas fuerte que mitigaran su dolor, mas eso no le era suficiente. Sentía su vista nublarse de vez en cuando por las lágrimas, y aun que trataba de apartarlas estas salían igual.

A lo lejos un grupo de muchachos y muchachas se reían y compartían sus tragos y una chica en particular divisó aquella melena cobriza de entre la gente que ya casi copaba el lugar. Si, ella no lo confundiría ni en el mismísimo infierno a aquel chico.

Camino hasta él y se acercó por detrás, sintiendo como con la sola presencia de él su entrepierna se humedecía. Le gustaba, le encantaba y pensaba tenerlo para ella esa noche sí o sí. Se situó a su la lado y lo saludó con su voz más falsa pero agradable a los oídos ajenos.

— Hola Edward… ¿Qué haces por aquí… solito? —dijo Tanya con voz melosa.

Edward la miró y no supo si mandarla a la mierda o solamente ignorarla. Por lo que opto por lo segundo.

— Oh vamos Edward, si estas sólo yo te acompañare, sin intentar nada, lo prometo —él la miro, pero aun así no confiaba en ella.

— ¡Vete Tanya! no quiero saber nada de ti ni de ninguna mujer… son todas unas malditas zorras —Edward se sentía muy enojado y dolido para diferenciar entre una buena y mala mujer como lo era la muchacha rubia de sonrisa venenosa.

— Ok, estaré por aquí cerca por si me necesitas —dijo la chica dándose la vuelta y yendo hacia la otra parte de la barra, donde la aguardaba muy sonriente uno de los barman amigo de ella.

Tanya no pensaba dejar pasar la oportunidad de estar con Edward e iba a hacer todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para estar esa noche con él. Aunque tuviera que drogarlo para estar en su cama, lo iba a hacer.

Llamó a su amigo discretamente y apartándolo a una parte oscura del club le pidió el favor que la llevaría a gozar esa noche.

— Tanya es muy peligroso —dijo aquel chico corpulento.

— Lo sé, pero es para una amiga que está muerta de amor por él, por favor sabes que yo soy de pagar muy bien los favores —el chico dudo, pero acepto.

Tanya le paso aquella pastillita color azul y luego le dio un suave beso en los labios.

— Ponlo en su próximo trago, yo me encargare del resto —Peter asintió y se alejó. Con la pastillita en la mano. A esperar que aquel chico con la cara pintada de dolor le pidiera un trago. Lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal y él lo sabía, pero un polvo con la zorra de Tanya lo valía. Ella era toda una puta en la cama.

La chica rubia con ojos encantadores estuvo a la espera y vio el momento en que el chico de melena cobriza pidió su trago, ella miro al barman y él le guiño el ojo cuando le entrego el trago a Edward. Tanya se sintió cada vez más expectante, y a los diez minutos vio cómo su hazaña daba su fruto, viendo como Edward se levantaba de su asiento casi tambaleando.

Edward se sentía muy mareado, pero el dolor persistía. Por lo que decidió que ya era hora de irse. Pagó su cuenta y casi arrastrando los pies bajo las escaleras del Club que daban a la calle.

Sintió que alguien lo ayudaba a salir del lugar y lo agradeció.

— Señorita, creo que su novio no debería manejar en ese estado —dijo el guardaespaldas del Club, mirando como Tanya lo llevaba casi a rastras.

— Lo sé, por eso voy a manejar yo, solo podría hacerme el favor de sostenerlo mientras le saco las llaves del auto del bolsillo —dijo ella con tono inocente.

— Claro, permítame —el hombre grande sostuvo a Edward y Tanya aprovecho a meter la mano dentro de su pantalón. Las tomo y le hizo seña al hombre grande para que la acompañara hasta el auto de Edward. Se sentía regocijada de que casi obtenía su cometido. Todo le estaba saliendo bien.

Tanya manejo hasta el hotel más cercano. Lo quería en ese mismo momento, pero debía de esperar solo unos minutos y obtendría lo que tanto había añorado. Cuando llego hasta el hotel, sin bajarse del auto pidió una habitación.

Edward había salido del auto y sentía que volaba, camino y alguien lo empujó sobre algo mullido.

Su mente bullía violentamente, superponiendo imágenes, voces y recuerdos. Pero la escena que había visto de ellos dos desnudos, de algún modo conseguía una y otra vez abrirse paso entre el caos de pensamientos, opacando a los demás. Y cada vez que rememoraba a Jacob y Bella los dos en aquella habitación, sentía una oleada de dolor extenderse por su cuerpo y las preguntas se multiplicaban.

— ¿Por qué Bella? ¿Por qué mi amor?

Tanya había quedado con las manos suspendidas en su brasier y al escuchar aquel nombre su sonrisa se hizo aún más grande, dándole más ánimo y de seguir desvistiéndose. Se quitó el brasier y sus bragas, le quito los tenis a Edward y luego su pantalón junto a su bóxer, para luego sentarse a horcajadas de Edward. Desabotono la camisa de Edward y se maravilló con su cuerpo.

Llevo sus malvados y blasfemos labios sobre los de él y lo beso, pasando su fría lengua por sus cálidos labios. Beso su cuello y sintió la necesidad de marcarlo dejando un chupón en su lado izquierdo, alcanzo su celular que posaba sobre aquella mesa de noche y lo puso en modo de cámara y comenzó con aquel espectáculo de flashes, se tomó fotos a ella y a él en distintas posiciones, besándolo, acariciándolo, a su cuerpo y a el de él, a los juntos y por separado. Volvió a dejar su celular sobre la mesa y continuo con aquel festín que ella misma había conseguido. Estaba tan excitada, que pasó su lengua por las tetillas de Edward y él pego un respingo

— Bella amor… —susurro él con los ojos medio entrecerrados— hazme olvidarme… dime que es mentira… yo te amo… Jacob no —él decía incoherencias y sabía que hablaba de la profesora Swan, pero no le importaba, ella se pensaba cobrar todas y cada una de las veces que ella la humillo delante de sus compañeros.

— Shhh… tranquilo… tócame Edward —Edward se sentía muy confundido y quería olvidar lo que vio, quería que todo fuera una maldita pesadilla. Pero no importaba lo que su corazón le dijera, los argumentos lógicos eran aplastantes.

Él dejándose llevar, por aquel rose sobre su entrepierna cerro su mente y se olvidó de todo, dejando que su _"Bella" _lo hiciera olvidar.

El cuerpo de Edward reaccionaba a los estímulos que la chica de pensamientos frívolos le hacía. Tanya lo sabía, sabía que aquella pastilla de éxtasis que le había dado no los dejaba fuera de juego, no y ella lo sabía, porque ya antes la había usado también y sabía que si ella lo seguí estimulando el cuerpo de Edward despertaría como les pasaba a todos los chicos con los que ella había usado esa pastilla. Se froto contra él hasta que sintió su erección presionando su centro y ella se sintió morir por tenerlo dentro. Llevo una de sus manos al miembro de Edward que lo único que hacía era jadear con los ojos cerrados, nombrando de vez en cuando a Isabella. Tanya se mordía la lengua cada vez que la nombraba, pero no le importaba, él ahora estaba con ella.

Alineo el falo de Edward en su entrada y ella se deslizo sintiéndose la mujer más completa. Se movió sobre él de arriba hacia abajo mientras Edward se retorcía pensando que su Bella lo estaba haciendo olvidar.

Tanya debía de apurarse a que Edward se corriera rápido, porque la pastilla que ella le había dado no iba durar por mucho tiempo más. Edward comenzaba a cobrar su juicio, pero de nada le serviría ya que al sentirse como las paredes de la chica que lo cabalgaba lo apretaba, sintió el deseo de correrse. Tanya había llegado al orgasmo, pero Edward no, y se quería halar los cabellos de su cabeza, ella quería que él terminara dentro suyo; por lo que tuvo que salir de encima de él y hacerlo acabar estimulándolo con su mano. No mucho duro Edward cuando esa explosión se apodero de él. Abrió sus ojos y estos brillaban, tenía la vista un poco nublosa, y antes de caer en la inconsciencia por aquel orgasmo robado, solo escucho como le susurraban al oído…

— No sabes lo que acabas de darme —y con eso se dejó ir.

**Edward POV**

Un dolor tremendo me azotaba la cabeza y aún no había abierto los ojos. Sentía mi cuerpo todo agarrotado y un raro hormigueo en mis manos. Tenía la lengua seca y rogaba por algo líquido. Intente abrir los ojos y el dolor era mucho peor ¿Qué mierda me había pasado?

Entonces los recuerdos vinieron como dagas a mi cabeza, cerré los ojos fuertemente y volvió a abrirlos.

Intente moverme pero un peso sobre mi pecho me lo impidió, mire hacia abajo y cabello rubio fue lo que vi… _cabello rubio_. Salte de esa cama como alma que lleva el diablo y un nudo en mi garganta se instaló.

No, no, no. Dios mío, no.

¿Qué mierda? ¿Ta-Tanya? Oh Dios Mío.

Miré a mi alrededor y no había que ser adivino para saber que era este lugar ¡Maldita sea estaba en un hotel! ¿Qué mierda hacía en un hotel con…Tanya?

Vi como ella se incorporaba dejándome ver todo su torso sin pudor alguno.

— Edward a dónde vas… ven, todavía falta un rato para irnos —No, yo no pude haber hecho eso. No yo… yo no pude haberle hecho eso a Bella. _Bella_.

Su solo nombre en mi cabeza hizo que el pánico se instalara en mi cuerpo.

— ¿Qué mierda sucedió Tanya? ¿Qué paso? ¿Cómo es que estoy aquí? —le grite sintiendo un agrio sabor en mi boca.

— ¿Cómo que, que paso? Pasó lo que paso Edward, tú y yo tuvimos sexo — ¡No!

— ¡Estas mintiendo Tanya! ¡Dime la verdad! ¡Es mentira! —grite desesperado. Mis ojos se aguaron y el nudo en la garganta no me dejo hablar.

— Mírate en el espejo, mira tú cuello —lleve la mano a mi cuello y me di la vuelta para verme en el espejo que colgaba en la pared. Mis ojos inmediatamente se posaron sobre aquella marca roja que se divisaba en la parte izquierda de mi cuello.

Entonces imágenes me vinieron a la mente como baldazos de agua helada.

"_Hola Edward… ¿Qué haces por aquí… solito?" "Ok, estaré por aquí cerca por si me necesitas" _era ella, Tanya había estado conmigo anoche… Dios Mío.

Comencé a vestirme lo más rápido que mis manos me daban. Quería salir de ese asqueroso lugar. Me puse mis tenis, mi pantalón y mi camisa a medio abrochar o mal abrochada, no me interesaba, solo quería irme de ahí. Busque mi billetera y las llaves de mi auto y todo estaba en uno de mis bolsillos trasero.

— Edward quédate un rato más, aún hay tiempo —dijo mientras yo me dirigía a la puerta de la habitación.

— ¡Vete al diablo maldita zorra! —le grite dándome la vuelta y escupiéndole las palabras en su cara con mucho odio y asco.

— Ahora me llamas zorra, hace unas horas no me decías así —dijo con un sonrisa en sus labios. Y juro que por primera vez sentí deseos de golpear a una mujer, pero esta no valía la pena.

— Hace unas horas tendría que haber estado demasiado borracho para haberte tocado, porque en mis cinco sentidos no lo habría hecho jamás —con eso me di la vuelta y abrí la puerta cuando habló.

— Recuerda Edward… yo lo que quiero lo tengo, a ti te quise y te tuve —abrí la puerta y salí de ese lugar casi diría que corriendo.

Iba en el auto queriendo llegar al departamento, me sentía asqueado, sucio y con el olor de Tanya encima. Tuve que frenar el auto por la espantosa nausea que me vino. Solo atine a abrir la puerta que no me dio tiempo a bajarme, cuando vomite lo que tenía en mi estómago. El esfuerzo que hice, hizo que mis ojos se llenaran de lágrimas. Me incorporé y me limpie la boca con mi camisa. Cerré la puerta y me quede quieto, tan quieto que podía ver como las partículas de polvo que había dentro del auto pasaban frente a mis ojos; estos se inundaron de lágrimas y el dolor en mi pecho se me hizo aplastante.

Un grito desgarrador salió de lo más profundo de mí ser, golpee el volante con mis manos para luego sujetarlo como si mi vida dependiera de eso, deje posar mi frente en el y llore, llore gritando y odiándome por haber hecho lo que hice. Por haberme matado en vida yo mismo. Porque sabía que en cuanto Bella se enterara, me odiaría, y me alejaría de ella. Me dejaría.

No se por cuánto tiempo estuve en esa misma posición lamentándome el error que había cometido hasta que sentí que mi celular sonaba. Mire a mi costado y este estaba sobre el asiento del copiloto, lo tome y vi que era Emmett…

— Ho-Hola —dije con mi voz estrangulada por mi llanto.

— ¡Edward! —Suspiró y volvió a hablar— Edward ¿dónde estás? Te estuve llamando toda la noche, por favor vuelve al departamento, nada de lo que viste es verdad todo fue una confusión Jacob se confundió creyó que Bella era Renata… —ante la mención de su nombre, mi cuerpo se estremeció y volvió a llorar como no había llorado desde el día que su madre había muerto.

— ¿Edward que pasa? ¿Estas lastimado? ¿Dónde estás? Voy por ti —pregunto Emmett asustado.

— Yo… yo voy para el departamento —sollocé lo último y corté.

¿Qué le iba a decir a Emmett? ¿Qué iba a hacer él? ¿Qué le iba a decir a Bella?

_Bella._

Arranque el auto y maneje hasta mi edificio. Cuando llegué y salí del auto el cielo ya se estaba esclareciendo, mire mi reloj y este marcaba las 5:45 am. Suspire con mi pecho tembloroso y subí a enfrentar al primero de muchos.

Cuando abrí la puerta del departamento, Emmett lo esperaba sentado en la sala. Agache mi cabeza y quise morirme en ese momento.

— ¡Edward! —dijo levantándose y yendo a mi encuentro — Dios santo, Edward ¿estás bien? —Emmett me miro a la cara y mis ojos enseguida se aguaron.

Tape mi rostro con mis manos y volví a llorar de la vergüenza, el asco y la bronca que me tenía a mí mismo. Emmett se acercó a mí y me abrazo. Lo necesitaba, necesitaba saber que él no me dejaría sólo. Él me conocía más que nadie, y sabía que aparte de lo de Bella algo más había pasado.

— Edward… ¿Qué tienes? ¿Qué pasó? —dijo frotándome la espalda mientras yo lloraba desahogándome. Volví a mirarlo y hablé…

— Yo… yo en-engañe a Bella —dije cayendo de rodillas frente a mi hermano.

Emmett me miro y cerró sus ojos.

— Estas mintiendo… lo estás haciendo por lo que viste ¿no es así? —reprochó con su vos entrecortada. Yo negué y llore más fuerte.

— ¡Eres un idiota! ¡Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a Bella, ella estuvo toda la puta noche llorando desconsoladamente, por ti! ¡Mierda Edward!

— ¿Qué voy a hacer Emmett? Ayúdame, no la quiero perder por favor que hago para que no me deje, no puedo perderla, la amo más que a mi vida, cometí un error y quiero repararlo… —rogué por que él me diera una solución.

Él se acercó y se sentó a mi lado abrazándome.

—Tienes que decirle la verdad, Edward.

Sentí el corazón muerto y pesado en el pecho. Clavé mis uñas en mis manos quería sentir el consuelo de un dolor físico que eclipsara el dolor emocional que parecía querer partirme en dos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

No fui al instituto ni ayer martes, ni hoy miércoles, no me sentía con fuerzas para nada, estaba encerrado en mi habitación llorando como un jodido idiota, con miedo de perder a Bella…

Lo único que podía aliviarme ese dolor era estar con ella, aunque el verla o tenerla no paraba de recordarme que pronto la perdería. Lo sabía y era un cobarde por no llamarla sabiendo que entre ella y Jacob no había nada, Emmett me había contado como sucedieron las cosas, como la herí con mis palabras, como la lastime con mi desprecio y eso me estaba matando. Bella era mi mundo, mi vida giraba su alrededor, ella me daba la paz y también me la quitaba, ella me daba el aliento y sin querer me lo arrebataba. Ella era mi todo y me dejaría sin nada.

Sabía que sólo era cuestión de tiempo que se enterará, quizás tardara una semana más, tal vez unas horas. Y la tensión de la espera era casi insoportable.

Escuché la puerta de la entrada, pero no quería levantarme, pero volví a escucharla y aunque no quise fui a ver quién era.

Abrí sin más y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas en un segundo. Tuve que ocultar mi mirada, no podía mirarla a los ojos. Ella, el amor de mi vida, estaba parada frente a mí, con sus ojos abnegados en lágrimas.

Hice dos pasos hacia atrás y tome el picaporte de la puerta para sostenerme, no podía verla. Ella se metió al departamento y su olor termino por romperme.

— ¡Por favor Edward, por favor! ¡Déjame explicarte! te juro que es no es verdad lo que viste, Jacob se confundió, él pensó que yo era Renata, ella estaba en la habitación de al lado con Rosalie… Edward te lo juro, yo… yo jamás te haría una cosa como esa, tienes que creerme.

Cerré la puerta y me apoye en ella llorando silenciosamente ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? ¿Cómo le decía lo que le había hecho? No podía, no podía _pero debía._

Ella me rodeó con sus brazos por mi espalda y yo solté un sollozó ahogado, no me aguante más. Me di la vuelta y la abrace, llore con un llanto roto y desgarrador, estrechándola con fuerza queriéndome fundir en ella para siempre. La abrase, respirando el aroma de su pelo, sintiendo su corazón latir apresuradamente contra su pecho…

— ¡Perdóname, perdóname, perdóname! —repetí una y otra vez por haberle causado semejante dolor. Y por… por haberla engañado de la forma en que lo hice.

Ella me miro a los ojos y lloraba con la desesperación en la mirada.

— No, perdóname tu a mí, tú tienes razón yo… yo nunca te di el lugar que te mereces y no sabes cómo me duele darme cuenta ahora, pero por favor dime que me crees, dime que me crees que entre Jacob y yo no ha pasado nada, por favor —por supuesto que le creía.

Estos dos días habían sido la tortura más agónica que haya vivido. Había comprendido a golpes y palabras que Bella era mía. Emmett me hablaba de cómo estaba ella y me decía que lo mejor era decirle la verdad, que Bella me amaba demasiado y que ella me perdonaría. Él me pedía que le contara como es que había podido perder el control de esa forma y la verdad era que ni yo mismo podía responderme eso, no me acordaba de nada, si sabía cómo había llegado a aquel lugar y me acordaba que Tanya había aparecido pero luego todo era confuso, solo sabía que había despertado en aquel hotel con ella sobre mi pecho.

¿Cómo le contaba eso a Bella? ¿Cómo le decía que no me acordaba de cómo la había traicionado?

No quería perderla. No quería.

— Te creo Bella, pero por favor dime que me perdonas, lo siento… lo siento yo, jamás debí decirte todas esas cosas, todas y cada una era mentira yo… yo no creo todo eso, lo siento.

— Yo, claro que te perdono, entiende que es a ti a quien amo y por ti haría cualquier cosa Edward —lo sabía y ahora me daba cuenta, de la magnitud de su amor. Sentí tanto miedo.

— ¡Te adoro Bella, yo solo necesito que me prometas que no me dejaras, que no te alejaras de mi lado por favor! —le suplique desesperado, la necesitaba y lo necesitaba oír de sus labios.

— Te lo prometo y juro que te lo voy a demostrar… te amo —la bese con el anhelo de siempre. Con la desesperación dejándose apoderar de mis actos.

Ella me amaba y me perdonaría, su amor era suficiente para perdonarme, le rogaría y me arrastraría por pedirle perdón.

Pasamos la tarde abrazados, ella estaba feliz lo podía ver en sus ojos, en sus besos, en sus caricias.

Estuve aferrado a ella todo el tiempo, no la dejaba de abrazar en ningún momento. Tendría que tomar valor y decirle, pero lo haría mañana, lo haría y me la pasaría rogando todo el fin de semana si fuera necesario.

Estuvimos más de una hora _"despidiéndonos" _hasta que luego de pedirle más de mil veces perdón y en distintas ocasiones llorando, la deje ir. No podía perderla, no a ella.

Mañana se lo diría.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Llegue al instituto un poco tarde. Hoy me había levantado con un gran dolor en el cuerpo, y un poco afiebrado. Ahora más que nunca no podía enfermarme, por lo que a las apurada y sin desayunar con Emmett pero afirmándole que de hoy no pasaba, le contaría a Bella lo que había hecho.

Estaba parado en mi casillero buscando un libro de literatura para la clase de Bella. Tomé todo lo que necesitaba y me dirigí a su clase. Apenas entre sentí el clima denso.

Mire hacia el escritorio de Bella, para asegurarme si había llegado y en este estaba sentada Tanya. El asco que me dio el verla fue inaudito.

— Ven Edward, mira que bonitos salimos —me acerque a ella, y esta me tendió dos fotos—, a la profesora Swan no le gustaron mucho… acaba de irse.

_A la profesora Swan no le gustaron mucho… acaba de irse._

Corrí al estacionamiento como alma que lleva el diablo, no ella no pudo haber visto eso, por Dios, no.

Mis lágrimas no se hicieron esperar y me estaba comenzando a faltar el aire.

Divise el auto de Bella y corrí hasta ella, Rosalie estaba manejando. Corrí lo más que pude hasta la puerta del copiloto y vi como lloraba Bella de forma rota y desgarradora. Quise morirme en ese momento.

— ¡Bella! —golpee su ventanilla e intente abrir la puerta. Estaba llorando y no me importaba, no podía dejar que se fuera.

Por favor Dios, no permitas que me deje.

— ¡Sal de aquí, pendejo de mierda! —Rose gritó. Pero no me importó. No si el amor de mi vida, se me iba de mi lado.

— ¡Bella, por favor hablemos! ¡Perdóname! ¡Perdóname! —le pedía llorando. Ella negaba con su cabeza, desesperada queriendo alejarse de mí. No podía permitirlo.

—Rosalie arranca de una vez — ¡No!

— ¡No, Bella! ¡No te vayas! ¡Por favor amor! —volví a golpear la ventanilla. Estaba desesperado.

Rose arrancó y salió disparada de ese lugar. Corrí detrás de su auto gritando su nombre, llorando. La había perdido.

Volví al instituto por mi mochila, necesitaba buscarla. Cuando llegue al aula el rector estaba hablando con todos. Al verme se me acerco

— Cullen ¿está usted bien? —yo negué y tome mi mochila del banco donde la había dejado.

— Tengo que irme… —solo me limite a decir eso. No podía dejar pasar más tiempo. Tenía que salir a buscarla.

— No puede…

— ¡Me importa una mierda si puedo o no, me voy a ir y punto! —grité. El aula se quedó en un silencio sepulcral y Tanya con esa puta sonrisa de triunfo me miraba desde su banco.

— ¿Y adónde vas? ¿La profesora Swan no te perdona que le hayas sido infiel conmigo?—dijo delante de todos, mire al rector y este miro a Tanya con el ceño fruncido, pero no con sorpresa.

— ¡Eres una maldita zorra! ¡Eres una pobre insulsa! Tuviste que esperar que yo estuviera borracho y arrastrándome para que me metiera contigo, porque en mis cinco sentidos jamás le hubiera sido infiel a Bella, y si la profesora Swan y yo somos pareja y no me importa si lo saben yo la amo y ella me ama y ni tu ni nadie lograra separarnos —dije esto último mirando al rector, sabía que al decir esto Bella corría el peligro de tener graves problemas, pero ya no aguantaba más.

— Rector lo ha escuchado verdad, la profesora Swan mantiene una relación con un alumno de esta institución, si nuestros padres se llegaran a enterar no… —dijo con malicia en la voz.

— No tendrían por qué decir nada, porque la profesora Swan dejo de ser educadora de esta institución hace una semana —sabía que era mentira y lo agradecí enormemente. Bella debió de haber hablado con él con anterioridad. Tanya se quedó anonadada y con sorpresa. Ella no se esperaba eso ¡Maldita hija de mil puta!

Me volteé y salí de ese lugar. Tenía que encontrar a Bella. Tenía que hablar con ella, no podía perderla. Había perdido a mi madre y no me podía permitir perderla a ella también…

Ya lo había dicho antes, Bella era mi todo, mi mundo, todo lo mío giraba a su alrededor y si ella no estaba en mi vida, ya no tendría vida.

No la quería si ella no estaba más conmigo.

* * *

**¡MALDITA TANYA, COMO PUDO HACERLE ESO! ****LA ODIO... PU... DE CUARTA ¿ustedes que piensan?**

**ESPERO SUS REVIEWS**

**Ufff si que fue largo! Bueno ooootra ves disculpen la tardanza, peor tuve un problema "técnico" con mi hermana *literalmente me había borrado el cap ya casi terminado* pero bueno... espero que lo hayan disfrutado como yo al escribirlo...**

**Y muchas gracias a las chicas del facebook por todo su apoyo**

**Sin nada mas que decir me despido hasta el próximo capitulo**

*****Gis Cullen*****


	16. Destrozados

**Disclaimer****: **Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen Stephenie Meyer y su Editorial. La historia que leerán a continuación me pertenece a mí.

* * *

**Capítulo** **Beteado** **por:** **Shades**

* * *

**Capítulo 17: Destrozados **

_**Desearía haber sido frío como una piedra**__**  
**__**Entonces no sentiría miedo**__**  
**__**Desearía no tener haber tenido este corazón**__**  
**__**Entonces no conocería el ardor de la lluvia…**__**  
**__**Podría permanecer fuerte y seguir**_

_**Viéndote ir.**__**  
**__**No me haría tanto daño **__**  
**__**O me sentiría tan solo **__**  
**__**Me gustaría haber sido frío como una piedra.**_

… _**  
**__**Casi me doy la vuelta en Mississippi**__**  
**__**Girándome sobre el hombro todo el camino**__**  
**__**¡A pesar de todo estaré bien!**__**  
**__**Pero todas estas lágrimas me nublan el camino**__**  
**__**Y me acuerdo cuando eras mío.**_

_**Cold as Stone/Lady Antebellu**_

**Edward POV.**

Sus lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, se maldecía así mismo ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Sin ella no tenía vida.

Hacía ya dos días, que no sabía nada de ella, no la veía, no hablaba con ella, no sabía cómo estaba, no la besaba, estaba que se moría.

El jueves, me había quedado toda la noche en la puerta de su departamento, esperando a que ella volviera. La llamé, le mandé mensajes y nada, llamé a Rosalie y también había sido en vano, ninguna de ellas me respondía, hable con Emmett, le rogué que llamara a Rosalie y que le preguntara por Bella, pero nada. Rosalie estaba con ella pero no le dijo nada más. Cada segundo que pasaba, el agujero en mi pecho se abría cada vez más, haciendo que el dolor fuera insoportable.

Entendía el enojo de Rosalie, pero yo estaba arrepentido, había cometido un error horrible y ahora lo estaba pagando, aunque ni siquiera me acordará de ello.

Emmett había insistido en que dejará de hacer guardia en la puerta del departamento de Bella y volviera al nuestro, pero no, no iba a volver a ese lugar hasta que ella volviera y me dejará explicarme. Sabía muy bien que ella no estaba dentro, Jacob me lo había confirmado el viernes, cuando iban de salida con Renata. Al parecer se iban del departamento de Bella.

Jacob me miraba entre apenado y enojado y yo lo entendía, solo me dijo que ella lo había llamado y le dijo que ella no iba a estar y que podían quedarse. Al parecer Jacob era demasiado orgulloso para quedarse allí sin que estuviera la dueña presente. Él sólo me dijo que ya tenía planeado que ese día volvía a su tierra con su prometida.

Aún recuerdo lo que Renata me dijo antes de irse, cuando Jacob nos dejó solos para poder bajar las maletas.

_**Flash Back**_

— Ella te ama, pero no creo que por ahora vuelva, está demasiado dolida —dijo ella mientras acariciaba su vientre.

— Lo sé y ahora me doy cuenta de eso, de la magnitud de su amor algo que hasta hoy puedo sentirlo —dije refregando mis ojos irritados de tanto llorar.

— Jamás paso nada entre Jacob y ella, ¿Lo sabes verdad? yo puedo asegurártelo.

— Lo sé, lo sé pero… no puedo decir lo mismo de mí y eso me mata —mis ojos nuevamente se aguaron. Ella se acercó a donde yo estaba y se agachó frotándome la espalda.

— Dale tiempo, algo como lo que pasó no se soluciona de un día a otro, las mujeres no lo tomamos como los hombres y más una mujer como es Bella, que por lo que me contó Jake ha sufrido mucho… dale tiempo.

— ¿Y si ya no me quiere más? —Ella me miró con una ternura infinita, que no pude comprender.

— No lo veas de esa forma y piensa bien en como remediar lo que has hecho —la miré sin entender porque me hablaba, ella debía de estar enojada también, sin embargo aquí estaba, consolándome cuando yo no lo merecía.

— Lo siento Renata, siento mucho que hayas tenido que escuchar todo lo que dije y más en tu estado, lo lamento —en ese momento la puerta de ascensor se abrió y yo gire mi cabeza de inmediato pensando que podía ser Bella, pero no, era Jacob.

— Renata tenemos que irnos —ella se acercó y depositó un suave beso en mi mejilla.

— Adiós Edward, y espero que pronto podamos volver a vernos en otras circunstancias.

— Yo también lo deseo, Adiós —se paró y camino hasta Jacob, quien me miraba desde la puerta del ascensor y se fueron.

**Fin Flash Back**

Hoy es sábado y estoy tan cansado, que cuando pienso que ya no tengo lagrimas que derramas, me sorprendo porque salen solas.

Me odiaba, me odiaba, porque sabía que mi dolor no se comparaba con el que Bella estaba sintiendo. Ella no debería estar pasando por esto. La necesitaba a mi lado, por el simple hecho de que la necesitaba para vivir.

Sabía que no estaba, pero también sabía que en algún momento ella tenía que volver y entonces hablaría conmigo o por lo menos intentaría que me escuchara.

Me sentía morir.

Desde que había vuelto al departamento aquella mañana, donde mi vida se había roto, había comenzado a sentir asco de mí mismo y de mi cuerpo, me había bañado un sinfín de veces tratando de quitarme el olor asqueroso de Tanya. Quería quitarme ese olor particular que me hacía recordar el lugar y la posición en que me vi cuando había despertado con ella en mi pecho. Había jurado y prometido que mi cuerpo seria solo de Bella y le había fallado terriblemente, le había roto la promesa que una noche le había hecho. Odiaba a Tanya, la aborrecía por haberme llevado hasta ese lugar, simplemente me daba asco.

¿Cómo pude llegar a emborracharme tanto, hasta el punto de perder la cabeza? No podía llegar a entender eso.

Bella no se merecía aquello que le hice, no se merecía ni siquiera las palabras tan crueles que le había dicho.

¡Por Dios!

La había llegado a comparar con mi padre, la había acusado de que jugaba conmigo, de que me usaba en la cama a su antojo, cuando yo sabía muy bien que eso no era verdad; nada de lo que aquella tarde fue verdad. Me arrepentía de la peor manera, y ahora lo estaba pagando con creces el haberle faltado el respeto de esa manera. Sabía cuánto daño le había causado aquello, sin embargo no había parado, no me había detenido ni siquiera al ver su rostro lleno de dolor por mis palabras y más aún cuando le di la estocada final, la que de seguro había acabado con su amor hacia mí: mi traición.

Rogaba porque no fuera así, rogaba porque ella encontrará un poco de bondad, se apiadará de mí y me perdonará. Quedaba claro que no la merecía, pero aun así la quería en mi vida. No me imaginaba sin ella.

Mi cuerpo dolía, el dolor de cabeza me era insoportable, pero aun así, allí estaba, en la puerta de su departamento, esperando que ella apareciera.

Estaba sentado junto a su puerta con la cabeza apoyada en mis rodillas, cuando un suave golpe en mi pierna, me sacó de mis pensamientos.

— Joven Edward, debería irse a su casa, la niña Isabella ya no vendrá por hoy y ya es demasiado hace dos días que está aquí sentado —el Señor Almir se me había acercado.

Él había visto con la desesperación que había llegado la mañana del jueves luego de salir del instituto, había casi arrojado la puerta de Bella a golpes de no ser por él. Se había mostrado un poco reticente cuando en la noche de ese día, le había contado lo que había pasado, pero luego me entendió.

— No, ya se lo he dicho anoche, no me voy a mover de aquí —suspiro cansado y negó con la cabeza.

— De acuerdo, entonces tome lo que le traje.

— Señor Almir no hace falta yo…

— ¡Oh cierra el pico y no me discutas! Toma lo que te traje —sin decir nada tome lo que me dio; un sándwich de jamón con queso y una lata de Coca-Cola. Lo mismo que las otras noches.

Cada noche, el Señor Almir se aseguraba de darme un refrigerio luego de repetirme hasta el cansancio que recapacite y que me vaya a mi departamento, en vez de quedarme ahí sentado esperando algo que no sabía si iba a suceder.

— Gracias otra vez, pero no tenía que molestarse —dije mientras le hacia una mueca simulando una sonrisa.

— No es molestia, si así lo fuera no se lo traería —dijo sonriendo.

— No lo merezco.

— Lo sé, pero lo hecho, hecho está y ya no se puede volver atrás —yo lo sabía mejor que nadie.

— Entonces ¿porque sigue haciendo esto? —le pregunté mirándolo a los ojos.

— Mira, cuando yo era joven conocí a un muchacho un poco más grande que tú, tenía veinticinco años. Él estaba tan enamorado de una chica que trato de conquistarla, hasta que se le dio la oportunidad de conocerla. Terminaron los dos enamorados. Estaban tan metidos el uno en el otro que decidieron contraer matrimonio. Pero en su despedida de soltero, él se emborracho tanto que cayó en pecado con una camarera que había conocido en el bar donde se había llevado a cavo la celebración. Al otro día se encontró en su cama con la camarera que había conocido esa noche. Él amaba demasiado a su prometida, más que a su vida, por eso quiso morirse cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hizo, había cometido un error que pago muy caro.

— ¿Qué paso?

— Cuando la camarera se estaba yendo, había decidido querer darle un último regalo de despedida en la sala de su casa, él la rechazo y al parecer la camarera un poco resentida decidió contarle todo lo que habían hecho esa noche sin pudor alguno… lo que no sabían ninguno de los dos, era que la prometida de él había escuchado toda la conversación desde la puerta de la entrada; y cuando se disponían a salir, tanto él como la camarera vieron el rostro desfigurado de dolor de la que hasta ese día fue su prometida. Ella no pudo perdonarlo, él se arrastró pidiéndole perdón, pero ella no pudo con ese engaño y termino con el compromiso. Él prometió que la esperaría, que siempre lo haría. Que esperaría por su perdón.

— Señor Almir… discúlpeme pero eso no me ayuda en nada pero ¿Qué paso con el muchacho?

—Aún sigo esperando.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Ha sido usted?

— Sí.

— ¿Por qué me dice esto?

— Te lo digo, porque sé que tú amas a la niña Isabella como yo lo hacía a mi Sofía y en ese momento, por la vergüenza de lo que yo había hecho y el orgullo, deje caer los bazos y no luché por ella, pero al verte aquí a la espera de que ella aparezca, eso es tomar la iniciativa y dejar a un lado tu orgullo y humillarte, algo que a mí me faltó —él miraba un punto fijo y a la vez sin mirar nada hablaba con un nudo en su voz, pero llena de sentimientos.

— Comprendo.

— Mira Edward todos cometemos errores, tú lo hiciste, pero lo estas pagando, y aparte de eso quieres remediarlo y estas intentándolo, pero si sigues aquí puedes enfermarte y si lo haces no podrás pelear por ella —entendía lo que me decía y lo comprendía. Yo jamás dejaría de luchar por Bella.

— Creo que tiene razón, pero no sé qué debo hacer —dije suspirando, con pesar.

— Ve a tu departamento, y desde allí trata de localizarla y si ella llega a regresar yo te avisaré —lo mire y una sonrisa verdadera se formó en mi rostro.

— ¿Haría eso por mí?

— Lo haría por la niña Isabella, ella merece ser feliz y tú puedes hacerlo, pero para eso debo estar seguro que la amas… yo le he tomado mucho cariño y pudo darme una idea de lo que está pasando.

— Puedo asegurárselo con mi vida, la amo más allá de lo racional —el asiento pensativo.

— Ahora lo comprendo… el amor que yo le tenía a mi Sofía era racional, porque en vez de pelear por ella deje que la razón me cegara. Pero el amor que tú le tienes a la niña Isabella… es un Amor Irracional —y tenía razón. Su voz se había tornado emotiva y un brillo de tristeza nublaba sus ojos.

—De eso que no le quepa la menor duda, nuestro amor es así de loco.

— Bien, ahora vete a tu casa y trata de localizar a esa niña —me levanté y trastabillé por estar tanto tiempo sentado.

Me acompaño hasta la puerta del ascensor y él lo llamo. Cuando llegó al piso y se abrieron las puertas me adentre en él.

— Gracias Señor Almir.

— Solo recuerda, ya no pienses con la cabeza, piensa con el corazón.

— Lo haré —las puertas se cerraron y baje para partir hacía mi departamento.

Al llegar a mi departamento, abrí la puerta y Emmett discutía con Rosalie en la sala. Al verme, su mirada tan fría y carente de sentimiento me heló la sangre.

_Bella._

Esa fue la única palabra que pensé. Corrí hasta donde ella y la tome por lo hombros, con lágrimas en mis ojos. Estaba desesperado.

— ¿Dónde esta Bella Rosalie? Por favor, dime —le pregunté angustiado y con el miedo de que ella no quisiera decirme nada.

— ¿Qué mierda te hace pensar que yo te diré algo? —dijo con gran odio en su voz. Algo que me hizo estremecer.

— Por favor Rose, me equivoque cometí un error y lo admito, pero lo estoy pagando.

— Por mí me parece perfecto.

— Rosalie, él está arrepentido, está sufriendo por algo que ni siquiera se acuerda como paso y eso es algo que a mí me llama mucho la atención.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— Mira, el que hayas estado muy borracho no quiere decir que te hayas olvidado de todo, tú puedes estar muy borracho pero algo tienes que acordarte, por eso y a lo mejor tal vez…

— ¿Qué?

— Te drogaron —Rosalie comenzó a reírse hasta llegar al punto de llorar—. Puede ser Rose, él no se acuerda de nada y eso es imposible ambos sabemos que después de tomar tanto pueden haber lagunas mentales, pero no una memoria totalmente borrada, sin siquiera recordar como llego hasta ese lugar… ¡vamos Rose! — ella lo miro expectante y rogué porque mi hermano pudiera tener razón ¿Acaso eso era posible? ¿Acaso Tanya pudo haberme drogado?

— Aun así no tenemos como saberlo, no hay posibilidad de probar eso y suponiendo que así fuera ¿Qué con eso? él engaño igual a Bella y ella no se merecía eso, ni siquiera le diste la oportunidad de explicarse cuando la encontraste con Jake, no se merecía todas las cosas que le escupiste en la cara ¡Por Dios! Le dijiste que le había sido infiel a Demetri cuando tú muy bien sabes que ella lo quería, usaste todo eso para lastimarla y yo no voy a permitir que lo vuelvas a intentar, ¡No!

— Rose… por favor te lo pido, necesito encontrar a Bella para que todo lo que voz me dijiste, ella me lo diga a mí y lo mismo que yo te voy a decir se lo voy a decir a ella… admito que… que la engañe, admito que cometí un error garrafal, yo mismo me doy asco con solo recordarlo, pero no puedo volver el tiempo atrás, lo que sí puedo es tratar de arreglar lo que rompí con mi estupidez y así tenga que levantar cada puta piedra de este país lo haré, todo por encontrarla… la amo, la amo más que a mi propia vida y sin ella no quiero esta vida ¿lo entiendes, lo comprendes? Me estoy muriendo sin ella Rose, me hace falta hasta para poder pensar, no puedo imaginar lo que ella siente porque estoy seguro que es mucho peor, pero puedo decirte lo que a mí me pasa en tres palabras… me estoy muriendo —le lloraba como nunca pensé hacerlo delante de ella hasta que no di más y caí arrodillado. Si tenía que suplicarle lo haría—, por favor, te lo ruego, tengo que verla.

Ella retrocedió unos pasos, chocando con el cuerpo de Emmett y me miró con lo que pude reconocer como pena en sus ojos, estos se aguaron hasta el tope y lágrimas cargadas de sentimientos salieron de ella, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

— La lastimaste Edward, le has dicho cosas horribles que para cualquier mujer es imperdonable a eso súmale tu… tu traición ella no ha podido eso la ha superado — ¿Qué intentaba decir?

De pronto un pánico escalofriante recorrió toda mi espina dorsal, haciéndome temblar en mi lugar, con un gran miedo apoderándose de mí e instalándose tanto en mi pecho como en mi mente.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —pregunté con un hilo de voz tembloroso. Ella suspiro y se cruzó de brazos agachando la cabeza mirándose los pies nerviosa—, Rosalie ¿Qué paso?

— Bella se fue, volvió a Forks —ella y mi hermano me miraron esperando mi reacción.

— ¿Cuándo?

— Ayer en la noche, Jacob vino a buscarla —_Jacob. _El que ellos dos se hayan ido los dos juntos ya no me importaba, sabía que Bella lo quería como un hermano, pero lo que si me dolía era que se había ido, así sin más, sin siquiera darme la oportunidad de explicarme, de que habláramos, de tratar de arreglar esto, que a ambos nos estaba matando.

— ¿Sabes dónde puedo encontrarla? —pregunté esperanzado, mirándola desde el suelo.

— No, solo sé que volvió a Forks, pero no sé dónde está, yo no conozco ese lugar y aparte ella quedó en llamarme, pero aún no lo ha hecho —cerré los ojos frustrado y sentí como mi hermano me levantaba y me acomodaba en el sofá. Ya no tenía ánimos para nada.

Me acomode en el sofá y volví a cerrar los ojos. Estaba cansado ya no podía abrirlos por que volvía a llorar como una nenita, pero no me importaba porque el dolor y la incertidumbre estaban carcomiéndome. Nadie entendía que a mí también me dolía lo que yo había hecho, sentía un peso en medio de mi pecho algo que me hacía faltar el aire.

Me deje llevar por la inconsciencia, necesitaba dormir y despejar un poco la mente, que me hacía malas jugadas. Mi desdicha me estaba pasando factura. Sentí como alguien me tendía algo encima y supuse que sería una manta o algo por estilo. Ya no quería saber nada y por algunas horas quería olvidarme de que Bella no estaba conmigo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Un fuerte pitido sonaba cerca, provocando que me despertara ¿Cuánto había dormido? estiré un poco mi cuerpo y miré hacía la cocina, por la ventana se podía ver que ya era de noche. El pitido volvió a sonar y esta vez vi que era. El celular de Rosalie. Sin despegar mi vista del pequeño aparatito que sonaba y sonaba mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse y a bombear cada vez más rápido. Me incorpore levemente y mire la pantalla desde arriba, para ver quién era.

_Bella_

Sentí un sudor frio recorrer mi cuerpo y sin pensarlo dos veces tome el celular y acepte la llamada…

— _Rosalie, que tanto haces que no me atiendes… mejor no me lo digas, mira solo te llamó para que no te preocuparas, lamentó no llamarte anoche, estaba cansada y decidí acostarme, necesitaba dormir…—_su voz a penas tenia vida, era tan o más monótona que la mía—_ estoy en la Reserva con Jake y Renata, no fui a lo de mis padres, quiero estar un poco aquí… —_no me aguante más, dios como la extrañaba…

— Bella… —mi voz había sonado más quebrada de lo que pensé. Un silencio se escuchó del otro lado, para darle pasó a una respiración acelerada—, por favor no me cortes, tenemos que hablar yo… perdóname mi amor, perdóname —dije esto último llorando sin vergüenza alguna.

— _N-no tú y yo no tenemos nada que hablar yo… no puedo, no quiero —_dijo llorando, me partía el alma saber que yo causaba esto.

— Por favor Bella, yo no sé qué me pasó, yo jamás te haría algo como eso, por favor dame una oportunidad… esto me está matando, te lo suplicó.

— ¡_Eres un cínico de mierda! ¿Tú estás mal? yo soy la que está mal, yo estoy muriendo, a mí se me vino el mundo encima, mi vida y el futuro que tenía pensado quedó hecho pedazos… —_lloraba gritando, podía sentir su dolor, mi llanto cada vez se hizo más fuerte, le había causado un daño enorme algo que jamás me lo perdonaría—_, te fuiste y me dejaste tirada sin siquiera darme una mirada, sin darme una oportunidad de explicarme… te amaba Edward, te amaba como la puta mierda que me olvide de mi misma, hice que mi vida girará en torno a la tuya, hice lo que jamás hubiera hecho… enamorarme de un alumno —_se sorbió la nariz, y siguió—. _Mande mi carrera a la mierda y todo por ti… por ti, un pendejo que me dio vuelta como una mierda en un abrir y cerrar de ojos…_

— Por favor, no digas eso mi amor no… no sabes cómo me odio, no puedo perdonarme lo que te hice, pero…

— _Y haces bien… porque yo tampoco puedo hacerlo —_el sonido de que la llamada había sido cortada, sonaba pitando en mi oído.

— Bella mi amor… ¡Bella! —le gritaba al celular, tratando algo imposible. Que me escuchara. Me aferre al celular llorando desgarrando mi garganta— ¡Bella mi amor! ¡Perdóname, perdóname, perdóname! —gritaba apretando el celular contra mi pecho.

Emmett apareció por el pasillo con Rosalie detrás de él y ambos me miraban con pena en sus ojos.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué tienes mi celular? —levanté mi mirada llorosa hacía ellos y Emmett caminó hacia mí y se sentó a mi lado, pasando un brazo por mis hombros.

— Bella llamó y atendí, me dijo que no me perdona Emmett, la perdí, la perdí ¿Qué voy a hacer sin ella? Me odia y yo no puedo con eso, no puedo —mi hermano me abrazó y yo deje caer mi cabeza en su regazó, mientras él sobaba mi espalda, sin decir nada.

— Ella no te odia Edward, solo esta dolida nada más ¿te dijo donde esta? —preguntó Rosalie

— En la Reserva, con Jacob y Renata se quiere quedar allí, dice que no quiere ir con sus padres, no aun.

— Muy bien… —Rosalie se acercó a donde estábamos y tomo su celular de mis manos—, listo ahora vayan a prepararse que un lindo viaje nos espera.

— ¿De qué hablas? Rose no… —comenzó Emmett pero ella no lo dejo terminar.

— ¿Acaso no quieres que tu hermano hable con Bella? —Emmett asintió con la cabeza—Bueno entonces que no se hable más, me voy a Forks, quiero decir a la Reserva.

— ¿Y nosotros? —Rose llevó una mano a su frente y negó.

— Acaso son idiotas… ustedes van a ir, pero no conmigo sino de encubierto o más bien diría que van a "seguirme sin que yo lo sepa" —una sonrisa se asomó en mi rostro, miré a mi hermano y este me miraba con un brillo en sus ojos, me sequé mis lágrimas y me paré del asiento con las manos temblorosa acomodando mi cabello y mi ropa.

— Bien yo… solo déjame guardar unas cosas y partimos.

— ¿Qué? Claro que no… primero debes darte un baño, porque apestas y luego irte a dormir un poco, mañana temprano partiremos, tenemos unas buenas tres horas y media depende de cómo tu hermano maneje —Emmett la miró con su ceño fruncido.

— No yo quiero ahora —ella me miro con su ceño fruncido y me apuntó con su dedo índice.

— Edward… te lo voy a decir una sola vez y espero que te entre en esa cabeza del demonio que tienes: deja de comportarte como un crio y hazte hombre de una puta vez, usa la cabeza de arriba no la de abajo. Bella no va a ir a ningún lado y yo no pienso arriesgar mi vida y la de mi novio manejando de noche por seguir un capricho tuyo. Así que ahora hazme el favor de cooperar, y anda a darte un jodido baño. Mañana partiremos, punto. —se dio la vuelta tomando la mano de mi hermano que la miraba estupefacto y se encaminaron hacia la habitación de él.

Tenía razón, debía comenzar a comportarme como un hombre si quería a Bella de vuelta conmigo y si tenía que cambiar lo haría.

Me di un baño largo, dejando que el agua tibia cayera por mi cuerpo. Estaba cansado y mi tristeza era palpable a leguas. Apoyé mi frente en la pared de la ducha, quería dejar de pensar, quería por un momento visualizarme al lado de Bella, riendo, jugando, siendo cómplices en todo. La anhelaba y no solo su cuerpo, no, extrañaba su presencia junto a mí, retándome cada vez que hacia algo mal, enseñándome a ser un buen hombre, yo dejándome enseñar, por el simple hecho que amaba cada cosa que ella hacia y decía.

— Por favor Dios, no permitas que se aleje de mí… por favor.

Salí de la ducha y envolví una toalla en mi cintura, me dirigí a mi habitación y busque un bóxer para ponerme y un pijama de franela, me los coloque y así como estaba me metí en mi cama, me di la vuelta boca abajo e inhale el olor de mi almohada, percibí leves motas del perfume natural de Bella, volví a inhalar y me sentí como un jodido pervertido, pero no me importo no si eso me mantenía un poco más cerca de ella.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hacía unos momentos habíamos traspasado un cartel que decía "_La tribu Quileute le da la bienvenida a La Push"._

El nerviosismo había estado en mí desde que habíamos salido de Seattle con Emmett, Rosalie había partido minutos antes que nosotros y mediante llamadas se comunicaba con Emmett. Me dolía el estómago y me estrujaba los dedos… la iba a ver y no sabía que iba a decirle.

Comenzó a sonar el celular de Emmett, y yo me removí en el asiento.

— Rose… ¿llegaste?... ok, déjame que pongo el altavoz —Emmett despegó el celular de su oreja y puso el altavoz—, listo amor —miré a mi hermano por cómo había llamado a Rose y este se encogió de hombros.

— Edward escúchame, estoy a unas cuadra de la casa de Jacob, así como vienen, sigan derecho hasta el final del camino, la casa de Jake es la última de la cuadra, yo voy a dejar mi auto a la vista para que puedan encontrar fácilmente la casa, solo… mira creo que será mejor que hoy no la veas, espera a mañana yo voy a ver como esta todo y depende de lo que vea te llamaré para avisarte donde la puedes encontrar, voy a tratar de sacarla de la casa, para que puedas tratar de explicarte .

— Rosalie no…

— No me interesa si quieres o no Edward, primero esta Bella, ya demasiado con traerte hasta aquí, y no me quiero imaginar cómo se pondrá cuando sepa que yo les dije como llegar, así que no me discutas por favor… tengo que cortar ya me estoy aparcando… mierda _"Rose" —_se escuchó como alguien la llamaba. Era Bella, al parecer había salido a recibirla — amor me tengo que ir mañana nos vemos… te amo —miré a mi hermano y él se atoró con su propia saliva por las palabras de Rosalie.

— Esta bien mañana nos vemos, Rose bebe… también te amo —lo miré a los ojos y estos brillaban. Al parecer era la primera vez que ellos se decían que se amaban. Corté la comunicación y miré a mi hermano. Esperando que me dijera algo.

— ¿Qué?

— Al fin Emmett, me alegró que Rose también te corresponda —él asintió y suspiro medio triste.

— Rose hace mucho que me dijo que me amaba, pero yo nunca pude responderle de la misma manera, no hasta hoy. Me di cuenta que todo lo que hace también lo hace por mí, ella sabe cómo me duele verte mal a ti, ella… simplemente es una mujer extraordinaria y si, la amo como nunca pensé —agache mi cabeza suspirando. Eso era portarse como un verdadero hombre, y sabía que Rose se había sacado la lotería con mi hermano, la aria muy feliz al igual que ella a él.

Estábamos llegando al final del camino y si, a lo lejos pudimos ver el auto de Rose aparcado en lo que parecía ser una calle pero de tierra. Detuvimos el auto cincuenta metro atrás y nos quedamos a esperar algo que no sabía que era.

Luego de una hora Emmett me obligó literalmente a irnos al pueblo a ver dónde podíamos pasar la noche. Sinceramente a mí no me importaba estar en el coche toda la noche, pero al parecer a mi hermano eso no le hacía mucha gracia.

Llegamos a Forks y una anciana nos dijo que al lado de una tienda de artículos de pesca, había un pequeño hotel donde podíamos quedarnos. Cuando llegamos al lugar así fue, era tan pequeño que las camas eran superpuestas. Ni modo todo sea por Bella, aunque a Emmett eso no le gusto.

Rosalie nos llamó y rogué porque me dijera buenas noticias.

**Bella POV**.

Estaba sumamente cansada, no podía dormir por las noches y casi no comía nada a no ser porque me obligaban.

Jacob me había pasado a buscar el viernes al medio día para volver a Forks, por la casa que había sido de los padres de Rosalie, pero no me sentía preparada para volver, no a Forks, por lo que me invitó a irme con ellos a La Reserva y acepte. Dormí todo el viaje sin haberlo hecho, solo mantenía cerrado los ojos tratando de descansar, algo que no había hecho en la noche por estar llorando, torturándome con esas malditas fotos, con él pidiéndome perdón por algo que admitía. Me dolía el cuerpo y la cabeza de tanto estar tensa, las manos por tenerlas constantemente hechas puños y mis ojos, parecían los de un mismísimo demonio; rojos y tan irritados que cada vez que los cerraba me ardían.

Todos sus perdones desaparecían bajo el peso de una aplastante certeza. Una traición. Todos los besos, las miradas, las caricias, todos los apasionados encuentros, sus palabras, _todo_ estaba rotó y desecho, algo que no creía que se podía reparar. Quizás debería haberlo supuesto desde el principio. En el fondo, siempre lo había sabido, pero había permitido que sus besos y sus caricias me hicieran olvidarlo momentáneamente y que hiciera que enviara al cuerno todas las convicciones que hasta el momento había tenido.

Sin embargo, entre el sabor amargo que me llenaba la boca, había algo en mi interior que se rebelaba contra la idea de que todo lo que había vivido con Edward fuera un error. Todo mi corazón se negaba a creer eso, pero una vocecita llamada razón, resonó en mi interior.

No importaba lo que mi corazón me dijera, los argumentos lógicos eran aplastantes. Yo nunca me había guiado por intuiciones o sentimientos, sino por la lógica y la razón, pero desde que Edward Cullen había entrado en mi vida había dejado de hacerlo, dejando todos mis ideales de lado dejando de importarme lo que dirían, no importándome nada de nadie.

Algo que jamás debió pasar, pero que no me arrepentía y ahora tenía que acarrear con las consecuencias. Un corazón derrotada, un orgullo mancillado. Una vida rota.

Sentada sobre el sofá de la pequeña sala de Jacob, esperando que todos regresaran de buscar al hermano de Renata, no me aguante más y oculte el rostro en mis manos y llore desesperadamente durante un tiempo que no supe cuánto fue, sumida en dolorosos recuerdos.

Me levanté del sofá al escuchar cómo se estacionaba un auto, vi por la ventana como del antiguo auto de Jake bajaba Renata, mi amigo y… y un muchacho rubio de buen porte. A simple vista era lindo, muy lindo a decir verdad. A medida que se acercaba, me vi en el apuro de acomodar mi ropa, era la primera vez desde ese día que me preocupaba por mi aspecto, pero a decir verdad no se podía hacer mucho, últimamente era un asco, jeans, playera y zapatillas, todo el cabello desalineado y sin un gota de maquillaje, horrible.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y yo salté de mi lugar, Jacob me miró y se acercó a mí, mi cara debía de estar toda roja y mis ojos irritados de tanto llorar.

— ¿Estas bien? —asentí con mi cabeza y le sonreí con una falsa sonrisa que no llego a ser una sonrisa. Mire sobre su hombro y él hizo lo mismo, me miró y me sonrió— quiero presentarte a alguien —me dijo con cierta alegría. Y yo solo me deje guiar por él hasta dónde estaban los demás.

Jacob me había contado cuando veníamos hacia La Reserva que el hermano de Renata había llamado en la semana a ella y le había avisado que venía a Estados Unidos, porque ya no aguantaba más a su madre y que necesitaba estar cerca de ella, para cuando naciera su sobrina. Eso me alegro un poco, solo porque yo sabía muy bien que a Jacob eso le hacía feliz.

— Santiago quiero presentarte a Bella, mi mejor amiga ella es como una de mis hermanas —dijo Jake. Me sonroje de inmediato y me sorprendió ya que hacia bastante que no lo hacía.

Santiago era sumamente guapo. Alto de ojos azules grisáceos cabellos castaño claro y muy despeinado, eso hizo darme una punzada en mi pecho. Su sonrisa era perfecta, pero no como la de mi Ed… ¿Por qué estaba comparándolo?

—Oh se è all'altezza del suo nome, è una bella donna di piacere —Renata lo miro con su ceño fruncido y Jacob negó con la cabeza ¿Qué mierda había dicho? Yo intenté hacerme la idiota pero al parecer no funciono.

— En realidad mi nombre es Isabella, pero puedes decirme Bella ¿si entiendes lo que te digo verdad? —él sintió y me sonrió.

—Sí, te entiendo, como ya te dijo Jacob mi nombre es Santiago Speranza y soy el hermano de la gordita.

— Santiago de que gordita hablas yo… Jake ¿verdad que no estoy gorda? —le preguntó Renata a Jake con carita de borrego a medio degollar, mi amigo se acercó a ella y la abrazo, dándole un beso en su frente.

— Claro que no mi amor, nuestra bebita es grande que es diferente, tu no estas gorda —Renata sonrió y le saco la lengua a su hermano.

Pasamos a la cocina y Jacob le preguntó a Santiago si tenía hambre a lo que el asintió. Y nos acomodamos en la mesa de la cocina, mientras él y Renata preparaban algo. Me sentía un poco incomoda con su presencia, lo sentía algo incorrecto el estar sentada junto a él mientras el aludido me miraba de vez en cuando. Pero después de un tiempo, con todas sus ocurrencias me relaje, dejándome llevar por el momento por la presencia de mi amigo y su mujer.

Billy el papá de Jacob se había puesto casi a saltar de la alegría cuando Jake le comunico que sería abuelo, digo casi porque si no fuera por Jacob que lo había sujetado, hubiera caído de bruces de su silla de ruedas por querer pararse, estaba feliz con la noticia. Lamentablemente sus hermanas no estaban, pero Rachel volvía la semana entrante de la universidad, a ella le habían dado el permiso para volver a su casa, mientras que Rebecca no podía, ya que estaba con exámenes. El papá de Jacob sabía que yo me iba a quedar unos días en su casa, por lo que había decidido que él iba a ir a la casa de Harry Clearwater a pasar la noche ya que al otro día se iban de pesca.

Jake había cocinado espagueti, pero no tenía hambre y para colmo debía llamar a Rose. Apenas y probé la comida, Jacob me miraba y me sonreía, pero yo no podía, simplemente dejaba de hablar un momento y los recuerdos venían como dagas. Decidí disculparme e ir a llamar a Rosalie, difícilmente iba a poder comer. Me levante y me fui hasta la sala, busque mi celular y maque, mierda que se estaba tardando, apenas atendió hable…

— Rosalie, que tanto haces que no me atiendes… mejor no me lo digas, mira solo te llamo para que no te preocuparas, lamento no llamarte anoche estaba cansada y decidí acostarme necesitaba dormir,estoy en la Reserva con Jake y Renata, no fui a lo de mis padres, quiero estar un poco aquí…

—_Bella…_ —mi parloteó se detuvo al escuchar esa voz llena de dolor, temblorosa y hasta quebrada. No dije nada solo, me quede cayada. No podía ser, no, debía de estar alucinando—, _por favor no me cortes, tenemos que hablar yo… perdóname mi amor, perdóname_ —dijo llorando, desesperadamente. Me dolió, me dolió como la puta madre escucharlo de esa forma.

— N-no tú y yo no tenemos nada que hablar yo… no puedo, no quiero_ —_lloré por sentirlo de esa forma ¿Cómo me hacía esto?

— _Por favor Bella, yo no sé qué me pasó, yo jamás te haría algo como eso, por favor dame una oportunidad… esto me está matando, te lo suplicó _—eso me hizo explotar.

Él estaba mal y una mierda.

— ¡Eres un cínico de mierda! ¿Tú estás mal? Yo soy la que está mal, yo estoy muriendo, a mí se me vino el mundo encima, mi vida y el futuro que tenía pensado quedo hecho pedazos_, _te fuiste y me dejaste tirada sin siquiera darme una mirada, si darme una oportunidad de explicarme… te amaba Edward, te amaba como la puta mierda que me olvide de mi misma, hice que mi vida girara entorno a la tuya, hice lo que jamás hubiera hecho… enamorarme de un alumno_ —_le grité todo llorando desgarrando cada vez más mi pecho con cada palabra. Vi como de la cocina aparecían todos, Jake y Renata me miraban con una gran pena y tristeza, mientras que Santiago… No podía decir claramente de qué forma me miraba él. Me sorbí la nariz, y seguí—. Mande mi carrera a la mierda y todo por ti… por ti, un pendejo que me dio vuelta como una mierda en un abrir y cerrar de ojos…

— _Por favor, no digas eso mi amor no… no sabes cómo me odio, no puedo perdonarme lo que te hice, pero…_ —no le iba a permitir volver a joderme. Aunque me doliera, no lo iba a permitir.

—Y haces bien… porque yo tampoco puedo hacerlo_ —_y corté, llorando y gritando.

Unos brazos me rodearon e inmediatamente supe que era Jacob. Mi amigo me sobaba la espalda y me susurraba palabras de aliento, para calmarme. Pero no podía, no después de esa llamada. No lo iba a negar, su voz no mentía, estaba llena de dolor y sufrimiento, pero más era el que él me había causado. Ya no tenía vida, ya no tenía por qué pelear ¿Qué más quería de mí? ¿Qué más quería quitarme, diciéndome todas esas cosas?

No. No se lo iba a permitir. Pero lo amaba tanto que me desgarraba.

**.**

**.**

**.**

No sé en qué momento me quedé dormida, pero al otro día sentía el viento golpear la ventana de la habitación de Jake, eso hizo que me despertara y me levantará. Toqué mis ojos y estos estaban hinchados. Fui al pequeño baño y me di una ducha de agua caliente, me cambié y cuando fui hacia la cocina todos ya estaban terminando de desayunar.

— Buenos días —dijo Santiago desde la punta de la mesa, sonriéndome alegré.

Qué vergüenza después de lo de anoche, me sonroje y apresurada me senté en la mesa, unas risas por parte de mi amigo y Renata no se hicieron esperar.

— Buenos días Bells, ¿tienes hambre?—me preguntó Renata mientras me acercaba un plato.

— Mucha —dije tratando de olvidar y despejar mi mente.

— Rosalie llega en un rato, dice que siente lo de anoche, que fue un descuido de ella —negué con la cabeza restándole importancia. No quería escuchar nada más del tema.

Desayuné un poco más animada y todo gracias a Santiago, haciendo que las charlas que teníamos me hicieran olvidarme de todas las cosas.

Casi al medio día llego Rose y cuando nos vimos me abrazo con todas sus fuerzas. Conoció a Santiago y se llevó muy bien de entrada. Pasamos la tarde del domingo entre risas por parte de todos, bueno no todos, yo en realidad sonreía a las ocurrencias de Jacob y Rosalie quien se ponían a pelear y a decirse bromas, haciendo que Renata se riera hasta las lágrimas, pero Santiago no se quedaba atrás cuando de hacer chiste se trataba, él y Renata hasta se llegaron a agarrar de los cabellos, algo que nos parecía de lo más gracioso a todo menos a Jacob que siempre se metía en defensa de su _"gordita"_ como él le decía a modo de cariño.

Hubo un momento en que Rose se disculpó para poder ir a hablar por celular, supuse que era para poder hablar con Emmett. Ella estaba mal y la comprendía, nadie quisiera estar alejado de su novio. Ella volvió echando fuego, pero se calmó cuando le quise preguntar si todo estaba bien. A la noche cenamos pizza y Rose se fue diciendo que ella en la mañana volvía para que saliéramos, cuando le dije que se quedará, dijo que no hacía falta ya que éramos mucho y que ella ya tenía una habitación en el hotel del pueblo. No dijo más nada y se fue.

Cuando todos nos fuimos a dormir Santiago se despidió con un beso en mi mejilla, y me hizo prometerle que en la mañana lo llevará a conocer el pueblo. Me fui a dormir e inconscientemente Edward se me vino a la mente. Suspiré y traté de dormirme.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Estábamos aparcando el auto sobre la calle de Jacob y a Santiago se le estaba haciendo realmente difícil, yo moría de la risa ya que él hacia caras raras mientras trataba de acomodar el auto. Habíamos salido temprano a recorrer Forks, desde luego que fue en el auto, no tenía ganas de encontrarme a nadie indeseable, sabía que muchos de mis antiguos compañeros del instituto aún seguían viviendo por estos lados. Cuando al fin lo logró salimos y él tan caballeroso me abrió la puerta del auto y me ayudó a bajar. Pasó un brazo por encima de mis hombros y me sostuvo fuertemente atrayéndome hacia él.

Estábamos por entrar a la casa de Jacob cuando la brisa de La Reserva me jugó una mala pasada, haciendo que me detuviera en seco. Entonces fue cuando lo sentí. Golpeando todos mis sentidos y emociones...

— Bella… —hablo en un hilo de voz, algo que sonó suave, pero a mí me demolió como si lo hubiera gritado.

Me volteé despacio para percatarme de que no era algo de mi mente y no, ahí estaba, tan demacrado y hermoso a la vez, con ojeras enmarcando esas esmeraldas que lucían opacas y sin brillo. Este no era el chico que había dejado en Seattle.

Se acercó un paso y eso me asustó, por lo que retrocedí hasta chocarme con el pecho de Santiago y este al ver el momento posó sus manos en mis hombros. Los ojos de Edward cobraron vida ante ese gesto, pero enseguida los cerró. Se estaba conteniendo.

— ¿Q-que haces a-aquí? ¿Cómo me encontraste?

— Seguí a Rosalie, Bella… por favor —negué con la cabeza y él pareció olvidarse de donde nos encontrábamos y si alguien estaba presente. De sus ojos salieron lágrimas de dolor— ¡Por favor Bella, por favor perdóname! ¡Déjame explicarte, por favor! sé que te lastimé, que destroce tu corazón y eso me está matando porque tú no lo mereces, te amo ¡maldita sea te amo!

Su voz era desesperada y llena de sufrimiento, esto podía conmigo realmente me estaba matando verlo así a él, siempre fue lo mismo, siempre pudo conmigo, pero ahora me hacía falta más…

— ¿Necesitas mi perdón? Pues lo tienes —sus ojos me miraron con infinita esperanza y me odie por decir lo que estaba pensando —, pero tú y yo ya no podemos volver, no después de lo que pasó.

Me adentré en la casa y sin mirar atrás cerré la puerta, dejándome caer, llorando y rogando porque él entendiera y se fuera.

No le podía perdonar eso, no podía.

* * *

**Oh se è all'altezza del suo nome, è una bella donna di piacere**: Oh sí que le hace honor a su nombre, es un placer hermosa mujer.

* * *

**Y bien... ¿Que les pareció? OWW pobre Edward, pero bueno... ESPERO SUS REVIEWS y me cuentan si les gusto...**

**OTRA COSA: espero poder actualizar TÚ Y TU ASQUEROSO ENGAÑO antes del miércoles.**

**ok sin nada más que decir, me despido...**

**las quiereeeee**

*****Gis Cullen*****


	17. Donde estés yo ahí estare

**Disclaimer****: **Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen Stephenie Meyer y su Editorial. La historia que leerán a continuación me pertenece a mí.

* * *

**Capítulo** **Beteado** **por:** **Shades**

* * *

**Capítulo 18: Donde estés yo ahí estaré**

_**Veo recuerdos perfectos esparcidos por los suelos**__**  
**__**Intentando alcanzar el teléfono porque no me puedo resistir más**__**  
**__**Y me pregunto si alguna vez piensas en mi**__**  
**__**Porque a mi me pasa todo el tiempo.**__**  
**__**Es la una y cuarto, estoy completamente sola y te necesito ahora**__**  
**__**Dije que no llamaría pero perdí el control y te necesito ahora**__**  
**__**Y no sé como me voy a manejar sin ti, solo te necesito ahora.**_

**Need you now / Lady Antebellum**

**Bella POV.**

Tenia que terminar con esto, ya no podía seguir más, realmente esto me estaba moliendo, nos estaba matando pero ¿Qué podía hacer?

No se cuanto tiempo me quede en la misma posición, sentada en el piso contra la puerta, hasta que sentí los brazos del que supuse era Santiago aunque tampoco me interesaba, no hoy que necesitaba alguien, Rose aún no había venido y en este preciso momento la estaba necesitando. La necesitaba, necesitaba de ella y de sus palabras, ella sabría que decirme sin juzgarme.

Santiago me levantó, y me llevó hasta una de las sillas que estaban en la sala. El se sentó en una a mi lado y me sobó la espalda sin decir palabra alguna. Y se sintió bien; por primera vez, alguien que no fuera Rose me hacia sentir bien con una caricia de aliento.

Pasó cierto tiempo hasta que logre calmar ese ataque de llanto que me había dado, Santiago desapareció hacia la cocina para luego aparecer con una taza de té y una de chocolate. Lo mire y él me sonrió. Me tendió la taza de té y fruncí el ceño…

— ¿Que no era el chocolate para mi? —pregunte con cierto tono burlón en mi voz.

—Emm nop, tú estás media decaída y un tecito te hará bien, te relajara en cambio el chocolate te alterara un poco —me le quede mirando, por no entender nada de lo que hablaba—, hay Bellita, el chocolate tiene demasiado azúcar y eso te alterara y no queremos eso, no ahora —le sonreír por sus ocurrencia, aunque era verdad lo del chocolate, él había logrado hacerme reír.

—Oye Santiago dime una cosa… ¿tienes novia? —no sé porque pregunte eso, a mi no me importaba— lo siento yo no quise ser indiscreta —él asintió con una amarga sonrisa.

—No importa… la solía tener… una novia Bella —aclaró luego de ver la cara que había puesto—, éramos muy diferentes, ella me gustaba mucho, la amaba si, pero no como se merecía, ella era genial, era todo lo que un hombre puede pedir de una mujer, era compañera, leal, divertida y principalmente era hermosa, a pesar de lo que la gente decía.

—¿Qué decía la gente?

—Que era… era gorda y que yo no podía estar con alguien así, aunque yo en ese entonces era un hijo de puta hacia caso omiso a esas cosas y no la consideraba como lo que ellos decían, si era una chica rellenita, pero ¿y qué?, a mi me gustaba y con eso tenia que bastar, pero en cierto punto creo que no del todo omitía esos comentarios porque hasta ese entonces no quería que nadie se enterara de lo nuestro. Casandra era mi mejor amiga a los ojos de la gente y lo era, así habíamos empezado como mejores amigos, aun así ellos no aceptaban que yo la tuviera a mi lado, imagina lo que dijeron cuando se enteraron que era mi novia.

—No me quiero imaginar lo que dijo tu madre, si a Renata y Jacob los mando a volar tú…—deje la frase inconclusa para ver lo que tenia para decirme.

Pude ver cierto como sus ojos reflejaban cierto dolor al recordar a esa chica Casandra. Pero eso no lo justificaba, que él sintió vergüenza por su amor, algo que para mi era imperdonable. Pero no se lo iba a decir, quería escuchar que tenía para decirme y como había terminado todo, luego le daría mi opinión.

—Mi madre fue lo peor. Cuando ella se enteró de lo mío con Casandra, no hizo ni dijo nada, solo me fue llevando a decir algo de lo que me arrepiento hasta el día de hoy…

—¿Qué dijiste? —él dudo en responder pero lo hizo, con un nudo en su garganta termino de confesarme, lo que él creyó y yo también, algo imperdonable.

—Que aunque yo la amaba me… me avergonzaba de ella, de que no me veía yendo de la mano con Casandra o presentarla a mis amigos o a mi grupo social, ella era tan humilde y yo era un reverendo hijo de puta en ese entonces que quería protegerla de que la dañaran, cuando el que lo había hecho había sido yo; cuando le pregunte a mi madre si estaba contenta con lo que le había dicho ella… simplemente me dijo que si ¡Mierda! Si yo hubiese sabido lo que mi madre había tramado jamás hubiera dicho todo eso, yo estaba enojado, por como me juzgaban. No me di cuenta en que momento, pero de la puerta del salón de música que daba a la sala principal, salió Casandra hecha un mar de lagrimas y rota, muy rota. Tanto que cuando salió de la sala sin siquiera darme una mirada y paso junto a mi pude sentir como temblaba… quise morirme cuando la vi —sus ojos habían comenzado a soltar lagrimas. Y yo me negaba a no consolarlo ¿Cómo pudo haber dicho todas esas cosas? Entiendo que él no sabía que ella estaba, pero aun así lo pensó. Detuve mi verborragia mental y lo mire para que continuara—. Mi madre me prohibió buscarla o me quitaría todas mis tarjetas y comodidades, y yo siendo un idiota mayor le hice caso por un mes. Ese mes fue horrible Bella, juro que todo lo que había hecho lo había pagado en ese maldito mes. Cuando me decidí a ir a buscarla, lo hice primero por su escuela, y para mi sorpresa y preocupación nadie la veía desde hacia un mes. Fui a su departamento y tampoco estaba, pensaba rogarle para que me perdonara, iba a confesarle que realmente la amaba y que me importaba una mierda todo, pero lo que si encontré fue una carta, donde me decía, que para cuando leyera eso habría sido demasiado tarde, y que me había tardado demasiado en ir a buscarla. Tarde demasiado y perdí la oportunidad de que alguien me amara por lo que yo realmente soy y no por lo que tengo, Cassie era especial y no tardo mucho en encontrar alguien que valorara lo que ella es realmente —lo quede mirando con la pregunta a punto de salir de mis labios.

— ¿Como que encontró a alguien?

— Sí Bella, su amigo Félix se la había llevado a La Toscana a pasar un fin de semana, por el estado en el que ella se encontraba, y al parecer ahí lejos de todos él le confeso que estaba realmente enamorado de ella, ella al principio no quiso aceptar la propuesta de que se dieran la oportunidad de empezar algo justos pero él termino convenciéndola. Félix era también amigo mío, es de mí mismo círculo social, sin embargo eso jamás le importo para no enamorarse de Casandra, él si tuvo la valentía de enfrentarse a todos, cuando decidieron casarse —¿Qué mierda? Caray, pobre Santiago—. Todo esto lo supe por ellos dos, ellos me contaron todo y aunque yo la amaba vi la felicidad en sus ojos cuando lo miraba a él y comprendí que pude haber sido yo el dueño de esos ojos, pero por mi orgullo y mi cobardía me lo perdí. Fui a su boda y fue muy linda, les desee toda la felicidad del mundo a los dos, y momentos antes de que se fueran de luna de miel, logré hablar con ella y pedirle perdón por todo el daño que le cause, ahí me demostró lo especial que era, Casandra no me guardaba rencor alguno, ella simplemente dijo que solo estaba esperando el momento para que eso sucediera, y que no me negaba que albergaba una pequeña esperanza de que yo la buscara, pero luego comprendió que así era yo y aunque no se lo dije, eso me dolió, porque sé que puedo ser mejor persona Bella… —lo sabia, porque por algo él estaba aquí y no en Italia siguiendo las estupideces de su madre.

—Eres bueno Santiago, por algo estas aquí y has aceptado a Jacob como alguien de tu familia, estoy segura que encontraras a alguien a quien puedas dar todo ese amor que llevas allí —dije apuntando su corazón.

Santiago comenzó a reír acompañado de mí, pero nos vimos interrumpidos por el sonoro golpe que dio la puerta al abrirse.

Una morocha infernal hizo se hizo presente en la sala, su larga cabellera castaña oscura, casi diría negra le llegaba hasta más abajo que la cintura, sus ojos era color café oscuro y su piel era de un bonito tono canela. La muchacha nos quedo mirando y frunció su ceño, parándose altivamente.

— ¿Quién son ustedes y que hacen en mi casa?

—Perdón… yo… digo nosotros somos amigos de Jake, Bella y Santiago —dije señalando a mi persona y luego al embobado de Santiago—, él no esta en este momento salió con su prometida, pero no tardan y tú eres… —dije para que confirmara mis sospechas de quien era.

—Black… Rachel Black —dijo mirándonos con su barbilla en alto. Orgullosa de su apellido, altanera.

—Un gusto Rachel, Jake no tarda en venir supongo que fueron por comida —dije queriendo entablar conversación —. Jacob comento que te esperaba para la semana que viene —recuerdo lo que el tonto de su hermano había dicho, a lo mejor se equivoco.

—Si, pero preferí darles una sorpresa y… —hablo la morocha infernal que había dejado con la boca abierta a Santiago, mientras se acercaba al sofá tendiéndose en el, como si fuera algo de todos los días— ¿ustedes se están quedando aquí? ¿Qué hacían? —pregunto mirando especialmente a Santiago con mas interés de lo normal.

— Sí ¿y tú? —habló Santiago algo nervioso. Tonto.

—Bueno… supongo que si, es mi casa no —dijo como si fuera lo más obvio.

— ¡Claro, que pregunta más tonta verdad! —Santiago se estaba sonrojando.

Decidí dejarlos unos momentos solos; algo me decía que de ahí saldría algo muy bueno. Me disculpe yendo hacia la cocina para preparar algo de té, Rachel se ofreció a ayudarme pero yo decline enseguida, así que solo me levante y me fui, dejando un ambiente muy hormonal y tenso por parte del Sonrojado de Santiago.

Prepare una tetera llena de te y saque un poco de biscochos de chocolate y canela. Estaba terminando de preparar todo, cuando escuche el ruido del motor de un auto que se aparcaba en la acera de la casa, mire por la ventana de la cocina y era Jake, corrí hacia la sala y me sorprendió mucho ver como se miraba la hermana de Jacob con Santiago. Él parecía haber sido hechizado con la belleza de la chica Quileute, y ella parecía una tonta chica mirando un modelo de publicidad de Calvin Klein. Aclaré mi garganta y apresurada les dije que Jake habíallegado, y que si quería darle una sorpresa, seria mejor que se escondiera. Ella así lo hizo y se escondió detrás del sofá donde estaba sentado Santiago, justo antes de que la puerta se abriera.

—Buenas tardes… chicos no saben la gente que había en el pueblo, estaba atestado, no se podía ni caminar en el centro comercial no… —decía Jacob entrando con bolsas y un poco detrás venia Renata con un pequeño peluche de un lobito.

—Jake para… te llego una sorpresa —dije acercándome a él, mi amigo me miró con su ceño fruncido.

— ¿Qué es? Mira si es un paquete, lo abriré mas tarde ahora estoy cansado y… —vi como Renata se acomodaba a su lado y le tomaba la mano sonriendo ¿Ella sabia de esto? Él la miro y ella le dio un casto beso. En ese entonces salió Rachel de atrás del sofá de un salto sentándose en el sofá, sonriendo con sus ojos brillantes. Jacob la miró, y volvió a mirar a Renata, para luego mirar otra vez a su hermana, no creyendo que allí estaba.

— ¿Rachel? —ella asintió y se paró. Jacob corrió hasta donde su hermana, y la abrazo con sus típicos abrazos de oso.

Ambos se abrazaron por un largo tiempo. Llorarán y rieron. Ella lo beso por toda la cara, y le dio tiernas bofetadas, diciéndole como no le había dicho nada que su prometida estaba embarazada. Claro, Jake al presentársela Rachel vio su prominente vientre y solo tuvo que atar cabos. Los felicito y volvió a abrazar a los dos.

Por un momento me sentí fuera de lugar, fue solo un momento, ya que Jacob enseguida me tomo de una mano y me acerco a donde estaban ellos sentándome junto a Santiago, algo que no paso desapercibido para Rachel. Me sentí un poco incomoda por la forma en que nos miro, a él con cierta decepción y a mi… bueno, no entendí como me miró, fue como con cierta envidia, pero no de mala manera, sino mas bien como resignándose.

La cena llego, pero mi estomago no estaba ni cerca de querer probar bocado. Jugaba con la comida y mirando un punto fijo sobre el mantel, realmente no me apetecía estar en un ambiente alegre, no me sentía a gusto y no quería arruinar la felicidad de Jacob, sabia que él se preocupaba por mí y no quería, él solo debía preocuparse por su hermana, porque ella estuviera pasando una agradable noche. Aunque de eso se estaba ocupando muy bien Santiago. Rachel quería algo y Santiago corría por alcanzarle lo quepedía, a lo que ella siempre me daba una mirada como esperando que yo dijera algo ¿Qué le pasaba?

Me levanté bajo la atenta mirada de todos, solo me disculpe y salí lo más rápido de allí por el simple hecho que no quería ver la lastima en los ojos de mis amigos.

Llegué a la habitación de Jake y me deje caer en la cama, unos dolorosos recuerdos estaban asaltando mi memoria, unos dolorosos recuerdos que me estaban haciendo recordar porque amaba tanto a Edward. El día de su cumpleaños vino a mí…

_**FlashBack**_

— Prométeme… que tú… no… tú no me dejaras —dijo Edward entre sollozos. Algo que me sorprendió, pero a la ves me asusto. Podía ver el amor que sentía con solo ver sus ojos. Podía sentirlo.

— Mi amor… no… yo jamás haría eso, no después de lo que acabamos de hacer, Edward yo acabo de entregarme a ti, y no solo mi cuerpo si no también acabo de entregarte mi corazón, mi vida, mi todo… —dije con voz temblorosa acompañado ese sentimiento que él mostraba.

Como podía ser que de un momento a otro pasáramos de estar tan excitados a estar los dos tan emocionados a tal punto de derramar lagrimas.

— Yo… perdóname… pero no podría soportar que tú me dejaras, no tú… te amo demasiado para estar sin ti —dijolevantando la cabeza y mirándome a los ojos, tan seguro de sí y de lo que decía, pero con cierto miedo en ellos.

— No lo hare, lo prometo, solo… solo tú… cuídame, ámame solo eso —dije queriendo que viera que realmente lo amaba que solo lo quería a él y a nadie más.

El me sonrió y siguió hablando…

**Fin FlashBack**

Él mehabía hecho prometer que no lo dejaría, pero también prometió cuidarme, no dañarme y eso fue lo que hizo, en la primera gran confusión que habíamos le había dado motivos de desconfianza y aun así él salió despavorido a revolcarse con la primera zorra que se le cruzo. Hizo que me rebajara a suplicarle que me dejara explicarme, aun cuando él había hecho lo que hizo… aun así, lo amo, tanto que duele.

Me recosté en la cama y deje que los recuerdos siguieran viniendo, moliéndome la cabeza y el corazón, pensando si estaba bien lo que estaba haciendo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Me encontraba sentada en la sala de Jake, con una taza de te en mis manos tratando de que estas se calentaran un poco.

El reflejo que mostraba las ventanas de Jake era, el de una mujer casi sin vida, con ojeras, el cabello sin color, sin vida y un poco más delgada de lo normal. Hacia una semana que se me habían ido las ganas de todo. Por las noches solo lloraba y pensaba ¿Por qué no vino a buscarme más? ¿Tan rápido se olvido de mí? ¿Ya encontró a alguien de su edad? ¿Es feliz lejos de mí?

Una semana.

Una semana había pasado desde la ultima vez que lo había vuelto a ver, nadie me hablaba de él; Rose no lo nombraba, Jake no lo mencionaba, Santiago… él simplemente no decía nada, solo tenia ojos para Rachel, quien sorpresivamentehabía sido la única que lo había nombrado preguntando, quien era Edward. Renata, ella solo suspiraba tristemente cada vez que yo aparecía cuando todos ellos estaban reunidos. Mayormente me la pasaba encerrada en la habitación de Jacob.

El ruido de un motor me saco de mis divagaciones haciendo que fijara la vista en la calle. Jake bajaba de su auto muy apresuradamente, seguido de Renata y ambos entraban casi corriendo, digo casi porque Renata no podía, pero si caminaba rápido. Entraron en la casa dando un portazo, yo mire asustada a Jacob y luego a Renata. Ella me miraba con una infinita tristeza en sus ojos y Jake con furia, eso me sorprendió, pero me asusto.

— ¿Qué pasa? —pregunté con un deje de histeria apunto de salir.

— ¿Qué pasa Bella? Eso mismo te pregunto yo a ti ¿Qué pasa? —dijo casi gritándome, y con algo de desesperación en su voz.

—No entiendo nada Jacob, de que hablas, yo…

— Hablóde que ¿hasta cuando van a seguir así?, ¿hasta cuando Edward y tú se van a lastimar de esa forma? Bella mírate como estas, pareces un zombi, todo el día encerrada no quieres salir por miedo a encontrarte con Edward y él no… —algo no me sonó bien en esa ultima frase.

— ¿Qué paso con él? —Jacob miró a Renata y ella negó con la cabeza disimuladamente, pero aun así la vi. Algo no andaba bien— Jacob dime que tiene Edward —volví a preguntar, con el miedo patente.

—Bella Edward… él… —suspiro y me miró como lo hacíaRenata, con esa infinita tristeza.

— ¡Mierda Jacob! Dime de una puta vez que paso con Edward—le grité desesperada y comenzando a llorar.

El pánico se había apoderado de mí y desesperada como estaba tome mi celular de mi bolsillo trasero y llame a Emmett.

—Bella trata de calmarte él ya esta bien, no… —eso fue todo lo que escuche. Voltee a ver a Renata y esta me miro con cierto nerviosismo y pena. Solté mi celular inconscientemente y comencé a ver nublado. Solo sabía que a Edward algo le había pasado.

—Jacob ¿Qué le…? —no pude terminar de decir la frase completa, mis pierna fallaron y no pudiendo sostenerme en pie.

— ¡Bella! —fue lo ultimo que escuche…

**.**

**.**

**.**

Quería abrir mis ojos pero sentía mis parpados muy pesados, me sentía cansada y casi sin fuerzas. Comencé a abrir mis ojos muy despacio hasta que los tuve abiertos por completo. Mire alrededor y reconocí la habitación de Jake, por la ventana se filtraba la luz de la luna; ya era de noche. Restregué mis ojos con mis puños y trate de levantarme. Miré sobre la mesa de noche la pequeña lámpara estaba encendida y en ella había una nota

_**Bella tuvimos que salir de urgencia. Yo no quería dejarte**_

_**Pero a Renata le pareció bien, cuando despiertes espero**_

_**Que recapacites. Y si quieres saber que tiene Edward llámalo **_

_**Y habla con él.**_

_**Tu amigo que te quiere, Jacob.**_

No pude creer lo que me había hecho ¡Maldito perro de mierda! Y justo en ese momento comprendí la gravedad del asunto. A Edward le había pasado algo y yo no sabia que.

Miré a mí alrededor buscando mi celular, pero no lo encontré. Debía estar donde lo deje.

Salí de la habitación y reparé en la casa. Estaba desierta. Cuando llegue hasta la sala vi mi celular en el suelo de esta. Al parecer donde lo había dejado. Lo tomé y comenzó a temblarme la mano ¡Maldición! Me estaba ahogando con mis propias penas, tenia miedo. Miedo de saber que pasaba, pero a la vez miedo de escucharlo. De solo pensar eso mí estomago dolía.

Comencé a caminar despacio por la sala, dando vuelta sobre mi misma sin dejar de mirar mi celular. Estaba hiperventilando, trate de tranquilizarme y me senté en una silla. Entonces miré mi celular y el reloj marcaba la una y cuarto; marque su número y con ojos llorosos y un nudo en mi garganta espere.

Al tercer tono atendió y juro que sentí mi alma irse de mi cuerpo…

—… —atendió pero no hablo, podía escuchar sus sollozos, él sabia que era yo.

— Edward… —solo su nombre desato su llanto y él mío.

— ¡Te necesito Bella, ya no puedo más… perdóname!—Oh dios. Como habíamos llegado a esto, como podíamos sufrir tanto.

¿Podría perdonarlo?

—¿Dónde estás? —traté de hablar con mi voz entrecortada.

—Fu-fuera de la casa de Jacob —inmediatamente me pare de la silla y caminé hacia la puerta, la abrí y allí estaba, sentado en el pequeño tronco que había a un costado— ¡Por favor mi amor! —habló aun con su celular pegado a su oído al verme salir por la puerta.

Retrocedí un paso, al escuchar ese calificativo negando con la cabeza, al verme se paró y corrió hasta estar delante mío y abrazarme con tanta fuerza que me dolió. Lloraba tan dolorosamente, desgarrando su garganta, restregando su mojada mejilla por mi cabello, acariciando mi espalda, dando besos en mi frente.

Estaba tan confundida. Lo había llamado para saber como estaba, pero nunca me iba a imaginar que estuviera fuera, yo no estaba preparada para esto, no ahora ¿o si?

— Bella… Bella por favor… Necesito hablar contigo, lo necesitamos —me susurro Edward. Pero yo no podía hablar, solo lo quede mirando sin decir nada. Él acuno mi rostro entre sus manos y vi la desesperación en sus ojos. Cerré los míos, no queriendo ver su dolor, no pudiendo soportarlo.

— ¡Isabella! ¡Bella mi amor! ¡Por favor tenemos que hablar, mírame! ¡Te amo! —Gritaba desesperado Edward al ver mi reacción—. Mi Bella, no me hagas esto, no me dejes, por favor escúchame —volvió a gritar. Un rayo iluminó la oscura noche de La Reserva haciendo que lo mirara tan desolado gritar para que le diera una simple oportunidad. Una que él me negó tiempo atrás— Isabella… Isabella —volvió a susurrar Edward ya casi sin voz, y con el llanto amortiguando las palabras —. Vuelve, vuelve conmigo, mi amor. Si quieres todo puede ser como antes, tratemos de arreglar lo que paso, es más yo voy a hacer todo por componer lo que hice. Voy a cambiar, ya no seré más inseguro, se que podemos ser como antes, solo vuelve, no me dejes… —pidió en un susurro con su voz casi quebrantada mientras caía de rodillas al suelo.

— ¡Isabella! —Volvió a susurrar Edward abrasándose a mis piernas y apoyando su frente en mi bajo vientre—. No me dejes, no me hagas esto, no puedo vivir sin ti. Te lo ruego…

Tapé mi rostro con mis manos, por el dolor que estaba sintiendo. Podía jurar que sentía el suyo también. Podía sentir cuanto me amaba, pero se me era tan difícil dar vuelta la página, olvidarme de esas imágenes que aun las tenían grabadas con fuego en mi memoria. No quería volver a pasar por eso otra vez, no quería volver a sufrir otro engaño, no con Edward como protagonista ¿Qué debía hacer? Esto también estaba matándome a mí…

— Edward levántate por favor, no hagas esto ten un poco de dignidad —dije con voz débil—. No está bien que te quedes aquí, no es la mejor forma de hablar, no estamos bien, hace frio y tú puedes enfermar…

— Pues prefiero morir entonces… Te he amado desde que te vi por primera vez en una maldita fotografía. Y no puedo aceptar —sollozó con fuerza—. Ni…ni siquiera puedo concebir mi vida sin ti Isabella —un nuevo rayo iluminó el cielo y unas gotas de lluvia comenzaron a mojarnos sin compasión, llevándose con ellas nuestras lagrimas.

—Debes irte a casa Edward…

—Necesito estar aquí, a tu ladoes donde pertenezco —negué con la cabeza, no sabiendo que hacer—. Hablemos, por favor te amo, no me haga esto. No me dejes, por favor —pidió Edward con sus llorosos ojos verdes. Suspiré muy triste, sintiendo como mis defensas decaían, al ver como mis manos por inercia se dirigían a su cabello.

—Edward… entremos —dije ya casi con mis muros quebrado.

Él me miro a los ojos y sin dejar de mirarme se fue levantando muy despacio, hasta que quiso acunar mi rostro en sus manos, acción que rehuí. Una mueca de dolor se formo en su rostro.

—Entra de una vez —dije mas fría de lo que quise sonar.

—Gracias Bella, yo… —no le daría falsas esperanzas, solo escucharía lo que tenia para decirme. Nada más.

—Solo hablaremos, así que piensa bien lo que dirás, porque no habrá otra oportunidad —y sin más me di la vuelta entrando, con él pisándome los talones…

**Jacob POV.**

Las luces de los faroles de la carretera iban pasando a medidas que el auto avanzaba. Renata, Santiago, mi hermana y yo íbamos de camino al pueblo a comer en algún restaurant de comidas rápidas; él ambiente era distendido, aunque no del todo. Tanto Santiago como yo, no dejábamos de pensar en Bella.

No debí dejarla sola, no debí dejarla sola.

Me repetía una y otra vez en mi cabeza, fui un idiota por dejarme convencer que era lo mejor, ósea, Bella se había desmayado y ¿si no despertaba? O ¿Y si lo hacia y nadie estaba con ella? ¿Si se volvía a sentir mal? lo peor de todo fue llamar a Rosalie y contarle lo de Bella, ella inmediatamente hablo con Edward y este dijo que iría hasta mi casa a verla, aun en el estado en que se encontraba.

¡Pendejo de mierda! Mira que tomarse casi un frasco de somníferos.

Gracias a Dios su hermano lo había encontrado. Al parecer Edward estaba peor de lo que pensábamos al igual que Bella, hacia una maldita semana que ninguno de los dos se encontraba bien, sus vidas ya no eran vida, solo respiraba por que sus cuerpos solos funcionaban. Y cuando hoy Rose me había contado lo de Edward, no lo aguante más y se lo quise contar a Bella, pero al parecer ella no lo soporto. Y ahora eso me pesaba y no sabía si yéndome y dejándola sola en el estado en que se encontraba y muy pronta a ver a Edward, eso y todo le iba a hacer bien, no lo sabia, mejor dicho lo dudaba.

Miré por el espejo retrovisor mirando a Santiago y este no estaba mejor que yo. Decir que hizo todo un drama por haber dejado a Bella sola, es poco. Él se opuso rotundamente a dejarla sola. Ellos se habían hecho muy amigos algo que me preocupaba ya que había podido ver _"las miradas" _que mi hermana le daba. Yo sabía muy bien lo que significaban _"las miradas"._ A Rachel le gustaba Santiago, pero aun dudaba si a él le pasaba lo mismo. En realidad la pregunta era al revés ¿A Santiago le gustaba Bella? Y si así era, debía inmediato hablar con él, no me gustaría que él se hiciera ilusiones de algo que desde ya era perdido, pero sobre todo no quería ver a mi hermana en medio de eso.

Uf nada estaba bien.

Sentí la mano de Renata sobre mi muslo y eso hizo que la mirará de inmediato. Mi hermosa gordita. La amaba tanto, ella era la reina de mi vida al igual que mi princesa ¡Dios ya quiero que nazca de una vez! La quería tener conmigo, en mis brazos para mecerla todo el tiempo, hacerla dormir sobre mi pecho, cantarle las nanas que las ancianas de mi tribu nos cantaba de chiquitos a nosotros, contarle de nuestras leyendas y costumbres. Mi princesa iba a ser una Black, una descendiente legitima de Ephraim Black. Mi bebita seria mi orgullo al igual que Renata, mi futura esposa.

— ¿Estas bien? No tienes buena cara amor —dijo Renata, mientras frotaba mi muslo con su mano. Hice una mueca.

—Solo estoy preocupado, eso es todo —dije mirándola y sonriéndole.

—Deja de preocuparte, ella estará bien —apretó mi muslo—. Edward y Bella necesitan hablar, ninguno de los dos pueden seguir de esa forma, no esta bien… anda llama a tu casa y asegúrate que Bella este bien, si no lo esta prometo que volvemos, si no seguimos —le sonreí y me aparque a un lado de la carretera.

— ¿Por qué nos detenemos? —preguntó mi hermana, con el ceño fruncido.

—Porque voy a llamar a casa para cerciorarme que Bella este bien.

—Si eso estaría bien, me he quedado muy preocupado por ella.

—Y si te quedaste tan preocupado como dices ¿Por qué no te quedaste con ella? —todos nos quedamos mirando a mi hermana, por el arranque que tuvo. Ella estaba celosa. Cruzada de brazos nos miro, con aire altanero, sin dejarse amedrentar por la intensa mirada que Santiago le estaba dando.

—Yo… no… eso mismo me pregunto yo ¿Qué hago aquí siguiéndote a ti, y con Bella pudiéndome necesitar a mi o a cualquiera de nosotros? —y ahora mi mirada y la de mi mujer se posaba sobre Santiago ¿Acaso había dicho lo que escuchamos?

— ¿Que has dicho? ¡No! Mejor no lo digas, no, no —mi hermana se veía un poco alterada.

—Jacob llama de una vez a tu casa —dijo Santiago recostando su espalda sobre el asiento del auto. Suspirando con gran pesar.

Tomé el celular que Renata me tendía, y llamé a mi casa; luego de unos segundos una Bella con voz media quebrada me atendía.

—_Hola._

—Hola Bella, soy Jake ¿Cómo has despertado? ¿Estás bien? —pregunté preocupado

—Jacob… Edward está aquí y… ¡Maldita sea! ¿Porque mierda no me dijiste lo que le había pasado?, como me pudiste ocultar eso Jacob, yo… —no la deje hablar.

— Y ¿qué querías que te dijera, Bella? No podía soltártelo así como así, no. Tu estabas igual que él, ambos están mal por eso necesitan hablar, escucha a Edward y lo que tiene para decirte y solo después de eso saca una conclusión, no apresures las cosas ni tomes decisiones de las que luego puedes arrepentirte —soné mas seguro de lo que pensé.

—De acuerdo solo… lo siento, luego hablamos —dijo con voz cansina.

—Vale, nos vemos luego y perdona por haberte dejado de esa forma.

—Entiendo, ahora déjame que Edward me espera en la sala —dijo apresurándose a terminar la conversación, luego de escuchar un susurro proveniente de algún lugar.

—Bien… oye, nos tardamos mas de la cuenta ¿he? —dije en tono burlón, solo para hacerla enfurecer.

— ¡Vete al diablo Jacob! —y corto.

—Bella está bien, y Edward esta con ella, al parecer están hablando —dije para todos en el auto.

El ambiente en el auto se distendido visiblemente, los ánimos se habían calmado y nadie dijo ni comento nada mientras llegábamos a el único McDonald que había el Forks. Cuando entramos las chicas fueron por las mesas y Santiago y yo por los pedidos. Cuando llegó el turno de hacer nuestros pedidos, un Santiago muy sorprendido me miraba con cara de _"quien se va a comer todo eso" _yo lo miré y sonreí. Ya sabría que los Black éramos de muy buen comer, sin desmerecer a su propia hermana, que ingería comida como para un batallón.

Llevamos toda la comida hacia la mesa donde nos estaban esperando Rachel y Renata con una enorme sonrisa en sus rostros y un brillo en sus ojos.

—Bien aquí están las hamburguesas… tres Bic Mac para ti Rachel, dos para ti amor, cuatro para mi y… una para ti Santiago —las risas en la mesa no se hicieron esperar. Tanto mi hermana como mi mujer se rieron a carcajadas. Ellas eran de muy buen comer.

Pasamos una agradable cena entre risas, caricias entre Renata y yo, miradas furtivas entre mi hermana y Santiago y comentarios e indirectas que se tiraban entre ellos dos. Mas pronto que tarde tendría que hablar con Santiago y depende de lo que él tuviera para decirme, hablaría con mi hermana. Esas miraditas, sonrojos y caritas de niña enamorada no pasaban desapercibidas para mi, en realidad para nadie de la mesa, mi hermana estaba siendo muy obvia.

Decidimos comprar el helado de postre e ir comiéndolo por el camino. Con Renata tuvimos un desacuerdo en comprar helado de más para llevarlo ya que llegaría todo derretido, aun así ni todas las explicaciones que le di la hicieron entrar en razón; compramos un helado para cada uno e ir comiéndolo y ella compro dos McFlurry mas para llevárnoslo, argumentando que la bebe podía despertarse con ganas de comer helado ¡Por Dios!

Cuando llegamos a casa, el Volvo de Edward aun seguía estacionado frente a mi casa. Bajamos todos juntos y tomé la mano de Renata. Disimuladamente miré a mi hermana y esta miraba a Santiago con una mueca en su cara, a su vez Santiago miraba a la casa con el ceño fruncido. Si, definitivamente tenia que hablar con Santiago.

Entramos a la casa y la imagen más tierna y dulce, así lo diría Renata, vimos en el sofá de mi sala. Sin hacer ruidos nos acercamos y allí los encontramos.

Edward y Bella yacían los dos, tendidos y dormidos en el sofá, acurrucados, él abrazándola por detrás a ella y ella aferrada a sus brazos como si de ellos dependiera su vida.

Al parecer las cosas se estaban encausando.

* * *

_**Chicas lamento haber actualizado tarde pero bueno... acá les dejo el cap. espero lo disfruten**_

_*****Gis Cullen*****_


	18. ¿Retomando lo bueno y lo malo?

**Disclaimer****: **Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen Stephenie Meyer y su Editorial. La historia que leerán a continuación me pertenece a mí.

* * *

**Capítulo** **Beteado** **por:** **Shades**

* * *

**Capítulo 19: ¿Retomando lo bueno y lo malo?**

_Echada aquí contigo tan cerca a mí_

_Es difícil luchar contra estos sentimientos_

_Cuando no se puede respirar_

_Atrapada en este momento_

_Atrapada en tu sonrisa._

_Nunca me he abierto a nadie más_

_Es tan difícil contenerse cuando te tengo_

_En mis brazos._

_No hay porque apresurar las cosas_

_Tomémoslo con calma._

…

_Así que bebé, me basta con solo un beso de las buenas noches._

**Just a kiss/Lady Antebellum**

**Bella POV.**

Al entrar en la casa de Jacob, con Edward pisándome los talones, me sentí como si me fuera a asfixiar; podía sentir su respiración tan agitada e irregular que eso me hacía alterar y me ponía nerviosa a mí también. No solamente quería salir de esa situación, sino que no sabíaqué hacer, no sabíacómo reaccionar ni que decir, pero estaba más que segura que todo dependería de lo que él tuviera para decirme.

Cuando cerré la puerta él se quedo parado en medio de la sala de espalda a mí. Se pasó las manos por el cabello un poco húmedo por la lluvia y luego volteó a verme.

Yo lo miraba con inquietud y hasta un poco de incomodidad. Toda la confianza que habíamos adquirido en la relación se había ido por un caño. Dejándome a mí, tan inseguras y reticente a él, que no me gustaba si quiera imaginarme hasta donde habíamos llegado.

Me separe de la puerta caminando solo un mísero paso. La verdad es que no sabía como proseguir. El ambiente estaba cálido por la chimenea pero la tensión era tan palpable que se podía hasta tocar con las manos.

— ¿Qui-quieres tomar algo? —él asintió y cuando estaba por hablar, no pude mas que dejarlo solo y caminar a paso rápido hacia la cocina. Puse a calentar agua y prepare las tazas de te. Cuando el agua estuvo en su punto la serví y respire profundo. Tome las tazas y salí de la cocina para encontrarme con Edward sentado en el sofá de dos cuerpos.

Le deje su te frente a él y me senté en el sofá que estaba frente a donde el estaba sentado. Edward suspiro, a lo mejor estaba esperando que me sentara a su lado. Tomó la taza y le dio un sorbo para luego mirarme, mientras lo bebía. Sabia porque lo hacia; a él le gustaba el te sin azúcar y nunca me olvidaba de eso, por eso así se lo prepare. Y él se dio cuenta de eso.

Esto me estaba impacientando.

—Edward, vas a decir algo o solo te vas a dedicar a tomar tu te —él asintió y muy nervioso dejo la taza sobre la mesita de madera tallada que estaba en el centro de la estancia.

— No se por donde empezar.

—Por el principio me parece bien… empieza por lo que pasó esa noche… por lo que pasó esa noche luego que te fuiste de mi departamento —me costaba hablar, no quería recordar que por una maldita confusión en esa noche, nuestra relación estaba casi terminada.

Miré mis manos, que jugaban incesante entre ellas.

—Me parece más que justo yo… —se removía sobre el sofá, incomodo se pasaba las manos por su cabellos.

—¿Vas a hablar Edward? O ¿Voy a tener que pedirte que te vayas y pienses lo que me vas a decir para que reacciones de una vez? —dije un poco impaciente de verlo tan nervioso, porque también me ponía de los pelos a mi también.

— ¡No! Yo… —exhaló el aire que contenía en sus pulmones y me miró—, Bella esa noche estaba muy enojado y dolido, no sabia que hacer ni a donde ir —quise interrumpir pero el levanto una mano impidiéndomelo—, no Bella, déjame terminar de contarte todo de una sola vez… Esa noche maneje queriéndome ir de ese lugar y no se como termine en un club, cuando entre me senté en la barra y tomé un par de tragos y en el transcurso de la noche Tanya… ella se me apareció y recuerdo bien que le dije que no quería saber nada con ella, que me dejara solo. Me tomé unos tragos más y… y de ahí no me acuerdo más. Los recuerdos de esa noche terminan en, yo sentado tomando algo y comienzan conmigo en una cama con… con… bueno ya sabes, no quiero nombrarla más. La odio me da asco y… —claro ahora la odiaba, bien que en las putas fotos no parecía lo mismo

—Eso no es lo que vi en las fotos, Edward…—dije mirándolo a los ojos. Él agacho la cabeza y limpio una lagrima furtiva que dejo escapar— ¿Por qué no me dijiste tú, lo que habías hecho? ¿Por qué no me lo contaste cuando yo fui a buscarte? Tuviste la oportunidad, yo no me merecía enterarme de esa forma tan humillante lo que hiciste —solloce no pudiéndome contener, esto me dolía, dolía como la mierda.

— ¡Porque tenía miedo! —Gritó desesperado y dejando escapar un torrente de lágrimas— Tenía miedo de perderte, pero luego entendí que tú merecías enterarte por mí y no por otra persona. Ese día que tu vistes las fotos, yo pensaba contarte, pensaba decirte todo pero… pero ella se me adelanto y… y luego pasó lo que pasó —terminó diciendo y llorando, tan desgarrado que me partía el corazón. Más de lo que ya estaba.

—Aun… aun así, nada quita lo que hiciste… tienes una idea de cómo estuve esos días que creía que te perdía por una confusión ¡Tienes una puta idea de como me sentí! —le grite frustrada y llorando. Me levante del sofá y camine de un lado a otro, sin saber que hacer. Estaba tan confundida.

Él se paró y caminó hasta donde yo estaba, intentótomarme una mano pero yo se lo impedí. Quiso tomarme de los brazos pero no quise, forceje pero aun así me atrajo a su pecho y me abraso, lo golpeé y golpeé hasta que ya no tuve fuerzas. Solo… solo me deje abrazar, necesitando de ese contacto, necesitaba sentirlo.

—Quise dormirme y no despertar Bella, no podía con tu rechazo y sentía que te había perdido… Emmett se enojo mucho con lo que hice, yo… —algo en su voz hizo que lo mirara a lo ojos. Estos estaban nublados en lágrimas, me miró y su llanto no se pudo contener.

— ¿Qué hiciste? Jacob me dijo que tu… que tu no estuviste bien, pero que ahora sí, así que ¿Qué fue lo que paso? Y quiero la verdad —no le iba a permitir una mentira más de su parte.

Pero jamás me espere lo que me iba a decir así sin más.

— Me tomé un frasco de somníferos o casi uno. No me lo termine porque ni hermano me encontró casi desmayado en mi cama en el hotel del… —no lo deje terminar. Me separe de sus brazos y sin ver prever Edward lo que yo iba a hacer, le solté la bofetada de su vida, dejando su rostro y casi medio cuerpo de lado.

Lo empujé lejos de mí con toda la fuerza que tuve. Él me miraba con asombro y con algo de miedo. Mi cuerpo se había llenado de ira.

¡Maldito estúpido! ¡Pendejo sin cabeza!

—Eres un idiota, imbécil de mierda Edward ¿Como pudiste hacer eso? Acaso no pensaste en tu hermano, en tu maldito padre, en mí… no pensaste en mí —un profundo sollozo se atravesó en mi garganta impidiéndome seguir con mi gritadera— ¿Me pensabas dejar sola? ¿Qué iba a hacer yo sin ti Edward? Dime —susurre esto último.

Tapé mi rostro con mis manos ¡Dios puede haberlo perdido! ¿Qué iba a ser de mi, si él no estaba más?

Edward se me acercó y me quito las manos, acunó mi rostro y beso mi frente.

—Lo siento Bella, lo siento por todo —dijo abrasándome y frotando mi espalda.

—Edward debes dejar de hacer las cosas sin pensar, no esta bien ya no eres un niño —dije queriendo que entendiera mi punto. Lo que hizo fue muy inmaduro de su parte y eso era otra cosa que debía hablarlo muy bien, para que no hubieran futuros malentendidos.

—Lo sé y no sabes como me arrepiento, yo… — no pudo seguir hablando, porque mi celular comenzó a sonar. Me solté de su abraso y tome el celular que estaba sobre la mesa de madera de la sala.

Mire la pantalla del celular. _JACOB. _Oh este maldito perro me iba a escuchar.

—Hola —dije lo más fría que pude. ¿Cómo no me había dicho lo de Edward?

—_Hola Bella, soy Jake ¿Cómo has despertado? ¿Estás bien?_ —preguntó preocupado. Ahora se preocupaba, luego de haberme dejado sola.

—Jacob… Edward está aquí y… ¡Maldita sea! ¿Porque mierda no me dijiste lo que le había pasado?, como me pudiste ocultar eso Jacob, yo… —no me dejo terminar. Encima me interrumpía ¡Descarado de porquería!

Le hice señas a Edward que iría a hablar a la cocina y este asintió no muy convencido. Entre en la estancia y quise gritarle a Jacob, pero estaba segura que se escucharía todo.

— _Y ¿Qué querías que te dijera, Bella? No podía soltártelo así como así, no. Tu estabas igual que él, ambos están mal por eso necesitan hablar, escucha a Edward y lo que tiene para decirte y solo después de eso saca una conclusión, no apresures las cosas ni tomes decisiones de las que luego puedes arrepentirte_ —dijo serio y hasta a mi me sorprendió la forma de dirigirse a Edward. En realidad tanto Jacob como Renata deberían de estar enojados, aun así no lo estaban.

—De acuerdo solo… lo siento, luego hablamos —dije con voz cansina. Quería terminar de hablar con Edward y tratar de solucionar algo. Necesitaba sacar algo positivo de todo esto.

—_Vale, nos vemos luego y perdona por haberte dejado de esa forma._

—Entiendo, ahora déjame que Edward me espera en la sala —dije caminando y saliendo de la cocina para dar por terminada la conversación. Edward estaba sentado en el sofá y apenas me vio levantó la cabeza. Me fui a sentar a su lado y el me miró… se podría decir que incomodo.

"¿_Está todo bien?"_ me susurro, a lo que yo asentí con mi cabeza.

—_Bien… oye, nos tardamos mas de la cuenta ¿he?_ —dijo en tono burlón, sabia que era solo para hacerme enojar.

— ¡Vete al diablo Jacob! —y corte la llamada.

Edward me miró e hizo un intento de sonrisa, algo que le correspondí. Deje el celular sobre la mesita y suspire mientras pasaba mis manos por mi cabello, apoyando los codos en mis rodillas. Lo sentí a Edward suspirar y acomodarse en su lugar.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer Edward? Yo… no se que hacer, no se que decir estoy muy confundida —dije mirándolo y sintiéndome miserable por alargar tanto la situación.

—Te entiendo Bella, y se que es difícil para ti pero también lo es para mi y te puede sonar egoísta de mi parte decirte esto, pero… yo no puedo ni quiera imaginarme seguir con mi vida sin ti.

—Las cosas no se solucionan con palabras bonitas, si así fuera el mundo no estaría como esta ahora.

—Lo sé, pero es lo que siento… mírame, mírame a lo ojos Bella —lo miré y él tomo mi mano para situarla sobre su pecho, donde su corazón latía muy acelerado—. Estoy arrepentido, realmente necesito que me perdones, que solucionemos esto… sientes como late, solo lo hace por que tu estas a mi lado, te amo yo… yo prometo ¡No! Te juro que voy a hacer todo para que salgamos adelante, voy a poner todo de mi parte y tratar de ser el hombre adulto que tu mereces mi amor… pero por favor, dime que me perdonas y que me das una nueva oportunidad —suspiré sintiendo como mis defensas iban decayendo.

Yo tampoco podía vivir sin él, ya no. Pero tampoco podía pasar por alto algo como lo que hizo, no. Él debía saber que de ahora en más las cosas serian diferente y que habría cosas que él debía de hacer, para ganarse completamente mi perdón.

—Edward, necesitamos tiempo, esto no se soluciona de un día para el otro, yo necesito procesar todo, necesito pensar bien lo que voy a hacer… una vez me deje llevar por mis impulsos y así termine. Esta vez no voy a cometer el mismo error que antes, esta vez pensare bien antes de decidir algo ¿entiendes? —él asintió no muy convencido.

No me di cuenta en que momento él se había acercado tanto. Tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y muy despacio roso mis labios con lo suyos. Una imagen de él con la pendeja hija de puta de Tanya quiso aparecer por mi mente. La alejé lo más que pude ya no debía permitir que eso me pasará, no si quería solucionar las cosas. Pero admitía que tampoco estaba preparada para tanto con Edward.

—Edward… no, yo… aun no creo que este preparada para tanto, aparte tenemos que ir más despacio ¿entiendes?— él sonrió de manera sincera y asintió.

—Entiendo, y prometo que iremos a tu ritmo y yo te seguiré… no hace falta que pase nada que tu no quieras yo puedo esperar —lo miré, buscando la verdad en sus palabras.

— ¿Lo prometes? —Mierda ¿Por qué me había hecho tan insegura?

—Lo juro cariño… lo juro —se acercó y me dio un casto beso en mis labios, fue solo un mísero rose, pero igual pude sentirlo.

Él se acerco más y me abraso hasta hacer que me sentara en su regazo. Enterré mi rostro en el hueco de su cuello e inhale su aroma… ¡Mierda como lo extrañaba! Le acaricie el cabello de su nuca y posé mi cabeza en su hombro mientras él me acariciaba la espalda y el cabello. Un bostezo de mi parte hizo que se separa un poco de mi y me mirara a la cara, con su tremenda sonrisa de lado.

—Debes estar cansada Bella, y seria mejor que yo… — ¿pensaba irse? Si estaba cansada, pero si él estaba conmigo eso era lo menos importante.

— ¡No! Mejor… mejor acuéstate un rato conmigo, aquí —dije tocando el sofá. Él me sonrió y negó con su cabeza.

— ¿Estas segura? A lo mejor… — ¿Por qué le daba vueltas a todo? ¿No que me extrañaba?

— Más que segura, sino no te lo estuviera pidiendo —él suspiro para luego reír, me beso la mejilla y me quito de encima para acomodarse.

—De acuerdo —dijo tratando de entrar en el sofá. Algo realmente imposible.

Se acomodó en el sofá y luego me acomodé de yo delante de él. Edward me envolvió con sus brazos y me sujete a ellos como si de eso dependiese mi vida. Sin pretender nos fuimos quedando dormidos; yo más por el cansancio y Edward, realmente no se, supongo que por seguirme.

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Déjalos dormir, no seas molesto.

—Están durmiendo en mi sofá… y ella no debería de ponérselo tan fácil, yo creo…

— ¡Ay cállate! —podía sentir claramente las voces a mi alrededor, por lo que muy despacio fui abriendo los ojos ¿para qué? para encontrarme a Jacob, Renata, Santiago y Rachel mirándome con una sonrisa en sus rostros, bueno Jacob no tanto.

Quise levantarme y sentí una fuerte presión a mi alrededor y entonces caí en la cuenta de porque me miraban de esa forma burlona. Giré mi rostro y un sonriente Edward me miraba con su característico brillo en sus ojos verdes. Me lo quede mirando y este dejo de sonreír, relajó sus facciones y por primera vez me sentí bien con la situación. Hacia demasiado tiempo que no me despertaba de esta forma y lo vi bien, tan bien como acariciar su mejilla, y así lo hice, tan suave y despacio que el resto de los presentes desaparecieron. Podía sentir como la burbuja que siempre tuvimos comenzaba a formarse muy despacio y sin apuros. Pero allí estaba.

Él se acerco para besarme. Y cuando estuve a punto de sentir sus cálidos labios, alguien aclaro su garganta de forma exagerada.

— ¡Maldición Jacob, ellos se estaba por besar! — ¡Mierda! Me había olvidado de ellos. — Lo sentimos Bella pero ya vez como es este tonto —dijo Renata con un sonrojo en sus mejillas. Yo solo le sonreí y comencé a levantarme con Edward siguiéndome a la par.

—Entonces Bella… ¿Ya se arreglaron? —pregunto Santiago cruzado de brazos. Edward inmediatamente lo miró y se acercó un poco más a mí.

—No del todo Santiago —sentí la mirada penetrante de Edward en mi costado derecho del rostro, pero si él quería que yo volviera a confiar él debía hacer lo mismo. Santiago es solo un amigo y eso tenía que grabárselo en su cabeza.

—Oye ¿y eso a ti que te importa? son cosas de ellos dos, no seas metiche quieres — ¿Rachel? Me la quedé mirando pero ella miraba, casi se podría decir que rabiosa, a Santiago; quien la miraba con el ceño fruncido.

—Solo quiero saber, estimo mucho a Bella —dijo Santiago acercándose dos pasos a Rachel, quien al ver ese movimiento le hizo frente poniéndose lo brazos a su costado en forma de jarra.

—Discúlpame y no sécómo se dirá en tu país pero aquí eso es ser un metiche de primera, pero pierde el cuidado, mejor pídele que luego te lo escriba detalladamente así te enteras mejor y no se te escapa nada —dijo muy enojada y tomando su chamarra salió por la puerta de la casa, dejándonos a todos con la boca desencajada.

_Ataque de celos. _Fue lo primero que se me cruzo en la cabeza.

Me quede mirando a Santiago y él estaba tan o más sorprendido que todos nosotros juntos. Miró para todos lados y luego volvió a mirar hacia la puerta. Estaba segura que algo bueno iba a salir de esos dos.

— ¡¿Qué esperas? ve a buscarla! —él dio un salto cuando le grité. Miró a Jacob y a su hermana y estos dos asintieron. Me dirigió una sonrisa y salió corriendo por la puerta.

Nos quedamos por un buen rato mirando por donde había salido Santiago, hasta que Renata sugirió que podíamos comer algo. Jacob inmediatamente la miró con los ojos abiertos como platos.

— ¿En serio Renata? —preguntó mi amigo incrédulo.

—Bueno yo… solo… lo decía por Bella y Edward… —dijo sonrojada jugando con sus dedos, hasta que lo miró enojada— Bueno y si tengo hambre ¿Qué? Me vas a negar un plato de comida Jacob… la bebe se habrá quedado con hambre, eso es todo ahora ve a preparar algo para todos —Jacob estaba por hablar, pero ella no lo dejo—. Y calladito la boca que así eres más guapo —Edward y yo no nos pudimos aguantar las risas y las carcajadas empezaron a resonar por toda la casa, incluyendo a Renata quien trataba de contener las risas.

Edward se paró del sofá y yo lo imite.

—Creo que es hora de que me vaya —sugirió pasándose sus manos por su cabello.

—Oh, pero ¿no te quedaras a comer? Jacob ya esta preparando algo.

—Preferiría pasar la invitación, pero muchas gracias de todos modos.

—Esta bien… y me alegro que se estén acomodando las cosas, ustedes son unas excelente personas y se merecen ser feliz. Ves Edward, nos volvimos a encontrar en mejores circunstancias que las anteriores —Edward asintió y le sonrió, se acercó y le dio un abrazo ¿En que momento habían entablado una relación? Jacob apareció por la puerta de la cocina con un trapo en sus manos y miró la escena con el ceño fruncido, yo rodé los ojos, era típico de él, no le gustaba nada cuando otra persona en especial del sexo opuesto esta muy cerca de Renata.

Jacob aclaró su garganta exageradamente y tomó a Renata del brazo para alejarla de Edward. Renata lo miró feo y este se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Ahora me vas a celar con Edward? no te basto con el pobre chico del McDonald… eres increíble Jacob Black —este le sonrió y le dio un beso en sus labios.

—Solo cuido lo mío nena —dijo frotando la panza de Renata— ¿Edward te quedas a comer? —Edward negó con la cabeza.

—No, justo me estaba despidiendo ya es tarde y ustedes necesitan descansar —todos asintieron y mucho más yo, ya que por hoy era demasiado. Necesitaba estar sola y pensar bien los siguientes pasos.

—Ok… entonces Renata vamos a dejarlos solos para que se terminen de despedir —Jacob la tomó de la mano y halo de ella.

—Pero… —mi amigo con toda la paciencia del mundo, miró hacia el cielo y luego volvió a mirar a su prometida.

—Pero nada, hazme caso por favor —le susurro llenándose con paciencia divina. Pobre.

—De acuerdo… Adiós Edward —lo saludo Renata con la mano.

—Adiós Edward, esperamos verte pronto por aquí —dijo Jacob mientras se dirigía hacia la cocina.

Nos quedamos mirando con Edward sin saber que hacer ninguno de los dos, hasta que yo camine hacia la puerta de la casa. Él me siguió y salimos quedándonos en el alero de la casa. Había parado de llover, pero el tiempo se había puesto más frio, como era costumbre. Una brisa helada dio de llenos contra nosotros y me estremecí refregando mis brazos.

Edward se acercó y me frotó los brazos con sus manos intentando darme calor a medidas que se me acercaba cada vez más. Ya era demasiado.

—Cre-creo que deberías irte —él me apretó un poco mis brazos y asintió.

—Es verdad yo… mañana ¿Puedo volver? —preguntó inseguro y con miedo.

— Edward creo que sería mejor que esperemos un poco, que no nos apresuremos, es mejor hablarnos por celular —él me soltó y se tomó del cabello frustrado—. Edward esto ya lo hablamos y tu estuviste de acuerdo —dije haciendo que me mirara.

—Estuve de acuerdo en que vayamos despacio, sin apurarnos, pero nunca mencionaste en que no debíamos vernos yo… no puedo, necesito verte, necesito sentirte cerca… por favor entiéndeme —no, no podía hacerlo, no cuando él se comportaba de esa forma.

—No. Tu prometiste no volver a comportarte de esta forma y mírate, yo necesito tiempo, necesito pensar todo lo que pasó hoy, yo no puedo dar vuelta la pagina así como así, porque déjame recordarte que si estamos así no es por mi —eso había sido cruel, y no debía de haberlo dicho.

Edward me miró y sus ojos estaban húmedos ¡Maldita sea!

—Lo siento Edward, no debí haber dicho eso —él se acercó hasta donde yo estaba, ya que por lo idiota que había sido también estaba comenzando a llorar. Me acercó a él y no le rehuí, me deje abrazar por él.

—Perdóname tu a mi, las cosas se harán como tú digas —me sobó la espalda y beso mi cabello.

—Edward yo… yo, voy a volver a Seattle —este se separó un poco de mí y me miró.

— ¿Hablas enserio? —asentí con mi cabeza— Bella… yo… no se que decir —me miraba incrédulo y con sorpresa, pero con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

—Nada, no digas nada, creo que si por el momento solo nos vamos a comunicar por celular, lo mejor seria que estemos por lo menos en la misma ciudad ¿no crees? —asintió entusiasmado.

— Sí, estoy de acuerdo y… y ¿cuándo volverías? —preguntó dudoso.

—Supongo que este fin de semana, mañana me gustaría visitar a mis padres, será difícil volver al pueblo pero creo que podré —realmente estaba un poco inquieta con eso, ya que el pueblo era un lugar pequeño y las noticias corrían como agua en el rio, tan rápido que en un parpadeo todo el mundo se enteraba. Y la verdad es que no tenía ganas de encontrarme a nadie indeseado.

Edward tenía cara de querer preguntarme algo, pero no se animaba. Ya me iba dando una idea de lo que quería preguntar y realmente yo también lo quería.

—Edward te… ¿te gustaría acompañarme a visitar a mis padres? —este me sonrió y asintió como un niño. Yo asentí también y me separe de él—Bien, puedes pasar por mi pasado mañana temprano, va a ser mejor de mañana —él asistió.

—Bueno yo… ya me voy —asentí y me separé un poco de él. Edward me quiso besar pero se lo impedí.

—Tomémoslo con calma —dije un poco nerviosa.

— Esta bien amor, solo me conformó con un beso de buenas noches —se acercó a mí y deposito un casto beso en mi frente—Adiós —se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a su auto.

—Adiós Edward… te amo —susurre lo último solo para mí.

**.**

**.**

**.**

¡Maldito labial de porquería! justo ahora te vienes a perder…

Estaba histérica buscando cualquier cosa para ponerme en mis labios. El frio de la reserva me había pasado factura el día de ayer. Se me habían resecado un poco y hasta paspado los bordes; necesitaba ponerme cualquier cosa o se me seguirían lastimando, y para colmo dentro de unos minutos Edward me pasaría a buscar para ir a lo de mis padres.

¡Bingo! Había encontrado un brillo labial en el bolsillo de una de mis camperas de cuero, justo la que pensaba ponerme.

Al parecer todo estaba en su orden. Pantalón de Jeans oscuro, botitas de curo al piso, camiseta abrigada de algodón, un chaleco de lana con cuello alto y la campera de cuero color negra. Llevaría mi cabello suelto ya que no tenía muchas ganas de estar sujetándomelo.

Cuando ya estuve casi lista unos golpes sonaron en la puerta…

— Adelante —Jacob se asomó y le hice señas para que entrará. Me miró de arriba abajo y me sonrió— ¿Cómo estoy? —pregunté mirándome yo misma mi atuendo.

—Preciosa como siempre —pegue un saltito entusiasmada. Estaba realmente emocionada, pronto vería a mis padres y bueno… Edward también los conocería —Edward ya llegó, está en la sala.

—Pero como… si no sentí la campana —Jacob había conectado una campana con un piolín al costado de la puerta a modo de timbre. Provisoriamente dijo.

—Ya sabes, Renata estaba pegada a la ventana esperando a ver si venia y cuando lo vio salió corriendo para abrirle, esta más entusiasmada que tu —dijo rodando los ojos.

— Bien, ahora voy… —se alejó hasta la puerta—Jacob, gracias. Gracias por ser tan buen amigo y por permitirme haberme quedado en tu casa, cuando más lo necesite —Me acerque a él y lo abrace, le di un beso en su mejilla y este me sonrió.

—Lo mismo digo yo… ahora va a ser mejor que nos vayamos porque a ti se te hace tarde, mira que Charlie ya sabe que tu estas por ir.

—Pero ¿cómo…? Billy —reímos y salimos hacia la sala donde Edward me esperaba.

Al verlo una extraña sensación me invadió el cuerpo. Fue como la primera vez que tuvimos la cita en el parque. Un recuerdo tan reciente, pero que en mi mente se me hacia tan lejano.

Edward estaba vestido con un jeans oscuro, una camisa blanca y una campera también de cuero pero la de él era más abrigada que la mía.

Se acercó hasta donde yo estaba sin dejar de mirarme y vaciló en darme o no un beso. Yo misma acorte la distancia y le deje un beso en su mejilla, me di la vuelta y tomé mi cartera yendo hacia la puerta saludando a todos con la mano.

El camino hacia la casa de mis padre estuvo en un incomodo pero a la vez como silencio. Por la radio sonaba la fantástica voz de la chica de la banda Lady Antebellum, muy canción era muy apropiada para la situación que Edward y yo estábamos pasando. Comencé a cantar en voz baja la parte que le tocaba a la chica. Edward me miro y comenzó a cantar la parte donde la voz del muchacho se escuchaba.

En un ambiente más agradable y menos tensionados llegamos a la casa de mis padres. Edward se removió incomodo y un poco nervioso.

— ¿Estas listas? —la verdad no, pero ya ni modo.

—Emm si, ¿tú estás listo? —le pregunté un tanto insegura.

— ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? —dijo sin aliento

—Porque conocerás a tus suegros —dije mientras abría la puerta y salía del auto, dejando a Edward blanco y con una tonta sonrisa en su rostro.

Una esperanza y oportunidad le tenía que dar, la misma que yo misma que me quería dar.

* * *

_**Bueno una eternidad en actualizar este capitulo y es más para mostrar la conversación que muchas me pidieron entre Edward y Bella, el próximo capitulo va a ser más extenso como de costumbre, a este lo hice en un día y una noche por eso es más corto... **_

_**Bueno espero que les haya gustado y ya saben, si les gusto me lo hacen saber por un review...**_

_**nos vemos en el próximo..**_

_**se las quiere**_

_*****Gis Cullen*****_


	19. Nuevas Oportunidades

**Disclaimer****: **Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen Stephenie Meyer y su Editorial. La historia que leerán a continuación me pertenece a mí.

* * *

**Capítulo** **Beteado** **por:** **Shades**

* * *

**Capitulo 20**

_Un solo momento más es todo lo que necesito_

_Como soldado herido que necesita una cura._

_Hora de ser honesto, esta vez te lo suplico_

_Por favor no pienses en ello porque no eras mi intención._

_No puedo creer que dije que…_

_Podría enterrar nuestro amor en la tierra_

_Pero eso no importa porque ya lo hice_

_Ahora perdóname._

_Cada día que estoy lejos_

_Mi alma esta al revés_

_Tiene que ser de alguna manera_

_En la que yo pueda hacer por ti._

_De alguna manera_

_Por ahora tu sabes que…_

_Yo podría ir por ti._

**Nickelback / I'd come for you**

**Edward POV.**

Mi vida se había convertido en un completo infierno desde que Bella se había alejado de mí. No sabia que hacer, ni a donde dirigirme ni que pensar, sobre todo no podía pensar con claridad. Los fantasmas del pasado carcomían mi razón haciendome alucinar; me mostraban como lo que más amaba se me escaba de las manos como agua, como mamá se había ido, como mi padre me había dejado a la deriva y como Bella ya no quería saber nada más de mi. Simplemente mi cabeza no dejaba de pensar cosas, que ahora me daba cuenta eran más por mi estado de animo que por otra cosa.

Me odie por haber preocupado tanto a mi hermano. Emmett había sufrido tanto cuando me encontró aquel día en la habitación del hotel que luego de llevarme al hospital y de que los médicos le dijeron que yo estaba bien, se puso a llorar como un niño. Él también lo estaba pasando mal y extrañaba horrores a mamá, sin embargo su vía de escape jamás fue algo tan drástico como lo que yo había hecho, no. Emmett siempre se apoyó en las personas que tenia a su alrededor, como lo era Rosalie y como lo eran nuestros primos, en especial Jasper. Pero que podía hacer yo cuando sentía que todo se me iba de las manos, que todo lo que siempre creía mi puerto seguro se terminaba derrumbando y todo por mi culpa, por inseguridades sin peso ni motivo alguno.

Todo eso y el dolor que sentía por no tener a Bella conmigo y por lo que había hecho, me llevó a hacer algo de lo que siempre voy a estar arrepentido. Pensar en lo que hubiera pasado me deja una extraña sensación en mi cuerpo. Pensar en no ver más a Bella, creo que eso fue lo que me hizo tocar fondo y no darme por vencido, como me lo hizo saber Emmett ese día en el hospital…

_**Flash Back**_

Sentí un fuerte dolor en mi garganta y en mis oídos pitaba un fuerte zumbido como el de una máquina. Quise abrir mis ojos pero una arcada me azotó haciendo que volteara de lado.

—Tranquilo Edward, eso es por el lavado de estomago que te hicieron —¿lavado de estómago?

— ¿Q-que? —quise hablar pero el dolor en mi garganta no me dejada, a eso que le sumaba el malestar horrible que tenia en mi estomago.

— ¿Estas bien? ¿Estás bien despierto Edward? —yo asentí acomodándome en la cama de lo que parecía era un hospital ¡Mierda ahora recordaba!

—Emmett yo…

—Emmett y una mierda Edward ¿en que demonios estabas pensando? Dime. ¿Acaso tu familia no vale nada para ti? No pensaste en Jasper o en las chicas, no pensaste en mi… ¿pensabas dejarme solo? No te lo iba a perdonar nunca Edward. —dijo cayendo de rodillas a un costado de mi cama. Solo lo había visto así una vez, y fue cuando mamá murió.

— Lo siento Emmett —dije con un gran esfuerzo—, yo no se que… que me paso. Yo… me duele mucho no tener a Bella conmigo, yo…

—Y te entiendo hermano, pero esa no era la salida más fácil. Tu puedes y debes detenerte a pensar las cosas antes de actuar si quieres que te tomen como el adulto que dices ser —se detuvo solo para acercar una silla que estaba detrás de él y sentarse en ella junto a mi— ¿Qué le iba a decir yo a Bella si esto hubiese pasado a mayores? —inmediatamente negué con mi cabeza. Jamás le causaría tal dolor a ella ¿en que estaba pensado? Eso también me lo preguntaba yo mismo.

—Lo siento, lo siento… no le digas nada a Bella —él negó pasándose las manos por su cabello.

—No podría, se lo mucho que te ama y creo que seria capas de matarte ella misma si se entera —dijo con un intento de sonrisa. Se podía ver la desilusión en su rostro. Al igual que él yo también estaba desilusionado de mi mismo.

— Tampoco se lo digas a Rosalie, ella… ya sabes —él me miro con el seño fruncido.

— ¿No piensas decírselo a nadie?

— Sí pero prefiero decírselo yo mismo a Bella, cuando tenga la oportunidad y ella quiera hablarme —negó con la cabeza pero no insistió más.

Luego de un rato, un medico vino a revisarme y a hablar con Emmett, salieron al pasillo de la habitación y después de un tiempo mi hermano entro a la habitación y me miró con resignación y hasta con dolor.

—Edward, yo no se como tomaras esto pero… apenas salgas de aquí tienes que ir a ver a un psicólogo —mis ojos se abrieron de par en par ¿Acaso estaba loco?

— ¿Qué? No, definitivamente no. Yo no estoy loco Emmett, solo lo hice porque no me detuve a pensar en las consecuencias y…

—Edward cálmate… esto no es solamente por lo que hiciste, sí no por todo lo que ambos hemos venido acarreando desde que murió mamá y yo… yo creo que a mi también me hará bien ir a uno —me miró y se acercó hasta sentarse en la cama y tomarme de la mano—, yo no te dejare solo y estoy seguro que cuando se arreglen las cosas con Bella, ella tampoco te dejara solo —de eso dudaba.

— ¿Tú crees que me hará bien? —Emmett sonrió.

—"Nos" hará bien, Edward. Creo que no terminamos de superar la muerte de mamá como creíamos y si a eso le sumamos lo de Carlisle… —dijo suspirando y encogiéndose de hombros.

—Creo… creo que… olvídalo —Emmett me miró y me sonrió.

—No anda, ahora dime ¿Qué? —suspiré y sentí como mis mejillas se calentaban.

—Creo, que podríamos llamar a Carlisle… solo para saber de su vida —aclare rápidamente. Me sentí un idiota, pero ya hace bastante que venia pensando sobre si llamar o no a Carlisle. Creo que parte de la culpa del alejamiento de Carlisle se debía a que nosotros tampoco le dábamos lugar a permanecer cerca y mucho menos una oportunidad de conocer a… bueno a su pareja, por mal que me pese.

— ¿Enserio Edward? —Asentí mirando hacia otro lado— ¿Crees que seria prudente, llamarlo y avisarle de lo que paso? —volví a asentir con cierto pesar, pero si quería darle una oportunidad debía empezar por saber si podía confiarle esto.

—Podemos empezar por esto y ver como reacciona —Emmett asintió y me quedó mirando. Sus ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y sin previo aviso me abrazo. Le correspondí al abrazo porque sabia que a él le dolía lo que a mi me pasaba, y porque también necesitaba de él como hermano.

—Casi me muero cuando… cuando te vi en el estado en… en que te encontré. Edward no vuelvas a hacer algo así nunca más, yo no sabría que hacer con mi vida si tu también me faltaras —un sollozo atravesó por mi garganta—. Yo le prometí a mamá cuidarte y no lo hice yo… —lo interrumpí de inmediato, esto no era su culpa. Era toda mía, por ser un pendejo que no pensó.

Me separé de él e hice que me mirara a los ojos…

—Emmett tu eres mi hermano mayor, y me cuidaste y te hiciste cargo de mi cuando mamá murió, me llevaste a vivir contigo pudiendo mandarme con Carlisle, aun así no lo hiciste. Me aconsejas, te ocupas de mi… estas conmigo cuando yo más te necesito, si no mírate ahora —él se refregó los ojos y me miró.

—Eres mi hermano, mi sangre y no me perdonaría si algo te pasara —dijo suspirando.

—Lo sé, y lo lamento Emmett, lamento hacerte pasar por esto —dije llorando ¿Cómo pude hacerle esto a él también? ¿Acaso era un imán para atraer problemas?

—No llores… ya paso ahora debes recuperarte bien, en unas horas te dan el alta y llamaremos a Carlisle —asentí limpiándome los ojos— te quiero Edward —dijo esto ultimo casi en un susurro.

—Yo también Emmy —él frunció el ceño y me miró con cara de pocos amigos.

Sabia que odiaba que lo llamara de esa forma, pero solo fue para aligerar el ambiente y que dejáramos un poco el drama.

—Voy a ver si todas las cosas están en orden para poder firmar tu alta —asentí y él salió por la puerta.

Había cometido un grave error del que estaba seguro me traería en un futuro dolores de cabeza. Por eso necesitaba reorganizar mi mente y pensar bien que era lo que iba a hacer de ahora en más.

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Todo lo que había pasado, me había servido de mucha ayuda, para valorar mi vida y las de mis seres queridos. Para darme cuenta de lo mucho que quería a mi hermano y lo tanto que necesitaba la figura paterna de Carlisle.

Sentí miedo de contárselo a Bella, no por lo que me diría o como reaccionaria sí no por como procedería luego de eso. Miedo a que pensara o se diera cuenta de lo pendejo que era y decidiera terminar conmigo definitivamente, o que simplemente pensara que era una persona con problemas que sobrepasaban su capacidad de aguantarme. Pero así y todo reacciono como jamás me lo espere _"sacando la bofetada que me dio" _ella lloró conmigo y me hizo saber que su vida no seguiría si yo le faltaba. Lo que me llevó a lo que ahora mismo me tenía aquí, tratando de bajar de mi auto estacionado frente a la casa de los padres de Bella.

Un golpe en la ventanilla me saco de mi ensoñación…

— ¿Vas a bajar o te queras ahí con esa cara de tonto? —asentí, aun con mi estúpida sonrisa.

Ella había dicho que conocería a mis suegros, así que aun seguíamos de novios, pero entendía que seguíamos siempre y cuando respetara los términos de ella. Y muy a mi pesar, no me oponía.

Baje del auto y cerré la puerta, Bella me esperaba en la puerta de la casa. Caminé hasta donde ella estaba y no me dio tiempo de decir nada que ya había tocado el timbre. Un ligero nerviosismo me acarició la espalda, solo fue ligero porque enseguida me enderece y me puse a la par de Bella.

La puerta de la casa se abrió y un hombre de mediana edad se abrió paso entre Bella y yo empujándome a mi para abrazarla y alzarla en el aire.

— ¡Bella, mi amor! —la dejo en el piso y comenzó a besarle la cabeza— ¡Nena, no sabes como te extrañe! —Bella se sonrojo y me miraba por el rabillo de su ojo ¿Quién era este hombre que le decía "nena" a mi novia? mi ceño se frunció levemente y Bella se percató de eso aclarando su garganta.

—Papá… también te extrañe —¡Demonios era su padre! Bella lo abrazo y este también — ¿Dónde esta mamá? —el papá de Bella se separó de ella y alborotado le hizo señas para que pasará. Él hombre reparó en mí y me miró con el seño fruncido.

— ¿Quién es este jovencito Isabella? —preguntó con voz grave mirándome de los pies a la cabeza.

Aclaré mi garganta poniéndome recto y lo salude con la mano…

— Edward Cullen, señor —este miró mi mano y la tomó mientras miraba a Bella.

—Es… es mi… ¿novio? —le sonreí y Bella hizo una mueca de disculpa. La entendía perfectamente, no era fácil decir que éramos novios, después de todo lo que paso, pero supongo que era un gran paso.

— ¿Es o no es? —preguntó el papá de Bella impaciente, moviendo su bigote de un lago al otro.

— ¡Oh Charlie sí, sí es mi novio! ¿Contento? —dijo Bella exaltada adentrándose en la casa. Volvió a salir y me tomó de la mano haciendo que entrara con ella, dejando a su papá fuera con cara de pocos amigos.

— ¡Mamá! —gritó desde la sala.

Una mujer de cabello castaño salió de la cocina casi corriendo y con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. En cuanto vio a Bella literalmente sele abalanzo encima.

— ¡Bella, mi amor… mi nena! ¡Mírate, estas tan hermosa! —dijo inspeccionándola de arriba abajo alejándose un poco sin soltarle las manos. En ese momento su papá entro en la casa y cerro la puerta.

—Tu también mamá… Quiero presentarte a alguien… —me hizo señas para que me acercara y su mamá en ese momento reparo en mí. — Él es Edward Cullen, mi novio —la señora se me acerco y me abrazo. Un recibimiento muy diferente al de su esposo. Bella rodó los ojos cuando la miré y me hizo señas con la mano a las cuales les reste importancia. Aunque se la veía un poco incomoda.

Cuando me separé de la señora, me pude presentar.

—Es un gusto Señora Swan —dijo un poco cohibido por su mirada.

— Oh nada de eso, dime René —dijo restándole importancia— Pasen, tomen asiento —nos sentamos en el sofá de la sala y tanto el papá como la mamá de Bella se sentaron frente a nosotros— Cuéntanos Bella ¿Cuándo llegaron? ¿Vinieron juntos? —tanto Bella como yo nos pusimos rígidos y eso no paso desapercibido para su papá.

— ¿Qué paso? —preguntó cauto y con su mirada puesta en mi.

—No nada, es que… yo vine primero y luego él —su papá asintió y cuando quiso volver a preguntar algo, René lo interrumpió.

—Bella estoy… sorprendida, nunca me imagine que llegarías con esta sorpresa, pero me pone feliz por ti hija, te lo mereces ¿verdad Charlie? —este asintió, pero no dejaba de mirarme. Me sentía un poco cohibido y nervioso con su persistencia.

— Sí Bella, me pone… contento que hayas encontrado a alguien para que este contigo —dijo no muy seguro de sus palabras ¿Qué le pasaba?

—En realidad él me encontró a mí —bromeó Bella, para alivianas la situación. El ambiente estaba caldeado y tanto ella como su mamá lo notaron. Pero nada era por mi parte, si no más bien por parte de su padre.

—A mí me parece… ¿o él es más joven que tu Bella? —volvió a preguntar Charlie con su ceño levemente fruncido.

—Emm… yo… —Bella parecía dudar si responder o no a esa pregunta, pero como él se estaba refiriendo a mí, yo le iba a contestar, y lo hice.

—Sí señor, soy más joven que ella —mi voz trató de salir lo más segura de lo que fue capaz, no me quería ver intimidado por su papá, pero él tampoco me ponía las cosas fáciles.

— ¿Cuánto más joven? —volvió a insistir, con la voz un poco tosca y moviendo el bigote que tenia.

—Charlie… —advirtió la madre de Bella, consiente del interrogatorio de su esposo, quien se mostró hasta algo molesto.

—No, quiero saber quien esta con mi hija, quiero saber si él es capaz y puede sustentarla ¿Qué hay de malo en eso? —preguntó moviéndose en su asiento, inquieto.

—Nada Charlie, pero creo que esas son cosas de nosotros dos que no le compete a nadie y quiero recordarte que yo ya soy adulta y hace rato que me mantengo sola, tengo mi tra… —Bella se dio cuenta de lo que iba a decir pero se mantuvo callada. Yo por mi parte agache mi cabeza sintiéndome culpable por la perdida del trabajo de Bella—, bueno ahora no estoy trabajando pero ya tengo una propuesta y… —en este caso la volvió a interrumpir su papá. Realmente los entendía, sabia que estaban preocupados, sus rostros así lo mostraban.

— ¿Cómo que no estas trabajando? ¿Por qué ya no trabajas en el instituto? —preguntó Charlie con verdadera preocupación.

—Porque… Charlie es una larga historia y no vine a contarles mis problemas, vine a visitarlos así que deja el interrogatorio que no estamos en la comisaria —la mamá de Bella asintío de forma solemne.

—Es verdad Charlie, ya deja de estar molestando —intervino para que esa conversación quedara finalizada.

Las horas pasaban y llegó el almuerzo, que paso sin muchas intervenciones por parte de su padre, pero si por su madre. Quien me preguntaba por mi familia. Se conmovió mucho cuando le conté que mi madre había muerto y tanto su mamá como su papá lo sintieron, y cambiaron de tema sin preguntar más nada.

René era una mujer sumamente divertida y muy liberal, todo lo opuesto su esposo. Quien era una persona muy recta. Me di cuenta que para él, o era blanco o era negro, para él no existían matices en las vidas de las personas, o eras una cosa o no lo eras. Aparte de todo era una persona muy franca y directa algo que me lo hizo saber en los cinco minutos que quedamos solos luego de la comida.

Tanto Bella como su madre se habían puesto a lavar los platos y Charlie muy cordialmente me invitó a la sala a esperar por el café que se calentaba.

Sabia lo que se venia y era la famosa _"charla"_

—Edward, no me agradas.

— ¿Perdón? —Jamás me esperé esa declaración. Ambos estábamos sentados en sofás uno enfrente del otro.

—Eres un buen chico, pero siento que vas a romper el corazón de mi niña, eres muy joven ¿Cuántos años tienes?— ¡Oh y ahí vamos devuelta!

—Mi edad le puede parecer…

—No me des vueltas dime ¿Cuántos años tienes?—dijo interrumpiéndome y muy exasperado sin darme tiempo a replicar nada.

—Dieciocho…

— Vez, estoy seguro que te acabas de graduar. O estas pronto a hacerlo ¿o me equivoco?, aun tienes muchas cosas que vivir, si te aburres y se separan ella va a salir dañada. Yo lo se. Y no quiero que vuelva a pasar — ¡Mierda! Porque demonios me juzgaba sin saber nada.

—Señor Swan, yo amo a su hija.

—Edward, las cosas no son sencillas, aun eres joven y sé que a ustedes les gusta divertirse, salir a bailar, al cine, tener tiempo para los dos, pero eso es casi imposible cuando uno de los dos es un adulto responsable y el otro no. Nadie nunca me dijo porque mi hija decidió irse del pueblo, pero algo intuía, por lo que investigue y conseguí saber lo que paso con Demetri, pero no pude hacer nada, porque él estaba esperando un bebe, solo… —Charlie se quedó en silencio meditando—Yo no le voy a decir a mi hija, ni a ti como vivir…solo no la lastimes, porque te perseguiría y asesinaría, recuerda que soy policía.

Charlie Swan se retiró subiendo las escaleras y yo me quedé ahí sin poder moverme y casi sin poder respirar. Me quedé repitiendo en mi cabeza las palabras de Charlie, no había hecho ni dicho nada malo, o por lo menos no en ese momento y no creía que él se hubiera enterado de lo que yo había hecho. Estaba seguro que me había ganado la confianza de René Swan. Charlie, aunque fuera el padre de Bella, no tenía derecho a pensar eso de mí, solo porque era "joven", es cierto, prácticamente este año me iba a graduar, pero no había ninguna razón para poner en tela de juicio mi amor por mi Bella.

¡Joder! Y eso que no sabía que era su alumno. Un minuto después llegó Bella con una bandeja con los cafés y un plato de galletitas. Me quedó mirando y suspiró negando con la cabeza. Se sentó a mi lado pero un tanto alejada.

—Lo siento Edward, mi padre tiende a ser un poco terco —le sonreí tendiéndole mi mano y ella un poco dudosa la tomó.

—Te extraño Bella, extraño todo lo que antes compartíamos, por favor… —ella se alejó suspirando y soltó mi mano.

—Edward ya hablamos de esto, por favor… no me hagas arrepentirme de haberte pedido que me acompañaras —asentí. Muy a mi pesar, asentí. Porque otra no me quedaba más que esperar a que su corazón, mi tesoro más preciado que por idiota descuide, sanara.

—Lo siento, no volveré a insistir —dije mientras tomaba la pequeña taza de café que ella me ofrecía.

— ¿De que hablaron con mi padre? ¿Qué te dijo?

—Cosas de hombre…

Ella asintió no muy convencida. Al rato se nos sumó su mamá y nos quedamos un rato más charlando de cosas. Ella se sorprendió cuando le dije cuantos años tenia, pero no era como Charlie y me lo demostró cuando dijo: _Para el amor no hay edad._

La tarde pasó sin presencia del padre de Bella, pero con una muy animada René quien de tanto en tanto sacaba fotos de Bella y yo, los dos juntos, separados, a ella sola y hasta a mí solo. Luego yo tuve que hacer de fotógrafo, para sacarles a ella y a Bella.

A Bella se la veía contenta, y hasta podría decir que feliz, y no era para menos. Quien la conocía bien, sabía que esas risas que ella nos regalaba, no eran del todo verdaderas. Un altísimo de tristeza se filtraba en cada cosa que decía y una y mil veces me maldecía, me dolía ver que ni siquiera estando con sus seres más queridos ella podía olvidarse de lo que yo había hecho. No quería verla así, pero no podía hacer más que esperar a que ella sanara y me dejara entrar con toda confianza en su corazón.

A la hora de irnos, tanto su padre como René nos acompañaron al auto y nos desearon buen viaje. Mientras Bella y René se despedían abrazadas y con una René llorando a moco choreando; su padre sin que ninguna de las dos damas presentes se cuanta me apuntó con sus dos dedos en forma de _**"V"**_ para luego apuntar los suyos. Yo tragué grueso pero asentí a esa advertencia. Bella saludó a su papá quien este la hizo prometer que no dejara que pasara tanto tiempo para volver. Ella asintió y le dio un beso en su mejilla. Nos subimos al auto y partimos.

—No estuvo tan mal ¿verdad? —preguntó Bella mirándome de reojo.

—No, no fue tan malo —dije mirándola y sonriéndole.

Tuvimos que atravesar el pueblo para poder llegar a la reserva, y antes de salir completamente por Forks tuvimos que parar a cargar gasolina por una estación de servicio. Cuando bajamos del auto le dije al chico que cargaba la gasolina que también le revisará el aceite. Le pregunté a Bella si quería que entráramos al autoservicio y ella asintió.

Comenzamos a recorrer las góndolas y yo levante algunas cosas de aseo y luego fui hasta la parte donde estaban las bebidas, tomé dos VitaminWater de fruta tropical y un agua mineral. Busque a Bella con la mirada y ella estaba en la parte de snack. Fui hasta donde estaba y cuando llegue a su lado, mi mano inconsciente o mejor dicho por costumbre se posó en su espalda baja. Ella me miró pero no se alejo.

— ¿Isabella? ¿Isabella Swan? —ambos nos dimos la vuelta y un chico rubio con un niño también rubio y de ojos celestes de aproximadamente unos cinco años nos miraban— ¡Oh por Dios! Eres tu Bella ¿Te acuerdas de mi? —Bella quien lo miraba con el ceño fruncido pareció acordarse quien era.

Nerviosa lo saludo…

—Oh claro, si ¿Cómo has estado Demetri? — ¿Demetri? Mierda, si era el Demetri que yo conocía por lo que Bella me contaba, ahora me daba cuenta porque ella había estado tan enamorada de él.

Era casi tan alto como yo y un poco más morrudo, rubio de ojos grises, la verdad es que tenia un buen porte. El niño que tomaba su mano era una figura en miniatura de él. Sus cabellos eran tan dorados platinados que hacían que sus ojos celestes resaltaran, era un niño hermoso.

El tal Demetri se acercó a Bella y la saludó con un beso en la mejilla. Bella un poco incomoda lo saludó, solo por ser cortes.

— ¿Cómo has estado Bella? Ha pasado tanto tiempo… —dijo asombrado.

—Bien… muy bien en realidad. El es Edward, mi novio —dijo apresurada, queriendo salir de esa situación. Le estiré mi mano a modo de saludo y este la tomó— Me imagino que este niño es tuyo y de Jane ¿verdad? —a la sola mención de Jane, los ojos de Demetri se nublaron de una tristeza absoluta y su sonrisa se esfumó. Tanto Bella como yo nos percatamos de eso. Él miro a su hijo y le acaricio su cabecita.

— Sí, él es Alexandre… Alex hijo, saluda a la señorita —el niño muy tímidamente estiró su manito hacia Bella y ella la tomo.

—_Encantado señodita_ —Bella se enterneció y se agacho a su altura tomándole la mano.

—Eres un niño muy hermoso y muy parecido a tu mamá, ella debe estar feliz por tener a un bebe tan precioso como tu —él niño le sonrió y Bella le besó la mejilla sonrojada, para luego pararse. Miró a Demetri quien veía la interacción con cara de fascinación, y le preguntó— ¿Jane esta con ustedes? —Demetri miró a su hijo y le sonrió…

—Jane, ella… ella murió poco después de haber dado a luz a Alex —sus ojos estaban perdidos en su hijo quien estaba ajeno a lo que su papá decía mientras jugaba con un muñeco de Transformes. A Bella se le nublaron los ojos de lágrimas y me miró como para que interviniera ya que no podía emitir palabra alguna.

—Eh… que les parece si nos acompañan a Bella y a mi a tomar algo, esta refrescando y seria bueno tomar algo caliente —me agaché hasta donde estaba Alexandre y le sonreí. Él me miro raro, pero luego de echar un vistazo a su papá, me miró y me sonrió— ¿Alex, te gusta el chocolate? —El niño asintió medio dudoso— ¿Te gustaría acompañarnos junto a tu papi a tomar una taza de chocolate? —El niño volvió al lado de su papá y le tomó la mano.

—_¿Papá podemos il con ellos a tomal tocolate?_ —su papá abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y de forma atónita asintió. Demetri nos miró y balbuceo palabras incoherentes. La esencia de Alex era diferente a la de otros niños, algo que me llamó poderosamente la atención fue ver como cerraba y abría sus manitos, como dejaba la vista perdida en algo en particular o como miraba la boca de su padre cada vez que hablaba.

—Alex… él es… mi hijo es un niño especial, él tiene síndrome de Asperger —Bella me tomó la mano y ejerció una presión casi sobrehumana mientras temblaba. Sorbió su nariz y volvió a sonreír al pequeño quien la miraba fijamente sin emitir emoción alguna.

—Demetri dejemos esta conversación para cuando estemos en la cafetería —dijo mirándolo con una media sonrisa, no me molestó ni nada. Comprendí por que lo hacia y al igual que a mi, una pena mesclada con una ternura incapaz de ser derribada por cualquier otro sentimiento negativo, se instaló en medio de nuestros pecho— ¿Y tu niño lindo… te apetece una buena taza de chocolate y… que te parece un rico brownie eh? —Alexandre asintió sin emoción, y luego alzó los brazos hacia su padre quien lo tomo entre sus brazos, Alex escondió su carita en el hueco del cuello de su papá y desde allí nos miraba.

Tomé las cosas que Bella tenía en sus manos y me dirigí a pagar a la caja, mientras ellos salían hacia los autos. La cajera del autoservicio me embolsó todo y salí a donde me esperaban.

Nos subimos al auto y le hicimos seña a Demetri que nos siguiera con su camioneta.

Apenas arrancamos el auto Bella se largo a llorar con gran pena…

—Bella amor por favor… no llores —sabía porque lo hacía.

—Edward no lo puedo creer, Jane esta muerta y ellos… Dios, Demetri y Alexandre están solos, has visto como es ese nene, es puro amor encapsulado. Se que lo que Demetri hizo conmigo no tiene nombre, y jamás le deseé el mal a él ni a Jane y mucho menos al bebe que en ese entonces esperaban y ella me pidió perdón y nunca la perdone y yo no estuve cuando ella murió y… me siento tan mal.

—Entiendo lo que me dices, pero son cosas que pasan y no sabemos como fue que murió Jane por eso esperemos a que Demetri nos cuente y respecto al pequeño… es hermoso ese nene, apenas lo vi supe que era especial, lo vi en sus ojos.

—Tienes razón, mejor esperemos a hablar con él y ya luego sacaremos conclusiones.

Luego de quince minutos llegamos hasta una cafetería, en medio del pueblo. Estacionamos y Demetri estacionó detrás de nosotros. Bajamos los cuatros a la misma vez y al igual que en el autoservicio, Alex volvió a pedir que lo levantaran. Cuando entramos a la cafetería buscamos una mesa bastante alejada para poder hablar bien y sin interrupciones. Pedimos los chocolates con los brownies y cuando los tuvimos en la mesa el primero en tomar uno fue Alex, quien sirvió a cada presente un brownie con una servilleta debajo. Demetri lo observaba con orgullo y con cierta admiración.

Sin percatarme de las intenciones del pequeño, tomé mi brownie y cuando me lo estaba llevando a la boca, sentí una pequeña mano tomando mi brazo. Alex me miró con el ceño fruncido y negó con la cabeza e hizo una señal para que dejara el brownie sobre la servilleta.

— _¿Papá puedo bendecil los tocolates de todos? —_Demetri nos miró con una sonrisa

—Sí a ellos no les molestas, puedes hacerlo —el niño nos miró y Bella fascinada al igual que yo, negamos con la cabeza.

Alex junto sus manito junto sobre la mesa y nosotros lo imitamos.

—_Dios, te damos gacia po los tocolates, po los bownies y po los tanfolmes que papá me legalo, oh y hazle lecoldal que me pometio a Otimus Paim, Amén*_ —todos los presentes los secundamos con un amén. Era un niño asombroso y muy bien educado. Simplemente perfecto.

Mientras yo entretenía a Alex y prestaba atención a la conversación, Bella se encargaba de hablar con Demetri…

—Demetri ¿Qué fue lo… lo que paso con Jane? —preguntó Bella con un nudo en su garganta. Demetri miró a su hijo y este ausente de lo que los mayores hablaban, jugaba con un robot sin prestar atención alguna. El rubio mayor suspiró y comenzó a contarnos, todo lo que había pasado desde un principio…

—El embarazo de Jane no fue muy bueno, en realidad fue muy complicado. Sus padres nos habían negado una ayuda y mis padres poco podían ayudarnos, por lo que tuve que salir a trabajar, tanto ella como yo no pudimos ir a la universidad. Casi llegando a la fecha programada para el parto, Jane comenzó a sentirse mal y como yo en ese momento no tenia dinero para pagarle un buen centro medico, tuvimos que ir a un hospital publico donde la atención fue malísima. Alex había nacido bajo en peso, y todo se complico a más no poder —Demetri trago el nudo que se la había formado en su garganta y siguió con su relato dejando la vista perdida en la ventana que daba hacia la calle—. Poco tiempo después que le dieron de alta a Jane y a Alex, los tres fuimos a vivir a mi casa junto con mis padres. Un mes después Jane comenzó a enfermar y a enfermar. Los médicos no sabían que era, le hicieron análisis y ninguno daba nada. Se había debilitado tanto que ya ni siquiera tenia para darle de comer al bebe. Tuve que hacerme cargo completamente de Alex, quien demandaba tanto o más que Jane —los ojos de Demetri se aguaron tanto que una lágrima salió sin que él se diera cuenta—. Un 20 de febrero de ya hace cinco años atrás, Jane moría, según los médicos por una infección uterina y esa infección al parecer la tuvo durante el embarazo y los médicos nunca se dieron cuenta, por lo que Alex sufrió algunas causas de dicha infección, por eso fue que nació con bajo peso…

Llevó sus manos a su boca para impedir un sollozo que pugnaba por salir. Miró a su hijo quien a su vez había dejado de jugar y lo miraba con una tristeza infinita en sus ojos. Al parecer entendía la situación más de lo que nosotros pensábamos y más de lo que su padre mismo creía. El rostro de Demetri mostraba el gran dolor que su corazón sentía, no puedo darme una idea de lo que tuvo que sentir cuando supo de la muerte de Jane y de que él quedaba solo con él pequeño bebe.

Alexandre entendiendo o suponiendo que su papá necesitaba de él y de su abrazo, se bajo de la silla donde estaba sentado a mi lado y caminó hasta donde Demetri estaba. Se trepó por las piernas de su papá y se sentó en su regazo. Limpió las lágrimas con sus manitos y con sus dedos estiro las comisuras de los labios de su padre…

—_Sondie papá…_

Bella sorbió sus propias lágrimas y refregó sus ojos, conmovida por la ternura que desprendía Alexandre y aun siendo especial como lo era, su inteligencia lo ayudaba a entender la situación que su papá y él habían vivido.

El pequeño le sonrió a Demetri y este le tomó su carita y le besó la frente…

—Alexandre es mi mayor tesoro y regalo de Dios, lo comprendí aun más cuando a los tres años me di cuenta que aun no hablaba como lo tendría que hacer un niño de esa edad. Las pocas palabras que decía eran limitadas y poco entendibles. Los médicos fueron descubriendo que su cuerpo estaba perfecto y sano, algo que me dejo muy tranquilo.

— ¿Pero qué es lo que realmente tiene? —pregunté, muy interesado en lo que estaba contando Demetri.

—Veras… luego de muchos exámenes se llego a la conclusión que Alex tenía Asperger. El Asperger es un trastorno del desarrollo de base neurológica. Afecta d por cada 1.000 personas, y se manifiesta con mayor frecuencia en los niños que en las niñas. Los médicos me explicaron que la persona que lo padece tiene un aspecto externo normal, suele ser inteligente —dijo acariciando la cabeza e Alex y dándole una beso en su cabello—, y adquiere el lenguaje con normalidad aunque en algunos casos, como en el de Alex, se desarrolla más tarde, pero tiene problemas para relacionarse con los demás. Por eso a mí me causó tanta impresión verlo interactuar con ustedes, ya que Alex nunca los había visto antes, sin embargo se acerco sin intimidarse y con mucha familiaridad —Bella me miró y me tomó la mano sonriéndome—. Los padres suelen percibir esta diferencia hacia los 2 y los 7 años, como me paso a mí, pero desgraciadamente suelen buscar una ayuda que en muchas ocasiones no es la apropiada. Gracias a Dios yo di con las personas adecuadas. Ahora Alex esta terminando el kínder en un colegio de Desarrollo Especial, ahí le enseñaron a mejorar su habla, pero todavía tiene algunos inconvenientes para pronunciar ciertas palabras, algo sin importancia al ver su mejoría ¿no es verdad Alex? —el niño asintió satisfecho con la boca llena de chocolate.

No nos habíamos dado cuenta de semejante desastre que había hecho con los brownies. Nos reímos de las caras graciosa que ponía y por el chocolate que tenia entre los dientitos haciéndolo parecer un tierno monstruito.

—Hijo enséñales la canción que te enseñaron en tu cole —Alex rió y se bajó de su regazo, corrió un poco la silla donde él estaba sentado para tener mas espacio y comenzó a cantar…

—_El que quiela nadal un lato, como un pato como un pez, que ze zaque los zapatos como yo me los zaque… Al agua pato pato, zin los zapato pato, al agua pato pato y al agua pez… —*_

Todos comenzamos a aplaudir por la actuación de Alex y por como bailaba a medida que cantaba, saltaba de un lado a otro con sus brazos extendidos. Nos dimos cuenta de la dificultad que tenia con algunas palabras, pero estaba seguro que pronto lo superaría. Con Bella nos miramos y ella me sonrió con el amor reflejando es sus ojos, ese que una vez yo rompí; hoy gracias a un niño, ella volvía a mirarme de la forma por la que yo daría hasta mi vida.

De pronto Alex se quedo quieto y se llevó las manos a su entrepierna, se mordió su labio inferior y agacho la mirada.

—_Papi… papá_ —dijo mirando al piso

— ¿Qué pasa Alex? —preguntó su papá mirándolo con el ceño fruncido y acercándose hasta donde estaba.

—_Me hago encima_ —su papá le sonrió y lo tomo en brazos.

—Enseguida regresamos, Alex necesita un baño pronto —dijo mientras se llevaba a Alex casi corriendo al baño.

Miré a Bella quien estaba ausente pensando. Le tomé la mano y le acaricié sus nudillos, ella me miró y sonrió…

—¿En qué piensas…?

—En todo lo que ellos dos solos, tuvieron que pasar, en lo que tuvo que sufrir Jane… en lo que sufrió Demetri por la perdida de su otra mitad y de la mamá de su bebe —ella me miró a los ojos y los suyos estaba aguados—, yo… yo no sé qué haría si tú me faltaras, simplemente no podría seguir —dijo acariciando mi rostro con las yemas de sus dedos, tan suave fue su toque que me hizo cerrar los ojos.

—Puedo llegar a comprender a Demetri cuando perdió a Jane, yo estoy seguro que si algo así me pasara, te seguiría a donde fuera Bella, hasta el mismísimo infierno —la tomé por su nuca con una sola mano y la acerque a mi. Acaricié sus labios con las yemas de mis dedos, anhelando ese beso. Bella acortó la distancia y ella sello nuestras bocas con un dulce y tierno beso.

—_Papá, ¿poque tienen sus boca juntas? —_nos separamos inmediatamente, y Bella se sonrojo intensamente, yo por mi parte me limite a sonreírles.

Demetri y Alex se sentaron y el rubio mayor se dedicó a explicarle porque un hombre y una mujer se daban besos en la boca.

Cuando nos dimos cuenta ya estaba anocheciendo y el clima afuera se había puesto frio, Alex bostezo y eso fue todo para que nos despidiéramos. Realmente quería seguir viendo a Alex, las pocas horas que compartimos me demostró ser una gran personita, muy bien educada y muy inteligente. Podría asegurar que Bella sentía lo mismo que yo, a ella se le notaba en su rostro que no quería despegarse del niño. Lo mantuvo abrazado por un buen rato cuando se estaban despidiendo. Yo por mi parte intercambie números con Demetri al igual que le di el de Bella por cualquier cosa que necesitaran. Cuando fue mi turno en despedirme de Alex, sentí una punzada en mi pecho, era muy fácil encariñarse del pequeño.

—_Edwad… te volvelemos a vel_ —¡Oh Dios!

—Si tú quieres si, siempre le puede decir a tu papá y yo junto a Bella vendremos a visitarte ¿Qué te parece? —Alex asintió y me abrazo.

—_Ahola mi papi, ya no estala solo como yo, ahola tenemos dos amigos_ —asentí con un nudo en mi garganta y lo abrace, besándole su pequeña melena rubia.

Los vimos subirse a su auto e irse. Bella y yo los imitamos y subimos al auto.

Mientras llegábamos a la reserva donde Bella pasaría su ultimo día antes de regresar a Seattle, me contaba que mientras yo me despedía de Alex, Demetri le pedía perdón por todo lo que pasó en el pasado entre ellos, le pidió perdón por haber sido un cabrón con ella, que se dio cuenta después de todo el mal que había hecho, que Jane había sido la que lo había hecho cambiar y ser mejor persona para su hijo.

Me sentí bien por ellos, a lo mejor y así su amistad volvía después de tanto tiempo. Yo le conté que había quedado fascinado con Alex y que me gustaría volver a verlo, algo que Bella le lleno de alegría y entusiasmo haciendo planes para volver pronto.

Cuando llegamos a la casa de Jacob me baje del auto y fui a abrirle su puerta, ella bajo y caminamos unos pasos hasta la puerta de la casa.

—Ha sido un día genial Bella, gracias por dejarme compartir contigo estas cosas.

—No tienes nada que agradecer, y perdona por lo de mis padre ellos… bueno les tomas cariño cuando los conoces mejor, mi padre no suele ser así —me había olvidado de ese detalle. No le contaría nada sobre la pequeña _"charla" _que tuvimos Charlie y yo.

—No te preocupes… bueno yo… creo que me voy, mañana temprano partiremos a Seattle con Emmett —dije nervioso, no queriendo presionar nada.

— Sí claro, yo me iré en la tarde, antes necesito hacer unas cosas —asentí y muy a mi pesar me aleje un paso.

—Bueno yo creo… —Bella no me dio tiempo de nada y me besó, tan profundo como a ambos nos gustaba. La tomé del rostro y profundice el beso introduciendo mi lengua en su boca. Ella me rodeó la cintura con sus brazos y acaricio mi espalda.

_¡Mierda!_ La necesitaba en todos los sentidos de la palabra, pero no volvería a arruinar esto otra vez, no. Esta vez iríamos despacio, y sí algo sucedía, sucedería cuando ella estuviera preparada. No permitiría que nuestra primera vez, luego de haber pasado por toda la porquería por la que pasamos, fuera por un calentón, no. Yo me encargaría de eso, de planificarlo bien.

Muy a mi pesar, fui rompiendo el beso muy despacio y suave. Hasta dejar solo nuestros labios apoyados, disfrutando del beso que nos habíamos dado.

Nos despedimos con un pequeño beso y haciéndome prometer que mañana cuando llegará a Seattle la llamaría, para asegurarle que había llegado bien. No volvería a fallarle, no.

Aprovecharía la oportunidad que me estaba dando, volvería a lograr que confiara en mi de eso estaba seguro.

Como que me llamo Edward Cullen, Bella volvería a ser mi mujer y yo volvería a ser su nenito.

* * *

**_FRASES__ DE ALEX_**

**_*Dios, te damos gracias por los chocolates, por los brownies y por los transformes que papá me regalo, oh y hazle recordar que me prometio a Optimus Praim, Amén_**

**_*__El que quiera nadar un rato, como un pato como un pez, que se saque los zapatos como yo me los saque… Al agua pato pato, sin los zapato pato, al agua pato pato y al agua pez…_**

* * *

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y como ya ven aparecen dos personajes más, que por nada aparecen en este momento... **

**¿Que les parecio Alexandre? Si... por si no se dieron cuentan le puse Alexandre por Alexandre Desplat (el compocitor de la musica de la pelicula New Moon) me encanta su musica, es tan suave tan inspiradora y su nombre me facina asique... bueno.**

**emmm sin nada más que decir las dejo... un besote a todas y nos estamos leyendo en el proximo...**

*****Gis Cullen*****


	20. Un paso adelante y dos atras

**Disclaimer****: **Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen Stephenie Meyer y su Editorial. La historia que leerán a continuación me pertenece a mí.

* * *

**Capítulo** **Beteado** **por:** **Shades**

* * *

**Capítulo 21**

**Un paso adelante y dos atrás**

_Solo aquí te imagino junto a mí__  
__Se hace eterno el tiempo pensando en ti__  
__Siempre te extraño y entre__  
__mis brazos te quiero sentir__Constantemente mía, mía…__  
__Cierro los ojos y aquí estás__  
__En medio de mis lágrimas__  
__en todo lo demás__Constantemente mía, mía…__  
__Te escucho entre cualquier lugar__  
__Abarcas cada palpitar de mi soledad…__  
__Constantemente mía, mía__  
__Constantemente mía, mía_

**Constantemente mía / Il Volo**

**Edward POV.**

El viaje de vuelta a Seattle, me había dejado un amargo sabor en mi boca.

Retomar las cosas que había dejado atrás hace dos semanas, era algo difícil porque: habían pasado al olvido, no me acordaba de nada, nada si no tenia que ver con Bella. Pero solo había una sola cosa que todavía me seguía inquietando y hasta molestando podría decir y eso era: _el instituto._

Emmett había hablado con las autoridades correspondientes y había objetado que yo había tenido que salir a un viaje de urgencia y por ese motivo me iba a ausentar un tiempo. Los profesores no hicieron mucho problema, ya que mi comportamiento dentro del instituto siempre fue bueno, casi pasaba desapercibido. El haber estado con Bella había hecho que me responsabilizara más con mis estudios, eso había sido bueno a la hora de entregar trabajos y eso.

Mi problema eran los alumnos del instituto, realmente no quería cruzarme a nadie. Mucho menos a Tanya. No quería ni siquiera saber que estaba cerca de mí, la aborrecía, la odiaba como jamás creí poder hacerlo.

Por otro lado me ponía a pensar que estaría alejado de Bella. Queríamos tomarlo todo con calma, pero la necesidad de tenerla conmigo, junto a mi me podía de gran manera. Suponía que estar en contacto por celular, aliviaría por lo menos mi ansiedad de ella y me ayudaría a no desesperarme tanto. Me aliviaba saber que por lo menos, estábamos en la misma cuidad.

Me hubiese gustado mucho verla hoy antes de partir con Emmett hacia Seattle, pero cuando la llame ella me dijo que seria mejor así, que ya pronto nos volveríamos a ver y que tuviera paciencia.

_¡Paciencia!_ Justamente era paciencia lo que me faltaba.

Algo de lo que no había podido hablar con Bella era el tema de su trabajo. No quería que ella tuviera problemas económicos por mi culpa, por lo que si por mí fuera, yo mismo me haría cargo de ella, pero tenía presente que en este momento no estaba en posición de ofrecerle nada. Dinero tenia de sobra, pero no era mío era de Carlisle.

Pero lo que me llamaba poderosamente la atención fue el hecho que Bella haya mencionado delante de sus padres que ya tenia una propuesta en vista, eso era algo que debíamos hablar, quería que Bella me viera como ese confidente que alguna vez fui para ella, que volviera a tener confianza en mi y en nuestra relación.

—Edward ¿en qué piensas? Te veo muy pensativo —habló Emmett sacándome de mis divagaciones.

—En cómo me siento respecto a Bella y nuestra relación —él asintió mientras estacionábamos el auto frente a nuestro departamento.

Apagó el auto y quito la llave del contacto, volteó a verme y suspiro.

—Edward yo sé que esto es difícil para ti, el volver al instituto y estar alejado de Bella, pero mira el lado positivo; cada vez que ustedes se vean, la pasaran muy bien —dijo moviendo sugestivamente sus cejas.

— Supongo que sí —Emmett asintió y ambos bajamos del auto. Tomamos los bolsos de ropa que habíamos llevado a Forks y mientras caminábamos hacia el departamento, mi hermano volvió a hablar, esta vez mas serio.

—Edward hable con papá… —me pare en seco y lo miré.

— ¿Cuándo?

—Cuando tú te fuiste a lo de Bella, quería hacerlo sin ti porque no quería que te pusieras incomodo y… —él me miro y suspiro—. Lo siento, si hubiese sabido que tu… —lo interrumpí. No quería que se sintiera mal, por algo que yo había prometido que haríamos.

—Tranquilo no pasa nada, solo… me sorprendió ¿Y qué… qué te dijo? —él me miro dudando.

—Que mañana a primera hora vendría a vernos —asentí.

—No pensé que vendría tan pronto, supongo que se gano un punto —dije medio riendo.

—Viene con Esme —cerré los ojos fuertemente y asentí, sin ganas de seguir hablando. Si quería comenzar a arreglar las cosas con mi padre, debía empezar aceptando su relación con aquella mujer—. No le dije nada de lo que paso, solo le comente que necesitábamos hablar de un tema importante respecto a ti y que él tenía que estar presente—volví a asentir—, se puso contento cuando le dije que había sido idea tuya llamarlo… —quiso seguir hablando pero lo interrumpí. Era demasiada información.

—Esta bien Emmett, ya mañana lidiare con la decisión que tomé —Emmett me palmeó mi hombro y sonrió.

Entramos al edificio y nos dirigimos al ascensor. Cuando estábamos por tocar el botón para solicitar al elevador, las puertas de este mismos se abrieron. Dejándonos ver a Ben, el único amigo que había podido lograr hacer en el instituto. Su color de piel que desde que lo conocía era de un tostado tenue, en este momento era de un color pálido, por el nerviosismo que estaba sintiendo.

— ¿Ben? —este salió del ascensor y suspiro mirándome, cada vez más nervioso.

—Edward ¿Cómo estás? —dijo medio incomodo por la presencia de mi hermano.

—Bien… ¿Qué haces por aquí?

—Necesito hablar contigo… es importante —algo en su mirada me advirtió que nada bueno tenia para contarme.

—Uhmm Ok… quieres subir, como veras recién vengo llegando —asintió. Ya dentro del ascensor volví a preguntarle si todo estaba bien, ya que lo vi tragar varias veces inquieto.

—No lo sé amigo… es mejor que primero te cuente lo que sé, y luego tú y tu familia sabrán lo que hacen —en ese momento mi hermano, quien hasta entonces se había mantenido callado, me miró y suspiro; entendiendo que no salía de un problema, para luego estar metiéndome en otro.

—De acuerdo.

En ese momento se abrieron las puertas del ascensor y salimos. Cuando entramos al departamento un deje de tristeza recorrió mi cuerpo instalándome en mi pecho. Me hubiese gustado que Bella estuviera aquí para apoyarme en ella, solo Bella sabia calmarme y quitarme los miedos.

Le dije a Ben que me siguiera hasta la sala y nos sentamos en los sillones. Emmett se quedo parado cruzado de brazos y con el ceño fruncido.

—Y bien… ¿Qué es eso que le quieres contar le a mi hermano? —preguntó Emmett mas impaciente que yo.

—Se trata de Tanya, ella… —lo interrumpí no queriendo escuchar nada referido a ella.

—No, Ben, si has venido a hablar de ella, mejor te largas de aquí, yo no tengo nada que ver con esa, ni tampoco me interesa saber nada de su puta vida… —dijo medio cabreado. No quería saber ni siquiera que estaba viva.

—Entiendo que no quieras saber de Tanya, lo que te hizo es algo grave… mira, poco después que pasara lo que paso en el instituto —lo miré sin entender—, me refiero a las fotos que aparecieron tuyas y de ella cuando te la estas… bueno, luego de ese día comenzó a correrse el rumor que Tanya había hecho contigo lo que hace con los hombres con los que ella quiere estar— ¡Por Dios, que pase lo que estoy pensando!

— ¿Qué me hizo? —pregunté con los ojos cerrados.

—Supongo que no te acuerdas nada de lo que paso esa noche ¿verdad? —negué.

—Tengo recuerdos borroso, solo se que luego de haber llegado a ese club, desperté en… en un hotel con Tanya, pero no me acuerdo nada más —no quería recordar nada de ese día, pero al parecer todo lo vivido en ese momento, volvía a ser removido.

—Bueno eso es porque Tanya te drogó… por eso no te acuerdas de nada, ella suele hacerlo usualmente con hombres casados — ¿Qué mierda? No puede escuchar más nada de lo que decía, solo el: _porque Tanya te drogo._

Después de unos minutos volví en mí. Solo podía ver como mi hermano y Ben hablaban.

— ¿Y tú como sabes todo esto? —preguntó Emmett, sabía que estaba contento de escuchar lo que Ben dijo, pero aun le costaba un poco.

—Porque escuche que Mike Newton hablaba con Tayler en las duchas del campo de deporte, y este le decía Tayler que Edward había caído con Tanya como muchos otros y por el mismo método que ella siempre usa, y eso lo sé, porque con Mike también lo uso pero a diferencia tuya este si se dio cuenta, ya que suele usar drogas para ciertas ocasiones —no me pude aguantar más y estalle por la bronca que esto me producía.

— ¡Dios mío! ¡Maldita hija de mil puta!

—Edward… eso no es todo —me lo quedé mirando—. Veras, hace una semana las autoridades del instituto trajeron un móvil de un centro médico para darnos charlas sobre la educación sexual y para hacernos una revisación medica que incluía análisis de sangre, por lo que la mayoría de los alumnos del ultimo año nos hicimos los análisis… y Tanya también —se quedo callado, mirándome.

¡Joder… que no sea lo que sea lo que estaba pensando! No… ella no podía estar… Mierda, ni siquiera podía decir la palabra.

— ¿Qué pasó? —pregunté cauteloso.

—Los directivos del Instituto tuvieron que llamar a sus padres porque… porque le detectaron que ella era portadora del virus VIH.

— ¿Es-estas seguro? —pregunto Emmett a lo que Ben asintió. Mi mente voló a los recuerdos, cuando vi por primera vez a Bella.

—Lo mejor será que te hagas una prueba urgente Edward —Ben se quedó callado un largo rato, sin saber que decir.

Sentí que mi hermano y Ben hablaban, pero lejos de prestarle atención, me ensimisme en mis pensamientos.

_Bella._

Eso fue lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza ¡Dios mío! ¿Podría ser? No. No, no. Esto tenía que ser un mal sueño, una maldita pesadilla. Yo no podía tener… ¡Joder! Ni siquiera podía decirlo ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Qué le iba a decir a Bella sí…? No, primero debía de asegurarme bien y hacerme las pruebas correspondientes ¡Mierda! Un miedo incesante se había instalado en todo mi cuerpo, esa jodida sensación tan bien conocida por mí, pero sin embargo en otra magnitud aun más poderosa.

El nudo en mi garganta no me dejo hablar cuando Ben se despidió, pidiendo que cualquier cosa que necesite lo llamemos. Le dio su número a mi hermano y este le agradeció de todo corazón el haberse tomado la molestia de venir a avisarnos algo tan importante como esto. Simplemente no pude decir palabra alguna cuando me saludo.

Emmett se acercó y se sentó a mi lado, lo miré y este tenía su mirada brillosa. Al ver ese miedo en sus ojos, el nudo que tenía en mi garganta broto como un profundo éndome pequeño, aterrado y solo, dejándome romper, caer y queriendo morir, lloré. Lloré por la mierda de vida que me había tocado vivir. Lloré por mi madre, por mi padre, por el sufrimiento de mi hermano. Pero principalmente lloré por el amor de mi vida y por el miedo de perderla completamente sí todo se complicaba en esas pruebas. Todo se nos había ido a la mismísima mierda en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y todo por mi maldita culpa.

No supe por cuanto tiempo lloré, grité y golpeé, solo hasta que ya no tuve fuerzas, me dolía la garganta y los nudillos. Emmett me sostenía tendido a mi lado cuando había dejado de golpear cosas, ambos llorábamos.

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué todo me pasaba a mí?_

—Edward, hermano por favor vamos a tu habitación, necesitas descansar —asentí aún con las mismas ganas de seguir rompiendo cosas, pero las fuerzas no me daban más.

Emmett me llevó a mi habitación y me recostó en mi cama, rodeé en ella y cerré los ojos, queriendo olvidarme de todo lo que había pasado. Quería que cuando despertara todo lo que había pasado fuera una pesadilla.

Una maldita pesadilla.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Mis ojos comenzaron a abrirse y la sed que estaba sintiendo estaba haciendo estragos en mi boca. Necesitaba líquido enseguida. Lo primero que vi al despertar, fue la oscuridad. Mis ojos se movieron por toda mi habitación, sentía mis ojos pesados e hinchados, me los froté un poco y el ardor se hizo más mirar hacia la mesa de noche, la luz roja y parpadeante titilaba llamando mi atención. Los números fosforescentes rojos del despertador marcaban la una y media de la y me senté, cerrando los ojos y estirándome. Alcancé mi celular de la mesa de noche y lo desbloque. Dos mensajes de Bella y tres llamadas perdidas, una de Bella, una de Rose y la última de ¿Demetri?

Bella ¿Qué debía de hacer? ¿Debía contarle esto ultimo? ¿Cómo reaccionaria ella? Porque una cosa sería un engaño, algo que me costo hasta lagrimas de sangre por que ella me diera otra oportunidad, pero estar infectado con VIH era algo muy diferente. Algo jodidamente diferente. Eso realmente me dejaba fuera de juego con Bella, porque yo jamás la ataría a mí, en el caso de que yo también fuera portador del virus.

Abrí la bandeja de entradas de mi celular y abrí los mensajes de Bella.

_**Edward, espero que hayas llegado bien. Me he vuelto a encontrar a Demetri y les ofrecí pasar unos días en Seattle para que conozcan bien la cuidad ya que Alex no la conoce. Voy a estar esperando tu llamada… Te amo. —Bella**_

_**Edward acabamos de llegar con los chicos y me he encontrado a Rose, esta loca por encontrar a tu hermano ¿pasó algo? Espero que estés bien. Sigo esperando tu llamada. —Bella**_

No quería preocupar a Bella, pero no podía mirarla a la cara ni si quiera escuchar su voz, sentía vergüenza. No me animaba a llamarla.

Respecto a que ella, otra vez, estuviera con un hombre en su departamento no iba a ser motivo de desconfianza de mi parte, aun sabiendo que ese hombre había sido ex novio suyo. No, no iba a actuar otra vez de la misma forma.

Me levanté de la cama y salí de mi habitación hacia la sala en busca de Emmett. Lo encontré tendido en el sofá de la sala, durmiendo y con el teléfono sobre su pecho. Le quite el celular y lo deje en la mesa del centro de la sala. Fui hasta su habitación y tome una almohada, quite el cobertor de su cama y salí hacía la sala. Cuando lo volví a tener frente a mi, me lo quede mirando. Él había tomado el papel de padre sin ninguna obligación más que mi cariño, aun así mi admiración por él había crecido. Me sentía orgulloso por mi hermano. Lo acobije y este se removió, pero no se despertó.

Me fui a la cocina y tome toda el agua que necesite para saciarme. Estaba exhausto, por lo que volví a mi habitación y me recosté otra vez, tratando de dormirme y así lo hice.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Una mano acariciaba mi cabello, interrumpiendo el sueño que me había costado mantener en la noche. Cuando abrí los ojos Emmett me miraba un poco incomodo.

—Buen día Edward —me refregué lo ojos para poder mirarlo bien. Aun me sentía un poco cansado.

—Buen día… ¿Qué hora es? —pregunté bostezando y acomodándome entre las mantas. No quería levantarme.

—Son las nueve y media ¿estás bien para levantarte? tenemos visitas —lo miré a los ojos y este asistió a mi pregunta no formulada—. Sí, ya llego papá con Esme, trajeron el desayuno y todo… pero quiere verte —suspire, supongo que debía de afrontar lo que se venia.

—Esta bien, me doy un baño y salgo —le dije comenzando a levantarme de la cama.

—Ok… iré a prepara la mesa y a… en realidad no se que decir, papá esta raro es mejor que tu mismo lo veas —fruncí mi ceño, pero este negó saliendo de mi habitación.

—De acuerdo, ahora voy —cerré mis ojos.

Emmett se fue para dejarme solo y volví a recostarme en mi cama. Tomé mi celular y vi que tenía un mensaje de Bella.

_**Edward, Rosalie me dijo que hoy no fuiste al instituto y aun espero tus llamadas. Estoy preocupada. Llámame cuando veas el mensaje… por favor. —Bella**_

— ¡Mierda! —dije en voz alta. Necesitaba hacer las cosas bien, pero no todo junto, no podía pensar todo a la misma vez, necesitaba arreglar las cosas de a poco.

Llamaría a Bella más tarde, luego de que mi padre se hubiera ido y trataría de hablar con ella.

Deje mi celular en la mesa de noche y me dirigí al baño a darme una ducha rápida. Cuando salí del baño, me puse ropa limpia y salí descalzo de mi habitación. Apenas cerré la puerta detrás de mi, las voces se escucharon más nítidas. La voz de mi padre lucia apagada y casi sin vida. Eso me hizo ver cuanto extrañaba a mi padre y cuanto lo necesitaba.

Me acerque a la sala y sin que me vieran lo pude ver, a él y a su… a Esme. Ella lo miraba con adoración, con amor, con ternura. Tal y como Bella me miraba a mí. Al ver a mi padre, este lucia un poco más delgado de cómo lo recordaba, sus movimientos eran lentos y con cuidado. Unas grandes ojeras enmarcaban sus ojos. Ahí me di cuenta que algo no andaba bien con él.

Me aclaré la garganta, haciéndome notar y caminando unos pasos hacía ellos, el primero que me vio fue Esme, quien enseguida agacho la cabeza. Supongo que fue por mi actitud en los años pasados. Debía de empezar a cambiar mi forma de ser hacía ella, sí quería hacer bien las cosas. Mi padre se levantó de su asiento muy despacio y con una mano en su costado derecho. Esme lo ayudo al igual que Emmett ¿Qué estaba pasando?

—Hola hijo —con la sola mención de la palabra hijo, mis ojos se aguaron de tal forma que tuve que ocultar mi rostro entre mis manos. Mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar, por los espasmos de los sollozos.

Sentí unos brazos a mí alrededor y su olor me golpeo. Carlisle, mi padre me estaba abrazando.

Hacia casi tres años que no lo sentía de esta forma, abrazándome como cuando era un niño, como cuando corría hacia mi cuando yo caía y raspaba mis rodillas, como cuando soñaba cosas feas y él se quedaba conmigo toda una noche en vela contándome historias. No, hacia mucho que no recordaba esto.

Envolví mis brazos a su alrededor y ejercí un poco de fuerza en mi, mi padre jadeo y me separe un poco de él para ver su en su cara una mueca de dolor.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué te duele? —él me acaricio el cabello y me sonrió.

—Ven sentémonos para que podamos hablar —asentí y nos fuimos a sentar a los sofás. Él se sentó a la par de Esme y yo a la par de mi hermano. Emmett me codeo el brazo y me hizo señas para que saludara a Esme. Suspiré, era muy difícil para mí.

Miré la interacción de ellos dos. Ella lo ayudaba a acomodarse en su asiento y le acomodaba el almohadón detrás de su espalda. Cuando mi padre estuvo listo ambos levantaron la vista para percatarse de que los estaba mirando. Solo fue una inclinación de cabeza en su dirección, eso fue suficiente de mi parte. Ella me correspondió con una sonrisa nerviosa y volvió a mirar a mi padre.

—Papá te llamamos por algo que paso con Edward —mi hermano me miro y yo asentí a lo que le estaba por contar—. Veras… hace un tiempo Edward y Bella, su novia, se paliaron por un mal entendido y Edward… él hizo algo que tiempo después le trajo consecuencias, Bella se entero del error que él había cometido y se alejaron, eso fue uno de los motivo que llevo a Edward a hacer algo —tomo una pausa— q-que por poco y le cuesta la vida —agaché mi cabeza, no los podía mirar, sentía vergüenza de todo lo que había hecho.

— ¿Qué hizo? —preguntó mi padre, con un nudo en su garganta, se lo podía percibir con solo escucharlo.

—Se tomó un frasco de somníferos… yo lo encontré casi inconsciente en la habitación del hotel donde estábamos, cuando él fue a buscar a Bella, lo llevé al hospital y enseguida le hicieron un lavado de estomago —mi padre se tiró para atrás respirando violentamente y llevando una de sus manos hacia su cabeza. Me miró con un gran dolor.

— ¿Por qué Edward? ¿Qué fue lo que hizo que quieras quitarte la vida? —una lágrima salió de mi ojo izquierdo y no hice nada por ocultarla, ya no tenía fuerzas para ocultar lo que sentía.

—Por todo papá, por mamá, por Emmett, por ti. Ahora más que nunca sé que jamás pude superar la muerte de mamá, se que hice mal pero siempre te eché la culpa de todo a ti y a ella. Porque cuando más te necesitábamos desapareciste, y luego desististe de nosotros sin importarte como estábamos o si estábamos bien, Emmett se tuvo que hacer cargo de mí. Hubieron noches que tuve pesadillas y tu no estabas para contarme historias, no estabas para limpiar mis lagrimas ni para guardar mi dolor, tu no estuviste —para ese momento un mar de lágrimas cubrían mi rostro, el de mi padre, el de Emmett y también el de Esme, quien lloraba apenada. Pero tenía que sacarlo todo ahora o ya no podría hacerlo más—. Y luego cuando comienzo a pensar que las cosas se están encausando en mi vida y que logró encontrar a alguien que no me dejaría también, que me hacía ser mejor persona, mejor hombre todo comienza a irse a la mierda… me obsesiono con la idea que Bella también se alejaría de mi. Me volví celoso, controlador y posesivo, mis inseguridades me hicieron creer en la puta idea de ver cosas donde no las había, lastimando a Bella y a mismo logrando alejarla de mí ¿Y sabes que fue lo peor? —él negó con su rostro bañado en lagrimas— que fue el peor de los infiernos para mí. Estar alejado de Bella fue cien veces más doloroso que lo de mamá, porque con mamá me tenia que hacer a la idea que no la volvería a ver, pero con Bella saber que ambos estábamos cerca y yo no podía hacer nada para detener el daño que le había causado, hacia que mi dolor se extendiera por mi cuerpo. Simplemente no lo pude soportar, y me quise dormir para no despertar.

Mi padre tenía sus manos tapando su boca y sollozando. Esme trataba de contenerlo pero era imposible. Emmett se acerco a él y trato de reconfórtalo, pero de la nada se levantó con un poco de dificultad y se arrodillo a mis pies. Yo lo miré sorprendido y este tomó mis manos. Oculto su rostro en mis piernas y lloró, lloró como nunca lo había visto.

— ¡Perdóname hijo, perdóname! No podría vivir con una perdida más y menos si esa perdida eres tu…perdóname —dijo llorando y mirándome con infinita pena en sus ojos—, jamás me voy a perdonar que por mi culpa tu hayas querido quitarte la vida, yo… yo debí de manejar las cosas de diferente manera, fui egoísta y mala persona, mal padre por no preocuparme por ustedes, por no tomarme el tiempo de saber si ustedes estaban bien, yo… jamás me lo perdonaré, pero necesito el perdón de ustedes dos —tomó la mano de mi hermano e hizo que se sentara a mi lado—. Se que no hice las cosas de la mejor manera… en realidad no hice nada bien, me enfrasque en mis sentimientos olvidándome que ustedes también habían perdido a su madre, cometí muchos errores en mis últimos años y se que la vida me esta dando otra oportunidad con ustedes dos… pero con Esme a mi lado —se paró y se acercó a ella quien se estrujaba los dedos de sus manos sobre su regazo. Hizo que se parará y la tomó de la mano—. Tanto yo como Esme sabemos que no hicimos las cosas bien, y estamos arrepentidos de cómo hicimos las cosas tiempo atrás, pero ya no se puede volver al pasado, solo nos queda pedirles una oportunidad para compartir de ahora en adelante sus dichas, sus alegrías y sus tristezas. Estar en los buenos y malos momentos, por eso les pedimos perdón —Emmett se levantó y nos abrazo a ambos.

Yo me quedé mirando a la nada. Sabía que después de esto, nada seria como antes, estaba asustado, no quería traicionar a mi madre o a su recuerdo, pero también sabía que ella no hubiese querido que siguiera alejado de mi padre y que me diera la oportunidad de conocer a la que ahora era su mujer.

Ellos me miraban esperando mi respuesta. No estaba preparado para tanta demostración de afecto como lo había hecho Emmett, por lo que me limite a mirarlos a los ojos y hablarles con verdad…

—No está en mis planes oponerme a su relación, solo… solo necesito tiempo para digerir las cosas, supongo que el psicólogo al que Emmett y yo estamos por ir nos ayudara —mi padre se me acerco y me abrazo, abrazo que correspondí.

—No esperaba más de ti Edward, con eso me es suficiente hijo —le sonreí levemente y se apartó para tomar la mano de Esme, quien me miraba con una sonrisa en su rostro, algo que esta ves le correspondí genuinamente.

—Eso no es todo papá… hay algo más que debes saber de Edward —dijo mi hermano cuando habíamos vuelto a tomar asiento.

Con todo el dolor y la vergüenza del mundo. Yo mismo le conté todo lo que había sucedido después de que estuve con Tanya. Le conté que había tomado fotos cuando ambos estábamos desnudos, que me había llevado a un hotel casi inconsciente, por la droga que me había hecho tomar sin que yo me diera cuenta. Y por ultimo le conté como en el día de ayer me enteraba, de lo que le había pasado.

— ¡No lo puedo creer! ¿Cómo se atrevió a hacerte eso? —dijo mi padre indignado y levantando la voz, negando con la cabeza. Esme tenía el ceño fruncido, miraba y prestaba atención a todo lo que yo decía.

—Eso no es todo… —dije con un nudo en mi garganta. Aún no podía creer que esto me estuviera pasando a mí. No ahora cuando las cosas con mi Bella parecían mejorar. ¿Asustado, miedoso? ¡Sí lo estaba!, y de que manera.

— ¿Hay más? —Asentí, inseguro de contarle—. Vamos Edward, puedes confiar en mi… esta vez no te defraudaré —levanté mi vista y me fijé en mi padre. Ahí estaba esa mirada cómplice que tanto añore inconscientemente ¿habría tiempo para recuperar el tiempo que pedimos?

—Hace una semana, se hicieron en el instituto una serie de charlas sobre educación sexual lo que incluía análisis de sangre y otros, casi todos se los hicieron y Tanya también… a ella… se le encontró que es portadora del virus VIH —los ojos de mi padre se abrieron como plato y su rostro se puso tan pálido como la nieve en pleno invierno. Parpadeó una par de veces pero no decía nada. Yo mire a mi hermano y este volvió a mirar a mi padre quien no dejaba de mirarme.

Una mueca de dolor se instaló en su rostro y yo agaché la mirada. No quería ver cuando él me rechazara o cuando se fuera. Nadie decía nada y mis ojos comenzaban a humedecerse. Hasta que el silencio se rompió con la voz de Esme, quien no me esperé nunca que dijera lo que dijo…

—Yo digo que lo primero que deben de hacer es ir a hablar con la chica involucrada, para saber si es verdad lo que se dijo en el instituto… luego ir a ver a un medico ¿Carlisle? —dijo tomando la mano de mi padre quien hasta ese momento me seguía mirando con algo de dolor y no entendía porque, ya que era yo quien debía sentir dolor por la situación que estaba pasando.

Carlisle miró a Esme casi autónomo y este parpadeó varias veces. Volvió a mirarme y se paro de su asiento para sentarse a mi lado; yo lo mire sorprendido por como actuaba y este me tomó de las manos.

— S-sí yo… sí, creo que sería lo mejor. Si tu quieres yo puedo acompañarte para hablar con los padres de la chica. Iremos con el mejor medico especialista en este tema y te haremos lo análisis correspondientes —asentí, muy a mi pesar tenia que volver a ver a Tanya, no quería hacerlo, pero debía.

— ¿Tu novia lo sabe Edward? Me refiero a esto último… —dijo Esme haciendo que la mirara. Su rostro mostraba un dolor, casi, se podría decir que materno. Negué con la cabeza suspirando y le conteste con la voz quebrada.

—No… yo no se como decírselo, no se que hacer ni que decirle, esto me supera yo… tengo miedo, no quiero perderla no lo soportaría, pero se que sí yo… sí yo estoy también estoy infectado, no la sometería a pasar por nada que le haga daño, prefiero morir que causarle algún otro daño —mi padre negó con la cabeza y me abrazó, yo apoyé mi mejilla en su hombro ¡Dios como extrañaba a mi padre! Pero no se lo diría. No aún.

Luego de un rato, pasamos a desayunar. Mi padre le preguntaba a Emmett por Rosalie y por como estaba su relación al igual que lo hacia Esme. Cuando me preguntaban algo siempre contestaba con monosílabos. Mi mente solo radicaba una sola cosa y esta era: _Bella_

No dejaba de pensar en ella ni siquiera cuando dormía. Mi mente en este momento solo funcionaba para pensar en como mierda le iba a decir todo lo que había pasado.

Estaba jodido, bien jodido, y no de la mejor manera.

Luego de un rato, tanto Emmett como Carlisle sugirieron que podríamos ir a la casa de Tanya. Yo solo me limite a asentir. Quería acabar con esto de una puta vez y escuchar con mis propios oídos lo que esa puta de mierda tenía para decirme.

Emmett llamo a Ben para preguntarle si sabía cómo llegar a la casa de Tanya, Ben le dijo que todo Seattle sabía como llegar a esa casa, y que sus fiestas eran muy conocidas en toda la ciudad. Ben le indicó como llegar y todos comenzamos a prepararnos para irnos a esa casa. Yo me cambie de ropa y tomé mi celular de la mesa de noche, mirando que esté tenia dos mensajes de textos y una llamada perdida. Todo de Bella.

Abrí los mensajes y estos llegaron como dagas a mi corazón…

**Edward ¿que pasa? ¿Por qué no me contestas los mensajes ni la llamada? ¿Estas enojado? Anoche estuve esperando a que me llamaras y todavía espero. Alex quiere verte —Bella.**

**¡¿Qué demonios te está pasando?! ¿A qué estás jugando? Si paso algo necesito que me digas, que hables conmigo… solo llámame. Adiós. —Bella.**

¡No, no y no! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me pasaba esto a mí? ¿Por qué tenia que dañarla? Cuando creía que podía volver a retomar lo nuestro y ser mejor persona para ella. Todo se iba por un caño. Daba un paso con Bella hacia adelante, pero retrocedía dos hacia atrás gracias a toda esta mierda.

Mi amor por favor, solo aguanta… aguanta un poco —me dije en voz alta solo para mi.

Guardé mi celular en el bolsillo de mi pantalón y tomé mi chamarra de cuero azul marino, salí y me dirigí hacia la sala, donde todos me esperaban. Esme iba con mi padre y Emmett, aunque le dije que si quería se podía quedar, me dijo que por nada en el mundo me dejaría solo.

Tomamos nuestros autos y nos dirigimos a una de las partes más alejadas de la cuidad de Seattle. Llegamos a un complejo de casas, en la parte más urbana y allí la encontramos. La casa no era ni tan grande ni tan pequeña.

Salimos de los autos y mi padre y hermano se me acercaron hasta quedar uno a cada lado mío. Esme iba a la par de Carlisle.

Cuando llegamos a la puerta de la casa, mi padre tocó el timbre de la residencia y este sonó. Se escucharon como unos pasos se acercaban y mis manos comenzaron a temblar. Esme se dio cuenta de eso y me sonrió.

Abrieron la puerta…

—Hola…—dijo una señora como de unos cuarenta años asomándose por detrás de la puerta.

—Buen día señora, soy Carlisle Cullen, padre de Edward Cullen compañero de su hija… nos gustaría hablar con ella sí no es mucha molestia —una mueca en el rostro de la señora, me advirtió que algo así estaba esperando.

—Un gusto, Carmen Denali ¿Sobre que quieren hablar con ella? Mi hija salió pero ya tiene que regresar —dijo la madre de Tanya saliendo hacia afuera, dejando entre abierta la puerta dela casa.

— Sería mejor esperar a que ella estuviera presente y sí es posible sus padres también —hizo un movimiento de cabeza a modo afirmativo

— Sí gustan esperarla, pueden pasar —mi padre asintió y nos miro a todos, quienes asentimos. La señora se hizo a un lado y nos dejo pasar un poco incomoda con la situación.

Nos hizo entrar a una sala medianamente pequeña de dos sofás de un cuerpo, nos ofreció algo para tomar y todos dijimos que agua estaría bien, solo para no ser descortés. El nerviosismo de todos se podía sentir a leguas, mucho más el mío.

En cambio yo repare mi atención en la madre de Tanya, ella se paseaba de una lado a otro y miraba a mí y a mi hermano, estaba seguro que ella sospechaba por donde venia la cosa, Tanya no era una buena persona y si era como se decía, que los padres de Tanya fueron informados apenas en instituto se enteró de que ella era portadora, ahora mismo su madre debía estar pensando que alguno de nosotros dos estuvo con ella.

Luego de diez minutos, los más largos de mi vida, la puerta de la casa se abrió y por esta entro Tanya y un hombre de más o menos la edad de mi padre. Sería su padre.

Cuando se dieron cuenta que estábamos en su casa, Tanya inmediatamente fijo sus ojos en mí, se acerco un paso hacia donde yo estaba y yo me alejé quedando casi pegado al cuerpo de Esme quien me tomó del brazo. Quise quitar mi brazo, pero me sentí seguro cuando me tomó.

—Tanya… estas personas vinieron a hablar contigo, dicen que su hijo es compañero tuyo ¿es verdad? —Tanya palideció en ese instante al ver como la miraba con toda la ira contenida que pude demostrar.

— Mira, necesitamos hablar contigo, delante o no de tus padres sobre lo que le hiciste a Edward y las consecuencias que eso tuvo después, tu decides —dijo Emmett impaciente y parándose delante de mi.

—No… no se… de que hablan, yo… —la estúpida de Tanya lo iba a negar delante de mi, no lo podía creer. Esta no me iba a joder mi vida más de lo que ya lo había hecho.

— ¡Mientes! Sabes perfectamente de lo que te habla ¡Eres una maldita Tanya! Por tu culpa, porque me drogaste para que me acostara contigo, ahora no se si yo también estoy infectado —lamenté decir eso delante de su madre, pero no me había quedado de otra. Su madre se había puesto blanca al igual que su padre y la misma Tanya, quien miraba hacia todos lados.

—Señorita, solo necesitamos saber si es verdad lo que mi hijo dice ¿es verdad? —ella miró a sus padre y estos estaba atentos a lo que ella diría. Estaba acorralada.

— Sí, es verdad —su madre soltó el aire contenido y se acerco a ella, Tanya la quedo mirando con los ojos abnegados en lágrimas hasta que su rostro se dio la vuelta por la tremenda bofetada que le dio la Señora Carmen.

— ¿Sabes lo que has hecho? ¿Tú sabías que ya eras portadora del virus antes… antes de estar con mi hijo? —preguntó mi padre acercándose a ella, supuse que se estaba conteniendo ya que sus puños estaban tan apretados que sus nudillos estaban blancos.

Tanya se negaba a hablar. Solo se limito a mirar hacia el piso.

—Contesta Tanya —dijo su madre en un tono frio y despectivo al decir su nombre.

—No, no sabía hasta que me hicieron el análisis en el instituto los del centro medico y por si las dudas, tampoco se cuando contraje el virus… yo… no se si Edward…

—Cállate, no lo digas, yo se que mi hermano está bien.

— Señores yo no me opondré sí… sí quieren hacer una denuncia en su contra por haber drogado a Edward sin su consentimiento yo… —la interrumpí. Yo no estaba para andar haciendo denuncias, ahora tenia de otras cosas de que ocultarme que eran mi prioridad.

—Mamá… —susurro Tanya mirando a su madre llorando.

—Señora, créame cuando le digo que ganas no me faltan, pero ahora hay cosas mucho más importante que tengo que hacer y una de esas es ver si sigo estando bien de salud… su hija lo pagara, de eso estoy seguro —caminé hasta donde Tanya estaba y me puse frente a ella. Levantó sus ojos hacia mí y me miró con su mirada desgarrada. Hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta de lo demacrada que estaba, grandes ojeras circulares rodeaban sus ojos, ella estaba más pálida que lo de costumbre. Aclaré mi voz y hablé, solo para que ella me escuchara—. Jamás le desearía el mal a nadie, pero tú no eres precisamente nadie, tú eres esa chica que tiende a drogar a los hombres que no quieren estar contigo para satisfacer tus inmundas necesidades, tú tienes lo que se merece.

Y con eso me separé de ella como la peste misma, no quería estar en el mismo lugar donde ella estaba y nada tenia que ver con que fuera portadora, sí no más bien su persona, era cosa mala para mi, su corazón es el que hace mucho estaba infestado de maldad. Salí por la puerta para no regresar jamás y esperaba no verla nunca más. Mi padre, Esme y Emmett me siguieron y nos fuimos en los autos como alma que lleva el diablo hacia el departamento.

Emmett quien iba junto a mí en mi auto, me miraba y sabía que me quería preguntar algo pero que no se atrevía. Joder.

—Emmett, pregunta lo que me quieras preguntar, estas mirándome como un idiota y no dices nada.

—Bueno… ¿Qué le dirás a Bella?— Bella…

—No sé, no sé qué debo hacer primero. Sé que no le puedo ocultar algo así, pero decírselo me da miedo. No se si primero me tengo que hacer las pruebas o hablarlo con ella yo… no se.

_Asustado._

Esa era la palabra justa que iba acompañada con la simple palabra _miedo_. No estaba para sufrir otra vez, no quería tener lejos a Bella, pero no sabia como abordar el tema con ella, no estaba preparado, pero a la vez no quería ocultárselo, pero… la verdad es que no sabia que mierda hacer.

—Ella no te dejara solo Edward, ella te ama no deberías ocultarle algo como esto, no esta bien —mi hermano compartía mi dolor, sabía lo que a mi me dolía y por eso es que estaba orgulloso de que él sea mi hermano.

— Lo sé… créeme que lo sé —dije suspirando con un nudo en mi garganta, imposibilitándome a seguir con la conversación.

Cuando llegamos a mi edificio, estacionamos los autos y tanto mi padre como Esme, Emmett y yo entramos al hall de los departamentos y esperamos que llegara el ascensor, debíamos conversar sobre los análisis que debía de hacerme urgente, me los haría mañana sin falta. Cuando entramos al ascensor, dentro de este me puse a pensar como serian esos análisis y que clase de cosas debía de hacerme sí todo salía mal. No me dio tiempo de seguir pensando cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron anunciando que habíamos llegado a mi piso. Salimos todo y yo iba con la cabeza gacha, cuando sentí que todos a mí alrededor se detuvieron.

Levanté la vista y ahí estaba, tan hermosa como siempre. Vistiendo un jeans bien ceñidos al cuerpo y de tiro alto con una camiseta negra anudada sobre un costado y en los pies llevaba unas converse rojas. Estaba tan hermosa vestida, tan juvenil, que ella hasta parecía más chica que yo. Pero en sus ojos estaba aquella sombra que una vez vi cuando la había dejado plantada, por culpa de mi hermano.

Quería correr y abrazarla y rogarle que me dejara explicarle el haberla dejado tanto tiempo sin saber de mí, sin responderle los mensajes ni las llamadas.

Isabella estaba ahí frente a mí, mirándome sin expresión alguna pero con sus ojos oscurecidos.

Quise hundirme en la miseria misma. Sus ojos eran fríos y distantes. Un fuerte dolor se instaló en mi pecho, por la forma en que me miraba. Mierda… estaba realmente jodido.

Miré a mi hermano y a mi padre y ellos me miraban nerviosos.

—Hola Bella ¿Qué te trae por aquí? —preguntó mi hermano queriendo aplacar el ambiente que de un momento a otro se había cargado.

—Hola Emmett, yo… vine a ver a tu hermano, pensé que le había pasado algo, pero veo que esta bien, así que me puedo ir tranquila —dijo mirándome y apretando su mandíbula.

—Oh Isabella, que gusto verte… en realidad fue nuestra culpa, nosotros retuvimos a Edward no te enojes con él —Bella miró a mi padre y a Esme con el ceño fruncido ¡Diablos, tenia que hablar con ella urgente!

—Papá porque no nos esperan dentro, ahora entró con Bella —mi padre asintió y caminaron con Esme y mi hermano hacia adentro del departamento.

Bella se encamino hacia el ascensor ¿se pensaba ir? La tomé por la espalda y envolví mis brazos en su cintura, atrayéndola hacia mi pecho, dejando que su espalda sintiera mis latidos.

—No te vayas Bella… por favor, no hoy. Hoy te necesito más que nunca —dije susurrando contra su oído. Ella se estremeció y se sujeto de mis brazos. Necesitaba sentirla, necesitaba saber que era constantemente mía.

—Estuve esperando tu llamada ¿Qué te paso? —dijo en un hilo de voz, tan suave que sí no estuviese cerca suyo no lo abría escuchado

—Yo… es difícil de explicar, no fue intencional… lo juro. No quiero volver a arruinar nada —admitía, mientras la volteaba para que me mirara a los ojos.

—Una llamada Edward, un mensaje, solo eso ¿Cuánto te puede tomar mandarme un mensaje? Pensé que te había pasado algo —me recriminó y con justa razón, ya que en realidad había tenido tiempo de llamarla o de mandarle un mensaje. Pero el maldito miedo que ahora mismo me estaba azotando me impedía avanzar o contarle algo. Sabía que debía hacerlo, pero no podía. Me negaba a lastimarla.

—Lo siento, no quería preocuparte… lo siento, pero no te vayas… necesito hablar contigo pero no aquí, vayamos a otro lado —ella suspiró, pero termino asintiendo.

La tomé de la mano y ella se soltó, sentí muy a mi pesar y entramos a mi departamento, donde todos nos esperaban sentados en la cocina. Cuando nos vieron se pararon y tomaron sus cosas.

—Hijo lamento no poder quedarnos, necesito hacer reposo —lo quedé mirando, sabía que algo le pasaba pero no habíamos tenido oportunidad de hablar. Él se dio cuenta de lo que quería preguntar y soltó una risa—. Emmett te contará luego lo que me paso. Mañana a la mañana voy a pasar por ti para ir a… a donde tu sabes —asentí.

—De acuerdo, te estaré esperando y… gracias por venir —este se acercó hasta donde estaba y me abrazo.

—Gracias tu por recibirme, no perderé esta oportunidad que ambos me están dando —tomó la mano de Esme y caminaron hasta la salida.

—Esme… tú… solo si quieres, puedes venir mañana —ella se asombro por mi cordial invitación y luego me sonrió y me miró de esa forma tan maternal que hace un tiempo atrás me molestaba, pero que ahora me daba seguridad. Le devolví la sonrisa y a ella se le aguaron los ojos.

Cuando se fueron ya era entrada la tarde y Emmett dijo que se iría a ver a Rosalie para tranquilizarla.

Cuando nos quedamos solo caí en la cuenta de que tenia que contarle todo. Pero el miedo me estaba frenando, me estaba impidiendo a confesarle lo que seguramente seria mi castigo por hacer lo que hice un tiempo atrás.

Bella, quien estaba parada en medio de la sala me miraba sin expresión alguna…

— ¿Me vas a decir que rayos esta pasando, Edward? —preguntó impaciente comenzando a caminar de un lado para el otro.

Suspirando me deje caer en el sofá, tomé una bocanada de aire y hablé…

—Es difícil de explicar, en realidad… no puedo —dije queriendo sonar seguro de mi mismo. Y tratando de ocultar el miedo de mi voz.

— ¿De que hablas? —dijo en un hilo de voz.

—No puedo decirlo… —susurre casi sin aliento y con un nudo en mi garganta.

— ¿Es algo por lo que debería preocuparme? ¿Pasó algo con Emmett o con tu padre? ¿Es algo del instituto? Habla conmigo Edward… —decía desesperada, mientras se acercaba hasta donde yo estaba y se sentaba a mi lado. Muy cerca que sentí el calor de su cuerpo.

—Lo siento… pero… —no me dejo terminar y se levantó de golpe. Enojada.

—No, no lo sientes una mierda Edward ¿Para esto me rogabas una segunda oportunidad? ¿Para esto me pedias que volviera a confiar en ti? —Dijo con enojo, con la voz tomada y quebrada— ¿Porque no confías en mi Edward? no huyas otra vez... dime que esta pasando... —dijo esto ultimo en medio de un sollozo que me partió el alma. Levante la mirada y por su rostro un par de lagrimas surcaban sus mejillas mientras se pasaba el dorso de su mano para limpiar las lagrimas.

No. Por esto no quería decirle nada. Pero verla llorar… eso simplemente me podía.

Me levanté y caminé hasta llegar a su lado, la tomé de los hombros y los sentí temblar. Ella lloraba, lo que causo que mis ojos se aguaran de manera desmesurada, la empujé hacia mí y la abrace, tan fuerte como mis fuerzas me permitieron sin llegar a hacerle daño. Su pecho temblaba por el llanto, no la quería de esa forma, no. Me separé un poco y acune su rostro con mis manos y la mire a los ojos. Cerré mis ojos y la bese, tan despacio que sentí como su labio inferior tembló. La amaba tanto, tanto que dolía.

Me separé de ella y asentí, debía de contarle lo que sucedía. La tomé de las manos y nos encaminamos hacia el sofá. La senté y me acomode a su lado.

—Ayer me entere que fue lo que realmente paso el día que estuve con Tanya —la miré y su rostro mostraba una mueca de dolor—. Necesito que me escuches sin interrumpir —asintió—. No estuve con Tanya por simple gusto, al parecer ella de alguna forma logró drogarme, Ben me lo confirmo ayer… te das cuenta, yo jamás hubiese estado con ella con mis cinco sentidos —ella me miraba con cierta lastima o pena en sus ojos pero con algo de decepción también—. Supongo que eso es todo lo que hago. Decepciono a la gente que amo —A Bella le tembló su labio y un leve sollozo quedo ahogado en su garganta.

— ¿Qué más? Se que algo más paso ¿Qué Edward? —no me lo podía creer ¿Cómo le decía que posiblemente estuviera infectado con VIH?

—Ben… él también me dijo que hace una sema el instituto les hizo hacer a sus alumnos, principalmente a los del ultimo año un análisis de rutina, y… —no podía, no podía decirle. Mi voz era entrecortada y con miedo.

— ¿Y… que?

—Tanya también se lo hizo y… —un sollozo se escapo de mi boca, me sentía como un pequeño apunto de confesar una terrible travesura que sabia seria cruelmente castigado—. Tuvieron que llamar a sus padres, porque los análisis mostraron que ella… ella estaba infectada con el virus VIH —ella abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos e instantáneamente se humedecieron.

Podía ver como en su cabeza comenzaban a trabajar los eslabones, creando ideas que estaba seguro no estaban para nada erradas. Se levantó del sofá y caminó hasta la otra punta de la sala, dándome la espalda.

Mis miedos se estaban haciendo realidad.

Aún de espalda me hablo en un susurro…

— ¿Tú…? —negué con la cabeza aunque ella no podía verme.

—No, justamente cuando nos viste entrar con Emmett, mi padre y Esme, es porque veníamos de la casa de Tanya, de hablar con ella y su madre —Bella se dio la vuelta y me miró con su ceño fruncido—. Tanya no sabe si se contagió antes de estar conmigo o después, por eso necesito hacerme urgente los análisis correspondientes… yo… —no podía hablar, las lágrimas me impidieron verla bien—. Lo siento, lo siento muchísimo —dije limpiándome los ojos.

Ella me miró de una manera que literalmente rompió mi corazón. Agache la vista tan avergonzado y dolido. Esta situación me dolía como la puta madre.

— ¿Por qué no me llamaste y me contaste lo que te estaba pasando? ¿Por qué demonios, me ocultaste algo tan grave? —Negó con la cabeza—. Sigues sin entender que esto es una relación de dos, donde uno no puede ocultarle las cosas al otro, donde la confianza tiene que ser la base de todo —dijo triste y agachando la mirada.

—Bella tenía miedo, aún tengo miedo ¿puedes entenderme? esto no es fácil para mí, yo no se que puedo esperar mañana cuando vaya a hacerme esa puta prueba, tengo miedo a perderlo todo… sobre todo a ti —dije mostrándole mi mayor miedo.

— ¡Eres un idiota diplomado! Por esa misma razón debías contármelo, para no pasar por esto solo ¿Cómo crees que me siento al saber que prefieres pasar por todo tu solo a que yo este a tu lado acompañándote y sirviéndote de apoyo? Sí Edward, sí. ¿Qué? ¿Creíste que al saber esto yo me alejaría de ti? Porque si es así… no me conoces nada y lo que es peor, jamás llegaste a conocer la magnitud del amor que te tengo… este amor locamente irracional.

La quede mirando embobado por la bendición de mujer que tenía frente a mí. Quien me miraba con ese brillo intenso que me hacia doblegar ante sus pies.

—Te amo… —susurró. No me aguante más y camine hasta donde estaba y la tomé por los muslos alzándola. Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y nos fundimos en un beso intenso y lujurioso, dejando que nuestras lenguas se volvieran a conocer y a adaptarse con la humedad del otro.

Cuando nos separamos, nos quedamos mirando fijamente por un largo rato. La llevé hasta mi habitación consiente de que solo la podía tener entre mis brazos, solo hasta que las pruebas demuestren que yo estaba perfectamente sano y sin nada, ella entendió y me acaricio la mejilla.

Nos acostamos debajo de las mantas y suspire. No la podía mirar había sido un idiota en no querer contarle nada.

—Mañana te acompañare a hacerte las pruebas, no voy a dejarte solo Edward —dijo segura.

Me voltee dándole la espalda. No quería que ella pasara por esto, no. No quería que viera las consecuencias de no haber confiado en ella.

Cerré los ojos, no quería decir nada que acabara con el momento y mucho menos algo que lastimara a Bella.

Pasó un buen tiempo de estar dándole la espalda, y cuando pensé que se había dormido e iba a darme la vuelta sentí que me acaricia la espalda para luego jalarme de la playera. Me hice el dormido. Sentí como bufaba y se sentaba en la cama. Sentía su respiración cerca de mi rostro, a lo mejor estaba viendo si estaba dormido. La cama se removió, entre abrí los ojos y vi que se estaba levantando de la cama y la rodeaba, volví a hacerme el dormido. Separo las mantas y muy despacio se acomodo entre mis brazos, acurrucándose. Estiro su cuello y me dejo un tierno y dulce beso sobre mis labios, para volver a acomodarse sobre uno de mis brazos.

Una tonta sonrisa se formo en mis labios. Nos arropé y enterré mi rostro en su cabello, inhalando su exquisito aroma. Deje un beso en su cabeza.

—Bella te amo… puedes acompañarme mañana.

Ella se removió entre mis brazos y dejo apoyado una mano sobre mi pecho.

No la podía perder… mañana tenia que salirme todo bien. No podía perderla.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hacia demasiado tiempo que no dormía como lo había hecho en la noche. Bella era tan de mal dormir, que terminaba sobre mi, con sus piernas enredadas con las mías, su mano sobre mi cara, su rostro enterrado en mi cuello, bajo mi axila… Dios, aun así la amaba. Amaba todo eso de ella y no lo cambiaria por nada en el mundo.

Luego de que Emmett nos golpeará la puerta de mi habitación y nos avisara que mi padre y Esme ya habían llegado, nos levantamos.

Emmett se veía raro, tenía sus ojos rojos y hasta hinchados, algo había pasado, estaba seguro. Ya luego hablaría con él, solo esperaba que no fuera por mi causa.

Bella me pidió darse un baño y una playera mía prestada. Cuando salió del baño entre yo. Cuando salí Bella me esperaba sentada sobre mi cama. Me dijo que quería que saliéramos los dos, ya que ella no sabía que decir ni que hacer delante de mi padre. Le dije que luego le contaría sobre lo que había pasado con mi padre, respecto a nuestra relación. Bella asintió.

Desayunamos en un extraño pero cómodo silencio, interrumpidos por charlas entre Bella y Esme. Al parecer se llevaban mejor de lo que Bella quería admitir. Mis nervios y miedos no me dejaban en paz, sentía una fuerte presión en mi pecho. Ellos desayunaron, yo no pude por el análisis de sangre que me harían, y Esme decía que era mejor estar en ayunas.

Y así había sido.

Cuando llegamos a la clínica privada Swiss Medical, mi padre y Esme hablaron directamente con el director de la clínica. Este nos llevo a una habitación que parecía más una oficina y nos explico junto al medico especialista que clase de pruebas me harían.

—Mira Edward, se te harán tres tipos de pruebas… una con la sangre, otra con la orina y otra con la saliva. La prueba de la sangre se llama ELISA, esta prueba muestra si el virus que causa el Sida esta presente en tus fluidos, las otras dos son más por seguridad y tardan un poco más que la de la sangre, esta solo tarda veinte minutos… así que si no es mucha molestia te voy a pedir que pases por el baño y te pongas la bata que te deje sobre el lavabo y junto a ella hay un frasquito esterilizado dentro de un paquete, ahí pon tu orina y tráela dentro del paquete donde venia el frasco —lo mire raro, no hacia falta sacarme la ropa para todas esas pruebas. El doctor entendió porque lo miré de esa forma y me explico—, no solamente te voy a realizar las pruebas, sino que también te voy a hacer un chequeo general —asentí. El otro medico pidió a los presentes que esperaran afuera y estos salieron sin decir nada.

Miré a Bella asustado, y esta me sonrió. Caminé hasta ella y la abrase.

—No quiero que te vayas —ella se estremeció.

—Mi nenito… —susurro solo para mí.

—Te necesito a mi lado, no puedo hacer esto solo… tengo miedo —se le aguaron los ojos y su mano acaricio mi mejilla. Besó mis labios y estos los tomaron en un beso desesperado, sin importarme que estuvieran los médicos y mi familia. Cuando nos separamos mis nervios habían disminuidos. Ella miró detrás de mí y les hablo a los doctores.

— ¿Me puedo quedar con él? —yo me di la vuelta para verlos y estos con una sonrisa asintieron.

Bella se sentó en uno de los asientos que estaban frente al escritorio y yo me metí en el baño no antes de darle un último beso.

Cuando salí ya con la bata puesta, el director de la clínica caminó hacia una esquina y corrió un biombo donde detrás de este había una camilla con instrumentos quirúrgicos.

—Recuéstate en la camilla Edward, comenzaremos por sacarte sangre —asentí y me senté.

El doctor se coloco los guantes y tomo la jeringa esterilizada, tomo una tira de goma y la colocó alrededor de mi brazo derecho. Mi vena comenzó a hincharse y a hacerse notar en mi brazo. Cuando apoyó la aguja sobre la vena miré a Bella quien me miraba con una mueca de dolor en su rostro. Me maldije una y mil veces por hacerla pasar por esto. Le sonreí tratando de ocultar el pánico que sentía en ese momento. Ella me lanzó un beso y todo se me olvido.

Salí del baño acomodándome la ropa. Había finalizado todo y la prueba de VIH había sido mandada a analizar hacia ya quince minutos, solo había que esperar cinco minutos más para saber si mi vida terminaba con esa prueba.

El director de la clínica hizo pasar a mi padre, a mi hermano y a Esme y estos entraron ansiosos y con sus rostros más pálidos que de costumbres. Mi padre se acercó a mí y frotó mi brazo.

— Todo saldrá bien hijo —Esme tocó mi mano y aunque quise no pude retirarla. Hacia mucho que no sentía ese afecto.

Me acomodé a un lado de Bella quien inmediatamente me tomó la mano entrelazando sus dedos con los míos.

El Doctor Gere junto al director de la clínica, estuvieron explicando y quitando dudas que mi padre y Emmett tenían, si dado el caso mis pruebas salían positivo.

Luego de diez minutos, una enfermera golpeó la puerta y pasó con un folder, donde en la tapa de este decía: _Edward Cullen_

—Bien, aquí están los resultados —dijo el Doctor Gere.

—Edward amor… pase lo que pase no me alejare de ti, a tu lado siempre nene —Bella había susurrado cerca de mi oído.

El Doctor abrió el folder y leyó algunas cosas, los nervios me estaban matando y creía no poder respirar, agache mi cabeza y comencé a respirar con dificultad.

— Edward… —levanté la mirada, angustiado y con mis ojos con lagrimas. La mano de Bella temblaba y me apretaba con fuerza — Dio Negativo… estas completamente sano, libre de alguna infección —solo pude escuchar una sola palabra: _negativo._

En ese momento todo se paro a mí alrededor.

* * *

**Bueno aquí les dejo la actualización de mi bebe... super feliz... hoy volví a ser tía de un principito hermoso... por eso el atraso, esto estaba listo para mucho mas temprano pero bueee.**

**¿Que les pareció el cap? ¿y Tanya?**

_**Ya quedan muy pocos capítulos... **_

*****Gis Cullen*****


	21. Perdón sincero

**Disclaimer**: Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen Stephenie Meyer y su Editorial. La historia que leerán a continuación me pertenece a mí.

* * *

❤❀ ❥ シ❣✰❦ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**Capítulo beteado por Shades **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ ❦✰❣シ ❥ ❀❤

* * *

**Capítulo 22: Perdón sincero**

_El amor es sufrido y bondadoso. _

_El amor no es celoso, no se vanagloria, _

_No se hincha, no se porta indecentemente, _

_No busca sus propios intereses, _

_No se siente provocado. _

_No lleva cuenta del daño. _

_No se regocija por la injusticia, _

_Sino que se regocija con la verdad. _

_Todas las cosas las soporta, todas las cree, _

_Todas las esperas, todas las aguanta._

_El amor nunca falla._

_**1 Corintios 13: 4-8**_

**Bella POV.**

—_Edward… Dio Negativo… estas completamente sano, libre de alguna infección —dijo el doctor que se encargó de Edward._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Un jadeo involuntario salió de mis labios, de los labios de Carlisle, de Emmett y de Esme. Miré a Edward quien parecía estar en estado de shock. Pálido como la nieve y tan quieto, que sí no me estuviera apretando la mano, diría que estaba petrificado.

— ¿A-Amor? —dije titubeando, esperando su reacción. Con cautela volví a intentar sacarlo de su letargo— ¿Edward, cariño… escuchaste lo que dijo el doctor? —él parpadeo varias veces y se volteo a mirarme, asintió.

—Yo… ¿está seguro? —esta vez se dirigió al doctor quien con una sonrisa asintió.

—Estamos completamente seguros, solo se detecto un nivel un poco alto de glóbulos blancos, ósea, anemia… nada que no se pueda combatir con hierro extra, aparte de una dieta a base de hierro que te voy a recetar —dijo el doctor tomando un bloc de anotación y comenzando a escribir.

El padre de Edward se levantó de la silla y se acercó hasta donde estábamos y le paso una mano por su hombro. Edward lo miró y este le sonrió, Emmett no fue tan paciente, lo levantó de un abrazo y lo aferró a su pecho, susurrándole que ya todo estaba bien, que todo había pasado. Esme se le acercó y le frotó el brazo, diciéndole que se alegraba que todo haya salido bien, por su parte Edward puso su mano sobre la de ella y le agradeció que estuviera ahí con él.

Por un momento me sentí fuera de lugar, por lo que sin que se diera cuenta me moví hacia atrás y me pegue contra la pared que estaba a un lado de la puerta.

Mi mayor satisfacción era ver a Edward volver a entablar comunicación con sus seres queridos. Tratando de reconstruir esa relación que hasta hace poco parecía perdida con el cabron de su padre. Muy a mi pesar Carlisle Cullen parecía otra persona, una muy diferente a la que había conocido hace tiempo atrás en el cumpleaños de Edward. Al parecer Esme le hacia bien y lo que en un principio creí que ella era, una de esas mujeres trepadoras que se quedaban con familias ajenas, ahora me daba cuenta que la forma en que lo miraba, a Carlisle, era la misma con la que yo miraba a mi nenito, esa cara de idiota enamorada.

Carlisle no dudo ni un minuto en venir de donde estaba, cuando Emmett le dijo que Edward lo necesitaba; tanto él como Esme se veían muy preocupados.

Estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuanta que Edward se había acercado hasta donde estaba hasta que tomó mis manos y las apretó. Le sonreí y un leve sonrojo apareció en mis mejillas.

_¿A dónde nos llevaba todo esto? ¿En que punto quedaba nuestra relación?_

— ¿Estas bien, Bella?

— Sí ¿tu?

—Todavía no puedo creer que ya todo haya salido bien… ¿Por qué estas aquí, alejada de mi? No quiero que te alejes nunca más —dijo mientras acunaba mi rostro entre sus manos y se acercaba a mis labios lentamente.

Por inercia propia mis ojos se cerraron al saber que pronto disfrutaría del sabor de sus labios.

—Chicos, creo que deberíamos irnos, el doctor ya nos dio todos los resultados —nos separamos de inmediato y un sonrojo se apoderó de mi rostro. Carlisle nos miraba con una radiante sonrisa, detrás de él estaba Esme con una tímida sonrisa y Emmett quien movía sus cejas de forma sugestiva.

Edward tomó mi mano y se acercó hasta donde estaba el doctor y le tendió la mano.

—Muchas gracias por todo doctor.

—De nada Edward, y recuerda que es preferible que cada seis meses se hagan una prueba de estas, siempre y cuando tu pareja no siempre sea la misma —de soslayo el doctor me miró. Edward se dio cuenta de lo que el medico quiso decir y replicó un poco ofuscado.

—Quédese tranquilo doctor, lo que paso fue un error que cometí, pero mi única pareja es Bella y no pretendo que deje de serlo nunca —el rostro del medico se tiño de un rosa leve y asintió.

—En ese caso, una vez al año estaría bien. Un análisis como estos no solamente sirven para detectar el virus VIH, sino que también alguna otra anomalía —tanto Edward como yo asentimos y con un último saludo salimos del despacho.

Íbamos en el auto de Edward en un acogedor silencio. Desde que habíamos salido de la clínica ninguno de los dos había dicho nada referido el tema por el cual estábamos ahí. Su semblante era serio pero relajado.

Intente pensar en otra cosa, que no fuera nuestra relación, pero siempre terminaba cayendo en ese tema. Nos habíamos puesto como meta ir de apoco e ir recobrando la confianza que nos habíamos faltado y la que desgraciadamente habíamos perdido. Luego de todo lo que paso, ya no sabia como seguir, aun seguía con mis dudas, no referente al amor de Edward, pero sí referente a lo que pasaría en un futuro. Las consecuencias que trajo la falta de confianza que ambos teníamos para con el otro nos había envuelto en desgarradores momentos de dolor. No quería volver a pasar por eso otra vez.

Por otro lado estaba el tema de mi trabajo y el de su estudio. Él tenía que volver al instituto y yo debía buscar un trabajo, aunque eso no hacia falta, aun tenía tiempo para responder al ofrecimiento que el Instituto Kaplan International College me había ofrecido hace meses atrás. Iba a aprovechar esa oportunidad para respirar nuevos aires y conocer nuevas caras, siempre dentro de lo laboral.

No me había dado cuenta que habíamos aparcado frente al departamento de Edward hacia tiempo. Miré hacia él y este me miraba con sus ojos preocupados.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó quitándose el cinturón de seguridad y volteándose hasta quedar frente a mi.

Suspiré e imité lo que él había hecho quedando frente a él.

—Solo estaba pensando en nuestra relación y en nuestro futuro, en lo que va a pasar de ahora en más —él se removió en su asiento y miró hacia el frente.

—Lo sé y puedo darme una idea de cuan difícil fue todo lo que paso para ti, todo lo que paso hizo que se formara una brecha entre nosotros y no sabes cuando me duele eso, te amo más que a mi vida…

—Edward, solo quiero que volvamos a ser los de antes, pero mejorados, quiero que nuestra relación sea como la de antes pero con un grado mas de madurez, que la confianza que teníamos vuelva, pero potenciada, quiero que confíes en mi y me cuentes cada cosa que pase por tu cabeza, así sea buena o mala, porque para eso estoy yo aquí —me acerqué a él hasta quedar sentada sobre su regazo y rodeé su cuello con mis brazos, él se aferro a mi cintura y reposo su frente en la mía—. Lo mismo puedo asegurarte yo, ambos somos nuevos en esta clase de relación. Mi vida era esquematizada antes de que tu aparecieras y me hacia una idea de que pasaría tiempo antes de que encontrará a alguien para compartir mis cosas, pero luego llegaste haciéndome quebrar cada pensamiento y norma que yo misma me había auto impuesto, haciendo que dejaramis prejuicios de lado, haciendo que me olvidara de todos y solo teniendo ojos y pensamientos para ti… —Edward esbozó una tímida sonrisa y por el temblor de su labio inferior podía asegurar que sus ojos pronto derramarían lagrimas—. Te amo Edward, y se que vamos a poder superar esto, pero para eso necesito que me asegures que tu me ayudaras.

—Te lo juro con mi vida mi amor, tú y solo tu eres la que me hace levantarme cada día, la que me hace querer ser mejor persona y alguien en la vida —me besó castamente—. Pase un infierno alejado de ti, y luego paso todo esto último y juró que sentí un miedo atroz por perderte, porque sabia que si otros hubieran sido los resultados jamás me lo perdonaría y hubiera dejado mi felicidad de lado antes de atarte a mí de por vida, mi egoísmo por ti hubiera quedado desecho —esto ultimo me tomo por sorpresa. Me alejé un poco de él para poder mirarlo.

— ¿Me hubieras dejado si otros hubieran sido los resultados? —pregunté

— ¿Es que aun no entiendes mi amor por ti? Te amo mas que a mi vida y por eso jamás hubiera permitido que tú quedaras atada a mí, no iba a permitir que sacrificaras tu juventud al lado de un enfermo sin saber que pudiera suceder en un futuro. No, yo hubiera sacrificado todo de mí por verte feliz, y si eso significaba que yo tuviera que alejarme de ti para que tú pudieras encontrar a alguien sano y completo para que te hiciera feliz… eso sería mi muerte inmediata, pero sí, lo hubiera hecho, me hubiera alejado de ti.

— ¡Oh, Edward! —un sollozo se escapó de lo más profundo de mi garganta. Lo abracé muy fuerte y escondí mi rostro en la base de su cuello. Él se envolvió en mí y me sujetó a su pecho con fuerza.

Me separé para poder besarlo y cuando lo hice sus labios se apoderaron de los míos con una fuerza desmedida, hambrientos y desesperados—jadeando se separó de mí y juntando nuestras frentes inhalo aire y luego volvió a hablar…

— ¡Bella amor, por favor! —dijo mientras posaba una de sus manos en mi pecho y lo apretaba deliciosamente por encima de la tela de mi suéter.

— ¿Por favor que? ¿Qué quieres Edward?

— ¡A ti, te quiero a ti… por favor!

— ¡Vamos a mi departamento! —me quité de su regazo y me acomodé en mi asiento tratando de recuperar el aliento que Edward me había robado con su beso.

Edward se puso en marcha y condujo por las calles como alma que lleva el diablo_ ¡Mi nenito estaba ansioso! _Y mierda si no era así. Yo también lo estaba y mucho. Lo ansiaba. Lo necesitaba dentro de mí y saber que ya no estaríamos más separados.

En cada semáforo en rojo que tenia que detenerse se volteaba y me tomaba del rostro besándome con fogosidad. Su lengua exploraba mi boca haciéndome jadear y calentándome a más no poder.

Estacionamos frente a mi departamento y ambos nos bajamos rápido, él me tomó de la mano y nos adentramos al edificio. Dentro del ascensor el celular de Edward sonó. Maldijo y lo atendió.

—Hola… sí ¿Por qué?... No, ahora me quedaré con ella… de acuerdo nos vemos en la noche… Adiós.

— ¿Quién era? —pregunté mientras salíamos del ascensor.

—Emmett, quería saber sí volvía a casa, porque mi padre y Esme se quedaran a cenar hoy en la noche —asentí y le sonreí mientras lo abrasaba por su cintura—. Tenemos tiempo hasta la noche, mi padre quiere que cenemos con ellos al igual que Rosalie —asentí, ahora mismo no quería pensar en ninguna cena.

Salimos del ascensor y nos encaminamos a mi departamento. Al abrir la puerta Edward se quedo parado en el umbral.

_¡Maldición lo había olvidado!_

— ¡Oh llegaron! —dijo Demetri saliendo de la cocina con Alexandre en brazos. Miré a Edward y le sonreí sintiéndome culpable, había olvidado completamente que ellos estaban en mi departamento.

Alex se removió en los brazos de su padre y se bajo corriendo hasta donde estaba Edward.

— ¡_Edwad_! —gritó Alex envolviendo sus piernas. Edward le sonrió y lo tomó en brazos, adentrándose al departamento. Yo suspiré y me metí detrás de ellos.

— ¿Cómo estas Alex? mira que grande estas… Cuéntame ¿has aprendido algo nuevo en tu cole? —el niño asintió y ambos se dirigieron a uno de los sofá. Se sentaron, pero Alex se paró frente suyo.

—_Me enzeñalon los cololes_…

— ¿Enserio? A ver, hagamos una prueba… mmm… ¿de qué color es el sofá? —dijo Edward apuntando donde estaba sentado.

— ¡_Blanco_!_ —_grito aplaudiendo.

— ¡Muy bien Alex! Dime de que color es tu suéter… —Alex se miró a si mismo y frunció el ceño.

—_Uhmm… ¿azul calito?* —_todos los presente no reímos por la ocurrencia de Alex. Su suéter era de color azul. Supongo que no le salía muy bien decir celeste, o simplemente se había olvidado del color.

—En realidad es celeste, no azul clarito, pero ya pronto lo vas a aprender, no hay apuros ¿verdad? —Alex asintió y se acomodo a su lado.

—Chicos nosotros dos vamos a preparar algo para comer ¿les parece? —ambos asintieron. Le hice una seña a Demetri y este me siguió a la cocina.

Preparamos hot dog y hamburguesas. Y cuando estuvo todo listo Demetri se encargó de buscarlo mientras yo ponía la mesa.

Demetri, Alex y Edward entraron en la cocina riendo a carcajadas. Edward vio todo preparado y frunció el ceño ¿ahora qué pasó?

— Bella, ¿puedo hablar contigo un segundo?

—Claro… ustedes vayan sentándose.

Nos dirigimos a la sala y Edward suspiró.

—Bella no puedo quedarme, mi padre nos esta esperando… yo… lo olvide por completo, lo siento —mi estado de ánimo cambió inmediatamente.

—Oh… pero… ¿no te puedes quedar? —negó con la cabeza mirando hacia abajo y luego como si una lamparita se le prendiera en la cabeza levantó la cabeza y me miró con una sonrisa ansiosa.

— ¿Y sí vamos todos a comer a mi departamento? A Emmett no le molestará.

— ¿Seguro Edward? A lo mejor a tu padre no le parezca…

—Mi padre no pincha ni corta en mi departamento, él solo quiere pasar tiempo con sus hijos y estoy seguro que no se opondrá a nada que yo diga.

—Bien… entonces déjame preguntarle a Demetri que le parece —me di la vuelta para ir a donde estaban los chicos.

— Bien —dijo esto último dándome una nalgada. Lo miré y jadeé por el atrevimiento. Él me miro con su sonrisa ladeada y me guiño un ojo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

—_Papi, tengo hamble… —_se le escuchó decir a Alex mientras íbamos en el auto hacia el departamento de Edward donde nos estaban esperando.

Habíamos guardado toda la comida que habíamos preparado con Demetri y nos la llevamos con nosotros.

Edward había hablado con Emmett avisándole que íbamos a comer, pero que llevábamos dos invitados más. Alex, un niño que no se podía guardar ningún comentario, hizo un pequeño berrinche por atrasarle su comida.

—Alex, ya no falta mucho… aguanta un poco —el niño hizo un adorable puchero con su boquita. Recordé que en mi bolso traía una barrita de cereal, se la ofrecí y este la devoró famélico—. Alex ¿Qué se dice?

—_Gacias…_

—De nada, mi amor —dije revolviéndole el cabello.

Estacionamos frente al departamento de Edward y todos nos bajamos tomando cada uno una bolsa, donde estaba la comida. Alex le tomó la mano a su papá y nos dirigimos al edificio.

Dentro del ascensor se lo notaba a Alex un poco inquieto. Me incline a su altura y le acaricie la mejilla.

— ¿Qué sucede corazón? —pregunté de manera dulce

— _¿Va a vel gente?_

—Sí, va a estar el hermano de Edward con su novia y una amiga mía, Rosalie,… mmm creo que tu no llegaste a conocerla, también van a estar el papá de Edward y su novia y nosotros por supuesto —agachó su cabecita rubia y asintió—. Todo estará bien, cariño, ellos son iguales a nosotros… bueno Emmett es una persona grande pero míralo como si fuera un gran oso de peluche… así lo veo yo —asintió con una tímida sonrisita en sus labios.

Salimos de ascensor y nos dirigimos por el pasillo _¡Mierda!_ Recordar las veces que nos habíamos besado Edward y yo, por este lugar, hacia que en mi rostro se formara una estúpida sonrisa. Entramos dentro del departamento y en la sala estaban sentados sobre el sofá, Carlisle y Esme, tomados de la mano, miré a Edward y este estaba mirando hacia otro lado. Aun le era difícil sobrellevar la situación. De la puerta de la cocina salió Rosalie con un delantal de cocina ¡_Qué mierda!, ¿Rosalie estaba cocinando?_

—Por fin llegaron… Hola soy Rosalie, mejor amiga de Bella y cuñada de Edward, tu debes ser Demetri ¿verdad? —dijo Rose acercándose hasta donde estaba Demetri, quien sostenía a un muy tímido Alexandre. Demetri le dio la mano y le sonrió con esa sonrisa que hasta hace unos años a mi me hacia volar.

—Si, el mismo… y este es mi hijo Alexandre… bebe, saluda a la Srita. —Alex muy, pero muy, tímidamente le asintió con la cabeza. Emmett se colocó al lado de Rose sonriendoy con una gran sonrisa le estiró la mano al niño, quien corrió hasta colocarse entre las piernas de Edward y estirarles sus bracitos. Edward lo tomó y Alex escondió su cara en el cuello de mi nenito. — Alex… —susurró Demetri algo avergonzado—, lo siento Edward, él… realmente confía en ti como jamás pensé —Edward se sonrojo levemente y le sonrió mientras le acariciaba la pequeña cabellera rubia.

—No te preocupes, a mi no me molesta, es más me gusta esto que hay entre nosotros y si a él le hace bien, pues yo feliz de la vida —dijo mientras le besaba su cabecita.

Nos dirigimos hacia la cocina entre saludos y presentaciones. Alex no se despegaba de Edward, era como un koala. Agarrado del cuello de Edward y con sus piernitas envuelta en la cintura de mi novio, de la misma forma que yo lo haría en este preciso momento si no estuviera toda esta gente y lo besaría y lo… ¿Acaso no podía estar mas caliente?

Nos sentamos a comer en un ambiente, que se podría decir familiar. Demetri hablaba con Rose, Emmett y Carlisle, mientras que Esme con toda la paciencia del mundo intentaba sacarle alguna palabra a Alex, quien se mostraba un poco más relajado, pero sin soltar a Edward quien lo tenia en su regazo, sosteniéndolo con un brazo, mientras que con el otro me rodeaba por los hombros.

Estábamos tan absortos el uno en el otro que no nos dimos cuenta cuando un flash de una cámara nos dio de lleno en el rostro a Edward, a Alex y a mi. El niño frunció el ceño hacia Rose y esta le sacó la lengua; para fascinación nuestra Alex le respondió con una carcajada encantadora y alegre.

El ambiente se había vuelto distendido. Alex ahora estaba sobre mí jugando con mi cabello, intentando hacerme un par de trenzas. Las horas pasaban y todos conversaban intercambiando opiniones respecto a lo que estaba padeciendo Alex.

No me pasódesapercibida la extrema atención que Edward le puso al asunto. Mi nenito realmente quería al niño, y por dentro me preguntaba: sí así era él con Alex ¿Cómo seria con un hijo nuestro? Me lo imaginaba, a un Edward embobado sosteniendo a un pequeño bebe entre sus brazos, meciéndole y susurrándole nanas para hacerlo dormir.

Un momento… ¿Dije _nuestro?_ ¡Ohh ya me estaba volviendo realmente una desquiciada y una loca enamorada!

_**Una semana después…**_

— ¡Edward… amor! —oh mierda, los dedos de Edward se habían vuelto realmente unos expertos a la hora de hacerme gozar.

— ¡Shh… tranquila… que nos pueden escuchar! —me susurraba Edward mientras estábamos en mi habitación, recostados sobre mi cama e intentando por primera vez en la semana poder estar juntos.

Toda la semana estuvimos como dos adolecentes hormonados… Bueno, en realidad él es un adolescente, pero su alegría y entusiasmo me hacían parecerme mucho a él en cuando del sexo se trataba. Varias veces intentamos hacer el amor, pero algo siempre pasaba, no se daba la oportunidad, alguien se le ocurría llegar en medio del acto o simplemente ambas casas estaban con gente, impidiéndonos terminar con lo que habíamos empezado.

Y así nos encontrábamos. Edward casi sobre mi frotando mi centro, en ese punto donde él sabia, me hacia delirar.

Retiró sus dedos y suspiré por frustración. Él se arrodillo entre mis piernas y termino de retirar mis jeans y bragas que estaban a medio quitar. Desesperado como estábamos por sentirnos el uno del otro le abrí el cierre de su pantalón y se lo baje dejándolo por debajo de su trasero. Su virilidad se irguió frente a mi imponente como me tenía acostumbrada. Él, solo él sabía como complacerme.

Tan delicado como su desesperación lo dejo, él tomo su miembro y lo rodeó con la mano y comenzó a moverla rápidamente, arqueé mi espalda abriendo más mis piernas, él puso su mirada allí.

—Quédate quieta amor…—dijo por lo bajo mientras él acercaba su pene a mi sexo, su mano aferrándolo desde la base— solo… quédate quieta.

Obediente detuve mis movimientos, él acarició mi clítoris con la punta de su miembro, una y otra vez, oh Dios… ¡estaba tan caliente! Hizo movimientos de forma circular gimiendo y haciendo un esfuerzo por no cerrar los ojos, yo tenía una hermosa visión de lo que estaba haciendo. Podía llegar a venirme con solo ver su cara, una capa fina de transpiración cubría su rostro y su cabello parecía más revuelto de lo habitual.

—No sabes cómo extrañaba esto, tenerte de esta forma para mí y solo para mí —dijo él con voz contenida. Entonces deslizó su longitud por entre mis labios, sin penetrarme, pero si frotándose contra mí deliciosamente. Su pene tanteaba mi entrada con cada movimiento pero él no entró, solo se deslizó arriba y abajo contra mi vagina y mi mano libre continuó moviéndose frenéticamente contra mi clítoris.

—Edward… por favor nene… no aguanto más —dije tan caliente y desesperada por la tortura que me estaba infringiendo.

— ¿Por favor, que?

—Por favor… te necesito dentro.

— Tus deseos son ordenes… —podía escuchar su diversión en las palabras. Esto iba a ser grandioso. Cuando sentí toda la cabeza de su miembro dentro de mí, sentimos unos pequeños golpes en la puerta. Tanto Edward como yo, nos quedamos congelados tratando de acomodar nuestra respiración.

Volvimos a sentir los golpecitos, pero esta vez venían acompañados con una dulce voz ¡_Oh Dios!_

— _¡Bella… ¿puedo pasal?! —_mierda…

— ¡Un momento Alex! —le grité mientras me levantaba de la cama y me ponía mis pantalones. Me encogí de hombro cuando a vi la gran erección de Edward ¡Que desperdicio! Edward me hizo un puchero mientras se dirigía al baño.

Me acomodé mi cabello y abrí la puerta.

Alex me esperaba, con un muñeco en sus manos y con una mantita en la otra, mientras se refregaba su ojo derecho. Cuando me vio me estiró sus bracitos y lo tomé colocándolo sobre mi cadera.

— ¿Qué pasa amor y tu papá? —le pregunté acariciándole el cabello y dándole un beso en su frente.

—_No sé, me despelte y no estaba —_le sobe la cabecita, en ese momento salió Edward y le beso la cabeza.

— ¿Qué paso campeón? ¿Por qué esa carita? —Alex escondió su carita en el hueco de mi cuello y se aferró a este de manera posesiva— Apuesto que tienes hambre… ¿te apetece un chocolate?, Bella tiene guardado unos brawnies de chocolate blanco —Alex levantó la cabeza como resorte y le sonrió a Edward asintiendo tímidamente.

Estaba terminando de preparar los chocolates para los tres cuando la puerta de la casa se abrió. Demetri se hizo presente en la cocina y nos sonrió.

—Hola bebe… veo que ya has despertado. Hola Bella, Edward —dijo a modo de saludo.

—Hola Demetri ¿Quieres un chocolate? —asintió acomodándose a la par de su hijo quien apenas lo tuvo a su lado, se le trepo a su regazo.

Nos sentamos todos en la mesa de la cocina y Demetri nos paso a contar que había salido a comprar unos boletos de Bus para volver a Forks. Alex no podía perder mas días en su escuela y a él se le habían acabado los días que le habían dado en su trabajo.

Por el rostro de Edward una mueca de tristeza se había apoderado de él. Y lo entendía yo también los extrañaría, en especial a Alex. Edward se había encariñado demasiado y lo quería como si fuera suyo… algo que yo entendía. Su autobús salía a la mañana siguiente a las 10 am. Por lo que si nos levantábamos temprano podríamos pasar tiempo con Alex.

La cena estuvo sumida en una silencio un poco incomodo, tanto Edward como Alex estaban sumamente callados, algo muy particular, ya que siempre eran ellos los que nos hacían reír con cada cosa que decía. Alex parecía percibir el ambiente por lo que estaba refugiado en los brazos de Edward, quien lo sostenía con ambos brazos, envolviéndolo de manera cariñosa. En un momento levantó la cabeza y me miró como carnero degollado… mmm creo que algo quería.

Demetri se excusó diciendo que iría a preparar la cama de Alex, cuando Edward se me acercó con el niño en brazos casi dormido y me miró a los ojos.

—Bella… yo me preguntaba… que tal vez… sí tú quieres claro… que tal vez… — ¿Qué quería?

—Amor habla de una vez…

—Me gustaría que Alex durmiera con nosotros, solo por esta noche —ipso facto… mi rostro se transformo con una mueca de sorpresa ¿Qué me estaba pidiendo? No me iba a negar, por supuesto. Pero Edward no era así, él estaba actuando algo raro.

— Solo sí Demetri lo autoriza —una hermosa y tonta sonrisa se extendió por su rostro, asintiendo a mis palabras. Luego tendría que hablar con él, sobre este arranque de ternura hacia Alex.

Cuando Demetri se nos unió, Edward le pidió permiso y este acepto, con la condición de antes de que se vaya a dormir lo llevara al baño a hacer sus cosas, ya que a nosotros no nos gustaría despertarnos mojados hasta la coronilla.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Alexandre yacía entre medio de mío y de Edward. Con sus ojitos cerrados y su boquita entre abierta. Una de sus manos estaba sobre mi estomago y la otra sobre el pecho de Edward. Mi mano estaba por sobre encima de su cabeza y acariciaba el cabello de Edward, quien me miraba con ojos adormilados.

Me sentía en el séptimo paraíso. Hacia mucho que no descansaba de esta forma, con sentimientos positivos flotando a mí alrededor. Íbamos a extrañar mucho a este pequeño, supongo que gracias a él, Edward y yo nos habíamos acercado mucho más. Alex se había convertido en parte de nuestras vidas, en especial para Edward. Extrañaba tanto estar de esta forma con él, con mi nenito… con el amor de mi vida.

Sentir que algo nos unía, me hacia sentir dichosa. Lo amaba, pero… ¿lo amaba tanto como para verme en un futuro junto a él? Sí, lo amaba tanto o más que a mi propia vida. Con Edward quería pasar el resto de mi vida y la que sigue sí hubiera otra.

— ¿En que piensas? —murmuró Edward, en voz baja para no despertar al niño.

—En nosotros, en nuestra vida juntos… en el futuro —dije mirándolo a los ojos. Edward miro hacia el techo y suspiró lento y suave.

— En el futuro… —susurró para él mismo— Bella… creo que ya no cabe duda que yo quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, morir a tu lado si fuera posible… ¿tu dudas sobre nuestro futuro? —una nota de decepción se filtraba por sus palabras. _Mi nenito, siempre inseguro._

—No lo sé… yo… no creo… —dije mirando hacia otro lado.

—Bella, por favor… —dijo incorporándose sobre su costado y mirándome con horror. Lo miré y una estúpida sonrisa se formo en mi rostro.

—Tonto, es una broma… por supuesto que veo mi futuro contigo, pero eso no quita que tú aun tienes un largo camino por delante. El año que viene entraras en la universidad y nosotros…

—Bella, nosotros nos seguiremos amando como siempre o aun más. Yo se que aun soy joven y que todavía me queda mucho por vivir, pero lo que tenga que aprender, lo quiero aprender contigo a mi lado, quiero celebrar mis logros a tu lado como así llorar las tristezas en tu hombro… yo ya no necesito buscar más, todo lo que necesito para vivir lo tengo frente a mi — _¡Oh mi Dios!_ Esa fue la declaración de amor más hermosa que alguna vez me pudieron haber hecho— Además, tu eres y siempre serás mi sexy profesora, acostúmbrate a ello — ¿Qué le podía decir a eso? No me quejaba, ya que él siempre seria mi alumno preferido y el más mimado.

—Te amo Edward —dije con el nudo formándose en mi garganta.

—Te amo Bella —dijo y se inclinó hacia mi lado sobre Alex sin llegar a despertarlo y besó mis labios con un besó lento, acariciando mi labio inferior con su lengua.

_Con que en esas estaba el maldito… bien ¿quería jugar? Pues juguemos._

Tomé su lengua entre mis labios y succione. Un jadeo salió de lo mas profundo de su ser. Asustado por despertar a Alex se apartó de mí mirándome con sus ojos entrecerrados. Le sonreí lujuriosamente y me levanté tratando de no despertar al pequeño. Sin dejar de mirara Edward me baje de mi cama y me fui directamente a mi guardarropas, tomé un conjunto que tenia preparado para alguna ocasión y lo guarde sin que él lo viera. Me metí en el baño y me desprendí de toda la ropa que me sobraba. Me coloque el pequeño trapo de encaje fino color negro y tirantes que nada dejaba a la imaginación y unas bragas a juego, solté mi cabello y lo acomode a modo que quedara desordenado y con un toque salvaje, me coloqué un poco de gloss en mis labios y me miré en el espejo del baño para comprobar que todo estaba como se me había ocurrido. Guardé la ropa de dormir dentro del placar de las toallas y me preparé.

Encendí unas pequeñas velas alrededor de la bañera y por el lavabo. Apagué las luces pero deje encendida solo la que estaba sobre el espejo encima del lavabo. Cuando todo estuvo listo, me dije que ya era hora.

_¡Edward aprendería a no tentarme de esa forma!_

Abrí muy despacio la puerta y asomé solo mi cabeza para comprobar que Edward estuviera despierto. Cuando mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos se sorprendió, le hice una seña para que viniera y deje mi dedo índice apoyado en mis labios para que guardara silencio y no despertara a Alex…_ ¡Mierdaaa! _Alex estaba en mi cama y yo estaba en la habitación de al lado aguardando a Edward para tener sexo. Definitivamente estaba desquiciada.

Sentí lo pasos de Edward acercándose hacia la puerta del baño, y me acomodé sobre el lavabo apoyando mis codos, dejando mi trasero elevado y expuesto para él. Lo necesitaba tanto, que si no estábamos juntos, me prendería fuego, y estaba segura que él también.

Edward entró despacio y cauteloso. Al ver toda la escena montada se sorprendió y abrió sus ojos aun más de lo que estaban, al verme vestida de la forma en que estaba. De apoco una sonrisa se fue dibujando en su rostro mientras cerraba la puerta detrás suyo. En sus ojos se estaba formando ese fuego que abrazaba mi cuerpo. Detrás de él se escuchó el prestillo de la puerta y comenzó a caminar muy lentamente sin despegar los ojos de mí, recorriendo mi cuerpo. Llego hasta situarse detrás de mí y apenas rosó su ya creciente erección contra mi trasero, un ronroneo golfo se escapo de mis labios y deje caer mi cabeza sobre mis manos. Las manos de Edward comenzaron a acariciar mis muslos muy despacio, ascendiendo y posándose sobre mis caderas. De un solo jalón me atrajohacia él de modo que un choque se produjo entre los dos, logrando que ambos jadeáramos.

Comencé a tortúralo girando mi trasero sobre su miembro. El quiso llevar sus manos hacia mis pechos pero se las aparte de un tirón. Me separé de él y lo empujé contra el borde del lavabo. Tomé su rostro entre mis manos y lo besé con hambre y lujuria, arrancando sus cabellos de manera brusca, mordiendo su lengua, sus labios y su mentón. Pasando mi lengua por su cuello, chupe su nuez de Adán. Quería marcarlo, quería que todas las putas perras del mundo supieran que él era _mío. _Succioné a uno de los lados de su cuello y pasé mi lengua sintiendo el sabor metálico de la sangre cuando esa sensible zona del cuello era succionada. Edward echo su cabeza hacia atrás y se aferró al borde de mármol elevando sus caderas en busca de fricción.

— ¿Qué quiere mi nenito? —le dije llevando mi mano derecha hacia su entrepierna y frotando por encima de la tela de su pijama. Edward gimió alto y a modo de reprimenda le apreté su pene. Él pegó un respingo y abrió los ojos mirándome. Su respiración se había vuelto entrecortada— Mantén el silencio o esto se termina aquí… no queremos que nos vuelvan interrumpir ¿verdad? —Edward negó efusivamente, respirando con dificultad.

—Por favor Bella…

— ¿Por favor, que? —le pregunte volviendo a acariciar su grande miembro, solo que esta vez por dentro de su ropa de dormir y bóxer.

— Sí sigues así… no podre… —me estaba dando pena, pero yo estaba tan o mas desesperada que él, podía sentir mi humedad empapar mi braga y esa sensación de dolor por saber que esa zona estaba necesitada de él. Me separé y me dirigí hasta el placar donde guardaba las toallas; saque un par de ellas y las esparcí por el suelo del baño. Edward miraba cada movimiento que hacia sin despegar sus ojos de mi cuerpo.

—Recuéstate —dije, y ni lento ni perezoso me hizo caso.

—Ahora quiero que me complazcas por todas las veces que me hiciste llorar —dije con un puchero en mis labios. Él desgraciado sonrió y me estiró los brazos para que me acercará.

Me senté a horcajadas sobre él, pero antes de que mi centro tocara su miembro él me tomó de las caderas e hizo me acercara hasta dejar su cabeza ente mis piernas.

_¡Oh joder, esto era tan putamente erótico!_

—Siempre eh querido hacerte esto… —dijo mientras pasaba sus brazos alrededor de mis piernas y me sujetaba a su rostro.

—Edward yo… —mierda, esto no me lo esperaba. No me dio tiempo a terminar de articular palabra, cuando sentí uno de sus dedos dentro de mí. Casi me desmayo encima de él.

Tiré mi cabeza hacia tras y mi boca se abrió gimiendo como posesa. Edward se rió y tomo una de las toallas, la enrosco y me la dio.

—Muerde esto amor, no queremos que nos vuelvan a interrumpir ¿verdad? — ¡Maldito hijo de…! Me incliné de manera que mi centro quedara frente a su rostro, le estaba mostrando que era lo que pedía, lo que mi cuerpo estaña necesitando. Él entendió y sin mediar enterró su rostro entre mis piernas.

— ¡Oh Edward… bebe… ahh! —dije antes de morder la toalla que me había dado. Su lengua estaba jugando con mi punto sensible. Mis caderas comenzaron a mecerse inconscientemente gracias a la boca de Edward.

Edward chupaba, succionaba y hasta mordía suavemente mi botón de placer, logrando que me retorcierá como una jodida perra en celo. Ya casi no aguantaba. Esa conocida sensación se estaba arremolinando en mi bajo vientre, sentía arder toda esa zona. Edward incremento los movimientos con su lengua y me deje ir cuando sentí como me zurraba mi trasero.

— ¡Oh…Edward…Edward! —apoyé mis manos por sobre su cabeza, pero él tenia otras intenciones.

Hizo que me volteará y pegue un respingo cuando mi espalda sintió el frio de los azulejos del piso. Las putas toallas se habían corrido. Edward se arrodillo entre mis piernas y alineó la punta de su pene en mi entrada. Me tapé la boca con la toalla y grité en ella cuando lo sentí completamente dentro de mí. Sus manos se situaron a los lados de mi cintura en el piso y su cadera comenzó a mecerse dentro y fuera, en círculos… _¡Oh, él sabia como hacerlo!_

Quería besarlo, necesitaba el sabor de su boca y su lengua batallando con la mía. Lo atraje hacia mí, y acalle mis gemidos en su boca y los de él en la mía.

— ¡Oh Bella… no sabes… como extrañaba… estar dentro de ti! —dijo con su respiración entrecortada.

— ¡Y yo el tenerte dentro mío bebe! —Edward aceleró sus embates y no lo resistí, tiré mi cabeza hacia atrás cerrando los ojos.

—Ábrelos… abre los ojos amor, quiero verte llegar al nirvana conmigo —como negarme a lo que me pedía. Él podía pedirme un brazo y yo simplemente se lo daría. Él me pediría mi corazón y yo gustosa me lo arrancaría, dándoselo en una bandeja de plata.

Abrí mis ojos y Edward me llevo hacia él tomándome de la cintura, quedando sentada a horcajadas suyo. Mis ojos no dejaban los suyos mientras mi cadera subía y bajaba sobre la suya, frotándose sobre él, hundiéndose cada vez más, logrando esa perfecta unión entre ambos. El beso mis pechos, para luego recorrer todo mi busto hasta mi cuello y finalmente unir nuestros labios.

Él me tomo de mis caderas y apretó esa zona. Estoy segura que eso dejaría marcas mañana mas no me importaba, no mientras él me hiciera llegar al mismísimo cielo. Un erótico gemido dejo escapar su garganta y con eso no me aguante más, me deje ir, mirándolo a los ojos, apretándolo, exprimiéndolo y dejando que me llenara. Sentí como me llenaba con su cálido líquido. Sus espasmo pos coital iban desapareciendo al igual que los míos que aúnseguían apretando su miembro dentro mío. Fue le mejor orgasmo que me pudo haber dado.

—Te amo… —dijo luego de unos segundos, abrazándome con sus brazos. Lo miré al rostro y su frente estaba perlada en sudor, unos mechones de cabello oscuro estaban pegados en su frente. Barrí con mis dedos su rostro y lo acune con mis manos…

—También te amo…—dije y bese su boca con un casto beso. Él intento profundizar y lo estaba logrando hasta que sentí como su pene comenzaba a cobrar vida dentro de mí.

—Tranquilo semental, tenemos toda la tarde de mañana para compensar los días que estuvimos lejos —un hermoso puchero se formo en su boca y sentí la necesidad de morderlo. Cuando me estaba inclinando para cumplir mi cometido un golpecito se escucho en la puerta.

_¡Demonios!_ Gracias al cielo que Edward había cerrado la puerta con seguro.

— _¡¿Bella…Edwad, están ahí?!_

—Alex… —dijimos Edward y yo al mismo tiempo levantándonos como resortes— ¡Uhm cariño, sí veraz Edward no se sentía muy bien, pero ya salimos…vuelve a la cama! —pegué mi oreja a la puerta y escuché como se alejaba hasta que no lo escuché más—. Rápido démonos un baño de emergencia —ambos nos metimos en la ducha y en menos de cinco minutos nos estábamos secando. Me había colocado la ropa que antes tenia y guarde todo lo sucio incluyendo mi conjuntito de encaje dentro del armario de las toallas; Edward se colocó su pijama y apago todas las velitas.

Cuando estábamos apunto de salir de la puerta del armario de las toallas salía un parte de mi camisón, Edward tomo y lo extendió frente a su rostro.

— Me encanta esto…te hace ver tan sexy.

—Idiota, deja eso y salgamos de aquí.

—Mañana en la tarde no te me escaparas, no te daré descanso.

—Oh lo espero ansiosa.

Cuando salimos, miramos hacia la cama y Alex ya se había dormido. Nos acostamos los dos boca a bajo y pasamos un brazo por encima del cuerpito de Alex tomándonos de las manos.

—Algún día espero vivir esto con nuestra propia familia Bella —susurró Edward antes de cerrar sus ojos. No pude responder nada a eso. No me había dado tiempo. Pero de algo estaba completamente segura, y era que yo también anhelaba vivir esto en un fututo con nuestra propia familia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Nos encontrábamos en la tienda de artículos varios que estaba en la estación de bus. Demetri y Alex estaban esperando que los llamaran por los altavoces. Edward tenía en brazos a Alex y este le compraba todas las golosinas que Alex le señalaba, según Edward eran para su viaje aunque este no durara menos de tres horas.

Cuando por fin anunciaron que ya era hora, nos dirigimos hacia el bus. Edward no quería soltar a Alex y su vista se había nublado, ahora realmente no sabíamos cuando lo volveríamos a ver, todos estaríamos muy ocupados. Cuando finalmente lo soltó Alex se tiró a mis brazos y un pequeño sollozo salió de su boquita, partiéndome el corazón, no quería dejarlo irse. Demetri abrazaba a Edward y le daba las gracias por ser de la forma que era con su hijo.

Me separé un poco de Alex y este refregaba sus ojitos.

—Campeón no tienes por que llorar, nos seguiremos viendo.

— _¿Cómo? Edwad y tu vivilan lejo_ —dijo acariciando mi rostro _¡Dios!_

—Mira Edward tiene unas sorpresa para ti —le tiendo mi bolso a Edward y de adentro de el saco una MacBook y se la pasa a Alex quien se había bajado al piso. Edward había comprado una Mac para mantenerse en contacto con ellos dos a sabiendas que Demetri y Alex no tenia una.

—Es un regalo para ti Alex, es para que podamos vernos cuando tu quieras, tiene todos los programas que se necesitan para hacer videos llamadas… así no estaremos tan lejos

La boquita de Alex estaba tan abierta que no podía articular palabra alguna. Se abrazó a Edward y este le frotó su cabello. Los altavoces hicieron la última llamada y Demetri tomó a Alex en brazos, tomó su maleta y me miró.

—Gracias por todo Bells, eres una gran persona y tu Edward también… nunca dejen de amarse y tu cuídala.

—Gracias… y quédate tranquilo que lo haré —Demetri asintió y caminó hasta pararse frente al hombre que guardaba las maletas, se dirigió hacia la puerta y subió con Alex quien miraba su Mac embelesado. Sus manos se agitaban por la ventana mientras se despedían cuando el micro comenzó a andar.

Un suspiró salió de Edward, lo miré y este me miró. Una lujuriosa sonrisa se comenzó a formar. Y ese fuego que tanto amaba en su mirada comenzó a abrazar mi cuerpo.

_¡Oh si… mi nenito quería comenzar a jugar de nuevo!_

—Tú no pierdes el tiempo ¿verdad? —Negó con su cabeza, y se volteó para tomarme de mis caderas mientras me llevaba caminando hacia atrás para mi auto— pensé que estabas triste por Alex —dije mas mimosa de lo que hubiera deseado.

—Y lo estoy pero me aseguré de regalarle la Mac para no sentirme tan alejado de él, por lo que ahora mismo se que tal vez mañana lo volveré a ver —él me apretó a su cuerpo y me tomó por la nuca—. Pero ahora mismo quiero recuperar los días perdidos y tú me pedirás piedad para darte un respiro —y sin más me besó con toda su fogosidad.

Esta vez le daría batalla, como que me llamo Isabella Swan que el que pediría piedad seria él.

* * *

**Bien aqui les dejo el cap de mi bebe... ya no le queda casi nada, _pero a no desesperarse que hay sorpresas..._**

**las quiero mucho y gracias por sus reviews**

*****Gis Cullen*****


End file.
